Persona 4: I Don't Belong Here
by JustCharles
Summary: Can a man find love and acceptance halfway across the world? Or will he find darkness and despair? Charles Waldo, a transfer student hopes for the former in Inaba, Japan. He may end up finding the latter. Persona 4, Golden, Animation Adapted. Yukiko x OC, Yosuke x Chie, Yu x Minako Arisato. Inspired in part by Radiohead's "Creep." Please R and R.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: I originally rated this story as M. However, I've decided FOR NOW to have it rated as T. I will change it again, if need be.**

Discliamer: I do not own Persona. Atlus and their parent Index Corp. does.

**Prologue  
****December 18, 2011**

_Magatsu Inaba_

It had all led to this. A gun to a person's head.

The person holding the gun was angry, angry as hell. Angrier than any person in their right mind should have been. But that was it. Who could say the individual holding the gun was in his right mind anymore.

The person on the receiving end was broken, broken because he tried to end the world. Almost would have gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for those meddling kids. Now he was sitting there, with his gun, HIS GUN, in his face by some punk who didn't understand what the rules were.

To be sure, the punk's friends didn't agree with him. In fact, another gun was pointed at the punk. The person holding it had logically explained if the broken man had died, 2 seconds later the punk would be dead as well. They WOULD not miss.

The punk didn't care; he was angry, angry that the broken man broke his oath. To serve and protect. All because he wanted to be a damned cowboy. Just have a badge and a gun. Angry because the broken man's "game" nearly cost the life some months back of some bitch who in the scheme of things, probably would have left the punk anyway. Girls and women always leave. When you need them most, they leave for what they think is better.

"Please don't do this." The bitch told the punk. Maybe she wasn't a bitch, not really, but she was of the betrayer type. Love 'em and when they're useless, leave 'em. That's what the broken man knew so well.

Indeed he really wasn't that broken, a little in body, and a little in spirit, but what really was broken about him was the fact that the world wasn't going to end. He was still gonna have to live in it. Until the punk picked up the gun.

"You want the end so bad, then I'll give it to you. It's no less than you deserve. You just shouldn't have tried to take the world down with us."

"DON'T!" his best friend had told him. "We've won. He can't harm us anymore. He can't harm HER anymore."

"Yu really believe that?" he told his friend. "He wanted to end the world as we know it and I'm not fine."

"Bro," another friend said. "You're gonna make a huge mistake." "NO! The mistake was letting this asshole run around with a badge and a gun. You KNEW she was in here. You could have rescued her, but drunk on your 'power' you decided 'let's play a game'. Well, guess what, ADACHI-SAN you frickin' lose."

"Do it then, pull the trigger. You'll be dead anyway." Adachi says. "Just ask yourself one thing, Waldo. Was she worth it? Was she worth dying for?"

Charles Waldo's smile went wolfish, "it's kill or be killed, Tohru. The law of the Wild West."

"_I'm sorry, Yuki_."

Charles pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Inaba

Discliamer: I do not own Persona. Atlus and their parent Index Corp. does.

**Chapter 1**

**April 11, 2011**

_Yasoinaba Region, Japan _

The train was driving through the Japanese Countryside. It was empty save for 2 passengers. One was a boy in a gray turtleneck jacket, matching the color of his eyes and hair. He was currently sleeping. The other boy was wide awake. He had wavy brown hair and grayish blue eyes. His maroon polo shirt and black slacks practically screamed he was American.

He had stretched and stood up to walk around after sitting for some time. Taking care not to wake his fellow passenger, he walked around in the train car.

_This countryside is beautiful. It reminds me of Utah. _He smiled to himself, _a great adventure awaits._

He checked his cell phone. There was a curt message. "**_Yasoinaba Train Station, 16:00._**" _Just like you thought, Dad, he hasn't changed a bit._

He decided to sit back down. They had passed through a tunnel and somehow that startled his silver-headed companion awake. He calmed down and ignored the brown-haired boy, as was his wont since he had boarded in Kyoto. In fact, it was as if he didn't even know the brown-haired boy was there. "A whole year", he sighed, looking out the window with restrained melancholy.

_Geez, he's not happy. Could it be he had a falling out with his parents, and the sentence was one_-_year exile? Messy divorce? Step-parent wanting him out of the way? Meh, I don't think so. It's more of something he's used to, but it's not the "what" that's bothering him, but rather the "how long." I think it's more a "both parents are working overseas on business thing."_

"What's wrong with a year?" he asked his silver companion, giving a warm smile. The silver-haired boy was surprised that the American could speak Japanese and annoyed that he was intruding on a clearly private time. He relented, after a sigh, because he could sense the American was kind. "It's because my parents will be in the States, while I'll be out in the wilderness. Taking me away from my friends and school. Again."

_Figures_. "Your parents business uproots you much?" "Not any business of yours." The silver-hared boy replied curtly. "I apologize if I overstepped my bounds." The brown-haired boy replied with a hand up in token defense and a smile.

"Sorry. I'm just on edge because I'll be living with my uncle who I haven't seen in years…" "I can see how awkward that could be." "…but I also have to share a room with a transfer student who I've heard is a pain-in-the-ass fish-out-of-water type." "Oh…I see"

"Attention, passengers," the PA announcer said. "We are now arriving at Yasoinaba Station. Please exit to the right if you wish to disembark." "This looks like my stop." The silver-haired boy said. "Our stop," the brown-haired boy replied. "Why are you in Inaba?" The silver haired boy asked. "Foreign exchange" was the reply. "So you'll be…" "At Yasogami High, Second Year. He said as he got his luggage.

The two disembarked. The Silver haired boy looked around at the layout and said, "There's nothing here." To his fellow passenger, he stated, "Narukami Yu," and offered his hand. "Charles Waldo," the other replied taking Yu's hand and shaking, before adding with a smirk, "pain-in-the-ass fish-out-of-water."

Yu was not one to bulge his eyeballs, but he was still surprised. "You're…" "Your new roomie? Yeah, but I don't mind, getting a place WAS a pain in the ass. I couldn't get with a sponsor family, due to a delay with the consulate in approving me. They tried getting me in a dorm in Okina…City I think it's called. But then my dad remembered a guy he worked with 5 years ago and liked the cut of his jib and wanted to cash in a favor, so here I am." "Still, my apologies." "Don't sweat it. I'm a nice guy when you get down to it."

"There you 2 are." A voice said behind them. They both looked at a man with a Charcoal-gray dress shirt, loose red tie, slacks. He was with a little girl. She looked 5 or 6, had her hair in pigtails, and wore a turtleneck shirt with a pink coverall dress. _Turtlenecks are in season it seems, _Charles thought.

The man introduced himself to Yu. "I'm Dojima Ryotaro; I haven't seen you since you were in Diapers. I'm your mother's younger brother and that pretty well covers it."" Pleased to meet you," Yu said. Charles just smiled. "This is your cousin, my daughter Nanako," Introducing the girl.

"'Lo" she said nervously before Yu could introduce himself. "She must be shy," Dojima said before he received a smack on his legs. "Ow! Nanako!" he said with a laugh. Charles laughed too.

"_And you must be Charles."_ Dojima said in perfect English. "_That I am sir. _Konichiwa." Dojima laughed and asked "is your family well?" "Hai, Domo Arigato for asking." "I see, are both you boys ready?" "Yes, sir." They said in unison. Dojima laughed again. "Don't be so formal you two."

They put their luggage in the back of the vehicle and then they got in the back. "I know it'll be hard for both of you to be here for the next year, but I think you both will like Inaba," Dojima said. "I like it already, it reminds me of Taylorsville," Charles replied, while Yu absent-mindedly looked out his window at a picture of a girl named "Risette." Dojima chuckled at Charles's excitement.

The radio had a news report playing. "What's this about?" Charles asked not having heard from the start. "A councilman was having an affair with a TV announcer, and his wife, an Enka Ballad singer, found out about it and broke it to the media." Dojima said. "Ah! Thank You." Charles said. _Unlike America, this has real news value. But still, why would someone be so stupid to cheat on their wife with a TV announcer. The wife's famous. The announcer's famous. And a Councilman isn't exactly flying under the radar. Maybe the Singer and the cCouncilman fell out of love._

"Dad, I have to go." Nanako said. "I didn't think I was that boring," Charles said. Nanako just gave Charles a dirty look. "I'm kidding." Dojima sighed and pulled into a gas station called "Moel" Nanako started running to the restroom. "Nanako, will you be okay by yourself?" Dojima asked. "Yes," she said. "_Don't fall in," _Charles said, mostly to himself.

"I guess I can have a smoke," Dojima he said to the boys, "Why don't you two get out and take a look around." Yu mentally shrugged and got out of the car. Charles decided to as well.

Charles walked down the street a bit and saw a girl with black hair, white sleeveless shirt with a tie, skirt, black and white stockings with black boots. She was walking and a paper fell out of her pocket. "Excuse me, Miss. I'm sorry, but you dropped this." She eyed him suspiciously and asked, "Did you read it?" "To see that it was yours? No, I saw it fall out of your pocket. " she replied with a bashful look on her face and said quickly, "StupidlyingIhateyouloser." "I promise I did not read it," Charles said with a smile.

Then he had heard 2 voices, both girls. "Yukiko, C'mon," A brown-haired girl wearing a green jacket, a slip shirt, covering a striped shirt, covering a blue shirt, with a green skirt and green boots said to a girl with black hair a red head band, a dark red dress, a red scarf as a choker, and black boots. She replied to her friend in green, "All right, Chie." "_What the hell is a "Chee-ay?" _ When he looked back at the girl he was speaking to before and took to be middle school-aged…she was gone.

He looked back to the 2 teenaged girls. "Yukiko" was smiling, but it seemed to be a polite, restrained smile. "Chee-ay," on the other hand, appeared to be projecting boundless energy. _The black-haired one is very attractive, though her friend in green isn't hard on the eyes either. _He thought. He decided to leave before they saw him staring.

"And so, Yukiko, I heard a rumor our homeroom teacher tomorrow may be King Moron himself. I hope not though, I would prefer to have Sofue or Kondo." Chie said. "Um, Yukiko are you OK?"

Yukiko had felt something was odd and then saw something, or rather, SOMEONE.

"Chie, that boy over there." Chie saw a brown-haired boy walking the other way. "Who, him? That guy walking away?" "Yes, him," Yukiko said. "I swear that he was looking at us, or more to the point, at ME!" "You'll probably never see him again, and besides, isn't looking free?" "Well, what if I do see him again?" "Then 'Here comes a new Challenger'" Chie said, referring to the "Amagi Challenge" where guys tried to be Yukiko's boyfriend.

"Chie," Yukiko said, scolding. " Yukiko, he's probably not even your type anyway, so don't worry about it."

_Chie's right. I'll never find my "prince," _Yukiko thought before deciding to focus on the conversation about school.

Charles had walked out of the store in Moel after buying a couple of sodas. After looking at the girls, he had walked back and saw Yu shaking the attendant's hand. Charles then saw Yu having what appeared to be a dizzy spell. "Yu," Charles said with concern.

"Are you OK?" Nanako, who returned from the bathroom, said. "Just a little dizzy," Yu replied. Dojima remarked, "I'm not surprised. It's been a long trip." "Mine was longer, but I think it's getting to me, too," Charles repressed a yawn as he said this. "Let's get you two home, then."

They got back into the car and along the way passed the 2 girls. Charles didn't notice them.

Yukiko Amagi certainly noticed him.

_Dojima Residence_

The car pulled in to a house at the end of a street. As they went in, Dojima said, "I know it's not what you expected, but it's your home for the next year. What's mine is yours." "Domo," Charles said. "I'm just sorry we couldn't put you 2 in separate rooms." "I've roomed with my brother before, this is no different," Charles said. "You've been gracious enough to take us in, Uncle. Sharing with Charles is no problem." Dojima laughed at that.

There was food spread out on the table. It was prepackaged with a logo that said "Junes" on it. "I'm sorry if you were expecting more, but I really don't know how to cook," Dojima said, with a 2 parts per million amount of sheepishness. "No worries," Charles said with a smile.

Dojima's cell began to ring. "Yes, Dojima here." A pause. "Really? When?" Another pause. All right, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dojima ended the call and said, "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze." _More like "real life" made the choice for you,_ Charles thought.

"I'll be home late," Dojima said. He opened the door. "Nanako, it's raining, did you bring in the laundry?" "Yes, Dad," Nanako said. "Thanks, Nanako." Dojima closed the door and left.

Nanako looked a little downcast. "Your dad's a detective, right?" Yu asked. "Uh-huh, he works for the Inaba Police Department. But he's gone a lot." "But I bet when he's at work you're a good girl?" Charles said. "Uh-huh, I can cook breakfast and clean," Nanako said feeling proud Charles called her a "good girl." Looking at the TV, she said, "Oh it's Junes."

There was a commercial for Junes, showing that it was "Customer Appreciation Day" at Junes every day.

"_Huh. A Sears or Mall of America with a Wal-Mart Philosophy," _Charles said. "_You Americans pigeonhole EVERYTHING," _Yu said in English to Charles's surprise. "Cheater." Yu shrugged. "You never asked."

"Every day's great at your Junes!" The jingle played. "Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako repeated, waving her arm like a metronome with her index finger pointed out. Charles smiled.

After eating dinner and spending time watching TV with Nanako, Nanako went to bed. The two teens went to their room. Charles unpacked his books, his PS3 and HD-Monitor, his sleeping bag, as Yu got the futon, his games and Blu-rays, and finally, his clothes. Yu had already unpacked his items earlier after Dinner.

"So, is the floor good for you?" Yu asked. "Yu-chan! Already, on our first date? Please be gentle." "Excuse me?"

Charles sighed. "I was just kidding. Look, I feel bad that you're here not by your choice and my being here is making it worse for you." "You're fine, I'm just a little tense because I've never had to share a room outside of a vacation or school trip before." "Yes, but I don't want to make enemies. Can we start again?"

Yu didn't think that was necessary, but he saw in Charles's eyes a need, a longing, for acceptance. Yu decide to take Charles's hand. "Narukami Yu, pleased to meet you," He said with a smile that would be small for most, but actually wide for him. "Charles Waldo." He smiled warmly at Yu.

"And I'll be using my sleeping bag on the couch."

_Somewhere, Somewhen_

She had had this dream before.

Ever since she was a little girl she had, on occasion dreamed this dream. However, the dream was only vivid the first time, though she was too young to understand. But now the clarity was crystal.

She was in a hallway. She heard behind a door crying and a gentle, deep voice.

"Sh-she hates m-me. My fr-friends won't speak to m-m-m-me. I didn't do anything wr-wr-wrong. But they wo-won't believe me."

_Why is there crying? What has happened here? _Yukiko thought. She looked out the window and saw snow, which was impossible for April, it would not hit until November or December.

She felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw that she was holding, "A protection charm?" It was one she had seen from Tatsuhime Shrine. _But why am I holding it?_

"_I should have known it-it-it was too good to-to-to be true," _the voice said in English. She had learned English, not only because her father wanted her to, but because she had thought because of this dream, she would be rescued from inheriting her family's inn by a Westerner. A "prince," if you will.

What surprised her was that she always knew in her heart the voice. She knew it like her very own.

_"I'm worthless."_

"NO!" Yukiko says and opens the door. She felt like her mind's eye was there, but the rest of her mind and her body were in the actual moment of the dream. She sees who is crying:

IT WAS THE BOY FROM THIS AFTERNOON!

"Yu-Yuki?" he says looking at her.

She looked at him and said, "Charles-chan." _What? _"You are not worthless, do you hear me? You still have one friend. One friend who still loves you and still needs you."

Yukiko didn't know why she said these things as she didn't know him.

But she sat down and wrapped her arms around him and gently kissed him on the lips. Once their lips parted, he started sobbing very loudly, releasing his pain and sadness. "I love you, Amagi Yukiko," he said before his crying re-intensified to its previous level.

"_I love you, Charles Waldo. More than anything in this world, I love you. I will always love you."_ Tears streamed down her cheeks. "_I will never abandon you again. I will always protect you." "Please don't leave me," _he cried. "_I'm not. Shhh. It's OK, I'm here. Just let it out. I'm here for YOU now."_

She then looked at herself in a mirror and saw her reflection say words.

It was at this point she woke up. She was in the inn. Chie was in a floor mattress a few feet away from Yukiko, asleep.

Yukiko lay back down; she never told anyone that she had this dream. But this was the first time that she knew what the reflection was mouthing to her.

"You'll understand when the time comes."

She wondered what crime this "Charles Waldo" could have committed to leave him abandoned.

…

She never had an answer.


	3. Chapter 2: School Daze

**Author's Notes:**

First, I'd like to thank anybody and everybody who has read the story so far. I hope you continue with me to the end. As I said, this is my first time writing something that could be considered "publishable," so I may get off the tracks. I'm sorry, but I hope your reviews will right the ship and yes, mixing metaphors was intentional.

Updates: I'll be updating today because of the Utah Pioneer Day state holiday, after this, since I do work with a bus commute of an hour+ I may not be able to update every day. Weekends are more likely. But if I have a chapter done on a weekday…I see no need to torture you. :)

Yukiko x OC: Why, because I have not seen a fanfic yet here that's done this. Chie and Naoto are the popular ones, I've concluded. Still if there's been a Yukiko x OC before mine, point me there, please.

Yu x TBD: I'm still deciding between Rise, Naoto, or maybe another character who would be OC in name and some backstory only. I'll let you figure it out. :)

Adaptation: I will be, as the summary said, adapting P4, Golden, and the Animation. However, I'm not a stenographer, nor am I going to be a copy-and-paste artist. Whatever I don't remember, I'll use dialogue worded by myself that contains the gist as time goes on of what was said.

Please review, I would greatly appreciate it as time goes on to help me make this the best Persona 4 fanfic I can make, so that all can enjoy it.

I may have run this too long. Explanation below.

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, Atlus and their parent, Index Corp. Does.

**Chapter 2**

**April 12, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

Today was the beginning of school. Where the shaping of young minds continues on. The Second-Year class of Yasogami High was purported to have some of the brightest minds potentially in it…

"Stupid American coming through." Sigh. And one "Stupid American" who forgot to set his alarm. Charles couldn't believe he made that mistake if he hurried in the shower he wouldn't be late.

Yu was already eating breakfast that Nanako made for the 3. Dojima had to leave early. "Is he gonna be done?" Nanako said. At that moment, the shower water turned off. "I think he will," Yu said with faint amusement. THUMP! came from the bathroom. "OW! Lousy two-legged pants." "Maybe not." Nanako giggled. Charles had come out of the bathroom and was tying his maroon tie, deciding not to have the uniform jacket secured as it was too tight. _I weigh a buck thirty, and this thing is too tight when secured. They gave me the wrong size. Thank heavens the school I found allows for some variation. "_Nanako could you please butter me…?" Nanako held up a plate with buttered toast on it. "Domo," Charles said.

"Do you have your umbrella?" Yu asked. "Cripes!" Charles within 45 seconds had been up and down the stairs, returning with a navy blue umbrella. "Nanako, Thanks for the toast, it was quite good." "Thank you", she said with a giggle.

"My school's near yours, want to go with me?" Nanako asked. "Indeed, Milady. Please show Sir Narukami and I the way." Nanako giggled. Yu rolled his eyes with a smirk.

_Samegawa Flood plain, School Zone_

It was raining. The flood plain had a bunch of kids of various school-years walking. They came to a T shaped crossroads and Nanako said, "My school's this way," pointing towards her school. "You just follow the big kids." "Domo, Nana-chan," both boys said. She giggled and waved goodbye.

"I didn't think you'd make it, I tried to wake you and you just muttered to leave you alone and asked 'haven't I suffered enough'?" Yu said. "I'm sorry, Yu. I just had this dream last night." "What about? Was it chasing and fighting something in dense fog?" "No, that's all Yu." "All Yu? Funny, Waldo." "No, it was a dream I've had off and on for 9 years. But it wasn't this vivid since the first time until last night." Yu listened intently as Charles continued.

"In the dream, I'm crying. I feel alone and awful because I was accused of something I knew I didn't do, but maybe reasonable minds would reasonably conclude I did, if that makes sense." "Not entirely." "I then, at my lowest ebb, say I'm worthless, and then this girl comes in and…" "Go on." "She says…She loves me, she'll always love me and she'll never abandon me again. Then she starts crying a little too after we kiss but her focus is on just hugging and comforting me, then the dream ends."

"That's not odd," Yu says politely. "Yu, that dream is in the winter in our room and she speaks English…and Japanese." "That...is odd."

The two changed the subject talking about life in Utah for Charles vs. life for Yu in Kyoto and Tokyo where Yu had recently lived. Then they heard a voice say, "Whoa! Look out!" Then passing him, Charles saw a boy with lose control of his bicycle and he crashed into a garbage can.

"I think we should just leave him be." Yu said, not uncaring but obviously believing involving himself would do more harm than good. Charles didn't agree, and looked and felt bad. But Yu, in a way, was right. They were already starting to edge again towards being late. Since it was day one, it was always good to make a good first impression.

_Yasogami High_

"That's it, Waldo, you're going on my shit list." Truth to tell, Charles hadn't done anything wrong.

What had happened was when class started, the 2 boys, after getting their assignment to Class 2-2, and meeting their teacher, were in the front of the room. Yu was told by the teacher, Kinshiro Morooka, to introduce himself after writing his name on the board in kanji symbol. Yu had started to introduce himself when Morooka said "You were looking at that girl by the window. You're going on my shit list." "Excuse me, but can the new kid sit here?" A voice familiar to Charles said. But he hadn't looked up, hadn't known the makeup of the class, beyond Yu, him, and Morooka whose overbite made him a winner for cover photo for The Big Book of British Smiles.

With his right eye, after taking his glasses off and pinching his nose, he saw Yu take a seat next to "Chee-ay." He was then called up, opened his left eye while walking up to the board. He tried to write his name in kanji symbol, but it was difficult. Not because of him being American. No, it was because of his…_No. I don't want to be pitied._ "And this loser is from farther away; so far away from a place so small, his country's not even sure it exists." _He has a breath that smells of dead yak, crossed with deader yak, and I'M the loser?_ "My name is Waldo, Char-" "You were looking at the girl in the back, you perverted shit, I saw you." "My apologies, Sensei, but I was not." Charles respectfully said.

Which led to now. "Take the seat next to Amagi. Maybe sitting next to her you'll learn some self-control."

Charles saw he was pointing to a seat…to…the…left…of…HER!

The girl from yesterday. The girl from his dream. There was no doubt in his mind. IT. WAS. HER.

She had frowned upon hearing that, looked over to "Chee-ay" and muttered something to the effect of… "Never going to see him again?" But then she looked at him and it was in that moment…it…seemed…Time Itself…STOPPPED.

As if the two of them were the only ones in the universe.

Then at least one person rejoined the universe when Morooka said, "What, are you blind even with glasses, Waldo? Take your seat." "My apologies, Sensei." Most of the class laughed at him. _So much for good first impressions._

"Chee-ay" was talking to both transfers, "He's kind of a pain, isn't he. We call him King Moron." "Quiet!" Morooka said.

Out of the corner of his eye, though he managed to keep most of his focus on King Moron, he looked at Yukiko. She was wearing the exact wardrobe as she did in the dream. Red cardigan sweater over her female uniform, uniform skirt, black tights, black shoes, red hairband.

She was gorgeous. She was also probably very much taken.

Either she had a steady boyfriend or she had multiple ones to choose from the moment she decided to go exclusive, or she was betrothed in an arranged marriage that would come to fruition at a specified point in the future. She was Major League and he was batting AA.

He decided to focus on his immediate classmates for a moment while Moron was turned away erasing Yu's and Charles's names. He saw the boy who had the bike malfunction that set him up on a blind date with a garbage can, sitting behind Yu. He wore a white T-shirt underneath, Charles could tell, under his partially opened uniform jacket. He also had orange tinged headphones. He also saw "Chee-ay" wear a green track sweater over her uniform, the sweater having various buttons pinned on it.

Charles turned his attention to the front before Moron knew Charles was looking any which way but front. Moron started rambling and ranting about how society is going downhill and about perverts and shitheads. Charles took notes as there may be something on an exam.

He'd rather spend time "bird" watching.

The school day finally ended with Morooka saying, "Regular lectures tomorrow." _That wasn't regular? All I have is 5 pages I could probably give _The New Yorker_._ _Sigh._

As students were filing out the PA announcement sounded. ** "Attention, all teachers and faculty, Please report to the faculty office for a brief meeting. All students are to remain in their classrooms and not to leave until further notice." **"You hear that, ya shitheads! Don't leave until you're told."

Despite the situation, Charles smiled as now he could get better acquainted with his classmates. He heard a student ask Yukiko, "Hey, Amagi? Is it true that that announcer Yamano Mayumi is staying at your family's inn?" She sighed and said, "I really can't discuss it." _Her family owns the local Inn I could have stayed at? Stupid, stupid, stupid. _The consulate did try besides a sponsor family and the dorm in Okina to get Charles extended stay at the local inn, on the consulate's dime due to the delay in processing Charles as an exchange student. But Charles had turned it down, because he didn't want to be a large burden on the American Taxpayer. _I hope you guys thank me when your tax refund comes next year._

"Wonder what happened?" "Chee-ay" said. "Hey, new kid! You're Narukami, right?" "Yes," Yu replied. "I'm Satonaka Chie," she said in way of polite introduction. "This is my friend Amagi Yukiko. We were wondering if you would join us after school." "I can if Charles can, he's my roommate at home and I'd prefer not to have him feel left out." "Oh, so you guys aren't…?" "NO!" Both boys said in unison.

"Nice to meet you," Yukiko said apologetically at Yu, "I'm really sorry about all this." "Geez, Yukiko, now they'll think I have no upbringing." Charles smiled at "Chee-ay's" protest. "I don't think we've been introduced, Charles Waldo." He said to her. "Satonaka Chie," she said with a smile and a shake of her hand. _I know I'm not her type, but I do like the combo of brown hair and eyes._

"Amagi Yukiko," Yukiko said offering her hand after a sigh and body language of great reluctance. "We've met," Charles said without thinking as he took her hand. "We have?" she arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mistook me for someone else." "You mean you mistook me?" "Sorry, that's what I meant."

**"All students are now allowed to leave the school. However, there is a police presence in the school zone and we ask after exiting the building in an orderly fashion you do not disturb the authorities."**

"Um, 'Chee-ay', how do you spell your name?" Charles asked. "Why?" she asked. "Because I've never heard that name before." "It's not an uncommon name." "I've never heard that name before for Japanese girls and I've heard several."

Annoyed, she said, "Name 20." "Yukiko, Yuriko, Yukio, Aki, Akiko, Amiko, Mika, Miko, Rin, Kasumi, Yumi, Rumiko, Yukari, Mitsuru, Saki, Kyoko, Yoko, Yuko, Saori, Miyu." "Name 6 more." "Eriko, Sakura, Kaede, Sora, Rikku, Kairi." "Name 5 more." _She's really gonna do this _Family Guy_ gag._ "Reiko, Setsuka, Yamada, Minako, Hamuko."

_"C.H.I.E.,"_ She said, blood dripping from every letter after staring at him. "Thank you for the Roman spelling you've been a wonderful audience." Yukiko just shook her head, _what's with this guy._

Chie was about to reply to Charles when she heard, "Miss Satonaka" "Yes," she said to the voice, it was the boy with the headphones. "I want to thank you again for letting me borrow this…andI'mreallysorryI'llmakeituptoyounextpaychec k!" He had been kneeling in penance when he returned the DVD case to her, but then was getting up to make a quick getaway.

However, Chie tripped him and opened the DVD case. "EEE! MY TRIAL OF THE DRAGON! What did you do to it? It's all cracked!" Sure enough, it was cracked so hard, Charles and Yu could see the split. "I think I have a crack myself. Critical hit to the nads." "_Did he land on his…?" _Charles asked Yu. "_Yes, and when you blinked she also kicked him there." "OUCH!" "_Are you all right?" Yukiko asked. "Never mind him, Yukiko."

"Hanamura Yosuke, You'll pay for this." "I think he just did." Chie glowered at Charles. "Sorry." "Let's just leave him be," Yu said. Charles frowned, but because he didn't have a house key yet, decided to leave with Yu. But he decided to leave with advice. "Dude, get a cup." Charles was rewarded with a groan.

Charles had joined the others when he saw a boy with a different school uniform approach the other 3, or more specifically, Yukiko. "You're Yuki, aren't you?" "Excuse me?" The boy had charcoal gray hair and was wearing a uniform blazer suit, with a green tie, and red and green checkered button pin or crest, Charles wasn't sure from his distance.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" The boy said a little creepy for Charles's tastes, but it just may be he was being too forward. Those eyes though, reminded him of a fish.

"I, uh, I don't know what you…" Yukiko said uncomfortably. At the same time there was one boy betting another a can of TaP on whether or not the stranger would succeed at "The Amagi Challenge." _She doesn't have a boyfriend?! She may still have a betrothed, though, and the challenge is to replace said beau._

"So are you gonna go out with me or what?" _Now he's desperate._ "I'm sorry, but no." "The hell with you." He departed, very angry.

"What was that about?" Yukiko asked in confusion. "Are you kidding, Yukiko? He was trying to ask you out on a date!" Chie said. "He did?"

_I'd be unnerved too if someone accosted me like that for a date,_ Charles thought.

"So another person cruelly turned down, huh, Yukiko-San, I remember you got me the same way last year." Yosuke said, going to his bike. They were at the front entrance after all. _He recovers in 6 minutes and it takes me 15._ "I don't remember doing that," she said with confidence. "Oh, so would you like to go out with me?" He said with high hopes. "I'm sorry, no." "That's what I get for getting my hopes up. Don't scare the new kids either, Chie." "We're only curious!" she yelled as he biked off.

_Samegawa Flood Plain, School Zone_

"What's with this fog?" Charles wondered. "So you're here because of your parents' job, huh, I thought it was something more exciting," Chie said. "My parents rocketed me here to Earth from our dying planet and I'm supposed to fight for Truth, Justice, and The American Way," Charles said. Yu just shook his head with a smirk, Chie glared, and Yukiko rolled her eyes and sighed. Her…beautiful…black…eyes. "He always like this?" Yukiko asked. "I'm afraid so, even after only one day."

"So what's your real story, then, Waldo?" Yukiko said "Foreign Exchange, though thanks to a delay by the American Consulate, the bigger schools were taken." "I see," Chie said. "Don't get me wrong, though. I like Inaba, it kind of reminds me of Taylorsville." "Taylorsville?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, it's a small suburban city outside Salt Lake City." "Ah," she replied. _Was she feigning interest just then or…?_

Chie began discussing about Mount Yasogami, how it was famous for its pottery… or dyes. Then she mentioned the Amagi Inn. "It's a traditional Inn and Yukiko's going to own it someday." "It's just an old inn, it's nothing special," Yukiko said with embarrassment. Charles said, "I would think that carrying on a tradition would be quite special."

"Yukiko stopped in her tracks. She never heard anybody but Chie talk about the tradition that significantly, outside of her family and the employees. _What is this guy's deal? _

"Admit it, you think Yukiko's cute." She said this to both boys. "Chie, please don't start this again." _She really asking for Yukiko or just testing the waters for herself?_ Diplomatically Charles said, "I think you're both cute." Chie blushed and Yukiko looked away in embarrassment. "But she doesn't have a boyfriend, even though she's the most popular girl in school. Weird, huh?" "Chie! Don't believe a word she's saying. It's not like I've been popular or ever had a boyfriend. Wait, I mean, I don't want a boyfriend."

"Maybe you haven't found him yet," Charles said after sharing a glance with Yu. "Oh, and I suppose you know where I should look," Yukiko said icily. "Whenever someone is searching for something, they usually find it in the last place they thought to check." "And that place is…?" Even more coldly. "Ohhh no. I'm not going to tell you. It'll ruin the surprise for you. Besides, you're the one still searching." "You assume much." He raised his hands and said with a smirk, "Hey, you asked. If you weren't searching, you wouldn't have asked."

Yukiko blushed as red as her cardigan. _How did HE know I was still searching for my "prince?"_

"Say, what's that?" Chie was pointing to some flashing lights. "Emergency lights, I'd wager." Charles said. Sure enough there were some emergency lights flashing for an ambulance and some police cars. The four teens heard that there was a body hanging on an antenna. "Wow, did you hear that?" Chie said. "A dead body!"

Charles saw Dojima supervising the scene. _That tracks. _However, another plainclothes started running over past the teens and started vomiting. "Adachi, when are you going to stop acting like a rookie, we need to start canvassing the neighborhood." "Sorry, Boss." "Tch." Then he saw the teens, "What are you doing here?" looking at Yu and Charles. "We were walking from school and we were in the neighborhood. Did something happen?" Charles asked. "That damn principal. I asked him not to let students through this way." "The school zone's this big?" "Yes. Oh I'm sorry. You're probably wondering where I know these 2 boys from. I'm their guardian for the next year. I hope you all get along together but you need to get home and not ask any more questions."

"Alright, see you two, tomorrow," Chie said. "Goodbye", Yukiko said politely, though she was looking at Charles and was somehow disappointed she had to leave. "Ladies," he said with an earnest bow. Yu just nodded.

Yukiko started walking but then she turned around and looked at the American boy, who was walking the other way. Once he was out of earshot she asked, "Who the HELL are you, Charles Waldo?" "Yukiko!"

"So which one did you like?" Chie asked, after Yukiko caught up to her. "Chie, I told you I'm not interested in a boyfriend." "Just looking out for you." "I know, you always have, but I can't focus on a boyfriend." "Maybe Waldo-kun is right and you haven't looked in the right place yet." "What did he mean by that, anyway?" "Beats me. He does seem nice, if a little weird. Though, you seemed annoyed by him."

"Chie, he's the boy from the dream I told you about this morning." "Ha-ha-ha, you're kidding, right?" "No, and I was annoyed because when I saw him walk into the room I was uncomfortable." "Maybe you should try that Midnight Channel thing I heard about." "What Midnight Channel?" "Well, you see, it goes like this…"

Meanwhile, the 2 boys were walking, and Yu asked, "What's wrong?" "Yu, Yukiko's the girl from my dream. I'm sitting next to my dream girl and she wants NOTHING to do with me." "Maybe if you told less jokes." _"Bugs Bunny once said 'Don't take life too seriously. You may not survive." "There is such a thing as time and place."_

_ "Dammit, Yu! I know that! But when you said I was a 'fish out of water' you were more right than you know. Besides, if I try to ease up on the jokes, she'll just see a dime-a-dozen American. Nobody wants to see the real me, no matter how much I want them to,"_ he said sadly.

_ "Charles. Just try." "Trying is the first step towards failure." "More Bugs Bunny?" "Homer Simpson." "Follow your heart, not fictional characters." "All right, for Yu." "That pun's not funny."_

Charles looked back.

"Neither is a dead body."

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if this was too long but I wanted to start running the parallel P4 and OC plots together a bit more, including introducing Yosuke and Adachi and fleshing out my ideas on Yukiko and possibly Chie. I actually had an evening scene with Nanako, involving why Charles may sometimes like to speak English, and if that means he doesn't like speaking Japanese. Also, the final scene above between Yu and Charles was actually also there. But I gotta learn to "Kill my darlings" and tighten things up. Thank you, though for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Fit to Be Tied

**Author's Notes: I decided that there was a segment that while I_ intended _to be considered out of character, I didn't do a good job of providing an in-continuity reason so I have updated this Chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and its Parent, Index Corp. does.

**Chapter 3  
April 13, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

"Excuse me! Stupid American! Again!" Charles had forgotten to set his alarm again, overslept again; "OW!" fell again trying to put on his pants quickly. "Nanako…" The toast appeared before him even faster, "Domo". "You need to set your alarm," She said. He said, I'm sorry, I must be a hassle." Nanako giggled. "No, it's OK."

_He's good with kids, _Yu thought. "You ready? We need to get going." "Sorry, Yu"

"Bye, Nanako." Charles said with a wave. "She's taken to you more than me," Yu said. Charles frowned at that. It was only last night, after Charles had a hard time using chopsticks that Charles started speaking in English. Nanako wondered if Charles didn't like speaking Japanese. "Nanako, I wouldn't be here if I thought that." "_Is that a problem?" _he said to Yu. "_Kind of." "Yu, she sees you as the picture of Japanese reserved with your piercing silver eyes and that intimidates her." _Charles sighed._ "I have noticed that the only person you've said more than five sentences to is I. Is it because we both are strangers in a strange land and it's been kind of a bonding experience?"_

Yu thought about it. _"No, it's because I figure you'll just talk to me anyway, so it's much better if I respond." _"Forget Yu." Yu just smirked and said, "I'm kidding. You're just saying give it time, right?" "Yes."

"Any more dreams of Amagi?" "Yes, though this was more of a montage of her and I hanging out, dating, skiing, fighting in battle against… I don't know what and I don't know why she's wearing glasses, riding motor scooters… uhhh, kissing. Yeah, just kissing. No adult content whatsoever." "You're blushing, Waldo." "No, I'm not." "So, no more secrets between you 2 then, huh?" "I don't know if these were real or not. It's like some higher power wants us together but isn't giving me any advice."

Yu was about to tease Charles a little more when they heard Yosuke's voice. "Watch out!" Then they saw Yosuke end up in the trash can. Again. "Help, get me outta here," both boys heard him say. Charles decided to help today. Yu sighed and smiled. _Charles really cares about other people._ Yu decided to join in.

"Thanks, you guys are lifesavers," Yosuke said. "All part of the service," Charles said with a smile. "You're Narukami, right?" Yu nodded. "And you're that exchange student, Waldo?" "Yes." "I'm Hanamura Yosuke." With the introduction over, Yosuke looked at his bike. "I just got this thing fixed, too. Now it's acting up, but I think I can get it to work. One of you like to hop on?" "I'm good," Charles said. Yu, on the other hand decided to brave the ride, probably to get to school early.

_Yasogami High_

King Moron wasn't saying anything of substance in the "normal" lecture. He was ranting about the Yamano woman, who Dojima, when he got home last night, and the news confirmed was the victim. After wasting time on how the affair was "her fault" and her death was probably "her fault," Moron decided to teach.

"Waldo, who was it who said 'a friend is a single soul dwelling in two bodies'?" "Aristotle, Sensei." The class gasped in awe. "That's right, but don't you perverts get the idea to use that as a pickup line." Charles wrote down just the "relevant" portion.

The day went smoothly from there, except for Yosuke, smelling of garbage. That was no longer an issue after Yosuke had either changed his uniform or at least washed it at lunch.

"Hey, you guys wanna hang out?" he asked both boys. Charles and Yu both looked over and shrugged, figuring Yosuke wanted to thank them for earlier. "Yeah," Charles said. "Great, I know this place that sells steak at a good price."

"And what about me?" Chie said. "Or have you forgotten about Trial of the Dragon?" "No, I haven't forgotten," Yosuke groaned. "You do owe her a debt of honor," Charles said. "Fine," Yosuke said with resignation." "Hey, Yukiko, you hear that? Free steak!" "I'm sorry, I'll have to pass, I don't want to gain any more weight, besides the inn is really busy."

"I don't think you'll ever have to worry about your weight," Charles blurted out. Yosuke and Chie gasped, Yu looked mortified and muttered, "Charles, you really don't know how to talk to girls."

Yukiko was stunned. He had said it so candidly, so honestly.

So lovingly.

Which, of course, were grounds to get in his face.

"EXCUSE ME?" She said, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I said, would you like help at the inn?" "I'm more interested in the other thing you said." "Oh, that. That was a comment that I meant to think, not say out loud." "And why not?" "Because I thought you'd take it wrong," he said in a small voice. _Since he's been better behaved today, I'll overlook that. But he still needs a "warning."_

She smiled at him and said, "I appreciate the offer of help, but we won't need you today. Maybe this weekend." Smiling wider she pulled out her phone. "What's your number; I'll give you the inn's number and my number. For business purposes, of course." "All right, but why?"

She had been facing him, but then she grabbed Charles by his tie, her face inches from his. He had been blushing, but now his face was practically crimson. She looked at him with this oh, so dark, mischievous smile on her face, although it also appeared her eyes were, for a second, golden? "_Because I appreciated your compliment. However, let's try to be more careful with them in the future." "I see. I'm sorry." _Then she whispered throatily in his ear, "_Don't be." _

She then pushed him back gently. "If you'll excuse me." "Yukiko?" Chie said. "Enjoy your steak, Chie. Talk to you later." Yosuke said to Charles, "What is it with you?" "I don't know, Yosuke. Honest." Charles was sweating. He was red-faced. In fact he had exerted so much control on NOT trying to kiss her. "Well, aren't you coming? "Yeah, I am."

_Junes Food Court_

He couldn't believe that he did that. He was so ashamed. What a mess.

But he did have to stop his nose from bleeding. _Why did she do that? I was polite to her all day, just nodded a greeting or said hello, and then…_

"Hey, this isn't steak!" Chie protested. "I couldn't afford 3 steaks," Yosuke said, "I had to change plans. Eat your food before it gets cold." Charles had been given a fork. Probably because Yu had said something to Yosuke. Charles felt embarrassed. He didn't want to look like an incompetent at anything."

"Still, I don't know why we had to come to your place," Chie remarked. "It's not my place." "What do you mean his place?" Charles asked. "My father manages this Junes. He moved my family down here from Tokyo about 7 months ago." Looking at Yu, he says, "So I'm a city boy, just like you." Yu…slightly smiled. "Not that this place is helping the shopping district," Chie said. "Hey, sitting right here," Yosuke said, "besides you can't blame it all on Junes." "Do people take it out on you, Yosuke?" Charles asked. "Yes." "They shouldn't. It seems to me that Junes was coming anyway, and so it would have been inevitable that, that whoever would have managed it would get the blame."

"So what was that with you and Yukiko?" Chie asked. "Yes, I'd like to know that, too," Yu said, looking at Charles. "Look, I didn't mean to say that out loud. And yes, Yu, I know how to talk to girls and a comment like mine is borderline." Charles pulled off his glasses and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Has she always acted like this?" "Well, when we were younger, she and I always played little teasing pranks with each other. And she stopped altogether once she reached middle school, because I think once she turned 13 she started working more at the inn, being more serious and respectful.

"But, it's not like her to do that a stranger, but maybe it's just her way of dealing with you. I mean, you were the boy looking at us on Monday, weren't you?" "I...I was" "Don't be embarrassed, but it may have started something in her. Oh, and I meant to ask her if she saw the Midnight Channel." "The Midnight channel?" Charles asked. "Yes, it goes like this, if you look at the screen of an unplugged TV at midnight when it's raining, you'll see your soulmate." "And from there?" Charles asked. "What do you mean?" Chie asked. "Well, showing a soulmate is one thing, but does this channel offer advice, guidance, a shortcut?" "No, I guess the rest is up to the viewer." _Just like my dream._

"Aren't you a little old to believe in that kiddy stuff?" Yosuke said. "That's why you never have a boyfrien-." "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" She said kicking Yosuke in the shin. "I'll have you know, I'll be checking it tonight. You guys should do the same." Yu nodded, but Charles said, "No promises."

Yu was watching the TV. The news was talking about the Yamano woman again. Yosuke had been teasing Chie by saying the killer may be close by. Then a girl with long brown hair showed up, wearing a Junes apron. "Saki-Senpai."

"Is that his girlfriend?" Yu asked Chie. "Nah, he wishes. That's Konishi Saki. Her family runs the liquor store in the shopping district." "Yet she's working here?" Charles asked. "I think it's part time." Charles noticed Chie looked a little melancholy, "What is it?" "Oh, it's nothing." She paused and smirked, "_So Yukiko got you all hot and bothered?" _Charles sighed, "_Cheater. Anyway I didn't mean for that to happen. I hate to think I've caused her to act out of character. _Without betraying any secrets, do you know if she's unhappy or something?"

"She's been a little unhappy lately, but she would have told me why if it were serious. I honestly would not know why she'd act like this." "Maybe she's repressing and it's coming out in an out of character way?" "I don't know…" Then Chie asked the question he feared she would ask:

"Do you like her?"

Charles replied in the only way he knew how, honestly and in English, "_I don't know."_

Yosuke and Saki had returned, mainly because she noticed Yu and Charles. "Hey, you're the transfer students, right?" Yu nodded. Charles said "Yes, Senpai" "Well, I hope you guys can be friends Hana-chan doesn't have many. Just let me know if he's annoying you." "Senpai, another 5 minutes with him and I'd have to enter a mental ward." "Hey!" "I'm just kidding," Saki said. "I wasn't." "HEY!"

"Well, I'd better get back to work. It was nice meeting you two." "Wait, Senpai!" Yosuke said. "What about what I asked you the other day?" "Yeah, I'll go with you, we'll discuss it on my next break."

"Boo-yah!" Yosuke said, fist-pumping. "What are you excited about?" Chie asked. Yosuke showed tickets to a movie opening soon. "Oh, the Scion of the invading chain and the Daughter of the Liquor store family. Oh-ho, forbidden love!" Chie said which made Yosuke bristle. Charles said good-naturedly, ""I WAS just kidding, Yosuke. I hope you and Senpai have a nice time."

After Yosuke went to his dad's office to ask for the time off, the rest broke for the day. Charles did take a look around Junes, but it was a brief look. _Senpai looked tired, and I'm not entirely sure she was kidding. I hope she doesn't hurt Yosuke. He seems like a nice guy. Needs a little more brain-to-mouth filtering. SHIT! What am I thinking? I need it more than him!_

_Dojima Residence_

Charles and Yu arrived home. Dojima was home too and was watching TV with Nanako. They were re-showing an interview with a student. "Where did they find her?" "Dojima-san…" "You can call me 'Ryotaro-san' or 'Ryo-san', Charles, I don't mind," he said with a small smile. _Guess it's because I'm not family like Yu is. _"Ryo-san, why are they interviewing that girl?" "She found the body of Ms. Yamano. I'd hoped the press wouldn't interview her." The interview kept going, getting more personal and off-topic with each question. _Bad blurring technique. Despite the higher pitched voice, they're doing a bad job on her face and hair. A child could see that was Saki-senpai._ He looked at Nanako, _Okay, a child who's actually MET Senpai._ Charles started his evening studies.

_Amagi Inn_

Yukiko had a break after things finally wound down at the inn. She decided to text Chie.

**Yukiko: So, how was your steak?  
Chie: Yosuke cheaped out.  
Yukiko: I'm sorry.  
Chie: What was that with Charles?  
Chie: Are u OK?  
Yukiko: I'm fine. I was just TEASING him.  
Yukiko: He seemed so easy for it.  
Chie: I think he likes you.  
Chie: He may even 3 you.  
Yukiko: I don't WANT a boyfriend.  
Chie: Then just try being A friend.  
Yukiko: Why do you care so much?  
Chie: Because he cares so much.  
Yukiko: YOU could date him.  
Chie: Seriously, though. I don't think he's interested in the "Challenge."  
Yukiko: ...  
Yukiko: I have to get back to work. Goodnight, Chie.  
Chie: …  
Chie: Goodnight, Yukiko.**

Yukiko closed her phone; the rest of her shift was quiet. However, when she went to bed she thought to herself. _I'm not staying up to watch that "Midnight Channel." I don't have a soulmate. I don't have a prince. This "urban legend" has nothing to do with me._

_ What does Charles feel for me? What do I feel for him?_

_ …_

_ Damn, I hate when I don't have an answer._

_Dojima Residence_

_"So you do agree with me that was Saki-senpai? _Charles asked Yu._ "Yes, it looked like her." "She probably left school early to start working at Junes and got the living daylights scared out of her."_

Charles was playing Bayonetta on his PS3. "Think Amagi got her for inspiration?" Yu asked, with a smirk. "I hope not. I like nice girls. I mean, I don't mind strong women, but please be emotionally strong and yet also tender, don't be a girl just known for kicking ass and taking name." Charles paused both his game and his train of thought. "Why do you ask? You interested in her?" "She may be my type, but I think there are other fish in the sea," Yu responded diplomatically. "Chie, perhaps?" "Either that or my 'dream girl' is still out there, unlike you."

"Isn't it close to Midnight, yet? Maybe your 'other fish' will be on it." "Doubt it, Waldo"

It was raining. Both boys decided to watch the TV, unplugged, in the dark, at Midnight. "What a waste of time," Yu said. Charles shrugged.

Then the clock struck 12.

The TV flashed to life and what appeared to Charles and Yu was a girl with long brown hair. However, she appeared to be writhing in pain and then, 60 seconds after it started, it was over.

However, Yu moved toward the TV as if being summoned. Heard in his head, _I am thou, thou art I. Reach out with your new power. _"Yu?" Yu reached out to the TV. When he touched the screen…

"_HOLY SHIT!"_ Charles said. Yu's hand was in the TV screen. It was ACTUALLY in the TV screen, as if the screen were a pool of water.

Suddenly, Yu felt something trying to drag him in. _"YU!" _Charles said with concern. Yu tried to pull himself out but it was as if the pull was increasing. Charles grabbed onto Yu and tried pulling, but it was no use. _Dammit, I can't pull as hard as a normal boy because of my…NO! Not right now! _Charles pulled harder, as hard as he could, and then some. The strain was tremendous, but then the TV let Yu loose and they both fell backwards, Yu falling on top of Charles. _"Ow! That's gonna leave a bruise."_ "_Charles-chan, you're my hero," _Yu said flirtatiously.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you OK?" Nanako asked. "Yes, Nanako_. _I tripped and fell on Charles. I didn't mean to wake you." Nanako left the door.

"So what did you think?" Yu asked Charles seriously.

Charles's reply was the opening whistle to The X-Files.


	5. Chapter 4: Channel Change

** Author's Note: I just want to thank those who have reviewed so far and hope more of you continue to read and review. Thank you for taking the time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and its Parent, Index Corp. does.**

**Chapter 4  
April 14, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

Charles had been able to finally set his alarm. Even more amazing was despite what happened earlier this morning he was able to sleep. But what astounded him was that there were no more dreams. He had been concerned there would be another montage. This time, an X-rated one. _Last thing I need is porn in my head._ He grimaced at the thought.

However, now that he was at school, he was worried about which Yukiko would show up today. Cold, grouchy Yukiko or Bayonetta Yukiko.

"Charles-kun, Good morning." He was surprised to receive a warm greeting from her as she sat down next to him. "Yukiko-san. G-good morning to you as well." She was even giving him a warm, friendly smile as if she were actually happy to see him there. _What happened? _He looked at the others; they all were as perplexed as he.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but I just wanted to tease you. I'm sorry if I went too far. I did appreciate your compliment, though. I did mean that. "The pleasure was all yours," he said with a weak smile. "No, really, I was flattered after I thought about it." "All part of the service." She looked confused. "What service? Are you in the military?" Charles swore he heard Chie facepalm at that question.

Once class begun, the time for talk was over. The teacher today was the History teacher, Ms. Sofue. Charles liked the cut of her jib. She had an Egyptian headdress and would point to the class with a dowsing scepter.

"Narukami-kun," She asked at one point. "What was the year before 1 A.D. called?" Yu didn't even hesitate, "1 B.C., Sensei." Some kids thought it had been 0 B.C. Including Yosuke. "I knew that cold," Charles murmured. Yukiko seemed to smile at that.

The rest of the day proceeded without incident, except during lunch in the restroom, Yosuke had asked at the sink, "if you like sitting next to Yukiko?" "It's not bad, as long as she doesn't hate me or mercilessly tease me." "I think today she just decided to be friends." "Probably." "or maybe she decided she either likes you or secretly hates you." "Thanks a LOT, Yosuke."

Still he had to muse on her. He had seen 3 sides, 4 if he counted her spacy moment which Chie had confirmed does happen on occasion with Yukiko.

But he really didn't know her.

"Who the HELL are you, Amagi Yukiko?"

Once the school day was over, Yukiko had to leave again. Even though Chie was excited and thought Yukiko was training to be manager, Yukiko said she was just helping out, then turned to Charles and said they may need help that weekend. She would call with more details.

She had seemed more relaxed with him today, so Charles figured that her Tuesday and Wednesday extremes were just her being tense. _I hope. She did frown significantly when Chie asked if Yukiko was training as manager. I really hope she's not repressing._ He did feel better, though, that she was nicer today.

Chie was talking about the Midnight Channel and said she saw a girl. "What does that mean, my soulmate's a girl?" Charles was trying not to laugh that she didn't know the answer, but he didn't want to risk being kicked. So he said, "It means that this…DAMN…THING doesn't work at all."

It's never good when 3 people stare at you like you lost your mind.

"If you really want to hear something weird," Yu said. "…I put my hand through the TV."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Chie said. "It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. I saw him put the hand in there, I saw him get stuck and you wanna see the bruise his falling on me left?" "You guys live together?" Yosuke asked. "We're roommates, yes," Charles said. "So are you guys…?" "NO!" Yu and Charles said in unison. "Jeez, OK!"

"I think you were tired and just dreamed it, "Chie said. "Satonaka. Bruise. I'll show it to you." Charles then began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm good." He re-buttoned.

"Well, why don't we go to Junes, I'm sure there are some big enough for Narukami to fit in," Chie said. "Witness? My own two eyes? Anybody?" Yeah, we got the latest models in stock for Spring," Yosuke said. "Yeah, and my family's been wanting to get a new TV," Chie said.

Charles was looking at Yu with sad resignation. He was the only one who believed Yu.

Charles sighed, "All right, I wanna see what PS3 games they have anyway." "You have a PS3?" Yosuke and Chie asked. "Uhhh… yes."

"AWESOME!"

_Junes Electronics Department_

Yu was still annoyed that Yosuke and Chie didn't believe him. He didn't like being mocked, at least the way those 2 were mocking him, though he knew they wouldn't believe him. He was glad Charles believed him, though.

Charles was paying for that support though; it seemed, by taking all the questions from Yosuke and Chie about his PS3. What games and Blu-rays did he have? What was the storage space? Does he play multiplayer? Yu did allow a small smile of sympathy, as steam was coming out of Charles's ears.

Chie and Yosuke continued to tease Yu about the TV, by touching it themselves and saying it was a solid screen. They made Charles touch the screen too. Yu saw Charles felt bad as he did it. That made Yu feel better that Charles was in his corner.

While Chie and Yosuke were looking at other TVs for her family, Charles said to Yu, "Maybe it was a one-off or maybe the Midnight Channel needs to be on." IT sounded reasonable, but Yu decided to try again. He reached out towards the TV and then…

Contact.

His hand was inside, but it wasn't trying to pull him in as it was before. "So Narukami, what do you…?" Chie was saying before she noticed Yu. "Whoa! How are you doing that? Is that a special model?" "No," Yosuke said. "It isn't supposed to do that!"

"I think I can go in further," Yu said. Yu crawled halfway in, "It's very spacious in here." "What do you mean, spacious?" Chie said. "What's the rent?" Charles quipped. "What do we do, people will see a guy in the TV?" Chie exclaimed. "I'm surprised there are no security cameras." Charles said.

"Waldo, any suggestions?"

"Have you ever had a dream, Chie, that you were so sure was real? What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?"

"BE SERIOUS!"

"Oh." With a voice that seemed filled with apathy, Charles said "Help! Police! Murder!"

"OOH, I can't take it anymore, I have to go in my pants." "Calm down and help me get him out," Chie said.

Yosuke kept fidgeting because of his bladder issue. Finally even though, Chie and Charles tried to help get Yu out, Yosuke tripped backwards and all four of them fell completely in the TV.

It then stopped shimmering. As if the four were never there.

_?_

The four of them seemed to be in a white tunnel with black squares, almost like TV screens twisting in a Counter-clockwise pattern, until It finally straightened out…

And they landed.

"OW!"

Charles looked around after he landed. He fell on his stomach. Not directly but in such a way that it was not good for his bruise from the previous night. "And my bruise now has friends."

"Are you all right?" Yu asked Chie and Yosuke. "Have a care, Yu?" "Why? I heard from you already." "You're cold, Narukami." "Yeah, I'm fine," Chie said. "Ow! I think I landed on my wallet and cracked my butt," Yosuke said. "That's nothing new," Yu said. "Where are we?" Chie asked. "I think we're inside the TV," Yosuke replied.

Indeed they were. They appeared to be in a TV set with lights above and concentric circles that had outlines you would see in a crime scene.

"What's with this fog?" Chie asked. "I don't have…" "IF YOU SAY 'THE FOGGIEST IDEA' I WILL SO KICK YOUR ASS, CHARLES!" "…a clue," he finished as he had intended, with a look on his face indicating he was a little scared and not interested in telling jokes. "Sorry," she said.

Well, we've got to find a way out of here," Yosuke said. "We?" Charles asked. "I agree. It's better to do so than to stay here," Chie agreed. "We?" Charles repeated.

They had wandered for who knows how long? Yosuke had checked his cell and saw no service. "I can't see anything in this fog," Chie stated. "Hey!" Yosuke exclaimed. "I think it's getting lighter here."

They had found a building with a room. When they entered it what they saw was…"Freaky," Charles had concluded. They saw blood dripping on the floor from the walls, they saw a picture of a woman with her face torn off.

But what scared Charles the most…

There was a chair, with a scarf over it, tied as a noose.

Charles already wasn't feeling well.

So it wasn't a surprise when he vomited.

"EWW!" Chie said before noticing his face. "Are you OK?" "No, this room is freaking me out. I think I feel sick." Wiping his face he apologized, "I'm sorry, Chie" "Don't be, I'm getting a bad feeling from this place myself." She said this, despite the room, with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore, I have to go", Yosuke said. "You can't do that here!" Chie protested. "This is someone's room!" "Spoiler alert, if I smell urine, I'm gonna barf again." "Narukami, stop him." "Why would I do that?" "Hello! Vomit Warning!" "I can't go with you watching." "I'm getting out of here," Chie said in a huff. "Like I wanted to watch you anyway." "I'll join ow! you," Charles said.

Chie screamed. Right in front of her and Charles outside was this red and blue half clown, half bear mascot suit looking at them. Yu and Yosuke joined them. Yosuke asked. "What is it?" "If it's the owner, I'm not cleaning up my vomit."

"What are you guys doing here?" the…bear-thing asked. "Right back at you," Yosuke replied. "It's not safe for you here. You have to get out of here bear-fore the shadows come." "Shadows?" Yu asked. "They come and you'll be in beary big trouble." "Wait, how do you know this?" Charles asked. "Everybody knows not upset the shadows." "Since when?" "Since always and I've been here since always." "Anything recent upset them?" Charles wanted to get an answer of some kind. "Something upset them at first. I had no idea what it was until I bear-held…"

A noise sounded. "They're here. I warned you they were coming," The bear-thing said in part fear, part anger. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know why it was so dangerous." "I don't think we have time, Charles," Yu said.

Suddenly a black film crawled over the walls. Like the Black Oil from The X-Files, it moved. The bear-thing handed Yu some glasses. "Here, wear these so you can get out of here. "I have to leave now to or they'll tear my fur." "Wow, like it isn't there," Yu said referring to the fog.

The blackness formed into creatures with actor masks, but then they turned on themselves vertically and formed Circular mouths with tongues. "Pac-Man's back from the dead and he's pissed!" Charles exclaimed. Chie had 2 circle mouths behind her. She looked and started to run.

They all started to run.

They were making good time, including Charles, where the "Fight or Flight" instinct managed to overcome the stiffness from vomiting and the bruises.

Escape was short-lived though, as the mouths had boxed them in. Charles barely dodged one. Chie got licked by another one in the face and it knocked her out. Yosuke had tripped.

Yu, in the meantime was suffering from a headache. He heard a voice not his own and yet his own say. _I am thou, thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes and call forth what's within._

A blue spinning card floated down to Yu, power emanating from it. Yu looked at the card and at that moment…

He KNEW.

He knew what the card was. What it represented. How it would help his friends.

Yu called what was within him, the very limits of his soul brought outward. Three syllables.

"Per…

…so…

…NA!"

In that moment, his eyes went wide and he smiled. He crushed the card and was bathed in a bluish-white light. He started screaming to the heavens as the light widened, nearly blinding Yosuke and Charles.

What appeared above him was…a being. Dressed in gray School uniform-looking outfit, wearing a full on mask, had golden eyes and was carrying a sword…which looked like a big ass knife.

And it had pointy feet.

_I am Izanagi._

A "Shadow" started attacking the being. He kicked it with his pointy feet after Yosuke and Charles saw Yu put out his arm and hand.

Yu had trouble breathing, it seemed so he started unclasping his uniform jacket. Two shadows decided to take the advantage. They attacked the being and it affected Yu. "Damn you." Yu had the being rip the Shadows off of him. One tried again and he just held his big ass knife out and it got impaled on the end. Then he threw the shadow off it using it against the third one. The second one was destroyed. That left two more. One attempted to go towards the two boys and the unconscious Chie. Yu said, "No, Not them!" And the being sliced the sword down.

The last one was coming towards the being. Yu just said what Charles took to be its name and then a command. "Izanagi…ZIO!" Lightning appeared out of nowhere, destroying the last shadow.

With the Shadows gone, the being disappeared. Its job done.

For now.

Yu still had a hard time breathing so finished unsecuring his jacket and was breathing hard. "What…what was that?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"Persona," was Yu's matter-of-fact response.

Charles just clapped nervously. "That… That was awesome!"

Yu looked at Yosuke and Charles. Yosuke was still sitting on the ground, as he had been the entire time and looked a little intimidated. Charles, on the other hand moved closer to his friend's side. Yu spared a small smile for the both of them.

"Chie, Wake up!" Yosuke said trying to wake her up. "Ooh. What happened?" "You missed the show," Charles said. Chie looked around. "No, really?"

Charles just laughed heartily and said:

"Satonaka-san, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

The four made their way back to their landing spot. The bear-thing was there and was surprised.

"I sense an aura of power from you." He said to Yu. "You defeated those grizzlies."

"Excuse me, bear-thing?" Charles said. "I'm not a bear-thing!" The…bear-thing replied. "I'm sorry, what's your name?" "Teddie." "How did I figure?" Yosuke asked with annoyance. "Yeah, sorry Teddie, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but earlier you were about to say what sent the Shadows over the edge?" "Yeah, a person was thrown in here." "A person? Do you know who?" "No. All I know is that they were from your world. All I want is peace and quiet." Teddie looked sad.

"Ted, is there a way you can let us back to our world?" Charles asked. "Oh yeah, I was going to let you out in the first place." "Why didn't you?" Chie demanded, which led Teddie to hide behind Yu and Charles. "Don't yell at me. I was gonna do it and then the Shadows showed up," Teddie said with fear and anger. "Would you let us out now, please, Ted?" Charles requested "I just said I would."

Teddie tapped his foot and then a pile of 3 old-style TVs showed up. "Now, get going!" And then he started shoving them into the TV's. "Hey, quit shoving!" Yosuke complained. "Ted, we're not dating, watch where you touch," Charles said before everything went white.


	6. Chapter 5: Rainy Day Woman

**Author's Note: I'm going to start deviating a bit from the "Chronology" starting with this Chapter. I'm not planning on totally upsetting the Apple-cart, but I am going to through a few wrinkles into the mix. Also, since Charles is the POV Protagonist through much of this story, he won't be around Yu as much, at least for the next few chapters. Don't worry, there is a point to this, which I'll explain why AFTER next Chapter.**

**Also please continue to read and review.**

**Discliamer: I do not own Persona. Atlus and their parent Index Corp. does.**

**Chapter 5  
April 14, 2011**

_Junes Electronics Dept._

After the bright white light and black squares, Charles opened his eyes, heard the Junes music, and breathed a HUGE sigh of relief. He saw Yu, Chie, and Yosuke. They were all lying on the floor on their stomachs. "Ow! That damn bear!" Yosuke said. Then he looked around. "We're back?" Chie said. "We're back!" Yosuke replied.

The 2 began hugging each other in elated relief, before Chie pushed Yosuke off and said. "Hey! Don't take advantage!" "_There goes my hug," _Charles said.

A PA announcement came on announcing a sale. "Damn, it's that late?" Yosuke said. "Regular sale for a Thursday?" Charles asked after checking on Yu to see if he was OK. "Yeah it's about 8." Charles looked at his watch, and sure enough it said **_20:02:47._** "Cripes, I gotta go to the restroom," Yosuke said. "I've been holding it in too long."

Yu was staring at an ad poster with a woman on it. "I've seen this before…" He said, before realizing, "in the TV!" "Wait, so did I after I vomited, it was torn, but it was that same poster." Charles said. "Isn't that that ballad singer Hiiragi Misuzu?" Chie asked. "Oh, the woman who was betrayed by the councilman?" Charles asked in reply. _She looks attractive enough, but my "falling out of love" theory may hold water after all, as I get the sense from that picture, she's a little bit uptight._

"This is freaky and I feel sick," Chie said, holding herself as she was shivering from the creepiness. "You gonna be OK?" Charles asked. "If I can get some sleep, I will. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm going to the bathroom, too." Charles said. "Another nosebleed?" Yu asked with concern. "I wish, and before you ask, yeah I might."

Indeed he did vomit again, this time it was because of the experience he had gone through, that room, the feeling he had that they may not have gotten home ok…

…And the fact he wasn't sure he made the right decision to come to Japan, after all.

It wasn't the people. He was making friends with Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and…Yukiko. He also was at least on good terms with Nanako and Ryotaro-san, so that was good. Even the fellow students seemed to, even though tentative, liked meeting him. The only issue was Homeroom Sensei Moron. But he's not the type to make him regret being here. Hell, Charles could tell Sofue-sensei liked him, because of how well he engaged in class.

It wasn't the retro, countryside atmosphere. Being from Utah, while it was a little more modern, the vibe was still there. Only rural rather than suburban.

Charles washed his face then cupped cold water in his hands to drink so he wouldn't be dehydrated walking home. No, it was what happened in the TV.

Seeing Yu with that power.

Charles felt all alone.

This whole situation with murders, and TV worlds, and personas made him ask again.

_Did I make the right choice?_

But what he seemed to wonder was if they just tolerated him and were just being polite? What if they would get tired of him? Would Amagi's good will towards him today even last or would she back to the way she was on Tuesday? Annoyed with him?

Or worse, what if they abandoned him once they found out about his…?

He shook his head. He didn't want to be pitied so he wouldn't give any ammunition.

He looked at himself in the mirror, glasses off. Maybe his new friends would have had been fine without him.

He thought about that song he liked. Not because he was a normally melancholy person. He felt it resonated, though with wanting to be accepted:

**_I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  
I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I were special_**

**_But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._**

_So if this was the right decision…what role am I supposed to play? Am I supposed to be here to support Yu, so he doesn't become "a man alone", forsaking friends, family and lovers for some noble goal? Or am I supposed to be here to make sure he doesn't become like Gabriel Belmont? The road to hell IS paved with good intentions…_

_…_

_I play video games too much._

After drying his face, he put on his glasses and decided all he could do IS put on his glasses and take things one day at a time.

'_Cause I don't have any other answer._

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

It was raining when Yu and Charles walked along the flood plain. Yu was concerned about Charles, but didn't pry. _Charles will tell me when he's good and ready to tell me when something's bothering him. But I think he was actually intimidated like Yosuke was about what happened with me…_

"Yes, Yu I was freaked out about that, and about everything else that happened in Mayonaka." "Eh?" "You muttered that intimidated thing out loud." "You're not scared of me, are you?" Yu said with a smile. _Now he's the tense one and I'm the warm, friendly one. _"I'm scared of the fact that too much is happening at once right now and I can't come to grips with it. A new setting and new school with new friends is one thing, but unexplained murders, TV worlds, talking bear-things, Personas? In 3 days? Too much, man. Too freakin' much. "_I think you're just tired and confused."_ "_Probably." _

They noticed a sheltered picnic area and sitting there was Yukiko. "Tell Ryo-san, if he's home, I'll be along," Charles said. "_Only if you give me details later." "Yu'll have to promise me 500,000 yen, a lung, a kidney, and your first 2 children. And I'll take the yen now."_ Charles deadpanned. Yu just punched Charles in the arm and took off. Charles walked up to Yukiko.

"Hm?" She said before noticing him. "Oh, Charles-kun." She still sounded polite and friendly. She was dressed in a pink Kimono with white floral print. "Hello," Charles said, by way of greeting. "Would you like to sit down?" she asked. "Domo," He replied.

"Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand…" She paused. "Um… Are you getting used to your new town and school?" "I do like it here." Despite what he said and thought earlier, he did like the place. "Really?" she asked pleasantly surprised. "But… it must be difficult moving to a place you know nothing about." "It can be." He shrugged. "But that's the point of being an exchange student, rather than a direct transfer. You'll learn more about the other nation and its people than if you just use Wikipedia." "I see."

"But I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school…" "I've never known myself until now, so I think if you ever do leave here, even for an extended vacation or business trip, you are going to have that 'stranger in a strange land' vibe… Uhhh, no offense to Japan." She smiled at him. Despite his tone, he was still nervous and guarded. _He actually seems shy. Bold in a group, but shy alone with a girl. Interesting. He is easy on the eyes, though I wonder if that is his real hair._

"Oh! Are you getting along with Chie? I mean I've been leaving early, so… um…" "Yeah, we're getting along." "I'm glad to hear that. Chie's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need." "You mean like with my tie?" "Oh, no that was all me." She said with embarrassment. "Umm… I'm sorry again if I scared you." "Nah! I had it coming. Though the fact you took it in the spirit it was intended, after further reflection, speaks volumes." She blushed at this.

"Still, Chie and I had homeroom together last year and I remember how we'd cut class sometimes." "Chie said you weren't like that anymore." "Would a person really want to admit to cutting class?" "You just did." A pause "_Touché," _She replied, with a blushing smile. "Besides, I was teasing you. You seemed like the easy type."

"Oh! I just wanted to let you know I spoke to my parents, and they've agreed to let you help out this weekend." "I hope it wasn't too difficult?" She looked down. "Yukiko-san?" "Oh no! Not convincing them to have you help out, but…" "What is it?" "My mother had a fainting spell, and she needs to step aside according to the doctor." "What?"

"First, that Yamano woman being difficult, then being murdered. The media is also camped out. Mother became so stressed, she collapsed. "I think, though, that the worst of it was when Ms. Yamano slapped my mother during a confrontation." "Wow!" "This couldn't have come at a worse time. The next 3 weeks until Golden Week is over are our busiest for spring. I'm now acting manager and I can't help but be worried about her."

"So you ran my name past them and you'll be filling in for your mother and… I'll be filling in for you?" "I'm afraid not. You see, even though most of our visitors are Japanese we get a sizable amount of Western visitors as well, not all of the staff speak English either. My parents decided that they would hire a liaison for that purpose." "But…?"

"But our liaison is taking her vacation that was promised to her weeks ago. She offered to stay, but we concluded if she did that, she wouldn't be able to go on vacation again until probably September, when we are less busy. We didn't want her to collapse too. And besides your offer came when we needed you or rather your being bilingual." " What am I supposed to do?" "_Just fulfill their needs within reason and try to handle complaints as best as you can."_

"Oh… I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef. Aragaki-san likes everything to be perfect." They both stood up. "Thank you again for offering to help." "You're welcome." "By the way," she said with a frown. "You're not going to mention anything…" "About your being acting manager? I may have to tell Dojima-san about this whole thing as he is my guardian for the next year, but nobody else if you don't want me to." "I think telling Dojima-san only will be fine as you will have to stay at least one night." "All right then, but why not Chie?" "I don't know how to tell her without her getting the idea that this will be permanent." " All right, but as you said the media's camped out. They may report it before too long."

"Well, I have to get going," she said. "So do I, but this was a pleasant chat." Charles smiled at her. "Domo Arigato, Waldo-Kun." "You're welcome Amagi-San." "Um… I'll see you at school then."

The two then left, going their separate ways. Yukiko, burdened with the situation at the Inn, but eased that he offered to help when she needed it. Charles, burdened with the TV world, but eased by the fact that she trusted him.

_He/She seems nice enough. If I got to know him/her more… Who knows, maybe I'll grow to love him/her. _They independently, yet simultaneously thought. _I do like him/her, but is he/she truly my prince/soulmate?_

_ …_

_ I don't have an answer._

_Dojima Residence_

"Ah-choo!" Charles sneezed. "Are you all right?" Dojima asked. "Yes, Ryo-san, I think it's just the rain." "You look a little run down, are you sure?" "Long day." "Still, Nanako, could you get Charles some medicine." Nanako looked at Charles, "Cousin's sick too." "Really?"

"So what did you and Amagi discuss?" Dojima asked. Charles explained about how hearing about how busy the Inn was, how he offered to help, what happened with Yukiko's mother, how Yukiko was now acting manager, and how Charles's offer was accepted.

"Mariko fainted…? Why didn't Hikaru tell me?" The last more to himself than Charles. "You know her parents?" "They went to high school with Chisato, my late wife, and me." "My apologies if I'm treading on wounded territory." Dojima didn't respond to that. He returned to being all-business. "Do you think I would let you go out for part-time work at night?" "Yes." Dojima laughed at Charles's quick confident answer. "How are you going to sleep?" "If they don't provide a room for me, I'll just crash on the floor." "That would hurt," Nanako said, returning with medicine for Charles. Dojima laughed, and then turned serious. "Just so we're clear, call me if you're staying overnight." "Domo" "Don't thank me. Your father wanted you to work. I'm just glad you took initiative. Though with what's going on I would prefer you be here."

Dojima looked like he had something on his mind. "Do you or…Yu know a Konishi Saki?" "Senpai, I met her at Junes yesterday when I was with Yu, Satonaka, and Hanamura. Why?"

"She's gone missing. While her folks reported her missing there are those at the station…" "Who think Senpai ran away?" "Yes, but even you don't seem to buy it, do you?" "I spoke to her for five minutes, but in those five minutes I noticed a very tired and stressed girl putting on a brave face, but not a runaway. She found Yamano-san's body, didn't she?" "How did you…?!" "Blurring doesn't help if it doesn't completely cover your hair."

Dojima sighed. "I guess you're right, but despite your interest in law-enforcement, try to keep away as much as possible. "Otherwise you're worried that what happened to Senpai will happen to me?" Dojima thought about it.

"Yes."

**Song**

**Creep (Radio Edit) Radiohead **Just 'cause it's the more popular version if you go by YouTube.


	7. Chapter 6: Enough Rope

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do.

**Chapter 6  
April 15, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

_That medicine was awful. It was called "Nickeltapp", which means it was probably made from real nickel and then went through a fermenting process…_

_ I could probably use it to clean something._

Charles made his way down the stairs with Yu. Despite the bad taste, (which even Yu agreed was awful) the medicine worked.

He had just a few minutes before received details from Yukiko. He did have a room after one of the employees quit. He would start tonight, work all day Saturday, and then leave 16:15 Sunday. Only question he had was school, since he knew it was a 6-day week affair. She stated the Principal owed her parents a favor. (More than one, actually.)

Dojima saw Charles and Yu coming down the stairs. "Oh you're up! I got a call, so I'm leaving. Oh, and Charles, Amagi already called me with details, so I have no problems as long as you…behave yourself." _Did he just tease me? He DID sound a little amused. _ "Domo, mata ne."

Nanako said, "Do you think Dad's call had to do with those sirens?" There had been sirens earlier in the morning. "I don't know, Nanako." Yu said. She seemed worried, but Yu then smiled at her and said, "I think Uncle will be okay." She brightened at that. "Yeah, he's cool." Charles smiled in amazement. _Why didn't he try this sooner? He's good with kids._

"I don't have 500,000 yen, but can I ask what happened with Amagi last night?" Yu asked after they left the house. "You're the only person I CAN trust with this Yu." Charles looked around nervously. "I made a terrible mistake, Yu. I'm sorry. We gave into temptation at the flood plain and now she's carrying my love child."

"So you two just talked." "YES!" Charles said with exasperation. "By the way, I'm helping at the inn tomorrow and have been excused from school. Do you think you could get my homework?"

_"Yes I can. But, why are you annoyed, Charles?" "It's not you. It's just that… I like her, but I realize we don't have much in common, if anything." "This could be your shot at her liking you." "How, Yu? A relationship can't last if it's built on a foundation of sand." "You're just afraid of getting hurt." _

_ "Yes." _

_Yasogami High School_

"I wonder why they called an assembly." Chie asked. "Probably to let us know we have no future and to give up now. Then they'll see how many kids will drop out." Chie seemed to "sweatdrop" to that.

Chie was looking around for something. "Problem?" Charles asked. "I don't see Yukiko; she was supposed to be here after lunch." "_Shit. _I'm sorry, Chie. When Yukiko called me to give me details about my working at the inn, she asked me to tell you that she wouldn't be at school." "Why didn't she tell me?" "She said she tried calling, but you must have been in the shower." "I had no texts or missed calls…OOOH, I see what she's trying to do." "What?" "You're really dense, Waldo, You know that?"

"Uhhh, why won't she answer?" Yosuke said. "What's wrong?" Chie asked. "Saki-senpai. I keep trying to text her and she won't answer." Charles looked at Yu for a second before he said, "Yosuke, Senpai may be…"

"All right, ya lousy brats, the principal's got something to say to you. So, shut up or you'll be on my shit list." "_I'm surprised breathing's not a qualification to be on that stupid list."_ Charles muttered.

The principal walked towards the front. He was dressed in a white men's yukata with a brown robe covering it. _Obi-wan Kenobi's our principal?!_ "I regret to announce the passing of one of our own. Konishi Saki, of class 3-1 has passed away."

Chie was shocked. Yu's jaw twitched and clenched, the blood drained from Charles's face. _Ryo-san's worst fear came true._ And Yosuke…

Hanamura Yosuke was stunned and could not believe his ears. "Dead?" He looked like someone gutted him and ripped out his heart.

The principal continued, "The police are investigating her death. We ask that you cooperate and provide only the facts. I have spoken to the teachers and it does not appear that her death was related to bullying."

_Poor Yosuke. I had hoped that she was just missing somewhere and would be found._

After the assembly ended, the students were talking what gossip they heard. That Saki's death was like that of Ms. Yamano. _Can't we have just a LITTLE respect for the dead? _

Charles saw Yosuke, looking sad and downcast. Charles put a comforting hand on Yosuke's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Yosuke," he said gently.

"Did you know?" Yosuke asked. "What?" Yosuke did not turn around, but asked again with a harder edge, "Did. You. Know?" "No, Yosuke. I only knew she was missing and tried to tell you that. I didn't know she was dead. I feared it, but that's not the same as knowing."

Yosuke just nodded. Though Charles was never aware of it, Yosuke was eternally grateful Charles's hand never left Yosuke's shoulder the entire time.

Chie and Yu caught up to them. "Yosuke," Chie began. "Did you guys watch the Midnight Channel last night?" "Are you still talking about that?" "Just listen, on a hunch I checked it again. I saw a girl and it was Saki-senpai." He paused. "I saw her being attacked by something and she was writhing in pain. Then the TV turned off." "Yosuke…" Charles said, but Yosuke held his hand up, indicating he wasn't finished.

"I think someone put her there, just like what this 'Teddie' said happened to Ms. Yamano." No one answered.

"I'm going back there," Yosuke said with resolve. "Are you crazy?!" Chie asked. "You might get hurt or worse, Yosuke. Leave it to the police," Charles said with kind concern for his friend. Yosuke bristled. "The police? They haven't even begun to solve the announcer's murder." "No, but they're trained to handle a dangerous situation. Please don't be victim #3," Charles pleaded. "As long as it's foggy over there, the killer won't see me coming."

Yosuke walked off, presumably to Junes. Chie said, "We've gotta stop him! It's dangerous over there." "I'm going with him," Yu said. "What?! Narukami, you're crazy."

Charles wasn't pleased with the idea, either. But what could he do, other than beg and plead. Oh sure, he could beat up Yosuke or knock him unconscious, but Yosuke would try again. And again. And again. He sighed. _At least with Yu there and Izanagi as backup, Yosuke may have a shot._ "Actually Chie, if you saw Yu's 'Persona' Izanagi, you might think differently." "I highly doubt that."

"…Says the woman who slept through the awesome."

_Junes Electronics Dept._

"You guys here to help me?" Yosuke asked. He had a rope with him and a golf club. "No, you idiot! We're here to stop you." "We?" Charles asked before getting an icy glare from Chie. "I'm coming too," Yu said. "Both of you are crazy. And I suppose you'll be joining them?" She asked Charles.

"He can't," Yu said, "Amagi's expecting you and besides, you're still bruised, you'd be a liability in a fight or chase." Charles looked downcast. "Look, I'm not doing this to make you feel left out. I'm doing this so you're not in danger with your condition." "I'm fine." "You limped all the way here. You're staying." "But, wouldn't this be considered insensitive to Yosuke…or Senpai?" "Charles, just the fact you wanted to come is enough for me and for Senpai." "All right. Damn Yu, Narukami." Charles muttered. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Yu asked.

"How do you think you're getting back?" Chie asked. Yosuke pointed out the rope and said, "With this. I've come prepared." Yosuke gave Yu the golf club and some medicine to hang on to. They tied the rope around their waists and then gave the rope to Chie. "You hold onto this," Yosuke said. "What if it breaks?" "I'll make that bear send us back if I have to. I can't just be like everybody else and pretend this isn't about me.

The two of them entered the TV, most likely due to Yu's power as Yosuke probably would have been trying in vain to open the portal if Yu hadn't decided to come. As Chie held the rope, she felt a slight tug and shake and then she pulled at it. It came completely out of the TV.

"Idiots. I knew this was going to happen. Now what am I gonna do?" Chie then started crying. Charles sat down next to her and said. "They'll be okay, Chie. Besides, I'll stay as long as possible, OK?" He looked at the TV. "_Vaya con Dios, guys" _

He had to be at the Inn by 19:30. It was 16:12 now. The bus from Junes that went directly to the Inn left at 18:20 and would get him to the Inn at 19:05. _Plenty of time._

Some time had passed. "You ok?" He asked Chie. She shook her head. _I wonder if she's developing a crush for Yu._ Charles thought, noticing how upset Chie was. _Or could she have one for Yosuke?_

Charles mulled that over for a moment. However, his reverie was interrupted by a voice asking, "What's going on here?" A man in his mid-to-late 40's approached them. He wasn't angry, but he was serious. "And why do you have that rope?"

"Umm… uhhh…" Chie said. Charles knew that he couldn't tell the truth, because this guy would call bullshit and want to know what really was going on. Hell, he was probably looking for Yosuke. Charles was a person who admired Japan for its sense of honor, and so did what someone with the greatest respect for honor would do.

Tell a bullshit story.

"Sir, if I may, what has happened here is that Satonaka-san was a victim of a cruel prank. There were these 2 girls who said they wanted to be her friend if she joined them on a scavenger hunt." "What?" Chie said. _Come on work with me here. _"It's all right, Chie. I know you're embarrassed, but you at least can stop denying it. I was there and even I believed them."

Quickly turning to the man, so Chie could have some time bought for her, Charles continued. "But as time went on, and I thought about it more, something was not right. At school, I found a third girl who was part of the group and she confessed, with glee mind you, that they just wanted to see Satonaka-san cry. For giggles. They had told her that once she found the first item, which is the rope, she would have a note leading to the next item's location." "But…" The man asked, listening intently, but not giving any signs whether or not he was buying this.

"But there was no second item. I then tried to call her, but her cell was off. There was an 'honor system' in play where Satonaka was expected not to cheat." _This is not working at all._ It came as a surprise, then, when the man said, "Go on."

"After 2 or 3 tries, I concluded that she was not going to answer. So after I found my roommate, Narukami Yu, I explained the situation and we came here to look for Satonaka. We had also found Hanamura Yosuke, who discovered in the re-telling he had been duped by the 2 girls who were with her, as he supplied the rope." A pregnant pause. "Go on."

"I had ultimately found Satonaka here, crying. She had been humiliated by their laughing. Narukami and Hanamura went to find the culprits, while I stayed." "I see."

"But I have a question, I knew about Yosuke procuring the rope, but I don't know why he'd do it after hearing about Konishi Saki's passing."

Charles was caught. It seemed he had been given "enough rope" to hang himself. But then Chie spoke up. "I convinced him, Hanamura-san. I knew he had been hurting, but an opportunity to have more female friends sounded too good to pass up. I was selfish, I guess." _I'm impressed. Wait, WHAT?!_ "Hanamura-san, that means you're…"

"Yosuke's father, yes." "My apologies, Waldo Charles, sir" and he took a respectful bow despite the bullshit story. "I was looking for him as I heard he was here, even though I thought he would have directly gone home given what happened. But your story makes sense."

HE. HAD. DONE. IT.

"Now what about the golf club?"

SHIT!

"Narukami took it from Yosuke. Yosuke was mad about bring duped, you see, and wanted to just shake it like a madman." "That sounds like Yosuke," Hanamura-san said with a chuckle. "So you and Narukami are the transfer students, correct?" "Yes, sir."

"When you see Yosuke, please tell him I'd like to see him." "Hai!" "And my apologies, Satonaka, that you had been the target of a cruel prank. By the way, is by chance your father Satonaka Hideotori?" "Yes, sir." "Interesting." Hanamura-san then walked off.

_"Whew! Though, It's official, I'm going to hell."_ Charles said. Chie looked at him and then kicked him in the foot. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" "You made me look like a sap in that story." "I'm sorry, Chie, but would you have wanted Yosuke's father to know the truth?" "Grrr…" Chie fumed.

At that moment, the TV shimmered. Yosuke and Yu fell out. "That damn bear! Again!" Yosuke said. "Actually, you tripped," Yu replied.

"You guys are back?" Chie said with relief, before she remembered the rope and threw it at them. "You jerks! The rope broke, and I was scared because I didn't know if I'd ever see you again, and I ended up being involved in a scavenger hunt!" Yosuke just mouthed the words, "Scavenger hunt?" Yu just shrugged. "I hate you guys! And…And… I HATE YOU TOO, WALDO!" Charles was genuinely hurt by that, as he saw her running out.

He turned to Yosuke, eyes cold as flint, "So what happened, Yosuke?" With a mixture of pride and embarrassment, Yosuke replied, "Long story short, I faced myself and gained a Persona." Then remembering Chie, Yosuke said, "I guess we'll have to make it up to her. It is partly our fault."

Charles was not happy about that prospect. He had some money left, but Chie had an expensive meat addiction. He didn't want to go broke just because he had to make it up to her.

Charles noticed the clock said, **_17:23_**. "Yosuke, your father was looking for you earlier." "Really?" "Yeah, but before you go see him, I have to explain something to you both why Chie was mad at me, because it is going to come up and involve both of you." "What is it?" Yosuke asked in manner that left Charles uncomfortable. Yu's stare, while kind, was not helping because of his piercing silver eyes. Charles sighed.

"Well, you see it kind of went like this…"

**Author's Notes: If you were expecting me to have Charles present at Yosuke's Shadow confrontation...Sorry to disappoint you. I felt it's more fun to have it that Charles be confused at every reference to Yosuke's confrontation.**

**Also, I think having Charles there also intrudes on the "bromance" Yu and Yosuke have. That being said, "Yu & Charles" and "Yosuke & Charles" are going to be GREAT friendships.**

**As far as Charles and Yu not always being together, it was always my intention for Yu to develop his social links away from Charles, with the exception of Yukiko's which will, of course, like most other OC stories, be co-opted by the OC. Charles will be present at the same time as Yu on a few of the "skits" that weren't directly or indirectly adapted by the Animation. And yes, Yu will still develop a social link with Yukiko. It'll just be a little different, but end on the "Friends" path. Yu just probably won't be seeing it.**

**That, however does not mean Charles won't be around Yu with Yu becoming a background character. There are still some Yu-centric moments from the game and Animation that I can honestly, pun intended with full paraphrasing: It HAS to be Yu.**


	8. Chapter 7: I Need a Hero

Persona is owned by Atlus and Index. Not by me.

**Chapter 7  
April 15, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

Charles was walking from the bus stop up to the Inn. He managed to make it, after having a brief dinner at Junes, right at 19:05 like he wanted. He had hoped that despite what happened at Junes, he was in for an uneventful weekend. _I'm gonna need it. _

It wasn't raining right now, but this was a passing moment. It would rain tonight. He was already tired of the rain. He liked rain, but this amount was too much. _No, that's not even it; I'm freaked out about the rain's tie-in to Mayonaka._ Charles had decided to call it by its direct Japanese translation of "Midnight." It sounded better than "the TV" or "the TV World"

He saw the media camped out outside, though it appeared to be right now 3 stations from Tokyo including EYE News, The international broadcast network that had a news program appear in Utah, 2 from Osaka, 1 from Kyoto, and interestingly, CNN, The BBC, and Fox News. They weren't interested in him, or any other person for that matter, that appeared to be a guest. They already got their sound bites from guests. They were interested in full-time staff members.

Charles shook his head. The media circus is what is probably making things worse, he felt. He could understand news interest, but couldn't they leave this Inn alone?

He pushed that thought out and went back to his day. Yosuke was definitely NOT happy Charles lied to his dad. Charles apologized profusely for doing that, but he didn't know what else to say to Hanamura-san. Still, when Yosuke got over it and actually HEARD the lie, he was mollified. _That and I think he saw how bad I felt about the whole thing._ Yu said he would join Yosuke to burnish the lie.

_Something happened to Yosuke there. Something that made Yu want to be at Yosuke's side. The only thing more I got was that Mayonaka somehow made Yosuke face his repressed emotions given form as a "Shadow." He fought said Shadow, and then when he accepted it as a part of himself, it became a "Persona" called "Jiraiya."_

_ He gets a "Persona" and I get Chie hating me. I wonder if I'll be able to do ANYTHING right. _

"Welcome to the Amagi… Oh, Charles-Kun!" Yukiko said. Charles smiled at the greeting. "You're early." "I wanted to make sure that there were few growing pains when I got here." "You speak and understand English, do you not?" "Yes." _"Well then, there you go." _ Charles smiled again.

"I'd say it would be a pleasure working for you, but somehow I get the impression the pleasure is still all yours." Yukiko just smiled at him.

The work wasn't bad, but Yukiko had warned him that it would be busier in the day tomorrow. Still, he was having fun handling issues and requests "within reason." He made sure each guest was taken care of, only needing to use Japanese when he had to speak to a staff member or Yukiko for help on what needed to be done.

Still, Yukiko seemed grateful out of 7 complaints, only one had to be handled directly by her, but the guest involved did compliment Charles on trying his hardest. She seemed to be most happy about that. _Probably because I reduced her workload. _

Charles was on a break. His bruises were annoying him, but not as much as he thought. _Maybe I could have helped Yosuke._ Charles wondered if he was just interesting scenery at this point. He shouldn't feel this way, he knew. But still he didn't have any idea if anybody outside of  
Yukiko really NEEDED his help or moral support. Chie appeared to be self-reliant, Yu seemed to start getting his bearings, and Yosuke now had Yu to watch his back, if need be. _I know Yu still has my back, but maybe those 2 have formed a bond. That would make sense._

Charles heard the Metal Gear Solid Codec sound effect. He wondered who was texting him. The only people who had his number were Ryo-san, Yu, and Yukiko, and he didn't recognize the number.

**?: How's it going?**  
**Charles: Fine…I don't recognize your digits, who are you?  
?: She didn't tell you, did she?  
Charles: Let me guess, you're that one girl who hates me?  
Chie: There, registered. How did you know?  
Charles: You said "she," and until now Yukiko was the only "she" to have my number.  
Chie: I'm sorry about before.  
Charles: I believe that's my line.  
Chie: I was just mad.  
Chie: Last thing I saw was your hurt face.  
Charles: Maybe I deserved it.  
Charles: I did encourage Yosuke.  
Charles: Isn't that enough of a sin?  
Chie: LOL No.  
Charles: Yu and Yosuke owe you, don't they?  
Chie: 10 beefsteaks and a Nikoudan.**

_"_Figures." Charles said.

**Charles: Don't expect anything from me.  
Charles: Unless you want it from Junes's Grocery Section.  
Chie: Damn!  
Chie: …  
Chie: Is Yukiko OK?  
Charles: She's fine.  
Charles: I just wonder if the pressure's getting to her.  
Chie: Huh?  
Charles: All I can say is watch the news  
Charles: You'll find out soon enough.  
Chie: Won't tell me straight out?  
Charles: (Sweatdrop)  
Charles: She made me promise not to, I'm sorry.  
Chie: …  
Chie: No worries ok? You're keeping a promise.  
Chie: Makes you… a great guy.**

With that the texting ended, which was good timing because his break was about to be over. _Is she developing a crush on me now? Not even a week and already I'm a man-whore._

_Dojima Residence_

Another person, who may or may not have been destined for man-whoredom, was Yu Narukami, who was watching TV with Nanako. The news was on and they were talking about Konishi Saki's death.

Nanako was disappointed as she knew what that meant. "Another incident. Dad'll be late coming home again." "Are you worried?" Yu asked. "No, it's Dad's job to catch bad guys." Even though Nanako had pride in her father, she seemed resigned to his constant absences.

The news report changed to a report about the Amagi Inn.

"Amagi Inn, located upstream of Samegawa River is the town's oldest historical landmark." A reporter narrated, with a picture of the inn shown. "Vacationers are known to travel surprising distances in order to visit its open-air radium rich hot springs." _I can sense a "however" coming._

Another reporter started talking. "After the incident with Ms. Yamano, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes." Yu was surprised, because for one, they mentioned Yukiko, and secondly, she was now manager.

_I wonder if Charles knew…and if so why he didn't tell me. _Yu sighed, as he figured that Yukiko probably would have asked Charles to keep it in confidence. _I don't blame him for not telling me. Especially given how he's been feeling the last 2 days._

Yu noticed Charles being a bit more melancholy when it came to the "Mayonaka" situation. It seemed every time there was a trip to the TV, Charles would feel less and less, well…needed.

_Maybe I was too harsh in "scratching him from the lineup." He felt really hurt about that, and about what Chie said, and about lying to Yosuke's dad. But I don't know how Charles could have helped other than encouraging words and Teddie and I seemed to provide enough of those._

_ Teddie. He was actually let down Charles didn't come. He said Charles was "beary nice to him." _Yu chuckled at that, silently. _ Charles. I wonder if he represses anything. He seems open enough, but still…_

Yu was also concerned that now he and Yosuke agreed to investigate the murders, that Charles will feel even more left out. _ Maybe not, though. I'll try to convince Yosuke to let Charles join too. Charles may have some input or insight the two of us may overlook._

The announcer continued, "In other words, she's a manager who's still in high school." _That does sound impressive, but I don't like where this guy's going with this._ "Now that has a nice ring to it… Let's see if we can interview her. Excuse me!"

Yukiko was on the TV, she was walking on the grounds when she was interrupted by this reporter. "Hm? Umm…Are you speaking to me?" She said, a little confused. "We've heard you're the new manager. Is it true you're still in High School?" Yukiko looked down slightly, looking uncomfortable. "Oh, well, I'm only filling in temporarily." She was trying to be polite.

"Someday, though. That aside, wow! You're looking gorgeous in that kimono. You must have had a lot of male visitors." Yukiko, instead of being shocked or outraged, just looked downcast. "Huh?! No, um…" Yu couldn't believe it as the questions got further off-topic, (not to mention embarrassing to Yukiko.)

"This is boring," Nanako said. She was about to change the channel when she and Yu suddenly heard a male voice say. "THIS INTERVIEW IS WAY OVER!"

The camera shifted to Charles, who looked furious. _I have never seen him angry before, _Yu thought. "Excuse me, who are you?" The reporter said annoyed at the interruption. "Due to recent events, the Amagi family has secured the services of the American public relations firm Thomas, Richard, and Harold to screen all interviews with Miss Amagi." "I've never heard of a PR firm…" "Unfortunately, the contracts were signed a few moments ago." Yu actually, for only in the second time in his life, facepalmed at this.

"We were under the impression that the official press interview announcing Miss Amagi's temporary position would be the only interview granted." "But, we…" "My apologies, Miss Amagi. I have explained to my partners the necessity of expediency in signing…" "Hey wait, you're just a kid! How do we know you're not making this up? Charles replied, "Have you ever heard the word, _wunderkind?" _Yu facepalmed again.

Nanako was laughing. "Charles is funny." Yu, trying to maintain what little composure he had left just smiled a small smirk and said, "That he is, Nanako. That he is." _I told him about time and place, but I worry what Uncle would think._

"I still have to do the dishes," Nanako said. "Would you like some help?" Nanako thought about it. "'Kay!"

As Yu got up to help Nanako, he noticed something. When Charles had shown up Yukiko was on the verge of tears, no doubt due to the stress she was going under. But when he looked now he was pleasantly surprised. Charles was leading Yukiko by the hand away from the TV crew. And was they were walking quickly Yukiko was looking at Charles.

She was smiling and her eyes appeared to be filled…

…With love.

_Amagi Inn _

_What the HELL was I thinking?_ Charles was thinking. What's worse…? He didn't have an answer.

Charles was in the hot springs, relaxing after the day's events. _This feels good on my bruises._ He considered what he did and decided to justify it on the basis that Yukiko was about to cry. _She's been through hell the past week. Myself (*chuckle*), the Inn, her mom fainting, Ms. Yamano dying. Come to think of it, except for the unexplained nature of the death, Yukiko's probably had it worse than I because most have been experiences that no teenaged girl should have to go through. Mine are experiences most teen-aged boys only imagine going through when they're bored._

_ Damned media. I'm sure it's out now that I'm just a student and I was being a gallant fool. But you know what, I don't give a rat's ass. That reporter needs to be rebuked about how he conducts interviews. Between the sexual harassment and off-topic reporting, I don't know how he got the job._

_ Unless he was playing that King's Game Yukiko told me about. How does she know about that game? I just hope I'm sober when I play it._

Charles looked at his watch, **_22:25. _**_20 more minutes. Speaking of being rebuked, I've never had a rebuke come at the same time as a bow of gratitude._ Yukiko was indeed grateful of what Charles did. So was her father, who did rebuke Charles, while at the same time thanking him.

Charles closed his eyes…

And he dreamed.

He didn't know where he was at first, then he was looking at a man, but he couldn't see the man's face. _Why is the sky red?_ But what horrified Charles the most…

He was pointing a gun at the blank faced man. He pointed straight at the man. He knew someone else was pointing a gun at him.

And he knew HE had a look of disgust and contempt on his face.

All he heard were the words in English

_"I'm sorry, Yuki."_

And then he pulled the trigger.

Charles woke up with a start. _Why am I pointing a gun? Why would I shoot a man in cold blood? I'm not like that._

Charles got out of the springs and toweled himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at his watch. **_23:10._**_ Too long._

"Are you all right, Charles-kun?" "Yukiko-san, I thought you went to bed." "I couldn't sleep. I also wanted to thank you for earlier. " "No big, but could you look away for a moment, please." "Why? Oh, I see." She blushed. He blushed a little too. She moved to the opposite side of the lockers.

"I hope I didn't embarrass the Inn, your parents, or yourself." "No, but Father is going to hire a PR firm to help deal with this on a temporary basis, thanks to your quick thinking." "Couldn't he just have released a statement: 'Sod off'?" "I don't think so," She said with a smile. "I was really grateful for what you did, I mean it." "I didn't want to see you cry." "Why not?" "Because seeing people cry makes me feel bad." "You care a lot about people, don't you?" "Especially my friends," He said with a smile.

He had finished dressing for bed, "I'm sorry, Yukiko." "For what?" "For being a pain in the ass." "What makes you say that?" "You've had a bad week, and I haven't helped matters." "Actually, the fact you..._ did me_ _a solid,_ speaks volumes of what a good person you are. I like that about you."

There was an awkward pause. "Well, I'm also sorry it's time for bed. Good night, Amagi-san." "Good night, Waldo-kun." They smiled at each other and left. Though Yukiko's smile fell once she reached her room.

_The fact that he did that for me DOES speak volumes. _She smiled again. _Maybe he is my "prince," after all. _

She fell asleep, the smile on her face staying for a long time after.

Charles was in his room, sleep difficult for him.

_Is there a "Shadow" in me? One that is cruel and heartless and cold-blooded?_

_ …_

_ I hope there's never an answer…Because I hope that this question never comes up again. _

_Dojima Residence_

Dojima had come home late and already went to bed. Yu was still up, waiting for the Midnight Channel to come on. _Uncle seemed to be trying not to be amused about what Charles did._ Dojima had seen the news report at work and then had to suffer the embarrassment of what Charles did. Though it did seem to Yu there was a twinkle in Dojima's eye.

_I hope nothing comes on tonight. IF there is another murder, we're going to have a harder time. Uncle may tighten the curfew, Yosuke and I couldn't do much if I have to be home in bed by 22:00. Well, Charles being involved might help._

The clock struck Midnight. A grainy picture showed up of a girl in a Kimono then changing to a princess going into what appeared to be a castle, but Yu couldn't make anything out. Then the TV turned off.

Yu was about to call Yosuke, when after about 2 minutes, the TV started again. Yu dropped his phone when he saw the TV. It was a picture of a teenager wearing a shirt and tie. But, despite the grain and static, Yu knew who it was.

It was Charles.


	9. Chapter 8: Hotel Hell

**Author's Notes: I want to thank again those who have taken the time to read and review this story. I also want to thank Ari Moriarty for her plug of Persona 4:I Don't Belong Here in her newest long-form work ****Dreamgirl**** Check it out, it's good. And as far as this story being dark? You ain't seen nothin' yet.**

**Disclaimer: Persona 4 is owned by Atlus and Index.**

**Chapter 8  
April 16, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

Yukiko wasn't kidding about it being busy.

Whereas last night had a nice, moderate pace to it, today was absolute gridlock.

There were guests trying to check in, check out, make requests, make demands, make complaints. Even one stressed out couple from Osaka had threatened to sue. Any expectation for Charles to liaise with just the English speakers had gone out the window by 7:45. It was all he could do to help calm the guests down.

And then the large group without a reservation showed up.

It was bad enough that they showed up without their reservation. (Some screw-up by some travel agency that sounded to Charles as one of those agencies that spring up overnight, build a good reputation, develop apathy, screws up, doesn't apologize, and declares bankruptcy so they can survive against lawsuits. Then it shows up several months later as a cell phone accessory store.) But now, they wanted to have rooms ASAP. And they meant 300 years ago ASAP.

Fortunately, they spoke English. So Charles sweetly explained that they could wait for a few moments, lest the guests who HAD reservations got… perturbed. Fortunately they backed off then as the potential for full-scale riot was VERY REAL.

Yukiko finally was able to process some rooms on one of the lower floors that fortunately had quite a few checkouts last night and earlier that morning.

He saw her frowning. She had taken a call at the front desk. Since it had calmed down some, Charles asked, "Problem?" "That was weird. Chie was texting me all frantic, but I couldn't reply because of that large group. Then when I call her she acted like nothing was wrong." "You sound like you don't believe her." "I'm not sure that I do."

Another pair of guests showed up to check in. "Back to work." Yukiko smiled weakly at Charles and went back to managing.

Charles had earned a break, so he decided to take it by texting Yu.

**Charles: Yu?  
Yu: Class is about to start  
Charles: What was Chie's call to Yukiko about?  
Yu: Midnight Channel was on last night.  
Yu: The picture was fuzzy, but there appeared to be a girl in a Kimono  
Yu: Then she appeared as a Princess and went into a castle.  
Charles: And you thought it might have been Yukiko?  
Yu: Yes.  
Charles: Well, she's here. I can see her right now.  
Yu: …**

** Charles: Yu? What is it?  
Yu: We saw another person 2 minutes later.  
Yu: A boy in a shirt and tie.  
Yu: It was you.**

Charles nearly dropped his cell. He was starting to sweat bullets. He was breathing very hard.

**Yu: Charles?  
Charles: Are you sure, Yu?  
Charles: Are you absolutely positive?  
Yu: Yes.  
Charles: What…What should I do, Yu?  
Charles: I'm freaking out.  
Yu: Please calm down, Charles.  
Charles: Easy for Yu to say.  
Yu: CHARLES!  
Yu: Just please…Calm down and be on your guard.  
Yu: I know you're scared, but just keep calm and stay on your guard.  
Yu: Yosuke, Chie, and I will go to Junes after school. Check Mayonaka.  
Charles: I can't believe this is happening.  
Yu: You'll be OK. We'll figure something out.  
Charles: I am more worried about Yukiko than myself, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried.  
Yu: Class is about to start and Chie will bring your homework along with Yukiko's.  
Charles: All right, Yu. Thank You  
Charles: You 3 better not borrow trouble.  
Yu: Even though you're scared you still worry about everybody else.  
Charles: That's the kind of guy I am.**

Yu ended the conversation. Charles transferred it to his laptop in a secure file. He kept all his texts there as a precaution, in case his phone was lost or stolen.

_Static and fuzz now? I guess there are still mysteries to Mayonaka._

Charles looked at Yukiko with worry. _I feel bad that I'm being a little selfish here, but Yu was not sure it was her, but damned sure it was me. My worry is that it was her. But I can't focus on myself now. Her being the manager puts her more in the crosshairs than me._

_ I can't let her get kidnapped…Or killed._

Charles looked at his speed dial on his cell. He had recently decided to add the number to his list after what happened to Senpai. _2 lives may depend on this number. _He didn't need the number now, but when the time came he'll be glad he thought of it.

Yukiko was taking a break and smiled when she noticed Charles sitting in the garden. _He's been bothered about something since this morning. I wonder if he's still bothered by Chie's call to me earlier._

"Enjoying the garden?" She asked him. "Oh, yes I am. Thank you," He replied with a smile. "I kind of like it. It's peaceful, quiet …secure." "Secure?" "I mean that is quite a relaxing atmosphere." "Oh, I see."

She looked at him with concern. "Are you all right? You seem to be bothered by something?" He sighed. "I guess it's been because of the recent murders." "The police are looking into them." "Yes, but they've made little progress. This actually worries me, because the killer could be roaming free, and anyone could be his next victim. You, me, Chie, Yu, Yosuke…Maybe not Yosuke."

"Snrk. Ha-ha-ha-ha." "Uhhh, what's so funny?" "Yosuke, being ruled out by you as a potential murder victim. It was how you said it."

"You have a nice laugh," Charles said. Yukiko blushed.

"Tell me about Utah," Yukiko asked. "Well, where I'm from is a little more suburban than Inaba, though not by much. But there are parts that look like it does at Samegawa. And there are mountains." "Are they pretty?" "They look very beautiful." _Though, you're more beautiful,_ he thought.

"Is there rain and snow?" "Yes there is, though, we're known more for the snow, rather than the rain, whereas I heard Inaba is the opposite?" She nodded.

"Is there a lot to do?" "Compared to here? I don't know. It seems like it can but I just think that's because it can be a little more fluid." "You mean where there is a new experience?" "Yes." "And there are no traditions to weigh you down." "There are traditions, but they will only weigh you down if you let them."

"It would be nice to be in a place like that," Yukiko said…almost wistfully.

She then looked like she was mulling something over. Then one of the waitresses came by. "Oh, Kasai." "Yuki-chan. Chie-chan is here with both your and Charles-kun's homework." Charles politely quarter-bowed and said, "Domo." "Is it after school already?" Yukiko asked. "Guess so," Charles replied.

To be honest, Charles had expected Chie to be over that evening. Still, school had to have been out at least an hour. _So she would have had enough time to at least have been at Junes. I hope they found out something._

Still, Charles was wondering if Yukiko may not want to inherit the inn. _I would have thought she would have loved this place so much. But maybe she feels like a… "bird in a cage." I hope she's not getting ideas to move to Utah with me…Not that I would object to it on my account. But I can't be selfish. It would only work if it's the right thing for her, and I don't know right now if it is, because she's got so much on her plate._

Chie was in the lobby. She waved at the both of them and said, "Hey guys, how's it going?" "Fine," Yukiko said. "No complaints," Charles said.

"Well, here's your homework." She gave each of them a file folder, but Yukiko's was of course larger than Charles's because of the 2 days missed. "Domo," Charles said.

"Chie, why were you calling me so much?" Yukiko asked. "I had texted you and when you didn't respond, I was afraid that… that you had collapsed like your mother had." _What absolute BS. Chie's voice wasn't steady. Yukiko's not gonna buy that. _"I would never make you worry like that, Chie." _That's it; I'm too smart for my own good. Maybe Chie wasn't lying._

The delivery bell rang. Yukiko went to get it.

"All right, Satonaka, spill it. What did you find out?" Chie frowned, but she let it slide because she knew how scared he was about the Midnight Channel. "We went to Junes and talked to Teddie. He said Yukiko wasn't in there." "Or I?" Charles said with an edge in his voice, indicating he was still in danger and worried because of it. "Sorry."

Charles thought for a moment.

"We need to tell her about Mayonaka" "What?" Chie said.

"Think about it for a second. I can't be everywhere at once. She gets kidnapped and tossed into the TV. What's the natural thing to do? Look around for a way out. If we tell her though, she stays put and doesn't run the risk of, encountering her shadow, tripping and falling from those platforms and gantries, or enter a dense Shadow zone, because of the damned fog." "So?" Chie asked, not convinced.

"So…In America, when parents have to work, and are going to trust their kids with a neighbor after the kids get home from school, they always entrust the neighbor with the secret password that only the neighbor knows and the child or children were previously entrusted with.

"From there we send Teddie to sniff her out… and don't kick my jewels, I wasn't being a pervert… and he gives Yukiko the secret code…or maybe we'll entrust her to tell him the code and then he leads her to the exit TVs we rescue her at Junes. Plan B is a success.

Chie smiled and then frowned, "Wait, what's plan A?" "We chain her to her bed …Chie, you're winding up your leg again, please stop… Until you take her to school on Monday. At least that's what mine was. What's yours?" "Slumber party." "That works better. But we still need to tell her so she'll be careful until you get here tomorrow night."

"By the way, where is she?" Chie asked. "Getting a delivery." "Does it usually take this long?"

They looked at each other. "SHIT!"

They started to run to the entry, where Yukiko…

Was chatting amiably with a nice couple from Port Island.

"What's with you two?" She asked. "We didn't know where you were," Chie said. "These lovely guests were talking to me. Now you, Mr. Waldo, need to get back to work." "Yes, Ma'am," He said, trying to smile a warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," Chie whispered, so only Charles could hear. "Domo, Satonaka-san."

Chie looked at Charles with concern. _He was so scared, I saw his hands shake. I think he really likes her._

Charles was bothered. He had to find Yukiko and he had to find her now.

Chie had texted him 15 minutes later. **_No go. Yukiko got super busy, and then my parents just called stating I had to be home immediately because my older brother and sister are visiting from college, and we're now supposed to spend time catching up the early part of tomorrow. _**

He couldn't fault Chie for that. Family's family. Though, he did feel a wave of homesickness come on. He rode it out until it passed. He didn't have time to think about that.

_That damn tour group again. Bunch of crybabies if I ever saw one. If they had waited 5 more minutes at dinner, I could have told Yukiko, but NOOOOOO. They had to pick a fight with the head chef. And HE'S the nice one. Though he does say "shit" and "tch" a lot. But I do like his hat._

He decided to follow through with Plan "C": **_Yukiko, please go to your room. Wait for me there. You're in danger. More details soon. Please trust me. _**

Kasai had said that Yukiko was last on the second floor. Fortunately her room was on that floor. So was his…across the hall.

_That was interesting, but no reason to be suspicious. The employee who lived in there DID quit to take care of his sick sister in Nara. _

_ Yukiko did restore order, but then I had to get back to work after dinner. Then I had guests occupy my time the rest of the time. Now that things have calmed down, I can now search for her._

"Yukiko?" He said as quietly as possible, though still loud enough that a person outside the rooms could hear him.

He checked Yukiko's room, "Yukiko?" She wasn't in there. He checked his room. No one.

_Maybe she's on another floor? It's possibl…OH, SHIT! Who am I KIDDING?! The hairs on the back of my neck are raised. She's in danger._

He thought of her when he tried to tell her, before a guest interrupted his chance.

She looked sad.

When she would see him or a guest she would fake a smile. But it did not reflect in her eyes.

_Is the pressure getting to her? Or is it the "bird in the cage" feelings again?_

He had decided to try again, with something more personal:

**_Yukiko. I've been denying this for too long already. There's no other explanation for what I'm about to say…_**

He inhaled deeply. If she said no, he would understand. It would hurt but he would understand.

**_Yukiko…I lo-_**

Charles heard a noise. It was from the one hallway he didn't check. He was almost done and he didn't check there.

_Why didn't I check there?_

He had moved so he was strafing the wall. He decided to switch out of the text and turn his camera on. Then he took a quick picture from around the corner. He saw it. The side delivery door was open, but nothing else.

_We got a delivery earlier, why another one? And why so late? _

He decided to round the corner. He still strafed the wall. He wasn't trying to be a hero. In fact, he didn't think he had the qualifications to be a hero… or sidekick…or comic relief… or dramatic supporting character. He just wanted to see if Yukiko was outside, and if so, if she were OK. So far, nothing was suspicious except for the noise, to call 110 or 119. The noise could have been the door opening.

He stopped. He saw an imprint on the floor of someone who fell and then drag marks. He hadn't heard a noise before THE noise. He took 12 pictures on his cell just in case.

Things were getting serious now. He was almost to the door. He decided to turn around facing the open door, as he did so he quickly dialed 110, to the police.

He hadn't fully registered what he was looking at when he heard from his phone. "110, what has happened?"

Charles was about to reply when he felt a presence behind him. Unfortunately he did not get a chance to turn around before he felt a rag on his face. _Chloroform!_ He thought. As well as one other thing…

Before everything went black.

**Author's Note: Next Chapter will probably be long, though the rough draft I wrote, will probably be cut into two parts. I'll have to figure that out. But please, continue to read and review.**

**Oh yeah, Don't be disappointed if I pull the rug out from under you. I'm warning you now.**


	10. Chapter 9: Velvet Dreams

Disclaimer: Persona is not owned by me, but by Atlus and Index.

**Chapter 9  
April 16/17, 2011 **

_Dojima Residence_

"I wish I had taped it," Yu said to Yosuke.

The two had just watched Yukiko on the Midnight Channel. However, notwithstanding "The Tie Incident," that wasn't Yukiko. At least she's never acted like THAT before.

Yu had been sweating. Yukiko saying she "was going to score a hot stud." That was almost more teasing than Yu could take. Fortunately, HIS nose didn't bleed.

"Was that really her? I mean she said her name, but has it ever been like this before?" Yosuke asked. "No, we've seen the same thing before," Yu replied. "And I don't know why she said that unless the thing with Charles's tie was pointing to a deeper problem that we overlooked." He paused. "Yosuke, I think that…"

The TV crackled to life again.

A picture appeared. On it was a boy. He was wearing what appeared to be a brown leather jacket, white shirt, tie, and sunglasses. He also had a five o'clock shadow, and he seemed to have 2 cigarettes in an ash tray, still smoking, while holding a third one. There appeared to be a microphone hanging from a ceiling. It looked like a radio talk show broadcast on TV.

It was unmistakably Charles.

"**Good Evening, Inaba. It's Midnight and we are LIVE. I'm Charles Waldo, and I want to welcome you to our Saturday night program, 'I Wanna Confess.' I'm the guy they tell ALL the juicy secrets to. Their loves, their hates, their lusts. Everything is on the table, and nothing is out of bounds. You know how they say confession's good for the soul? Well, tonight, your humble host is going to confess something so shocking, so game-changing, so earth-shattering… It'll knock your socks, or anything else you may be wearing, off." **It seemed to Yu that Charles was acting unmistakably like a guy who actually wanted to hear confessions. His voice sounded husky with a lust to hear the truth.

** "But I can't tell you now. I've got other confessions to hear. But if you really want to hear this, well, I'm inviting Yu to the studio to hear it. Oh, and spoiler alert, it involves a girl."**

Yosuke was still on Yu's cell. "Dude, what was that?!" "I think we were invited." "We gotta call Chie about Yukiko. But what about Charles?"

Yu thought about that. "We'll have to hope he and Amagi are safe for now." "Well, it's Sunday, so we'll meet at Junes in the morning." "Very well."

_ What is it Charles will be "confessing?" His feelings towards Amagi? Or is there a deeper secret?_

_?_

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room." _It was sort of dark, inside a car, no, a stretch limousine. However, it appeared to be driving in dense fog from what could be seen out the windows. The color blue appeared to be the motif here. There was music playing, though it sounded familiar. Almost as if it come from the person's soul.

The person who had been speaking was a short, middle aged man with a long pointed nose, bulging bloodshot eyes and pointed ears. Though in no way did that make him look freakish. Indeed, one could almost guess if he were younger, the girls would have flocked to him, despite the length of the nose. Or maybe, because of it.

"_Do not be alarmed. You are our guest this evening." _The man spoke with a deep voice, which sometimes was almost a whisper. But there was a kindness there, which made the "guest" relax.

The old man was not alone. There was on his left, a woman wearing a blue coat or jacket with a skirt attached, with blue tights and heels. She looked like she was an attendant of some kind. She had blonde hair and kind, golden eyes. She wasn't smiling too much, but she was definitely being warm to the "guest."

To his right was a girl, who had been seen before. Except though, she now had a hat and it on it a button or circle that was either the letter "V" or the Roman numeral for "5." She wasn't being as nice as the other 2. In fact, she was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"_My name is Igor. As I have said, you are our guest. Please tell us your name." "Ch-Charles Waldo. Where am I?" "You are currently in a room where the boundaries between thought and dreams are undefined." _This came from the woman on Igor's left._ "My apologies, my name is Margaret." "Nice to meet you, oh and to you too, Igor," _Charles said with a nod to Igor. Igor just chuckled in a way that could almost be described as a giggle.

"_I also wish to introduce you to another resident of this room. Please, say hello to Marie." "Hello." _Charles was sort of nervous. Marie didn't seem to care for Charles, or Margaret, or Igor, for that matter.

"_StupidannoyingguyIhateyou_." "_You can get in line." _Margaret spoke up, "_Marie may have some 'rough edges'. But I believe that there will come a time where this meeting was not a chance one."_

_"I'm sorry, but how did I get here? What am I doing here? And more importantly…" "We have explained 'where' 'here' is." "…Why do you speak English?" _ Igor chuckled and said, "_We speak the language of the guest's soul. Therefore, that is how you understand us." _

Igor continued, "_As to how, we summoned you. You originally arrived in a world you briefly visited before." "_Mayonaka?_" "If you prefer." "Why did you summon me?" _"_To determine your destiny."_

A card floated down, spinning, bathed in a blue light. "_Interesting,"_ Igor said. "_Master, this is not possible. You said the card could only be provided by fate to one individual, and it chose…" _Margaret said, with worry. "_Yes, Margaret. However, sometimes fate has chosen an individual with a unique fate." "But we expected him to be like the other guest. We expected him to…" "Perhaps there is more going on within him, than even he is aware. Indeed the power of the Wild Card has only presented itself to an individual who has attained balance in his soul. Charles has not attained that yet, nor will he for some time. He faces trials both in his immediate and not so immediate future that would appear to test his worthiness."_

_"You can tell that from one card?" _Charles was aware of the art of Tarot reading. He was not surprised that he would be linked to an Arcana. _Though I hope it's not the Slytherin Arcana._

_"Indeed I have," _Igor said. Though he was still smiling as he said it. "_Great, so even Destiny is kicking me when I'm down." "You complain too much," _Marie said which amused Margaret.

"_Do not lose hope,"_ Igor said. "_While some of your trials are related to that which we have asked our other guest to resolve, others are not and are those that only you must face." "Alone?" "There are moments where you will be the most forlorn, but then, with the aid of someone, the sun will rise again." "I guess, that is something I'll understand only in due time." "Indeed." _Igor then chuckled.

"_May I ask a question?_" "_While you may ask, we are not bound to answer it, unless it is of true aid to you," _Margaret said. "_And even then there is only so much we can provide." "Is Amagi Yukiko safe?" "The Priestess is safe for now," _Margaret answered with kindness. "_However,"_ Igor said, "_One of your trials will involve her. You must be mindful how you spend your days ahead."_

_"I apologize, but your time with us is up. You now must return to the waking world." "I have more questions." "We will invite you so that we can discuss these questions later, as they are meant for another time," _Margaret said.

_"Please do not be disheartened,"_ Igor said. _"While you are not the guest that has formed a contract. You have the potential to be a most interesting guest, indeed."_

Everything then faded to white for Charles.

_Inaba Police Department_

"You just had to lick the blade." "I said I was sorry, how many more times I gotta say it, Narukami?"

Yu and Yosuke were in the Inaba police station's Juvenile Detention section. While those who usually committed vandalism or violated the town's curfew ended up here, these boys were guests because Yosuke had shown up to the Junes food court with a fake katana and nata. Problem was, a policeman on patrol at Junes, looking for the murderer, was not aware of that and both boys ended up arrested.

"Narukami, do you think Charles and Yukiko-san are all right?" "I don't know. Did you ever call Chie last night?" "I tried, she didn't answer."

"I don't know whose appearance was worse, his or hers." "His." "Why do you say that?" "I think Charles has been keeping something from us, or at least me, and is afraid if it were found out, he'd be hurt and alone."

Yosuke thought about it. "I don't think he's the type that we would just abandon, unless we had good reason to." "And there are not a lot of those reasons out there."

"What about Yukiko-san's?" "I don't know what to make of it, other than the fact that while it's not exactly like she was with Charles's tie, though it's somewhat close." "Still, scoring a hot stud?" "Charles should audition."

"Boys, you're getting out," one of the guards said. "Dojima-san worked things out."

Not that Dojima was happy about it, when he saw the two. "I didn't think you were the type to pull a stupid stunt like this." Both boys were frustrated, but Yu felt, if the police officer had given Yu a chance to explain they were fake, then at least the weapons could have been taken away, with a warning.

"You know we've posted police everywhere because what's been going on. If it hadn't been for me, this would have been on your permanent record. Yu frowned at that. The last thing he needed was for his parents to be upset with him.

"All right, we're sorry." Yosuke looked contrite, but was still grumbling, probably from embarrassment. "You boys are free to go."

"Uncle, are you not worried about Charles? I haven't gotten a call back from him." "Charles phone was taken into evidence because it had pictures taken from a crime scene to help us. As far as Charles himself…Despite what you may think, yes I am worried about what's happened to him." _Why did Uncle sidestep the question?_

"Adachi, did that fax show up yet?" "Yes, Dojima-san, but the witness isn't giving us much to go on about what happened at the inn." "Of course not, because this lousy theory the brass is in love with is ridiculous. Oh and escort the boys out, please."

"Look guys, I know you didn't mean any harm, but if Dojima-san hadn't gotten involved, then you would have been in big trouble."

"There you are," Chie said. "What happened?" "We got arrested," Yosuke said. "Why are you here?" "Yukiko's gone missing." "Excuse me, Miss? Are you friends with Amagi-san?" Adachi asked. "Yes, why?" "There's a rumor going around that she's disappeared to lie low." Pulling out his note book, "Her mother had a confrontation with Yamano Mayumi, which led the latter to slap the former. When her mother collapsed, she knew she was going to have to get her mother's honor back and that was by killing Ms. Yamano.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! YUKIKO ISN'T LIKE THAT! WHAT KIND OF A POLICE DETECTIVE ARE YOU?!"

"I'm sorry; I'm just stating a theory on what might have…" "GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Chie said, angry tears falling from her face.

"Adachi, what's going on here?" Chie, Yosuke and Yu left. "What did you tell her?" "Umm…nothing."

"Chie are you ok?" Yosuke asked, once the three were outside. "No, I'm not. Yukiko would never do that." "I know."

"She's apparently in the TV, and Charles is too." "Charles?" Chie asked. "Yes." "I didn't know, I ran to the inn after I saw Yukiko's. Which was awful by the way." "Charles's may be worse. He apparently does a radio show for true confessions on TV, a sort of simulcast thing, and he's apparently going to confess something big," Yu explained.

"What?" Chie asked. "We don't know other than it involves a girl." "That's odd."

"But still," Chie said, "They're in there, right?" "Yes," Yu said. "We gotta rescue them."

"Don't strain yourselves on my account," a voice said. They all turned around in shock at the source.

It was Charles.


	11. Chapter 10: Escape From TV

**Author's Notes: The last Chapter and this one were actually Chapters I didn't originally conceive of. But then I started getting new ideas overwriting old ones, and so these last 2 chapters are kind of short because I was actually testing to see how I could write WITHOUT a rough draft as a net. I hope you liked last chapter and enjoy this chapter. If you do not, well, I tried stretching myself, so sorry if they weren't your cup of tea.**

**Also, I'm gonna go back and correct some errors in previous chapters that were so GLARING, the Investigation Team could have seen them in the fog, without Glasses.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do.**

**Chapter 10  
April 17, 2011**

_Entrance, Mayonaka_

The Shadows were beary upset.

That's what Teddie could tell by their attitude. The Shadows always got upset, when a human enters their world and a new Shadow is added to the population.

The Shadows act like this because they don't like the idea of a Shadow evolved from a human's repressed emotions showing up. So far, these evolved Shadows, despite their appearance, don't upset the balance too much.

Oh, sure, they'll cause mischief. Mischief that will dwindle their numbers. This happened before. In Sumaru City, City of Rumors, humans faced their shadows then, too. But the Shadow world was not weaker for the defeat.

No, it was more recently. There were Shadows who, like all beings with emotions, were tired of the status quo. Tired of hoping one day to roam the Earth, and kill off their human hosts, because quite frankly, at the end of the day, humans denied the truth about themselves. To the point where Shadows are created.

Those shadows joined with a being called Nyx, who was going to End Everything. A large host of Shadows broke away, wanting to embrace Oblivion, because, quite frankly, it was better than being bored.

That was a costly mistake. Their home, created for them, Tartarus, had been destroyed by those with the power of Persona. Too young and foolish to understand their potential as human beings, they gained a power they did not completely understand, and without having to face the darkness within them, they rallied and ended the possibility of THE END.

And then there was one. One human who dared commit their spirit to the Great Seal. The name "Arisato" sent a shiver through every Shadow, even the ones who didn't join, about the power of the Wild Card.

Teddie didn't know any of this, though.

In fact, he bear-ly knew anything.

He knew Shadows would get upset, and why in the short-term.

But Teddie didn't know who he was. Every time he thought about it, it just made his head hurt. He wanted to know who he was.

Teddie was still mad Yosuke stripped off his fur and saw Teddie didn't have anything underneath. Teddie wasn't empty, though. He just wasn't full.

But right now, Teddie didn't worry about being empty and bear-ren. He worried about the smells he had smelled for hours.

There was one smell that had led him to a castle. He didn't go in, because there were Shadows gathered there. But the smell, it was a sweet smell. He had never smelled that smell before.

But, he wasn't going to go there, where Shadows dwelled all by his bear-some. No, he would wait for Sensei and Yosuke, because their Personas would fight off the Shadow Grizzlies.

Instead, Teddie focused on the other smell. This smell he knew. He didn't know how it was here and he didn't know why, but he was glad it was here. He knew that the person the smell was not powerful enough to fight the shadows.

But maybe he would stay long enough to keep Teddie Company. After all, he was "beary nice."

He walked up to the sleeping form and poked it with his hand. Nothing. He poked it harder. "AHHH!" The boy who had been asleep flailed his arms, hitting Teddie. "AHHH!" "Oh, sorry Ted." "Grrr, why did you do that, Charles?" "I said I was sorry, Ted, it was an accident. You startled me, but it's my fault."

Charles was em-bear-assed about what happened. "Ted, how long have I been here?" "I smelled you about 2 hours ago." Charles looked at his watch. **_5:57_**. Then he checked his pocket. "Great, I dropped my phone."

Charles looked around. He was at the entrance to Mayonaka, which meant he could get out through the TV in Junes. "Ted, does your exit there, lead back to the same place you set it up for?" "Of course it does." "So, say I enter a TV from, London, make my way back here, and go through there, I won't end up back in London?" "What's London?" "Please answer the question." "No, this exit leads you back to where you, Sensei, Yosuke, and that girl came from." "Sensei, huh? Yu, you ARE awesome." "Sensei is the Man." Charles smiled at that.

And then it began to hit Charles at once. He didn't know why he didn't think about it before now. Maybe it was the chloroform, maybe it was that he was trying to get his bearings and needed orientation. But it hit him hard and fast.

Teddie was surprised that Charles fell to his knees and started crying. And then, Charles bent forward and pounded the ground in anger. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" "What's wrong?" "Ted, I was supposed to protect someone, I didn't and now, she's going to die if I don't find her." "Who was it?" "Wait, Ted you said you smelled my smell. Were there any others?" "Yes, a girl is in here. I smelled her long bear-fore I smelled you." "Does she smell sweet, like…Strawberry and Mango?" "I don't know what those are, but it was sweet."

"She's here," Charles said with resolve. "Do you still smell her?" "Yes I can." "Is she in danger?" "Not right now. She'll be safe until the fog clears here and goes back to your world."

"Is her name Yukiko?" Teddie asks. "Yes, how did you know?" "Sensei and the others asked me hours ago if she was in here. They didn't say her name to me, but I heard it." Teddie paused. "She is the one I smell," Teddie said with conviction. "How are you sure?" "When I put a name to a smell, I know who they are." "That's a good nose, Ted." Charles paused, "Can you take me to her?" "No, the Shadows won't harm her, but may harm you or tear my fur." "Why would they hurt me and not her?" "Because the place she's in was created by her. They don't harm the one who created a new home for them until the fog lifts. I don't know why."

"Why didn't you show up with Sensei and Yosuke?" "Ted, when I showed up here a few days ago, I had already had a bruise from rescuing Yu from being pulled in by his TV. When I landed, I had more bruises. Yu said I had to stay in our world. But I really wanted to come."

"Who threw you in?" "You mean, earlier? I don't know, they came up behind me and gave me a drug so I would take a nap." "So you didn't see them?" "No, Ted. I don't know who the bad Grizzly is, but I want to find him too."

Charles looked at the exit TVs. "Are you going?" Teddie asked, sadly. "I get very sad being by my bear-some."

Charles thought about it. _No I can't leave yet. It's only 6:09 and Junes opens on Sunday at 7:45 for the employees and the Electronics are opened by 8:30. I can't wander around Junes, causing a panic, IF I had been reported missing. It'll look better to look like a customer and call Ryo-san from a pay phone. _

_ He's probably worried about me. I wonder if Yu even knows I'm missing._

"No, Ted, I won't go yet. I'll have to though, because I'm going to have to answer some beary difficult questions, but not right now."

"Please tell me about your world."

Charles smiled and decided to tell Teddie first about himself, before discussing other things, like art, science, history, entertainment. Teddie fell asleep a few times, though fortunately, it was when Charles covered other subjects and not himself. Charles did wake Teddie up, though and Teddie "bear-tended" to listen for a while.

It was 8:25.

"I'm sorry, Ted it's about time for me to go." "But you didn't tell me about girls!" "Because I don't understand them myself, so how can I make you understand?" "I wanna know about girls!"

Charles decided that he was going to have to table that one. "Next time, Ted." "Will you bring Sensei with you?" "Ted, I'm still somewhat tired, so I may not be with him if he comes back." Teddie looked sad. "But I promise I will come back. I don't know when, but I'll come back."

Charles entered the exit TV, saying, "Mata ne, Kuma."

_Junes Electronics Dept._

Charles stepped out of the TV, there were no employees about and the first customers were coming in, so Charles quickly went to the bathroom, so he could take opportunity of the facilities get some water, and wash his face.

After he left the bathroom, he started feeling very hungry. He decided, though, his priority would be to call Ryo-san. His actions since getting back would be suspicious enough.

He knew by him turning up, but Yukiko still missing, he'd go from Victim to Suspect in a flash. He thought about being upfront about his… _but what if they don't believe you. Then all you've done is embarrass yourself. _He decided against that.

If he had to, he'd just tell a bullshit story, since he couldn't "lawyer up" in Japan. He could ask for an Attorney, but he would still get questioned, because he would have to pay for the attorney. He could remain silent, but since he could be detained 48 hours while the police convinced a prosecutor to charge him, Yukiko would still be in danger.

But no, his best bet would be to show up and tell the truth as best he could. That's all he could do.

He found a pay phone and dialed the number for the Inaba Police Department, as he had not memorized Dojima-san's number yet.

"Inaba Police." The voice replied. "Yes, I would like to speak to Detective Dojima, please." "May I ask who's calling?" "Waldo Charles." "Listen, I don't know who you kids are, but we've had 5 people call themselves 'Waldo Charles' call in since 2 AM. Thankfully only from word of mouth. If we hadn't asked the media to bury the story, then we would have had panic and a lot more of you punks would be calling in. We don't have time for your pranks."

Charles decided that this guy was so annoyed, he was blabbing more than he should, just so Charles would back off from his "prank." He also decided that he would play it as pleasant as possible. "May I have your name, please? Adachi, Detective Adachi Tohru. What of it, kid? You want my badge number, too?" "No thank you, not if it's still covered in vomit."

"Ohhh! OH SHIT! It is you! Dojima-san told me you saw that! Uh, don't tell him I said anything about…" "Burying my disappearance with the media? Mum's the word, Detective, as long as I can get pickup to the station by someone." "Why? Where have you been anyway? And where's the Amagi girl? We know you were with her last."

"Because I was kidnapped after being chloroformed. I think she was kidnapped too. I was apparently let go in Junes, and I don't know where she is.

"I'll get him, but he may not be happy. He's in a foul mood today." "Tell him I'll see his foul mood and raise it to a genuinely pissed off if he gives me crap. End quote." "Ummm…." "Just get him please."

Charles waited for a few minutes. _Adachi seems like a normal guy. Gets pissed at his time being wasted. He may seem a little lazy…and afraid of Ryo-san. But I don't think we'll become mortal enemies._

"Dojima here. Whoever you are this had better be good." _Figures he'd be too scared to tell Ryo-san, who does sound like he's barely reining himself in. _

"Ryo-san, It's Charles." "What?! Where have you been?" "I take it your partner didn't tell you?" "I didn't give him a chance, why are you calling?" "I need to be picked up, as a victim in case you ask, of kidnapping."

"Can't you get here under your own power?" "I was chloroformed and I've got a big ass headache because of it, I'd collapse the moment the sun shined on me."

"I'll come get you myself, but I'm going to want to know everything. Do you understand? Everything."

"_I do understand, Ryotaro. But I don't know if I have the 'everything' you want."_

_ "Well, I'll need some answers to help you. Your showing up, even as a victim, makes you a suspect now." "That's what I was afraid of." "Worse, once we get to the station, I can't do much to help you. I can do a little, but not anything where I'm risking my neck"_

_"I understand. But please believe me, I had nothing to do with whatever happened, beyond being a victim."_

Charles then heard words that, while kind, still made him feel fear about what he was about to go through at the station.

"It won't be MY job to believe you."


	12. Chapter 11: Interrogation, Part 1

**Author's Notes: Double update today. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do.**

**Chapter 11  
April 17, 2011**

_Inaba Police Department_

Charles was sitting in an interview room crying. He was upset by a tragic piece of news. One that made him conclude:

_I failed her._

Charles had been cleared as a suspect, at least by the detectives who interviewed him. (And by extension, Ryo-san)

In fact, the Deputy Chief of Detectives, Ken Itomori, went out of his way to tell Charles, he was in no way a suspect. He just had to convince the Chief of D's and another investigator, and then Charles could go home.

However, things had not been that easy to begin with.

First, Ryo-san had picked Charles up at Junes. Ryo-san had been cordial to Charles, but still needed an explanation as to what happened.

Minus Mayonaka and "The Velvet Room," Charles had explained the night before. How he looked for Yukiko, how he heard the noise, how he saw the drag marks and took pictures, how he saw…something, but couldn't remember because as he was about to answer 110, he was chloroformed.

Dojima sat there for a time. Then he asked, "what did you mean when you texted Amagi she was in danger? And what additional information do you have?"

_SHIT!_ Charles' texts were usually archived by him to his laptop, in a cut-and-paste manner as opposed to a copy-and-paste manner. It was from an App. Congress and the Courts were trying to get banned in the States, but was perfectly legal in Japan.

But he hadn't saved this one, so it was on there when his phone was found, which was some relief.

"I was going to tell her that the announcement of interim manager probably put her on the killer's radar, especially given what happened to Senpai, and that I was afraid she was going to be next and ask that she not work today." "You know more than that. Tell me, please. What else was there that you were going to tell her?"

Breaking down, Charles told Ryo-san exactly what he was going to tell her in addition.

Dojima, to say the least, was shocked. "Are you sure? Because something like this, the way you're saying it, that's something not concluded rashly." "I'm sure," Charles said, sniffing from his tears. "More than anything."

Dojima then started the car and drove them back to the station. Dojima didn't know what more to say other than, "We'll find her."

Once they reached the station, Charles was escorted by the 2 detectives who would interview him to a special room. _My holding cell?_ Charles thought.

But then he recognized the sign of a medical cross and, sure enough, there was a female doctor there.

"_I'm Dr. Elizabeth Yamata. I'll be examining you"_ She was Japanese, but spoke in a British accent. "_Please remove your clothing," _ she said to him formally, yet kindly.

She examined him then. There were also photographs of him taken. Fortunately, his bruises had pretty much healed, except for the initial one Yu left that may have been aggravated by his hard landing in Mayonaka. He didn't worry as he had that as an explanation.

She asked him questions, like if he remembered being drugged other than the chloroforming. (No.) Any sexual activity? (No. He hadn't even been naked in front of a guy or girl until now and this was clinical.) Did he remember anything, after he lost consciousness before waking in Junes? ([Which was his cover story.] And no, just blackness)

She asked for his medical history, but promised she'd keep it confidential. She was writing it down in the file, but paused when she heard one aspect.

"_Can this be confirmed?" "Yes, but why?" "I know I promised confidentiality, but if this can be corroborated, this will go a long way in exonerating you." "I don't want to be pitied or avoided like the plague." "That almost sounds childish coming from someone as eloquent as you." "Eloquence doesn't help when what I just said has happened to me multiple times in the States."_

_ "Mr. Waldo…Charles. Please understand. First, I've known Ryotaro since high school. You can trust me. Second, there's a row going on whether you're a victim or a suspect. In fact, THE suspect of Ms. Yamano and Ms. Konishi's killings." "But…" "Look, I don't think you're the type to do something like that, but my opinion is only paid to be my medical one. All my other opinions are bloody worthless to them. That being said, I need to get corroboration. I know you're afraid, but do you want to be imprisoned for a crime you didn't commit, just because of your sodding pride?"_

Charles looked down. Then he said, head still down, "_You have my permission…as long as you can get my father's, as I am, in the state of Utah in the U.S., a minor."_

_ "That won't be hard. We each owe the other a favor, and therefore, consider ourselves even if you can get exonerated, before this goes to the prosecutor." "Really? You know my father?" "Yes, but it's a story for another time."_

She then took Charles's clothes with her in the bag they were placed in, pointing out the police had spare ones in a drawer for him.

_Charles receives costume, __**Inaba Police Department Sweats. **_He thought to himself despite the situation. _At least these have pockets._

The 2 detectives then escorted him to an interview room. They provided him with a pastry and some juice. They then started asking him questions like, "What happened at the Amagi Inn?" "Do you know what happened to you?" "Has Amagi Yukiko acted strange lately?" "Did she make statements regarding Ms. Yamano or Ms. Konishi?" "What were your whereabouts on the evening of 11th through the early morning of the 15th?"

Charles answered all their questions. Well, all the ones that would be taken by rational minds. Anything where he'd start sounding like Fox Mulder and that wouldn't be good, so he said nothing.

They then left, saying someone else may have questions. Then the Deputy Chief of D's came in and gave Charles his assurance that Charles was not a suspect.

As he left Charles overheard something about 2 boys being arrested at Junes for brandishing blades. _Junes is popular today._

The detectives were cordial, but their questions seemed to indicate they think that Yukiko is a suspect. Or at least the Chief of D's. Charles didn't like that.

He had sat there; his phone had been given back to him, all usable evidence taken from it. _Can't they put 2 and 2 together and get 4 from the photos I took? Drag marks. Hello?! Why is the sum they're getting 5?_

That led to the events where Charles was at now. Crying. Crying because…

He had little time.

He had looked at his phone and checked the weather report. To his horror, he had found that there was a freak storm from Indonesia that was making its way to Inaba, but once it met up with that cold front from Vladivostok…

It was going to cool the storm down.

This meant fog.

There normally was a period in mid-to-late April, Climatologists said, of sunniness and cloudiness, but not as much precipitation as in early April. By the end of April though, there usually was one long storm that would bring fog.

This storm was going to shatter the pattern.

Charles had concluded if not for this storm, Yukiko could conceivably, assuming no thirst or starvation, survive until the 29th.

He had 48 hours.

Because of this storm, he had 48 hours or Yukiko would be dead.

"48 HOURS!" He said in rage. "SHIT!"

_How much longer am I going to be in here? I need to rescue Yukiko. If I don't… _

_ Hell, why am I thinking this "lone man" approach? I'm going to need Yosuke and Yu's Personas._

The door opened. Charles was surprised to see step in…

A boy?!

He looked no older than 15. He was wearing a blue double breasted suit jacket over a white dress shirt and wore a small blue ribbon tie. Atop his short bluish-black hair, he wore a blue beanie cap.

"_Mr. Waldo, I'm _Shirogane Naoto. _I have some additional questions for you," _The boy said with formality._ "You-you work for the police?" "I am a special consultant that has been brought in to assist on what the media has dubbed the 'Hanged Man' Murders." "But you're younger than me."_

Naoto sighed with impatience and muttered, "Is this man an imbecile?"

"No. Should I know who the hell you are?" Charles replied with the same impatience, surprising Shirogane. "My apologies, I was not aware you spoke Japanese. Your last interview was conducted in English via an interpreter." "Despite my saying 3 times I didn't need one; apparently it was 'diplomatically mandated.'"

"As to my reputation, I have closed 24 cases, 16 of which were cold cases. I had learned how to be a detective from my Grandfather." _Why is he making his voice deeper?_

Then it hit Charles.

Shirogane was younger than Charles originally figured. Only 12 or 13. Had to be. He was short enough.

"I'm sorry, Detective. I've only been in Inaba a week." "6 days, if I understand correctly." "Why quibble?"

Naoto sighed again. "Waldo-san, let me be blunt…" "Hasn't stopped you so far." "I have just closed a case in Tokyo. Then, after being called in by this prefecture's office, I have endured a long train ride to Inaba, I have only had 3 hours sleep, and I have spent 11 hours poring through this case and preparing these questions. I do not, repeat, NOT appreciate your foul attitude."

"Shirogane-san, let ME be blunt." "I beg your pardon?" "I have been assaulted and battered by chloroforming. My…friend, for whom I care deeply for has been kidnapped. I am feeling guilty that I failed to prevent the aforementioned kidnapping, and now I've been asked questions that seem to indicate she is a suspect rather than a victim. So you'll excuse me, SHIROGANE NAOTO, if I'm just A LITTLE BIT PISSY!"

Naoto paused, not showing any emotion through Charles's raging outburst. Then after pursing his lips, he asks, "May I please ask my questions?"

"Didn't you even…?" Charles sighed. _I swear, they literally are kids doing investigative work now. _"You may proceed…for now."

"Thank you." He actually sounded a little grateful Charles agreed. "Have you heard of the Midnight Channel?"

"Yes, I have, so have a lot of other students at Yasogami High. Why?" "I see. I must preface this next part with great delicacy, Waldo-san." "What next part?" "We have found Amagi Yukiko. She is safe." "What? Can I see her?" Charles said with amazed hope. _Was she already rescued by Yu and Yosuke? _"I suppose I was not delicate enough. We only know that she is safe, she is not present."

"You were testing me. Don't give me 'not delicate enough.' You were testing me." "Yes and I was actually testing twice, just to see if you knew it was a test." Charles was incensed. "Detective, I really don't understand what the point was."

"My apologies, but I felt it necessary, as I am about to illustrate that your depth of the Midnight Channel is greater than what you told me." "Eh?"

"On a theory, I was able to record it last night. Here is what I found this morning." He placed a DVD in the player and it started to play.

The picture filtered in and there was Yukiko, wearing a big dress in 2 shades of pink. The dress would have been appropriate for an old Disney film. She was also wearing a gold tiara. However, despite the castle in the background and how she was dressed. She was holding a TV Microphone.

**"Good EEEvening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise."** She was speaking in a bubbly, flirty manner, much like a blonde airheaded teenager. **"I'm gonna score myself a hot stud! Welcome to ****Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming****. And I came prepared! I have my lacy unmentionables stacked from top to bottom!"** She said as the camera focused on her cleavage and then her hand covering her crotch**. "I'm gonna catch a whole harem and the best of the lot is gonna be all mine!"** Turning to the castle, she says to the "Audience," **"Well, here I go!"** Then she entered a door that looked like it was made of red and black moving squares.

When it was done, Charles looked incredulous. After a day where the hits kept coming, Charles did the one thing he could do in a situation like this.

He laughed.

"Not a Dream, Not a Hoax? Lacy unmentionables? SCORE A HOT STUD?!"

Naoto was not amused by this response. "May I ask what you find so funny, Waldo-san?" "See above Re: My day was worse than yours."

"I apologize. I would have thought that you, of all people, would have knowledge of what was occurring."

"I'm not following."

Naoto blew air impatiently out of his lips. "You still contend that you have no further knowledge of the Midnight Channel?" "Yes, that's correct."

Naoto eyed him coldly. "I gave you 2 chances, Charles. Please reap the whirlwind." Naoto pressed play again, having stopped it before.

What Charles saw next horrified him. He was in DEEP SHIT now.


	13. Chapter 12: Interrogation, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do.**

**Chapter 12  
April 17, 2011**

_Inaba Police Department_

"You still contend that you have no further knowledge of the Midnight Channel?" "Yes, that's correct."

Charles was glowering at Naoto Shirogane. He had asked Charles about Charles's knowledge of the Midnight Channel.

Charles had just seen Yukiko's…"program" on there. She had been dressed as a princess and stated that, in a Bachelorette manner, she was going to "Score a hot stud." Then she had gone into a castle.

Charles had laughed that off because, well…

It was absurd.

Yukiko was nothing like that.

Naoto eyed him coldly. "I gave you 2 chances, Charles. Please reap the whirlwind." Naoto pressed play again, having stopped it before.

"**Good Evening, Inaba. It's Midnight and we are LIVE. I'm Charles Waldo, and I want to welcome you to our Saturday night program, ****'I Wanna Confess.'**** I'm the guy they tell ALL the juicy secrets to. Their loves, their hates, their lusts. Everything is on the table, and nothing is out of bounds. You know how they say confession's good for the soul? Well, tonight, your humble host is going to confess something so shocking, so game-changing, so earth-shattering… It'll knock your socks, or anything else you may be wearing, off." **

Charles was stunned to see himself wearing a brown leather jacket, dress shirt, tie, and sunglasses. He was also stunned to see himself hosting a simulcasted radio call-in program.

The worst part was the cigarettes. He never smoked in his life.

** "But I can't tell you now. I've got other confessions to hear. But if you really want to hear this, well, I'm inviting Yu to the studio to hear it. Oh, and spoiler alert, it involves a girl."**

"So now the question has become, what is it that you are willing to confess so badly?" Naoto's eyes held no mercy.

_I've been set up. There's no other logical way. I've been set up. By the first 2 detectives. By that Deputy Chief._

_ By Ryo-san? Could it be he knew? How could he betray me?_

Charles put his face in his hands and then after a moment, he looked at Naoto and said, "Detective, that's not me." "Please do not lie further." "I mean, personality-wise. I'm not the type of guy who goes out looking for confessions. I figure that's more your job." "Please do not be cute. You have had an interest in law enforcement, I hear."

"I'm saying I must have been drugged by whoever kidnapped me." "That is plausible, but unconvincing at this time. Perhaps I should discuss why I believe that you and Amagi are involved in the 'Hanged Man' Murders."

"The police, or at least some of them, believe Amagi murdered Ms. Yamano or at least, she was involved with the death. This would have come about because Ms. Yamano had treated Amagi Mariko, Amagi Yukiko's mother, poorly. Indeed there was a confrontation between the two, with the end result of this being that Ms. Yamano slapped the elder Amagi. Add to this, the stress of the busy April season caused the elder Amagi to collapse. Amagi Yukiko, having a daughter's love, decided to eliminate Ms. Yamano, to help restore her mother's honor."

Charles stared at him.

"That's an interesting theory, but…" "My contribution to this is that you were made accomplice after the fact. When either you or she discovered that Konishi Saki was a witness, you 2 conspired to eliminate her." "The Scottish Play, now. Tch, how the mighty have fallen."

"Furthermore, you have made statements that indicate an infatuation with Ms. Amagi." "Congratulations, you get to have at least ONE case solved today." "Using that to her advantage, she had convinced you to hang Konishi's body. Then she had you help secret her away from the Inn by faking a kidnapping and by you sending the text 'warning her' and the 110 call. This would make the kidnapping seem most convincing. Then you, having heard of the Midnight Channel, found some way to broadcast on it and are now using it as some sort of insanity defense to get you 2 off scot free for murder, as you knew no one would take what they saw seriously, and now you are here your 'convenient' 'reappearance', is supposed to sell that 'kidnapping' scenario.

"Your house of cards is falling, Charles. I would like the truth, and I would like it now. What is your confession?"

With a snarl, Charles replied, "You're a son of a bitch!"

"I beg your pardon?" "You can beg all you like. This is total head-up-the-ass BULLSHIT!" Charles was angry, now. Absolutely livid, in fact. "I remember 2 things before I blacked out. One was that I was chloroformed by a man taller than me, because his arm angled down, but the forearm was angled straight to the left."

"I don't think you understand the position you're in. The facts…" "To hell with the facts! . . All you have are pieces that plausibly fit together. But you know as well as I do, you don't have enough evidence to convince a prosecutor to charge me, much less Yukiko. So you need me to 'confess' so you can close this case quicker." Charles was breathing hard now, anger emanating from every pore. He was shaking.

"You wanna a confession. Here's your damned confession…" Charles then picked up the remote and queued up Yukiko's "program."

"**Good EEEv…" **Charles paused it.

"I love that girl." Naoto said nothing.

"I. LOVE. HER." He said this more forcefully, more passionately than anything else he had said in his entire life.

"That good enough of a confession for you? I love her, more than anything in this world. I don't know how. I don't even know why after only 6 days. But my heart is hers whenever she wants it. Because she's a good person. This…," he said pointing to the screen, "This is not her. Your hypothetical Yuki is not her."

"What I wanna know is if you shoot up cocaine, Detective, like your inspiration Sherlock Holmes?" "I tire of your…" "I. DON'T. CARE. It's my fault the girl I love is in danger, it's my fault. But what really bothers me, what really PISSES me off the most is that because you're not a man, you don't seem to care."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'BECAUSE I'M NOT A MAN'?!" Naoto screamed in a higher pitched voice.

_…pitched high enough to be…_

_ SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_

_ She's a GIRL!_

_ The age was right the first time. She IS 15._

_ …But Shirogane's a GIRL!_

_ It makes sense. Japan's more rural police departments keep a "Good ol' Boy" standard. In fact, there were probably 2 police women I saw for the whole department out there. I wouldn't have known about this, if it hadn't been a lament of Ry…Dojima-san's Thursday night. Thank heavens he's progressive._

_ She's a Wunderkind, and she has to hide it. She looks as if they barely tolerate a BOY solving cases. If it came out that it was a GIRL._

_ She'd be humiliated._

_ An absolute laughing stock. Closing 24 cases, 16 of them cold…meaningless._

_ Sigh. The worst part is…_

_ I think she's a nice person too. But somewhere along the way, some trauma made her an imperious ass. She stated she learned from her grandfather. Did she lose her parents at a young age? Or maybe it wasn't trauma, maybe it was her successes that have made her arrogant._

_ Either way, she's looking like I deduced her secret._

_ I'm not going to ruin her, despite the way she treated me today._

_ After all, I care about people. And I don't like to hurt them._

"Well…?" Naoto said, trying to return the timbre of her voice to its previous "huskiness."

"My…apologies, Detective. I meant to say that because you're not of an age closer to manhood than I am, you didn't appear to have the same empathies a person my age does."

"I see…" Naoto blushed.

"Detective, I'm sorry, but I have just 2 things to say. One, I believe I was drugged as well as Yukiko, and the scum-sucking rat bastard, isn't done with her yet. I have no involvement in either death or Yukiko's kidnapping beyond 'co-victim' status."

"Second:"

"This interview is over!/_This interview is over!"_

Naoto was startled. Unless Charles had learned to speak Japanese and English at the same time and use ventriloquism, she should not have heard both languages.

She turned around and saw Dojima and his partner, Adachi in the room. "Dojima-san, you were removed from questioning him due to the conflict of interest."

"Yes, Shirogane, but with his father's permission, I have procured his medical records."

"I didn't want Shirogane to know."

"It helps you, doesn't it?" Adachi said kindly. _Great, Adachi's seen it too. Although, he IS Dojima-san's partner. And I DO owe him for this morning._

"I just don't want to be embarrassed."

Naoto looked at Charles in confusion, taking the file. She opened it, and looked at it. She didn't say the words out loud, but she was murmuring what she was reading.

Charles looked away.

Naoto closed the file. "My apologies, Waldo-san, but these records do exculpate you as Adachi-san suggested."

"Then you have no more questions of him. Especially that fairy tale crap regarding the 'Midnight Channel'?"

"I believe that it is no fairy tale, despite Amagi's appearance. In addition, I believe that the hangings are ritualistic due to the temporal proximity to the fog." "Huh?" Adachi said. "Fog-obsessed nut did it," Charles replied.

Adachi then muttered, "Well, it's not like Amagi'll find a stud in there." "Adachi!" Dojima said, slapping him upside the head. "Ow! What'd I do now?!" "You're muttering again, dumbass."

"To answer your question, he is free to go if he answers one last question of mine." "What is it?" Charles said tiredly. He should have been happy, but he wasn't.

"You said when you lost consciousness you had 2 thoughts. The description of your assailant was one, what was the other?"

"_Please don't let her die."_

"I see." Naoto looked down for a moment, and then said, "I hope your prayer comes true." "Domo?" Naoto smiled slightly and left. _At least her walk doesn't give her away._

"Don't worry, Charles-san! Dojima-san and I are on the case!" Adachi said which earned him another slap. "Don't half-ass it, dumbass. Now get me some coffee."

"First, he blabs about the stupid Amagi theory, and then lies about it. Then he's muttering stuff. "Add to that, my nephew and his friend…" "And now I've made your day complete?"

"Shit! _No, you've done nothing wrong. You might have been a big help." "'Not a suspect', huh?" _Dojima winced. "I didn't set you up and neither did the Deputy Chief, if that's what you're thinking." "The thought HAD crossed my mind." "I'm sorry, but the Chief of D's is a hardass and really wanted you to confess by the end of the day, even though I threatened to quit."

"What?!" "I owe your father a debt of honor for five years ago, that's why I agreed to take you in. I cannot begin to repay him, and if I left you twisting in the wind, I'd be dishonoring 3 people." "So why are you still employed?" "Yu would have to work 3 jobs." Dojima then laughed and so did Charles. "The Chief appealed to my logic and my ego, because he knew that a detective has to ask the question, even if they don't like it."

"About your records…" "(Sigh) It's fine, but please keep it on a need-to-know-basis, please?" "Your father's already requested that." "How much does he know?" "Just that you had been missing, and then found. Fortunately you should up quickly enough so I could tell him both things."

Charles yawned. The clock said, **_10:53. _**"That's the time?" "Yes, why?" "All that felt longer than 2 hours."

"Look, go home and get some sleep." "I would prefer to go look for Yukiko." "No, let us handle it." "_I only trust you." "I won't object to it…IF you get some sleep, that's my only reason for having said no." "I will. _Mata ne." "Charles…?" "Yes, Ryo-san?" "I'm glad you're safe" "Domo"

Thankfully, the doors shut before Charles started crying. _He cares about me. He was true to his word that he'd worry about me._

Charles was walking towards home when he heard familiar voices, "… does a radio show for true confessions on TV, a sort of simulcast thing, and he's apparently going to confess something big," he heard Yu explain.

"What?" Chie asked. "We don't know other than it involves a girl." "That's odd," Chie had concluded.

"But still," Chie said, "They're in there, right?" "Yes," Yu said. "We gotta rescue them."

"Don't strain yourselves on my account," Charles said. The look of shock on their face was evident.

"What the HELL?" Yosuke said. "What are you guys doing here?" "Right back at ya." Chie said. "I'm tired and had a bad day, my question comes first." "WAIT! IF you're here, where's Yukiko?" Chie asked. "Still in Mayonaka." "YOU LEFT HER THERE?! YOU SON OF A-"

Charles face turned dark and he snarled, "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO, SATONAKA?! DO YOU?! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE RESCUED HER IF I HAD THE CHANCE? TED TOLD ME THERE WERE A BUNCH OF SHADOWS THAT WOULD HURT ME AND HIM IF I TRIED!" Chie was practically stunned, she hadn't seen Charles this angry before. She hadn't even seen the video of Charles "rescuing" Yukiko from the Media.

To see him like this, was to say the least, shocking.

"IF THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, THEN BEAT ME UP! JUST…" He dropped to his knees and cried hysterically. "Please just make my guilt go away."

"Oh God… You're in love with her, aren't you?" Charles didn't answer Chie's question. He didn't have to. She knelt by him and stroked his back in a friendly manner "I'm sorry, Charles. It's okay. It'll be okay." "It's all my fault." "You're alive. She's still alive. That's what matters," Yu said. He and Yosuke really didn't know what to say after all that.

"I guess you didn't tell her plan B?" Chie asked. Charles choked a sob. "Never got a chance. Fate was being a bitch." "We'll rescue her."

"How?" Yosuke said. "We have no weapons, no plan, and what the hell is 'plan B' anyway?

Chie stood up to give Charles a little time to recover. He just nodded.

"I know where we can get weapons," Chie said.

**Author's Notes: Even though we got one confession. We still have one to go. But, first, next Chapter... Chie finally gets her Persona.**

**As to Naoto showing up in April...Even though the game has her show up in May, I would actually think that in cases like these, calling in a Shirogane in the "world" of Persona would be akin to calling in the FBI in the states. Which most likely would have happened after Saki's death. Further more, we don't really know if Naoto WASN'T in Inaba in April.**


	14. Chapter 13: Crack That Whip!

**Authors Notes: This one is quite long. Even though I said I would be trying to tighten things up, I had so many ideas to explore. So if this Chapter is bloated. I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do. However, I do own responsibility for the T-rated sex scene. Yu were warned.**

**Chapter 13  
April 17, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

This wasn't going according to plan.

They had gone into Mayonaka to rescue Yukiko. Chie had bulled her way in without the special glasses, and then ended up facing the one person she didn't want to face.

However, after that confrontation, they had been surrounded by minor Shadows, while the person Chie was rejecting transformed into a woman with big yellow boots, yellow bikini underwear, and had a banana looking S&M mask.

Unfortunately, Izanagi and Jiraiya had been dispatched easily. Yu and Yosuke were trapped within the large woman's whip.

"Chie, listen to me, only you can fight it," Charles said. "I can't." "Dammit, Chie, you have to. For us, for Yukiko, for yourself."

Charles had said more, but then the Dominatrix saw Charles, as if the first time, and whipped him, not to capture.

But to strike down.

_It wasn't supposed to go this way._

**_Seven Hours Earlier…_**

_Shopping District, South_

"WHAT?! We only have 48 HOURS?!" Chie said.

Charles nodded, head down. He seemed to be better at holding back his tears, but he still couldn't face them after he said that.

He had explained how the weather forecast had changed. And, sure enough, all three saw on their cells the forecast had changed from earlier that morning. Fog would roll in Tuesday morning.

"Charles…" Yu began. "What, I'm not supposed to feel guilty. Yukiko's in there because of my failure. Now we have limited time to save her, and you can expect those Shadows will be tougher now that they've taken Izanagi's measure. True, they don't know Jiraiya's yet, but still, I don't know if weapons will be enough either. All thanks to me."

"So what's your 'confession'?" Yosuke asked. "I'm not sure." "You're not sure? Or maybe you don't want to say because it has something to do with Senpai." "Don't go there, Hanamura." "Well, you mentioned it had something to do with a girl…Wait, did you-?" "Dammit, Yosuke, I didn't kill Senpai." "Why should I believe you?" "Because I'm your friend." "You're playing at it, but I think you're bullshitting." "See, I knew this was too good to be true. Nobody really wants to be my friend, even though I try damned hard to be theirs. And you know why, because it's easier for them to be 10 yards away from a pathetic loser like me."

Yu had had enough.

He slapped Charles on the face.

_"Now you listen and you listen well, Waldo. I know you feel guilty. I know you feel scared. But what I can't have is your negativity. We ARE going to rescue Yukiko. I promise you that. But you need to at least have a less pessimistic attitude."_

_ "You're not a loser. We are your friends." "But Yosuke…" "Is speaking for himself. But, I understand why. He saw a side of himself he didn't want to. He also found out something about _Senpai _that hurts."_

"But, by the same token, Yosuke…Do you think Charles could have really killed Senpai?" "…" "Yosuke?" Chie asked. She had been silent most of the time, figuring this was some "male ego thing."

"No, but I had to ask, I had to be sure, and then it sounded like…" "No worries, man. I'm still stupid enough to do the same thing." "Yes, thanks, but I…HEY!" Charles laughed. Then he offered his hand to Yosuke. "Friends?" Yosuke smiled ruefully, but said, "Friends," taking Charles's hand and shaking it.

"And Yu slap like an angry housewife, Narukami." "Is that a compliment?" "Yes." "All part of the service."

"OK, NOW can we get weapons?" "Chie, you really know how to kill the mood, it's not even funny" Yosuke said. "Deadline ringing a bell?"

_Daidara Metal and Fireworks_

"'Weapons.' 'Any requests?' 'Lots of them,'" Charles said.

Indeed, quoting The Matrix was not done poorly. Daidara had guns, knives, swords, daggers, knuckle enhancements, Bisento axes, Western axes, naginata, bo staffs, fans, (FANS?!) bows, arrows, shuriken, sai, and nunchaku. Plus, a lot of armor. Oh, and fireworks. Lots of fireworks.

Chie had explained she heard about these from guys at school. He also heard Chie and Yosuke make Yu the leader of the group.

Then he saw them.

Two sai that looked collapsible. He couldn't believe it. He swung them around. _These are light, yet strong. I won't tire myself out as quickly with these. _"These will do."

Chie and Yosuke were trying to discuss the pros and cons of her joining Yu and Yosuke with just her wearing greaves. "Look, Chie, I know how you feel…" Yosuke began. "No, you don't know how I feel, you don't understand…" She said, fighting back angry tears. "I do," Charles said, not looking at anybody.

They stepped back out into the shopping district where Charles nearly collapsed. "Charles!" Yu said, catching him. "We have to get you home so you can get more sleep." "What's the plan though?" Charles replied.

"The electronics department has a large sale on Sunday until 17:30," Yosuke explained. "Let's meet up at the Junes food court at 17:45." "What about the weapons?" Chie asked. "We'll wear them under our school uniforms." "On a Sunday?" "It will arouse suspicion, but not as much as it would if we were carrying weapons again," Yosuke said.

"Let's get you home," Yu said.

_Dojima Residence_

Ryo-san had called while they were on their way there. Charles had explained that he had bumped into Yu to explain what had happened to him, but they were on the way home.

Ryo-san said he should have just driven Charles home, especially since he went to the Inn to pick up Charles's things, so he apologized for not thinking things through. Charles waved it off, saying, "it's been a bad day for both of us."

Yu and Charles had entered the home. Nanako was there. "Charles!" She said with excitement, before noticing he was leaning on Yu. "Is he OK?" "Domo for asking Nana-chan." "Did they catch the bad guy who tried to hurt you?"

_How do I explain this? "_Not yet, Nana-chan. He ran away when he heard your cool Dad was on the case, and now he's hiding. But he can't hide from your Dad forever." Nanako beamed about her Dad scaring the bad guy away before Charles got hurt.

"Dad says Charles is supposed to sleep until he feels better. He'll also be home early." "Domo, Nana-chan."

After eating a sandwich, Charles was taken by Yu upstairs, and then Charles lay down on the couch. Yu put a blanket over him.

"Look, Charles. I'll be here for a couple hours before I go out again. I'll probably either play or watch TV with Nanako. If I'm gone, call me please."

"Thank Yu." Charles then drifted off to sleep.

_Charles really has had a hard time. And his feelings for Yukiko are NOT part of his confession._

_ What is he hiding?_

_ And more importantly, do we even have a right to know?_

_ Still, I'm glad he was able to get out safe._

Charles slept. And dreamed of Yukiko. Yukiko laughing. Yukiko crying. Yukiko angry at someone and verbally kicking ass.

Then he dreamt of Yukiko in her Kimono.

"So you were *this close* to saving me, when you paused to text me how you felt. Well, how will you feel when you realize it was you…" Then she was stabbed and fell over on the ground. Her killer was all dressed in black. Head to toe, black. He held a knife that had her blood. She had blood trickling from her mouth and blood was pooling under her. "…who wielded the knife?" she said looking at him, accusingly.

Then Charles saw her killer remove his mask. It was Charles's face. With golden eyes.

"Yukiiiiiiii-channnnnnnnnn!" Charles screamed.

Charles woke up. His watch read **_16:47. _**

He showered and shaved. He put on his last clean spare uniform. He put the retractable sai in his pants pockets.

He called Yu and told him he was on his way

He asked Nanako to tell Ryo-san that he was feeling better and he was going to go be with Yu.

He only wished he could believe he was feeling better. **_17:15._**

He ran to Junes, the bus was late, so he ran.

_Junes Food Court_

"So where is he?" Yosuke asked.

"Here…with…five…minutes…to spare," Charles said.

"Charles, you didn't have to run," Yu said. "Now you've lost all that extra energy you got back." "I don't think so and I don't care. I've lost enough time." The other 3 shared a look, but said nothing.

"Let's go then," Yu said. "Oh, and Yosuke, please don't lick the flat of those blades." Charles just looked at Yosuke with disgust. He had heard of the arrest earlier after telling them about his misadventure, except that one detail.

"Yosuke…NEVER tell me."

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

"So, she's in here. You're sure, right?" Chie asked Teddie. "I'm beary sure. Charles even asked me if she smelled like strawberry and mango."

They all looked at him. "When she held me by my tie and whispered in my ear, I caught the scent of strawberry and mango. What?" "Yukiko never wanted anybody to know about her shampoo and conditioner, outside of me," Chie whispered to Yu and Yosuke. "It's the little things he notices," Yu said. "What?!" Charles repeated.

They were looking at a castle that also looked like it would be out of a Disney film, except it was at slight angles.

"I'm not wasting any more time. Hold on, Yukiko. I'm coming!" "Wait, Chie," Yosuke said as Chie ran in. "Oh man, she just ran in there, and she doesn't have these glasses." "LEEEEEEE-RRRROOOYYYY JENNNNN-KKKINNNNSSS." Charles at this point was just quipping to keep his nerves focused.

They followed Chie in. "Chie," Yosuke said. "Satonaka," Yu said in a vain attempt at formality. In fact it appeared Yu was going to play this more formally. Shadows were starting to form around her.

"Let's do it, Narukami." Yu nodded.

"Izanagi!" "Jiraiya!" The two were calling their Personas.

However, Charles couldn't see still due to the fog. All he had to go on was what Teddie was saying. "Good move, Sensei!" And "Unfortunately, Yosuke, you've got a lot to learn." "How come I don't get a compliment?" "I'd give you one Yosuke if I could frickin' see." Then, he felt Ted tap his arm. "Maybe if I fur-nish you with these babies?" Teddie was holding…Charles's glasses?! _Wait, are these an upgrade? _Charles then switched glasses and could see clear as day. However, he could also see "Jiraiya." It looked like a "Frog-ninja" kind of thing. "Interesting."

More Shadows were coming up on the rear. "AHHH!" Teddie said with panic. Charles just smiled, pulled out his sai, activating them, and then said, "IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" And then started to fight the Shadows.

_ This is effortless. These things work like a miracle. _Shadow after Shadow fell to Charles's deft sai usage. _Looks like that one class I took while waiting for approval paid off. _ Charles had taken a martial arts class, but the Sensei there trained the class in weapons combat as well. The only reason he wasn't in jail was because he had diplomatic immunity from Portugal. _Just because he was married to some important daughter. Some guys have all the luck._

Still, it was paying off.

After clearing the rear for Yu and Yosuke, he kept following them. They had gotten to the second floor. "Chie's gonna get herself hurt without these glasses," Yosuke said with concern.

They noticed an open door.

They went inside and to Charles's shock, there were two Chies!

One was wearing her school uniform and was very scared. The other was dressed in the casual clothes Chie wore earlier, displaying a smug contempt for the girl in front of her, reflected in her golden eyes.

"I take it this happened to you, Yosuke?" Yosuke just nodded with pain, as it was reminding him of Senpai.

"Chie…?" Charles began. "No! No, don't look at me." "Why not?" The Doppel Chie said. "After all they should know. Know how jealous you were of Yukiko. Didn't you hear Yukiko? How she hated her name was "_Snow_"? How we told her how she looked good in red? How we would always protect her?"

"But we didn't want to protect her. We were jealous of her and wanted to control her." "That's not true." "Come now, why are you denying it?"

"Uhhh guys, inbound Shadows," Charles said.

"You know I'm you and you're me," "Chie" said. "No, you can't…" "Chie, don't say it!" Yosuke pleaded. "You're not…" "Satonaka!" Yu said.

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

"I take it that's bad?" Charles asked. Yosuke and Yu nodded.

**_Song- I'll Face Myself (Battle) [Persona 4] _**

"Chie" laughed, and then grew to her Dominatrix form. "I am a Shadow, of your TRUE inner self."

_Her true inner self is dark and hot?_ "Uhh, guys, does anybody know the safety word?"

"PERSONA!" Both Yu and Yosuke said. Unfortunately, Chie's shadow had knocked them back with her whip, also affecting the two boys. Charles grimaced, "That…wasn't the safety word."

Charles started fighting off the minor Shadows, though he did pause to say, "Ted, that's why I don't understand girls." "Huh?" "Never mind."

"Chie, you've got to accept it as you. It's the only way!" Yosuke said. "I can't." "Chie, repressing doesn't help you or anyone else, it'll only hurt," Charles said.

Somewhere, there, unable to be seen, was a person, watching the proceedings. **"And yet, he's unaware of the irony of his statement. And therein lays his Damnation."**

"Chie…" Yosuke tried again, but one of the tendrils of the whip changed into something to ensnare and trap Yosuke. "You keep out of this. Haven't you learned from years ago?" _What did she mean by "years ago?" Yosuke's only been here in Inaba for 7 months. _"I'll choke the life out of you."

"Yosuke!" Chie said.

Yu's katana was too far out of reach. Izanagi had tried to fight Shadow Chie, but its attacks were in effective.

Charles at this point was tiring himself out. More and More shadows were coming, Teddie had said. "We'll be dead and bear-ied, unless Chie-chan can accept her Shadow."

"Chie, listen to me, only you can fight it," Charles said. "I can't." "Dammit, Chie, you have to. For us, for Yukiko, for yourself."

"Look, Chie, have you stopped to think that maybe Yukiko's jealous of you?" "What?" "Maybe she wants to eat meat and be a kung-Fu fighter. Maybe she wants to be bolder. Maybe, she doesn't like her hair that long; though I do and would love to see it tied up over lacquered chopsticks."

"The point is Chie, is that it's all right to be jealous of someone as long as you're not trying to hurt, kill, or maim them or those they love. Ok, well, no, it's actually not all right, but you know what I mean. Human. It's human of you to feel that way, everybody does."

Then the Dominatrix saw Charles, as if the first time, and whipped him, not to capture.

But to strike down.

_It wasn't supposed to go this way._

Charles was exhausted. He was on fumes at this point. Everybody could see it. The past day had been Hell for him. They could tell. He was done fighting.

Which is why they were surprised when he slowly got up.

He looked at Shadow Chie and said, "Is…Is that…Is that the best you've got?"

"What?!" Shadow Chie was shocked, her whip's grip lightening on Yosuke.

"Chie, you're my friend. You've done nothing to be this ashamed of."

"Be quiet, you piece of crap, do you think anyone cares what you think?" Shadow Chie said, whipping Charles down again. Harder.

"Charles!" Chie said.

Charles slower than the first time stood up again.

Shadow Chie was angered and squeezed Yosuke again.

"Yosuke!" Yu said.

Then Yu heard a voice in his head. "You have created a new bond with the Magician Arcana. With the power of the Wild Card you can use multiple Personas. Use your power, O Chosen One." "Chosen One?" But then Yu felt something. "Change!" He said, causing Izanagi to disappear and in his place was… "Pyro Jack!" A Persona that was a Jack O'Lantern in a witch's outfit, with a lantern appeared.

"Oh my, my!" Teddie said. "No fair, he can use two?" Yosuke asked. "AGI!" Yu said.

Charles had been walking towards Chie, he kept walking.

"Thank you, Chie. For being there this morning when I needed your friendship. Please let me be here because I know you need mine."

Charles was whipped down again, harder this time. "Will you shut up? She's not worth it." Charles was down for a minute and then got back up. He was bleeding from his nose, his mouth, one eye was blackened shut, but, despite being wobbly, he still kept going.

"I say she is."

Charles was whipped down so hard even Yu felt it.

"STAY DOWN!" Shadow Chie said.

Charles was down for another minute, he got up after nearly collapsing back down.

"You're in charge, 'Mistress'. MAKE me stay down."

By this point Yosuke had been freed and Pyro Jack and Izanagi kept attacking her so she wouldn't whip Charles again.

Charles could hardly walk; his head had a gash in it. He was spitting out blood. Yet, he continued.

"Chie, Yukiko WILL forgive you for this. But there's only one way that can be done. Please, from one friend to another, forgive YOURSELF." Charles had tossed his sai away and reached her. She started to cry and Charles comforted her the exact way she did for him this morning. "Let it out, Chie. All the negativity. All the jealousy. All the self-loathing out. You told me on the way to Daidara's something you believe in. There's no better time than now to follow it…"

"Don't think. Feel."

The two personas had made one final strike on the Shadow. Once it blew up, all that was left was Chie's Shadow as she originally appeared.

"Here, Charles, let me heal you. DIA!" Yosuke said

Charles felt the…magic from Jiraiya flow over him. Wounds knitting, Blood leaving his lungs, ribs resetting.

"That was risky and stupid," Yu said. "It worked, didn't it?" Charles replied with a smile.

"Chie, you have to accept your Shadow." Chie looked scared. "I'm scared, Yosuke." "I know it's scary to accept parts of yourself you don't like." Getting a thumbs up and a smile from Charles, she went ahead.

"I knew you were there inside me, in the darkest part of myself. I didn't want to admit I was jealous of my best friend. But, you are me, I get that now."

Chie's shadow melted in a flash of light, turning into a Persona card. Her Persona appeared above her. The outfit became more Bruce Lee-like. There was also a double edged naginata.

It called itself "Tomoe."

Chie then collapsed. "Chie!" Yosuke said. "I'm Ok, I want to keep going." "But you and Charles are exhausted, what if you collapse?" "I have to rescue her. I have to tell her." "We know, but it'll be sunny tomorrow until the evening."

"We'll meet the deadline, Yosuke," Charles said with resolve. "We've got 3 Persona users now. Even if we have to go past curfew and into the jaws of Hell itself… We'll rescue Yukiko. Together!" "Together!" the other 3 said.

_Dojima Residence_

"That was a nice looking dog, Yu. And I say that as a cat person."

After leaving Mayonaka, they rested in the food court of Junes. Yosuke's father put him to work immediately. The other three enjoyed sodas, talking about how Chie became friends with Yukiko.

Apparently, Yukiko had found a puppy when she was little. Her parents wouldn't let her keep it, so she ran away from home. She couldn't let the poor thing suffer. Charles got misty eyed about that.

Anyway, Yukiko was on the staircase at Samegawa that led to the waterfront portion of the flood plain. It was raining when Chie had showed up and had gotten an explanation from Yukiko what was going on.

Chie took it upon herself to make funny faces so Yukiko would laugh. It had worked. Friends forever.

Chie had adopted the dog and she had a picture of it with her on her cell. Charles, who normally feared dogs, was assured that despite the smell, it was a big playful dog.

However, when they got home they noticed Ryo-san was there. He was looking uncomfortable, although it was more towards Yu.

Dinner was held in silence. Then Charles decided to catch up on his homework. He was busy with his math, when while the others were watching TV, he heard Dojima ask Yu,"There's not anything going on with you is there? I mean, with what happened earlier, you're not involved in anything?" "There's nothing you need to worry about, Uncle." Charles could tell the tension could be cut with a knife.

This was all the more surprising when Nanako was the one to do something about it. "Dad, are you two fighting?" Dojima looked surprised and said he wasn't. "This isn't the police station." Charles dropped his pencil at that, well that, and his hand cramped up. _Oh snap! Ryo-san just got pwned by a 6-year old!" _ Dojima then said to Yu, "Sorry, I really killed the mood."

A commercial then came on. It was a girl in orange-brown pigtails. She was wearing a striped bikini and was being splashed with water. Then she drank a soda from a can. After that she looked at the camera with a closed wink. "I'm tired of diets and enough with going to the gym. Good to see there's something I can handle." She then giggled and closed her eyes putting her face to the can. "Enjoy the new taste of Quelorie Magic," A narrator said.

_Rise told me when I met her last Sunday that she hated the commercial. Except for the bikini. I hope she'll take my advice on taking a sabbatical. She looked unhappy being "Risette."_

After Charles finished his homework, he heard, "Charles, Could I have a word with you?" Dojima-san asked. Charles said, "All right." Yu was upstairs studying and Nanako was in bed

"Dr. Yamata called me and said that other than the bruise where Yu tripped and fell on you, your exam came back fine. The preliminary toxicology at the crime lab has come back from the crime lab. If you were drugged, it oxidized from your blood, because all they found was the traces of chloroform from inside your nose."

"But that's not why I asked to speak to you." "I see, you're mad because I went looking out for Yukiko." "What? No. If Chisato were still alive, I probably would have done the same thing. Come to think of it, I am kind of doing the same thing," Dojima muttered. "I'm sorry?" "Nothing."

"It's about Yu. Do you know if he's in any sort of trouble?" _Ohhh, nooo. He just has this new friend called a "Persona." It's been known to kick Shadow ass._ "If he is, I haven't seen it. Why?"

Dojima sighed. He was really uncomfortable and reluctant to ask what he was about to ask. "I'd like you to be his _Jiminy Cricket_, for lack of a better term. I'm not asking you to spy on him, just make sure he doesn't get into trouble. That stunt this morning has not done him many favors at the Department, or his mother." "What?" "(Sigh)Yu and Hanamura's arrest ended up on YouTube. While she and Yu's father are in Los Angeles, a friend of hers called her and told her what happened. I had to convince her that Hanamura was not you…" "My hair's not that long." "And that it wouldn't go on Yu's permanent record."

"All right, I'll do what I can." Charles said this with a warm smile. "Yu's my friend. I have his back." "Domo Arigato, Waldo Charles." _I wonder though, if Yu would ever have my back, once he found out about…it._

_…_

_ See above Re: lack of answer. (Sigh)_

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

**"That was amusing. Chuck's vow of "together" is going to fall to pieces." **Charles's Shadow said after coming out of his hiding place. He had been the one watching Chie's confrontation earlier.

**"I suppose, though, I shouldn't be surprised though. He was the fool in our relationship." **The Shadow laughed at the term "relationship," to describe how completely one person Charles was until he had, in his most vulnerable moment of being asleep at the Mayonaka entrance, let his guard down. All it took was one dream of Yukiko that he forgot. Of the two of them, on their wedding night, making love as if it had been the first time.

The Shadow remembered it well. But felt some melancholy at how things were progressing. Despite those dreams, Amagi Yukiko would be dead. In her place would be…

**"Why are you laughing?" **Her. Yukiko-hime. Yukiko's Shadow.

"**Because it's so pathetic. He's hiding something. Something that if he had the courage to face, he wouldn't have had to create me in the first place."**

** "From what you have told me, you still would have been created…And still around annoying me."**

** "Look, Your Majesty," **Shadow Charles replied testily. **"I'm a guest of yours. You invited me. Remember? Besides, Charles's repression is interesting." "How so?" "It may be like Satonaka's or Hanamura's where the repression is not deep enough to create a labyrinth, but enough for a Shadow to split from its Human host."**

** "So?" "So, Princess, that means we could join forces." "I would never, in anyway, join with you."**

** "Your loss. So what brings you here." "I wanted to know why you didn't kill them." "First, Chuck's not at his lowest ebb, after seeing Chie there deny her other self, he's gonna be too smart for that. He's going to need to be distraught enough where he can deny me."**

** "And second…?"**

** "And second is, I don't want to just kill him. I want to kill his spirit. Break him. I want him to know that if he had the guts to just share with his friends his problem, they wouldn't have died because of him. So once I kill Yukiko for you like you asked, in front of him…"**

** "Then I'll kill him."**

** "That's boring; maybe I'll kill them myself." "I'd like to see you try in that dress and those heels." "How dare you?" "And by the way, do you even know how to score." "Yes," she said unsure.**

** "Have you EVER scored?" "Have you?" **He moved closer to her. **"First time for everything." "No." "What are you afraid of?" **

She grabbed his tie. Her face was inches from his. She had an oh, so dark, mischievous smile on her face. **_"Because I'M the Princess, which means I'm in charge." "I see. I'm sorry." _**She whispered in his ear. **_"Don't be."_**

And with that, she kissed him. It was a hard kiss full of passion, but devoid of True Love. Their hands started exploring each other. Their clothing was slowly removed from each other by each other. Once their "flesh' was exposed, They sank to the floor, still exploring each other…

After time passed, there were only these words:

**"I love you, Yukiko-hime."**

_Elsewhere in the Castle_

"Hello?" Yukiko said.

"Mom?" "Dad?"

"Chie?"

No Response.

"Charles?"

"Kasai?" "Aragaki-san?"

No Response.

"Anybody?"

No Response.

"Charles-chan?"

**Author's Notes: I'll be working on during the week, the next two Chapters and post them next weekend. I want everybody to have a sense of SUSPENSE. In that vein, here are, in the style of the Animation, previews:**

**(Song - Studio Backlot - Persona 4)**

**_Teddie: Score? Stud?_**

**_Yukiko-Hime: You, Sir, are no Prince._**

**_Yukiko: YOU'RE NOT ME!_**

**_Charles: Why here? Why now?_**

**_Shadow Charles: Confession's good for the soul, Chuck_**

**_?: You're a nice guy Charles, but I wouldn't date you._**

**_Yosuke: What did you say to her?_**

**_Chie: Charles is jealous of us?_**

**_Yu: Charles, Don't say it!_**

**_Next Weekend: The Rescue of Yukiko! Charles's Shadow Confrontation and Confession! A surprise Boss battle!_**

**_Yukiko: YOU WILL NOT HURT CHARLES-CHAN!_**


	15. Chapter 14: Why the Caged Bird Sings

**Author's Notes: As promised, since it is the weekend, I have"Trip-Trip-Triple Update Time." Please read and review.**

**(Update 8/11: I've gone back to previous Chapters and tweaked some dialogue as well as perform fixes. Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do. Though I may have to change it to Atlus and Sega.**

**Chapter 14  
April 18, 2011**

_Mayonaka_

**"DAMN! What was I thinking?" **Charles's Shadow said. "**She sleeps with me, then she rejects me."**

To be sure, the sex wasn't half bad. It cleared up a few things about how felt about Yukiko and Yukiko-hime.

He hated the latter and loved the former.

Well, hate was a strong word, more like "bitter towards."

**"Love me? You are a fool. ** **You are not my prince. You were a means to an end. Be grateful, Waldo. Be grateful I needed you. That is the only reason why I am being merciful." **She stated this after he had confessed his love for her. The Unattainable Princess. He said, **"No way will your prince come. You're the 'Incorrigible Snow Black'." "That's 'Unconquerable.' **"**4 times disputes that."**

He then left. He wasn't like his human host by crying over everything. Which has only happened because of the split. At least, it's been more often, since then. He went outside to smoke. Shadows had the power to summon things or other Shadows. He picked a leather jacket, shades, and a pack of cigarettes. What more could a Shadow want?

He looked back at the Castle. Despite what he said, it was complete bullshit.

He had no intention of killing Charles or his friends.

Especially not Yukiko.

He WOULD, though, if they resisted, but he didn't want to.

Shadows came with the repressed feelings of their host. Charles was more repressed love, courage and libido, than he was repressed anger, fear, hate. OR at least, that's what he thought.

The worst part was, was that despite his heart not being in it, if Charles denied him, he would spring into action and kill them.

It wasn't a good plan. He wished he didn't have to do it.

_Yasogami High_

"It's a good plan and you're going to have to do it, Charles." "The hell I am, Yosuke. And your defenses in Azerbaijan aren't doing too well either."

The two of them were arguing before class. Though they weren't being mean. Rather they had discussed strategy for Mayonaka, which Charles made sound like RISK, in case of eavesdroppers. The problem was only Charles was trying, which made him look like he lost his mind to the other students. Except Aika Nakamura, who didn't say much.

"Look, I know having you hanging back with Teddie's not what you want, but we need you to guard the rear again."

"Charles, I know you want to be there at the front to help rescue Yukiko, but we need you guarding us from an ambush," Chie said sympathetically.

"Charles, don't think we're doing this because you don't have a Persona…" "How am I supposed to take it Yu? And Argentina's going to fall any minute, because I got your reinforcements bad." "We can't have you distracting us by covering you and then we got struck from behind. We need you at your best covering our back."

_Yeah, "not doing it because you don't have a Persona." Well I'm sorry if I'm calling a spade a spade, but the fact of the matter is, you're sidelining me again, Yu. All because you have a convenient excuse._

_ Or maybe you DID hear about what Ryo-san and I talked about last night and are punishing me for it. I don't want your family to worry about Yu._

"All right. And Chie, you're losing Greenland due to my successful air strike," "What?!"

Then Morooka came in.

Class started and he ranted because Yukiko was missing that meant she was loose after all. OR maybe Charles had something to do with it.

He was getting pissed with insinuations he was some cold-blooded fiend. Internally, of course. Externally, he did not rise to the bait completely, but instead said, "Sensei, Amagi-san's disappearance was not one that I had a hand in. If you read or watched the news you would have seen that I was a victim as much as her. Unfortunately, the person who did this is not done with her as they were with me. I would prefer right now, though, not to dwell on that, but rather what you were saying about Plato and Sophocles."

"Look here, Waldo, I'll teach the class… Ah Shit!"

Charles's reference to being listed as a victim was not an idle one. The media had sniffed a story, but the police weren't talking much. The police though, concluded last night that the story would not go away. So they released a carefully worded story. Charles WAS a victim of a kidnapping. The police were not aware of any connection to the "Hanged Man" murders, though. Yukiko was listed as "Missing," officially. Charles was exonerated of any wrongdoing and in fact was praised for his courage through a traumatic time.

_Praise from Caesar. _Charles had been granted this special commendation by none other than the same Chief of Detectives who by long distance had wanted Charles in front of a prosecutor by tomorrow if he'd had his way. Fortunately, according to Ryo-san. Cooler heads had prevailed. From above him.

_Still, those cards from everybody here in Class 2-2 were nice. Wish I got that nice a reception back in Utah._ Indeed, every member of the class had a letter or card in his shoe locker. It felt nice.

_Would they be so caring if they knew about…? _Charles was still afraid. He didn't want to be pitied or avoided like the plague.

Lunch had arrived and Charles went to the roof because he knew some students liked to eat up there. Charles had opened the door and saw Yu. Charles smiled, "What's up?"

Yu just looked at Charles and said with a smirk, "Trying to stay on the Straight and Narrow, so you have the day off… _Jiminy."_

"_Shit! So you were eavesdropping. Not pissed are you?" "No, I liked the part where you have my back, though." "I meant it." "I know."_

"Still, why would Uncle ask you to do that?" "I guess Yu didn't hear. You're the new 'YuTube' sensation." "What?"

Charles, on his phone, showed what was recorded yesterday in the food court by a girl who had been sitting nearby Yosuke and Yu. "My parents are gonna kill me," Yu groaned. "Your mom already did, hence, me. Worse, your mom thought I was your partner-in-crime." Yu groaned again.

"Yu, I did sort of ask this last week, but other than a curt response, you never answered. Does your family's business uproot you that much?" "I'm sorry; I just never wanted to tell anybody, because I didn't want to be pitied." Charles had to repress making a face at that.

"My parents are in the technological business. Basically they sell new networking infrastructures to clients in Japan and now all over the world, at a fraction of the cost. As a partially owned subsidiary of the Kirijo Group, they still control ownership of the Narukami Concern, but have to basically increase their profit margin."

"The downside is that I always end up having to move. I would spend holidays in Kyoto, but lived in Tokyo during school. I was actually thinking I was setting down roots, since it had been 2 years since I had moved from Port Island to Tokyo. Then, I get the rug thrown out from me for the first time when I'm not only told I'm moving again, but this time, I'm not joining my parents. I think that's what really hurt. I'm stuck out here while they probably get to experience the best your country has to offer." "You should ask them what it's like, because I never got that."

"So that's my tale of woe. My 'confession'. What's yours?

Any time, any other time Charles would have said no. But Yu had just answered Charles, in the most candid way one guy could to another and NOT be in a romantic relationship. Charles took a deep breath and said, "When I was 3…"

**RING! RING! **The bell sounded. "I'll hear it later, Charles. You will tell me, right?"

"Absolutely!" Charles said. _But only will I tell Yu. Because unlike Yosuke or Chie. I think I can trust him now with this, because he has this "balance" to him. This may be what Igor meant. Yu's serene nature despite crap flying his way._

Charles smiled. He felt that he finally found a friend he could trust his secret with, and not lose them or have them hang around because they pitied Charles and felt "obligated." _Yu has MY back._

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

Chie was running up the stairs and down the third floor hallway, Tomoe behind her, kicking ass. Chie would occasionally stop to kick a shadow with her greaves. "Chie, don't overdo it!" Yosuke said. "You just regained your strength." "I'm fine!" "Geez, she's getting ahead again."

Yu and Yosuke were trying to be as close as behind as they could with Izanagi and Jiraiya bringing up the rear of them, while the fill rear was being covered by Charles and Teddie accompanying him.

"Geez, Charles, what did you say to her?" Yosuke asked. "I think it's past time you guys called me Chuck. As far as what I said to Chie…I have no frickin' clue.

_Yukiko, _Chie thought.

**_20 Minutes Earlier_**

_Junes Food Court_

"You OK?" Charles asked Chie. Chie hadn't really talked much to Charles about the previous day. "Still mad at me for leaving Yukiko in there?"

Chie actually felt bad at that question. "No, I'm sorry. It's not that." "Then what is it?" "It's because I hurt you yesterday." "Technically it was your Shadow." "Technically, it WAS me who did that. That Shadow WAS a part of me."

"Maybe it was punishment I deserved. I DID ask you to beat the guilt out of me." "How can you still smile after all that? Don't you know how it feels, to have an aspect of yourself try to destroy you and your friends?" "Not personally, no."

"It feels awful. Wanting to hurt your friends, just because you're hurting so much. It...It's like they don't understand what you're going through, so you have to MAKE THEM understand. That's how I was feeling. And then, even though my Shadow was hurting you, you kept coming towards me to comfort me." "Because you're my friend and as I said, because you were there for me."

"I guess Yukiko was right. She said there were no reason boys and girls couldn't be best friends," Chie said. "Yes, I would say she's right, especially since I think our friendship could be as strong as the bond you two share."

Chie sat in silence for a moment. Then she said, "Yeah! You're right! Now let's get going!"

Chie left, but as Charles looked towards the Western Horizon, he could see the clouds start to gather. The rest of the sky was clear, but the Western Horizon started to almost darken.

_I think this storm is more than precipitation and fog. I think this storm represents the storm ahead. I think we'll rescue Yukiko, but not without scars._

**_Now_**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

They had reached the 5th floor. Chie was already through the large doors there, Charles heard Chie say, "Yukiko?"

They others entered the room and saw Yukiko's Shadow there. **"Oho, special guests, who might you be?"** "Who are you?" Chie demanded, recognizing it wasn't Yukiko_. _**"Could it be one of you is my prince?"** "Where's Yukiko?" Chie asked. The girl had been facing away from them and now was turning around, said, **"I'm here."** "Not all of you." **"I am Yukiko and she is me."** "**_And we are all together,"_** Charles sang hollowly.

"What have you done…?" Chie asked before she was interrupted by Charles. "Can you please take us to the other Yukiko?" **"Why would I do that?"** "I want to make sure both Yukikos are OK." **"I'm sorry,"** not remotely sounding sorry, **"but I have to find my Prince Charming."** "I could help you, if you would just help me."

The Shadow Yukiko thought about it for a moment.

**"No, I've decided not to help you, because I know what a prince should be. And you, Sir, are no prince."**

Charles felt hurt by that statement.

**"Well, the show must go on!"**

Then a neon sign came down that said, **_"Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming."_**

"You forgot 'Not an Imaginary Tale' after the word 'Hoax'," Charles said in a catty manner.

**"Oh, how am I going to score with a hot stud?"** Yukiko-Hime said.

"Score? Stud?" Teddie asked. "Not now, Ted," Charles said out of one side of his mouth as the Shadow ran out the door.

"We gotta follow her," Chie said. She started running after Yukiko-Hime. "There she goes again." Yosuke couldn't believe it. "She must run like the T-1000 in Terminator 2. No breathing," Charles said. "Let's go" Yu said.

At the top, Yukiko was in the room. Alone. Except she heard a noise. "Hello?" she asked.

Shadow Charles just sighed. Silently, of course. All this ability he had and he's supposed to roll down one simple item and that was his part to play.

A bird cage. A frickin' bird cage.

He knew he should have gone for a fifth time…

"I remember this," Yukiko said.

As they ran up the stairs, Yosuke said, "I didn't think that was the real Yukiko. She wasn't acting the way she generally does." "Uhhh, Yosuke? Tie Incident?" "I thought about that, and it seems that's more in line with her Shadow. Maybe it was influencing her for a moment, Chuck?" "Maybe so. Her eyes DID flash gold for a second there…" "Besides, she's not the type to want to score with a hot stud." "Again with the stud? What do horses have to do with it?" Teddie asked. Before Yosuke could say he'd explain later, Charles said, "Ted, NEVER ASK."

For a moment Yosuke acted like he was hearing something. "Right, Jiraiya." "Huh?" Charles asked. "You can't hear our Personas talking?" Yosuke asked. "I don't have one. Can you guys hear just yours or can you hear each other's too?" "We can hear both," Yu said. "Jiraiya said both Chie and Tomoe are in danger by themselves and we need to hurry."

_I really am useless beyond using these sai. Ted acts like he can hear them, too. _"Wait, Ted, how can you hear their Personas?" "Because I'm a beary special bear." "This by you is an answer?"

Both Izanagi and Jiraiya were doing fine. In fact by the time they reached the top floor there were no more Shadows running to flank the rear.

Charles never felt more alone or inferior in his life, than he did that moment.

They had caught up to Chie who was trying to open the door. All four of them pulled it open, though, considering how Charles felt, he figured it was just the other 3 who pulled hard.

Once the door was opened…

There were 2 Yukikos!

One was in the Princess out fit and had her golden eyes. The other was in her Kimono and white socks.

Charles knew. He knew the one in the Kimono was Yukiko.

HIS Yukiko.

Not in any sort of possessive sense. But rather, the sense that it was the girl he knew…

…And loved.

"Yukiko," He breathed. He saw her and smiled.

To his surprise and relief…She smiled back once she saw him.

Charles saw the bird cage. _Personal significance?_

**"Well,"** Yukiko-hime said. **"I see 3 princes and one non-prince."**

"You really know how to hurt a guy."

"Oooh, she said 3 princes, so she must be counting me," Teddie said. "Don't flatter yourself, bear," Yosuke said in response.

"Do you mean me?" Chie asked. **"Yes, Chie was my prince. She was supposed to save me. And then she reminded me how I 'was going to inherit the inn anyway'. That's when I knew Chie was not my prince." **"No," the real Yukiko said.

**"Inheriting the inn, manager training. I just wish the Inn would just go away."**

"No, that's not true." "It's all right, Yukiko. I understand," Charles said warmly. "But she's lying," Yukiko responded.

"Yukiko-hime," Charles said, after glancing at Chie, "Why am I not a prince?" **"I dreamed about you. I wanted you to rescue me from this place, and I was disappointed. You saw the inn's tradition as something wonderful. When I heard you say those worse, I knew you could NEVER be my prince…"**

**"…That and your Shadow had its way with me four times."** Chie, Teddie, Yosuke, Yu and from where she was, Yukiko, stared at Charles. "Ummm, Yay other me?" He said, tentatively pumping his fist.

**"You would have made me stay."** "You mean instead of taking you back with me to Utah?" Charles said, looking at the real Yukiko. Everyone, including Yukiko gasped. "I could have helped you, Yukiko, not as a Prince, but rather as a friend."

**"I don't WANT your friendship!"** Yukiko-hime said. **"I spit on it."** "As a princess that's very undignified." "What are you doing?" Yosuke asked out of the corner of his mouth. "Give it a chance," Charles said out of the side of his mouth.

"What about the other Yukiko? Certainly if you are the same, she would feel the same way you do," Charles asked. **"I'm through with her,"** Yukiko-hime said. "Please stop," Yukiko said.

This whole time Chie was inching towards Yukiko, who the Shadow had had a fair distance away from the entrance to the room on that floor.

Just like Charles and Chie had planned.

At Junes, Charles figured that if he could keep Yukiko's Shadow, or at least whatever Shadow was there, talking, then Chie would slowly move towards Yukiko and Rescue her. Yu and Yosuke were going to be on Shadow duty, not that they liked it.

**"I think you're trying to trick me,"** Yukiko-hime said. **_Well, DUH! _**Charles's Shadow thought from his hiding place.

"And I think…" Charles said icily, "…is that you're naïve, 'Your Highness.' Prince Charming doesn't just show up on a white horse and sweep you off your feet, like some big stud that only uses 1% of his brain. (**_Oh SNAP! _**Shadow Charles thought.) You want someone to rescue, fine. Here are your choices." Pointing to each one he said, "Chie, Yosuke, Yu, Ted…well…okay, yeah Ted, Myself."

**"AREN'T YOU LISTENING?! I WISH FOR THE INN TO BURN TO ASHES!"** "No, I never have wanted that, "Yukiko said. "Please don't fight what you're feeling. You can admit to feeling that way. I don't care. But I need you to admit that "Prince Charming" is not going to come to sweep you off your feet. If you want to no inherit the inn, then that's ok. I wouldn't call myself your friend and force you, but if you need my help, then I'll give it, but not in a way that ultimately makes you a damsel in distress. Because if there were such a guy out there, wouldn't he have rescued you by now?"

Chie was almost close…

**"NO! SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME!"** Yukiko-hime was furious.

Almost there…

"You're not me," Yukiko said. **"I'm sorry, what was that?"** Yukiko-hime said. "Yukiko, no!" Yu said.

Just another second…

"YOU'RE NOT ME!" Yukiko said with angry tears.

**"HA HA HA! That's right, I am me now."**

Chie had grabbed onto Yukiko, but was blown back. At the same time, the cage wrapped around Yukiko entrapping her.

Yukiko-hime had turned into a big red bird with…feminine breast outlines and a white heart on its chest. It also had Yukiko's hair.

Quoting Ghostbusters, Charles just muttered to himself, "Nice thinkin', Ray" "I think we've just been given the bird," Yu deadpanned.

**"I am a Shadow, of your true inner self," **Yukiko-Hime said.

"Chie, you ok?" Charles asked. "No." "It's ok, we gave it a shot. Now we'll just have to save Yukiko from herself."

"Charles, guard our flank." "Got it, Yu!" "Chie, Yosuke?!" "PERSONA!" The two said.

**"You can't fight me." **The Shadow underscored her point by using fire.

Lots of it.

The three Persona users felt it through their Personas

_DAMN! If I had a persona, I'd use the other three as cover and rescue Yukiko._

_ …_

_ I suck._

_ …_

_ I'm worthless_

Teddie was running with his back on fire. "C'mon, we've gotta find a way to win," Yosuke said.

Chie tried for the cage, but the Shadow dropped a chandelier on Tomoe, hurting Chie.

"**I think it's time for my prince to show up." **The Shadow then started undulating as if giving birth. A bright light shone slightly forward and to the left of Yukiko-hime. What appeared to be a Prince Shadow that looked like it was 10. "Oh great, Statutory Prince," Charles said.

Shadow Charles's cigarette dropped out of his mouth when he saw the "Prince." "**A means to an end, huh? So she just needed extra power from my essence so she could create that thing. I feel used. I also feel no court's making me pay Child Support."**

"Yosuke, you and Chie deal with that Prince. I'll cover you." With that, Izanagi changed into Pyro Jack, and Yu used Jack's lantern to absorb the flames that Yukiko-hime were shooting.

Charles kept fighting off the fodder Shadows trying to make a move towards Yosuke, Chie, or Yu. Chie and Yosuke, plus Tomoe and Jiraiya, were able to, after initial resistance, get in some good hits on the "Prince."

Then, the Shadows started to flee.

Because the "Prince" began to flee.

**"That boy ain't right," **Shadow Charles said.

Yukiko-hime tried to recreate the "Prince," but it was ineffective.

**"My prince has left me," **she cried. "My point," Charles said. **"YOU! You are BEYOND annoying!" **"Yawn."

"Yukiko," Chie said, "Please stop this." "I can't, I'm sorry," came the fearful reply. "I'm weak."

**"What are you doing?"** Yukiko's Shadow said. She shot off a jet of hot flame that narrowly missed Chie because Charles pushed her out of the way. Not too forcefully, but enough that Chie would avoid what happened to Charles's hand.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Charles screamed. "DIA!" Yosuke yelled. Charles's hand had burned severely, but when Jiraiya's spell was done, Charles was left with a healed burn that looked like a second-degree burn, but was actually a first-degree. "Do-Domo."

Chie looked at Charles. He nodded at her to keep going, with a weak smile. "Yukiko," she said turning back to Yukiko. You're the strongest person I know." "I'm not." "Yukiko, please listen to Chie," Charles said,

"Yukiko, I'm sorry, I was jealous of you. You could do anything. I wanted to protect you, but I lost sight of that," Chie stated in the most candid way possible.

**"Enough of You!"** Flames jetted out again on either side of Chie. She kept going, if for no other reason than Charles doing the same for her yesterday. "It's getting beary hot in here. My fur will be singed."

"So what if Chie wasn't your prince?" Yu yelled at the Shadow, "She still came all this way to say this to Yukiko."

"Yukiko, you said you were weak," Charles began. "I don't believe that. A weak person…they would give up. They would never try. Never laughing, or crying, never getting in one's face with one's tie… They never would have even hoped, even in vain for a prince to come."

"They would have just…existed, waiting for the Reaper to come collect his payment."

"Yukiko, you can get out of the cage," Chie implored. **"NO!" **The Shadow said. "Yukiko, when I said that there were no traditions to hold you down unless you let them in Utah. I think that holds true for Inaba as well," Charles said. Chie was close to the cage. "Yukiko, you can do it."

** "NO!" **Yu's and Yosuke's attacks combined on the Shadow. The cage weakened and Yukiko was able to push it open and grab hands with Chie, a symbol of their sisterly bond. At the same time, the Shadow was defeated in an explosive coup de grace.

"I'm sorry, Yukiko," Chie said. "I wanted to protect you, and instead I was hurting you." "I'm sorry, too, Chie. I was so caught up in the idea of inheriting the Inn against my will, I forgot to take notice."

"Umm…I really don't want to ruin the moment, but I'm sorry too," Charles said. "To both of you. If it weren't for my mistake, you 2 wouldn't have gone through this."

Chie and Yukiko thought about it. "You're here now, aren't you?" Yukiko said with…significance? "Besides, we should be thanking you for restoring our friendship."

"Oh, your hand!" Yukiko said. "It's fine, it's worse than it looks." Yukiko had her hands on his hand, but it appeared she was touching it in a loving manner.

Yukiko looked at the Shadow back in its Yukiko-hime form. "I just didn't want everybody to know how I felt." "Everybody feels that way, Yukiko-san," Yosuke said. "But she is a part of you." "Yes, I understand."

Approaching Yukiko-hime, "Inheriting the Inn, I thought my choices were taken from me and so I thought a 'prince' would save me."

"But I was wrong."

"But still, you are me." As she hugged Yukiko-hime, the Shadow nodded once, smiled, and turned into a feminine figure with wings. It was a reddish pink, and its name? Konohana Sakuya. The card that accompanied such a transformation fell to Yukiko's hands and was absorbed into her, making her glow blue for a second. "Persona," Yukiko said before collapsing.

"Yukiko!" Both Charles and Chie said, and then Charles, for some reason, looked embarrassed. "I'm fine, just tired." "So who threw you in here?" Teddie asked. "Who are you? What are you?" Yukiko asked. "I'm Teddie. I'm a bear." "I remember the bell ringing, Charles-ch…kun calling me and then I blacked out. When I came to, I was already in here." "No more clues" Teddie dejectedly said.

Looking at the humans, Yukiko said, "You all came to rescue me." "Chie and I did most of the work, Yosuke and Yu helped a little." "CHARLES!" Both boys said. "Kidding! Sheesh."

"Well, I for one would like to get out of here," Charles said. "Especially since we rescued Yukiko."

"You guys are going to leave me, and I'll be by my bearsome." "You live here, right?" Yosuke said, "So it shouldn't matter."

"I'm sorry, Teddie, but if you be a good boy, I'll come back." "Really?" "Don't encourage him," Yosuke said. "That's funny," Teddie said. "I smell a presence, one I haven't smelled since…"

**"Why should you guys go now? It's rude to reject an invitation without R.S.V.P.'ing, "**A voice said. **"But first, we should have a song." **

Music started to play. Charles stiffened at it, because he noticed the song. "We have to get out of here now." "What's going on, Chuck?" Yosuke asked.

Then there was singing.

**_When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an Angel  
You're skin makes me cry_**

**_ You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world_**

**_ "_**Where is this music coming from," Yosuke said? "Don't you guys get it?" Charles said, shaking with fear.

**_I wish I was special  
You're so very special_**

**_ But I'm a creep_**

As the song reached this point, the singer revealed himself to be Shadow Charles, which made Charles very scared.

**_ I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here._**

"Why here? Why now?" Charles said, crying. Everybody looked at him in sympathy.

**_ I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul _**

**_ I want you to notice  
When I'm not around  
You're so very special  
I wish I were special_**

**_ But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here_**

The Shadow then pointed at Yukiko, much to her confusion.

**_She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs runs  
Runs_**

**_Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so very special  
I wish I were special_**

_**But I'm a creep**_  
_**I'm a weirdo**_  
_**What the hell am I doing here?**_  
_**I don't belong here**_

The Shadow paused and pointed to Charles.

**_I don't belong here._**

The song ended.

"Nice singing," Yu said. **"Thank Yu."**

**_"But now, is the moment you've all been waiting for._**** A special edition of..."**

A neon sign came down that said, "_**I Wanna Confess**_."

"So what do you wanna confess? We could have heard it anytime," Yosuke said.

**"Who said it was one of HIS confessions?"**

"But…" Chie began.

**"Oh, he has one, all right. But it's so mundane, I can't believe all this 'Sturm and Drang' over it."**

"What confession, what's going on?" Yukiko asked.

**"It's simple." **The shadow snapped his fingers.

The chandelier fell again. This time near them, but with enough force to knock them down.

**"I wanted a 'CAPTIVE' Audience. And the 'girl' I referred to… It was Yukiko. But all her involvement was the rescue of her."**

As they lost consciousness from the force of the earlier blow and their exhaustion, Shadow Charles had one more thing to say:

"**Try anything, bear, and they're dead."**

**Song References**

**I am the Walrus- Lennon/McCartney**

**Creep (Radio edit) -Radiohead**


	16. Chapter 15: Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do.**

**Chapter 15  
April 18, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

**"You know, Kuma-san, you really shouldn't be bear-ing ill will towards me. Your new friends are still alive."**

"How bear you hurt them? I can't believe you're the repressed emotion of Charles, who's beary nice."

Shadow Charles frowned. Not at the insult, though to be sure, he wasn't happy with it. No, it was more the fact that he hadn't REALLY hurt them. All he did was put them in recliners, though he did have manacles holding them in place. That didn't matter so long as they were comfortable, right?

"**I haven't hurt them…yet. If they do what I say, then they'll be fine. I'll probably let them on their way."**

Yu regained consciousness first, but soon the others joined him.

Except Charles.

Shadow Charles was annoyed and splashed some water on Charles. **"Awake yet?"**

"Why are you doing this?" Yu asked. **"I've been so lonely, before I came to Inaba. Him, too." **He pointed at Charles. **"I want us to be friends, just like he does."**

"Let them go. Just let them go. You can't force people to be your friend."

**"Wow, that's a really good lesson to learn. Too bad you didn't learn that in Utah."**

Everybody else gasped at that. "Shut up!" Charles said.

**"Why? I'm the one being honest with them. You mean to tell me you've been forthright with them? So, you told them how jealous you are of them?"**

"Charles is jealous of us?" Chie asked, hurt. **"Why wouldn't he be? You four have Personas now, and he feels, as usual, he gets jack shit." **"I said to shut up!"

"I want to get back to this forcing friends thing," Yosuke said, looking at Charles with clear contempt.** "Fine. He would approach people, but he would expect them to be his friend on HIS terms. Accept him for who he was, or else. He didn't make very many friends with this attitude. And the ones he had would join other friends that they had made, because, let's face it, they were better than he was." **"That's not true! You're twisting the truth!"

"**Am I? Why can't you tell your friends what you really feel? That Yu is awesome because he can switch Personas, Yosuke has a better connection with Yu than you do, Chie can kick ass, and Yukiko, well, she's too good for you." **"What?" Yukiko asked.

**"You, Chuck, are inferior to them, because once they see how you bully friendships, they'll abandon you, just like the kids in Utah."**

"THEY DIDN'T ABANDON ME OR AVOID ME LIKE THE PLAGUE BECAUSE OF THAT. THEY DID THAT BECAUSE OF MY DISABILITY!" Charles cried. The others were shocked.

"Disability?" Yosuke said. "Why didn't you tell us?" Chie asked. "Charles-ch…kun…" Yukiko said, with…disappointment? Yu said nothing. Didn't even react. Charles was so ashamed, he put his head down.

**"Oh come now. Confession's good for the soul, Chuck. Don't you guys see how a better friend I am."** "Some friend," Yu said. "Holding us against our will, just like you accused him of doing." **"But I never lied to you." **"You are lying…, because you're…" **"You constantly withheld the truth from them, and yet I'm the liar?!" **"You're not…

Yu suddenly realized what was happening. "Charles, don't say it!"

"YOU'RE NOT ME!"

Nothing happened

**"That was pathetic."**

"Why didn't the Shadow change?" Yosuke asked.

**"Oh, that. Well, to tell the truth, I already could do that any time I wanted." **Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie were shocked.

"What do you mean by that?" Yu asked.

**"He already denied I was him." **

"No, I didn't."

"**Have any good interrogations lately?"**

_A__**pril 17, 2011**_

_Inaba Police Station_

Charles put his face in his hands and then after a moment, he looked at Naoto and said, "Detective, that's not me."

**_April 18, 2011_**

_Mayonaka, Yukiko's Castle_

"Oh SHIT! I did say that. Which means…." "**Yep, doomed from the start**. **So…do you guys wanna be my friend, or do you wanna be dead? Because at this point, I really don't care for your lives, if you wanna waste them fighting me."**

"No. Charles may have made mistakes in his past, but he still decided to try to make friends with me. I know which Charles to choose. You are not he," Yu said.

"I'm not gonna abandon Chuck," Yosuke said. "He showed he cared about my feelings when Senpai died. He was even willing to risk himself even though he was bruised. He's my friend," Yosuke said.

"Chuck may not be perfect, but then, who is? He risked HIS LIFE trying to get me to stop wallowing in remorse and shame over how I treated Yukiko. "HE deserves a second chance," Chie said.

"Charles offered to help when I needed it. Without him at the Inn I would have collapsed. He IS my friend," Yukiko stated.

"Charles has always been beary nice to me. He told me a lot of things. Except for girls," Teddie said with a smile.

"**What?! You would choose him over me?" **"That's right, they would. Despite what you say I did."

"**You can't choose him, he's weak and pathetic. HE'S NOT ME!" **

Then the Shadow started to change. **"I had to deny him too, just to regain my full power?!"**

The Shadow changed into a large samurai, complete with double katanas. At the same time the manacles were released.

**_Song- Danger Zone -Persona 3 Portable, Minako Path_**

**"I am a Shadow, of your True Inner Self." **"I don't know if it was the sex with Yukiko-hime, time passing, or the fact I wasn't here, but somehow, he was bluffing on his power level until he denied me," Charles said. He paused, "I'm sorry you guys, I've got a lot of explaining to do." "Save it for later, Chuck," Yosuke said. "By the way, should you even be standing, with him up there?" Chie asked. Then the expression froze on his face and he collapsed. "Power of suggestion," Yu said.

The Shadow had been re-gathering its power before now, but now was ready to attack. He struck down with both blades. Yukiko was guarding Charles. It was all she could do at the moment as she was tired, had no weapon, and was not sure what she could do with her Persona.

_He's kept secrets from us. From me. But the secret I've kept from him is more devastating if I were to be wrong._

I. LOVE. HIM.

"**I want us to be friends. How can you be friends with him? I'm the honorable one. I should be a samurai," **Shadow Charles said. He thrust down the katanas in a chopping motion. The force moderately weakened the 3 Persona-users.

"AHHHHHH!" Teddie said. "He's gearing up for a beary large attack. Defend yourselves!" Indeed, he used the swords to create large gusts of wind to try to knock them down.

"ZIO!" Yu said. It wasn't very effective. "Change! Pyro Jack!" Pyro jack appeared. Shadow Charles did the chop again, though it seemed to be weaker. "AGI!"

The shadow writhed in pain from the flames, and collapsed. "Should we show 'im who's boss?" Yosuke asked. Chie and Yu nodded and then started an All-Out Attack. Causing physical blows to the Shadow.

"**Why? Why do you want to hurt your friend?" **"You're not our friend!" Yukiko said. "You're just a child playing at being an adult. Charles is more mature than you."

Yu paused for a moment and then said, "Change! Ara Mitama! RAKUNDA!" Charles had come to, where he noticed a red…comma…with an angry face casting a spell on the Shadow. **"I don't know why we could be friends. You're like the others. Just have me around to keep your damned secrets…your 'confessions'…then when I'm no longer useful, you toss me aside because you think I'm a freak."**

"Tomoe, BUFU!" Chie said. While it was still not effective, Yu's debuff spell allowed it to cause more slightly more damage.

"I never wanted this to happen, Yukiko... Please don't hate me." Yukiko ducked a ranged attack by Jiraya. "Why would I hate you?" "I hid what I really am to you guys. I didn't want to be pitied. I wanted to have REAL friends." Yukiko looked curious. "What do you mean 'what you really are'? Are you a... criminal?" "No," he said, with a sad smirk. "Hiding things from my friends just makes me feel like one." He stood up, though he was pleasantly surprised Yukiko was helping him up and smiling at him. "It's time I ended that."

He looked at Pyro Jack, who Yu switched back to, Tomoe, and Jiraiya. Theywere attacking his Shadow. Trying to stop him. Trying to save Charles. Charles was touched. Because of Mayonak's insanity, he began to realize he had real friends.

After many years, Charles learned the value of having a friend. Now he was about to display the value of BEING a friend

** "I'm NOT a FREAK! Listen to me. I'm a HUMAN BEING." **

"No, Charles, You're not… But you ARE me." "**What?" **The Shadow Charles turned back to his human form, facing Charles. "You came to be because I was hurting. I had people who I thought were friends confide their secrets in me. But then it turned out they weren't, not really. For a long time I thought it was something I did wrong, so I changed my tactics, when trying to make new friends. I tried to be what they wanted. It didn't work. So instead, I tried to make friends on my terms, only that time, I would try to make them feel guilty or obligated."

"But you know why? I hated myself. I hated my body for what happened."

The battle over, the PErsonas were recalled. The others were looking at Charles. They waited for HIM to explain things... To CONFESS.

Charles, after a pause, spoke again, this time to the others, even though he was still looking at his Shadow. "When I was 3, I was really sick. I had a fever and a really bad cough. My parents had bought aspirin for the fever and a new, popular, over-the-counter cough syrup. Unfortunately, there was a one in a hundred chance that there would be side effects due to the mix…Meet Mr. Hundred."

The others looked at him. They didn't know what to say.

"I developed a blood clot, it led to an aneurysm…or stroke, the doctors still argue about that. Either way, while I survived, it did its damage. It stunted me developmentally. I lost reflex speed, motor skills, upper body strength, my hand tremors and shakes when I write, so I have to focus hard when writing in kanji…or English."

"The kids would pity me and be my friend, but I didn't want pity, so I lost most of them, when I emotionally pushed them away. Then realized I wanted friends badly, so I acted chameleon-like, that worked, until they saw I was a fraud, and so left. Then I tried guilt-tripping them. Well, I don't think I made one friend that way."

"I still had a few longtime friends. Including one. Siobhan Murphy. I had had a crush on her since grade school. I had asked her out, one day, and she said to me, 'you're a nice guy, Charles, but I wouldn't date you.'"

"I was devastated. She was my longest friend, and I wanted us to be more, especially since she had trouble finding guys. She later told me why. 'I can't date someone who won't even be a friend with himself.'

"That's my problem, that's why this guy is here. Because I hated myself so much."

"After Siobhan rejected me, I got my approval for foreign exchange, but due to the delay, I learned martial arts, honed my Japanese, and I worked on my social skills."

"But I still, deep down even though I had developed a warmer side to myself again…"

"I still hated myself, because I knew…"

"I was inferior to everyone else."

No one said anything, then Yu said, "I think your problem was, you were socially awkward, and you're trying to rationalize that you were intentionally doing things wrong. Rather than unconsciously doing them." "Easy for Yu to say."

"Still, I didn't like myself in the mirror and would try to avoid looking directly at my reflection. But looking at you, here, now, I'm sure of what I said."

Charles addressed Shadow Charles, by putting his hands on the other's shoulders. "I hated myself and so in turn hated you. I was repressing from both the best and worst parts of myself."

Shadow Charles started to cry. So did Charles. They hugged each other.

**"****_Please forgive me!"_**_/"Please forgive me!" _

Then the Shadow turned into a blue light. And it began to change. Charles hears words in his head:

_The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest… _The light coalesced into a figure in a samurai outfit without a helmet, with flowing red hair, mask covering the face up to the nose. _Charles has faced his other self… He has obtained the façade used to overcome life's hardships…_

Charles looked at the figure.

…

She was beautiful.

_The Persona Setsuka Reiko!_

Reiko then turned into a card and floated down to Charles where he took it in his hand.

"She's…She's my persona?! How?"

Before that question could be answered. Charles fell to his knees. "Charles!" Yu and Yukiko said.

Charles looked at Yukiko, who had knelt down next to him. "Is it… Is it over?" She smiled and nodded.

They were looking at each other.

Their faces were moving together.

Their eyes closed. The moment seemed ripe for a kiss…

**CRASH!**

Something crashed through the wall.

"AHHHHH! IT'S A SHADOW AND IT'S BEARY BIG AND BEARY ANGRY!" Teddie said.

It was a large version of the little Shadow Kings that the others had fought earlier on their way to Yukiko.

**"I have returned, Milady, for the stronger…"**

_Will this day NEVER end? _Charles thought.

**Addendum to Disclaimer: I own Reiko Setsuka.**


	17. Chapter 16: Persona!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do. I do own Reiko Setsuka, though.**

**Chapter 16  
April 18, 2011**

_Yukiko's Castle, Mayonaka_

"Is it… Is it over?" Charles asked.

Yukiko, who was kneeling next to him, smiled and nodded.

After rescuing Yukiko, Charles had confronted his Shadow. It had been revealed that he had developed a disability when he was younger. He had tried to make friends, but most were his friend out of pity, rather than true caring, or at least that's what Charles had concluded.

He had tried multiple ways to gain friends, but it hadn't worked. In the end it turns out that his inability to make friends was because…

Charles hated himself because of his disability. He was jealous of what they could do and he couldn't.

But then he accepted his Persona. Then he had collapsed. And Yukiko was by his side, being there for him.

They were looking at each other.

Their faces were moving together.

Their eyes closed. The moment seemed ripe for a kiss…

**CRASH!**

Something crashed through the wall.

"AHHHHH! IT'S A SHADOW AND IT'S BEARY BIG AND BEARY ANGRY!" Teddie said.

It was a large version of the little Shadow Kings that the others had fought earlier on their way to Yukiko.

**"I have returned, Milady, for the stronger…"**

_Will this day NEVER end? _Charles thought.

"Wait! The shadow can talk?!"

**"It is not only us you will hear now, but ALL Shadows as well," **Izanagi said. **"Our song is the same, though in different 'keys,'" **Jiraiya had stated. **"Were you not able to hear all shadows, you would not be able to discern the truth," **Tomoe replied as well.

**"You," **The Shadow King which Charles knew now to be **The Contrarian King** was pointing at Yukiko and it didn't look good. **"You took away my Mother!"** "A king with Mommy issues, never happened before," Charles said tiredly.

He then struck Yukiko, knocking her down, but not out. Meanwhile the other three were trying to fight the King with their Personas. He knocked them back hard and they were knocked out.

He was going to strike Yukiko again; this was going to be a killing blow…

Then time seemed to slow down.

Charles felt his card glow. He pulled it out of his jacket pocket and looked at it. Reiko was looking back.

_(Chuck, you've got to say the word to let me out, otherwise she's dead. _"How will you…?" _No time. You want Yuki as your girlfriend or a grease stain? Make your pick.)_

The hand from the King was coming down now.

"Per…"

_(That's it!)_

"…so…"

_(Almost there…!)_

"…NA!" Charles punched the card.

Then he heard a song with power.

**_Now I face out, I hold out  
I reach out for the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize the whole moment, yeah!_**

Reiko had blocked the downswing in time with her katana. Charles looked angry. "You don't hurt the woman I love, YOU BASTARD!"

Yukiko was still dazed and hadn't heard what Charles had said. Fate was cruel, prolonging the inevitable. The POSITIVE inevitable.

"Yukiko! Are you okay?" "Charles…Not really?" "Can you fight?" "With what? And may I remind you that I'm in a kimono?" "You don't have to remind me of that," Charles said lovingly. "Ahem!" "Here," Charles said giving her "A pair of your glasses and a fan?!" "I asked Ted to whip up an extra Mayonaka-strength pair. I tend to misplace my glasses. As to the fan, I got it from Daidara-sama's. It's weaponized. Metal and tensile military-grade cloth." "I see."

**"Chuck, I can't hold it off forever."**

"You won't have to Reiko-san," Yukiko said. "PERSONA!"

Konohana Sakuya appeared.

Apparently there were some straggling Shadows that appeared. Charles and Yukiko started fighting them. Their Personas started to fight the King.

**_Yeah, naked truth lies, only if you realize  
Stop the guerilla warfare to keep it fair  
Bro change your rage to a smarter greater cause  
You know the stake is high stardom is near  
Those who sympathized you die killers pass you by  
Don't waste your time in hating flirting guys  
Use your might to AIs do justice for them all_**

**_Now I face out, I hold out  
I reach out to the truth of my life  
Seeking to seize on the whole moment to break away_**

**_Oh God, Let me out  
Can you let me out?  
Can you set me from this dark inner world?  
Save me now last beat in the soul._**

Teddie had been trying to wake the others up, but couldn't. So he turned to look at Charles and Yukiko. They seemed to be poetry in motion. He couldn't believe how they were able to fight together so effortlessly.

Charles and Yukiko had their backs to each other, touching each other, when there was a direct attack. Him using his sai, Her using her fan. They would immediately face the same direction if Shadows attempted to flank them from the same direction. They would face opposite directions if there was an ambush from opposite directions.

But they always kept an eye on the King. Konohana Sakuya used fire spells and her "feathers" to directly attack the King in the face and upper torso. Reiko Setsuka used her Katana and wind spells to try to knock the King off-balance, by focusing on the lower torso.

"Beary Interesting…I wonder if this is scoring a hot stud?" Teddie asked.

"AGI!" Yukiko said. "GARU!" was Charles's spell.

The spells seemed to hit home on the King, but Damage was an issue.

Charles and Yukiko were still fighting off fodder Shadows, but those seemed to be drying up. However, one was about to attack Yukiko, Yukiko couldn't move quickly for an attack, but rather she ducked. Charles rolled over on her back and reached the other side and he dispatched the Shadow. This wasn't easy to make it LOOK effortless, but he believed Reiko had something to do with that.

**"Kono-chan,"** Reiko said. **"We need to combine our elemental attacks." "Setsuka-san, I'm not your 'Kono-chan'... but I agree."**

Charles and Yukiko's heads started to hurt, but then they realized their discomfort was not from pain, but the gaining of knowledge!

The others finally woke up. "It's about time. I got tired of you Hibearnating." "What's going on?" Yosuke asked. "A battle." Chie said. "I'm heartbroken," Yu said. "No, you're not."

"It must have been Yuki-chan's Shadow prince and then some other grizzlies merged with it," Teddie explained "Can we just stop talking about Shadows having sex?" Chie said.

"You OK?" Charles asked Yukiko. "Yes, Charles-ch...kun, I am."

The ground glowed blue under them. The face on the back of their Persona Cards appeared under them.

_**"EAST MEETS WEST!" **_They both said.

The command created multiple cyclones. From there, flames from Konohana Sakuya were absorbed into the cyclone. The hybrid cyclones struck the King, staggering him.

However Charles's exhaustion was creeping back in and the King, like a wounded animal in a corner, knocked back Reiko and Charles in one blow. "Charles!" Yukiko said.

Charles was on the ground. Unconscious, it appeared.

Yukiko looked at the King with utter contempt. With angry tears in her eyes she said:

"YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. CHARLES-CHAN!"

"PERSONA!" The other 3 said.

They started attacking the King with their elemental spells.

"ZIO!" Yu said. "GARU!" from Yosuke. "BUFU!" commanded Chie. "AGI!" yelled Yukiko.

The King was starting to lose its balance even more, but STILL did not fall.

"ARM CHOPPER!"

This came from Charles.

The King finally fell. As he fell, he broke into many pieces before the pieces dispersed and disintegrated.

Charles and Yukiko looked at each other. They smiled, breathing heavily. It was over.

They collapsed from exhaustion then.

Charles landed first, and then Yukiko landed on top of him.

"Yukiko! Charles!" Chie said.

"I smell no more large Shadows. That took fur-ever and we bear-ly survived that grizzly."

"Look at them!" Chie said in wonder at Charles and Yukiko. He was on his back and she was on her stomach with her hand and arm on his chest. "What does that mean?" Chie wondered.

"I don't know," Yosuke said.

"It means, instinctively, they know they're in love with each other, but consciously they haven't accepted it yet that the other loves them back." Yu paused. "We should just leave them be." "Partner, umm, deadline?" "Not now, Yosuke, I mean with them exploring their relationship. If we try to interfere, something may happen that will hurt one or both of them terribly. Even if our intentions were good."

"Well, I can't wait for the day when they find out together," Chie said. "Sometimes being a true friend is by letting your friend find things out for themselves, because otherwise it won't have the same impact," Yu said.

"What do WE do about Charles's 'confession'?" Yosuke said.

Yu thought about it. "He should have told us, but I can understand why he didn't. He wanted us to like him for who he really was." "And what is he?" Yosuke said.

Yu looked at Charles's vulnerable sleeping form.

"A kind, decent human being who just wants to be accepted unconditionally."

_Dojima Residence_

"Yu. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys." "I'll accept that on one condition." "What?" "That you stop apologizing."

Yu wasn't annoyed. He actually was smiling at Charles. "I'm sor…I'll try."

Fortunately all that at Mayonaka had taken place within 3 hours. The boys had gotten home at 19:20.

Charles didn't remember how Yu woke him up. All he remembered was being awakened and then they made it to Junes via the exit. After that, he remembered more clearly that Yukiko was being taken home by Chie. But Yukiko looked disappointed to have left Charles behind.

_I'm just glad she's out of Mayonaka. (She's out for now), _Reiko thought to Charles. _Is she still in danger? (She might be), _his Persona replied in sympathy to him.

However, despite that, Charles was otherwise happy. He had a Persona now.

A Persona.

He now belonged.

He could help more.

All seemed to be forgiven by his new friends. He felt accepted.

For the first time, in probably a long time, if ever, he was accepted for who he was by a group of people.

It was 20:05 when the door opened, "Daddy's home!" Nanako said excitedly. Then she froze, and looked at someone who's not her dad. "'Lo" She said tentatively. Charles and Yu noticed in stepping with Dojima-san, was his partner, Adachi.

"Hello!" Dojima said, "We both got off at the same time and his place is nearby so I figured why not invite him to dinner?"

"You must be Nanako." Adachi's tone seemed light and friendly enough, but Charles wasn't entirely sure… _Probably just my nerves from today. _Nanako for her part, still seemed nervous

Then Adachi noticed the boys. "Oh hey! You're friends with that Amagi girl…" "Some of us are more than just friends…" Charles said with a smile. "He's kidding," Yu said, smirking. "Anyway, you can tell your friends at school that Amagi Yukiko was found safe and sound." "Domo Arigato, Adachi-san" "And yet, Charles, you don't seem surprised." "I didn't want to ruin Adachi-san's moment. Yes, Detective, I and Satonaka had found her near Junes."

"That's what she told us, but didn't mention you at all." "She probably just forgot to mention it. Chie was the one who handled things mostly."

"Well, we asked her what happened," Adachi said, pulling out his notebook. "After she heard your voice she said she didn't remember much after opening the door. We would have asked her about the video you saw, Charles-san, of both of you, but her parents were there and we decided not to embarrass her. But still there is more to this than meets the eye."

Dojima smacked him upside the head, "Quit opening your big mouth." "Sorry, sir" "Just sit down and wash those hands. I should probably do the same thing." "Just not in that order," Charles said with a smile. Dojima just glared at him, and Charles just raised his hands in token defense. Dinner was going to be… interesting, but Yu was happy to see Charles was back to the way he was when he arrived in Inaba.

"By the way, for the record, Yukiko wasn't involved." Charles said with another smile, but his eyes spoke volumes to the 2 detectives. He wasn't kidding. He was being polite. But he wasn't kidding. "Don't worry about it, Adachi was just thinking aloud." "Yes, sir! We'll find the true culprit." Dojima just decided to roll his eyes slightly.

**_23:50 _**

They were in their room. They had finished studying, but Yu noticed Charles was nervous. It had started raining finally during dinner.

"I hope Ryo-san wasn't mad at me for my little joke or my defense of Yukiko." "He didn't look like it." "Adachi-san does blab a lot, though."

**_23:51_**

"I honestly don't know, though, how that theory can float around. Especially since according to the news, they haven't even revealed a cause of death yet, which makes me think it's either unexplained or they haven't determined it yet," Charles said.

"Is that possible?" Yu asked. "I'd say for Senpai, yes, because she died only a few days ago, but Yamano-san was almost a full week. They should have a preliminary finding for her."

**_23:52_**

"You saw Yukiko's video?" "Yes, Yu I did. One of the interrogators showed it to me." "You should have auditioned."

"Narukami, lemme explain to you why I don't think that's funny. The fact of the matter is that if it hadn't been Yukiko's Shadow, but it was Yukiko herself…" With tears in his eyes he said, "Let's just say one doesn't have to be naked to act, willingly or not, in porn."

"Personal experience?" "No, just the concept of what I saw is enough to disgust me to that conclusion."

**_23:53_**

"Almost time," Yu said. He pulled out a piece of paper and then decided on the table to place the paper down in front of him. "What are you doing, Yu?" "Killing time." Charles watched as Yu folded the paper. Yu worked efficiently on his folding, when he had produced, "An origami crane?" Charles asked.

**_23:54_**

Yu started work on another one after he grabbed another piece of paper. He folded another one, during which time Charles had paid close attention to what Yu was doing. The second crane looked identical in detail to the first.

**_23:55_**

"Where did you learn to do these, Yu? They're beautifully done." "Domo. As to where and when, it was at Port Island. I had been having a harder time making new friends. Except for my senpai, Iori Junpei and Takeba Yukari, there was no one. Those first few months of my middle school experience, were awful. But then I had a sensei who taught me how to make these. They got me through a rough time."

**_23:56_**

"May I?" Charles asked. Yu just pulled out a third piece of paper. _Does he have paper just for the cranes? _Charles started folding, trying to recreate what Yu had done. Once he had finished, he looked at the final product. It looked a little amateurish at best.

Yu was blunter. "You suck." "Forget Yu."

**_23:57_**

_"I'm worried," _Charles said. _"About what?" Yu replied. "That we failed. We'll see her death on the TV and we weren't able to stop it." "She's out of there. She's fine." "What if it's not a kidnapping?" "What do you mean? I texted Chie 15 minutes ago. She was still up but she said not for you to worry."_

**_23:58_**

_"What if her death is internal, huh? Heart attack, stroke, aneurysm, toxic shock…the possibilities are endless." "She'll be FINE."_

**_23:59_**

Yu looked out the window. Fog.

Charles was tense. He was holding his hands together mouthing something. _Praying? _Yu thought.

**_0:00_**

The TV flickered on. Charles and Yu saw…

Static. Pure Static.

No Yukiko.

No Yukiko Dying.

The TV turned off.

Charles couldn't breathe.

His cell rang, startling him.

"He-Hello?" "Charles, it's me," Chie said on the other end. "Oh, No!" Charles said with tears in his eyes.

"Yukiko's fine! She's OK! She's asleep, but she's OK! _Get some sleep. We did it. We saved her. You can rest now." _The call disconnected.

"We did it." Charles said.

"I told you we would." Yu had been smiling but then his smile faded when he noticed Charles crying, looking heavenward.

_"Thank You."_

**_0:01_**


	18. Chapter 17: Here is My Card

**A/N: Short Chapter tonight as I wanted to give you AND myself a little story breather, and yet get some exposition at the same time.**

**Also I wrote a one-shot that's Naoto-based, "Mysteries in the Key of G" If you haven't read it yet, I ask that you do so. In fact, I may consider doing more one-shots like it...**

**Please, I kindly ask that you please review any of my work, as I would REALLY like to know what you like, and if there is anything you do not like.**

**Finally, I have put Charles on a Retroactive Diet. I had conceived him as 165 pounds, which is supposed to be nice and muscular...for adult males. But after reviewing the Persona 4 Art Book. Everyone weighed less than that. SO I have slimmed Charles down to be within the weight of the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do. I do own Reiko Setsuka, though.**

**Chapter 17  
April 18/19, 2011**

_Velvet Room_

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room," _Igor said. _"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the outside world. I have summoned you within your dreams." "Thank you for inviting me again, though I worry, do you see what my dreams are before you summon me?" _Charles asked. _"While we can enter a guests mind as part of the summoning, we do not enter while they are in the act of _dreaming_," _Margaret said. "_Who'd wanna look at your dreams, anyway you creep?" _Marie said. _"Nobody, Marie."_

_"We wish to congratulate you on passing your first trial," _Margaret said. "_Thank you. I'm just glad I was able to reach Yukiko and save her." "The rescue of The Priestess was not your trial," Margaret_ said with…reluctance. _"But you said my first trial involved her." "Indeed it did," _Igor said.

_"Then…?" "The trial you faced was one of significance from a small moment. It was not the act of rescue that was your trial, but rather what you said after you spoke to us," Margaret_ said.

"_What did I say that was so significant?" _Margaret opened her large book…

**_April 18, 2011_**

_Junes Food Court_

Don't you know how it feels, to have an aspect of yourself try to destroy you and your friends?" "Not personally, no."

"It feels awful. Wanting to hurt your friends, just because you're hurting so much. It...It's like they don't understand what you're going through, so you have to MAKE THEM understand. That's how I was feeling. And then, even though my Shadow was hurting you, you kept coming towards me to comfort me." "Because you're my friend and as I said, because you were there for me."

"I guess Yukiko was right. She said there were no reason boys and girls couldn't be best friends," Chie said. "Yes, I would say she's right, especially since I think our friendship could be as strong as the bond you two share."

Chie sat in silence for a moment. Then she said, "Yeah! You're right! Now let's get going!"

**_Now_**

_Velvet Room_

_"You're…You're telling me that If I had not said that…?" "The Chariot would not have had the courage to continue. She was plagued by doubts, still. It was you who reminded her of her bond, that allowed her the conviction to continue," _Margaret said.

_"Let us not dwell on matters of the past too much, without taking the time to look forward," Igor_ said. _"We must be mindful that a mystery is upon us during our journey, and we must make sure we are not lost along the way."_

_ "But, what about…?" "Your questions," _Igor asked, chuckling. _"We have summoned you here so you may ask those questions."_

_ "First, why is my Persona female?" "It has to do with your Arcana," _Margaret said. _"And what is my Arcana?" _

"_Your Arcana is that of…the World Arcana." "Why the hesitation, Margaret?" _Charles asked, with polite concern._ "This Arcana is only given to only one individual, or at least that was my Master's understanding." "Yes, I remember when I was here last time, you showed concern that it happened to be me who was getting placed in that Arcana, as well as someone it chose in the past. But my question Is, who is it? And why the concern?" "Those are 2 questions," _Marie said, "_Get it right."_

Margaret appeared uneasy. _"It is because the previous wielder chosen was my sister…Elizabeth. And the concern is that Arcana contains power of death and rebirth in it." "Power of death and rebirth?" _Margaret sighed. _"Its ultimate power is to end the cycle of life and begin life anew." "Re-order Reality?" "It…can?"_

_ "One achieves fulfillment and completeness with the World Arcana. However, when the previous cycle reaches an end, a new one begins," _Igor said. _"You mean to tell me I have god-like power in this card?!"_

_ "It is, to be sure, only a possibility. There may be a reason that you are in that Arcana, despite my sister being in it as well," _Margaret said.

_"As to the gender of your Persona, one avatar symbolic of this Arcana is that of a male and female in one being, in complete harmony," Igor_ said. "_I see. So in other words, I'm basically getting in touch with my feminine side?" _Igor just chuckled and Margaret just smiled.

_ "The Arcana also represents giving to the world in selflessness." "You also spoke of completeness and fulfillment. Would acceptance be along those lines?" "They may."_

_ "What is the Wild Card? Margaret seemed to believe I was destined for it, but, you, Igor, said because of the trials I had to face, I had not attained balance." "Nor have you still," _Igor said, smiling. "_However, the Wild card is one that allows one to call Multiple Personas_." _"So that's how he has all those Personas." "Indeed."_

_ "What is this Destiny you speak of?" _ Charles asked. "_What is the point of these trials?"_

_ "I am afraid we cannot answer that question. However, do not fear, you will have someone to assist you when you need it during your trials."_

_ "I suppose asking you to not blame me for asking the question may be worthless?" "It is all right that you ask questions. However, as Margaret stated previously, we are limited in what and how we can answer."_

_ "I understand. One last question I have for now is: What is the significance of my dreams? The ones that appear as visions?" "They are possibilities," _Margaret_ said, "But it is up to you if you wish to make them come true or not."_

_ "I am afraid that the time for our visit has come to an end," Igor said. "Please do not feel lost, as you are not truly alone in your Journey. But make sure you are not leaving others feel alone, either."_

Everything turned white for Charles.

**A/N: I decided to give Charles the World Arcana as I felt that it's been underrepresented. Therefore, I am using Universe Arcana as the Ultimate Arcana in this story, just as it was in P3.**


	19. Chapter 18: Basketball Chuck

**A/N:Some may notice a scene in here will be a little reminiscent of MirrorImage27's "The Kingpin and the Carnivore" Chapter 6. I did not steal from that. I had the scene I used in mind for the last month. Great minds think alike and Mirror beat me to it a bit, but I think mine is different enough from theirs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 18  
April 19, 2011**

_Samegawa Flood Plain, School Zone_

**_You only live twice, or so it seems  
One life for yourself, and one for your dreams_**

**_ You drift through the years, and life seems tame  
Till one dream appears, and love is its name_**

**_ And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on  
Don't think of the danger, or the stranger is gone_**

**_ This dream is for you, so pay the price  
Make one dream come true, you only live twice_**

**_ And love is a stranger who'll beckon you on  
Don't think of the danger, or the stranger is gone_**

**_ This dream is for you, so pay the price  
Make one dream come true, you only live twice_**

Charles was walking to school, listening on his mp3 app. on his phone. He actually felt he was now on his "Second Life." Not the game, but James Bond's quote about how he came back from the apparent dead.

Charles was no longer weighed down by his past, as if it were been an anchor. He now felt lighter in his soul where ever he walked.

_ This is such a beautiful morning. _ The fog was gone as quickly as it and the storm came. No dead bodies were found. It would cloud up later in the day, but…

He was so happy Yukiko was alive.

He loved her so much.

He still couldn't understand how. Whether it was the dreams or something else about her…

He meant it when he told Naoto Shirogane his heart was Yukiko's whenever she wanted it.

But he was concerned. _What if I'm moving too fast? Would she reject me then? _

The HAD almost kissed yesterday. But that may have been the tension of the situation. Every emotion running wild. It wasn't a good idea to jump headlong into a relationship like that.

No, he had to play it slow. Not too slow so that other boys, including Yu and Yosuke get the idea they'd have a shot… Well, maybe not Yosuke.

However, Charles wasn't in the doldrums. He was still happy.

Happy that his friends seemed to accept him and forgive him for his secrets.

He was so glad he had found friends, who were willing to treat him as a human being.

_Yasogami High_

Apparently the warm sunshine was not reaching Class 2-2, as Charles got a chilly reception from Yu and Yosuke.

"Hey guys!" Charles said excitedly, oblivious to their coldness. "What do you want, Waldo?" Yosuke said with a bitterness that covered his desk with icicles. Yu just stared in a manner that appeared he wasn't happy to see Charles.

"Uhhh, guys, what did I do now?" "Listen to him, Narukami. Using 'now' as if he's been pardoned of his previous crimes." "What?!" "I agree, Hanamura. He seems to be acting like what he did wasn't only wrong, but can be shrugged off."

"Guys… I… I thought you forgave me." Charles looked downcast. He thought they HAD forgiven him. "Nah, we just got tired of your apologizing,and said we did," Yosuke said.

Charles looked like his heart was going to break. _Not again, please not again._

Yosuke looked at Yu and said, "Too far?" "Yeah, we should have waited."

"YOU JERKS!" Problem was Charles didn't say it.

Chie had.

"I can't believe you'd do that, and not wait for me."

"W-what?!" Charles said.

"Oh yeah, Yukiko said you were easy to tease," Chie explained. "So we came up with this prank."

"You guys need work. That bordered on, if not entered, 'mean'." Charles said.

"We're sorry," Yosuke said. "We just wanted to tease you in good fun. You seemed to feel bad for something that wasn't entirely your fault."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not too mad." He paused.

"Look, guys, I'm still sorry for not telling you sooner and such. I'm not very proud of who I was. Friendship is important and I don't like the idea of trying to control it or reject it, "Charles said. " I care about you guys, and Yukiko." "Look, Chuck. Yu told me everybody has a part of themselves that they're not proud of," Yosuke said. "At least you started to realize it and make a change for the better," Yu said. "But…" "Chuck, don't worry about it. You may think you were doing the same to us, but really, you weren't, because you did one friendly thing for each of us that was in no way small. That WAS friendship you showed here in Inaba," Chie said.

"By the way, guys, I talked to Yukiko and she said she'll be home resting a few days then be back to school," Chie said. "That's great news," Yu said. "Yeah," Charles said. "Umm, how many is a few?" "I don't know. I'll ask her when I bring her homework." "Actually, Chie, if you don't mind, I'd like to do that today, please?" Charles asked. "Why…? You know, never mind. I know why. But her parents may not let her have visitors…" "Not named Chie? Lousy Grandfather Clause." "Well, you can try." "Domo."

"Still, it's good to see Yukiko safe and sound," Chie said. "I can't understand how you have all that energy Chie, I'm exhausted!" Yosuke whined. "Yeah, I feel fine. Charles?" "I'm good." "Well, Narukami's probably tired," Yosuke said. "No I'm feeling pretty good myself." "WHAT?!"

"Wow, you 2 seem to have a lot of energy. Have either one of you tried for the sports clubs yet?" Chie asked Charles and Yu. They just looked at her. "No," They said after a pregnant pause

After school, Chie had led Yu and Charles to the gym. In there were boys playing basketball. One was dribbling the ball, being guarded by another boy with a Band-Aid across the bridge of his nose and wearing soccer gear underneath the basketball practice jersey. "Hey, Ichijo, I have a couple of ringers for you."

The boy dribbling turned around and saw Charles and Yu with Chie. "Satonaka! Hey, you say you brought me new blood?" "I sure did." "Hey, so you decided to join after all." Charles looked confused until her remembered Yu telling him on the way the way home from Junes yesterday, he had been tendered an offer to join the basketball team. Since he needed to go to Junes to find out if Charles and Yukiko had been thrown in the TV, ("As opposed to just trying to text me again after school?" Charles had asked.) He politely declined at the time. "I'm just looking around," Yu said.

Charles started to say, "Chie, I think that this is a bad idea given…" Charles trailed off when he saw the other boys trying to practice. They were trying, but it seemed that their fundamentals were off. As in, they were hardly on. One boy had glasses, too.

Charles figured that with his disability he would be a liability. But how could you be something when there were already four of the same?

"Yeah…?" Ichijo said, looking at Charles. He had bluish black hair and black eyes. He also seemed, compared to his soccer friend, short. _Ichijo's 2 inches taller than I am, I would be considered short._

"…Given that I'm a little out of practice," Charles finished. "I'm sorry, my manners. Waldo Charles." He extended his hand his hand to Ichijo." "Ichijo Kou. You're that foreign exchange student, aren't you? "That I am," Charles said with a smile. "This here's my friend from the soccer team, Nagase Daisuke." "Konichiwa," Charles said as a formal greeting to them with a half bow." "I help out when they need it, though if both you and this other guy join, they may need me less here." "So you've played?" Kou asked Charles. "Just some here and there, nothing official. Though, it has been about 8 months since I last played a pickup game." "Well, we need a little more experience."

"What about you?" Kou asked Yu, smiling a closed eye smile with a shiny glint from his teeth. Yu felt a little trapped. Chie was asking him for a favor and Charles already seemed in. Yu knew how to play basketball, and probably could take Charles in a game faster than Charles could say, "Persona!" Chie, Kou, and Daisuke all looked at Yu expectantly. "Come on man, we could really use the help, they were going to shut us down for not having enough players." "I guess I can play for a little while."

"Hmph!" A girl with orange hair and orange eyes said. _Foul Temptress, she's my favorite color. And if the drapes match the car….No, No, No. You're not a pervert and your new favorite colors are red and black. RED AND BLACK._

"I'm getting out of here," The girl said. "I have better things to do than manage you guys, besides I don't show up much for these things anyway." She then left. Then some of the other players left because if she left, they saw no reason to hang around. Despite Kou's imploring them to stay.

Kou looked a little downcast. "Who was she?" Charles asked Chie. "That was Ebihara Ai. I heard she had attendance issues and they were making her team manager. Probably so she won't get expelled." "Attendance issues 7 school days in?" "Maybe they carried over from last year," Chie said.

Yu was looking at Kou, apparently feeling bad that he was the only one who had any dedication. Well, there WAS Charles.

Charles was attempting 3-point shots. "60% from Downtown. Still got it." "Apparently you do, I thought you would be the type to just play basketball in video games," Kou said, trying to act like he wasn't too bothered." "Oh, really?" Wanna one-on-one? One five-minute quarter? Loser does most of the cleaning?" "You're on, Waldo!"

_Amagi Inn_

_Kou IS good. He beat me solid by 5 points, though I had an early lead. I think he was testing me, taking my measure. Then when he saw my skill and rust, he moved in for the kill._

_ I'm not perfect. I miss shots, and my weak side is wide open, but still… I can at least try. Even if it hurts like an SOB later, earning that pain through basketball's worth it._

Charles was walking up to the Inn. He had been able to get from Chie Yukiko's homework. He really hoped he could see her for a few minutes.

"Welcome to the Amagi…Oh, Charles-Kun." Given the situation with Yukiko and her mother's health and Yukiko's father apparently making sure the place didn't become a madhouse being minus 2 Amagis, Kasai-san was drafted to help out at the front desk. "Hello, Kasai-san. I have Yukiko-san's homework and was wondering if I could hand deliver it to her?"

Kasai gave Charles a funny look, like she didn't know whether to say yes or no. The reason being is that Charles suddenly noticed a slight shade had covered him. He heard a voice with gravitas clearing a throat that had more gravitas

Turning around, he saw towering over him was Yukiko's father. "Hikaru-sama, Konichiwa," Charles said with great respect. Charles was allowed by Yukiko's parents to refer to them by their first names with the –sama honorific after his "rescue" of her from the media on the 15th. An early boon to be sure, but the intense look he was receiving from Yukiko's father spoke volumes that Charles may have worn out his welcome by being here.

The stare was not angry, but it was very serious. "You wish to see my daughter?" "Ha-Hai, sir," Charles responded nervously. "My daughter is not well. You are aware of that, of course." "Ha-Hai, sir." "And yet, you are here." He paused. "My Yuki-chan has been seen by the police, by the doctor, by Chie-chan, who is as dear to this family as my own daughter. So why should I add you to her long list of guests? She needs her rest."

Charles opened his mouth, but no sound was coming out.

Because he had nothing.

_Hikaru-sama is right. I should just give Kasai or him the homework right now and tuck tail between my legs and leave._

_ (I can't BELIEVE this), _Reiko said. (_You nearly got yourself killed expressing your friendship for Chie by her Shadow. You nearly got yourself killed when you faced Yukiko's Shadow. You nearly got your friends killed by me when I was your Shadow. You had to accept me. You and Yukiko nearly got killed by the King. You go through all that and you're afraid of a very protective dad?)_

_ How many guys did YOUR father allow you to be friends that became potential love interests with? _Charles retorted_ (…,) _came the reply.

"Sir, Yukiko-san is my friend. I would like to see her, please. I do not intend to be a nuisance, but I would very much like to see her. If you do not grant me this request, I will not argue or dispute your right of refusal, as she is your daughter. However, I would, in that instance, humbly request that you turn away any other caller who is not on 'the list' as well."

Hikaru-sama did not say anything to that. Did not even react. Charles wondered if he had overstepped his bounds.

"You would be wise not to make demands of me, Waldo-san," Hikaru said in that intense monotone. Charles looked down. "My apologies, sir."

"However, if I owed a debt a person a debt of honor, say twice over, who is to say he made any demands."

"S-Sir?"

Hikaru-sama was smiling now. "Charles-kun, I would daresay you have earned more than a simple 'Domo Arigato' for rescuing my daughter, both figuratively and literally. You may see Yuki-chan, but I would take care not to linger, as she does need her rest." "Domo Arigato, Sir!" Charles said with surprised happiness and went towards the elevator.

Hikaru-sama just shared a knowing laugh with Kasai. "Yuki-chan was right, he IS fun to tease," he said.

Charles got off the elevator. He was so happy. He made his way to Yukiko's room. Her door was open.

And there she was.

THERE. SHE. WAS.

She was sitting on her futon in red pajamas, reading a book. From what Charles could see, it wasn't manga, though he knew she had some.

"Hi," Charles said. Yukiko looked up and then smiled. "Charles-kun." "I have your homework." "I was expecting Chie." "I just ran past a gauntlet called your father and you're disappointed Chie didn't bring your homework? No offense to your dad."

"He must have teased you." "He did." "He's actually grateful for how you and Chie rescued me." "It was more Chie, Yu, and Yosuke, than me." She arched an eyebrow, "So, not willing to take as much credit as you did in Mayonaka, eh?" "I didn't do anything special." "I disagree, you were there to help rescue me, and that couldn't have happened if you hadn't helped Chie."

"Look, Yukiko. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth about myself." "Changing the subject, eh? As far as your past is concerned, it doesn't really matter, because you made the decision before coming here to be a better friend AND a better person."

"But…" "Charles, I'm not proud of what I was either, or what I mean, my Shadow was. I'm not some maiden who needs to be rescued by a 'prince' on a white horse, I see that now. I'm just a person who needs to start making her own choices." "I can't argue with that."

"How long are you going to be here?" "Dr. Yamata says at least a week. I'm so run down, she says." "Dr. Elizabeth Yamata?" "Yes, do you know her?" "She examined me after I escaped from Mayonaka." "Ah, and I suppose she examined… every inch of you?" "Yes, I would…WHAT?!" "SNRK. HA! HA! HA!" "You told a dirty joke!" Charles said incredulously. "I normally don't. But, I felt it was ripe for one."

There was an awkward silence after that. And then it was broken by:

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me after you/I feel better? Yes I would." Yukiko then laughed again. Charles laughed too, even though he was blushing.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," Charles said. "Charles-kun, you can call me anytime now, for any reason." "I can?" "Yes." "Domo." "Will you call me tonight?" "I will, but I hope you'll be awake, because you need your rest." "I'll try to stay up for you."

"Mata ne, Amagi-san," Charles said as a warm farewell. He left her homework with her and then left.

"Mata ne…Charles-chan." _He didn't talk about the fact that we almost kissed yesterday. Maybe he was embarrassed by it and wanted to spare my feelings. I love him. But am I just a fool who thinks she's in love but isn't?_

_ …_

_ This "I don't have an answer" thing is becoming clichéd._

_ Why didn't I mention the kiss with her? Maybe it was because I didn't want to embarrass her. I love her. But am I a fool who thinks that we have a shot together, when we actually don't?_

_ …_

_ This "I don't have an answer" thing is becoming clichéd._

**A/N: After this Chapter, I'm not going to have as many "consecutive days" in the Chronology of Golden. I.E, The days where Yu goes around and develop Social links, gain items. I am going to have ALL the significant days from Golden, story-wise, but I'm not going to do the WHOLE calendar. I may sprinkle in a few days for the Yukiko/Charles relationship, though.**

**Also, I'm still deciding on who Yu's love interest should be. Rise, Naoto, or Persona 3 Character with OC name and OC background (which even THAT I'm not sure about, as it may give me too many characters to play with.) So. I've decided to do this "Open Mike" and ask for YOUR thoughts on the subject. Please post these in a review, if you'd like.**

**Song- You Only Live Twice - John Barry**


	20. Chapter 19: Legends of the Fall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. Atlus and Index do. **

**Chapter 19  
April 21, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

He was a force to be reckoned with.

The tall boy with slightly long blond hair and nose piercing was walking like he was on the warpath. His uniform jacket was draped over his large shoulders. He had a scar above his left eyebrow. A couple of guys talking saw him and decided to move elsewhere.

But what really sold the fact that one should not mess with this boy was the fact that his purple shirt had a skull and crossbones on it. Well that, and his pissed-off look.

He was Tatsumi Kanji. First-year student.

A legend had grown about this boy. When he was in middle school, he had taken on a biker gang 100 members strong. He had fought them all, including the leader. He was a big, burly, son of a bitch. 7 feet if he were an inch. Down in 3 seconds. By Tatsumi. Which made him the new leader… or so the legend went.

Still…Legends have a way of falling. Either because the truth comes out and shatters it…or because Charles bumped into Kanji without looking and they both fell.

"…the hell?!" Kanji said. "You tired of living?" "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't looking where I was going," Charles said. "Damn straight, punk!" Charles had gotten up and offered his hand to Kanji. "Need help?" "The hell I do, asshat!" Kanji slapped away Charles's hand. "So where were you going so important to piss me off?" "I said I was sorry."

"Tch, whatever." Kanji started to walk away. "I was going to meet my friends on the roof for lunch. You wanna join me?" Kanji stopped, turned around and charged towards Charles. "Look here, punk, first of all, I ain't interested in hanging out with some moron who doesn't look where he's going…" "That's a harsh attitude, you remind me of a younger me." "Second…" speaking as if Charles hadn't interrupted. "I'm not a guy you wanna try and make friends with. So listen to me once and only once, you see me again, you walk the other way. Because if you mess with the bull, you'll get the horns."

"LOOK! I made a mistake. I owned up to it and am trying to make up for it. If you want to decline my invitation, fine, but you don't scare me." "The hell did I just say?!" "DUDE, Calm down!" Charles said, with his hands raised in friendly defense.

"You don't seem to listen ver…huh? OHHHH SHITTTT! Sorry, Chuck-senpai, I didn't know it was you."

"Huh?" Charles said. Then he noticed his cellphone strap. On it was a purple stitched bunny rabbit.

While Charles had received cards and letters welcoming him back and/or wishing him well after his kidnapping ordeal from Class 2-2, he had received some from Classes 2-1 and 2-3, with a few from First- and Third-years as well. In one was the cellphone strap with the bunny. The envelope and card had been unsigned, but Charles enjoyed the gift.

Kanji had done a complete 180. He was now scared he pissed off his Senpai. Especially since he knew who Charles was.

Fortunately for Kanji, no one else was in the hallway. Charles hadn't raised his voice that loud. "You know me?" "(Sigh) How many Americans have there been that ended up kidnapped at this school?" Charles knew the Third-years had a few Westerners, including 2 Americans. "Sorry. Sometimes I walk into a movie and somehow after a few minutes I go from the logos to the middle without knowing what happened. Did you make this?" Kanji looked like he didn't want to answer for some reason, almost as if he were scared. "I liked it, thank you." Kanji was surprised to hear that. Most people laughed at him.

"Y-you liked it?" "Yes, it's very well stitched. You're Tatsumi Kanji, aren't you?" "Y-You know ME?" "How many other pissed-off bleach blond Japanese guys are there?" Charles said with a warm smile.

"L-Look, don't mention that strap to anyone, please, Senpai? People would laugh if they knew." "All right, but the offer of joining me is still good." "Nah, I appreciate it, but I gotta…go check on my Ma. See if she needs help at the store." Kanji then left and ran away.

_What secret is he hiding? _Charles sighed. _Now I know how everybody else felt when I acted like that. _

Charles went up to the roof and joined Yu, Yosuke, and Chie. "Ohhh, I'm so glad they gave us the long lunch today," Yosuke said. "Hey, what kept you?" Chie said to Charles. "Traffic. It's bumper to bumper Kohai today." The three just looked at each other before looking at Charles.

"So has anybody heard from Yukiko lately?" Yu said. Chie raised her hand. Then she did a double take when she saw Charles was doing the same thing, with an embarrassed, yet smug smile on his face. "Haven't you, like, talked to her every day?" Chie asked. "Right back at you," Charles replied.

"Yes, I've talked to Yuki every day." The other 3 looked at each other and mouthed, "Yuki?"

"And, how is 'Yuki' doing…Waldo?" Chie said with a little bitterness. Charles looked at Chie and said, "You can tell them. It's the same info, you've known her longer, and your hand was up first anyway." "I think since you're so EAGER, Waldo, you should do it." "Dammit, Satonaka, I can't change the way I feel about her. I'm not trying to get in the way of your friendship with her, but I like talking to her too. Do you know what she told me the other night? That she never talked about herself that much with a boy her own age before. You know how that made me feel? Like I was actually worth a damn to a girl my age."

"Look, the offer's still good, take it or leave it. But if you leave it, please don't treat me like I'm shit."

"I'll just go back to school in Utah."

Chie said nothing for a moment, and then, even though she was looking at him, she said, "Yukiko's doing a little better, but it's going to be a few more days…Honestly, Charles, I think you took what I said too hard…a few more days before she'll be back." "Sorry, Chie. Despite being optimistic about things, there's still right now moments where I'm a little raw about what happened in my past. I've gotta learn to let it go and forgive myself totally."

"But I gotta tell you, self-forgiveness can be SUCH a bitch." "Are we gonna eat yet?" Yosuke asked. Yu, Charles, and Chie sweat dropped. "You and your stomach, Yosuke," Chie said. "We got 25 minutes left and I wanna enjoy what's left of the time." "Why?" Yu said. "You'll be sleeping anyway." "Hey! No, wait, you're right."

They ate lunch. They engaged in idle chitchat. Charles and Yu talked about basketball. Chie and Yosuke talked about how much he still owed her for Trial of the Dragon. 

They broke when the Afternoon class bell rang. "Look, Chie, I'm sorry…" "You like her, I get it." "Are you jealous?" "Don't go there," She said, but not in a mean way. "Considering how much your shadow whipped the hell out of me, I'd say I'm allowed to go there." She paused, and then said with a smile, "I really just would like to spend more time with both you and Yu-kun, because you guys are leaving in a year."

"What are you doing this Sunday?" "Training." "I'd like to join you." "You already know Martial arts." "The weaponless ones not so much. Sensei was this weird guy who wanted us to learn weapons. I chose the sai." "Isn't that illegal?" "As hell. The only reason he isn't in jail is because he has diplomatic immunity." "What about the students?" "The release that was signed contained a carefully worded clause that included the same immunity, which means I can't be busted for it. Not that my dad was happy about it."

"All right, you can join me. I'll call you on Sunday morning with the details." "Domo."

After School, the Gym was being used for basketball practice. Unfortunately, there was not much in the way of practice going on. The players, minus Kou, Yu, and Charles, decided it would better to focus their energies on locker room talk. Charles didn't think that was necessary. He felt that talking about a girl like that, even though she wasn't in the room, was not appropriate.

While they were working on passing one guy lamented about Ai not being there, saying, "She's the only reason why I come." Another said, "She's probably flirting with a bunch of guys right now. I hear she's super easy."

_And THIS is why you guys can't get dates. You don't have the requisite balls, pun intended. _ Charles wondered how much they talk about Yukiko like this. And how much trouble he would get into if he decided to go Tatsumi on guys who did that.

"I hear she's got a sugar daddy," Kenuchio, the other guy with glasses, said. Then he looked at Yu and snickered evilly.

_Yu, he skipped an afternoon class and most of a second one yesterday. Fortunately it was Mr. Hosoi teaching. He's nice, but that hand puppet has got to go. That voice is so realistic, it's creepy._

Yu had apparently left the building with Ai. Charles was actually worried Yu decided to try and take a shot at Yukiko.

_Dammit, I trust Yu. But, by the same token, I don't want ANYBODY to try their shot at Yukiko,_

_ They'd probably win._

"No doubt," Another boy said. "With that face, that body, that ass, it's no wonder that…."

"Guys, can we please focus on the ball in our hands, please? Not the ones downstairs." Charles said. "Charles is right. It's not cool guys making stuff up about her." "No it's true," the other player said. "I heard…" Then he sweat dropped. Everybody saw what he was looking at.

It was Ai.

She was not happy. She just grunted and turned around to leave. Kou said, "Wait!" But Ai gave him the stinkeye rather fierce, so he stopped in his tracks. Yu went after her. Kou looked guilty, as if HE had said stuff and was caught. The other three were just sheepishly laughing their participation off.

Practice ended shortly after that. Yu hadn't come back yet.

"Kou, man, I'm sorry, I should have spoken up more." "No worries, at least you did speak up." "Kou, (sigh) there's something I have to tell you." "What is it?" "I need to tell you that I may not look particularly good scrimmaging out there, because…I have a disability." Kou said nothing. Charles briefly explained his circumstances. "So you've been playing with a disability?" "Yeah, I hope you're not disappointed."

Charles was worried Kou would now treat him as "damaged goods," like others in the past did. "Disappointed? I think that's awesome!" _I pass the test, and remain Galadriel. _ "You're trying real hard out there. If you keep it up, we might win." Kou's look turned distant. "What is it?" Charles asked. "Well, since you told me a secret, I'll tell you one. Provided that you don't mention it to anyone else." Charles smiled and said, "Go ahead, I won't regret hearing it."

_Dojima Residence_

_I regret hearing that, _Yu had thought. He apparently was now in a jam he could gracefully get out of. Meanwhile, Charles, while bummed about what he heard from Kou, did not regret it one bit. It was so nice to make another friend.

"You all right?" Charles asked Yu. Charles knew Yu was not in the mood for one of Charles's puns, so he played it straight. "No," Yu replied. "What's going on with you and…Ebihara?" "Don't want to talk about it right now.

Both were downstairs playing with Nanako. Dojima was also there, reading the newspaper. Then out of nowhere, Dojima says, "the 4th and the 5th." He might as well have said, "I like pie." It was so random. Then he put the paper down on the couch next to him and said, "I think I would be able to get those days off. With the Missing persons…" "AHEM!" Charles said with a smile. He had felt just calling it a 'missing persons' case was impersonal, considering what he and Yukiko went through. "With the Amagi-Waldo cases…" Then, he looked at Charles to see if Charles had any problems with that phrasing. Charles just smiled and nodded. Dojima continued with annoyance on his face but there was a twinkle in his eye, "…winding down, I might be able to take those days off. Where would you like to go, Nanako?" "I'd like to go to Junes." "Well, we can go there anytime. How about somewhere a little bit further?" "Oh we could go for a picnic." "I think that sounds like a good idea. You boys should be able to get at least one day off?" "I think so," Yu said. "I have no plans," Charles said.

"Oh, can we make boxed lunches?" "Well, we have eaten a lot of processed food lately, for which I'm sorry for." "But processed food is the lifeblood of the industrious nations. In a society where things moved fast you need to make sure half the…, the way you guys are staring at me tells me this joke's lost on you. Charles hung his head in mock shame.

Dojima just stared at Charles, and then asked Yu. "Is he all right?" "Yes, Uncle. He actually confronted himself about some issues and made peace with himself." "No, I figured that. I mean the joke. It was a little off for him."

"Anyway, since neither Nanako nor I can't cook that much, it'll be up to you to make the boxed lunches." Yu sweat dropped and looked a little down, "I guess I can do it." "Yu don't have to be a martyr. I'll help." "Good, because I was going to volunteer you." "Rats! I should have known, because then I would have had this whole fake argument of why I SHOULDN'T do it prepared and…"


	21. Chapter 20: E-mail

**Author's Notes: This Chapter is a little short, but I wanted to do something I don't think any other writer of a Western OC has done yet: Have the OC write a letter/email to their parents that would be a chapter long. I wanted to try shaking things up a bit with this. I hope you like the Change of pace. If not, ehhh I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka, however.**

**Chapter 20**

**April 22, 2011**

**_Mom and Dad,_**

**_ How is everybody? It's morning here in Inaba. It's probably yesterday afternoon over there. I couldn't sleep and decided to write to you guys._**

**_ I know you're still worried because of what happened last weekend, but I'm fine. I'd even like to say that I learned to stop being my own worst enemy and even am starting to embrace my feminine side…Don't worry. I still like girls._**

**_ I miss you guys. I just wanted to say that now. I know when I left I was acting all happy-go-lucky and confident. But the truth is, I still felt deep down the misery of how things went at school and with my friends. It made me hide my disability…AGAIN! I really need to learn to not be afraid._**

**_ I also need to learn that I'm probably overselling how badly I was being treated. After all, not EVERYBODY in Utah was like that. But the problem is. It hurt. It hurt so bad that as far as I was concerned it WAS everybody, outside of the family of course. _**

**_ I know you worry about me being in such a sleepy town that's not so sleepy with two deaths, but I think the Inaba Police Department, when their Chief of Detectives isn't trying to railroad me for murder and kidnapping, can catch this guy. At least I believe that as long as Ryo-san is at the helm._**

**_ I suppose I should discuss the "Dramatis Personae" I've been making friends with. First is Ryo-san, Detective Dojima. He hasn't changed a bit in dealing with people, Dad. But I think when you met him 5 years ago he was happier, because he had Chisato-san at his side. Now she is gone and he's left taking care of his daughter, Nanako, alone. Well, he was before I and Yu moved in. However, his work does keep him out until late._**

**_ Which brings me to Nanako. I still can't believe how a 6 year old can cook breakfast and clean a house all by herself. Yu's mom must have given advice. In America, this type of situation would be considered neglect and/or child abuse and you'd be taken away and/or lose the child by the state. But I guess when you are one of the more industrious detectives in town, and the crime rate is practically nil, people are willing to overlook that. That aside, Nanako's a very bright girl who knows how to put the verbal smackdown on her father. Not arguing. More like reminding him of behaviors he promised not to do._**

**_ Then, of course, there's my roommate, Yu Narukami. I like him. He seems very mysterious and serene. He also seems to be very smart. It's as if he can read you with those piercing silver eyes of his. I wonder what his relationship with his parents are like. I would hate to think he's not getting along with them. It's very hard when you have to move around due to a parent's business or they're in the military. I'm glad we never had to go through that. But remember Trevor, the boy who is still one of the guys I can call "friend?" He moved again to South Carolina. This time, he's following in his mom's footsteps and entering The Citadel Military Academy. Still, getting back to Yu, it seems that despite those hardships, he's on an even keel._**

**_ Someone, who would appear to need it, but actually is a nice counterbalance, is Yosuke Hanamura. While some would call him the class clown, they obviously did not see him, like I did, after hearing the great crush, maybe even love, of his life, Saki Konishi was dead. He was broken up about it. He may laugh things off, but I think he's just steeling himself for some big hurt. His dad manages the local Junes department store. A Sears with a Wal-Mart philosophy would be the best way to describe it. Unfortunately, the traditionalists seem to think that Junes has caused businesses in the Shopping District in the middle of town to close down. Personally, I think if people had a problem with Junes before now, why didn't they say anything? It seems that Junes was not a new concept and certainly would have had to have gone to the town's citizens for approval. I feel bad every time some little kid blames Yosuke or Junes for their family's problems. He doesn't deserve that._**

**_ Then there's Chie (pronounced "Chee-ay") Satonaka. She's a tomboy, she loves kung-Fu and red meat…And I think white meat. She reluctantly ate chicken yesterday. Anyway, I think she's one of those girls who could actually be a great friend without the possibility of romance ruining the friendship. Though, I think despite her tomboyish confidence, she seems insecure about her femininity. She appears to perceive it as lack thereof, but she's wrong. I do see how feminine she can be. I also think she's got a crush on Yosuke. Whenever he's talking to Yu or someone else, I notice she has this sad, longing look on her face. Like she's had these feelings for a long time. I also have the impression that she knows Yosuke from somewhere. I don't know where, but I'll find out. Because I think despite their squabbling or their give-and-take relationship (He gives an inappropriate comment and he takes from her a kick below the waist, usually below the belt, but he has had a couple of shin bruises lately._**

**_ Then…There's Yukiko Amagi. She's the smartest and prettiest girl in school. I can't believe my luck in getting to sit by her in class. I…I love her. Already. I can't explain it. But I know…She's the One. Yukiko makes me feel for once that I have a chance for true happiness. I thought she was going to reject me when she found out. She didn't. But I don't know what the depth of her feelings is for me. I don't want to come on too strong to her. The school, because of her beauty, brains, and coming from money, since her parents run the Local Inn that just happens to do a lot of business, is abuzz over the "Amagi Challenge." A challenge to become her boyfriend. Or maybe just a date. I'm not too clear on it. But even though I want to be her boyfriend. Not that way. That way is just some male-driven competition so that when one completes it, there's just a bunch of glad-handing and bragging rights. That's not fair to her. She deserves better than that. She deserves respect. Which includes not making a borderline compliment about how she doesn't have to worry about losing weight…I swear, I was not making it up when I told Sis, Yukiko pulled me by my tie and teased me to the point where my nose ended up bleeding._**

**_ But I'm sure you want to know about school too. My homeroom Sensei is pure Hell. Kinshiro Morooka's his name. The kids call him King Moron, because he spouts off nonsense about perverts and… jerks. He also has the WORST breath imaginable. Add to that he has big buck teeth and honestly, I just think he used to be the school's mascot, but they taught him how to speak and gave him clothes. He does know how to teach Philosophy, though. When he decides to teach. Which is about 40% of the class time._**

**_ Ms. Sofue is the History teacher. She wears a Cleopatra headdress and points using a dowsing scepter. She's such a nice and smart teacher. She actually likes me as a student in class. I honestly wish I'd had teachers in Utah that could wear a costume every day and appreciated their students._**

**_ Then there's Mr. Hosoi, the Literature teacher. He has a small puppet of himself on his right hand, which is only creepy when you hear that squeaky voice he does for it. It is too realistic for me. He also gets off track a bit, but at least he's a lot nicer about things than my Homeroom Sensei. Still he does appreciate Literature_**

**_ Mrs. Nakayama, the Math teacher, seems on the other hand to be unhappy. She always digresses about her marriage and how drudgery it is. I've only had one class with her, so I honestly haven't gotten a bead on her past that._**

**_ Mr. Kondo, I like. He's the P.E. AND English teacher. For P.E. he knows how to ask P.E related questions and making you exercise. I almost feel as if I've lost 35 pounds from this guy. :) For English, he doesn't call on me, but he told me beforehand he wasn't. You see, since I'm the only fluent English speaker, outside of him…and Yu…and Yukiko…and Chie, I don't have to answer questions, unless everybody else draws a blank. Still, the composition portion of the class is where everybody's going to have their issues, including me._**

**_ Mr. Yamada's the geography teacher, but there's not really much to say about him beyond that. He's nice, he's smart, but he seems to have this "averageness" about him compared to the other teachers._**

**_ I think though, I'm going to have fun making more new friends. In fact there are 2 more guys I'd like to tell you about and about my playing basketball, but I've got to shower and dress for school now._**

**_ Love to you guys and to Bro and Sis as well. I'll email again when I have the time._**

**_ Charles_**


	22. Chapter 21: I Kissed Yuki and I Liked It

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 21  
April 22, 2011**

_"Yu, I'm really worried about you being downcast. I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" _Charles asked. Charles had been using Japanese more and more, but he had written an email in English to his family and so his gears for the moment were more focused on English.

Still, it was to Yu's credit that he realized that and replied, _"No, Charles, It's not you…but you are involved." "That…makes no sense." "Not to you. To me, it makes perfect sense." _Charles stepped directly in front of Yu. _"Look Yu, I'm your friend. But I'm not of much use if you're just going to not talk to me. Look, what's going on is not the end of the world."_

"Narukami!" Yosuke said as way of greeting. He and Chie were coming to meet Charles and Yu. _They have the potential to be a cute couple… when they aren't fighting. "Yu, I'm actually trying here for once after a few years." "Charles, will you please stop? You're not regressing, but I don't know how to best explain this." "Explain what?"_

"Yu! Hey, Yu!" said a voice that brought shivers down both boys' spines. Charles's was because he hadn't expected THAT voice to be THAT cheerful. Yu's was because _I didn't think she'd go through with this. Now I'm REALLY stuck. _

Ai was approaching them from the behind. "There you are, Boyfriend. Would you like to ditch class this morning? For me?" Yosuke and Chie who had caught up looked at each other in confusion, then they looked at Charles, who shrugged, even more confused than they were. "Ai-san, are you sure you want to get yourselves in trouble?" "Oh, Charles-kun, you're so sweet, but don't worry about us. Please give my regards to Amagi-san!" Then she dragged Yu off.

_"I know even less about the plot to this movie at the end, than I did at the beginning." "Then the movie must have really sucked, eh, Chuck?" "YOSUKE!" Yosuke just smiled. "Sorry, Yosuke, I should have asked." "No worries, I waited for a good time, just to see your surprise." _ "All right, but just so you know, I'm going to still mostly speak Japanese. This is Rome, and I need to do as the Romans do." "Please don't, Chuck!" Yosuke sweat dropped. "I was thinking the same thing," Chie said. "What?! Oh…proverbial Romans sound better?" _Sheesh, they thought I was going to go all…what's the word…"lemon" on them._

_ Now I only have 2 questions. One, why is Yu now Ai'… *snicker* Yu and Ai… That's so funny. Why is Yu now Ai's boyfriend and secondly…_

_ How does Ai know about my visiting Yukiko?_

_Amagi Inn_

School had proceeded normally, though. Ms. Sofue and Mr. Yamada were disappointed Yu was not in their morning classes. _I think Ms. Sofue was more bummed out, though. She apparently was also impressed with Yu as a student. Key word "was." Yu's hurting his cred with all teachers NOT named Moron._

Charles was walking inside the Inn when he saw… "Mariko-sama?" "Oh yes, Charles-chan, how are you doing?" "Fine, Ma'am, though that should really be my question to you." "I'm doing quite better now. I was feeling very overwhelmed, so much that I was ignoring the pain Yuki-chan was going through having to help out so much." "I'm not sure she thinks of helping out as a burden." "No, but a girl her age should really enjoy what life has to offer, before she officially accepts the path set out for her, when the time comes."

Charles had no response for that, directly. "Well, I am glad to see you are doing better. Is Yukiko well enough to have visitors?" "I believe she is. Just don't take as long as your phone calls." Charles turned red. His and Yukiko's calls would run from 90 minutes to two hours. "I-I won't ma'am."

"Also, you forgot your check the other day." "Domo…7500 yen? I thought we agreed on 3000 yen." "Virtue may be its own reward, Charles-chan, but you deserve an extra one anyway." "Domo Arigato," Charles said, with a polite bow.

Charles walked toward the elevator, in there already was… "Chef Aragaki."

"Tch," said Aragaki Shinjiro. "So, you're the latest clown trying to get into Amagi-san's skirt?" "No, I'm her friend, and I am NOT a clown, Chef." "You really believe that shit you're spouting? Look, the Amagis are good people. They hired me despite my reputation in Port Island as an alleged thug, because my reputation as a cook outweighed that. However, I'm not going to let some snot-nosed American punk think he's going to win some hormonal 'Challenge' just to look good to his friends, assuming you have any, of course."

Charles pressed the "stop" button on the elevator and said in a quiet voice filled with dark fury, "Look, 'Shinji,' I do have friends. Actually, for the first time in a long time, I DO have friends. Yukiko is one of them. I appreciate you wanting to protect her. What I don't appreciate is that only after 2 days, you think all I want is to win the 'Amagi Challenge,' and bragged that I banged the 'Unconquerable Snow Black.' You see the problem with that is that I would lose said friends, including her. Plus, Satonaka would kick me in the boys for that. HARD.

"I love that girl. If I wanted too, I could go up to the roof right now and shout it. But I won't, because I don't think she feels the same for me. So, condemn me if you wish, sir."

"But then you would be doing to me what people did to you in Port Island. Making incorrect snap judgments."

"Tch," was Aragaki's response.

Charles released the stop on the elevator. "I believe this is my floor, presuming you have no…objections, Chef Aragaki?" "I'm not stopping you." "Domo Arigato," Charles said sarcastically.

The door closed on Shinjiro, "Shit!" He pressed his floor, then pressed stop again. Pulling out his cell, he dialed a number on his speed dial. "Mitsuru, It's me. Waldo's got one, too, making it now three. Castor was practically screaming when the kid got mad at me. No, he didn't have it last weekend, either. I wasn't here when he was on the 20th. But he's got a Persona. Look, I was gonna move on after Golden Week, I'm only staying because you asked, but Amagi's made 2 other friends besides Waldo and Satonaka, if they have Personas too, will we have to fight them? All right, I'll monitor the situation. Oh, and Mitsuru…?"

"I meant what I said about Castor screaming. That kid's scary as shit when he's mad. I think your 'Executions' will only piss him off further."

The call ended. "Shit, even Arisato wasn't that scary."

Charles approached Yukiko's room. "Hi," he said.

Yukiko was walking around barefoot in her room wearing her Cardigan and black sweat shorts. _Ohhh, she's teasing me. _ "Charles-kun." She smiled at him. "I have your homework, again." "Chie's not getting jealous is she?" "Actually, she asked me to do this today. Her parents wanted her to help with Spring Cleaning." "Are you sure?" "Well, maybe I sweetened the pot by giving her money for a steak at Junes." "You're so nice." "Only when it's not on an elevator." "Hm?" "Nothing." "Would you like a seat?" "Oh, yes." They both sat down on her futon.

"Are you going to be coming back to school soon?" "Dr. Yamata says I'll be able to return on Monday." "Really? I thought she was saying not until the 30th." "She seems to think that, despite their length, your calls are actually doing me some good." "Maybe it's because you don't have to stress about the Inn." "Yes, I think that's it."

"Charles-kun, I wanted to say how sorry I am. No, that's not how I would put it. I wanted to say thank you. For rescuing me. For bringing my homework. For calling me. You really brighten my day." "Why do you say that? Are you still reluctant about inheriting the inn?" "I am reluctant, yes, but that's not what I meant. I meant that you're a boy who isn't interested in the 'Amagi Challenge'." She said with "air quotes." "That's because you're my friend. I care about you. I respect you." "I know, Chuck."

Then she kissed him.

It wasn't a deep kiss, nor was it intended as a romantic one. It was just a kiss of friendship from a female friend to a male one, filled with platonic caring.

Charles and Yukiko looked at each other for a few seconds.

Then he returned the kiss.

His kiss started out as simple, pure, friendly reciprocation.

But then he went deeper.

He was kissing her now with all his love, all his heart and it appeared she was responding…

Then she pushed him off.

She was stunned, but he looked scared, like he had overstepped his bounds. He looked afraid she would turn angry and kick him out.

"Yu-Yuki, I-I'm so-sorry, I shou-shouldn't have done that. Pl-please for-forgive me!"

She looked at him while his head was down in shame. He was trembling, NO, SHAKING with fear. _Oh my God, that was the poor thing's first kiss, wasn't it? He never kissed a girl before in his life, and the moment was so wonderful for him, his hormones ran away from him. Now he's scared he's lost me as a friend. WILL NEVER HAPPEN._

_ He should have at least kissed a girl by now. I don't know about sleeping with one, but then, unlike here where one can be 14 and be legal, he'd have to wait until he were 17 or 18 in America. _

_ But at least a kiss, he should have had one by now. Even I have had one, when I was 9 and I kissed Odagiri-senpai. He didn't feel the same way, of course, but he had a wonderful sense of Justice._

_ "Chuck, are you all right?" _ She said, sitting down on the floor next to him. _"Yuki?" "It's all right, you did nothing wrong. Actually, your kiss was sweet." "It-it was?" "Yes. That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" "It-it was." "Take a breath, Chuck, I'm not mad. Your hormones just got ahead of you, that's all." _ She warmly smiled at him, but while he weakly smiled, he thought, _Yuki still doesn't know how I feel about her, nor does she feel the same way. Or if she does, it's subconscious._

"_Are we still friends, then, Yuki?_" "_Of course, Chuck._" "Domo."

Charles and Yukiko then talked about school and what she's missed. She laughed when he slipped and said, "Yu and Ai." He thought back on how grateful he was that she said she would call him "Chuck" when he asked her to, but she also said only if she wasn't intending an honorific. He also was grateful he could call her "Yuki."

He got up and said, "Well, it's time to go, otherwise your mother's going to worry we started fooling around." "CHUCK!" Yukiko said with a blush. "By the way, would we hav…?" "No." Yukiko had this blank look on her face. "Well then, I guess it's good you stopped me before we made a mistake." "Yes, I would say so." Same look. Charles sweat dropped.

She started smiling again, "If it HAD happened, I wouldn't have regretted it personally." Charles nodded and said, "I may come again on Sunday after training with Chie." "We'll pencil you in for the hot springs, then. Chie usually tires herself out and comes here, but I think if you're training with her, you'll both need it." "Domo. Mata ne."

Charles got on the elevator and waved good-bye, Yukiko whispered after the doors closed, _"I love you, Charles Waldo." _

Mariko watched her daughter go back in her room after saying that, and shut her door.

Then she heard Yukiko crying.

_If it had been any other boy, ANY OTHER boy, my Karu-chan would make them pay for making my daughter cry. Our daughter cry._

_ But Charles-chan is different. Because he didn't make her cry. He didn't hurt her._

_ She's crying because she was his first kiss, and she feels terrible that his experiences in America were so awful to him, that he was actually afraid of losing her friendship._

_ He loves her. I know he does. Anyone could. Except her. And it's because she's in love with him so much that like him she can't even see the love is being subtly returned._

_ No, she's not crying because of him._

_ She's crying FOR him. _

Mariko stood outside while Yukiko sobbed for a few minutes, then she knocked on her daughter's door. She would pretend not to know of the kiss if need be.

But even she saw it, and she knew. Her Yuki-chan was starting to return it.

"M-mom?" "Yuki-chan, I heard you crying, what's wrong?" "Please don't be mad at me, or at Charles-ku…Charles-chan." "Why, did he do something to you? Did he hurt you?" "No. I hurt him." "What do you mean?" "It'll be hard to explain, but he and I…"

_Dojima Residence_

_Damn, I can still taste the strawberry lip gloss, or is it cherry? _Charles licked his lips again. _Yeah, definitely cherry. _

Charles was home with Nanako watching TV. Ryo-san wasn't home. Charles had made Spaghetti for him and Nanako, who actually enjoyed it. _Fortunately, I found out she could eat this stuff. I'd hate for her to have a bad food allergy. _

Yu came in, tired and exhausted. Even though he cut class in the morning with Ai, they went to Okina AGAIN after school.

"Good evening, Yu." "Meh." "Well, someone's in a mood." "Don't start, Charles. What's for Dinner?" "Spaghetti," Nanako said. "You make it?" Yu asked Charles. Charles nodded with pride. "Probably will be average." Charles put down a plate of it in front of Yu. "Where are the chopsticks?" "You use a fork," Nanako said, politely.

Yu ate the meal, and concluded it was quite good. Though out loud he said, "Sauce needs work." "Ouch, that's the best fake critique you could have come up with, Yu ARE tired." "Charles, I'm…" "What, not in the mood? Yu, please tell me how I helped you into this quagmire with Ai." "All right, it started when you and Kou finished talking and were starting to clean up, while I had just come from talking to Ebi about…" "'Ebi'?" "Are you going to interrupt? Because if you are we can discuss you saying 'Yuki'." "My apologies. Please proceed," Charles said with his usual warm smile. "…about the locker room talk. That's when I asked Kou…"

**_April 21, 2011_**

_Yasogami High Gym, Equipment Room_

"…What girl do I like? What brought this on?" Kou said blushing. "I'm just asking if you're interested in anybody." "Why aren't you asking Charles?" "I like Amagi. Your turn, Kou." "Well, if you really wanna know. I like Chie." "Chie?" "I'm so jealous that you get to sit by her in class." "I wanna tell her so badly. Well, now that you know, you'll have to keep it a secret." "Sure thing," Yu said uncomfortably.

"Say, you wanna join Charles, Daisuke and me at Aiya's?" "I'll be along, maybe."

("Wait, stop. I get ONE line in this story and it's all because of me?" "Will you shut up?")

**_April 22, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

Yu told more of the story. Ai, upon hearing that she didn't have a chance with Kou, was despondent and tried to commit suicide by jumping off the school roof. She then cried on Yu's shoulder and then explained how she had made herself from looking obese and ugly to slim and beautiful. She also explained how, when her father made a killing in real estate, she could keep up with the latest fashion trends.

She then asked Yu to be her stand-in boyfriend until Kou came around or someone else noticed her. Otherwise, she "playfully" suggested she would commit suicide.

"Yu, she doesn't need you to pinch hit, she needs to speak to a teen hotline, she's got real self-esteem issues." "I thought about that, but I figure if I promote that idea, she'll just see it as a betrayal, and harm herself anyway."

"That's everything?" "Yes," Yu replied. "So if I understand you correctly, Kou, apparently saw my confidence in admitting I liked Yukiko and decided to admit his feelings about Chie?" Yu said nothing. "And Ai overheard us, which explains how she knew I was visiting Yukiko." Yu nodded to that.

"And Kou's jealous you get to sit by Chie? If this gets out that I like Yukiko, every guy who's got a crush and Yosuke will be asking her out on dates just to keep me from 'winning' the 'Amagi Challenge.' No, it's worse. Even the girls crushing on Yukiko will be after her. I have no shot, now." Charles paused. "Maybe I didn't after today, anyway." "What do you mean?"

"I'm home," Ryo-san said. "Good, maybe I should tell both of you at the same time." Dojima just looked like after a hard day at work, he did NOT want to hear anything that could be construed as an additional burden. "Can't it wait, Charles?" "I wish it could, but I'm afraid I need to discuss it tonight. It's about Yuki." "'Yuki'?" Ryo-san said, looking at Yu. Yu shrugged. "She gave me permission, all right? "In exchange, she calls me 'Chuck'."

"Let me preface this, though, by saying, please don't be mad at me or her." "Well, I'm interested now, though I still don't understand why." "Ryo-san… It's kind of hard to explain, but she and I…"

**_April 23, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

When a day starts out lovely, there are two ways it can go. One is by ending the same way, if not better. The other way is by it ending worse than it began.

When a day starts out miserable, it can only improve from there.

However, if one were to have the day Narukami Yu was having, and was dating Ebihara Ai… You would understand why a 16-year-old boy thinks hemlock would be a quicker poison.

First, he and Ai were chewed out by King Moron for ditching morning classes yesterday. Yu held his head down in shame while Ai acted like nothing was wrong, but still faked contrition.

Then it seemed that he was still unhappy. Because when Yosuke and Chie approached Yu at the end of classes, "Hey, Narukami, Chie and I are going to Junes after school." "We need to review the cases," Chie said.

"Yeah, we should probably do that," Yu said in a voice that longed for the sweet nourishing taste of hemlock. Chie and Yosuke looked at each other.

Then Yu's phone started playing Zigeunerweisen as a ringtone, the screen saying, **_"Ebi"_**. "Aren't you going to get that?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, I probably should." He opened the call, "Hello?" "THREE RINGS! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT IF YOU WANNA BE MY BOYFRIEND!" The call closed. "What was that about?" Yosuke asked. "Ohhh, nothing much." _I've gotta caller her back or she'll really lay into me!" _Yu got up and left the room, doing just that. Meanwhile, Charles was walking back in the room.

_…kiko actually called me last night worried about me. I told her I was worried about her. She said I didn't have to worry. I didn't do anything that made her want to cry. Which makes me wonder, did she actually cry? _"Hey guys, what's going on?" they were staring in his direction, "What?"

_Junes Food Court_

"So, what do you make of them?" Chie asked Yosuke. "Who?" "Narukami and Ebihara." "I think they make a cute couple." "NO THEY DON'T! They're playing hooky and are crawling over with each other, and I'm mad because he would rather hook up than discuss the cases. It's not like him."

"WHY am I here again?" Charles said. Basketball practice had been cancelled by Mr. Kondo because it looked like rain and so the soccer team would be using the gym for running drills.

"Ohhh, I get it," Yosuke said. "Oh good, because I'll be glad there's a reason," Charles said. "I understand. He's a super cool dude and he can use a bunch of Personas." "So?" Chie said. "I'm just scenery for you two right now, aren't I?"

"I gotcha! You may think you're up a creek without a paddle, but I'm gonna bail you out. 'kay?" Yosuke said, with a thumbs up. "I'm so lost."

"I kissed Yukiko yesterday," Charles blurted out, thinking Yosuke and Chie were going to continue their conversation and ignore him. It never dawned upon him that they were finished, otherwise he wouldn't have said it aloud.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" They both said to Charles.

**A/N: since 4/23 was so short in Episode 5, "Would You Love Me?" of the Animation, I decided to just go with it here, because I want to REALLY get the ball rolling on Yosuke x Chie next chapter... I'll ignore the longtime reader who said "FINALLY!" with angry sarcasm. :)**

**Hoped you liked the kissing scene, too. :)**


	23. Chapter 22: Past, Present, & Future

**A/N: Kind of a long one, but between my work's overtime and going through stuff I had in storage, Please look for the next update this Saturday or Sunday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 22  
April 22/24/25, 2011**

_**April 22,2011**_

_Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

"Damn!" Kirijo Mitsuru said. "Ladies, Gentlemen, and Koromaru, I just received the one phone call I didn't want to receive."

There were confused looks among the other Shadow Operatives faces, except Koromaru, who just yawned. Mitsuru spared a smile, despite the situation. The Shiba Inu canine would yawn if it was bored, but he was a great companion and was quite intelligent. Fortunately, it was just the core group, the founders, the ones who had until recent times been known as Special Extracurricular Execution Squad or "S.E.E.S."

Not every founder was there, of course. Shinjiro was in Inaba, Japan, and Sanada Akihiko was, well, they didn't know where he was, though he could still be reached by Mitsuru. He left college one day, citing, "training." But he always managed to show up if there was something major. Would this time qualify?

"I don't understand, Senpai, we knew of the first two, Amagi and Satonaka, but what's the concern about this kid…Wally?"

"Stupei, it's Waldo. But Junpei's right, what's the concern about him, Mitsuru?"

"Iori…Junpei, Yukari…" _I promised them first-name basis when not on missions and I'm sticking to that. They've EARNED it. _ "I wish to be delicate as possible. Shinjiro reported that his Persona Castor, 'was practically screaming' when Waldo showed anger towards him."

This now caught even Koromaru's attention. "Mitsuru-san, I am concerned. A Persona causing that a large response may mean that its owner may have the Power of the Wild Card."

The Wild Card. Everybody in the group knew what that was. Their comrade Arisato had that ability. The ability to carry multiple Personas and switch them if need be. It was great to have in battle.

But then Arisato died saving the world. The woman who spoke, who really wasn't a woman, but an Android, the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon, Aigis, inherited that ability.

"We don't know, Aigis, if that is true. What we do know is that the power of Persona, left unchecked, can be a dangerous thing for a person with rage issues."

Koromaru whined. "Don't worry, Koro-chan, I doubt he would be the type to hurt you," A girl with long chartreuse hair said. "Fuuka…" Takeba Yukari started to say, before she realized she didn't have much to say.

"Look, what's the big deal? If the guy's cool, then we don't have anything to worry about. And if he is getting pissed but doesn't have the Wild Card, then we can handle him."

"I wish I could share your enthusiasm, Junpei. Still, _C'est Magnifique_ to have that to brighten the mood." "Thanks, Senpai. I think."

"How are these people getting Personas? Are they being forced?" This came from Amada Ken, who was in middle school.

Some of the S.E.E.S. members received their Persona's by harsh experimentation. This caused the potential for their Personas to be out of control.

"Aigis?" Mitsuru asked. "While that may be the case for Amagi-san and Waldo-san, Ken-kun, Satonaka-san was not kidnapped. Her developing a Persona if not by being forced to endure the harsh experiments reveals a heretofore unseen method."

"What do we know about the three Persona Users?" Mitsuru asked. Aigis displayed on the screen pictures of Chie, Yukiko, and Charles

"Amagi Yukiko is the scion of the Amagi Inn. A traditional Inn. I believe you have spent time there and have even been a financial patron, Mitsuru." "Yes, I have. The Amagis knew my father."

"We don't know anything about her Persona, despite Shinjiro-san being there to use the special equipment in his cell phone to record her brain waves." "I'm still not comfortable with that, even after all these years," Yukari said. "It's necessary, but I have come to agree with you that it's become distasteful."

"Satonaka Chie is Amagi-san's best friend. She appears to have a preference for red and white meat, and apparently enjoys kung-fu movies, Shinjiro-san said." "Well, I think Akihiko should check her out then." Junpei's joke was met by a stern look from Mitsuru. "Always saying the wrong thing, aren't you, Stupei?" Yukari said with an exasperated sigh.

"Waldo Charles was born in the United States, hailing from Taylorsville, Utah, A suburban city just outside of Salt Lake City. There are actually more public records on him. At the age of 3. He had developed a blood clot due to harmful mix of medications. This led to either an aneurysm or stroke, which caused developmental damage. The lawsuit was settled out of court for an undisclosed amount. Waldo-san has also recently been involved with legal trouble. He had been arrested, but later released with charges dropped, of illegal possession of weapons." "How could charges have been dropped?" Ken asked. Ken always was more intelligent than his age implied. "It appears that the Dojo's Sensei had diplomatic immunity, and had through legal…what do the Americans call it…'weasel words' extended that immunity to the students," Aigis said. "…The HELL, MAN?!" Junpei said. "That's CRAZY!" Yukari said. Even Koromaru whined at that.

"How could anyone get foreign exchange status after that?" Mitsuru asked. "The charges were not only dropped, they were expunged. However, this did cause a delay in being approved. It appears that only through the intervention of an interested third party was Waldo able to gain his status." "Aigis, who in their right mind would intervene for a student like that?" Mitsuru asked

"Kirijo Mitsuru."

Everybody looked at Mitsuru. She looked uncomfortable. "I intervene for 40 students a year for that status, because they have the potential to have successful careers at many of the Kirijo Group's holdings. This has been proven in the past. But why would…?"

"Was that the day you had a little too much Sake, Senpai?" Junpei suggested with a smirk. "Junpei!" Yukari said.

Instead of wanting to "Execute" Junpei, Mitsuru looked sadly and said, "I must have been, for I may have doomed us all if he becomes a threat."

"Mitsuru-senpai?" "Yes, Yamagishi…My apologies…Fuuka, what is on your mind?" "Are we not overreacting? Waldo-san does not appear to be a threat, medically speaking, and Aragaki-Senpai isn't known for handling matters with…delicacy." "And indeed, Mitsuru-san, we do not have the time or resources right now to devote to an investigation on a large-scale basis. Especially since we are trying to build members and infrastructure," Aigis said.

"I suppose you're right, Fuuka. Aragaki may have provoked something in Waldo and reaped what he had sown."

"But Waldo is not our only concern; there may be two other Persona users. With five of them, they could become valuable allies or deadly foes. We've seen a type of deadly foe already with Strega."

Strega. They were 3 people who used their Personas to murder people for hire and amusement. Two very bad combinations.

"And so, Senpai, you're worried that they could be another Strega? Or become one?" Junpei asked.

"Junpei, I'm sorry. Despite Chidori's reformation, I don't want there to be another Strega. I want to believe the best, but we have to prepare for the worst.

"What about this 'Midnight Channel'?" Ken asked. "Shinji-senpai says the broadcasts are almost like the Dark Hour. But they're not supposed to be recorded on a normal device." "Ken-kun is correct," Aigis said. "However, it appears that Chairman Ikutsuki sold the designs for Mitsuru-san's special equipment. You should have patented them."

"Shuji Ikutsuki was a traitor. I should have expected the end of the world was not his only scheme. It is possible that my Grandfather's experiments may have caused another window into the world of the Shadows," Mitsuru said bitterly.

They all had a right to be bitter. Even Koromaru growled at the name. Ikutsuki was Chairman of the Board for the Kirijo Group. He also wanted to help end the world. Some people would say those were opposite goals. He had pretended to be their friend and mentor, but he actually betrayed them and worse, killed Mitsuru's father. Fortunately the bastard was dead himself.

"So any recorder that would have Kirijo Technology would be able to record it?" Yukari asked. "Indeed, Yukari-san."

"Very well, it appears that it's not unanimous to do anything right now, given that we have a mission ahead of us in the States to investigate Shadows and try to recruit those with the Potential, plus the current murder investigation in Inaba, the 'Midnight Channel' and the Persona users… Aigis is right; we just don't have the resources right now to go large-scale."

With the exception of Mitsuru, the rest broke away from the conference table and went to their seats on the private airliner.

"So, what do you think?" Mitsuru said to the conference Telephone on the table.

"I think Shinji's bad memories of Strega caused him to overreact, worrying if there would be a fight. But you are right to be cautious, Mitsuru."

"I hated to interrupt your 'training', but we're going to need you. While Shinjiro will be monitoring from the Amagi Inn, he can't be everywhere with them. Your circumstances do provide that ability, however."

"I don't like spying."

"Neither do I, but we need to find out what's going on in Inaba. Shinjiro just ended up being there and now we have a situation where we would have to learn more.

"Don't worry, Mitsuru, you can count on me."

_ I still worry. We may have allowed someone who could damn the world if his anger is not left in check…If Shinjiro is right. Fuuka did hit home that delicacy in his vocabulary only applies to how well he makes his food, not how well he handles social matters._

_I just hope we haven't left the fate of the world to someone who is an evil mastermind._

**_April 24, 2011_**

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

"So I'm dense. You and Yosuke used to be friends when you were younger?" "I'VE TOLD YOU 3 TIMES!"

Charles and Chie were resting for a few moments from their "training." "Sparring" would be closer to the truth and "Chie putting a beatdown on Charles" would be the unvarnished truth. He already had bruises from some of the earliest blows.

"I'm sorry…" "Please quit apologizing." "…but I just wanna know how he could have forgotten you."

"I don't know that part, Chuck, I really don't. But, it was 9 years ago. We lived next door to each other and we hung out a lot. He was actually being bullied a lot in school, but I protected him from that. He wouldn't admit it now, but back then he cried a lot when people were mean to him."

"We played together a lot when Yukiko was sick or was required by her parents to be home right away. I liked hanging out with Yosuke, but for some reason my dad always worried. He didn't think Yosuke was a bad boy, nor did our fathers not get along, but there was always this concern and he's to this day never told me why."

"Nor did he tell me why we moved all the way to the other side of town, well other from where we were. All it seemed was that it was safer, according to Dad but never was there an explanation why."

"Nor did Yosuke say goodbye to me."

"That's sad to hear," Charles said. "Yes. I suppose as far as forgetting he must have just written me off." "Still, I think the name Satonaka Chie would raise a red flag in his memory." "You would think so, but no. I think he forgot because it may have hurt too much. That may have been why he didn't say goodbye."

"I loved him back then." "WHAT?!" "Here, I found this yesterday, when I was Spring Cleaning."

She gave Charles a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, and his heart broke seeing it.

It was a picture of drawn in crayon. It showed a girl figure with brown hair and a green shirt and blue shorts with a boy figure in an orange shirt and brown pants with brown hair. They appeared to be playing in a large field with houses and a school in the background. Up on top a big yellow sun with a closed-eye smile were shining down on them. Up top there were hearts drawn in red and pink.

And the words, **"CHIE + YOSUKE. FRIENDS FOREVER."**

Tears ran down Charles's cheeks. He couldn't believe that Yosuke could have forgotten Chie. Especially since there were the signatures at the bottom, "Satonaka Chie 22/5/02 22/05/02 Hanamura Yosuke."

"Are you all right?" "This is touching, very heartwarming. I feel bad that he's forgotten you."

An awkward pause. "Can we practice some more?" Chie asked. "All right."

"You're pretty good with defenses universal to using and not using weapons, but now you need to be better at blocking and countering kicks." Chie came at him quickly. He went down even quicker. "That's not blocking or countering. " "That's because you did it too fast. I asked you to go slow with me." "That WAS slow." "Oh." "Why are you even doing this? We saw how you and Yukiko were kicking Shadow ass." "Reiko has an…Auto…Tarukaja spell that allows her to boost my attack abilities but it only lasts for a few minutes. If we fight a dense Shadow and my Sai break or bend, I'm going to need a plan B and Yosuke's head can take so much punishment.

Chie snickered at that. "Let's try again." "All right." Chie moved towards him again. He managed to hold back one kick before attempting a counter to which Chie instantly countered and used his momentum against him, moving him to the ground. Hard.

"OW!" "Sorry, I didn't mean to do it that hard." "Is…Is that…the best you've got?" _"There's no need to be a hero now. I think I'm not taking into account your disability." _"Thanks, teach." "It's Sensei." "My apologies, Sensei."

"So what happened yesterday, anyway? You told Yosuke and I about the kiss and then you got the call to go to the inn." "I'm surprised you remember that, you two had 'chibi shocked' faces for the whole 10 minutes before and after the call."

Charles sighed. "Hikaru-sama was not pleased about what happened, or at least that after I left on Friday Yukiko was crying." Chie cracked her knuckles, "You…made her cry?" Chie had a face filled with dark fury. "No, Yukiko was crying because, you see, I took a platonic friendship kiss and turned it romantic, but after she pushed me off…I was afraid I had overstepped my bounds. She felt terrible that she made me feel that scared." Chie nodded, no longer angry. _It makes sense. He's not the type to intentionally hurt a person, especially Yukiko. _She smiled inwardly at that.

"She reassured me that I hadn't but I should have known. Should have known." Charles was shaking his head in self-disappointment.

"So…" "He told me that if they didn't owe me a debt for rescuing Yukiko, I probably would have been hamburger." "Still, are you all right?" Charles sighed again.

"I'm fine. I deeply apologized for anything I did wrong and he seemed to accept that, and we moved on. Yukiko then apologized for what happened. I accepted it. Moving on, as it were."

"So you kissed her? What's next?"

"What's next, Chie? I'm going to slow down. Get to know her better. A relationship cannot stand on a foundation of sand. That's why I need to know about her. Because otherwise, right now, a relationship would be a mistake."

Chie looked at Charles. She was glad he decided to slow things down. She was just unhappy that she knew that both Yukiko and Charles loved Charles and Yukiko, but couldn't tell one or the other. _I hope Yu-kun's right about this, because otherwise, not helping proactively may hurt them far worse._

"Hikaru-sama didn't ban you from the Inn did he, because I could go for some hot springs, and I'd hate for you to be left out." "No, he didn't. By the way…" Charles said, walking ahead of Chie. "Any chance this session in the springs will be coed?"

Steam could not come out of Chie's ears fast enough. She ran towards him and performed a flying kick.

Charles didn't even have to turn around.

He used his hand to cup it around Chie's foot, then he used the momentum to flip her back, however, he made sure that her landing was a soft one by knocking her back into the water.

"WALDO!" "Sensei, how can you be my Sensei when you easily telegraph your Pervert Police kicks?" Charles said in mock horrified disappointment. "Grrr." "No hard feelings, Chie?" Her response was by doing a backspin kick designed to take Charles down and also give her momentum, to get back up. He splashed in the water.

"None at all, Charles," Chie said coolly.

_Amagi Inn_

"Welcome…" The rest of the words died in Yukiko's throat. Chie and Charles were dripping wet. Fortunately they hadn't entered the building yet. "Yukiko, can you let is in through the service entrance to the hot springs?" "I don't know if I should, you two already had a bath." Yukiko looked amused while Chie looked perturbed. "Very well, Chie. Did you two enjoy your time training?" Charles and Chie gave each other dirty looks, before they smiled and high-fived. "It was quite awesome," Charles said. "He is quite good and a fast learner, though he needs to work on his reflexes a little. Despite his disability I think those can improve." "Then I'll have to start thinking up dirty remarks, now."

Chie gave him a lethal stare. He had an innocent look on his face that seemed to also have a **Resist Death +90 **to it. Yukiko just chuckled.

After being let in, the two of them changed into their towels. Charles then put in his locker the watertight plastic bag he brought with him to keep his belongings dry. He know training at Samegawa he was going to get wet. So he was glad he had put the drawing in there. He wouldh use hold cell later to take a picture of it.

Charles got into the men's end. There was an opaque wooden divider between genders. Charles heard Chie get in. "One warning, Waldo, I see you peeping in here and you're going to meet my ultimate weapon: The Galactic Punt." "Naked Chie kicking me might be worth it. I'll make sure I don't blink." "Why are you doing this?" Charles sighed. "Chie, I'm just teasing. I'm not a pervert, I just tease like one." "I like you better when you're nice and don't say such things." "I'm just trying to relax. I've got all these emotions about Yukiko and I'm very confused on if I'm moving in the right direction or not, so I'm just trying to have a little fun. I'm not trying to be mean-spirited."

"Oh, but by the same token, if I see any female eyes on my male parts, that divider's going down and everyone has waived their objections." "Damn!" "So who's the pervert now, Satonaka?" "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about, Chuck."

"I'm so glad I had to work only half a day." Charles had heard Yukiko's voice. Which meant she was on the other side of that divider and she was… _Ohhh, I thought the sweater and shorts combo made her look hot enough, but now…_

However, the thought of Yukiko and what she looked like on the other side started to make a certain portion of Charles's anatomy stir. _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Not now! NOT NOW!_

"Charles-kun, are you there?" "Yeeeahhhh," Charles said in a slightly higher pitched voice. "I'm sorry if my father scared you yesterday." "I'm fine. I should have expected it anyway." Her voice was enough to strain his limits. He could feel it stiffen up and his blood vessels contract. _Think about something else. (That was a nice nap. Uhhh, Chuck, why is your…) Wait, you sleep? (Personas need their beauty rest, too.) Never mind! What am I going to do? (You could try rubbing it.) That'll make it WORSE! (What do you want from me?) Don't Personas have magic spells to stop this? (*Sigh* Chuck, I can't control your hormones.) _

"Charles-kun, are you all right?" "Yeeeahhhh!" "You sound uncomfortable, do you need any help?"

_I HOPED THAT WOULD BE THE LAST THING SHE WOULD ASK! (?) ""_No, thank you. I'm fine."

_ (Chuck, you're going to have to release it) I can't do THAT. It'll ruin the water._

_ (Ah, use the portable shower heads and wash it down the drain.) Good idea!_

Charles made his way out of the water, still stiff in that one spot. He had just gotten to the shower when was about to do what's necessary to release him from his torment, when suddenly…

"Chie, is Charles-kun ok?" "I think so. Why?" "He sounds very odd." "I just think he's stressed." "You're probably right."

Charles was about to start the shower head, when he had heard…

"Chie, could you please wash my back?"

Charles had had enough, his fluids came gushing out of him. He was breathing hard from the release he was experiencing. Charles felt dirty. There was no way around it. This was dirty, in every way possible.

His emotions were moving too fast. He had to get a handle on it

The shower water washed off his fluids. He saw it wash down the drain. And then Charles said, "Yuki, we need to talk."

_Dojima Residence_

_ "So you had another nosebleed?" _Yu said with a smirk. "_Laugh it up, Narukami." _

Charles had come home after the hot springs incident. He felt ashamed that he'd had another nosebleed. He had thought he didn't get it from arousal as well as stress, but apparently he did.

"_So what did you talk about after that?_"

"I told Yukiko I found her attractive, but between the nosebleed and the kiss, I told her my hormones were running too fast for me. So we agreed to start over."

"Start over as what, a holding pattern of you not coming out and telling her?" Yu had no intention of letting Charles do that. The two of them were still feeling their way and Yu didn't want to make it worse.

"As friends." "Sounds like the second verse is the same as the first." "I think you underestimate the paradigm shift. It's subtle, but it's there."

Yu actually thought it was a good idea that Charles and Yukiko slow down. Despite his earlier words of caution to Yosuke and Chie nearly a week before, Charles and Yukiko's emotions were running rampant. It was a miracle that the two of them were so deeply in love with one another that they believed with their insecurities the other person did not love them back. Otherwise, they would have been making a terrible mistake, letting their hormones and their bodies doing the talking.

_Amagi Inn_

"Why did you agree to start over as friends?" Chie asked. "Isn't it the same way you two have been?"

"Chie. I've felt that there was this unspoken desire for him by myself. One that was hormonal. We were moving towards something that could have become a big mistake."

"Are you still going to hang out with him?"

"Of course. But nothing will come from it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Because as much as I want him to, he doesn't feel the same way I do."

Chie thought about it, or at least decided for Charles's sake to look like she was thinking about it. "What if you're wrong?" she said after a reasonable amount of time.

Yukiko smiled. "Then it will be the happiest day of my life, and I will make sure it will be his as well."

**_April 25, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

"Yukiko-san, welcome back." "Domo Arigato, Yosuke-kun." "Amagi." "Narukami."

Yukiko had shown up to class. Though while Charles was very glad to see her, he was crestfallen at the larger amount of well-wishes she received.

_Yuki's more popular than I am, but still…_

"Charles-kun, are you all right?" Yukiko asked. She was smiling warmly, but she was still concerned. "You got more well-wishes than I did." _"Don't feel bad, Chuck. Most of the students like you." _"Domo."

"All Right, You punks! It's time for class!" Moron said. "First, I suppose I have to welcome back Amagi after her…ordeal."

Charles just rolled his eyes.

"Second, we've got a new transfer student, also from a big city."

The student walked in.

Yukiko turned pale.

_"Yuki, what's wrong?" _Charles whispered_ "I heard there was an accident and they were in a coma. It was so serious…they were declared legally dead." "But you know this person from…?" "Two years ago."_

The individual looked older than the other students, but then if they were comatose this could be catch-up for them. But still…

"Introduce yourself to the class, already, unless you wanna be on my shit list."

"Greetings, my name is Arisato Minako."

**A/N: See you this weekend. Enjoy the cliffhanger.**

**UPDATE 8/21: I stole a little time because I realized the drawing would have gotten wet and ruined and I don't want THAT on my conscience. So as you can see it's safe.**


	24. Chapter 23: The Meat of the Issue

**A/N: This chapter contains exposition. Lots of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 23  
April 25, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

"All Right, you punks! It's time for class!" Moron said. "First, I suppose I have to welcome back Amagi after her…ordeal."

Charles just rolled his eyes. He felt good about Yukiko being back but he still felt Moron was an ass,

"Second, we've got a new transfer student, also from a big city."

The student walked in.

Yukiko turned pale.

_"Yuki, what's wrong?" _Charles whispered_ "I heard there was an accident and they were in a coma. It was so serious…they were declared legally dead." "But you know this person from…?" "Two years ago."_

The individual looked older than the other students, but then if they were comatose this could be catch-up for them. But still…

The student wrote their name on the board in kanji. Just as Yu and Charles had done nearly two weeks earlier. She had a high auburn ponytail and braids on the left side of her head that came out to be "XXII." She was dressed in the female uniform. However her jacket, instead of the yellow scarf, instead had a large red ribbon tied around below the neck

But what Charles noticed most was her eyes were red.

Not red as in she needed eye drops. Her irises were actually blood red.

"Introduce yourself to the class, already, unless you wanna be on my shit list."

"Greetings, my name is Arisato Minako."

"I saw you undressing that boy with your eyes. Let me warn you, I don't want any of your big city looseness in my classroom."

"But anywhere else is okay, Sensei?" She said in a bubbly manner.

Everybody's jaw dropped to the floor, except Aika, who maintained her polite blank stare.

"What did you say?" "My apologies, Sensei. Are things different here? I didn't know there was a different kind of looseness." It seemed to Charles that Arisato was teasing Morooka.

"I've HAD it with transfer students," Moron said. "You," pointing to Minako, "sit in front of Waldo. Hashimoto, you move to the back left corner."

Hashimoto was crushed. She ALWAYS sat in front. She thought she had done something wrong because she had never been exiled from the front.

"Now, I'm keeping an eye on you three, since you're on the top of my shit list. Arisato, Waldo, Narukami. You three had better behave. Unless you would like Detention." He then went to the board.

"What is he talking about, behaving. Who dressed him in those clothes and what's with his breath? He's like Ekoda: The Next Generation. And he calls ME a loser? And since when has sleeping with 4 guys total in my life been considered, 'loose'?" Charles heard Minako mutter.

Moron looked at her, she gave a sweet smile. Moron was about to say something when Charles quickly said, "Sensei, Narukami and I would like to be tried separately from her." Yu emphatically nodded.

Once class was over, Morooka couldn't get out of there fast enough.

In the break between morning classes, Charles decided to be polite and introduce himself. "Waldo Charles. Nice to meet you Arisato-san." She didn't respond. "Did I offend you in some way?" She looked at him coldly, I don't speak to people who refuse to be my co-defendants." "Sorry, I didn't want to get in trouble." "That's because you didn't have the courage to say it yourself, but you wanted to." Charles was shocked. She was right. "I'm sorry; I just don't want to go into detention."

She then smiled. "Arisato Minako. Pleased to meet you." She took his hand and shook it.

"I thought you were in a coma." Minako looked at the person who spoke. "Do I know…? Wait, yes I do. The hair's longer…Amagi Yukiko?" Yukiko did a slight nod that bordered on bowing towards Minako. "Yes, I was in a coma for several months." Yosuke, Yu, and Chie had by this time started paying attention to the conversation. "How did you come to lapse into a coma?" Yu asked.

_Damn! He asked one of the two burning questions I hoped would have waited._ She inhaled and deeply exhaled. "I don't really know. I mean the doctors told me, but I really couldn't understand it. Suffice it to say, on March 5th of last year, My Onii-chan, Minato, and I were speaking with a friend on the roof of our school, Gekkoukan High. He and I began feeling sleepy. We closed our eyes. When I woke up, months had passed, I was in the hospital, and life had moved on without us." _Or so it seemed. _ "I'd found that Minato and I had been declared legally dead."

"How can that happen when you're in a coma?" Chie asked, though she was gently tentative about it. _Just like Yukari would have been. _ "Our hearts were beating so slowly that it was a miracle we were even alive. However, there were…relatives," Minako said with bitter distaste. "They gave us shit…when they FELT like acknowledging us." She sighed. "After our parents died in 1999, we were bounced around from relative to relative. There was one relative left that we would have lived with, who we had heard would have been kind and gentle. But somehow, were instead by the other relatives, kicked over to Port Island to live in a dorm. Presumably until we came of age and our moderately sized trust was accessible. Then they would have appointed themselves guardians of our business matters and loot us blind. Instead, when Minato and I were in a coma, with our hearts beating once every TEN minutes, they declared us legally dead and became our Estate's Executor's."

"So you were robbed blind?" Charles said with disgust and mist in his eyes. "Blind, deaf, dumb, and asleep. Nothing we could have done to stop it. I spent months, getting me declared 'alive'. It was only through assistance and comfort of one of my Senpai that I was able to be declared as such. Though, I was able to get some money back. It's not enough to live off of forever. So I decided to finish my schooling."

"Why aren't you a third-year?" Yosuke asked. "Some petty bureaucrat stated that because I was in a coma before the school year 'officially ended', my advancement exam scores were expunged." Which was the truth. Minako had tried, even with Mitsuru's help to overturn it, or at least have a retake done. They were flatly turned down.

"What about your brother?" Yukiko asked. "Minato…is not in Inaba, nor will he be." "Oh, I'm sorry he must still be…" "I don't want to talk about it, please." "I'm sorry." "You did nothing wrong, Amagi-san."

Then Charles asked the OTHER burning question: "So why here, and not Gekkoukan?" "All my friends in the dorm had graduated, the ones who were of high-school age, and I just didn't want to be with the memories right now. Maybe after some time I'll visit Port Island, but right now I wanted to build something here. A place I'd been to before, but never really got a chance to see. I wanted a new experience." "I felt the same way," Charles said. "But yours wouldn't be the same thing." "Arisato-san, you don't seem to know me that well."

_I know you VERY well. I've read the dossier Mitsuru and Aigis prepared for me. FOUR times. Would you like me to quote from it? With my EYES CLOSED?_

_"_I guess I don't," Minako replied. "That doesn't mean that we can't be friends," Charles said.

Yukiko frowned. She wasn't sure she liked how Charles said that. But she wouldn't press him now.

"Perhaps not, but t's actually nice to see this place again. I liked being here for Intramurals." "Intramurals?" Charles asked. "Yes, Arisato-san and her brother were here with the Gekkoukan Kendo and Tennis teams. IT was supposed to be an exchange of ideas on how to improve fitness and discipline. They had stayed at our Inn." "Yes, Onii-chan and I had a lot of fun here." "Where will you be staying now?" "Fittingly enough, I am extended stay at the Inn." "I see, so I will be seeing you a lot." "Is that a problem?" Pointedly looking at Charles for a second. Yukiko replied, "None at all."

_OOOH! I see. She's got a thing for him… And actually I've noticed him spare a glance or two at her, he feels the same way. But they're not acting like they're in love which means… they don't know how the other person feels about them. That's sad to be so self-insecure that you think the person you love doesn't love you back._

_Onii-chan had the same problem with Mitsuru…_

"Well, Waldo and Amagi I've met, how about the rest of you."

Chie introduced herself first. "Oh you're the one who was going to study with Yukiko." _She reminds me of a combination of Aki and Yukari. An interesting personality blend._

Yosuke was next. _Hanamura reminds me of Junpei, but he also sounds like a more casual version of Onii-chan. Their voice resemblance is uncanny. But then again, Junpei teased me I sounded like that Pop Idol "Risette." I can't tell a resemblance._

Yu was last. _His bearing, his soft-spokenness, reminds me of Onii-chan. Trade the Silver eyes for blue and extend the hair bangs over the left eye, and you'd probably get a 'twins' vibe. Though his reserve is warmer than Minato's was. _She looked at Charles. _His doing I'd wager. _

_ Waldo does seem nice, but Eurydice can sense a level of power, that would start to make Thanatos wonder about competition… If I still had Thanatos. Or any other Persona besides Eurydice, for that matter._

_But I don't think he's the Wild Card. I'd stake my experience on…_

_ Amagi. I can already sense a balance between her Persona and herself that hasn't taken place this soon before. Narukami is the safe bet, but while he projects confidence, he doesn't appear to have as close a connection between his Persona and himself. Though the rest of his personality is balanced._

"Arisato-san, I have to ask… Do you know English?" "Je peux parler assus Francais, Waldo-san" I can also speak French.

"Lousy older students and their French," Charles said dourly.

Geography had then started with Yamada-sensei, who had Welcomed Yukiko to class, but made the mistake of calling her "the only Cutie." Then he had to backpedal. _In Utah, a comment like that gets you suspended on administrative leave and the top story on the evening news. Still, while the girls here look cute. Arisato-san and Chie included…I actually agree with Yamada-sensei. Or at the least. Yuki's the only Cutie for me._

After school, they had gathered on the roof. Minako had been invited, but she politely declined stating she wanted to get a quick lay of the land. "Or a quick lay." She said in the hallway within earshot of Moron. He just stopped in his tracks for a moment, and then kept going.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yukiko said, carrying two bowls with insulation wrappers over them. _Instant noodles? _Charles thought. "The soba's yours, right Chie?" "Thanks! Oooh, that smells so gooood…" Chie said, sounding like a person who was in the desert and had just found an oasis. "These instant noodles are just the thing to help me through club… How much longer do I have to wait on this?" Chie said impatiently. "It still needs a few minutes."

As Yukiko sat down between Charles and Chie on the vent, Chie asked, "So, why are we here…? Oh yeah, we were going to ask Yukiko what happened."

Charles had tried twice already, once during a phone conversation and then again after the kiss. Nothing new had come of it. Charles had hoped, what was being done here today would elicit something, with more people helping. The only option left after that was hypnosis. And it's been known to be unreliable.

Yosuke was sitting on a perpendicular vent and had his legs crossed. He looked uncomfortable and reluctant. But after a moment he began to speak. "Yukiko-san, I hate to bring up stuff you'd rather not to think about… But I need to ask you again… Do you recall anything new about when you got kidnapped?"

Charles said kindly, "It's OK" Yukiko slightly smiled at him for a moment. Then she started thinking. It looked to them as if she was digging deep in her brain to remember SOMETHING new that could help.

"No..." She said sadly. "I thought I might remember something if I let it sit for a while, but as time passed, even with Charles-kun's help, it only gets hazier. All I remember is…the doorbell rang at the entrance, indicating a special delivery at the side door… Charles-kun called for me, but I figured he could wait…then nothing until I woke up and I was already in the castle… I'm sorry." "No need to apologize," Chie said with a reassuring chuckle. Then her face turned dark. "But does this mean her visitor is the culprit!?" Yosuke thought about it then said, "I don't know… If it's true, then that's one daring criminal. What kind of killer would ring the doorbell?"

"A calm, cool collected type," Charles said. "Someone who's crafty or very smart. Someone who probably is not a career criminal, but someone who's studied the technique. And obviously, knew how the Inn worked. My first guess would be guests." Yukiko turned pale at that and Charles had a sad look on his face. "What do you mean?" Yu asked. "There were some guests last weekend that used the side delivery Entrance, as a way of escaping the press. ? Now they may not have been wanted by other Authorities, but they seemed like popular types. Other people who could have used that Entrance would have been those cheating on their significant others. There's a whole list of possibilities. But I'm sorry, Yuki, I can't rule out guests." "I know, Chuck," She said with a sad smile.

The police are probably looking for witnesses… but I don't think we can expect much from them," Yosuke said. Then he chuckled with bitter cynicism, "Heh, as if the culprit wore bright yellow clothes at the scene of the crime." Chie looked frustrated. "I wonder why whoever it is would do stuff like this?" "We won't know until we confront them ourselves…" Yosuke replied. "But we can be sure of one thing. It's no coincidence that people keep ending up in 'Mayonaka', as Charles calls it. Someone on our side is definitely kidnapping them and throwing them into the TV."

"It's murder, all right…" "Yosuke, say that again in English with an Irish Accent," Charles asked. "Emmm, nah!" "Damn!" Yosuke chuckled, despite the heavy air. "Oh yeah, we never told you," Yosuke said. "This guy and me," referring to Yu. "…are gonna catch the culprit ourselves! The police are out of their league on this case, but we've got Personas."

"What about me?" Chie said, a little hurt and angry. "Both you are Charles are part of the team too, Chie," Yosuke said, reassuringly. Yu asked Yukiko, "Could you lend us a hand?" "Huh? Um…" She said with surprised confusion. Chie stated, "I'm helping out because I can't believe someone would throw people into a place like that, I'm gonna sock whoever's doing this!" "Chie…" Yukiko said.

"But guys, what if we confront the guy in our world, you seriously want to confront a cold customer… Ah hell, I can't do it anymore. We'll just let Chie kick him in the groin, game over in 2 seconds." "Hey!" Chie said. Oh, I'm sorry for insulting you, Chie…One second." "Hey! I'm not that violent!" "MY groin would disagree with you there, Chie, Yosuke said.

Yukiko had been looking around considering something the entire time. "…Let me help too." Everybody but Charles was surprised. He was grinning, happy she came to this decision. "I want to know why this is happening…Especially if someone hates me so much they want to kill me" she concluded. "I don't want to run away from myself anymore." "Trust me, Yuki. It was never really that fun. I still feel awful," Charles said in sad sympathy. "At least you knew when to stop running, Chuck."

Alright! Then let's all work together and catch this asshole!" Yosuke said. "Agreed!" Yukiko said with her usual smile.

"But how are we going to find them? We don't have a single lead yet," Chie said. "Actually, Chie, we do have one lead," Charles said. "Whoever kidnapped Yukiko was someone taller than I am, reaching down and straight to the left to chloroform me from behind."

"I'm the third one targeted so far… but I have a feeling this isn't the end of it," Yukiko said. "If we had an idea of who might be targeted next, wouldn't we have an advantage over the killer?" "So we'll outsmart them, huh…?" Yosuke said. "Yeah, that might work."

Yosuke decided to run with that line of thought. "Okay, so let's see if we can figure out what ties the victims together. First, there was that announcer, Yamano Mayumi. Second was Konishi Saki … Senpai. Third was Amagi Yukiko. Fourth was Charles Waldo. What do they all have in common?" "They're all female," Yu said, deadpan. "Hey!" Charles said. "Bingo!" Yosuke said. "HEY!" "How dare he target females?! Now that's unforgiveable! The culprit's gotta be some kinda pervert…" "Hey! I'm a man! Just because I've been letting the tears flow freely lately and my Persona's a girl does NOT make me female."

"Also, what about this? The second and third victims had some sort of connection with the first one," Yosuke said. "Hey, that's right!" Chie realized. "Yukiko and Saki-senpai both had connections to that announcer…" "That's true," Yukiko agreed. But then she wondered, "Then… does that mean females connected in some way to Ms. Yamano's case are being targeted….?" "Guys?! NOT! FEMALE!" "I think that's a safe assumption for now," Yosuke replied. "I had Guy-to-Girl sex with Arisato at lunch! She said I was a real man."

"There's another angle we can take, too." Yosuke said. _I can't believe this, I tell a crazy fib and they weren't finished this time. _ "You think they might be on that Midnight Channel?" Chie asked. "That happened right before Yukiko was kidnapped, too." "Yeah, it's hard to tell who at first, but what's important is, it's happened before the victims disappeared. Kinda like a ransom note. We still don't know why that happens, but we'll have to rely on it for now." "The next time it rains… Yukiko said, sorrowful. "Maybe it'll be another man." "Chuck, are you still hung up on that? Geez, you can't take a joke," Yosuke said. Charles face palmed in anger.

"By the way, aren't those done by now?" Yosuke said, referring to the instant noodles. "Whoa, that's right?! Chow time!" Chie said excitedly. The girls peeled off the insulation lids and dug in.

"Hey, Could I try just a little bit of that!? Just one tiny bite?!" Yosuke asked. "Hands off the soba, pal! Go get your own if you want some," Chie said. Then she looked at Yosuke's pleading look. "Rrrngh… Okay, just one bite, got it?" She left Yosuke have the bowl for his loaner share. Yukiko looked at Charles, who was still a little upset he was called a girl. "Do you want to try some?" "Domo" It smelled really good. Charles took one bite slowly, savoring the flavor. He then took another bite…slightly bigger…

Then he gave it back to Yukiko. Two bites from it were fair enough. "How about you?" She asked Yu. "Domo" Yu said. _Charles…-chan could have had more if he wanted. I would have gladly shared it. He was probably being polite. _Yukiko inwardly sighed. _He was probably afraid Chie would object to him having more than a couple of bites. I appreciate how she looks out for me, but she DOESN'T speak for me._

_ "_It's sooo goood…" Yosuke said. "The aroma, the flavor, and the texture all combined… This is perfect!" "It is, isn't it?" Charles said with a smile. Unfortunately to his and the girls' horror… "Aaaack!" Chie sounded like she was dying. "What the hell are you doing!?"

The two boys regained their composure long enough to look at each other and thrust the bowls back into the girls' hands.

"You ate EVERYTHING!" Chie exclaimed, on the verge of tears. Yukiko was quieter, but her eyes were glistening with wetness too. "M-My fried tofu…" "That was tofu?" Charles asked. _It tasted so good, but still. I'm glad I stopped myself. "I'll buy you a new one." _"I wanted that one."

Chie was staring daggers, tipped with poison, at the two culprits. "I hope you guys understand what this means." "I get to time Chie?!" Charles said in response to Chie's foreboding statement. "W-Wait wait wait! Stop! I'm sorry!" Yosuke said, waving his arms for mercy. "I-I'll buy you steak! It'll be on me!" Chie was thinking about it. "Y-You hear me? The very best!" Yu looked at Yukiko, and was panicking.

"Steak?!" Chie said excitedly, as if being told her birth day was going to be more than once a year. "My tofu…" Yukiko said sadly, still looking at the empty bowl. Charles had his arm around Yukiko's back in a friendly manner with his hand on her left arm. But she was inconsolable.

"_Did I ask you to remove your arm, Mr. Waldo?" _

Maybe not :)

_Junes Food Court_

"Hey! These aren't filets!" Chie said angrily. "Don't insult the guy chipping in," Charles said with an edge to his voice. Between Yu dating Ai, and Yosuke setting some of his money aside for some reason, Charles had to bear the load.

Back at the school,Yukiko had stated she wanted a steak that wasn't too fatty, though she was playing with Charles's tie as she said it. Chie had decided that the lightest steak that was "nice and expensive" was filet mignon. Then she started singing, "Filet, filet, filet, filet mignon!" ending on a rising note.

"Man, talk about great timing. We just started serving grilled steak today," Yosuke said, oblivious to Charles's financial pain. "We're doing our part to spread this town's specialty dish. Plus, we've already got an excellent grill.

_Whoop-dee-shit. Normally I'd be impressed by Yosuke's sales pitch, but most of my 7500 yen check went to making sure that they got better than Yakisoba griddle. I took TWO bites. TWO! And I'm left paying the majority. You know, I actually refused after the girl comment. But both guys were BEGGING for mercy. Ok, Yu wasn't begging, but he was still asking me to do him a solid because of the whole Ai situation and he was tugging at the right heartstrings. _

"Oh well, steak is steak. Still far from a filet though," Chie said. "The hell did I just say, Satonaka?!" "Geez, Chuck, OK." "Yukiko. Are you okay with this? It's not too heavy for you?" "I'll eat it…I'm still mad." _I'd throw my arms up in surrender, but what's the point? Yukiko and Chie get steaks, albeit not the filets they wanted. Yosuke and Yu get out of their punishment lightly because their funds are tied up. AND NO ONE'S SHOWING ME ANY GRATITUDE! _

"So, back on topic. I wonder what kind of person the culprit is," Chie said. _Probably someone who doesn't have to pay out for steak for ungrateful people. _"If you focus on the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge thing. Maybe it was her lover's wife," Yosuke said. "But Hiiragi Misuzu had a solid alibi, didn't she? And it seemed like she was already separated from her husband," Chie said. "Really? You know an awful lot about this…" Yosuke said. "Okay, what about the second case? Saki-senpai… she found the announcer's body. Assuming the same person killed them both, then why target Senpai…?" "I think it was to shut her up," Yu said. "I think so too," Yosuke replied. "Maybe she found a clue or something about the culprit."

"But the killer just threw the announcer into the TV, right?" Yukiko said. "I don't think he would have left evidence the police – much less a high school student—would catch." "Yeah, exactly," Yosuke said, depressed Yukiko was right.

"Well, I think we can exclude the Enka singer," Charles said, trying to keep everybody on point and not depressed. "She was nowhere near Inaba at the time of the murders." "Contract killing?" Yosuke asked. "I've never heard of a TV as a weapon outside of bludgeoning, but assuming there are those kinds of people with weird shit powers… I could see that for Yamano-san and I'm afraid to say Senpai, Yosuke. But Yukiko or myself…" "Maybe they thought one or both of you knew something and wanted to eliminate you," Chie suggested.

"Maybe, but I think that this is a person acting out towards some, unknown to us, benefit." "What do you mean, Charles?" The key to any crime, including murder, is 'who benefits?' Hiiragi-san does not because she was pursuing damages in court."

Charles sighed. "Look guys, we don't have to rush this now. We can certainly think this over some more. This is not movies, TV, Anime, Manga, the theatre, or books. I mean, we can't expect some random person to come along and vaguely confess their knowledge of and involvement in their crime.

"Man, I thought the countryside would be a snooze, but it's proving to be a lot more exciting than I thought." The voice sounded familiar to Charles. He turned around and sure enough, there was Adachi. "Ooh, they updated the menu." Then he noticed Yu and Charles. "Hey, you two were at Dojima-san's…" Then he laughed nervously, for some reason. "Ahaha… I'm not… Oh, wait! Hey, this is great timing after all. Dojima-san said that he'll be leaving work on schedule tonight… Could you pass that along to Nanako-chan?" Both boys nodded.

Adachi noticed the other three's looks. "Yo! I'm Adachi. Dojima-san's gofer… I mean slave… I mean partner since Spring. "Are you this busy every day?" Yosuke asked dryly. "Huh? Oh well. The public seems to be getting a charge out of these cases, but we can't leave it at that."

"Sorry to butt in," Chie said. "…but could it be the killer targeted Saki-senpai in order to silence her?" "U-Ummm, you sure get to the heart of the matter. Yikes… Haha." Adachi looked uncomfortable. "Of course, we're also thinking along those lines. She WAS killed right after the announcer's body was found. If the killer was trying to silence her, there might have been at the scene only she would have understood." Adachi paused. "Which would mean that the culprit may be someone close to Ms. Konishi. Nothing like that points to Hiiragi Misuzu, so… Ooh, I might have stumbled across something here." Then he noticed they were still listening to him. "W-Wait, were you listening to all that?! Crap! Me and my big mouth… D-Don't tell anyone I said any of that or Dojima-san will flay me alive…" Then adopting a heroic tone, Adachi said, "Relax, kids, the police are on the job. See you!" Then he ran off quickly. _He sounds like Yu, but has a lighter tone to his voice, _Charles thought.

Chie sighed after Adachi was out of sight. "You were right, Yosuke, the police are totally useless…" "Yu's Uncle being the exception…I hope?" Charles asked. "Yeah." Yosuke said. "Augh!" Chie yelped. "My steak's getting cold!" "Could you shut up about the steak for five seconds…?" Yosuke asked impatiently. "Why are you snapping at her for, It's not like you paid the majority of it?" Charles said testily.

The rest of the group looked shocked. Charles must have noticed because he actually looked contrite. "Forgive me, I…I'm not good company right now. You girls enjoy your steak, and please call or text me when we can go to Mayonaka." Then Charles got up and left, shaking his head.

Chie looked at the other three. "What was that about?" "I don't know" Yukiko said. _I do, _Yu thought. _Yosuke and I treated him like at one point people pretending to be his friends did. Use Charles for their own purposes. He deserves better than that. Now he's hurt and confused. He thought he had left that behind, and the first thing Yosuke and I do when we need to get ourselves out of a jam is to play on his feelings so he can bear the load. No wonder he's mad._

"We should do something for him", Yosuke said. "Like what?" Chie asked. "Well, I was thinking we…"


	25. Chapter 24: Blue

**A/N: Two Chapters tonight, as between overtime again, and more storage items I have to go through, I probably won't have another Chapter out until Labor day at the earliest. I know that sucks, but I've gotta burn the candle at both ends. Thank You, though.**

**Also, I have added Chapter titles to the drop-downs. I may eventually add them to the body itself of each Chapter, but I'm not sure for now.**

**Please continue to R & R.**

**Chapter 24  
April 25, 2011**

_Junes Arcade_

_Why am I so angry? *Sigh* Because Yosuke and Yu needed me to bail them out and I agreed and then NOBODY thanked me. I thought I left this crap behind. I haven't. Same shit, Different country._

Charles was in Junes's arcade, playing Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time. Whenever Charles would become upset or frustrated in Utah, he'd either play one of his video games or went to one of the few arcades. But it wasn't consoling him this time. So when he ran out of the 15 credits he'd plunked in, (Because you always need 30 lives in Konami games) He just gave up on that game. _Maybe a different game._

The problem was Charles had said that for the last 4 games he tried. Street fighter III: Third Impact, Revolution X, Castlevania, Turtles. He seemed to not be in the mood. _(Maybe it's because you've been expecting them to find you and say they're sorry and thank you for what you did) That obvious, huh, Rei? (Rei? Oh, well. Anyway, do you think that maybe they think that's not enough of a gesture?) What, they're planning on how to make things up to me? Don't make me laugh. NO ONE, not even the few friends in Utah I DO have, has ever made it up to me. I'll take the apology and the thank you and move on. (Those herbs you eat are very bitter.) …_

"What's with the long face?" Charles heard a voice ask him. He turned around. It was Minako. "Oh, Arisato-san, I didn't see you." "That's because I was behind you," she deadpanned. "Soo? What's with the long face?" "I wanted to go to the arcade." "Uh huh, you wanted to go to the arcade, while your new friends are upstairs in the food court. Did you have a fight with them?" "No, I didn't have a fight." Charles just started to walk off, "If you'll excuse me?" "Funny, because I thought you wanted us to be friends?" Charles stopped where he was. "Very well," he said politely, turning around. "As you could see up there. Yosuke and Yu ate Chie and Yukiko's instant noodles completely. Yosuke tries to get out of a severe beating by saying he'll pay for steak…'the very best!' Chie 'sentences' him and Yu to buy some steak. We get here and I come to find out, ooohhhh, they can't pay for the very best. They have most of their money tied up elsewhere and all they could afford was Yakisoba Griddle. So I figure the girls are going to be upset again, especially Yukiko, and so I decide to chip in for a better steak, and I end up with about 2/3 the load. And no one even THANKED me."

"Did you do that expecting to be thanked?" "No, but I would have liked one." "So, why did you do it?" "I was helping friends in need, I thought."

Minako looked at him, pondering that.

"No, you wanted to impress Yukiko."

Charles and Reiko's jaws hit their respective floors. _(DAMMMMMMMNNNNNN, she's good.) _"W-what?"

"I can tell how you've looked at her. You've got a thing for her and it's not being returned, and so you felt you needed to step up your game a bit and show up as her… her prince."

_She's right! Dammit, she's RIGHT! I saw Yukiko's sad face, near tears because her fried tofu had been eaten up, and I didn't want to see that face again. But when she didn't thank me and Chie was adding insult to injury by bitching about it, I just blamed all four of them. _

"Suppose, Arisato-san…" "Look, call me Minako or even Mina, please." "…Mina, that you're correct. It doesn't excuse not being thanked." _SHIT! He's right. _"But I noticed, Charles, you didn't outright deny it." "I won't deny anything you said in your earlier statement."

"How long does it take to eat a steak?" "As long as the diner wants to. Look, you look like you play games to cheer you up." "That obvious, huh?" "When I was depressed about something, I went to this arcade in the Takehama district in Port Island. There was one game that cheered me up. Maybe it'll cheer you up." "What is it?"

She led him by the hand to what some could honestly say was, **_"THE ONE GAME THAT COULD RULE THEM ALL!"_**

"Dance Dance Revolution?" "It'll be fun." "Not too hard, I haven't played since…Siobhan turned me down for a date." "Who's Siobhan?" "A girl who's a friend in Utah" "But you wanted more?" Head down, he nodded. "There was a girl like that with Onii-chan. Only they didn't stay friends." "Lucky me."

Minako took off her uniform jacket and her ribbon, revealing her summer uniform blouse underneath. "Are you going to play with that Jacket and tie?" "No," Charles replied. He removed both items and then removed his shoes. He noticed Mina had done the same, but… "Mina, you're not wearing any socks or tights. That's against school regulations." She sighed. "Look, Chuck. I overslept and I had little time. Since I haven't had time to tan since I came out of my coma, it looks like I'm wearing light pink tights, which I normally wear. Besides, for me and this game, barefoot is the way to go."

Minako chose the song. "Hey, I said an easy song. That's not easy." "I need to test myself too, after being in a coma, do you know how hard it is just to learn to walk again?" "Ahhh, so you need to test yourself, huh? Bring it on, Arisato." "Likewise, Waldo"

The song started and the two of them moved on the slow moving arrows.**  
****_  
Yo, listen up here's a story  
About a little guy  
That lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night  
And everything he sees is just blue  
Like him inside and outside_**

**_Blue his house  
With a blue little window  
And a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to_**

Then the Chorus hit and the two of them started moving faster.

**_I'm blue  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di_**

_**I'm blue**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_  
_**Da ba dee da ba di**_

Charles was pressing his feet down on the pad as best he could, which wasn't too shabby, actually. But Charles noticed Minako in his peripheral vision. Even rusty, she was better than he.

Though not by much.

**_I have a blue house  
With a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets  
And all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_**

**_Blue are the people here  
That walk around  
Blue like my corvette its in and outside  
Blue are the words I say  
And what I think  
Blue are the feelings  
That live inside me _**

They kept dancing on the pad, making sure not to step on each other's toes figuratively or literally. It was at this point, any observer looking at the score would wonder at the outcome, as both had found their rhythm.

**_I'm blue  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di_**

**_I'm blue  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di  
Da ba dee da ba di_**

"You're good," Charles said. "So are you," Minako replied.

**_I have a blue house  
With a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets  
And all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_**

**_Blue are the people here  
That walk around  
Blue like my corvette, its in and outside  
Blue are the words I say  
And what I think  
Blue are the feelings  
That live inside me_**

The song ended. People were clapping.

The final score showed Minako won, but only by 1100 points. "That was fun," Charles said. "I told you," Minako replied with a grin. "Rematch?"

The Metal Gear Solid Codec sound was playing. "I gotta see what's going on." Charles looked at his phone. **Four New Message(s):**

**Chie: Chuck, where r u?  
Yosuke: Hey, bro? Feeling any better, yet? We need to look at TVs  
Yukiko: Chuck, please, whatever's bothering you, don't feel sad.  
Souji: Charles, we're sorry and we need your help.**

"'Souji'?! Again?! Dammit!" "Who's Souji?" "It's really Yu, but there's this Japanese Celebrity named Seta Souji who has an uncanny resemblance to Yu. So every time one of his friends from Kyoto texts him, an otherwise harmless worm gets into the phones of anybody Yu texts or calls, and it changes his name in the registry. Dammit! Now I have to erase Yu AGAIN! And then use my Anti-virus software AGAIN!" "Why doesn't he change his number?" "I've asked him to, but his parents have the number and since they are in the states on Business, they are nigh unreachable, because a business deal may be going down at that time. So if it was changed and they didn't know, they'd panic" Charles Texted to Yu. **_I'll be there in 5 minutes. _**"Look, I'm sorry, I have to get going. We're looking at new TVs Junes is selling, I'd invite you, but…" "Don't worry about it. Be with your friends." "You cheered me up. I'd like to think we're friends, too." Minako didn't know how to respond to that. "Mata ne, Mina." "Mata ne, Charles."

_Junes, Electronics Dept._

"There you are!" Chie said. "Kept you waiting, huh?" Charles replied, sounding like Solid Snake. "I'm sorry, guys. I was in the arcade and I bumped into Minako, and we ended up dancing a song on DDR." "Ohhh really?" Yukiko said dangerously. "Yuki…" She just turned away from him. "I see, maybe you guys should go on without me."

"Yukiko," Chie hissed softly. "Look, he's still feeling bad right now about earlier, we've come up for a way to make it up to him, but if you let him leave now, you can forget him ever giving you a chance at being friends or more than friends. And you can forget him going with us anywhere either, because he'll think it's easier to just go to school and stay home in the evening, than having people say they're his friends and not mean it."

Meanwhile, Yu and Yosuke were talking in low voices to Charles. "Charles, look, I know you're still upset." "What was your first clue, Souji?" "Again?! Well, we'll discuss that later. Right, now, we need to discuss you." "Yeah, Chuck, you're taking this thing too personally." "How am I supposed to take it, Yosuke? I don't do anything wrong, I don't get in trouble, My fear and sense of self-preservation don't write checks my body can't cash, and yet somehow I end up mostly paying for the girls' steaks, and because it's not filet mignon, they act like they got shortchanged and tricked and therefore force themselves to settle, because the real culprits had their money tied up, but they pleaded with me to help them out, even though I should have known better. So where in any of that, should I have an alternate viewpoint?"

Both boys bowed their heads in shameful respect and said, "Domo Arigato and we're sorry." "Huh?" "You bailed us out when we needed you, but we shouldn't have asked your help that way," Yosuke said. "We should have treated you better than we did, Charles, "Yu added.

"Thanks, guys. But after talking to Minako, I don't have clean hands either. I ultimately gave in because I wanted to impress Yukiko." "Oh, we figured that," Yosuke said. "But we should have thanked you, regardless."

"Charles-kun," Yukiko said. "Yes?" Charles said politely. Both Chie and Yukiko had their heads down in shame. "Domo Arigato for the steaks, and we're sorry," both girls said. "Guys… Look, maybe I shouldn't have gone all clichéd surly teenager on you, but I really want us to be friends and not have to break down, just because I'm being too sensitive about things." "But I'm sorry for another reason," Yukiko said. "I shouldn't be jealous because you were spending time with another girl. I…I just don't want you to forget about me." "Will never happen, Yuki." He then gave her a friendly hug. She blushed.

"Are we ready to go?" "Yes" They all said. Chie, Yosuke and Yu put on their glasses. Charles's were always going to be worn, but Yukiko didn't have any because Charles had taken his spare glasses back previously. "Yuki, that is if Chie doesn't mind, please hold onto my hand otherwise the landing's going to be bumpy." "I don't mind, go right ahead." _Because you're the ONLY guy who I'll let touch Yukiko…well, maybe Yu-kun. _

However, to Charles's confusion, Yukiko was blushing even redder.

They entered the TV.

_Entrance, Mayonaka _

The landing had actually been safe, though Yukiko kept blushing for another minute. She whispered to Chie. "His grip was so tender and gentle." "He really cares about you, doesn't he?" "He's my friend and I'm his." _That's not what I really meant, but it's a relief I didn't blow it for him._

Yukiko then took a look around the "Studio" "Wow… This really is inside the TV…" she marveled.

There was a soft squeaking heard and then out of nowhere, Teddie appeared. "It's Teddie… Then it wasn't a dream," Yukiko said. "No matter how much we want him to be," Yosuke muttered. Yu gave Yosuke a dirty look. "Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked. _Yuki-chan? I'd better be beary careful. Ted's so adorable._ "I did what you said! I've been a good bear!" "Oh, I see. Good boy!" _I need 20cc of love potion marked Charles x Yukiko, STAT! _Charles thought with fear.

Teddie wiggled his ears and appeared to have hearts replacing his eyes. Yosuke just sweat dropped. "W-Well, this bear's part of the reason we want to find the culprit," he said. "I'm one of the group now too. Let's work together, okay?" Yukiko said. "Yep! I was thinking the same thing." Teddie had a closed-eye smile on his face. It reminded Charles of the smiling sun in the drawing Chie had shown him the previous day. "That's why I got these ready for you, Yuki-chan!"

He gave her some glasses, the top of the frames and the ear stems were red. "Oh, so these are what everyone's wearing. Thank You, Teddie." Then she realized, "You're right… It's just as if the fog doesn't exist…" "Hey, tell me something. How come you have so many pairs of glasses?" Chie asked Teddie. "Excellent question! Guess what? I'm the one who makes them." Everyone was surprised. "I've lived here for a long time. So I came up with some ways to be comfortable here." "I see," Yukiko said. "But don't you need a pair?" "Oooh, good point. Another great question! Listen to this! My eyes themselves are lenses. You didn't know?" He asked coyly. "We should have, though. Sorry, Ted, "Charles said. "OF course, we wouldn't have known" Yosuke said with annoyed boredom.

This made Teddie upset. "Wh-Why are you being so mean? You act like you're not interested! I'm a really dexterous bear!" He walked up to Yosuke and said, "See how smoothly my fingers move!" Teddie delicately started moving his fingers. "What am I even looking at?!" Yosuke said before pushing Teddie away. "Ow…! What gives…!" "Yosuke! That was mean!" Charles said.

Yukiko had noticed something that had fallen out of Teddie's hand. "Hm? You dropped this." "Oh, that's a pair I kinda screwed up on." Teddie looked sheepish about that pair.

"Oooh…" Yukiko said before trying on the botched pair. "Y-Yukiko?" Chie asked.

Yukiko had presented herself with the bogus glasses. They had concentric circles for lenses and had a fake nose and moustache combo. "Ahaha, how do I look?" Yukiko asked. "You look great," Charles said, smiling. "You look natural in them." "Ahahaha! Awesome!" "Do you like that one, Yuki-chan?" Teddie asked expectantly. "I want to wear this one, it's even got a nose guard," Yukiko said, giggling. "Oh, noo, you don't!" Chie said.

"How beary unfortunate… That pair doesn't have the right lenses in. Guess I should have made an actual pair," Teddie lamented. "Aww, too bad," Yukiko said. "Here, Chuck, your turn." "Thank you."

Charles put on the glasses. "Snrk… HeeHee" Yukiko said while trying not to laugh. "So, ahm I rah-ther striking?" Charles said with a British accent. Yukiko started to laugh now. "Ahaha, ahahahahahaha!" "How did it come to this?" Chie asked, relieved Yukiko didn't have her try it on. Yosuke sweat dropped and then asked, "Yukiko-san? Hellooo?" "There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits… I never thought she'd do it when someone besides me was around," Chie said dourly. "Those stupid glasses are useless for investigating!" "Yes, but they are quite…SMASHING!" Charles the Brit said. "WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT? What the hell's that nose for anyway?!" "It makes me look sodding brilliant and you can sod off if you don't like it."

"Nice work, huh? That's what happens when you guys leave me here alone and I get bored!" Teddie said. "Ted, we've only been gone for a week. You make it sound like three," Yosuke said. Then he looked at Yukiko and said, "W-Well, I'm glad that she's in high spirits again… I guess…" "Chuck, Your accent… Snrk… Hahaha, it was so funny. I-I can't stop… laugh- Heehee! Ohhh, my stomach, ahaha…"

Everybody but Charles and Teddie sweat dropped.

**Song - Blue - Eiffel 65**


	26. Chapter 25: Love and Basketball

**Chapter 25  
April 26/29, 2011**

**_April 26, 2011_**

_Yasogami High Gym _

Basketball practice was proceeding well, until Kou, having come back from Mr. Kondo's office, said, "Guys, listen up! "I've put our team down for a practice game this weekend." Yu and Charles didn't verbally respond like the other four players did. "OHHH" "C'mon" Kou wasn't having any of it, though. "We haven't something like this for a while so let's go out there and kick some ass." "Sure," the whiners said in resigned unison.

"Yo, you gotta second?" "Oh, Yosuke," Kou said before he noticed Yosuke had a companion, and started blushing. "What are you two doing here?" Yu asked. "Shit! I completely forgot," Charles said, facepalming himself. While Charles didn't know the details of Yosuke's plan, he knew this wasn't a good situation.

"You see I've been talking to Chie here, and she said she wants to become Team Manager." This was a surprise to both Chie and Kou. "What?" Chie said. "Sure, that'd be great," Kou said to Ai's surprise. "Wait, is that why you dragged me here?" "If you want to beat Ebihara, you've gotta level the playing field." "What?" "Life sure is tough for a girl in love." Charles facepalmed again. "I so do not get you." Chie was looking at Yosuke with a "what did you get me into?" look.

"Oh man, this is great. We could use some help for the upcoming game," Kou said excitedly. Making the best of it, Chie said. "Well, I could help out for just one game." Then she looked over Kou's shoulder.

Ai was growling with just her throat, staring daggers at Chie.

_How did we get into this? Kou likes Chie. Ai likes Kou, but is dating Yu so Kou or someone else will notice her. Chie doesn't like this, so Yosuke thinks Chie likes Yu. But the problem is is that Chie actually likes Yosuke, and has for years, and Yosuke's denser than even I'm accused of. The ONLY thing that makes sense is that I like Yukiko. Even though admitting my like of Yukiko to Kou did sort of snowball into this quagmire. _

"I think I'm getting the stink eye," referring to the acid look she was getting from AI. "Whoa, it's a knockdown, drag-out battle for love." Charles facepalmed again and said quietly through gritted teeth, "Yosuke, that light bulb you had above your head on Saturday was on AC, but the rest of your brain is on DC." "What are you trying to do?" Yu asked Yosuke, slightly exasperated.

After practice was over, Charles, Yu, and Kou were changing into their uniforms. "Hey, uh, Narukami?" Kou asked. "Yes," Yu replied. "Listen, after this next game, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to quit the team." "Hmm, what for?" Then Yu looked at Charles. Charles's eyes informed Yu Charles knew the reason, but then the way they pointed towards Kou, indicated that this was Kou's right to explain. "My grandmother never really approved of the whole basketball thing. "I was adopted into a big family and I was the first in line to run things until my sister was born. Now, that I don't have to be the first in line, I could play basketball, but then I realized what was the point? I got what I wanted, but I felt my parents didn't care for me as much now that my sister is the true heir." "Ahh." Yu said, tentatively. "I've only told this to Nagase and Charles, but I figure I could trust you with this. This last game though, I really wanna win it. Go out with my head held high, you know? So, can I count on you?" "Sure," Yu said with a smile. "Awesome, Thanks for helping me out. And if we win…I'm gonna tell Chie how I really feel about her." "Yu looked stunned and uncomfortable. Because of the Ai thing.

**_April 29, 2011_**

_Yasogami High Gym_

Fortunately, no one showed up on the Midnight Channel on either of the two nights previous when it rained. This was bad, because there was a rain/fog combo that night, and Charles would have hated to go out after curfew, because Senpai had died after an hour of fighting her Shadow. The Medical Examiner had confirmed it. This means they would have a tighter deadline than Yukiko's if someone showed up.

However, they did check with Teddie and no one had been thrown in there. No one had even been on the news, which Charles had started to think that was another key factor. _Better than "they were all female" theory. _But the fact that despite appearing on TV and being thrown in, his escape may have hinted at some lack of worthiness compared to Yukiko and the other two women. _Maybe the next victim will be a girl, at that. Minako? No, she looks like can take care of herself. She's pretty much had to. She and her brother._

Minako wasn't at the game. She wished Charles luck, but she stated she had to do other things. She wasn't avoiding Charles, but it seemed she was just not interested and was being polite.

Yukiko, however, was there. She wanted to cheer Charles on.

Which was impossible, because he was riding the pine.

Kou had decided that the strategy was going to be lull the other team into a false sense of security and have Charles come out as a sixth man. This would cause confusion as the other team would not be expecting a good player to be coming off the bench.

"Hey, I just came to root for you guys, how did I get roped into playing?" Yosuke asked. "We didn't have enough players, bro, some were no shows." "It happens all the time. Just do your best." Daisuke said.

_Yeah, no shows and a little gnome named Chuck. _Charles had been annoyed that Yosuke had unknowingly escalated things, so when Kou suggested Charles come off the bench, Charles suggested Yosuke as a walk-on starter.

Speaking of Escalations, Yukiko was allowed to be with Chie as an assistant, but Ai for some reason was not happy with either of them, though her ire was more focused on Chie, who was working the video camera. "I don't care if you're here for one game, you're not welcome." "Why do you care what happens? I hear you hardly show up for practice, anyway." This angered Ai.

From the court, while everybody who was a starter was warming up, Yosuke said, "It's hard being a ladies' man, right, Narukami?" Yu just said, "What?" While in the background Ai and Chie were arguing.

The referee whistled for attention. Before the tip-off the starters on both sides said. "LET'S PLAY FAIR!"

The ball was thrown in the air. Kou lost the tip and it was up to Yu to play defense, planning to take a charge and draw an offensive foul against the other player. However, a pass wide right ended that and the other team was up 2-0. Kou had managed to get a screen from Yu, and was able to pass it to Daisuke…who missed the easy layup. "DAMN!" Charles said. This was not going well. They were now down 11-2 and Yosuke just lost the ball doing a standing crossover dribble.

"Umm, De-fense?" Yukiko said, as a way to (hopefully) boost team morale. Daisuke was planning a no look pass to Kou when, someone on the other team intercepted it.

"Just seeing you up close pisses me off even more," Ai said. She and Chie were mainly working off of strategy clipboards. Yukiko was taking down general notes on how play was going and put in suggestions, if one came to her. "I can't believe I lost to a frumpy dog like you." "What are you talking about?" "Don't act like you don't know. I'm going through hell because of you!"

Charles was finally allowed to enter the game. Unfortunately, it was the other team up 42-19. Late in the second period. Nakamura, the power forward, got himself hurt. Not too badly after this game, but enough to take him out and have Charles in the second half.

The strategy didn't completely work, as Charles missed a couple of easy key shots that would have put them within striking distance. Yu missed intercepting a pass afterward. Still, Charles's presence was helping a bit.

However, in the second half, it was all Kou. He was making his shots. Charles had pulled in a 3-pointer that got them to being a challenge on a 62-48 tilt. They were still losing, but at least at this rate the loss would be respectful. _All we need is to get less than 7 points, to give us a respectful deficit. _

"Well as long as we're sharing I've got something to tell you," Chie said in the fourth quarter. They had stayed in bitter silence until that point. Both only talking to Yukiko. Ai was annoyed at Yukiko for something, but at least she talked to her and grudgingly admitted that Yukiko had good suggestions. "I've seen the way you treat Narukami, pushing him around like that, and I think it's wrong." Ai reacted to that, and with bemusement said, "No way, you've got the hots for Narukami." "He's my friend!" Chie responded. Ai got angry at that. "You're loved and you've got friends to boot." Then Ai stood up and said, "YOU'VE GOT EVERYTHING!" And slapped Chie across the face, saying, and "YOU BITCH!" as she did so. "What the hell?! All I was saying is if you're going to be Narukami's girlfriend you should treat him better." Then Chie slapped Ai back, which resulted in Ai slapping Chie again, which resulted in… well, you get the picture, they're trading slaps.

"Umm, girls, is this supposed to be a way to boost team spirit, or is it to teach a lesson on sportsmanship?" Yukiko asked. "Shut up!" Ai said, "You're also the reason why I'm going through hell."

Then she slapped Yukiko.

"Don't slap her," Chie said, slapping Ai.

"Why did you do that for, you pompous ass bitch?" Yukiko asked? Chie was stunned. Yukiko hardly ever used profanity, hardly ever got mad. But there was one thing that always made Yukiko mad. One rule one needed to live by if they wanted to survive.

Don't ever bitch slap Yukiko in the face. Ever. Period.

Yukiko was a very nice girl, but she, like every other person, had a button when pressed, would turn them angry in an instant.

"You mean he hasn't..?" Ai said with horrified sadness on her face. She didn't finish what she was saying. Yukiko slapped her, not even listening for an explanation. "Look, I'm sorry. I made a mistake with you, Amagi." "You sure did." And slapped Ai again. Ai got angry and slapped Yukiko. "Hey!" Chie said, slapping Ai. "Will you stop that? Amagi can fight her own battles," she said, slapping Chie. Then Ai got slapped by both girls. Then, Ai and Chie engaged in hair and face pulling while Yukiko was trying to pull Ai off of Chie.

Yosuke was watching this and with amusement, said, "Ah, to be young and in love." Yu stared at the fight.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Kou said with an intensity he hadn't felt early on in the game. He was looking at the clock. 51 seconds left. A late run by the other team put Yasogami down 68-50.

"HEY!" Yu said, "Knock it off. This might be Ichijo's last game. Sit down and watch him." The three girls stopped and looked at the court.

Kou had received a pass from Charles, and started running down the court. There were only seconds left.

Kou had jumped up to fire that final shot at the buzzer.

His aim was true.

The shot fell in.

But the game was over.

The Final Score was 68-52.

Kou for his part was breathing hard and sweating, but in some way…

He had enjoyed the game.

Not that it was visible to Ai. She looked sadly at Kou.

Charles had not seen or heard any of the fighting, but saw 3 girls with very red faces. Both from embarrassment and from being slapped. "What happened?" None of the girls looked at anything other than their shoes. "You girls aren't hurt are you?" Still no response. "Do you know what they say about spring and a young man's fancy, Narukami?" Yosuke asked.

Charles replied, "Yosuke…Not now, please."

_Chinese Diner Aiya_

"WE DID OUR BEST!" Everybody said, holding up their glass of tea. Then they all drank from their glasses.

Yu, Ai, Kou, and Daisuke were sitting at a table, while Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko and Charles sat on booth seats.

"One beef over rice." "That'd be me," Kou said.

"Hey, wait a sec, does your family run this place, Aika? Could we have been classmates this whole time and I didn't even know this?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, guess so."

Yukiko started to snicker at that.

"Man, I'm always starving after a game." Kou then began to dig in. "Ichijo, I'm sorry bro." Kou looked confused. Yu had looked downcast as well. "I let you down, and it was your last game, too." "Oh, right, I've changed my mind about that." Everybody looked shocked. "I realized during that game, I loved playing basketball. I hate losing and so I refuse to let it end like this. We were only able to compete because you and Charles agreed to be on the team. I totally owe you guys one. Thanks Narukami, Charles." "Sure, but I didn't do that much." "And someday when our team actually wins a game, I'll tell Chie how I really feel about her," Kou whispered so only Yu could hear him. "So are you two going to stick with the team and help us win some games?" "Sure," Yu said. "Why not?" Charles said with a smile.

Chie said, "Well, I'd love to stick around but it seems I don't get along well with a certain someone. And I'm sure Yukiko feels the same way." Yukiko sweetly said "You don't have to speak for me, Chie. I accept your apology, Ebihara-san, but I figure if we were to fight again…"

"I'd take you down in one strike." And this last was in no way sweet. "_Yuki, isn't that a little much?" _Charles whispered. _"No." _Blank look again. Charles sweat dropped.

Ai's reaction to the two girls was simply a sardonic smile. "You're bailing?" Kou asked. "So Ichijo, you mind I stick around with the basketball team?" Ai asked. "Of course not." Ai blushed at this. Yu just smiled.

After dinner it had stopped raining. They were walking and Kou said, "Did you see that last shot I made? You saw it, right? You saw how awesome it was?" "Oh, yeah," Daisuke said, feigning politeness.

Charles was walking with Yukiko. Ai was up ahead with Yu, talking about something. _"Are you OK?" "No. I got angry. I rarely get that angry. I used profanity." "That's a big deal with you, isn't it?" "Mom taught me a lady never uses profanity when there are other words that could be used for the same meaning." "Yuki, if you think I think you're less of a lady after hearing that, Don't. Just, please don't. You're human. You make human mistakes._

_"What if I were making a mistake right now? What If I wanted to tell someone something very much, but it would leave things awkward, unless I find the right way to say it?"_

_"Yukiko…"_

_"Yes, Chuck?"_

_"You'll never have to worry about that because you'll always find the right thing to say."_

Yukiko just looked straight ahead. _This "friends" thing is already difficult. I 'm already starting to waver. No, I said I would be his friend and I will._

_Loving him just won't make it easier though._

"Are we still going to hang out after school?" "Won't there be practice?" "Nahh, Kondo-sensei is giving us the day off." "All right, then. Meet me at the bulletin board on the first floor after school." "It's a date."

_A date. He calls it that, but it's not how I want him to mean it._

_A date. Shit. I called it that didn't I? I hope I didn't give her the wrong impression…_

_Dojima Residence_

"Is Ryo-san in bed yet?" "Yes, he is?" "You know, Yu he's going to be really angry if he catches us sneaking out like this." The boys were dressed in their school uniforms, ready to go into the Midnight Channel from the downstairs TV, if need be, It was already almost midnight.

"We don't have time to go to Junes. If we see a person on there and they're broadcasting themselves, then we have 58 minutes from when we get in to find them and rescue them." "Yes, but the charging the hill approach. Especially since we don't know what hill we're going to find, much less land at the same place. It varies from TV to TV, Ted said. "That's why we told him. And that's why Yosuke got us flare guns." "You're just lucky I was able to teach you guys."

"Yu, we're going to need more training of our Personas." "I don't dispute that, but let's first figure this out.

"So, what did Ai say to you?" "She thanked me for my help, but said she would be fine on her own." "So no more suicide?" "No more suicide?" "Good, because if we fail tonight…" "We won't" "…I didn't want her death on my conscience."

Yu looked odd. "What?" "Well, if we're discussing things we don't want on our conscience if we die tonight… I wasn't exactly truthful about how I got into this mess with Ai, and how you were a part of it." "What do you mean?" "Well… are you sure you want to hear this? We've got only a minute." "Yu've been a man of few words. Time's fine." "All right…"

**_April 21, 2011_**

_Yasogami High _

"Wait up…" Yu said to Ai. She had just walked out of the gym after locker room talk had been made about her. "You ok?" He asked. "They're always like that, I'm fine. It's no big deal. To be honest, I think it's awesome." She turned around and smiled with a blush. "I love it! I find it flattering! You see I've totally got the hots for…" Yu started to blush, was she actually going to say it? "Waldo…he's so cool." "He sure is." Yu said in his trademark deadpan, hiding his disappointment well.

**_April 30, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

Midnight.

The TV came on, but it was all static.

However, Charles wasn't focused on the fact that there was no possible suicide mission.

"Wait? WHAT?!"

**A/N: I'll explain everything when I get back. Also, I guess It's safe to say... Minako was actually the Existing Character with the OC name and Background. However, When I had written the character in my rough draft... It was only good for a few jokes. Baically, she and Minato would have been secretly seperated after the accident. He would have experienced P3 FES. She would have been adopted in Boston and developed an attitude problem. Nice idea, to be sure, but my execution was very short-term. I hope you like Minako as she was meant to be.**


	27. Chapter 26: Blade of the Lotus

**A/N: OT was cancelled for the rest of the week and there was a snag on my going through storage items so here is a chapter for you guys to enjoy. Which mesns I should have something for this weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 26  
April 30, 2011**

_Yasogami High Roof_

"So Ebihara had a crush on you?" Yukiko didn't sound pleased.

Charles couldn't really blame her. They were on the roof, eating instant noodles. He had been true to his word and bought her a fried tofu bowl at Junes.

"Yuki, I didn't know it was going to happen. I was just sticking up for her because 3 of the guys on the team were talking like she was loose." "I know, Chuck, but I… I just don't like the idea of her slapping me just because she had feelings for you." "You still my make it sound like it's my fault when I didn't do anything wrong."

"So how did she shift to Ichijo?" "When she asked Yu if I was interested in anyone, he said I was interested in you and that I was visiting you at your place." "But you hadn't yet." "That was beside the point. Yu knew being with her was a nightmare, so basically he decided to steer her to Kou when she mentioned she liked him too. And then she found out…" "He liked Chie," Yukiko concluded. "Bingo," Charles said.

Yukiko pondered that for a moment. "Well, it's good that Ebihara seemed to move on to Ichijo quickly."

"Is your tofu good, I wasn't sure of the brand?" .Charles asked. "Yes, it's very good. Domo." They didn't say much for a few bites. "I notice you use a fork. Is it because of your disability?" She asked kindly. "Yes, it is. Or, at least, I think it is. I tried the first couple of nights here to do it, and even Nanako tried to teach me. But in the end, I told Yu it just wasn't working and so I now use a fork. Chopsticks just hurt too much to use."

"Are you going to help out at the Inn again?" She asked. He replied, "I thought about it, and only if your parents still say it's okay." "I'm sorry, but they said I hired you, so you're mine unless, I fire you or you quit. And I'm not firing you," She said with a devilish smirk. "All right, but I don't know when that will be, because I have basketball practice and I want to do a few other things." "Such as?" "Culture club. I would like to try Drama." "Basketball club and Drama club? Don't you think that might be too much?" "Yu said he was going to join Music club. And I asked him the same thing about that. He said in Kyoto, he went to three different after-school activities. Basketball, Music, and Student Council." "Student Council's enough for me. As secretary, I have to make sure everything is in order and everyone is up-to-date on school information, and it's hard when you're working at a ryokan," Yukiko replied.

"Well, as to the inn, Yuki. I'll try to give some notice when I'll be helping out…provided you give me notice when Aragaki-san is taking the day off." "You don't have to avoid him." Charles had told Yukiko about his and Aragaki's encounter minus the 'shout my love from the rooftop if I wanted" line, but only after Aragaki, was agitated about Charles's name being brought up. "Yuki, I did try to apologize, but he didn't seem convinced."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Chuck, I was looking online for information on Setsuka Reiko, but other than modern Japanese girls, there's no one by that name in history. "You won't find her Yuki." "Why not?" "Because as far as Japanese history goes, she doesn't exist." "What?"

Charles sighed. "How do I explain? Reiko Setsuka was born Gabrielle O'Connor in the 16th Century. Her father was a Christian Missionary that traveled with Portuguese sailors, but he met a Japanese girl, fell in love with her and married her. Gabrielle was born a year later. When she was 5, some marauders destroyed the village they lived in. She was later adopted into a Japanese family." "That's sad to hear that she was orphaned." "It was, especially if you have Japanese features, but red hair and green eyes. When she came of age, her foster sister was jealous of her and invoked an Oni, who devastated the region. Reiko was called upon by the village Elder to take "The Blade of the Lotus" to the 11 Temples of the Gods to save Japan. But apparently this was lost to time."

Yukiko thought about it for a second, "That's a total lie. You just took from The Legend of Zelda series and probably stole from the Ninja Gaiden series." He sweat dropped. "No WAY! Closet gamer?" "I have to hide my edgier games from my parents," she said with a smirk. "You don't seem the type," he replied. "I never even saw a console." "I like to hide it. It's a guilty pleasure that Chie got me started on years ago."

"Yuki, I have one question that only you can answer. Did you cry when…?" "Aeris died in Final Fantasy VII? Yes, I cried for 2 days. I had to lie to my parents and say it was because I really had wanted to keep the dog Chie adopted." "I guess that was when you were more… 'mischievous'" She just smiled demurely, "It may have been."

"All right, can't blame a guy for trying to make my Persona look more awesome. The reality was, while her background was true, she was made a Samurai in her Village. This was back when the Onna Bugeisha were actually valued as female warriors. She stood toe-to-toe with any male Samurai. But apparently one day, there was an attack by Western raiders, but somehow, even though she had bravely defended the village, she was still blamed for allowing it to happen. There was an accusation she had incited the raiders to attack, just to make a greater name for herself. This wasn't true. Even though there had been another Samurai who had dishonored himself by drinking at his post, he was more favored by the elite Samurai than she. There were rumors that if the drunken fool had been disciplined there would have been internecine warfare. She tried to convince the village elder she had done nothing to cause it, but he had to balance the good of the village with the demands of punishment of SOMEONE. Reiko was stripped of her honor and rank and exiled. Her name was subsequently removed from the history books."

"So she had her honor and lost it. Because of a false accusation that stuck and even though she tried to defend the honor of her name, she failed." Yukiko looked sad after saying that. "Yes, Yuki. Even though she was stronger and braver than most of the 'men', she was considered inferior by a bunch of sexists, who weren't interested in treating her like most societies in the day treated their Onna Bugeisha."

"Whatever happened to her?" Yukiko asked. "She became like a Ronin, though she wasn't a samurai, she would impose her own sense of justice and honor. Her name became but a whisper and then was lost…until now."

They then ate in silence some more, just enjoying each other's company and the Instant Noodles. Finally, Charles spoke up.

"What's your opinion of Mina after 2 years?" "'Mina'?" "She said I could call her that. Don't be angry or worry about me." Then he muttered low, "I only have eyes for you, Yuki-chan."

Not low enough as she stopped and stared in shock. _Oh my God. Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod. He likes me. He really likes me. And now, I know why he hasn't said anything._

_He's scared._

_The poor thing is scared that I'll reject him like Siobhan-san did if he said anything. THAT's why he proposed the "friends" thing after the nosebleed… Hell, that's WHY he had the nosebleed! _

_But if I tell him how I feel RIGHT NOW… He'll laugh it off and retreat a little further within himself. He doesn't have the confidence in himself to say it. And I WANT him to say it._

_I don't know how it happened. I guess it was because I started to like him and once I realized that I started wanting to go after him._

_But it's too soon. TOO SOON. For him._

_Because if it doesn't work out. He won't be able to take the disappointment._

"Yuki, what is it? " "Did you say there was a stain on my Cardigan?" "No." "I must have misheard you," "I shouldn't have muttered." He smiled. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"Don't worry, Chuck. I would NEVER get the wrong idea."

Charles looked politely confused.

_Amagi Inn_

"I'm glad you asked me over, Yukiko." Chie was in the hot springs with Yukiko. She was surprised to get the invite, but she did chuckle when Yukiko was trying to peek into the men's side to see if Charles was there. "I'm glad you came. There are THINGS we need to discuss."

"Ummm… what things, Yukiko?" "Don't play coy with me, Chie. I know you know. Everything makes sense now." "Yukiko, you're not making any sense."

"Oh, I didn't know the springs were taken…even though it's my time." "Arisato-san. My apologies, I thought you were scheduled for the other hot springs. But please, if you do not mind us, we'd like to join you. In fact your presence may be…helpful…in clearing the air."

Minako didn't appear to understand entirely, but she figured, _what the hell? _and stripped off her towel, placing it neatly by Yukiko and Chie's towels.

"Domo for sharing. Actually, I had considered inviting you for this session. I kind of like a girls night here. I haven't enjoyed this since Onii-chan and his male friends tried to peek when we went on a trip last year." Chie was shocked. "Your brother was peeking on you?!" "No, Chie-san," Minako chuckled with a blush. "Until we were 13, Onii-chan and I would share baths and hot springs with each other, because we were all we had. But once puberty set in, we knew that our hormones were going to lead to a mistake so we learned to take turns. If we ended up in springs together, we wore towels."

"No, it was because there was more than just me to be watched. There were a few other girls in our group that were leer-worthy. But the senpai found out and the boys ended up being figuratively 'executed.'"

Minako moaned, but not in any lewd manner. "Why are you looking to the men's side, Yukiko-san?" Chie snickered. "Charles was in there on Sunday and he got a nosebleed because Yukiko asked me to wash her back. Now she's paranoid." "Chie, I just want to make sure he's not here. Because what I have to discuss is of very grave matters."

Minako looked confused. "I don't understand." Yukiko smiled, but there seemed something to it that seemed…unsettling. "Charles-kun asked for my opinion of you… Mina." Minako looked stunned. "I said he could call me Minako or Mina, and it was more than just my lovers who called me that." "Lovers, plural?" Chie asked. "No, consecutive. And I think you're getting the wrong idea Yukiko-san."

"I'll tell you what I told him. I would NEVER get the wrong idea." Minako was looking to Chie very uncomfortable now. "Wait a minute… I'm not interested in Charles." "No honorific, isn't that interesting, Chie?" "You don't always use an honorific on him. Either of you." "Yes, but I see what has happened. Aragaki-san, you know him, don't you, Arisato-san?" "I do." "Anyway… Aragaki-san, doesn't like Charles-kun hanging around. He decides Charles is bad news and so, calls in a 'ringer' to develop a relationship with Charles, so I'm protected." "Yukiko-san, that is not the truth." "You don't wish to date Charles?" "See? No honorific."

"So I suppose he was lying when he said you two had sex during lunch on Monday?" Yukiko asked Minako. Minako and Chie's jaws dropped.

"Yukiko-san, the most 'intimate' he and I have been is DDR, He probably said that because he wanted attention." "So you have NO interest at all?" "None. He's not my type." "I don't know, I think you may know more than what you're letting on. Why should I believe you when you say you're not interested? Obviously, Charles finds you attractive. He makes a reference of a sexual nature, which, even false, appears that he is not averse to the idea. He calls you Mina. How could I NOT think he has romantic feelings for you?"

"BECAUSE YUKIKO, HE LOVES YOU!" Then Chie looked shocked. "Oh god, did I say that out loud?" "Domo Arigato, Arisato-san, for your help," Yukiko said. "Anytime, Amagi-san," Minako said with a smile.

"What?!" Chie said. "Chie, Charles had slipped and muttered he only had eyes for me. I went to Minako for advice on the matter, since she seemed to have knowledge and experience on matters like this." "My brother had more experience. I was just the open one," Minako said. "She came to the conclusion you knew more than what you were telling and so we contrived this, so you would confirm to us that you knew." "I promised Yu-kun that I'd keep it a secret. He wanted you two to explore your feelings on your own. Although I do feel better that I don't have to keep it a secret from you any longer, Yukiko." "Which was the point of this Chie, you looked like you were starining to keep it a secret Yukiko said. so we decided to make it sooner," Minako explained.

" As far as Charles-chan...It's so good to say that out loud... and I exploring our feelings, I see no reason that my knowing would interrupt that. Minako-san, do you have any more advice?" "Yes. One, please call me Mina."

"And two, leave me out of it. I stunted Onii-chan's chances with the aforementioned Senpai. They could have gotten together by October 2009, if it weren't for me. They didn't reveal their feelings until just before Christmas."

"Charles may not be aware of how I feel about him, but I think when the time comes. We'll both be glad he waited."

Minako just looked at Yukiko and said, "I think you and Charles should just have the sex now to get it over with."

Chie and Yukiko stared at each other in shock before going, "MINA!"

Minako just laughed.

**A/N:Yeah, so it wasn't much of a "date" but I decided it's best for small steps. I wish to thank you again for the reviews, and here's a couple of items I'd like to addrss.**

**Chiieeee, sorry to make you a sad panda. I'm glad you like the fanfic, thank you. As to Yosuke x Chie. I always intended it to be somewhat slower than Yukiko x Charles. That being said, soon there will be something BIG that will change up your expectations for that pairing.**

**Also, this was not in the reviews, but was PM'd by Ari Moriarty. Starting next Chapter, I'll be making a change in the formatting of the text to hopefully improve the flow of conversations. I want to thank Ari for the suggestion.**

**And yes, I WILL have training in Mayonaka coming shortly. Please be patient. :)**

**Oh yeah, and the "Blade of the Lotus" was an idea I had for a video game, a "What if I were a game designer?" type thing. Though I always wanted to reveal Yukiko as a closet gamer...**


	28. Chapter 27: Death Be Not Proud

**A/N: I decided to, as I previously stated, shake up the converstaion flow, after a suggestion of Ari Moriarty's That being said. I am going to next chapter, because of how I want the conversations to go, go back to the old way. But that may just be its swan song...**

**Also, Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 27  
April 30, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

After the session in the springs was over, Minako said good night to Yukiko and Chie. _I like them. I don't think those two have the capability to become a "Strega." So they're crossed off. I need to get a better bearing from Hanamura and Narukami, before I can cross them off. But Charles-kun? He has the potential, but I believe ultimately, only if he is severely traumatized, would he devastate the world. _

"So, enjoy yourself?" Minako recognized the voice. She even recognized the tone. It same sort of impatient tone she had fell in love with. Behind her was Shinjiro. He appeared to be wearing an evening Yukata.

"Tch, Shinji. You never call; you never write…you never even do this 'texting' thing that all the kids are doing these days."

Despite the situation between them. Shinjiro smirked at that. "You know why I don't do that?"

Minako sighed, "Shinji, how many times do I have to say it? I didn't mean to fall in love with Aki while you were in your coma."

"As many times as it takes until you believe that… which is probably never," Shinjiro replied.

"So you still think I had a crush on him the entire time, but you were a detour?" Minako sighed, holding her head while shaking it.

Shinji bitterly said, "You said it, I didn't." He started to walk off. He tired of this conversation, because it was a variation of what had happened after he came his coma but she entered hers. Him dredging up the love triangle, her apologizing for it and him refusing it. The fact was, he was just tired of it. He still loved Minako, but he couldn't trust her beyond the level of comrade. It just hurt him too much.

"Did you have something serious to say, or you just wanted to pick at old scabs?" Minako said with actual venom for once.

"I'm sorry. This time. I wanted to know if you get anything off of those two."

"They're nice, Shinji. They don't seem to be a threat." Minako looked concerned for her new friends.

"Tch, it's what I figured, but a second opinion helps, and I usually don't believe in that shit," he said, a little less tense. "But What about Waldo?"

Minako sighed, "Which part? That he loves Amagi-san and she now knows it and feels the same way or about his Persona?"

Shinji was surprised. "She loves him back? Shit!"

Minako didn't appear to be happy with that response. "You have a problem with them being in love?"

"No, I have a problem with the possibility that a guy like that is only interested in her for her body."

"You don't really believe he's the type. He hasn't even tried for the Amagi Challenge."

"That's the only reason I'm not kicking the shit out of him," Shinji said.

"Shinji, he seems like a nice guy. I think you don't like him because he won't take shit from you," Minako said with a smirk.

"Tch, He may seem nice, and MAYBE I'm dumping shit he MAY not deserve, but he better not hurt Amagi. Because if he hurts her, then I wouldn't have been properly repaying her family for taking me on despite my 'reputation.'

"Shinji, look…" Minako was angry now. "I think you're letting Castor's fright of Waldo's Persona get to you. You want to believe so badly that he's Takaya or Jin from Strega that you would condemn him just as others use to look down or condemn you. And I know for a fact… A FACT… that you don't like being dismissed as a punk anymore."

Shinjiro just looked at her with a smirk, "You have a thing for him."

"Weren't you listening? And no I do not! He's not my type." Minako was getting annoyed, but as long as Shinji was willing to talk to her about ANYTHING, she would not walk away.

"Oh, and what type is he then?" He replied, still smirking.

"The type where his heart's already taken."

"Too bad you apply that standard to others and not to yourself," Shinjiro said with a scowl.

Minako's eyes flashed an anger Shinjiro rarely saw. He was used to it when it happened. It was her brother who had been the scarier one. When HE showed anger… Figuratively speaking, it was a miracle that trees were still standing.

"Let me tell you something, Shinjiro. I NEVER meant for what happened between Aki and me to happen while you were comatose. But guess what, I'm tired of you just being an ass and so I'm giving you a dose of truth and if you don't like it you can walk away AFTER I've finished."

"After school, EVERY DAY I would visit you for an hour or two, depending on what my schedule was. On Sundays and School Holidays, If I had no plans and none of my friends outside the dorm didn't call me so we could hang out, I was there ALL DAY. From shortly after Dawn to LONG after dusk. I would read to you your favorite poems and stories, I told you secrets about the others. I would SAY 'I LOVE YOU' and MEAN IT."

"Then Itkutski betrayed us. Killed Mitsuru's father. Revealed he played us all for fools and that he was going to invoke Nyx since the Twelfth Arcana Shadow had died. Even though Mitsuru's Dad's final act was to kill the bastard… it wasn't over."

"Do you think, Shinji, that a betrayal like that is one where I would just go to sleep, and then wake up the next day and be 'happy, bubbly, cheerful' Minako? Hell, no! I was angry, surly, BITCHY. And do you know why? Because, even being with you at the hospital wasn't a comfort. I was completely embracing darkness and despair and I. DIDN'T. CARE."

And then, Aki was concerned about me, because in Tartarus, I stopped even being an effective leader. I tried pushing even him away. Minato was already avoiding me, because he tried to snap me out of it, but he failed. Aki, though, would not give up."

"He never knew you and I had been in a romance. He just knew we were close friends. I guess you and I were more successful at being secretive than you had been worried about," She said with a smirk.

"Tch," he replied. However, he was listening to her.

She continued, "Aki, as a last ditch effort, took me to the roof of the school and told me how he really felt about me, and then. We kissed. And it felt as wonderful as when I kissed you. I remember the teardrops falling from my face during that kiss, from all he said and the kiss itself."

"So, one kiss from him and I'm all forgotten?" Shinjiro said, his previous mood on the subject returning.

Minako took a deep breath, "What I said was just the setup, here's the blow that's the possible knockout. Two days before, the doctors said you 'had almost NO HOPE of coming out of that coma. If you did, it would have been several years, AT BEST.'"

"So, do you think after hearing that any reasonable girl, despite her deepest and total love for her first guy, IN EVERY SENSE of the term 'first', would want to wait, forsaking possible happiness down the road,? Or do you think she would want to move on, REASONABLY CONCLUDING her 'first' would want her to be with, despite the tension between her 'first' and her potential 'second', his best friend?"

Shinjiro said nothing, his jaw clenched. But he said nothing.

"So there's the big punchline to the joke," Minako said, exhausted. "Only the joke was on me, you woke up just in time to help me and Onii-chan to prevent The Fall…And that you apparently WOULDN'T have wanted me to have moved on."

Shinjiro looked as if his eyes were softening with wetness, but before Minako could confirm that, he turned and walked away.

"Tch," was all Minako said or could say.

_Dojima Residence_

**Chie: Narukami? Are Yu there?  
Souji: Yes, I'm here.  
Souji: And I can't believe you're doing the pun too.  
Chie: I had to test for the worm and it appears it's here still.  
Souji: Dammit! One moment.**

Yu adjusted something on his phone that took a few minutes.

**Yu: There. Now what's up, Chie?  
Chie: Yukiko knows now. About Charles feels about her.  
Yu: …  
Chie: Yu?  
Chie: If you're thinking it was me, I blurted it out AFTER she already found out.**

Yu was confused

**Yu: o_O  
Chie: He asked her what she thought about Minako 2 years later  
Chie: She got jealous, especially when he referred to Minako as "Mina"  
Chie: He tried to placate her and then under his breath he said he only had "eyes for you, Yuki-chan"  
Yu: But he was still heard?  
Chie: Yes.  
Yu: *Sigh* Great.  
Yu: We keep it a secret so they can explore each other, we even get the added benefit of them "starting over"…  
Yu: And we end up with one of them slipping up and the other knowing. It's bad.  
Yu: He's doomed himself, because now she'll want to avoid…  
Chie: It's not bad. She said she's still willing to follow in the spirit you intended.  
Yu: She does?  
Chie: :)  
Yu: Then he has a shot.  
Chie: Why are you helping him, though? I thought you would want to chase after Yukiko.  
Yu: You can't tell ANYONE, not even Yukiko.  
Yu: He's had romantic dreams of her. One particular one for 9 years.  
Yu: I can't go after a girl who has been loved by another man for years.  
Yu: Even if he wasn't aware of it.  
Chie: Because it would be wrong?  
Yu: Yes.  
Chie: Yukiko…has had the same dreams about him…  
Chie: Including "one particular one for 9 years."  
Yu: …  
Yu: All the more reason for them to be a couple.  
Yu: Chie, I won't deny Yukiko's beauty, brains, and femininity are qualities I look for in a woman…  
Yu: Uhh, no offense to you, of course.  
Chie: …  
Yu: Chie?  
Chie…  
Chie: If I kicked you in the shins, would you say I wasn't offended?  
Yu: *sweat drop*  
Chie: Kidding! :)  
Yu… but especially after what he's been through… I couldn't do that to him.  
Yu: He has a shot at real happiness… And I'm not going to take that away from him.  
Yu: Because if I do…  
Yu: I'm afraid he'll harm himself.  
Chie: He seems stronger than he looks.  
Yu: But what if he was disappointed THIS MAJOR again?  
Chie: …  
Chie: I think he needs to eat more meat. It usually makes me feel better.  
Yu: *sweat drop*  
Chie: I don't like darkness and despair.  
Yu: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Chie: What?  
Yu: Damn. ANOTHER WORM.  
Chie: What do you mean?  
Chie: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Chie: Ahhh, I have it too.  
Yu: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Chie: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Yu and Chie: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Yu and Chie: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.  
Yu and Chie: Then don't read the first part of this Chapter.**

"Gahhh!" Yu said, throwing down his phone.

Charles, who was studying, looked surprised that Yu actually yelled in anger. As in the concept. Yu usually never did more than a small smile or an angry lecture. "Yu, problems with your phone?"

"I'm taking your advice and getting a new phone with a new number." Yu looked absolutely pissed. His phone was ruined.

Charles picked it up and looked at it. He whistled softly. "The 'Fourth Wall Virus'. Nasty bugger. I heard about it. It piggybacks onto harmless worms and comes out when you take out only the file or program it was riding on, rather than virus scanning and rebooting your whole phone. It takes about 15 minutes but it is a nasty one, as I said. Unfortunately, once both you and whoever you were texting are texting at the same time… your phone is dead."

"I'm going to sue Makoto Yuki." Yu looked very dark.

"If it's any consolation, Yu. His phone is most likely dead too. And once you get a new phone, you'll be able to be free of his bad joke." Charles looked sympathetic to Yu.

"I'm more worried about Chie. I was texting her and she's now lost her phone to that virus." Yu looked dismayed at what that meant.

"I won't pry on what you two were texting about, but if she wants meat, I'll pay for it." Charles smiled. "I've gotten pretty good at it."

"You have money?"

"I will, the first of the month is when my stipend is released into my account. It's from the settlement after my …near-death that disabled me." Charles looked vulnerable and sad, but wasn't crying.

"Can you front me a new phone?" Yu asked.

"Only if you pay me back from your next job session making envelopes."

"Tough, but fair." Yu smiled slightly.

"I'm not paying for Chie's, however. It was an accident that it happened to her phone. She'll have to be content with meat."

**_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars_**

**_In other words  
Hold my hand  
In other words  
Darling, kiss me_**

Charles phone had been ringing. It said **_"Yuki" _** Charles blushed at Yu. Yu just snickered at Charles's face. "Hello, Yuki"

"WHERE THE HELL IS NARUKAMI?! HE OWES ME A PHONE AND FORTY STEAKS! FORTY! STEAKS!"

"Yuki, are you okay? You're sounding like Chie. I hope you're not working too hard at the Inn." Charles was smiling devilishly.

Yu facepalmed at Charles's audacity.

"YOU KNOW WHO I AM! NOW GET HIM ON THE PHONE SO I CAN PRONOUNCE SENTENCE ON HIM!" Chie was still screaming.

"I'm doing no such thing, Chie. First it was an accident, it wasn't Yu's fault."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HIS FAULT?! IF HE HAD LISTENED TO YOU MY PHONE WOULD BE FINE!"

"True, but Chie, please understand, we can't keep affording make-up steaks for you especially if you get pissed. IF you want us to make things up to you, fine. But don't 'expect' it, please? Because that's just taking advantage of a person's friendship."

"Grrrr…" Chie said angrily.

"Domo. Now that being said, Yu and I have agreed to a fair, reasonable compromise. I'll buy you a Filet Mignon. But you can buy your new phone yourself. Because I'm lending him money for him to get a new phone."

"HOW IS THAT FAIR AND REASONABLE?!" Chie said, screaming again.

"It is…because otherwise I would have to hate to tell your parents you were thinking of tossing your phone into Samegawa last Sunday so you could get a new one," Charles said mirthlessly.

"Heh-Heh, oh did I say that out loud on front of you?" Chie said with embarrassed innocence.

"You did." Charles rolled his eyes at the whole situation, but decided to plug on.

"Fine," Chie said with a sigh. "But make sure you deliver on that Filet."

"I'm not Yosuke. I try to keep my promises in the format I made them."

"That's what makes you a decent guy, Chuck. You would make a great boyfriend for Yukiko," Chie said, sounding cheerful again.

"Domo… But only if she were interested in me, could I be her boyfriend."

"Chuck, I think you're selling yourself short," Chie said sadly.

"…"

"Give it time, she'll find something about you she likes, something that no other guy has, and then she'll "be your girlfriend. Don't push her away just because you think she wouldn't like you. It'll happen. Hell, maybe she's found something about you she likes, and is just waiting for the right moment to proceed." Chie sounded encouraging to Charles.

"You really think so?" Charles said with hope.

"Believe me, Charles. You're not an 'Amagi Challenger'. She would give you a chance. Just give HER one. Good Night" The call then ended.

Charles just held his phone, looking at Yu.

_"Are you all right?"_

_"Yeah, I think for the first time, I'm gonna be okay_." Charles smiled.

_"What makes you say that?"_ Yu wondered.

_"I think she's waiting for me. That right now may not be the same as what I'm feeling for her..."_

_"But…"_ Yu said.

"_She WANTS a boyfriend now. And she'd like that boyfriend…to be me."_

**_Song- Fly Me to the Moon (Infinity Climax Mix) - Bayonetta - Words by Bart Howard _**


	29. Chapter 28: Game-Changer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, I own Reiko Setsuka and "Time Marshals"**

**Chapter 28  
May 1, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

"Charles, it's time to get up," Yu said.

"Leave me alone! It's Sunday and I wanna sleep in!"

"Charles, you have to get up, because we're going to Okina City today." Yu understood how Charles felt, between the basketball game, and Charles staying up late almost every night to Study. It was a miracle Charles hadn't nodded off in class, during the game or dinner.

"Why the hell today? We can go during Golden week. Or even after school on Tuesday," Charles groaned.

"We have the picnic on the 5th. I'm keeping the 4th open in case one of you guys wants to hang out with me. The 6th we agreed to a midterm study session. Add to that, Tomorrow, you and I will start Culture Club and Tuesday, we're finally doing some training in Mayonaka. It has to be today," Yu said kindly but firmly.

"WHHYYYYYY?" Charles said.

"Will you stop whining?" Yu asked with bemusement.

"I'm not whining, I'm complaining!" Charles whined.

"Yu, I was up until 2 studying, especially since we HAD to have a funeral for your phone…"

"That phone was my only friend for 2 years. I loved that phone."

"…And now you want me to waste precious resting time in Okina? I want to do 3 things today: sleep in, play my video games, and watch Magical Detective Loveline this evening with Nanako."

"You watch Loveline?" Yu asked with surprise.

"''Stop, or I'll pop a cap in ya!'" Charles said, quoting the magical magnifying glass from the show.

"Oh dear, we've lost a good man to Kiddie Anime," Yu said gravely.

"It's cute, I like it, and it allows me to spend quality time with Nanako." Charles tried to go back to sleep.

"Charles, we have to get a new phone."

"Why not get one from Junes?" Charles grumbled.

Yu sighed, "I wanted it to be a surprise, but we're taking you to a movie to make up for the 25th."

Charles turned and looked at Yu, touched. "I appreciate the gesture…but it's not necessary. The apologies and 'Domo Arigatos' were enough." Charles smiled. "If you guys want to do that, you don't have to rush it. I'm just too tired this morning and would like some rest, please?"

"Yukiko will be there," Yu pointed out.

"Narukami, are Yu just going to stand in an empty room, or aren't we going?" Charles called from the front door.

"?" Yu wondered what happened. And how the hell Charles Waldo could move THAT fast, despite exhaustion and a disability. "Power of Love," He murmured to himself.

_Yasoinaba Train Station_

**"Attention, please. The Express to Okina Station will arrive in 10 minutes on Track 2. Repeat: the Express…"**

"I wonder where they are," Yukiko said. _I hope Charles-chan will join us. After all, this IS for him._

"Chuck just texted Yosuke, they're on their way," Chie said.

"Well, I hope nothing will keep them from making this train." Yukiko was very nervous. Not about being with Charles. But rather the prospect of NOT being with Charles.

"I still can't believe you guys didn't invite Arisato-san," Yosuke said.

"Jeez!" Chie said with annoyance. "We're doing this for Chuck, not for you. Can't you turn off your hormones for just 5 minutes?"

"What's the matter, Chie? Jealllousss?" Yosuke said in a cooing manner.

"Like I'd EVER date YOU."

"Chie, why wouldn't you date him? He's a boy and you're a girl. Ohhh, I see." Yukiko blushed.

"WHHAAATTTT!"" Chie was shocked. "I'm not like that. I like guys…Yosuke just doesn't qualify as one."

"And even more of my ego is dripping into the ground," Yosuke said with a wince. "I only suggested it so we don't seem so exclusive. Besides, she's been in a coma for months. She's here without most of her friends. We should try to be her friends.

"I agree with that, Yosuke. That's why I decided to invite her, but she didn't wish to take me up on it," Yukiko said, a little disappointed.

"She did seem kind of down about something." Chie looked unhappy.

"She is going to join us for the study session, right?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, Yosuke-kun. However, we might want to see about another day during Golden Week and involve her with that," was Yukiko's reply.

"Well, if you're planning Narukami or Charles, the 5th is picnic day for the Dojima Household, so that day's out for them," Chie reminded the others.

_Yes, and I really wanted to spend the 4__th__ or the 5__th__ with Charles-chan,_ Yukiko thought.

"The 4th would be good," Yosuke said.

"Just make sure you keep your pervy comments to yourself, you perv!" Chie threatened.

"Madam, you wound me. I merely would like to spend time with a girl who doesn't appear to be taken or has declared herself to be off the market. How is that perverted?" Yosuke asked, melodramatically.

"Knowing you like I do, it would be." Chie looked smug.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Charles asked. Charles's smile fell when he saw Yosuke. Yosuke looked hurt about something. "What's wrong, Yosuke?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing, Chuck, it's… nothing." Yosuke looked downcast.

"Where's Yu-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"He's coming. I just wanted to get here in enough time to get my ticket." _And to cop a look at Yukiko. That dress, those boots, that scarf… I'm in love. Though the cardigan/sweat shorts/barefoot combo… DEFINITELY #1 Yukiko ensemble…well she COULD wear socks, but they can't be color-clashing, like gold. _

_"I see. Chuck, you seem to be looking at me weirdly," _Yukiko said with curiosity.

_"That's because I haven't seen you in that dress since I first came to Inaba, and I wanted to admire the view a little more."_

Chie's jaw dropped. Yosuke was stunned, and Yukiko blushed.

"Too much?" Charles asked innocently.

**"Attention, please. The Express to Okina City is now arriving on Track 2. Repeat: The Express to Okina City is now arriving at Track 2."**

"Well, it looks like the gang's all here." Yu said.

"Geez, partner! Where'd you come from?" Yosuke asked surprised.

"I showed up just as Charles was…complimenting Amagi on her wardrobe." Yu seemed amused.

The train arrived. They found a car that appeared to not have too many passengers on it.

_"You don't have to be so formal, Yu. You can call her Yukiko," _Charles said in a low voice to Yu.

Yu smiled at Charles, _"I believe that's her call to make. But I'm sure if she heard, she would appreciate the gesture."_

They sat down. Somehow the arrangement turned out Charles sat with Yukiko, while the other three sat on the other side. Charles looked politely confused. Especially, since Chie was sandwiched in between Yu and Yosuke.

"Will you stop squeezing?" Chie said.

"Hey, it's your fault. I've got so little space in between the window and you!" Yosuke replied.

"Are you calling me fat?" Chie said before kicking Yosuke in the shin.

"OWWW! No, I wasn't calling you fat. You're just deliberately taking up too much space!"

"Well, Excuse me for wanting to be comfortable. Maybe I just didn't' like where I was in this sandwich."

"You are what you eat."

A classic line, delivered in the style that only Narukami Yu could deliver it. Deadpan snark at its best.

The problem was it didn't come from Yu, it came from…

"Snrk… Charles, I can't believe you just said that ha-ha-ha-ha. Ahahaha! Oh, Snrk, my stomach, already." Yukiko was laughing.

Chie and Yosuke had sweat dropped. "Uhh, Yukiko, that "meat" reference wasn't that funny," Chie said.

"It haha… It was so funny! Ha-hahaha!"

"This is going to be an eventful day trip, wouldn't you say, partner?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"Any more fun and I'd be bored," Yu replied deadpan.

"Plea…Please stop! Ha ha! I … hahaha can't…hahaha… stop…. Hahahha can't breathe!" Yukiko was enjoying herself.

Meanwhile, on another part of the train car. Someone was watching them. Someone…who was very interested in the two sitting on the one side. The boy with brown hair, and the girl with black hair…

_30 Frame, Okina City_

"WHATTYA MEAN, YOU GAVE AWAY OUR RESERVED PASSES YESTERDAY?!" Yosuke was livid. They had come all the way to see the Anime, Time Marshals, when they had found it had been not only sold out, since it had been released only 2 days before… but also their reserve passes were given away.

"We ran out of tickets, there were a group of students making a scene, and we decided to placate them." The person running the tickets sounded bored.

"Look, Hanamura-san has the reservation's confirmation number. The tickets are supposed to be here waiting for us. That's the whole point of the reservation, to keep the tickets here."

The 17-year-old girl just looked at Charles like he was some…ADULT talking down to her, which she met with her usual, "Tch." Though this time she added, "I KNOW why we have reservations."

"I don't think you do," Charles replied with his index fingers pointing at an angle towards her. "If you did, we'd have movie passes." Despite receiving amazed looks from his friends and an uncomfortable look from the girl, he continued, "You see, you know how to TAKE the reservation; you just don't know how to HOLD the reservation." Charles said, closing and squeezing his hands closed in a holding fashion when he said "HOLD" "And that's really the important part of the reservation is the HOLDING."

Everyone was staring at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Anyone can just take them." And to underscore his point, as and after he said it he was pulling "reservation slips" from empty air.

"Look, it was either give them tickets or the police would have shut the whole movie down just to get witness statements." She didn't appreciate being lectured. "Besides, those reservations can be cancelled at ANY time for ANY reason."

"Can't you just refund him his money?" Yukiko asked, the coolest head of the group, as even Yu was annoyed.

"Sorry, non-refundable."

"But isn't there supposed to be a notice? I worked part-time at a 30 frame in Kyoto and the policy was you could refund if there was a notice," Yu said, folding his arms.

"We sent a notice by text to a Satonaka Chie."

"Ohhh Yeah, I never checked my text messages before my phone died. I meant to." She looked uncomfortable.

"SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT?!" Yosuke was livid. "WE CAME ALL THIS WAY!"

"THEY STILL GAVE AWAY OUR PASSES!" Chie retorted

"Are you sure you can't do anything for us," Charles said more contritely as it seemed the moral high ground by the Yasogami group had been lost due to the revelation.

"Nope, sorry. Can't make too many exceptions. Bad for business." The ticket person was still annoyed, but she wasn't 'being bitchy anymore.

"LOOK! I don't care what your excuse is, I WANNA SEE the MANAGER!" Chie said.

The girl sighed and pressed a button, "Management, please."

Out stepped a man, who had to have been 18 or 19. However, the whole group gulped when they saw him.

Because he was muscular…

…And he was at least to Charles 6' 7"…

…which was VERY TALL.

"Heh-heh-heh, "Hi!" Chie said nervously.

"I see you have met the assistant manager Hiro." This came from someone who was about the same age as…"Hiro" But was about as tall as Kanji, Charles noticed.

"DAITAKA!" Chie said with surprised anger. Charles even noticed, for some reason, Yosuke was becoming tense.

"Satonaka? Well this is a surprise." He said this with what appeared to be the smoothness of a snake.

"Wow, a real Parsel-Mouth," Charles said, mockingly.

Daitaka ignored him, focusing on Chie. "I hope you and your family is doing well."

"Save it, creep. What are you doing here? You were supposed to be going to University in Tokyo." Chie definitely did not want to see this guy again.

"About that…you see it turns out that my registration materials got lost when my family was preparing for the move, since my father was supposed to have also transferred there. But then, you knew about the transfer."

"However, while this was not an issue with my getting rooming, as I could stay with my parents until I found an apartment,,, well, let's just say the merger where my father would have benefitted, fell through. So then we moved her to Okina, where my father is making almost as much as he would have in Tokyo, but as a mere consultant. Gone are the days of his power in the boardroom, sad to say."

"Did you know about this when…?" Chie asked, though Charles was initially confused. Then he concluded:

_Chie dated THAT copperhead?_

Daitaka just sadly smiled, though neither his smile nor his sad face looked sincere to Charles. "Yes, I'm afraid I didn't want to shatter the illusion you had of me, so I kept up the pretense."

"Illusion?! You knew how I felt about you. How much in love I was with you." Chie was very angry now. Charles tried holding her back, but she shook out of his grip.

"I'm sorry if our time together was less than idyllic."

"'Our time toget-'You Bastard! That's what you call the constant lying? The falsehood you perpetuated? THE EXCUSE YOU USED TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY?!

Yukiko gasped. Yu clenched his jaw. Yosuke was seething at Daitaka now. And Charles….

Charles pulled Chie behind him gently, squeezing her arm subtly but in friendship to comfort her. "Sir, we had a reservation. We do not believe it is fair to have come all this way without some form of recompense," Charles said evenly.

"Ah, you must be the American I had heard about on the news. My apologies, Waldo-san. The reservations were cancelled within policy. The call regarding the cancellation was made WITHIN POLICY. In other words, you have come all this way here for nothing." Daitaka sounded apologetic. "Well, perhaps not… Since Satonaka-san is here and you have come all this way. We can allow you to see the latest movie starring Risette, 'You Only Love Twice'"

"Risette? THE RISETTE?!" Yosuke sounded excited and his face turned… Cat-like?! "Ohhh, this is the Action-romance of the year. We have to go to it."

"Why are you asking me for Yosuke, it isn't my decision," Yu said, puzzled.

"You'd rather settle for a movie with an Idol than fighting for the movie we were going to see OR your money back. Where's your dignity?"

"C'mon Chie, this is an opportunity a person gets once in their lifetime."

"Iie," Charles said.

"Chuck? Don't you understand? It's Risette. The Risette. Those gorgeous curves, that beautiful hair, those full lips…"

"I don't care, Yosuke. I'm showing loyalty to Chie on this one. The idea of taking this … man's …charity is sickening to her. Can't you see it? Do you think she would want to sit in a movie with you drooling over Kujikawa Rise? That would be humiliating to her," Charles said hotly.

"Fine! Daitaka-san, my apologies, but we humbly decline your gracious offer."

"Perhaps tempers have flared a little high today. I shall keep the offer open. Please return anytime." This time he sounded sincere.

The group rode back to Inaba in silence. No one was talking to anybody. Some because they were mad at others. Others because they were afraid to offend someone.

The mysterious stranger watched them. They sympathized with the others' unhappiness, but they felt they needed to observe the 5.

_Damn, I really wanted to see __Time Marshals_ _at the same time as watching them, _Minako thought while peering out from her shades and baseball cap…

_Junes Food Court_

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" Yosuke said accusingly to Chie.

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Chie replied

"We looked like fools today because you didn't check your texts!"

"Well, excuse me, but how can I make you look like something you already are?!"

"Look, can we please not fight?" Charles said reasonably.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yosuke asked Chie, ignoring Charles.

"You were DROOLING over Risette. What kind of a man does that?" Chie wondered

"Well, I think it's fair. After all, you drooled over Daitaka, when he was a Senpai at Yasogami," Yosuke said as if he didn't want to be part of the conversation anymore.

At this point, Chie stood up, showing aggressive tendencies. Yosuke did too, showing the same tendencies. However he seemed more geared for Defense, rather than Offense.

Charles sighed and took his glasses off, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wondered for the 17th time why Yu and Yukiko, went off looking at Cell phones. Probably to avoid the angry lunatics.

He then stood up with them. "Look, guys, can we just please calm down. If anybody is going to take the blame here, let it be me."

"So what? At least I liked him. I didn't know he was playing me for a fool!" Chie said.

"My ability to be scenery is UNPARALLELED, folks!" Charles said tiredly.

"If you only checked that text we could have done something else," Yosuke said

"Such as what, look at Hentai? I figured you'd wanna do something like that." Chie was sneering at him.

"YOSUKE! CHIE! ENOUGH!" Charles said shouting, getting in between the two of them. "Need I remind you that you guys were doing this to make Monday up to me? Though I am grateful, the gratitude and apologies you guys showed that day were enough."

"Hentai?! You think that little of me?" Yosuke said.

"See, I might as well strip naked and cluck like a chicken." Charles said throwing up his hands in defeat. He couldn't believe they were ignoring him. Again. HE even screamed at the top of his lungs and received zero reaction.

"I would prefer to think NOTHING of you, Hanamura," Chie said.

"Likewise, Satonaka."

_This is bad,_ Charles thought. He believed today could have been also a day to start trying out his plan to get Yosuke and Chie together. But now…it looked like it wasn't going to happen. _This day is a "game-changer."_ He frowned. _Why did I just think that in quote marks?_

"I can't believe you are just some aroused jerk who doesn't care about his friends," Chie said in a soft, angry voice.

"I can't believe you would screw up like that. Not checking your text." Yosuke then stepped in front of Charles, "Wait, what am I saying…I should believe it. After all you were stupid enough to get into bed with that creep even though it was obvious he was playing you for a fool. Or maybe you were the 'aroused jerk' and didn't care?"

"Yosuke, that was…"

Charles didn't get to finish his sentence.

Because Chie had decided to use her Galactic Punt.

To kick Yosuke below the belt.

The problem was Yosuke had dodged it.

Which meant…

Charles was in MAJOR PAIN.

He fell to his knees, pale.

"OH MY GOD! CHARLES!" Chie said.

He pain was too much for Charles and so he passed out.

As things went black, though, he thought he heard Yukiko scream, "CHARLES-CHAN?!"

_Inaba Hospital_

Charles was resting in the hospital bed for the moment, waiting for Dr. Yamata to release him. She had called the fact that Charles had passed out a _"sodding pathetic display."_

Dojima had arrived straight from work, and wanted to have a discussion with Chie's parents.

"Please don't do that, Ryo-san. It was an accident and you'll only make a horrific day for her worse."

"I can't have Satonaka going around kicking males where they're vilnerable. I'm sorry, but I'm going to do this." Dojima had a combination of business and concern on his face, but seemed resolute.

"I'm not asking, SIR," Charles said crisply in Formal Japanese.

Dojima just looked at Charles with a blistering look of "how dare you?" when he saw in the young man's eyes that Charles KNEW it would be a mistake.

He then softened, "Very well, since I don't know ALL the details, I'd probably end up looking foolish anyway." Then his face returned to its previous darkness, "But if you ever take that tone..."

_"Mark Twain said, 'The proper office of a friend is toside with you when you are in the wrong. Nearly anybody will side with you when you are in the right.' My friend may have been in the wrong, but after what happened I would still stand by her."_

_"So make all the threats you want Ryotaro. I'm in the 'proper office'"_

Dojima just glared at Charles, but then his face softened and he left, shaking his head.

"Are you all right, Chuck?" A shame-faced Yosuke popped his head in through the curtain.

"Yes, other than a lot of pain and an angry Guardian, I'm fine." Charles smiled at Yosuke. "You didn't have to stay. In fact, Ryo-san would probably name you an unindicted co-conspirator."

"He already did." Yosuke winced, still stung by the lecture HE got.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charles was still smiling.

"Look, Chuck…I stayed because I have something to tell you."

"You're not going to say that life was better without me and that I should go home, because I still haven't received my housewarming gift from you yet."

"Why the hell would I want that for? You're my friend." Yosuke looked uncomfortable despite Charles's playful smile.

"What is it, Yosuke?" Charles asked kindly.

"It's about Saki-senpai. "

"What? Yosuke, what's wrong?"

"When Partner and I went into the TV without you, to find clues to who killed Senpai… Apparently she had been killed in a twisted version of the Shopping District. Along the way on the North End… I saw the ticket for the movie I gave Senpai, after you met her… it was torn up."

"I didn't know why, but then when we entered the Konishi Liquors in that world. I heard what she was thinking…"

"She thought I was annoying," Tears formed in Yosuke's eyes, but they weren't leaving his eyes.

Charles sat up on the bed in shock.

"She didn't care for me. She was only being nice to me and I got the wrong idea. Typical Yosuke, eh?"

"That's not true!" Charles said sharply.

Yosuke gave Charles a sad smile, "You don't have to bother, Chuck. We are what we are."

"It still hurts, though. You know?" Yosuke continued. "But at least I can act like it doesn't totally bother me. Narukami and Teddie seem to think that was only one part of her, but the way she treated me…that playfulness was covering contempt. But I still love her. Despite that, I still love her."

"I'm sorry, Yosuke" Charles said softly.

"But, the kicker is, maybe I wasn't playing fair with Senpai either." Yosuke was shaking his head ruefully.

"What do you mean by that?"

"See, the reason why I started dating Senpai…"

"You've come this far, Yosuke. Nothing you say from here will shock me." Charles was smiling again, trying to reassure his friend.

"The reason I started dating Senpai was because I wanted to forget how much I still love Chie."

The world went black for Charles again.


	30. Chapter 29: Fallout

**A/N: Here is another Chapter for today. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 29  
May 1/2, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

When Yu Narukami had stepped into his and Charles's room, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Yu knew," Charles said angrily.

"Knew what?" The not-really-dead-but may-as-well-be roommate replied.

** "**Yu knew Yosuke was in love with Chie. IS in love."

"Charles, I doubt stress is good for…"

"DAMMIT YU, PLEASE JUST SAY YES, YOSUKE TOLD ME HIMSELF!"

"…"

Silence

"Yes, Charles…I knew."

"From when he confronted his Shadow." It was not a question.

"Yes," Yu said quietly.

"DAMMIT!"

"Why the hell are you mad at me for anyway?" Yu said angrily.

"I…I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself! *Sigh* I should have realized…"

"Realize what?" Yu said with an edge.

"Chie's in love with him, and he knows it."

"And you didn't see fit to tell…"

"Look, Yu. As far as I'm concerned you're still of a higher moral ground on this then I am. But, no. Because Chie and I thought he had forgotten when they were 7 going on 8, they were in love and best friends with each other."

"So you knew about her and I knew about him… seems the ground is level," Yu said a little calmer, folding his arms.

"Yu didn't have to lie when Yu were confronted with your knowledge of the information."

**_Two Hours Earlier_**

_Inaba Hospital_

"CHARLES! CHARLES!" Yosuke shouted.

"What?! I was shocked for a second and closed my eyes. I'm okay."

"Shocked? Why? Because of what I said…" Yosuke asked.

"…Or because Chie feels the same way about me and I had apparently forgotten."

"I don't know what you're talking…" Charles said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Chuck!" Yosuke said darkly.

"I-I'm sorry, Yosuke…She asked me not to tell anyone, especially not you. I was just trying to salvage that promise."

"You did fine as long as you could, Chuck," Yosuke said with his trademark winking smile.

"Why the pretending, though? If you don't mind my asking."

"You see, Charles…I loved Chie more than anything when I was 7. She protected me from the bullies that would beat me up or make me cry. I was so grateful to her, I agreed to be her boyfriend."

"We played with each other a lot, usually if Yukiko had to be home or was sick…"

"Chie mentioned that, was Yukiko sick a lot?"

"When she was younger, yeah, although I would have thought you would have asked how SHE could have forgotten me," Yosuke said, puzzled.

"I asked her if she knew any kids besides Chie back then. She said she didn't pay attention too much to other kids, because other kids back then didn't think a ryokan was cool," Charles said, smiling.

"I thought it was cool, but nobody really paid attention to me, other than Chie. But then…"

"She moved," Charles said.

"Yes," Yosuke said sadly. "She moved, and I don't know why. Dad never says anything about the Satonakas being our neighbors."

"All I remember, Chuck, was crying. I cried for a whole week. I thought that she would never leave me. It had to have been her dad. Her dad was angry at me for something and it was so bad he decided to move the whole Satonaka family."

"I guess all little kids think that over such things," Charles said.

"Yeah, I guess. But then a few months later we moved to Tokyo, because Dad got a new job there. We stayed in Tokyo until he got the job managing Junes."

"When I heard I'd be going to Yasogami High, I was stoked. Because I was going to see Chie then…"

"And I WANTED to pick up where we left off."

Charles felt sad, because he knew the knife twist was coming.

"But then, when I saw her. She had grown up physically, but she was still the same. But then, just when I was about to make my move…"

"I saw HIM," Yosuke said bitterly.

"Daitaka," Charles concluded.

"She was fawning over him. I trust you even at your worst more than I trusted him. But when she saw me, I could see her TRYING to recognize me, but at that point, I figured she had moved on. So I pretended I didn't know who the hell she was."

"Even though my heart kept breaking as time went on."

"Wait, wouldn't Chie have still gone to the same school? Because she and Yukiko ALWAYS shared the same classes. Yukiko said so."

That, I can explain. One of the teachers got pissed at Yukiko's absences and thought she was faking. Yukiko's Dad freaked and pulled her out into the school Chie was at."

"That must have made you feel even more lonely."

"Yeah, Chuck. Yeah, it did."

The two of them didn't say anything for several minutes.

"So then, you met Senpai at Junes and you started developing a friendship with her, but you wanted more."

"Yeah, Chuck."

"How did you know I knew?"

"Your phone was still open to the drawing you had been looking at."

"Chie didn't notice?" Charles was afraid she found out

"I changed your phone screen before she saw."

"That's…good."

They were still waiting for Charles's release.

"DAMN! Does this hurt as much for you as it does for me?" Charles asked.

"Every time," Yosuke replied.

"Then how do you get up so fast compared to me?"

"I take a deep breath," Yosuke deadpanned.

"Ha Ha," Charles said dourly.

"I take a fast acting pain pill."

Still waiting.

"Does Yu know?" Charles asked Yosuke.

"Yes, he does. Unlike your Shadow who liked to be a blabbermouth, my Shadow actually was one."

"I bet you made him promise silence?"

"Yeah I did, Chuck, sorry." Yosuke looked contrite.

"Don't be. Chie made me do the same thing."

Charles paused.

Does Yukiko like me, Yosuke?"

"Umm, what makes you ask that, Chuck?" Yosuke was surprised.

"Because when I blacked out, I thought I heard her scream, "CHARLES-CHAN!"

"Well, you are a dear friend to her, why wouldn't she call you that?"

"She never uses that honorific. She'll either call me, Charles, Charles-kun, or Chuck, which should be plenty for 'dear friendship'"

"I think you're seeing things that aren't there."

"Perhaps you're right, Yosuke…"

"I'm sure of it, Bro." Yosuke smiled at Charles.

"Which makes why after the Contrarian King knocked Reiko and I back, as I was passing out for a couple of minutes, I hear her say, "YOU. WILL. NOT. HURT. CHARLES-CHAN!"

"Well, uhhh…" Yosuke said tentatively.

"I was right. SHIT! I'm the blindest fool in the whole world. It makes sense. The first time, I can chalk up to my foggy brain playing tricks on me, but the second, earlier today? It was real. It happened. She said it."

"She loves me…but I'm too scared to say anything back…because in that moment…THAT MOMENT…when you KNOW WITHOUT A DOUBT, they feel the same way you do…"

"…And you say it, then…their heart changes, they care about you, but it was just infatuation felt intensely, not TRUE LOVE."

"That's when…you can NEVER be accepted." Charles then looked very sad.

_Geez, Chuck is so scared that's going to happen to him, _Yosuke thought.

Charles then took a deep breath. "Wow, Yosuke, that really works, I don't feel any more pain."

"That's supposed to be for your groin, not your heart."

"Does it matter?"

**_Now_**

_Dojima Residence_

"So, what now?" Yu asked.

"Status quo for Yukiko and myself, still feeling our way. I think despite my monologue of hearts changing, it wouldn't really happen with her, but I still don't know her well enough yet to say those 3 words out loud to her."

"And Yosuke and Chie?" Yu was curious.

"I really don't know. I don't know how to approach it with them. I think an apology between the two of them would be a start. Possibly with them in neutral corners and you and Yukiko holding them back."

"But after the apology…?" Yu asked with a smirk.

"That's where I am lost. I don't know. I honestly think they belong together. But I think they may need to feel their own way. Their childhood friend ship is now in tatters. Held up only by this drawing." Charles showed Yu the drawing.

"And then there's Yu." Charles started smiling devilishly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yu asked, startled.

"I think because with the other four of us in various stages of romance…maybe it's time Yu stopped waiting for that other fish, and actually went after one."

"If you're thinking Minako, no way, that would be taking advantage."

"Not if Yu play it as slow as I and Yukiko are."

"Yukiko doesn't know that you know, right? So why are you…?"

"I'm not making this a game, Narukami. I just want the one small advantage in building this relationship that I can get," Charles said resolutely.

The two boys went downstairs for dinner. Dojima was home, but he wasn't speaking to either of the boys.

"Did you three have a fight?" Nanako asked.

Dojima looked uncomfortable, "No, Nanako, we weren't fighting."

"No, Nanako," Charles said. _Unless you want to quantify standing up for a friend who wronged you, and pissing off your Guardian as "fighting"…nah, I think we're good._

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Charles?" Dojima asked.

"Start packing my bags, will Yu?" Charles said low enough for only Yu to hear as he got up. Yu just smirked in reply.

They went outside in to the back. Dojima started lighting up his cigarette.

"Yes, sir?" Charles said with contrition.

Dojima looked at Charles and then just laughed. _"Charles, I didn't bring you out here to lecture you some more or say I'm kicking your ass to the curb. I wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier."_

_"Eh?_" Charles was confused.

_"Look, while I don't appreciate someone giving me attitude, at least you were standing up for a friend you were willing to forgive for a painful mistake they made."_

_"I'll live from the kick, but Chie had looked so awful, and that was on top of everything else…which I know piques your curiosity, but I would prefer not to mention that. She deserves that privacy."_

_"If you're referring to her reunion with that dirtbag who took advantage of her, she told me. She was very reluctant when she approached me, but she told me."_

_"I guess I can't be surprised by anything anymore. You're still not going to talk to her parents are you?"_

_"No. I figure that's her job to tell them, assuming, of course, she already hasn't."_

_"I just hope if she hasn't and will now, that they don't kick her out."_

"No, I told them finally, they weren't happy, but I still get to live there." Walking in was Chie.

"Satonaka, good evening." Dojima said formally, but Charles could tell in Dojima's eyes he wasn't being mean.

"Good Evening, sir. I was wondering if I could talk to Charles-kun for a moment," She still looked nervous.

"I'm through with him, except for the terms of his punishment."

"WHAT?!" Charles's jaw hit the floor.

Dojima laughed, "Your father said you WERE easy to tease." He then re-entered the house.

"So," Charles said.

"So," was Chie's reply.

"Are you ok after telling your parents?" Charles asked with concern.

"I will be. I think what made them more anxious was whether I was pregnant or caught a disease. When I assured them that neither was the case, they then lectured me about how I should have been more careful."

"I'm sorry, Chie."

"How can I face Yukiko? I never told her. I actually kept a secret about myself from her that I normally would share with her." Chie looked scared.

"Look, Chie…She forgave you for the jealousy thing, I think she'll forgive you this trespass," Charles said reassuringly.

"How do you know that? What makes you think she will?" Chie looked upset now

"Because everyone, including you and her, forgave me for MY trespass, and all things considered… Mine is much harder to forgive than yours."

"I doubt that. I slept with a boy who I loved and trusted. I felt so ashamed when I found out he lied to me."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Yosuke punched him."

"WHAT?!" Charles couldn't believe that.

"Two days after he moved to…Okina, he came back to get a few last things. He was on the soccer team at the time. He was talking trash about me in the locker room. Yosuke happened by and heard what the others were saying. But when he found out Daitaka had left already for the train station, he went all the way there to tell him off."

"But Daitaka wasn't having any of it. He pretended to know nothing about what was taking place or had taken place. He suggested that he had taken a test drive for Yosuke and gave a good review."

"And so, that's when Yosuke punched the guy, I take it?"

"Daitaka may be tall, but he's a lightweight," Chie said.

"Well, I'm glad Yosuke, punched him, because it sounds to me that if I had known this guy was a creep, I would have punched him myself.

They stood there for several minutes, not saying anything.

"How is…?"

"I'll live, Chie. I'll be stiff tomorrow, but at least the training is Tuesday, so I'll be fine by then for Mayonaka."

"I'm sorry, Charles. I didn't man for you to get hit."

"It's okay. you had a bad day today. A REALLY bad day," Charles said with a smile

"You know, you're really a good guy. I've said that before. If you hadn't found Yukiko, would you have…?"

"I probably would have, Chie. But perhaps this is for the best. We've had people we've been in love with for years without realizing the depth or in my case, the person…so it makes sense we should try to do what we can to build a relationship with that person."

"So that what that son of a bitch did to you NEVER happens again," Charles said resolutely. "Because it means nothing if one or both parties are just in it for the sex. True Love means treating your significant other as an equal partner, not as a subservient or an object."

Chie gave Charles a kiss on his cheek.

"And THAT's why I trust YOU with her."

**_May 2, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

It was raining that morning.

Charles was walking toward the gates, when he heard Yukiko from behind say, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Yuki.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Other than my walking being a little stiff, I feel fine. Domo for asking."

"I was very scared yesterday."

"I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

Yukiko looked around.

_Maybe she's wondering if I heard, "CHARLES-CHAN!" _

_…_

_She really likes me. I'm so happy she feels this way. But I need to make sure it's not just infatuation._

"It's not supposed to rain, past nightfall. But maybe we should still train in Mayonaka more than just tomorrow, though, so we can get stronger."

"Not a bad idea."

"Every moment I was 'over there' you must have been worried…" Then she realized, "Oh I didn't mean to be so gloomy."

"It's okay. Yes, I was very worried."

"Let's talk about something positive. I know! Golden week starts tomorrow, any plans other than your picnic and our training tomorrow afternoon?" Yukiko said with curiosity.

"I have no plans… do you want to hang out on the 4th?" Charles asked in reply

"Yes, I would very much like that." Though, Yukiko had a blushing smile, when she said that.

_Maybe it's NOT infatuation after all._

They then went into the school.

As it stood, it didn't take much doing for Yosuke and Chie to apologize. They said, Hello and then apologized for saying things that shouldn't have been said.

With that out of the way, Charles decided he would focus on Minako's melancholy state. "What's wrong, Mina?"

"It's nothing," Sounding like it wasn't 'nothing'.

"Minako-san, please. I just want to be a good friend and seeing my friends depressed makes me feel awful."

"Let's just say, Charles-kun, I may have hurt someone I once knew, and I'M feeling awful about it and I don't want to talk about it right now," Minako said with an edge in her voice.

"All right…But if you change your mind…?

"Yes. Thank you." She said in a clipped manner.

Charles just shrugged.

Yukiko whispered, _"I'll talk to her, Chuck. I think this is a 'girl' thing."_

_"A 'girl' thing," _Charles repeated hollowly.

Classes passed swiftly.

Yu decided to approach Minako after the last class.

"Arisato-san, I was wondering if you were doing anything after club?"

"Well, it's raining, so there's not MUCH to do," Minako said.

"Our restaurant is having the Rainy Day Mega Beef Bowl Challenge, 3000 yen," Aika said with her normal polite monotone.

"Well, we'll have to try that then…unless Waldo put you up to this." She wasn't happy about that prospect.

"He did. But not today, he suggested it yesterday," Yu was worried she wouldn't believe him, even though he was telling the truth.

"All right, then. After club we'll go to Aiya's." She smiled at Yu.

Meanwhile, Charles had made his way to the Practice Building where Drama Club was at.

Culture clubs were supposed to have opened last Monday, but due to some last minute funding issues, had to delay a week.

Charles opened the door and walked in.

There were some students already in there. _Damn, it already started? _

A male student was leading the club. Charles took him to be the club president or vice-president. "Let's now move onto Tongue Twisters. Ready? The sixth chick cheek's shixth cheep… Argh!" He said.

A female student with blackish gray hair, rolled her eyes and sighed and said briskly, "The sixth sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick!" She had a hair clip and her hair was cut almost like the default Female Shepard did in Mass Effect…though not quite. She also had high white socks. "…You're still not saying it correctly. Come on, you're our club President." She was saying this to the boy who was leading the class.

He looked frustrated, and then noticed Charles. "Oh, a new guy?"

"WHERE?!" Charles said in mock panic looking around.

All the students turned to look at him. A few chuckled at his joke

"You're Waldo, from second year, right? The exchange student?"

"Hai. Accept no substitutes," Charles said with a smile.

"I see. I see. Welcome to the Drama club! I'm the club President, Nagai. And this is…"

"I'm Ozawa Yumi," she said interrupting the President, who was introducing her. "I'm in the second year, same as you. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Charles stated with a polite bow.

"Yumi, are you trying to get your hooks into the new guy already?" A girl who was suspicious asked.

"Huh? Not in the slightest! Anyway, let's continue practicing."

"We don't have a stage, and we haven't decided on a script yet, so we're just training. I'm sure you'll catch on," The Club President explained.

He then went over the schedule and how it could improve his expression if he trained more, but it sounded like Charles could show up whenever it was convenient for him, according to what the club vice president said to him.

Then she and the club President started flirting and making eyes at each other. This made Charles sweat drop.

Yumi then approached Charles and suggested they practice together on voice lessons.

Time passed.

"That's right, focus on your stomach…" Yumi said. "Push the air out… Now, say 'Ahh!"

"Ahh!" Charles said.

"That was good! You've gotten a lot better than when we started," Yumi said, chuckling.

Yumi noticed the room was empty.

"Where'd everybody go?" Charles asked.

"Huh! School's over already! Everybody's already gone!" Yumi replied. "I didn't even notice…"

"You'd think one person would have told us." Charles wasn't disappointed though.

"I'll see you next time. Come to practice, okay?"

"Okay" Charles said.

Yumi was happy to hear that. "I'm glad to see you can take orders. Well, fate must have brought us here. Let's do the best with what we have."

"I would like to think we can make the best of this situation," Charles said.

"Oh, yeah. Have you ever gone to see a play or a musical being performed live?" Yumi asked. I have a DVD you can borrow. It'll definitely help your technique."

"Whatever works," Charles replied.

"Yeah, but the other members in the Drama Club don't watch this kind of stuff, or even talk about it," Yumi said in a lament.

They then left, Charles decided to be nice and walk Yumi home. To be a gentleman. It was raining, but as it was..Charles was concerned.

_She's passionately talking about acting._

_…_

_I hope she isn't developing a crush on me._

_I'd hate to be put in a situation where I would be betraying Yukiko or Chie's trust in me._

_Dojima Residence_

Charles, Yu, and Nanako were watching the news.

"An Inaba Credit Union ATM to the north of town was destroyed today by an earth mover, and all cash inside was stolen," the newscaster said.

"AN EARTH-MOVER?! GIMME A BREAK!" Charles said.

"Shhh, Charles. You're too loud," Nanako said.

"Sorry, Nanako."

"The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been reported stolen by a local contractor."

"Which probably means someone left the keys in and Johnny Larceny walked by and got an idea," Charles said cynically.

"Since the culprit was able to act quickly before the security guards arrived on the scene, the police have…"

"…" Nanako said. "Dad's late."

"Nobody sees an earth-mover coming towards an ATM. Ridiculous." Charles was shaking his head. "Sorry, Nanako, I'm sure he's trying his hardest to be here as soon as possible."

The phone rang. Nanako went to get it.

"Hello, Dad? Yeah, I'm okay," she said excitedly.

"Well, I'm glad he called, Yu."

"I'm not sure this is good news, Charles."

Yu was quite the prognosticator as Nanako said in a gradually declining mood, "Yeah… Yeah. All right." Then she walked over to Yu.

"He said to give the phone to you. He won't be able to take those days off."

"Nana-chan, I'm…" Charles started to say before Nanako quickly walked out of the room.

Yu was talking with Dojima, but Charles decided to go to Nanako's room.

"Nana-chan, may I please come in?"

"No."

"All right… Nanako, my dad sometimes used to cancel on me, too. HE promised to take me places, and then he had to cancel because of his job. I used to feel bad too. Look, Nanako…Please don't feel you're alone. I'm here and your cousin's here. We'll always be there when you need us.

Charles didn't hear a response.

He quietly went in Nanako's room.

She was already asleep.

"Nana-chan…" Charles said.

He sat there by her for a while.

Then he heard Dojima's voice. "Charles, wake up."

He had to clear his eyes. He had fallen asleep.

They both quietly left Nanako's room.

"Sorry," Charles said, once the door was shut. "I was trying to comfort Nanako on the other side of this door, I didn't hear her, I became worried, so I went in and when I saw she was asleep, I decided to sit there and keep a vigil, you know. I fell asleep, after I don't know how long. "What time is it?"

"1:35, and you shouldn't apologize, I should be apologizing to you. And thanking you."

"What happened with the days off?"

"You want some decaf coffee?" Dojima said.

"Domo."

Dojima poured the coffee. "One of the newer detectives got sick, but had a big caseload backlogged. A few of those cases can't wait."

"Couldn't you push those cases upon Adachi-san?"

"I would if I could, but I can't. The Chief of D's is pissed because some new detective with a promising service record from when he was an officer would do this. Especially since some of these cases are turning very cold, very fast. Which means the Chief wants EVERYBODY to pitch in."

"That's really bad."

"I'm really sorry you had to be caught in the middle like this."

"I don't blame you. I blame that guy for letting his work pile up like that. I blame the Chief for being a hardass on everybody else." Charles was not happy.

"You feel strongly about that."

"They're the ones who Nanako should blame, not you."

"Charles…to a 6-year-old girl, I'M the one she's gonna blame, because I'm her father and yet, I'm not here enough."

"Maybe so, Ryo-san, but it doesn't seem fair for you to take a figurative bullet from your daughter for this."

"I've learned it never is fair, nor will it be."

**Update 9/3: I wrote myself into a corner with the whole "Yukiko was at school with Yosuke and Chie" thing, be a if Chie was at the same school as Yukiko, there would not Be a 9-year gap, because Chie would still be at the same school. So I have tweaked the dialogue.**


	31. Chapter 30: Days of Lies and Big Bros

**A/N: Here's an update that'll probably have to tide you over for a while, as tomorrow is the first ever Salt Lake Comicon (Comic-Con?) So I'll be busy with that, and may not have an update until Saturday or Sunday.**

**Also, I've noticed some recent reviews have contained some...concerns about how slow this has been going. Thank you and my apologies. I'm trying to set up the world so that by the later "Months" things will flow better and every thing makes sense. I'm just a tad verbose, Ya know. So I hope you guys don't drop from this Magic Carpet Ride. :) I'm trying to entertain both you and myself, so I'm sorry if it's a little slow, but now that we're in May 2011 things SHOULD start to pick up.**

**So please continue to R&R. **

**Chapter 30  
May 3, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

Nanako was downstairs watching TV, when Yu had finished showering and getting dressed.

"Oh, Morning," she said. She seemed to look like she was neither happy nor sad.

"Morning, Nana-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She still didn't seem to react either happy or sad.

Then the doorbell rang.

Yu went to the door and opened the door.

Chie was there.

"Oh, cool, you're home. Hey, if you're free today, wanna go somewhere?" Chie asked.

Yu nodded.

"How 'bout you, Nanako-chan? Wanna come?" She asked.

"Um…" She was hesitant.

"Yeah, come with us," Yu said.

"Huh? I-I can come?" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Of course you can!" Chie said with a smile.

"It'll be fun, Nanako," Yu said with a smile.

"What about Chuck?" Chie wondered.

"He's exhausted. He's fast asleep," Yu explained.

"Oh, that's too bad! Yukiko's coming, too."

Suddenly, the door was open and they heard Charles down the street.

"AREN'T YOU THREE COMING OR NOT?!"

Chie stared at Yu. Yu shrugged. Nanako giggled.

_Junes Food Court_

They gathered at the Junes Food court. Yosuke was still working a shift at Junes, and Yukiko had worked at the inn, but had joined them there.

Yosuke looked a little troubled. "Why'd you bring poor Nanako-chan to a place like this on Golden week?"

Chie looked at him like he grew a third eye. "Where else is there to go?"

"We could still see the movi…" Yosuke started.

"NO!" Everybody but Nanako said.

"I love Junes!" Nanako said, after giggling about the movie reaction.

"Nanako-chan!" Yosuke said, touched.

"But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere…" Nanako looked a little down. "We were going to make boxed lunches…"

"Wow! You can make boxed lunches, Nanako-Chan?" Yukiko asked, amazed.

Nanako shook her head and looked at Yu, who looked uncomfortable.

Chie smirked at Yu, "Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive, 'Big Bro'!"

"Big… bro." Nanako was trying out the word for the first time.

Even Yosuke was impressed. "Whoa, you can cook? Well, you do seem to be great with your hands…" hen realizing it could be taken wrong, especially in front of Nanako, Yosuke said, "Uhh, never mind."

"I-I'm a pretty good cook too, you know…probably," Chie said nervously.

"Probably?" Charles said with amusement.

"If you'd asked, I would have whipped up some boxed lunches. Easy as pie! Yeah..." She said, trying to rally.

"Umm, lemme think about… No." Yosuke looked resolute.

But Chie got pissed. "What makes you think I can't cook?! Let's have a cook-off and see for ourselves."

Charles looked in Yosuke's eyes and knew… They were the eyes of experience. Chie's cooking wasn't that great.

"My, my, doth the lady protest too much? And hey, I never said I cooked," Yosuke said with annoyance. "But I have this weird feeling… Like I'd win anyway…"

"Ahaha," Yukiko chuckled. "I can understand that."

"What the… Yukiko?!" Chie said, surprised Yukiko would betray her like that.

"Here, Nanako-chan can be our judge," Yosuke said. "I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking, Nanako-chan!" Yosuke said, smiling.

Unfortunately, Charles and Yu became very stiff at that last part.

Nanako looked plainly at Yosuke and candidly, yet matter-of-factly, said, "I don't have a mom. She died in an accident."

Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke were stunned at that piece of news.

"Yosuke!" Chie hissed.

"I-I see… um… Sorry, I didn't know," Yosuke said looking and feeling very foolish.

Nanako shook her head and was smiling. "It's okay. Even if I don't have a mom, I have Dad with me."

"…And now I have 2 brothers, too."

Charles was shocked to hear that. He was content to be just the houseguest and roommate. He never expected for Nanako to include him as a "Big Bro."

Because, what had it mattered? He wasn't family, after all…

"Nana-chan!" Charles said, feeling very touched.

She smiled at both Charles and Yu before continuing, "And I'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!"

"Y-Yeah? That's good," Yosuke said, a little startled.

"Yosuke, We can talk contract if you're willing to use her as spokesperson," Charles said.

"I don't think Uncle will allow it…without his 15% cut," Yu said.

"HEY! Are you her bros or her business managers?" Yosuke said, to which everybody laughed.

Chie then said with a smile, "We'll play with you anytime you want, Nanako-chan!"

"Yeah, we should hang out more often," Yukiko added.

Nanako looked excited about that!

"C'mon, Nanako-chan, let's go get a soda!" Yosuke said.

"OKAY!" She said, smiling and giggling.

Yukiko was looking after them thoughtfully, "She's a strong girl…"

"Yeah, she has to be. Her mom's gone and her Dad's working late. Yet, she manages to keep a smile on her face. Unlike him…" Pointing to Yu "…who I've YET to see smile broadly."

"Maybe when we're dating a little longer, Chuck," Yu said with a smirk.

"Oh, finally! And I think we need to see other people, this is not working out. I have all these conflicting 'feelings'!"

Chie just looked at them like they lost their mind. Yukiko Chuckled.

"Yeah, She makes me feel like I'm the little kid here," Chie said. Then an idea struck Chie, "That's it, I'm gonna go get something for Nanako-chan too!"

Chie and Yukiko got out of their chairs and went to wherever Yosuke was. However, Nanako came back and asked Yu and Charles," Do you want something too?"

Charles looked at Yu, whose eyes seemed to glaze over for a second, and then Yu acted as if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked.

"I'm enjoying the…bonding."

"Wanna share some takoyaki?" Nanako asked.

"Yes, I would," Yu said.

"Takoyaki?" Charles muttered to Yu.

"It's what Yosuke bought us when we first came to Junes. The batter balls with diced octopus, among other things."

"Oh, that! That was octopus?"

"Yes."

"I'm game." Charles was smiling.

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"You're BEARY late!" Teddie said sternly.

"Sorry, we had some things to take care of," Charles said

After a few hours, Nanako remembered they were having a 3-hour Loveline marathon, so Yu and Charles had taken her home… And Charles was watching the first episode, when Yu reminded him about the "that business we needed to take care of."

"So Partner, where are we going to train?"

"Yukiko's Castle."

Charles, Chie, and Yukiko looked uncomfortable.

"I…really don't want to go there, "Yukiko said.

"I…have bad memories," Chie added.

"I…don't want to make Yukiko and Chie uncomfortable.

"Charles, we have no other places, unless the Shopping District has any Shadows, Teddie?" Yu said.

"Nope, it's beary quiet there, Sensei. Though there are a lot of grizzlies at the Castle. If you want to bear-knuckle brawl, then we can go there."

"Well, any other objections? Because if we encounter the killer or encounter a tough Shadow we need to be our best by the time that happens. Especially if another victim's kidnapped."

"We'll do our best, Yu-kun," Yukiko said.

As they made their way to the castle, Charles asked Yu, "Why didn't you check on Nanako, too last night?"

"I was, but then I saw you sleeping and didn't want to wake either one of you. You guys looked like you needed some privacy."

"I'm glad we took her to Junes today, I worry that as strong as she is, one day, she's going to melt down."

"I think between your concern for her, what you did for her last night, and that you like spending time with her, that's why you're also her 'Big Bro.'"

"Don't wanna share?" Charles asked with a playful smile.

"Actually, I like the idea. I've always wanted a baby brother," Yu said with a smirk.

"Well, I'm gla- HEY!" Charles said.

Yu just smirked.

_Junes Electronics Dept._

Minako was confused.

Using her Persona Resonance, she was able to sense the others in this department, and then she no longer could sense them.

She was grateful that they couldn't sense her. She would have had a hard time explaining why she had a Persona, without having to explain the whole struggle she had had to stop Nyx. She and Minato.

She…missed Minato. Every day.

She had sensed them to where the TVs where, but then the trail stopped.

They were nowhere to be found.

"Where did you guys go?"

She then shrugged, and decided to go downstairs to the arcade.

_Mayonaka, Yukiko's Castle_

"I think it might be a good idea for Charles and Yukiko to take the point."

"Explain how that's a good idea, Narukami," Chie said.

"The two of them need to develop their Personas, and if we leave them anywhere else, they'll be underdeveloped."

Chie looked at Yu dubiously.

"We'll cover them," Yosuke reassured her.

"It'll be okay Chie. You can cover our back," Yukiko said.

They went inside the Castle.

It's very unusual being back here. I thought we had left this behind for good," Yukiko said.

Charles looked at her and said, "I thought so too. But then, you can't bury the past, you can only try to learn from it."

"AHHHH! I sense Shadows!" Teddie said.

"Ready?" Charles asked Yukiko.

"Yes, Chuck, I am," She said with a confident smile.

"PERSONA!" They both said.

**"Oh look, the Welcoming Committee," **Reiko said.

**"Then we should accept their hospitality, Reiko-san," **Konohana Sakuya replied.

The Shadows attacked, but their attack was stopped cold by Reiko and Konohana Sakuya. Any Shadows that were able to get around them were being either cut or slashed by Yukiko's fan or speared or bludgeoned by Charles's sai.

The other three Persona users were still waiting for an attacking Shadow to reach them.

Yosuke chucked a thumb at Charles and Yukiko, "We were supposed to cover THEM?!"

"I think it's because their Shadows used to live here and low the other Shadows are angry."

"WOW! Sensei is beary smart. You must have been fur-nished with a beary big brain."

"So when are we going to fight?" Chie asked.

"I would say about now since that Shadow is heading towards you," Yu said.

Chie's back had been away from the action so she turned around and went, "AHHHHH!" Then she did a spinning roundhouse kick.

Soon more shadows decided they wanted to attack the others.

"PERSONA!" The two remaining boys said. Soon all five teens and their Personas were fighting off the Shadows. Izanagi used a lightning attack to stop a Shadow from taking down Chie. Tomoe was blocking three Shadows that wanted to take Charles out of play. Reiko had to use a last ditch defense to protect Yosuke from a particularly vicious Zio attack. Konohana Sakuya was covering Yu, who was seconds from getting hit with an attack. Jiraiya managed to slice through some Shadows that had bad intentions toward Yukiko.

Teddie was just munching on some popcorn, waiting for someone to ask for his support.

Soon the fight was over. Charles and Yukiko were sweating and looking at each other, smiling and exhaling hard.

"GEEZ! Do you two always have to make a Shadow fight look like you've had sex?!" Chie asked.

"CHIE!" Yukiko said, blushing.

"Whatever works," Charles said.

"CHUCK!" Even more red.

They then went up the stairs.

"Say Teddie, you sure there's Shadow activity on the top floor?" Yosuke asked

"I'm beary positive. I've never gotten the smell of so many grizzlies at one time before."

"Could they be remnants of the Contrarian King?" Charles asked.

"Beary possibly, Charles. They may not be powerful Shadows, but they may be many. Please be bear-ful."

They had reached the top floor, having stopped along the way for Chie to express regret at what had happened with her Shadow on the second floor.

They opened the door.

There were hundreds of Shadows. Hundreds of them just floating around or even flowing around on the floor.

But they didn't look as powerful as the other ones.

"This is probably going to be the best gift you two are going to get," Yu said. "I'd take it."

"Charles-kun, we can defeat these monsters, can't we?" Yukiko said with absolute confidence.

"Definitely."

"Well, then let's…"

"Wait!"

"Wait?" Yukiko looked puzzled.

"Let's remix this party a little." Charles had his phone out and selected a song from his mp3s. He then gave the phone to Yu.

"Yu, once I nod my head, press 'play.'"

"All right, but why?"

"When you have an effortless battle, you kill the boredom by romanticizing the fight."

"Romanticizing?" Yukiko asked with an arched eyebrow and smirk.

"You'll understand," Charles said with a smile. Then he nodded.

Yu hit "play." The piano riff that opened the song was familiar to Yu, but Chie and Yukiko didn't seem to know it. Yosuke did however, "Wait, isn't that…?"

"LET'S GO!" Charles said to Yukiko before rushing into the room.

**_Fly Me to the Moon (Infinity Climax Mix) - Bayonetta_**

Charles and Yukiko started to fight the Shadows. The Shadows reacted violently to their invasion, but with Reiko and Konohana Sakuya along they were not much of a threat.

That didn't mean they weren't a threat… Well, they were supposed to be…

Yukiko managed to take down two Shadows with her fan, while Konohana Sakuya were lighting several on fire. Reiko used slashes and Arm Choppers to take down several Shadows in one go. Charles had managed to slide under a couple of Hableries and impale them with his sai.

"AGI!" Yukiko said, trying to take down a couple of Pesces. "GARU!" Charles said, trying to take down a couple more Hableries.

When their spells didn't work, they switched. It was a little more effective that way.

A Hablerie tried to lick Yukiko, but Charles had tossed a sai at its tongue. _Nobody kisses Yuki-chan but me… well, actually, except for that one time, I haven't been kissing her._

Yukiko looked at Charles and said, "Domo Arigato, Waldo-kun." Though she was smiling when she said it.

However, more Shadows had appeared to line up for attack. They were actually lining up for defeat. Hey were dispatched by the pair of teens and pair of Personas, so easily that they didn't have a chance.

Soon, it was all over.

Unfortunately, when Charles and Yukiko looked at the others…

They were all eating popcorn.

Charles sweat dropped.

"C'mon you guys, we're not that powerful!"

"Yay! I leveled up!" Yukiko said. This caused Charles to sweat drop some more.

_Junes Electronics Dept._

Minako had enjoyed herself in the arcade and did a little shopping as well. She had found herself some new clothes because her previous ones when she was at Gekkoukan were…becoming tight…in the… bust.

Minako was embarrassed at the thought that puberty kept marching on while she was comatose. Although, it made her feel a little sexier as well.

Though she was a little disappointed that Narukami was a guy that she DIDN'T have to tell, "Eyes up here!" She wouldn't have minded one or two looks…

_Waldo actually looked once during __DDR_, She felt flattered he'd do that, but she saw him looked embarrassed when she started to slightly turn her head.

_And I think he's more embarrassed than just looking at me. He truly loves Yukiko. I see it when in between classes he's trying to steal a glance at her._

_And perhaps, Shinji's greatest fear would come true if anything were to happen to her…_

_(The rooster crows once more, Minako-chan,) _Eurydice thought.

Minako sensed the return of the other Personas.

She had been idly looking at some Anime, when she had sensed them. She went to the TV section, where the others were.

"Hey, Chuck, you all right?" Minako heard Chie ask.

"For a moment, when we came back here, I thought I sensed…Oh, Arisato-san!"

"Why are you back here?" She asked. "I heard you were here, then you left this section, so why come back, and where did you go? I wanted to hang out with you guys."

"Sorry, Minako," Yu said. ""We didn't notice you before and so we had gone to…the Arcade."

"I was there for an hour and didn't see you."

"We went there after we checked the Clothing section," Yu said, trying to rally

"Yosuke doesn't seem to be the type for clothes shopping and I doubt Chie and Yukiko would have left that section without buying something." She folded her arms, especially at what Yu was doing. _Great! NOW he notices. I should have found a looser top._ "Frankly, I'm hurt. You guys appeared to be nice and then you lie to me. That's not how friends should act."

For some reason, Charles looked like he'd been struck, and struck hard. "No, Mina, no it's not."

"Arisato-san, we were not trying to avoid you. We had plans and they were not of an inclusive nature. My apologies if you felt hurt or left out," Yukiko said with reasonable formality.

"However," Yukiko continued. "While we cannot disclose all of our various activities to you, as you would not understand or believe, we will try to make a better effort to include you in the future… provided that in the future YOU are willing to share more with US."

Minako had to restrain herself from gulping. Not from Yukiko's attitude. No, Yukiko had tried to talk to Minako after she returned from the outing with Yu, who never asked what was bothering her, about the same issue. But she brusquely rebuffed Yukiko.

Obviously trust WAS a commodity in Inaba, and Minako had no more right to expect it if she wasn't going to give it.

So she decided to give it… on one condition:

"What were you guys doing?"

"Scavenger Hunt!" All five of them said.

"You're right, I don't understand. But, it was the other night when I bumped into Chef Aragaki, I…"

However, she still never mentioned her mission or exactly HOW she knew Shinji.

After all, they still didn't answer her questions.

There was SOMETHING going on.

And worse, she could be seeing a new Strega…

And Charles Waldo was the unknowing pawn.


	32. Chapter 31: Print the Legend

**A/N: I'm back. I enjoyed the Salt Lake ComicCon, however there were a LOT of people and I was disappointed that there was only one girl who APPEARED to Cosplay as Yu Narukami. Lotta Deadpools and Boba Fetts, though.**

**I'll probably have the next Chapter tomorrow. So, I'll try and have something else for you that I've been wanting to do...**

**Please Read and Review**

**I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 31  
May 4/5, 2011**

**_May 4th, 2011_**

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

"I feel bad for Minako-san," Yukiko had said.

Charles and Yukiko were having a picnic of bento (boxed lunches) at Samegawa. Yukiko had been a little surprised that there weren't more people there. Charles suggested that since it was one of the biggest Japanese Holidays a lot of families went to Tokyo Disneyland instead. Yukiko wondered about that.

"What makes you say that, Yuki?" Charles asked.

"She had this boy that she loved, and then when he got shot in a robbery and left comatose, she's told he'll never wake up and then she falls in love with her boyfriend's best friend, because that's what she thought her boyfriend would have wanted and then he wakes up out of the coma and she finds out he was unhappy with her lack of patience. It's awful."

"I suppose you're right, but how was she to know he would come out of it. But then again, medical science isn't perfect. Still, Minako made a hard decision and unfortunately fate pulled a cruel gag on her."

They ate for a few minutes.

"This is really good, Chuck, where did you learn to make bento?"

"I sort of taught myself. While I was waiting for approval, I decided I would learn to make a few things. One of them was bento."

"You must have learned fast, because it has a flavor to it that I could just die from," She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well, I hope you meant that as a good thing, Yuki."

"Why didn't you bring Nanako, though? I wouldn't have minded and she felt disappointed about not being able to have a picnic, tomorrow."

"Her disappointment stemmed more from Dojima-san not being able to get today and tomorrow off. She really wanted him to take off Golden Week for once. He usually has to cancel because some big case crosses his desk. Though now that he has Adachi-san, he should be able to push some work his partner's way."

"I take it, though; you think Nanako would have not minded you going on a picnic with just me?" Yukiko asked, her curiosity piqued.

Truth to tell, Nanako WAS disappointed at first, until Charles had to explain the "someone" he was going with was Yukiko. Then Nanako did a complete 180 and winked at Charles.

Which made Charles wonder what kind of Anime Nanako was watching.

"When she heard it was you and I, she seemed to want to push me out the door." Which was also true. Besides, she Yosuke, Yu, Kou, and Daisuke are hanging out in Okina."

"Probably to see that Risette movie," Yukiko said, rolling her eyes.

"No, I called Daitaka-san, even though I hate his guts for what he did to Chie, and asked him to only let Yu, Kou and Daisuke in 'You Only Love Twice.' Yosuke had to sit and watch Yellow Submarine."

"You did not call. That would be too mean to Yosuke and Chie. You would be a bad friend for that type of prank," She said laughing.

"I got 2/3 of the way dialing before I figured out exactly what you just said. I just can't talk to that guy."

"Would you be this supportive if I had lost my virginity?" Yukiko asked hesitantly.

"Yuki, I supported Siobhan after she had slept with a boy she really liked, but was just using her. Her reputation was the same as yours."

"And that reputation is?" She asked dangerously.

Charles looked into her eyes and said straight out, "That you're a nice girl who would never do naughty things with boys for the hell of it."

They didn't speak for a time.

"Charles, do you want to have sex?"

"WHAT?!"

Then she slapped him.

"OW! What was that for?!" He said.

"I didn't mean right now or necessarily with me!"

"I'm confused."

"I meant in general. Is that your ultimate goal for being with a girl? To have sex with them?"

"I see. It's not my ULTIMATE goal for being with a girl. Most people nowadays just want to stop after physically consummating the relationship. I don't. I want to be married. I want to have kids. But I want it to be at a point where everything lines up. The love my partner and I have for each other is never stronger; there's enough financial support to exist on and build a family on. My partner and I are very healthy. Those are the things I want to be in place so that when the time comes for the firstborn to show up, he or she will be loved, they'll be safe, they'll have a bright future with their parents."

"It seems you have your life planned out."

"It sounds like that, but I don't want to tempt fate too much. Suffice it to say, if I were to sleep with a girl, it would NOT be MY intention for it to be a one-night stand."

He paused.

"What about you, Yuki, how would you be on love and marriage and sex?"

"If I were to sleep with a boy, it would only be if I thought he was the kindest, gentlest boy in the world, and I wanted him to feel how beautiful I thought he was. But that won't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because once I'm 18, my father would have to start fielding offers for my hand in marriage. The Amagi name is a traditional name, and so there would be many suitors who would want to carry on the fine tradition. Or at least that's his qualification."

"So would he have you married off without your choice?"

"I don't have to marry them, but there may come a time where the inn is in financial straits, and he may have to reduce his selectivity. In that circumstance I would have no choice."

Charles's heart sank at the prospect of losing Yukiko to some man who may wish to continue the tradition of the inn, but may not love her.

"Yuki, I don't want that to happen. I lov-"

As if Charles was not speaking and therefore never heard what he was saying, Yukiko declared:

"That's why I REFUSE TO INHERIT THE AMAGI INN! I WILL MOVE AWAY FROM INABA WHEN I GRADUATE!"

Then she looked like a great weight was off her chest and shoulders.

"That felt good to say out loud." Then she looked at Charles. "Were you saying something?"

"Nothing of importance, Yuki. Nothing of importance."

Even though he was smiling, he was a man who was but a shell.

For he was a man whose heart was broken, you see. Broken because of the possibilities that she would either marry a man in an arranged marriage…or move away from Inaba to start life anew somewhere else.

Because he knew, either would happen while he was back in Utah, and he would lose touch with her.

He decided at that point… To give up on being anything other than her friend.

Because he really never had a chance at them being more than friends.

He had been fooling himself.

_(Hello, Hello! Anybody home?! Think, McFly! Think!) _Reiko said. (_You're quitting so soon?! Can I have a new host? Ai perhaps, or maybe Minako? I've seen STARS less dense than you.)_

_What's the point, Rei? She didn't even take into consideration as to what I MIGHT feel or at least ask MY opinion._

_(See people, what did I tell you? DENSE!)_

_I hardly think you need to be insulting._

_(Look Chuck, let me do the thinking. You'll only be hurting yourself with your self-pity. Think about it. Remember the episode of Seinfeld where George's inappropriate comment allowed Elaine and Jerry to date those people they had been waiting to break up?) Yeah? (If you're "there for her" enough, then she'll fall in love with you, if she hasn't already. Which would mean she'll declare her love for you.) Why didn't I think of that? (Because of what you've been through, you've had this tendency to default towards, "I'm gonna be disappointed anyway, why bother?" That's why this is your best chance. Because if you support her enough then whatever decision she makes about the inn won't matter, because she'll realize you love her enough to make her own choice. It's like what you told Chie the other night about "equal partnership?" That includes compromising and sacrificing.)_

_How do you know all this stuff, Rei? _

_(I dive into the part of the brain that you don't consciously use and gorge myself on the spoils.) _

_Do you happen to look at the…stuff?_

_(If you mean, "Do I look at Charles's more…Intimate thoughts?" Yes, I do. But I maintain an objective eye towards it.)_

_Thank You._

_(Though I did like the thought of Yukiko and yourself, and the California rolls.)_

_The less said about that one, the better._

_(It's not wrong for one to have sushi rolls served on your lover's tor…)_

_STOP RIGHT NOW!_ He thought in panic.

_(…)_

_(You're too uptight, Chuck.)_

"Chuck? Chuck?!" Yukiko said, snapping her fingers in front of Charles.

"Sorry, Yuki, I zoned out there for a few minutes, what were you saying?"

"I said I was thinking about getting a job certification license. I was thinking about Interior Decoration. What do you think?"

_(See? She's asking for your opinion, NOW, Selfish-kun. How do you want to play it?)_

"I could totally see you do that," Charles said. And he meant it.

"You won't tell anyone, will you? I don't want anyone to know yet until I feel ready to tell them."

"Believe me, if no one heard you shout just now, then your secret's safe with me."

_No matter how much it hurts._

Reiko spoke so softly in Charles's mind that it didn't even register to him.

(_His life is so sad. And it appears that she's never figured out his riddle, either. But I REFUSE to believe Charles-chan is right.)_

"May I ask though why you're doing this?"

"My shadow said she didn't want to Inherit the inn…And she was a part of me…so I figured that I should be true to myself… Do you think I would be making a mistake?

"I don't know, because maybe you're right, maybe the Inn isn't for you."

"_Thank you for your support," She_ said with a smile.

"_Don't mention it," He_ said with a smile in return.

_Maybe I can at least have her become my girlfriend. And maybe, even if she leaves Inaba, she'll stay in touch,_ Charles thought.

I'm glad Charles-chan is being supportive. I would have thought he would have objected because what he said last month about keeping the tradition going was quite special. .Perhaps that's why, because he believes after all this time so far, that the inn isn't for me and wants me to be happy.

That's why I didn't tell him the best part… Where I would go to after leaving Inaba.

_Though I wonder how troublesome it would be to get a student Visa in the States…_

_And if his parents would let me live with him in his room…_

**_May 5, 2011_**

_Shopping District, North_

Charles had been walking around the Shopping District. He knew Yu was going to be there, but he didn't want to tag along. He wasn't in the mood.

After what Yukiko had said yesterday, he just wasn't feeling happy. He didn't want her to leave the Inn. He was afraid she would be unhappy wherever she went to.

_Maybe I'm overthinking this. There's still time for something to happen where she would be disabused of the notion… But Rei was right. Yukiko's happiness MUST come first. _

_And I STILL need to rebuild my friendship skills. Especially if I happen to bump into some-_

"OOF!" The voice said after Charles had bumped into its owner.

"Hey, Punk! You tired of living or what?!"

"Kanji! Don't you have more lines than that one?!"

"Ohhh, Chuck-senpai, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Kanji. Like last time it was my fault."

"You really need to look where you're going, next time if I don't recognize you I may just punch you rather than threaten you."

"Then I appreciate your restraint so far," Charles said with a smile.

After dusting himself off, Charles noticed he was in front of a store. Its sign read "Tatsumi Textiles."

"Is this your family's shop?"

"Yeah, it is." Kanji looked embarrassed.

"Why are you embarrassed, Kanji?"

"Because most people think it's weird for a guy like me to be from a family like this."

"My purple Bunny would disagree with you there. Plus, while Textiles is not something I'd be interested in in the States, being here in Japan, the feeling is different, because textiles are more ingrained into the culture."

"Well, if you put it that way… uh what did you say, again?" Kanji looked confused.

"Oh, Kanji-chan, is this a friend?" An older woman in a Kimono asked.

"Who do you think it is, ya old bat? The mailman?" Kanji said rudely, which horrified Charles

"KANJI! How many times have I told you not to call me that? Especially in front of guests!" The woman was angry, but Charles seemed to notice alongside the glint of anger in her eyes there was a glint of…amusement?

"Yeah, Ma. I'm sorry." Kanji looked sullen.

She rolled her eyes and sighed and said to Charles, "Since I'm the one with manners, allow me to introduce myself, I am Tatsumi Keiko,"

"Waldo Charles. Pleased to meet you." He replied with a bow.

"Oh, so you're the boy Kanji gave that bunny to." She smiled at Charles.

"Ma, do we have to go through this?"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Kanji-chan."

"Ma…!"

"Oh very well," she said with amusement. The doorbell on the other side rang. "Oh, customers."

"Sheesh!" Kanji said.

"My dad would have had a fit if he saw me talking to my mom that way. In fact I think any parent would."

"Yeah, well my Dad ain't here, is he? So what does it matter?" Kanji said with cold, bitter anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he passed away," Charles said contritely.

"Huh? Usually I tell a total stranger and they think I meant he walked out on Ma, and they leave us alone. What gives?"

"I saw the mourning in your eyes."

"Huh, nobody picks up on that. Look, Senpai, can we talk somewhere else?"

"What, afraid my being seen with you will affect your reputation?" Charles said teasingly.

Kanji got angry. "Look, Waldo. I ain't afraid! OK?"

"I was just teasing, Geez!"

_Samegawa, The Hill Overlooking Town_

"Look, Chuck-senpai, you oughta know… I normally don't knit stuff for people. I've done it a few other times, but I don't want people to think I'm…" Kanji exhaled. "Anyway, I heard what happened to you on the news and I felt bad, because here's this guy, coming to Japan for foreign exchange and his first week he was kidnapped. Normally, I don't give a rat's ass. Bur then I heard from that Police Chief how "courageous" you were… I figured you deserved a little something."

"Domo Arigato, Kanji-kohai" Charles said. _Wow, Kanji was able to spin gold from the Chief's bullshit._

_"_But Kanji, you ought to know, I didn't…"

"Do anything courageous? Cops like that like to overdo praise. I knew you were probably scared but you didn't let it get to you."

"Yeah…Yeah I was scared."

"Don't worry about it, Senpai. I figure if the same creep came after me, I'll kick their ass if they try something."

"You mean like you did with 130 bikers?"

"ONE HUNDRED-THIRTY?! HELL NO!" Kanji looked surprised and angry.

"The legend precedes you and is apparently growing," Charles said with a playful smile.

"It wasn't one hundred and thirty. It was twenty. And they were drunk."

"Well, that explains how a middle-schooler could kick a bunch of biker's asses."

"You don't know the half of it. See these guys were roaring past on the highway just past the North end of the Shopping District. South end it's nice and not too loud. North end, where we're at, gets the worst of it. Anyway, the engines are keeping my mother up at night and she gets tired. One day, she started noddin' off and a customer decides, she wants free stuff. I stop the crazy chick, but then, I decide enough's enough, so I decide to take them on."

Problem is, they ain't gonna be scared of a kid with black hair. So I decide to bleach it blond, just so that when they get the message the follow it. Cause no one ain't gonna mess with a guy the remember. Anyway, they're at this waterfront area along Samegawa that's almost like a beach. It's bigger than the one you've probably seen in the flood plain. They're just drinkin' and laughin'. So I introduce myself. They just laugh, until I tell 'em to stop riding their motorcycles near my place."

"They decide they don't like that or me, so they decide to take me on. Problem is, I learned how to fight. I knock their asses to the ground one-by-one. Even their leader, who wasn't this big ass mean SOB. I mean he was tall, like that guy who's playin' Magneto in that film comin' out, but he wasn't burly an' tall. He went down quickly too."

"So that's how you took all of them down?" Charles asked.

"Well, there was this nerdy guy, you know, the one who's nerdy but can still be a biker?"

"I hope he wasn't the twit from Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and The Damned. I hated THAT guy."

"Nah, but probably got him for inspiration. Anyway, he managed to hold his beer a lot better than the others and so, I had to fight his scrawny ass for 2 minutes before he finally went down."

"After that, they behaved, but then some kid got wind of it, because one of the bikers was his older brother, then next thing you know, I'm this badass legend."

"Well, why do you act like you're mean all the time? You seem like a good guy."

"Senpai, no offense, but I ain't gonna answer that question. It's too personal. But thanks for sayin' that."

"All right, I won't pry, but I'd like to think we're friends," Charles said earnestly.

"You don't want your reputation ruined hangin' with a guy like me."

"NOBODY chooses my friends for me, Kanji." Charles was looking firm on that

"You'll change your tune."

"That's what you think."

_Dojima Residence_

"The prime suspect in Monday's ATM robbery in Northern Inaba was arrested earlier today," The news reporter intoned. "The alleged thief is Pumena Sushin, a 26-year-old former employee of the company who reported the stolen vehicle. According to the police investigation, Pumena Sushin was suffering from a gambling addiction and had owed several thousand yen to an overseas bookmaker.

"An inside job. Well, there goes my key left in vehicle theory," Charles said, disappointed.

"I'm home," Dojima said. He brought in two bags. One with food, the other was filled with…something.

"*sigh* How many days is he gonna call in sick? These rookies sure are…" Dojima was saying.

"Welcome back!" Nanako said excitedly.

As Nanako began removing the containers of food from the one sack, Dojima said, "Nanako… I'm sorry I broke my promise again…" He looked very disheartened.

"OH! Um, my big bros and their friends played with me instead."

Looking at Yu and Charles, Dojima said, "I see… thanks, guys.

"Nothing to it," Yu said.

"Glad to help out," Charles said, smiling.

"Oh, what's in the Junes bag?" Nanako asked excitedly.

Dojima chuckled and said, "Good eye. Well, today is the 5th of May, isn't it? That means it's Children's Day…"

He then took out a T-shirt from the bag, and gave it to Nanako.

"Ohhh, a T-shirt! And it has a funny picture on it." Nanako said happily.

"Now, I'm not saying you guys are kids, but fair's fair." Dojima then pulled out 2 more items from the bag.

They were swim trunks.

Charles's were a nice navy blue color.

Yu's were light purple, with green and yellow stripes with green arrows bordering a yellow box with a heart with a cupid's arrow through the heart. Charles had to restrain from laughing.

Not at the trunks. At Yu's distant uneasiness at them.

"Swim trunks, huh? They seem well made!"

"Well, all right. Good. Glad you like them!" Dojima said, not seeming to get that Yu was very reluctant at the design.

"Dad, Big Bros, Let's all eat together, OK?" Nanako said.

"That's an awesome idea. It's been ages since we ate together." Dojima was smiling.

"Yeah, way too long, we need to dig in before the steak gets cold," Nanako said.

Yu smiled at the happy domestic scene.

The evening turned out wonderful.

_Boston, Massachusetts_

"…In conclusion, it appears that Caitlin Reilly does have The Potential and despite her brusque attitude, is willing to _'kick wicked Shadow ass.'" _Therefore, she will be returning with us to Port Island, just as soon as she can get her other affairs settled."

Mitsuru was relived to finish her log entry. While the Dark Hour was gone there were still those out there who had The Potential to develop the Power of Persona. Mitusru felt it was necessary to build their ranks. That being said, she hoped Reilly would be sharpened to a finer tool.

A call came in on her private line. "Yes, Report."

A chuckle was heard on the other end, "Honestly, Suru. You must be tired if you don't even check your caller ID."

There were only two people who called her Suru for short. One was unavailable, the other was his sister.

"My apologies, Arisato…"

"Minako, we agreed that because I was not on your recruiting Mission you would still call me Minako," Minako said sharply.

"My apologies, Minako… I suppose you are right, given that it is late at night in Boston."

"Please don't overdo it, Mitsuru, you have to get rest."

"I appreciate the concern, and you are right. I will sleep in late, as I was already planning a day off for everybody. What is your progress?"

"I think that the fear they may be Strega or potential Strega is a real one. But I don't think Char… Waldo is a willing participant."

"Gun to his head?"

"Pawn played for a sap."

"That…would be much worse than my scenario." Mitsuru said sadly.

"Why is that?"

"Because I reread his entire file, including the request for intervention. Junpei was wrong, I was sober when I read it the first time, but I forgot."

"Why?" Minako was curious

"My friend needed me after she broke up with Akihiko."

"Oh." Minako had no other reply.

Mitsuru continued, I do believe though, that regardless of scenario we could extract him and put him under SO protection.

"That…may be difficult. He's so in love with Amagi he may reject anyone who would suggest anything ill towards her character."

"It would be very hard for him to deal with, but he may have no choice." Mitsuru looked at the notes she made on the file. HE came from a happy, loving household, but that stopped once he stepped out the door. With the exception of a few friends, he had no emotional support, no ties, no anything. His family was it and he apparently wanted more.

_He just wants love and acceptance, so he won't end his days in darkness and despair, _Mitusru thought.

"Minako, what has made you change your viewpoint on the other four, if you don't mind my asking."

"They were all being secretive on the 3rd. In addition, Narukami didn't even pay any sort of…primal…interest in me until I wore my orange shirt from my Gekkoukan days."

"I see. Well then, _tres bien_," Mitsuru deadpanned.

"Mitsuru!" Minako said shocked.

"What is your plan, now?"

"I'm not sure, their secretiveness has me worried, but I would prefer to gain more evidence. I'm just letting you know so in case something happens…"

"The guilt I feel will say, 'I told you so' - Minako?" Mitsuru asked, slightly amused

"Yes."

"Well, Carry on."

"I will, though exams are coming up."

"Midterms already? Well, then I will be disappointed if you do not score high."

"Well, I have to study first."

"Then I suggest you do so…there would be a… reward…waiting for you."

"Then I would say it's… 'beneficial' you're my friend," Minako said, saucily

Mitsuru blushed at that.

'I wish you continued success, and be careful."

"I will."

The call disconnected.

_I certainly hope there isn't another Strega… And worse, I would hate that Waldo's faith and love in Amagi isn't misplaced…_

_Because a man needing love and is in love is very fragile thing indeed. _

_A thing that could destroy the entire world._


	33. Chapter 32: Thunderstudy

**A/N: Well, we're soon going to get the rescue of Kanji. But first I decided to adapt a social link and the scene that was said to have been added to Golden, the 5/7 Thunderstorm.**

**I also have, if you haven't seen. P4:IDBH: Vignettes, a collection of alternate, deleted, or expanded scenes that flesh out the universe in "I Don't Belong Here." Please read and review both projects. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 32  
May 6/7, 2011**

_Dojima Household_

"Damn! I wish that study session at Junes after school was more productive," Charles muttered under his breath.

Charles was at the coffee/dining table in the living room. Dojima was reading the paper at the breakfast table. Charles normally studied there, but on nights when Dojima decided to read the paper at that table instead of the couch, assuming he was home, Charles had been…uncomfortable.

Dojima appeared to scrutinize Charles occasionally, just to make sure he was studying it seemed. Charles was already cramping his hand to the limits as it was due to his disability writing things out. He didn't want his host to think he was slacking off.

Finally, Charles had just gotten frustrated, but politely asked if HE had been bothering Dojima. Dojima replied in the negative and looked a little sheepish, in his usual manner of slumping his shoulders and sighing. Charles then decided he would use the dining table. That way, he could relax a little bit.

Yu, who was more effortless at studying than Charles, was walking around the living room and decided for one-on-one time with his uncle.

"Oh, Yu. How're things? You should be used to life here by now," Dojima said. Then noticing Yu wanted to talk more he laughed and said, "You bored? Ha Ha, Have a seat."

Charles needed a break but he didn't want to stand up yet. So he decided to look over again what he wrote so far. He kept one ear open on the conversation, because he'd really wanted Yu and Ryo-san to bond.

"We haven't had time to talk like this since you got here, huh?" Dojima sounded a little hesitant…as if he didn't know what to say to his own nephew. That made Charles feel bad, because Dojima always knew what to say to Charles, it seemed.

"Uhhh… Well, how's school?" After finally finding a topic to discuss.

"It's fun, Uncle." _Middle of the road reply there Yu, but points for effort, _Charles thought.

"I see… That's good to hear. Your school days will be over before you know it," Dojima said with a smile. "Make sure you have fun while you can."

Dojima was nodding to himself, as if he was trying to clear with himself that he had said the right thing.

Then he looked troubled. "What else…? Oh, yeah… How about your friends?"

_You mean OTHER than ME, Ryo-san?_ Charles was starting to feel a little troubled himself.

"Looks like you made plenty of 'em," Dojima said, SOUNDING troubled.

_Six, maybe seven is NOT PLENTY for me, _Charles thought.

Dojima scowled for a second, and then went to a standard serious look.

"Look, I'm not saying who you can and can't hang out with, but… Well, you know what I'm talking about right."

_OMG! HE's going to give Yu…"The Talk"…THE "SEX TALK"… How he should be careful. Don't get a girl pregnant. It's gonna be THAT talk and Yu's gonna be embarrassed._

Yu answered yes and Dojima nodded, "So you did know what I was talking about."

Dojima was pondering something.

"For some reason, whenever there's an incident, there you are…"

_What the hell does that mean?! He's not implying something about Yu he SHOULDN'T be implying, is he?_

Dojima continued on his train of thought. "I wish I didn't have to consider this, but… the killings began around the time you came to town."

_W. T. F.? You're actually going there. You're actually going to blame your nephew. The kid you haven't seen since you helped pitch in for your Onee-chan and change his diapers, and ALREADY he's a serial killer. Just because of the timing. Really? Smooth, Ryotaro, RRREEEALLLL SMOOTH._

Then Dojima emphatically stated his reason for why he thought this, "My job is all about eliminating the random element. I look only at the facts."

_I'm gonna be eliminating the random element known as "booze," if I found out you had some this evening. PLEASE, Icarus-san, stop flying towards the sun._

"If you keep getting caught up in my job, then…"

Charles was about to intervene, when Nanako did it for him by asking politely and respectfully to her father, "What's wrong?"

Then Nanako scolded her father, "Big bro Yu didn't do anything bad."

"I-I know. I didn't mean it like that." Dojima looked flustered.

Nanako then looked sad and said, "But you're bullying him…"

"I'm not bullying him, Nanako. We were just having a little talk."

Charles was about to cough "BULLSHIT!" when it dawned upon him.

Dojima wasn't accusing Yu.

He was WORRIED about Yu.

It made sense. With the whole issue of Charles and Yukiko's disappearances and then Charles sudden reappearance, since there was no evidence to arrest Charles, it would stand to reason at some point…

The Inaba PD would have to start looking at Yu. Especially given his rising popularity in some circles outside of the school.

Charles figured it wasn't right now, though. Dojima was trying to head off trouble before it started.

He just didn't know how to word it. He'd never parented a teenager. Nanako was his first and only born child. It would make sense then that this conversation was awkward and confrontational.

Dojima knew how to handle a teenage perp better than he knew how to handle a teenage relative.

"It's getting late… get to bed," Dojima said kindly to Nanako.

Nanako wanted to make sure everything was all right before she went to bed. She decided to after Yu nodded and Charles quickly flashed a reassuring smile. "…Okay," She sullenly said.

"Sheesh… She's really taking a shine to you," He said, a little troubled, at Yu.

"Look… Just don't get yourself involved in anything dangerous. As long as you're safe, everything's fine. Your parents didn't ask me to raise your grades or anything. Unlike Charles's parents."

_O-ho, so the truth comes out. Now I know why he looked at me when I was studying at the breakfast table._

"You needn't worry about me, Uncle. Everything is just fine."

_No! No! No! NO! Don't phrase it like that. That's tempting fate of the "Famous Last Words" order._

"Things here might be a little different from what you're used to, but this is a good town. Though it's a little dangerous right at the moment…" Dojima said, worried. "Now then, it's about time you turn in. Get some sleep. 'Night"

Yu then left for bed.

Charles had spent a few more minutes trying to plow ahead from where he left off. But fatigue was setting in.

Charles decided to go to bed and wished Dojima a good night.

"Charles, a moment please. I know you heard. What's your opinion?" Dojima asked.

"Uhhh… I REALLY don't want to critique something that's your business Ryo-san…" Charles looked uncomfortable.

Dojima, though, tiredly smiled, "Please. I promise I won't get angry."

Charles sighed and muttered, "…hell with it." Louder, he said, "'Nephew, your appearance at the Yamano crime scene, along with your arrest with Hanamura at Junes has not gone unnoticed by others in the department, your arrival in town about the time the murders started doesn't help you. As a trained detective I look only at facts, but they don't look good for you. Nobody's looking at you right now but, if you keep showing up in this case then others will start looking hard at you. I'm worried because if that happens I can't and won't be able to protect you.' And then something along the lines of 'I know you're not the killer' would have helped."

"That simple, huh?" Dojima wryly laughed. "Yeah, that's probably what I should have said."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Charles replied, relieved.

"Is Yu staying out of trouble?"

"Jiminy Cricket can report that Pinocchio has stayed on the straight and narrow after a slight detour caused by Ebihara Ai."

"Oh, you mean his attendance issue." Dojima looked annoyed at Charles, because Charles didn't appear to have a good start.

"Yes, but what could I do? I tried to stop it and you still got the auto-call."

"Still, if Yu hadn't told me about her emotional problems, I don't think he would have been allowed to go ANYWHERE Golden week."

"Well, then it's good that he told you."

"Especially since I would have grounded you too, for lousing up your role of Jiminy."

"Denying me that picnic with Yukiko would have been the greatest crime known to man. I would have been devastated. DEVASTATED, I tells ya!"

Dojima just looked at Charles for a second, and then laughed. "You REALLY ARE easy to tease."

"That's what I've heard," Charles sighed.

**_May 7, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

It was raining.

_A dreary day for a dreary last day of classes before exams._

_…_

_I think I need to go to the Shrine to pray for good luck during the exams._

During Morning classes, Mr. Hosoi was teaching Classical Lit. Unfortunately he had that DAMNED puppet with him again. That scary, squeaky voice…

Charles cringed.

A girl asked Hosoi-sensei if he had picked up the latest volume in the "Bulled Teacher series," a series of Manga or light novels about some teacher. It was quite popular, but Charles had yet to read it. He replied he wanted to get it home before it got wet, as he's previously purchased it. And then he asked for a spare book cover before he remembered he was a teacher and this was a class. Which made every student groan, except for Yukiko, Yu, and Charles.

The subject for discussion was "Kokoro" by Natsume Soseki.

Hosoi-san decided to ask a question about Soseki-san, the writer, before plunging into the work. "I'll ask the American, Waldo."

Charles stood up. All his friends looked at him.

"Waldo-kun, Do you know how Natsume Soseki translated the English phrase _"I love you" _into Japanese.

NOW the whole CLASS was watching him.

Charles was sweating. His mouth was dry.

This wasn't a test but it felt like a test situation.

The loud ticking of the wall clock…COMPLETE with the loud sound of the minute hand moving. The individual who gnaws on a pencil eraser loudly, because they can't chew gum. _Oh gee, thanks a MILLION, Chie!_

_Rei, REI! Help me!_

_(Personas don't help their hosts cheat)_

_Is it really cheating since the Persona is supposed to be an aspect of myself?_

_(…)_

_(Yes, it is) _Reiko replied.

_Thanks a million. Well, then I guess I'll have to THINK like a teacher. I'll rule out "I love you," As the question is not a trick one, but I'll guess if this were a test he would have thrown at me, "I love thee" So take that out of the picture. He would probably shake things up with a conversational translation, rather than a direct, such as "I could die," or "Living is meaningless without you…but that changes the intent. So I need something that doesn't sound like the intent is being translated, but it actually does fulfill it. The "Cheshire" Translation, as I call it. That would be…_

_Wait, I remember when I was looking through the text book last night, I noticed a phrase. I was too tired to focus on its translator/author. But I know what the phrase is._

"'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?' Sensei."

This surprised Mr. Hosoi. "Oh, you're very knowledgeable. Yes, he translated it as, 'The moon is beautiful, isn't it?'"

The class was impressed.

Yukiko looked impressed.

"By the way," Hosoi-san said, the person who translated 'I love you' as 'I could die' was Futabatei Shimei, another prominent Meiji-era writer, though it was translated from Russian. Back then, in Japan there wasn't the same direct expression of love that we have now, so they had to get creative."

"I like creative," Charles muttered lasciviously to himself.

Thinking it was directed at her, Yukiko blushed.

"It's a subtle, endearing translation, much like the Japanese language itself," was Hosoi-sensei's final word.

After school, the rain clouds had turned dark and foreboding.

Which was punctuated by thunder. This made Chie uncomfortable.

Yosuke turned up after having gone to his shoe locker and said, "Hey Chie, I bought you a new copy of that 'Trial of the Dragon' flick. It was a 'Greatest Punches' version for 980 yen. If I knew then, I'd have just replaced it instead of buying you grilled steak."

The lightning and thunder were getting closer.

"Kuwabara! Kuwabara!" Charles said.

"Charles-kun, where did you learn that lighting ward chant."

"From Colonel Volgin in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. When I found out it was Japanese I decided I would try it in a thunderstorm."

"Didn't Volgin get killed by lightning in that game, Chuck?" Yosuke asked

"Well, it's not 100% foolproof," Charles replied, sounding less confident.

Another strike and boom. Leaving Chie VERY uncomfortable.

"This is CLEARLY getting closer…" Chie said.

Yosuke decided to tease her. "Huh…? What are you, scared of a little lightning?"

"Quiet, you! I'd be a goner if even one of those things hit me." Chie was angry and frightened.

"Chie, as long as we're inside, nothing will happen. I mean, I'm not a fan of thunder myself, but I've learned to deal with it in the daytime."

A closer lightning strike and thunder boom were heard. Charles flinched a bit and Chie covered her ears and closed her eyes as she went, "Eek!"

Yosuke seemed to have no sympathy for Chie, "Hahaha, you're freakin' out way too much. C'mon, shouldn't weather like this help with your kung-fu training? A bolt of lightning would hit and it'd give you the inspiration for a new move! There was a scene like that in your DVD, wasn't there?"

Through angry tears, Chie said, "You jerk! You don't even care how I feel!" Then looking towards the ceiling, Chie implored, "If lightning has to strike someone, let it be this guy!"

Lightning didn't strike Yosuke…

But it definitely hit a power generator, because the lights went out.

"Huh? Is this a blackout?" Yukiko said with surprise.

"That's what you get for saying that stuff, Chie," Yosuke said, annoyed.

"That strike was very close, I felt it rattle my teeth," Charles said. Then he noticed, "Yuki, when did you grab my hand with both of your hands?"

Indeed, she had both of her hands wrapped around his left hand, as he had been facing Yu and Chie. But Yukiko hadn't been afraid of the thunder…

"I guess the lights going out startled me, Chuck," Yukiko said, with a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it."

"…Looks like I better hurry up and head to work. Depending on how well produce sells today, I might get a little bonus in my pay for the week."

"But how, Yosuke, won't most people blanch at the thought of going out with lightning about?" Charles reasonably asked.

Yosuke seemed to have that covered, "Chuck, This weather may keep customers away, but I gotta do my best if I'm going to save up for a motorcycle!"

"Oh, so that's why you needed me to cover you for the steak on the 25th," Charles said interested and his curiosity satisfied. "Well, then. I have no problem, PROVIDED, I be the first to see said motorcycle."

"A reasonable request, very well, Chuck. You got dibs."

"Domo."

Yosuke's phone rang.

"It's from my manager…" Yosuke said, sounding confused. "Hello?"

"Yosuke-kun? Ummm… some of the power in the store is out after that lightning strike," Charles heard the manager say, which made Charles turn pale. _Did I jinx Yosuke?_

"Could you come in early today? All the refrigerated shelves have stopped running. It's looking like we'll have to close up the produce section early today," The manager said.

"Wait, what?! But my pay…

"Anyway, I need you here to help deal with this mess. I'm counting on you! Goodbye!

"Wai..." Yosuke started to say, but the call hung up.

The rest of the Persona-users sweatdropped at what they had heard.

Yosuke gave the dirtiest look to Chie.

"What're you looking at me for?!" She said.

"Ugh, why did this have to happen?!" Yosuke said frustrated.

"You didn't immediately chant 'Kuwabara', after Chie had requested of the gods that lightning strike you," Yu said.

Chie looked at Yukiko and said, her previous panic returning, "Hey Yukiko… can we just go home?"

Yukiko smiled and said in reply, "Chie, do you know this story?" Chie looked confused.

"A girl forgot her homework, so she snuck into school in the middle of the night, but she suddenly needed to use the bathroom," Yukiko was whispering in a specific way. Which Charles recognized.

_Is Yuki telling a…? _ Charles was shocked Yukiko would slip into "space cadet" mode, after Chie had requested to go home right away.

Although he had to admit he did find Yukiko's space cadet mode adorable.

Charles knew basketball practice was going to be cancelled, so he figured he'd have a little time on his hands, before he had to go home to study.

"She ventured into the girls' room, where all the lights were off. No one should have been there, but in the mirror…" Yukiko continued.

"Hold it right there! What are you talking about?!"

"Huh?" Yukiko said, surprised. "It's a ghost story. I thought you liked them."

"Yeah, but why tell it now?!"

"Maybe she wanted to take your mind off the thunder, Chie," Charles said gently.

Charles's explanation didn't really help as Chie was on the verge of tears again.

"Don't cry, Chie. You handled your Shadow, you can handle this." This came from Yu, who actually sounded something other than deadpan for once.

"Thanks… I'm glad you're here…" Chie replied.

"Well, I'm useless," Charles said.

"*sigh* Why don't you just have him escort you home, Chie?" Yosuke said.

"A-are you making fun of me?" Chie said, starting to become angry again.

Yosuke replied, "Well, yeah. With how freaked out you are, can you blame me?"

The lights came back on.

"Oh, the power's back! C'mon, Yukiko, let's go home!"

Yukiko picked up her briefcase.

"Can I escort you ladies back home?" Charles asked.

"Chuck, you better not be making fun of me, too," Chie said angrily.

"No, I legitimately had this idea in mind before Yosuke teased you."

"All right. But no jokes, understand?"

"Yes 'm."

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

Charles escorted Chie home, but then because the bus stop was in the opposite direction, Yukiko decided to stop off at the shrine for some reason.

Once Chie had calmed down she thanked Charles for his attempts at helping. She even gave him another peck on the cheek.

If Yukiko was jealous, she didn't show it. In fact, she seemed to be happy about it.

Charles was aware about how praying at a shrine worked. He had to come up with a prayer, then actually pray, then put some yen in the ema. Better yet, he had found that Shrines were, despite their Shinto heritage, non-denominational.

Yukiko looked at Charles while he prayed. He didn't want to say his out loud. She decided neither would she, given the private nature of her prayer.

_Please help me become a woman worthy of Charles-chan._

When done, they both put their money in the ema.

"I won't ask what you prayed about, Chuck. But do you think our prayers will come true?"

"I hope so. Are we still on for studying tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, though I believe we should invite Minako-san with us, because Chie will most likely study for a while, and then blow it off."

"I hope not, or at least it's not a long break. From what I hear her parents want her to get into the 90th percentile this year. With the hopes she'll achieve that plus be ranked in the top 20 at the end of second-year," Charles said with concern.

"There are at last count 89 students total in all three classrooms, and Class 2-2 is the only class with students who can achieve top 20 ranking," Yukiko said with the same concern.

"Well, hopefully she can get off to a strong start."

They had reached the bus stop and closed their umbrellas, the sun was starting to shine and the clouds were clearing out, though it would be cloudy again the next say.

"Having Mina would be fine. I think I need to clear the air with her about something, anyway."

"Such as?"

"It's private, but I'll tell you after I talk to her about it."

"Why can't you tell me about it now?"

"I…don't want to make it harder for her than I have to." Charles took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose."

"I don't understand."

"You will, Yuki." Charles put back on his glasses.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"You WILL tell me though, right?"

"Yes, I promise. I'm worried if I tell you now it'll make a bad situation, or what I perceive to be a bad situation, worse."

"I don't like the idea of you keeping secrets."

"I don't think of it as keeping a secret."

"Oh?"

"I think of it as tabling a discussion until the right time comes to bring it back onto the agenda."

"Very well. I trust you."

"Thank You."

Her bus came.

"See you tomorrow" He said with a smile.

Despite the discussion they just had, she warmly smiled and said, "Mata ne."

She smiled at him out the window where her seat was.

_I trust him. I have to if I want to be a woman worthy of him._

She paused in her thoughts.

_Perhaps I should be more honest with him though._

_He put on a brave front during the thunderstorm, but I could tell he was actually more scared than he let on._

_That's why I grabbed his hand with both of mine…_


	34. Chapter 33: Midterms I

**Content Warning: This Chapter contains Strong Language. Reader discretion is advised.**

**A/N: Meia42 correctly pointed out I did not advise Chapter 15 and 16 were updated with new material 11 days ago. So for those of You have not read those Chapters since last month, please go back and read them again, and My apologies for not stating they were updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 33  
May 8-12, 2011**

_Junes Food Court_

"SHIT! I hate Geometry," Charles said.

Minako and Yukiko looked at him with sympathy.

Mrs. Nakayama had thrown at them this semester Algebra, Geometry, Number History and Number Theory. All because she wanted them to understand the concepts that she was teaching in class, because by the end of the year they would have to have a basic knowledge of Calculus.

Charles had difficulty with Geometry.

"Charles-kun, you've done all right so far. I think you're just stressed out and worried that most of the math questions will be Geometry," Yukiko said, trying to reassure him.

"Charles," Minako added, "Unless things have changed, you're probably looking at…7 Geometry questions at the most. Nakayama-Sensei spent all that time because it is difficult, but if you calm down, then the answers WILL flow."

"Mina, Yuki… "

"Mina, Yuki… you don't understand. I nearly flunked Geometry in the States. I had to cram and study EVERY NIGHT my final 6 weeks last school year…just to pass with a B which was minimum for the exchange involved, because the States wanted to get someone of equal or greater GPA value. That was my worst grade. And now…I've forgotten most of it."

They looked at each other and then Minako said, "Look, try this, you just have to figure out the A, B, and C angles of scalene triangle. What you do is…"

Minako and Yukiko gave him tips on how to figure various things out…which refreshed his memory from his cramming.

Once done, he was more confident. They actually threw practice problems. Out of the 15, he only missed 4, but then they threw another 10. He missed 1.

"Thank you, ladies. I couldn't have done it without you," He said, smiling.

"Look, as hard as it is for me after a coma, it's probably worse for you because you're foreign exchange. I can tell that the pressure's on you. Don't let it. It'll be your first midterm. Don't sweat it," Minako said with a smile.

"Chuck, you'll do OK. We're helping you because we don't WANT you to fail. No one does."

"Almost no one." Charles looked sullen.

"What?" Minako said, as she thought he had been looking at her.

"Umm… I think I'll get more sodas and then we can move onto English Composition," Yukiko said.

"You think I don't want you to succeed?!" Minako said, a little hurt, after Yukiko left.

"No, not you. You have been a great help and a great friend for helping me. That's why this hurts me so much to bring up. In fact I don't WANT to, but I HAVE to." Charles looked VERY reluctant.

"I don't understand," Minako said.

"How do I put this…? Did Aragaki-san ask you to come out here to interfere with my chances with Yukiko?" Charles said fearfully, not of what he was asking, but how it would be taken

"WHAT?!" Minako was incredulous.

Instead of continuing in a confrontational manner, Charles deeply exhaled, and began again, not sounding mean, rude, or accusatory. "Aragaki-san confronts me in the elevator at the Inn on the 22nd. Accuses me of participating in the Amagi Challenge. I tell him off, tell him I'm not interested in Yukiko that way. 3 days later, you show up."

Minako said nothing.

"So at first, I wonder, why is a girl from Port Island here, now? I mean your need for a fresh start is valid. I've never doubted that. But I believe you were here for something else."

"And that is…?" Minako said dangerously.

"To date me, so then I wouldn't focus on winning the Amagi Challenge."

Minako said nothing again. She had decided to let Charles spin his wheels.

"I think that because Aragaki-san owes the Amagis a great debt. He would be willing to pay them back by sending an ex-girlfriend my way. That way, you get to be happy. I get to be happy. And Yuki's parents get to be happy"

Minako said nothing.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" She screamed in anger.

"People looked at her like she lost her mind.

You think… you actually think that I'm some old girlfriend Shinji's done with, just to be tossed around to whomever?"

"No. I think, even though he may not want to rekindle with you… he still wants you to be happy, and somewhere deep down, he thought I'm bad news for Yukiko… but not for you."

She slapped him.

"You are THE worst idiot imaginable."

"I'm sorry," he said in a small voice.

"You can shove your sorry up your ass if your head hasn't taken up all the space. WHY?! Why would you think that of me?"

"I don't. I think you're a nice girl. You're very attractive."

"Don't get cute," she snarled.

"I'm not. I'm…trying to find out if your being here is a coincidence or if you're trying to get in the way of my happiness," Charles said, "The happiness I could have with Yuki."

"One reason, Waldo. One reason I shouldn't kick your ass and leave."

"Do you know what the Amagi Challenge is? I mean, really is?"

"Yes, it's where someone tries to win the coveted role of being Yukiko's boyfriend…or girlfriend since I had heard of a few girls wanting to get their hats into the ring. Or now, just a date." Minako was confused, but at she was calm enough to realize there was a point to this.

Charles shook his head.

"No, that's the public version, the one told so Chie doesn't kick people. The truth is MUCH worse."

"One day after practice and after Kou and Yu left, I was asked where I was on the Challenge. I told the guys I wasn't interested in the challenge. Being a drooling moron has its drawbacks."

"As you proved a moment or two ago," Minako said snidely.

"You could have said worse, and I wouldn't have minded. No…they laughed and told me that the Amagi Challenge wasn't to date her or be her significant other."

"Then what is it?" Minako said concerned. She guessed what he was going to say, but she was surprised at how.

"They said…" And then Charles said something unintelligible to Minako.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I couldn't hear you. Please say it again. Even if it hurts."

"They said… They said it was actually a competition to see who could be the first to… to….f…fuck her." Charles looked ashamed for saying that word,

He never even WANTED to say that word. It was too dirty to him.

He always believed sex was a part of love. He admitted there was sometimes lust involved. Even casual sex whether it was "friends-with-benefits," flings or even random hookups.

But he despised that word for sex. DESPISED it.

"So you think Shinji asked me to come out to Inaba, so I could date you, be happy, and show you that there was more to love than…scoring?"

Charles nodded.

She slapped him upside the head, though not hard.

"OW! Why did you hit me there for, instead of somewhere else?"

Minako smiled. "I think you were just stating random things that, in your head made sense to you, but sounded idiotic to anyone else. So, I'm trying to reboot your brain."

She continued, "Look, Chuck, may I call you Chuck," he nodded. "I'm here for a fresh start only, Chuck. Besides you're not my type. My type is the guy who's NOT taken. As far as I'm concerned, you're taken. She just needs to make the move on her part to make it official."

"Well, I'm sorry I pissed you off. I just thought…" Charles said.

"Look, I know that for you it seems too much like coincidence. Especially since Shinji and I are exes and are still trying to be friends out of all of that… But I'm not trying to get in the way. Really," She said with a smile again.

"I probably sounded like I didn't trust you. I do, but I had to…rule it out… just to be safe."

"Yukiko would be lucky to have a guy like you. While I can tell your attraction to her is both sexual and non-sexual, you would prefer it to be the latter that motivates you."

"Yes."

Yukiko returned with the sodas. So did you have a nice chat?"

"It was…cathartic," Minako said, with an enigmatic smile.

_Damn, he's not a threat with his Persona as much as his brain. If I didn't know better, I would say he was deliberately trying to rattle me. There seemed something very…detective-like in his manner, _Minako thought.

_Rei? Anything? _Charles asked.

_(Nothing. You rattled her well, Chuck, but I couldn't sense anything from her that would indicate she's lying.)_

_There's something about her. Like I don't know what… but…I meant what I said I trust her, I just need to verify._

_(Normally most Personas can't tell if an outside person's lying. But I think there may be an aspect of your Arcana where I can do that. It would make sense. To be of the world, you have to be AWARE of the world.)_

_That and the fact that this was all bullshit to see if she'd be a good girlfriend for Yu. I have no evidence that she's rotten, so I won't stand in his way._

_(Won't he be upset?)_

_He'll be livid. He'll see that it would be a betrayal._

_But he has to understand. He's been so nice to me. How could I be a good friend and NOT try to look out for him?_

_(Are you sure he won't be too angry?)_

_Rei, he'll eventually thank me for this._

_Dojima Residence_

"WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?!" Yu said over Charles slumped body.

Charles had told Yu what happened, which Charles knew was a bad idea, but he decided that he was going to be up front and take his medicine.

Yu, normally unflappable or at least nearly so, became flappable and punched Charles in the mouth…after he punched Charles in the stomach.

"Just a shot to the stomach and the mouth?" Charles said, smiling wolfishly. "I think you're losing your edge."

"I can give you more if you want, but then again, that IS what you want." Yu was displeased, but he unclenched his fist.

"To answer your question, Yu. You're my best friend here in Inaba. You're my first friend. Do you think I'm not going to repay you by letting you make a mistake?"

"My mistakes are mine to make, not yours to stop," Yu said coldly. "I think you went too far. That's not how friends are supposed to act."

"Then Riddle me this? If Yukiko was from out of town and you thought she was bad news for me, and you wanted to make sure I wasn't going to make a mistake…how would you have played it, Yu?"

Yu opened his mouth…and then closed it.

"Uh-huh, just as I thought. You would have done the exact thing I did if it had occurred to you." Charles sat up and leaned against the couch.

"Look, Yu. Being a friend IS hard for me, because I loused it up in 3 of the worst ways possible: Pushing most of them away, being a manipulative son of bitch…no offense to my Mom (Yu smiled at that as Charles finished), forcing friendships. So to be a friend, the way one is supposed to. Maybe what I did was heavy handed, and maybe it looks like I don't trust you. But I'd rather at least try to cover your back, than say, '…hell with him.' I'd be an awful friend if I didn't care about your getting hurt. I'd rather be safe than you being sorry."

Yu stiffened

He heard what sounded like glass breaking and a blue light flashed in front of his eyes.

Then he saw a card with the Persona Face on it.

Then he had heard the words from Margaret in his head:

_You have created a bond with the World Arcana. You will be blessed when you reach the bond's fullest potential, O Chosen One._

"I am thou, thou art I." Yu whispered.

"What?"

"I think we had a bonding moment." Yu was smiling at Charles.

"Really? I thought Yu enjoyed knocking me on my ass."

"We ARE friends, Charles. And while I don't appreciate HOW you went about it. I DO appreciate that you were looking out for me?"

"Clichéd as it sounds, what are friends for?"

Yu put an arm around Charles. "C'mon, we agreed to study Geography. Let's do it."

**_April 9, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

King Moron was not in a good mood.

"All Right, You little shits! You'd better have studied for these Midterms or you'll be on my shit list. I've got no time to hold your hand. Now stay seated and be quiet! And if you three give me ANY trouble, you'll be writing a 20 page report…SINGLE SPACED." Moron said that last to Minako, Charles, and Yu.

"What size font, Sensei?" Minako said, testing the waters.

"Don't push me, Arisato."

Charles and Yu were like a statue…which was easier for Yu since he practically acted like one most of the time anyway.

Moron handed out the test to everyone. Though he glared at the three.

"Begin!" Was all Moron said, satisfied no one would cause trouble.

Charles looked at the test for day 1:

**Q1: What is it called when muscles grow after exercise?**

**a. Overgrowth**

**b. Overcompensation**

**c. Overexertion**

_Shit! The days must cover ALL subjects. Not just the ones where the teachers rotate proctoring. And I also heard tell from Yuki that each classroom gets DIFFERENT question. And that's because the teacher in that classroom asks DIFFERENT questions._

_But to this question. If I remember from PE…Kondo-sensei asked this and Yu answered… "OVERCOMPENSATION."_

Charles circled the question in his test booklet.

Charles heard Yosuke groan and growl. Minako seemed to be doing well, getting up to speed in 2 weeks was no mean feat. Yu and Yukiko circled their answers. Though Charles heard Yu at Random times grunt in frustration. Just a grunt.

Time went on, Charles was unsure about the math question that involved an algebraic equation, but at least he showed his work, so he hoped Mrs. Nakayama would give him partial credit for that one.

**Q17: What is the year before 1 A.D. called?**

**a. 0 B.C.**

**b. 0 A.D.**

**c. 1 B.C.**

Charles circled "C" and moved on. _I still know that one cold._

Charles kept answering questions. His strengths were Geography, History, and English, but Math, Classic Lit and Philosophy gave him problems.

All in all though, Charles felt okay about his first day.

**_May 10, 2011_**

**Q45: Which of these types of numbers do not exist?**

**a. Amicable Numbers**

**b. Betrothed Numbers**

**c. Marriage Numbers**

**d. Sociable Numbers**

_If I remember correctly… The other 3 are supposed to not be in a committed relationship so… "Marriage Numbers."_

The questions were a little harder today. Plus, the numbering picked up from 41, the previous day having ended with 40.

Charles could sense Minako getting a little irritated. _She DOES hate Philosophy._

**Q57: "The rice cakes were on the table, but the girl wore a sorrowful expression. The girl's friend didn't know what to make of that. What is "that"? "**

**a. The rice cakes on top of the table.**

**b. Her sorrowful expression.**

_Kondo-Sensei's playing 50-50 here. I would kind of think it would be "B"…But one could make the argument for "A"_

Yosuke was growling and crumping his test book, Charles could hear.

**Q70: Who translated "I love you" as "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?"**

**a. Natsume Soseki**

**b. Futabatei Shimei**

**c. Fukazawa Yukichi**

_I was nearly humiliated. "A" it is._

_Yukiko moves her pencil so effortlessly. I wish my hand wouldn't cramp so much._

_…_

_I'm glad she loves me despite my disability._

**_May 11, 2011_**

Chie had already growled in exasperated defeat after one particular question.

**Q91: Who said, "As soon as laws are necessary for men, they are no longer fit for freedom."**

**a. Sartre**

**b. Nietzsche**

**c. Pascal**

**d. Pythagoras**

_I remember Moron asking Yu this one. I'll say Pascal…. NO WAIT! It was Pythagoras!_

Charles could hear snoring. He stole a look and say Yosuke was asleep.

**Q99: Which of the following is the highest mountain in the solar system?**

**a. Mt. Everest**

**b. Gula Mons**

**c. Maxwell Montes**

**d. Olympus Mons**

_When I heard that question, I thought Geography was staying on "Little ol' Earth," as Bugs Bunny said. So it is "D"_

_So a salute to Marvin Martian: "Oh, Yu have made me very angry. Very angry, indeed." *chuckle*_

There were only 30 questions today as there was an Essay question. The only one this Midterm.

**Essay Question: Assume for this question that the Japanese Diet is considering making it so Attorneys can represent the legal rights of Bonsai trees. Please state your position for or against.**

_I doubt I could open with "Moron, you ignorant slut!" So I'll just write my answer._

Charles did write an essay that while it would initially appear he was for those legal rights, he spent more time arguing the logistical nightmares, inefficiency, and a cost vs. benefit analysis. In other words, He just came up with big words and long sentences that were absolute bullshit. Saying "it's stupid…WITHOUT coming out and saying "IT'S STUPID!"

**_May 12, 2011_**

Yosuke wasn't there, for starters.

The answers flew from Yu's pencil.

Yukiko made it look effortless again.

Chie was raking too long on each question.

Minako took exactly 4 minutes on each question, circled her answer, and moved on.

Charles decided he would answer the easy questions first, to get them out of the way, and then focus on the hard ones backward.

When the test was over, Chie looked like she had lost her nose and her eyes were glazed over in this almost zombified anime/manga manner with little soul exhaustion stars rising up.

"Man, I'm glad that's over with." Yosuke was walking in the room. Moron had already left for the day.

"You didn't even show up today," Chie said.

"Hey, I figured I'd get the same grade anyway regardless of whether I showed up, so I decided to skip it."

"Man, wish I were that confident," Chie said.

Chie looked worried about something.

She asked Yukiko, "What did you write for Number fifty-seven? The one about what 'that' referred to in the passage?"

Yukiko replied, "Um… I put 'her sorrowful expression'."

Charles said, "So did I."

"Oh crap, then I got it wrong! I put, 'the rice cakes on top of the table'."

"Rice cakes…? Wait, was that what the story was about…?" Yukiko said with surprised discomfort.

"Yuki, it was 2 sentences… it wasn't much of a story," Charles said.

"Chuck, it was still a story," Minako replied.

"I know. I wasn't trying to embarrass Yuki." Minako nodded.

"Alright, I'm giving up on composition. I'm going to bet it all on geography," Chie declared.

_NO! Don't go "ALL IN!" _Charles thought.

"What did you choose for the tallest mountain in the solar system?" She asked Yu.

"Olympus Mons," came Yu's confident reply.

"Ack! Seriously?! I chose the wrong one…"

Yukiko smiled at Yu, "Oh, I put that one, too."

"Whoa, you too?! Then it's probably the right answer…" Yosuke said.

"It is...I put it down too because I remembered from class," Charles said.

Minako nodded.

"Sorry, Chie. The House ALWAYS wins."

"Chuck!"

"I'm not trying to be mean, Chie. I'm just saying; please don't gamble all your test scores in one subject."

Chie looked at him and then nodded in understanding. _I like it when and how Chuck explains himself. He always makes sure that if his first statement may end up sounding mean, he'll show he was actually trying to help, _Chie thought.

"*sigh* Boy, I can't wait for our grades to be posted in the hall where everyone can see 'em. Geez…" Yosuke lamented.

"So how do you think you did on the test?" Yukiko asked, having turned to Charles and Yu.

_Dojima Residence_

"Not too bad," Yu said to Dojima the same thing he had said to Yukiko.

"Ha! That answer seems kind of vague. What about you, Charles?"

"I think I did all right, but there were a few really tough questions. I hope I maxed out on the essay's 50 points."

Dojima nodded, "I think as long as you tried, you'll do well."

The TV then showed a report on the biker gangs on the area.

_I 'm still smarting over Yukiko becoming starry-eyed over hearing that Kanji was a legend. As in he was frickin' Elvis._

After answering Yukiko's question of how the boys thought they did on the exam, Kenuchio and another kid were talking about the news doing a special report on the biker gangs. And then Yosuke mentioned, without naming anyone, because it was a "rumor." (Actually, Yosuke never paid attention to Kanji's name being bandied about.) about how Kanji kicked ass in Middle school.

Then Yukiko asked, "Did you say he was a legend?"

Chie was dubious that Yukiko understood the same meaning.

Everyone but Yukiko had seen how hurt and insignificant Charles felt after hearing that.

_Yukiko's reaction had hurt Charles really bad. Now he's worried ANY guy will swoop in and try to impress Yukiko. He may even think I would try. I would never do that to him…especially since I traveled back in time a week to make sure she didn't die again…_

The report showed a blond boy with ear piercings and a nose ring, but his eyes were blurred. But the scar above his forehead was visible. He had been beating somebody up.

"Hey, what the [bleep] are you [bleep] doing here? Haven't you got anything better to do with your [bleep] time? Get that [bleep] camera outta my face!"

"Up to his old tricks, I see." Dojima looked disappointed.

"You know him, Dad?" Nanako asked.

"He's been in the station a few times, his name is Tatsumi Kanji. He's a boy who loves to fight."

Charles fingered his cellphone strap in the pocket of his jacket, especially the purple bunny.

"What was he in the station for?" Charles asked.

"Usually for fighting." Dojima didn't want to discuss it too much. "Look at that blurring technique. Anyone would know who that was!"

"Did he actually cause the fighting or was he defending himself and just copping an attitude?" Charles asked reasonably.

"Why does that matter?' Dojima was interested

"I'm just curious, Ryo-san," Charles replied.

"I…see. Well, it was possible that he was defending himself, but his attitude and reputation preceded him, that's why he would be in the station."

"Domo for answering."

"Now would you answer why that was important?"

"Because he's never been that way with me once he knew I was his Senpai. I like to think if he was willing to NOT beat me up, that he has a sterling character, a potential for good."

"I haven't seen it. He told me off a few times. Still, be careful not to get on his bad side."

"I'm always careful, Ryo-san," Charles said with his usual smile.

"So what was the Essay question on your exam about?" Dojima asked.

"Legal rights for Bonsai trees," Charles replied.

"Again? That school. I swear that principal is going to want to find someone who will defend those Bonsai trees in a cold, logical manner."

"I didn't… So, in other words…I'm doomed."

"Yes."

"Yu, promise me you will not date Yukiko during my academic hermitage." Then Charles hung his head down, anime-style.


	35. Chapter 34: A New Target

**A/N: I was on a tear the past weekend and wrote FIVE Chapters, because I had written a lot of material. And I still may not be done... Still, this is good as I will be spending a couple of days focusing on GTA V for PS3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona... I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 34  
May 14-15, 2011**

**_May 14, 2011_**

_Yasogami High School._

"Whoa… The weather report was right, it's started raining," Chie said, looking out the window. "Two Saturdays in a row… err… Kuwabara?"

It was after school. Charles couldn't fault Chie for being scared. Minako had left already, which Charles felt bad about. But she did say she had things to do. And then she whispered in Charles's ear in a friendly manner. "It's not because of you." Referring to the fact that the previous Sunday's discussion was water under the bridge.

"That means that the Midnight Channel will be airing tonight," Yosuke said in response.

"I hope we don't see anyone…" Yukiko said, looking a little gloomy about the possibility.

"As far as I'm concerned they can just keep rerunning mine because I laugh about it every time I think about it."

Everybody sweatdropped at Charles's response.

"Ummm, Chuck…why are you saying that?"

"Simple, Yuki. My Shadow was only embarrassing enough to get me in hot water with the law. Once that was over with, I feel more sanguine about mine. Yours, on the other hand…It was embarrassing for me to watch."

"I'm glad I never saw what my Shadow said," Yukiko said with a mixture of relief and discomfort on her face.

"It was pretty much what she said in front of us." Charles was displaying the same look.

"Well, if we do see someone," Yosuke said, bringing the discussion back on point. "Maybe we'll see some clue that can point us to the killer…"

"Well, everyone, don't forget to check your TV tonight!" Chie said.

"Umm…I'm sorry guys, I'm gonna have to beg off tonight," Charles said.

"What, why?!" Chie looked stunned.

"I'm tired, that's why. I was up until 3 studying from when we had midterms. I had basketball practice after we talked about the TV crew recording the Biker Gangs on Thursday, and I've had to stay up late last night because I had to watch Nanako and then the caffeine in the coffee kept me up until 2 this morning. Could you please let me sleep?"

"Well, what if Narukami goes to sleep waiting?" Chie replied.

Grrrr. Fine. I'll try, but don't be pissed if I fall asleep, and don't Yu wake me up if I do fall asleep," He finished by pointing to his roommate.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Yu said, deadpan.

Charles just eyed Yu suspiciously.

"It'll be okay, Chuck," Yosuke said. "All we ask is that you try."

_Dojima Residence_

It was 23:40. Charles had tried his best but sleep claimed him 10 minutes before.

Yu placed a blanket over Charles. And then he had pulled Charles's cell out of his hand. Charles had been texting Yukiko.

**Yuki: Chuck? Are you still there?  
Chuck: This is Yu. He fell asleep a few minutes ago.  
Yuki: I'm sorry to hear that.  
Yuki: Hopefully, nothing will show up.  
Chuck: I agree.  
Chuck: He…was very scared the entire time you were in there.  
Yuki: I know, Chie told me. But I don't think he's told me much about it.  
Yuki: But I'm glad you were all there for me.  
Yuki: Tell him good night.  
Chuck: I will. And one from me to you as well.  
Yuki: Oh yes. Good night, Yu-kun.**

The text ended. Yu turned Charles's phone to "sleep."

Yu looked out the window. It was almost midnight.

Yu walked to the TV. It started to turn on.

It showed a figure. The figure looked like a teenage boy. Yu looked back to make sure Charles was still there. He was.

This other boy was hunched over in a more aggressive manner. Like he was _"itching for a fight" _as Charles would say in his native tongue… Which was less and less now.

Yu looked at the TV again. The image was still on there until the 60 seconds were up.

Yu waited the 2 extra minutes in case another victim showed up, just like Charles had after Yukiko. Nothing.

Yu decided to call Yosuke, but decided to turn the volume down a bit to avoid waking Charles.

Yosuke hadn't known who it was either, but would discuss it with Yu the next morning with Chie, Yukiko, and Charles. Yu said not too early as Charles still needed some sleep and explained to Yosuke that Charles had indeed passed out several minutes before. Yosuke just said, "Well, he did tell us not to be mad. All right, but make sure you tell him what we did see, so he isn't left out. Last thing we need is for him to feel like we're not appreciated."

"I'm sure he knows he's appreciated."

_Somewhere, Somewhen_

Charles was feeling VERY appreciated.

He was in a darkened room. He didn't know if it was the Amagi Inn or somewhere else. He just noticed he was there in that room.

And he wasn't alone.

Yukiko was in there with him.

And she was as he was…

Naked.

They were on a futon. Kissing each other.

Then he looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back and said, "I'm ready, Charles-chan."

He moved lower and closer to her, caressing her body as she was caressing his.

And then he made the subtle movement that physically connected them

…

They passed a long while together.

…

When they were finished, he said… "I love you, Amagi Yukiko"

Her reply was, _"I love you, Charles Waldo."_

**_May 15, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

"Damn! Fluids again!" And then Charles wiped the blood from his nose.

_Junes Food Court_

They had all gathered at the food court. Charles was worried that the others would have been mad that he had fallen asleep. They assured him they weren't and even said they were sorry to expect him to stay up that late.

"Ahem," Yosuke said. "We will now hold a meeting on our investigation of the serial kidnapping-slash-murder case here in Inaba."

"Take a breath, Yosuke," Chie said rolling her eyes.

"Ooh! Then does that make this place our special headquarters?" Yukiko asked excitedly.

"Yes! Exactly! Nicely put, Yukiko," Yosuke answered.

"Special Headquarters. That does have a nice ring to it." Chie looked enamored of the idea.

_So did __"We Built This City"__ UNTIL you heard the song. I like the idea, but let's not overdo things past Special Headquarters. Because I don't want to wear special costumes._

Yosuke decided to get things back on topic. "Anyways, as for what was on last night…"

"What was that?" Yu asked.

"I saw it too!" Chie said. "I couldn't get a good view of the person's face, but it was a guy, right?"

Yukiko rolled her eyes and sighed. They knew what that meant.

They all paid Charles the 100 Yen each he bet them that it was going to be a guy next. "Domo Arigato," he said with a smile.

"He looked like a high schooler," Yu said.

Charles sighed and rolled his eyes. He gave back 20 yen to each of them.

"So that's how I looked on TV," Yukiko said

"Actually, that would have been the first night I was there, so yes, you would have been grainy," Charles replied.

"Wait a minute…" Yukiko said. "Didn't all the victims have one thing in common? That they were females with ties to the first incident?"

"But I already won the bet based on the gender thing…" Charles said sullenly.

"That's what we thought… but we still don't know who we saw," Yosuke said with a grimace.

"In my and Chuck's cases, the image on the Midnight Channel changed after I was kidnapped, right?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, the screen got clear all of a sudden and the programs looked like low budget-TV shows," Yosuke said. "Come to think of it, maybe Teddie was right… Maybe we were seeing Yukiko-hime from Mayonaka."

"But last night, we couldn't clearly see who it was," Yukiko pointed out. "Could that mean… he isn't inside the TV yet? If so then…"

"…He's still safe for now," Yu finished.

"Uh-huh, I think that's safe to assume," Yukiko said. "If we can figure out who he is, can we prevent him being taken?"

"At least a better job as a team than I did solo?" Charles said sarcastically in a self-depreciating manner.

Chie looked at Charles and said, "Chuck, you did try... You just got caught off guard, even though you were careful. No fault in that."

"If all goes well, Chuck, because I agree with Chie that you did as well as you could, we might catch the killer in the bargain," Yosuke said confidently…before reality hit him. "*sigh* but in order to do that we need to know who the latest Midnight Channel star is… I hate to say it, but I guess we'll have to wait another night and see what happens."

"Ahem… Well, that means if my deductions are correct… Though the image was hard to make out, and we can't say for sure who it was, it was definitely a young male," Chie said. "But if that's the case, it goes entirely against our prior assumptions… Since we cannot identify the person at this time, we have no choice but to wait and see what happens!"

"That's exactly what we just said!" Yosuke said annoyed.

"Shut up!" Chie said, embarrassed.

Yukiko started to chuckle. Then…

"Heehee, aha, ahahahaha! You're so funny, Chie!" Yukiko was laughing and slapping her left leg multiple times.

Sometimes she was laughing so hard, she missed and hit Charles on his right leg multiple times.

Charles looked at Yu and was blushing. Yu just smirked.

"Ahahaha, oh no! M-My funny bone…!"

"Not again… "Chie grumbled.

"Sorry, heeheehee!"

"This is how Yukiko really is, huh… Who'd have thought?"

Charles raised his hand.

"By the way, about that guy we saw? I get the feeling I've seen him before…" Chie said. "Pretty recently, too…"

Yukiko had calmed down from laughing at this point.

"Oh? You too?" Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing since last night…" Yosuke said in surprise.

_Probably thought he was the only one who thought that, _Charles thought.

"Well, let's check the TV again tonight and think about it more tomorrow," Yosuke continued.

"Heehee…" Yukiko said, starting up again with her laughing.

"Grrr, when are you going to stop that, you crazy hyena?!"

Charles mouthed, "I don't want her to stop and please don't call her a crazy hyena."

"Ahahaha! That's a good one, Chie!"

Chie looked frustrated and the two other boys sweatdropped, but no one wanted to tell Yukiko to stop laughing.

Charles's eyes were filled with love as he watched.

_Dojima Residence_

"Hey guys, welcome back," Dojima said. "By the way, do you boys go to Junes?"

"You should have called us if you needed something picked up," Charles said.

"Thank you, but that's not why I'm asking. I think Adachi's slacking off work and hanging out there. If you see him, tell him to get back to work."

Both boys agreed.

The boys then ate dinner with Dojima and Nanako, and then Charles and Nanako watched Loveline

_I really LOVE this show. Nanako does too._

Both boys went upstairs.

Charles played Mass Effect 2 for a while.

"I'm surprised Shepard's hair isn't long and black," Yu said in reference to the short and red hair.

"I created her before I moved here. I just haven't played for a while."

"Well, you seemed to be looking at Yukiko a lot today. I mean MORE than usual for you."

"I…had a dream of her last night…well us. She and I were making love. It was the most passionate time I spent with her…or at least that's what 'I' thought."

"Pretty intense, eh?"

"My nose bled, Yu. It's never happened in my sleep. I truly love her."

"Nothing new."

"But… Yu," Charles paused, "I… don't know what I'd do without her. If…we hadn't won the day… I don't know how I would have taken it."

"You didn't take it well," Yu murmured.

"Huh? I didn't hear what you said. It was so quiet."

"I'm sorry. I just said you wouldn't take it well."

"No, I probably wouldn't. This is why I don't blame you for murmuring. That would not be an easy thing to say. Still I'm so happy she's alive. I'm grateful for every day I spend with her. You're a good friend for helping me rescue her."

Yu flashed for a moment to another time, where Charles was not so kind.

_"SHE'S DEAD!"_ Charles screamed in rage, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He was pounding his fists on Yu's chest. _"YOU KILLED HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HELP! I HATE YOU, NARUKAMI, I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! I LOVED HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"I'm sorry, Charles…" Yu said softly.

"What are you sorry for, Yu?" Charles said with his warm smile. "I gave Yu a compliment and you're apologizing?"

"Well, I'm sorry for telling you, you're going to have to interrupt your game, it's a couple of minutes until midnight."

"That's right! I was worried, though. I thought you were going to apologize over some grave matter."

"No, and…thank you for the compliment."

"What're friends for? We have each other's back," Charles said.

_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_ Charles said.

"Yes, we do," Yu said with a faint smirk.

"Sometimes, Yu are just hard to read," Charles said.

It was midnight.

The TV flashed on.

The picture was a little clearer. It showed the high school boy fighting. Then he looked at the camera. It looked to Yu like it was…

"Kanji?!" Charles breathed in shock.

Yu's cell rang.

"Did you see that?" Charles heard Yosuke ask.

"It might be Tatsumi Kanji, if how Charles reacted was any indication," Yu replied.

"Yeah, I think so too. I knew I saw him on TV somewhere, and then I remembered he was on that Special report."

"I think Charles may know him more personally than that."

"What?! How?! He's one scary dude, he even told the camera person to 'get bent!' Anyway, we now have a lead, let's all get together tomorrow, okay?"

"All right," Yu said.

"Oh, I almost forgot… It's kinda off-topic, but as long as you are on the line, mind if I ask something?" Yosuke asked

"Oh?" Yu asked in reply.

"It's…something I've been meaning to ask for a while. So... what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let's not mince words: Which one's your type?" Yosuke asked

"My type? Both girls would be…Especially Yukiko…" He looked at Charles and said to Yosuke," But we know she's spoken for."

"Damn straight," Charles said.

"You sure, Partner? He may want accelerate things a little, otherwise you may have to take matters in your own hands…" Yosuke said in a singsong teasing manner.

_"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! I LOVED HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!"_ The "other" Charles said.

"I'm sure. And about Chie…I think while I could see myself marrying her. I think maybe you'd be a better match," Yu said.

"That is so not funny, Bro. Well, we'll talk tomorrow and this conversation was between you and me." Then Yosuke hung up

"So, if it's not Chie and it's not Yukiko… Could it be Minako?" Charles asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"DUDE! I saw you look at her chest at Junes. I could practically hear Marvin Gaye playing in your head," Charles was grinning from ear to ear

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Dude, your breathing became VERY shallow."

"Still exaggerating."

"You whistled coming out of the shower the next day and before that you had been very tense."

…

"You…may have a point," Yu conceded.


	36. Chapter 35: Investigation Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona, I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 35  
May 16, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

"The one who was on last night…It's THAT guy, right…?" Chie looked troubled.

The five had gathered around in the classroom. Fortunately, Minako had left for the day already. Though Charles was starting to wonder how she was spending her time.

And what that meant for Yu.

"Tatsumi Kanji, huh? He definitely didn't look like the social type," Yosuke said.

"Now there's an understatement. Isn't he really scary? Did you see the news special the other day?" Chie asked.

"Looks can be deceiving, Chie. He's been a nice guy to me," Charles said.

"Yeah…How come you still have a pretty face?" Yosuke

"Prettier than yours, Hanamura. Anyway, we bumped in the hallway after I had finished texting Yukiko. He got pissed, I told him to calm down and…at that point he recognized who I was and decided it would not be a good idea to piss off his Senpai. It was that day we had lunch on the roof and I joked about traffic. We bumped into each other again last Sunday. He's a nice guy. Little angry at times, but he's treated me well."

"Yeah, Chuck, but that's because he knows who you are and likes you for some reason, making you the exception, rather than the rule," Chie said.

"Well, I saw the special report," Yosuke said.

"You mean the special on biker gangs? I watched it too," Yukiko said. "He wasn't like that when he was younger though…" Yukiko said crestfallen at that last part.

"You know him, Yukiko?" Chie said shocked, because normally, Chie knew everything about Yukiko, or so it seemed."

"Don't be so hurt, Chie. She never knew about Daitaka and you actually having had sex," Charles whispered in a friendly manner to Chie.

She nodded at that. Charles was correct, still…

"Uh-huh," Yukiko replied, not having paid attention to Charles's reassurance to Chie. "But we haven't talked to each other in a long time. His family runs a textile shop, and we've been a customer of theirs for many years. So I speak with Kanji-kun's mother from time to time."

Yukiko thought for a second.

"Oh, why don't we go there now? We might be able to talk to him in person."

"Sounds good. At the very least, we can ask if anything strange has come up lately," Chie said. "I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark alley, but I'm pretty sure he won't fly off the handle at his family's store."

"If you guys are so concerned for your safety, then maybe I should just ask him?" Charles offered.

"Well, let's get going," Yosuke said.

"If anything goes wrong, we can count on you guys." Chie said to Yu and Yosuke.

Everybody but Charles then left the classroom.

"Guys? Offer on the table? Guys? Skycap?"

_Tatsumi Textiles_

They had reached the Textile shop, when they noticed that there was already a guest…

_What the hell is Naoto doing here? I lost track of her after the Chief of D's kicked her ass to the curb, because I wasn't arrested._

_I was wondering when her and my paths would cross again._

"Excuse me," Yukiko said.

"Oh, come on in, Yuki," Tatsumi Keiko said.

"That's it, I'll be going now," Naoto said.

"I apologize I wasn't more help to you," Keiko replied.

"Oh no," Naoto said earnestly, "You've given me something to think about. Domo Arigato." Naoto then quarter bowed and turned around to leave.

As she was walking out, she was casting a glare…

…At Charles.

"Chuck, what was that all about?" Yosuke asked.

"I-I'm not sure, Yosuke" Charles said honestly.

_Why the hell would she glare at me like that? She was eyeing me suspiciously for some reason. Does she blame me for her being sacked…?_

_Or does she still suspect me?_

"But if I see him, I'll ask him," Charles concluded.

"Yuki, you're as beautiful as ever!" Keiko said kindly to Yukiko as if she was Yukiko's aunt or grandmother. "You look more and more like your mother."

"You're too kind, Keiko-sama. Is Kanji-kun here?" Yukiko asked.

"No, I'm afraid he's still not back yet," Keiko replied.

"Oh, all right." Then Yukiko and Chie noticed Yu walking towards a scarf.

"I've seen this scarf somewhere before," Yu said in a low voice.

"Which one?" Chie asked.

It was a grapefruit pink scarf with a snowflake design.

"OOHHH, I know where. It was in that room. In the TV. Where all those faceless posters were!" Chie exclaimed in a low voice.

"Oh, that room. Where I vomited."

"You vomited?" Yukiko looked at him with faint disgust.

"I wasn't feeling well because of my stomach bruises and the freaky nature of that room made things worse," Charles said.

"Oh," Yukiko said, feeling bad she thought the worst of him.

"Was this Yamano-san's?" Chie continued, a little louder than previously.

"That's correct, were you friends of Ms. Yamano?" Keiko asked.

"Not exactly," Yosuke said.

"She had asked to have that scarf custom made for her." Everybody reacted to that with a start.

"Excuse me? Delivery," A voice said.

"I'm sorry, but I really must attend to this," Keiko said.

"No, it's ok, we really must be going," Yukiko said.

"Very well. Good day, Yuki. And to your friends. Including Charles-kun."

They all looked at him. "Nice speaking with you again, Tatsumi-san," he said. "What? I stopped by last Sunday!"

They all walked out but Yu stopped when he noticed…

"Kanji's right there."

"Shit, let's hide!" Yosuke said.

Charles just stood there with no intention of hiding. Yukiko grabbed him with every intention of him hiding.

Kanji was talking with Naoto. Though since the North end of the Shopping district was quiet for once, the Persona-users could hear everything that could be said.

"You…wanna have a… talk with me?" Kanji asked Naoto.

"Yes, I find you incredibly intriguing," Naoto replied.

"Well, I guess that's cool," Kanji was looking away when he said this.

"I'm very glad to hear that. I'll be waiting for you after school tomorrow." And with that, Naoto left.

"HE finds ME intriguing?" Kanji was blushing. "He's a dude who finds another dude intriguing… does that mean…?"

_I think that's very sweet that Kanji thinks that, but I wonder if he would be disappointed to find out Naoto's really a girl._

However, Kanji must have sensed that the team was looking at him, because he turned and then noticed them. He became angry. "Hey, what are you punks lookin' at?"

"RUN!" Chie said and everybody ran…

Except Charles.

_I would have thought Yuki would have been a little bit braver._

"Huh, what was their problem, Chuck-senpai?"

Charles had made no effort to hide. In fact, he was approaching Kanji.

"I don't know. But Kanji, I really needed to ask you something."

"Look, can't it wait? I'm not in the mood right now, 'cause I gotta think out some things."

"All right, but can I ask you after you speak with the boy that just left. It's important."

Kanji just looked tired. "Yeah, just…make it quick tomorrow willya?"

"I will," Charles said with a smile.

"By the way, Senpai? You saw that right? What did you think about what he said?"

"I agree, his finding you intriguing is interesting. So I hope for the best."

"I'm glad you're not like those others, Senpai."

"Don't worry about them. Your reputation's preceded you and they were afraid of pissing you off."

"You didn't tell them about…"

"The strap? Yeah, but I said it was a gift from someone but they preferred to be anonymous as they did not sign the card. You didn't want anyone to know you made it and so I won't tell."

"Thanks Senpai."

"All part of the service."

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

"Man, that was scary!" Yosuke said.

"He looked like he wanted to tear us limb from limb!" Chie agreed.

"He's not going to be easy to approach if his temper is that short," Yu concluded.

They were all catching their breath. Yukiko looked around.

"WHERE'S CHARLES-CHAN?!" She said, sounding very scared.

"I don't know, I thought he was behind us."

"KANJI COULD BE BEATING HIM UP RIGHT NOW!"

"I don't hear any screams of pain," Yu said.

"WHY ISN'T ANYBODY WORRIED?! WE LEFT HIM BEHIND!" _Why don't they UNDERSTAND?! He has a disability. He wouldn't last in a fight with an angry, more powerful boy._

"Yukiko, why are you scared? Chuck can take care of himself."

"NOT AGAINST SOMEONE ANGRY LIKE THAT!"

"Breathe, Yuki. It's OK"

She was stunned that someone was speaking, but the other three's mouths hadn't moved. She turned around.

"CHARLES-CHAN!" She exclaimed in relief, and then went over to hug him.

"And you're a dear friend to me, too. Yuki," He said as he returned the embrace. Then he murmured in an attempt for her not to hear, "Though I do want us to be more… I'm still too scared."

_He truly loves me, and yet I must carry on this façade of "friendship then who knows…?" for his sake. Because if it didn't work out between us. He would fall apart. I want to build with him so at the very least if things fell apart… HE wouldn't._

"You scared us, you know…" Then she said something she knew Chie would say, but Yukiko didn't care. "Idiot!"

"I'm sorry. I was going to ask Kanji, but I think he has other things on his mind. So I'll ask him tomorrow."

"I think we should run surveillance on him," Yosuke said.

"Is paying attention to me when I AM around EVER a consideration?" Charles asked exasperated.

"We just wanna know what business that younger boy had with him," Yosuke said. "I didn't say you couldn't ask, Chuck. Besides, aren't you curious what he wanted to talk to Kanji about?"

"Yes, Yosuke. I actually am…but I just think it may be a private matter and Kanji, like everybody else, deserves privacy."

"You don't want Kanji to be kidnapped do you?!" Chie asked.

"Well no, but…"

"Then we have to keep an eye on him! And also his family's store!"

"Why the store, too?"

"I was thinking the same thing. You see that scarf in there may mean that Kanji's mother may fit the victim profile," Yosuke said folding his arms.

"In fact, I would say the same thing," Yukiko said. "My mother would fit it more, since she directly dealt with Ms. Yamano."

Yosuke continued, "And Kanji's mother knew Ms. Yamano."

"So wait…You guys are saying that the murderer is trying to get their message across via the kids?" Charles asked.

"That's why we have to split up and stake out both Kanji and the store!" Chie said

Charles just shook his head in defeat. "All right, even though Yukiko and Yu haven't said anything either way, I can tell on their expressions you two win. BUT…I insist that Yuki and I stakeout the store. I'm not going to spy on Kanji, and obviously after today, Yuki-chan's going to want to keep me where she can see me…Umm, I am getting it right to use '–chan' for 'dear friend' aren't I?"

Yukiko just looked at him and then said, "Yeah, it's OK…Charles-chan." She smiled at him.

"All right, I think that's agreed then. We'll meet up tomorrow."

"Ummm, Yukiko, could I have your number for the investigation?" Yosuke asked.

"Ohhh, I see, so this was your plan all along?" Chie said in disgust.

"Her number is the only one I don't have, and the Y section of my contacts needs filling out," Yosuke said in his defense.

"While we're on the subject Yosuke, could you stop calling me late at night just to tell dirty jokes?" Chie asked annoyed. It makes you sound like a pervert."

"Hey," Yosuke said in annoyance, "I'm trying to have a conversation with Yukiko here."

"Ummm…I just remembered. I need to buy some tofu for dinner," Yukiko said in her "space case"' manner.

"She didn't even hear a word I said." Yosuke was now grimacing.

"Welcome to my world. And Yosuke… please make sure you only use her number for the investigation…because you're my friend and I would hate for friends to betray my trust."

_"I HATE YOU, NARUKAMI, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" _The flashback persisted.

"Charles, could you stay with me a moment, please?" Yu asked.

Yosuke and Chie had left.

"All right," Charles said with a frown. "I'll text you later, Yuki."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Chuck. We're going to be busy tonight as there is a business group coming in from a large Concern from Tokyo. We don't have an exact ETA, so I may be up late."

"All right…You don't need any help?"

"No, I appreciate the offer, but it's just that one group and all we would need to do is checking them in and show them to their rooms, and get them dinner if it's early enough. You'd be wasting your time."

"All right, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mata ne…Charles-chan."

Charles walked over to Yu. "So what's up?"

"Charles…I don't know how to explain this, but I hope someday you can forgive me for what I'm about to tell you. It's…about Yukiko."

Charles just stared. Then he smiled. "Ohhh, sooo you can't fight it anymore. You've got a crush for her too, and now you want to tell me I have no chance and you'll be dating her."

"What! NO! I'm not going to get in your way."

"But you do like her."

"As a friend."

"Then I don't understand."

Yu sighed, "I thought I could deal with this, since you were so happy, it stopped bothering me for a while. But now. After what you told me… I can't keep it from you, you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Charles asked, smile no longer playful, but still there.

Yu sighed again, "This is not my first time in Inaba."

"I figured that. I figured when Ryo-san said he changed your diapers, he did it sown here, rather than go up to wherever you and your parents were living. They would use Inaba as a Maternity sabbatical."

"No, Charles. THIS is NOT my FIRST TIME in Inaba."

Charles didn't understand… Not at first

But after what Yu told him next…

…

Charles would never look at Narukami Yu the same way again.


	37. Chapter 36: Sins Past

**I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 36  
May 16, 2011**

_Tatsuhime Shrine_

"So what's up?" Charles said to Yu. Yu had wanted to talk to Charles at the Shrine.

They had been chased away from Tatsumi Textiles by Kanji. The First-year who had a violent reputation. Charles knew there was more to him than just that, but the others had trouble seeing it. Charles had wanted to just ask Kanji, but they all went to the textile shop and found there was a connection between the shop and Yamano Mayumi's murder.

Then they noticed Kanji speaking to a young boy. Charles knew it really wasn't a boy, but rather a girl. Shirogane Naoto, to be precise. The others hadn't heard of her or "him" yet it seemed, so Charles felt secure in not revealing Naoto's true gender. He had promised himself he wouldn't reveal it because she had built her reputation for solving cases as a boy genius. Revealing it would humiliate her because the Shirogane family consulted with the police a lot and due to rampant sexism. Naoto would be humiliated, rather than praised.

Sure…He felt bad not telling his other friends. But he did not want to because…he was afraid Naoto would…

Plus, he didn't think his friends would believe him anyway.

Kanji then chased them off, because Naoto said Kanji was found to be intriguing and Kanji thought that was a more than general interest.

Still after making plans for the next day, Yu still had a reason to see Charles.

"Charles…I don't know how to explain this, but I hope someday you can forgive me for what I'm about to tell you. It's…about Yukiko."

Charles just stared. Then he smiled. "Ohhh, sooo you can't fight it anymore. You've got a crush for her too, and now you want to tell me I have no chance and you'll be dating her."

"What! NO! I'm not going to get in your way."

"But you do like her."

"As a friend."

"Then I don't understand."

Yu sighed, "I thought I could deal with this, since you were so happy, it stopped bothering me for a while. But now. After what you told me… I can't keep it from you, you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Charles asked, smile no longer playful, but still there.

Yu sighed again, "This is not my first time in Inaba."

"I figured that. I figured when Ryo-san said he changed your diapers, he did it sown here, rather than go up to wherever you and your parents were living. They would use Inaba as a Maternity sabbatical."

"No, Charles. THIS is NOT my FIRST TIME in Inaba."

"What…What do you mean?" Charles's smile dropped.

"When I came to Inaba…the first time. I was pissed at my parents. After 2 years, I was being uprooted again. Add to that, I was going to have a pain-in-the-ass fish-out-of-water roommate…"

"Well, I remember you weren't in a good mood."

"That's what YOU remember. The first time…when I found out it was the same guy I shared a train car with... It made me even moodier.

"I'm sorry I've been bad company," Charles said, smiling again.

"You're not getting it. I was a total ass with you. I hated your guts. Just because you were conveniently there!"

"What… B-But you've never been that…" And then it started to dawn on him what Yu was trying to say.

"Are you getting it now?" Yu asked. Not in a snide or sarcastic manner, but rather an earnest manner. As if he felt he couldn't proceed until Charles was getting what he was saying.

"Yu…you better not be saying what I think you're saying… I can believe parallel dimensions. I've got my head almost wrapped around Shadows and Personas…No offense, Rei. I can even accept a talking-bear thing. But that. What you're saying is not possible. It's not."

"Charles, please. You have to accept this! I treated you like dirt. You always kept being nice to me even though I was hurting you. Every time you talked about Yukiko, I told you to shut up. I was more interested in being friends with Yosuke and Chie. I didn't want you around…"

"B-Because I was A-American?!" Tears started welling up in Charles's eyes _He's finally starting to accept._

"No, just because you were my roommate. I WANTED a whipping boy, just so I could feel better about myself. Because I thought I was in Inaba because I pissed my parents off."

"Yu. You've been a good friend. You just…You just lost oxygen in your brain because you suddenly ran from Kanji. It makes sense. Just breathe a few times."

"I'm in full control of my faculties, Chuck. No. I wanted to make you suffer. Because I wanted you to feel what I felt."

"'It…It feels awful'" Charles said quoting Chie's feelings on that topic a month before.

"What?"

"Something Chie and I talked about. But you haven't explained about Yukiko."

"This is the part that is truly going to hurt. You two still got kidnapped, and then you escaped. But I didn't care about your "confession" whatever it was at the time. I just felt the need to rescue Yukiko so you'd shut up about her being missing. In fact… If I had had my way and you hadn't shown up…I probably wouldn't have shed a tear if you died."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"And then Uncle asked you to be Jiminy Cricket…I wasn't sanguine about it as I am now. I punished you by saying you couldn't help rescue Yukiko. Even though you had impressed me the day before with Chie's Shadow Battle… I felt you betrayed me. You had pleaded, 'PLEASE DON'T LET HER DIE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE PISSED WITH ME!'

"But I didn't care and I left you behind. It was the greatest mistake I made. Yukiko was rescued… but then, without you there for a confrontation with your Shadow… The Contrarian King showed up. We weren't knocked unconscious as there had been no confrontation with your Shadow. But she told us to get away, she would hold off the Shadows, as a lot had gathered."

"We went back to Junes but then after a few minutes, went back in. We reached Yukiko's Castle. She wasn't dead, we knew that much because as you know we can sense each other's Personas in the TV. But the problem was… She was somewhere back down on the fifth floor. Which had somehow become a big maze. You would go down a corridor, then be transported somewhere else on the floor."

"We decided we were too tired. Plus it wasn't even positive that storm was going to stay on the same path. We went home and planned to return the next day."

"I…for some reason…decided to reassure you. I don't know why I did. But I started to feel awful about how I treated you."

"What…What happened next?" Charles asked.

"It was nearing midnight… You were praying, like you did this time. Then the fog came"

"A wave of dizziness came over me. Then I heard sirens."

"Then Yosuke called."

With tears streaming down Yu's cheeks, he said, "Yosuke told me they found a body. It was Yukiko's."

"W-what?!"

"I fell to my knees, but I didn't get to wallow in defeat for long…"

"Because I heard… and…I'm betting the reason why you're telling me this… why you feel the need to unburden yourself… is because…I didn't take it well," Charles said numbly.

"No, you…didn't. You attacked me. You screamed at me and pounded my chest," Yu said.

"What…did I say?"

You said, _"SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME HELP! I HATE YOU, NARUKAMI, I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! I LOVED HER! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"So, you were pissed at your parents…and you took it out on me. You treated me like shit. You punished me because I agreed to keep Yu out of trouble… and because I wasn't there in Mayonaka… You left Yukiko there… and therefore, Yu let her die," Charles said in summation

Charles then stiffened. His face was unreadable.

"Charles... Charles? Are you all right?" Yu was concerned. He didn't want to lose Charles as a friend…But he didn't want Charles to harm himself, either.

"Then how did you… 'come back'?" Charles asked in a hollow, emotionless voice.

"There's a place… I go to, that borders on dream and reality. I… had passed out after you collapsed from crying. The dizziness returned. I ended up…in that place. I was offered and therefore agreed to go back in time a week. As it appears that the journey that…room was taking depended on anyone and everyone being rescued from Mayonaka, as well as solving the mystery/."

"And so when I met you this time…?"

"I was annoyed at first because I was disoriented. They had warned me that I would not remember everything immediately. Indeed, I didn't until I shook that Gas Attendant's hand. But I guess it was subconscious at first, because…I was brusque…but I was much nicer to you than I was the first time."

It started to rain.

Charles just looked straight ahead, his eyes stony. He wasn't looking at Yu. Wasn't really looking at anything. But Yu noticed Charles was clenching his right fist. And the fist was shaking.

"Charles, please…say something. Anything. Or you can hit me. I deserve it. I was a bad friend. Hell, we weren't really friends. You were trying, but I wasn't. Please, Chuck?"

Charles just walked past Yu, his shoulder hitting Yu's.

"I'll be home late. I have to think things over."

"But it's raining."

"I'll be at Aiya's… Tell them not to worry about dinner… I'm having the Mega Beef Bowl. Maybe I'll win."

"But Charles, I don't think you should be alone right now…"

"I disagree."

Yu looked at his friend as he walked off. Yu felt terrible. But Charles was right. Self-forgiveness can be such a bitch. And now Yu was worried he had lost the one friend he had tried so hard this time to keep.

He looked at his Persona card. The link with the World Arcana was still active…so Charles must not hate Yu…

Right?

_Amagi Inn_

Minako had enjoyed the hot springs. She felt relaxed for once. She had devised a workable plan to follow the others the next day as they no doubt had concluded as she had the next victim would be Tatsumi Kanji."

She was in her room, wearing the Yukata and she had decided to dry her hair with a towel.

"I thought your hair was longer." She turned around. There was Shinjiro.

"Chef Aragaki…to what do I owe the pleasure?" She said coldly.

"Tch. Figures. I come to apologize and you're not going to give me a chance."

"Apologize for what?" Minako asked.

"For dumpin' all my shit on you again, when obviously you already were carrying way too much shit."

"Well, no…I don't accept your apology because I need to apologize to YOU. I shouldn't have taken for granted that you would have been OK with Aki and I being together. I…I just wanted the pain to stop."

"Look, Itkutski was a bastard. Fact is, though, everybody, even I, thought he was a good guy with bad jokes. It's too bad I was in that coma, because I swear, if he had hurt you in any way other than emotional…. Aki and Mitsuru would have had to hold me back."

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that, Yes, I took what grew between you and Aki badly…"

"But I took your breakup with him even worse."

"Why? He didn't…" Minako asked.

"He moved on for a second time, and unfortunately…It seemed more permanent with Takeba, than it did with you. That's why it hurt. Because even though I was mad…you were right, I would have…very deep down…for Aki to have taken care of you."

"Training sessions will do that to you," Minako said dryly

"Look, I still love you…at least in a special place in my heart…but I moved on, too."

"We all have, Shinji. But…If there were a chance…" Minako trailed off

"Too many comas have ruined things. You're better off with that Narukami kid. He's got Aki's hair color, but not Aki's need to overexert himself," he said ruefully

"I would like to think it was more than hair color that attracted me to you or Aki," She said fondly.

"Look, I gotta get going. I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that's it. But I'd like us to still be friends,"

"Shinji, nothing's ever going to change with us. We'll always be friends."

"So, have you done it yet with the kid?" Shinji smirked lasciviously.

"Dammit, Shinji, I'm not LOO-"

"OHHH SHITTTT, MINA! YOUR HAND!" Shinji said.

"What are you…?" Then she turned around.

Her left hand was in the TV. She had angrily waved her hand back and it ended up in the TV.

"Shinji!" She said. Her red eyes were filled with fear.

"Can you get it out?"

"Yes, I can!" She pulled her hand out.

"What the hell was that?"

"I think, that's what their secret is, Shinji. What they've been hiding. There's a Shadow Realm in there."

"But how…?"

"Only a person with a Persona can touch it, because I saw little kids smack the TV screens at Junes, their hands didn't go through." Minako was picking up her Cell phone from her uniform jacket pocket.

"But… Ohhh, you've worked out."

"SHINJI! STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!"

"Tch. Sorry," He smirked.

"Old habits die hard, eh? Look, just put your hand in there."

Shinji did as he was told. Then he looked in, then pulled his head and hand back out. "Seems spacious. I wonder what the rent is?"

"Somehow, Shinji…I get the feeling that joke's been used," Minako said tiredly.

"So are we going to go in there?" Shinji reasonably asked.

"Are you shitting me?! Shinji…We don't know how similar it is to Tartarus and how different. All we know is that you need a Persona to get in… C'mon Mitsuru, why aren't you answering?"

"Because our flight just got in." Kirijo Mitsuru said

"Suru-chan?!" Minako said with surprise. Then she hugged Mitsuru. "How long…?"

"Will we be here? I'm afraid, only a couple of days, so I'm afraid you are still on point for this. But I felt you needed a bit of a break."

"That won't be possible for tomorrow. After school, I think they may be intercepting Tatsumi Kanji. I wanted to keep surveillance on him and them."

"Waldo is our primary interest, but I would have to say downgrade the priority on him, and upgrade on Tatsumi. But the others would like to see you right now."

"Actually, Mitsuru, as much as I hate to interrupt that or you two…as you do make a cute couple…" Both women blushed. "You're going to want to touch the TV."

Mitsuru frowned. Shinjiro was not opposed to Mitsuru and Minako's…"friendship" but she still felt like he was up to something.

"Very well," She said. And then saw the results.

"_Merde!" _was her response.

_Dojima Residence_

"Welcome Home, Big Bro!" Nanako said.

Yu walked in. Dojima must have been out.

"Is Charles home yet?"

"Uh-huh. Big Bro Charles said he wanted to speak to you when you got home."

"Nanako…How did he sound?"

"Like Daddy normally talks."

"Oh."

"Big Bro Yu, did you and Big Bro Charles get into a fight."

"No, Nana-chan. But I apologized for something I did wrong to him without him knowing it and I think I made him feel bad."

"What did you do?"

"I was supposed to do him a favor and I let him down and then I…was scared to tell him."

"He'll forgive you," Nanako said with a smile.

"I hope so, Nana-chan."

Yu went upstairs. He inhaled deeply at the door, and then exhaled deeply.

When he opened the door it was as he expected.

Charles looking at him.

Charles rushing toward him.

What he did not expect was…

Charles hugging him and crying.

"Domo Arigato, Narukami Yu, Domo Arigato!"

"Charles…?"

"You helped me save Yukiko this time. You were there when I needed you. You let me help. You're a true friend. She's alive because of you. Domo Arigato!"

Yu put his arm around Charles's back to give support.

When he did he saw blue and Margaret's voice was heard.

_You have increased your bond with the World Arcana to the Second Level. Charles Waldo will now take a mortal blow for you in battle. Continue forth on your Journey, O Chosen One._

"Domo Arigato! Domo Arigato!" was all Charles said through his tears until he had exhausted himself and sleep claimed him.

And Yu held him that whole time, not saying anything for a time until Charles had fallen asleep…

"You're welcome… my friend."


	38. Chapter 37: Ohhh, Stakeout

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 37  
May 17, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Yukiko's Castle_

"So there's nothing in here of interest?" Mitsuru asked through her Persona, Artemisia.

"Just a few Shadows, but they're staying away from Junpei, Koro-chan, Ken, and I." Yukari said.

"Too bad, I wouldn't mind smacking a few Shadows around. Show everybody Junpei is the Man!" Junpei said.

"We KNOW you're the Man, Senpai," Ken said. "Just show it to the Shadows."

"As usual, Ken is more mature than you, Stupei." Yukari sighed.

"Hey!"

Koromaru barked in happy agreement.

"Well, I know when I'm licked," Junpei said. He learned one basic rule with keeping on the ladies' good side… Don't hurt Koromaru's feelings. Or at least he said that. The truth was a lot more compassionate than that.

"Arf!" Koromaru said, happy that Junpei knew who the clear winner was.

"Well, Yuka-tan, let's say we leave here and kick back in the hot springs."

"Umm…Stupei, did anybody think of how we ARE supposed to get out? Because we fell and landed outside here and if the entrance is an exit, it is way up there?" Yukari said, uneasily.

"I have already determined that," Mitsuru said. "It appears that I am in an area without Shadow Activity, a safe zone if you will. There does appear there are three…1950's or 1960's American TV's piled here. I have placed my hand in it and it appears to be an exit, but it may not lead us to the same place we came in."

"So, we might end up…in London?" Junpei asked.

"I sincerely doubt it. Between Artemisia and Yamagishi, we've been able to determine that while the Midnight Channel is worldwide, the effect is only here in Inaba, as I called Reilly in Boston and asked her to touch a TV as she was using her webcam. Nothing happened."

"Is Reilly almost ready to join us?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken, however I believe that she is still saying her final goodbyes."

"At least she has a family." Ken was orphaned years ago, when Castor, Shinjiro's Persona ran wild and killed Ken's mother. Ken blamed Shinjiro for that for a long time and plotted to kill him. Only…

Strega had showed up to kill both Ken and Shinjiro. What's worse, Ken no longer had the heart when he saw Shinji WANTED to die to pay for Ken's Mother's death. The leader was going to shoot Ken, but Shinjiro flew himself into the bullet's path. The bullet hitting Shinji's pocket watch that Minako had found for him, still had enough force to shatter the watch but with the bullet slowed it was no longer fatal. Though blood loss had Put Shinjiro in a coma.

Ken decided from then on, he would honor his mother's memory by no longer embracing darkness and despair. Instead. He helped SEES quite well against the fall…

And he and Shinjiro were never better friends.

"I know how you feel, but we're your family now."

"Damn straight!" He said happily.

"Junpei, I better not find out you were responsible for that…" Though Mitsuru sounded amused.

"I had nothin' to do with it Senpai! Honest!" Junpei said.

_"Tres Bien! _Now, please make way to where I am, using your cell phone's map feature. This fog may be dense, but at least our equipment still works. And I would take care to proceed with dispatch. There is an anomalous reading, and it appears to be headed my way but from a different direction."

Koromaru whimpered at that. Then growled at a Shadow trying to get ideas.

The shadow slinked away.

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"Wow, Senpai, You're right. There are TVs stacked here," Yukari said.

"Yes, well we must make haste. It appears the anomaly is getting closer. It doesn't read as a Shadow…"

"…But Koro-chan's growling as if it is one," Fuuka said.

Then Koromaru barked happily. Aigis, who had been with Fuuka and Mitsuru said, "Koro-chan says that it is friendly."

"I would prefer not to engage it at this time, as we do need to discuss what we found while you others were at the castle."

They entered the TVs.

Teddie showed up just as Koromaru was the last to leave.

"Sensei…Are you here. Did you bring new friends?"

Teddie noticed…

"Nobody here. I feel beary lonely. Charles is the only one who visits. I hope he made up with Sensei. He felt beary sad. I'm beary sad. Who am I?"

Teddie didn't have an answer. All he had was a headache. Then he gave himself a worse headache as the smells were human, except two, but he wondered why they didn't want to talk with him. Especially if they weren't sent by Sensei.

Teddie wished he had more of that treat "Aspirin" Charles gave him.

_Yasogami High_

Minako was fidgeting. She knew their secret. It involved a TV. She didn't know how the others got their Personas, but the TV had something to do with it.

Minako calmed down and frowned…she made it sound like Ringu or The Grudge. She didn't want it to sound all horror-movie.

"Hey, Mina, how are you doing?" She heard Charles ask.

"I'm fine thank you. And how are you doing?" She said flashing a convincing fake smile.

"I'm fine…Though you look a bit tense."

"Maybe it's wondering when they'll post our grades."

"Somehow…I don't think that's the only thing concerning you."

"Is it that obvious? All right. I'm also concerned because I don't know if Yu-kun is interested in me."

"Oh…that. Yeah, I think he's interested. He hasn't told me much, but I think he does want to spend a little more time with you."

"Well, I wish he would tell me."

"I think Mina for him…you need to do more than bat your eyelashes and look sexy. It's a start don't get me wrong, but Yu seems like the type of guy who got that a lot from girls who thought that was good enough. Try to engage him on his level…If you can because he's hard to read."

"You give good advice," She said in wonder.

"And yet, I've never been on a real date."

She looked at Yukiko who was talking to Yu and Yosuke at the back of the classroom, "Then maybe you should."

Charles turned around. "Yosuke's not my type."

"Yukiko…All right, then maybe not a REAL date, but definitely do something together, like shopping. That's enough of a date for you two. Especially since you both have broadcasted at various times you wanted to take it slow."

"Well, Thanks Mina…only I hope it's not a day when the Inn is busy."

"Sunday would be your best bet, but I'm sure you would want to spend time with your other friends," Minako said.

"Such as you?" Charles said, getting the hint.

"Maybe, but not this Sunday…I'm going to Okina."

"All right, Mina, be sure to call me when you want to, but don't be hurt if someone else asks me. Do you need my number?"

"Yu gave it to me, already. I think it was by mistake."

"I don't believe that."

"Then you must have great faith in your friend."

Charles was looking at Yu and smiled, "The greatest."

**_Earlier_**

Charles had told Yu on the way to school that he had forgiven him. Yu still felt bad for what he had been before.

"Yu, most people don't GET time travel as an option to redeem themselves. Besides, Yu acted the exact same way I did when I didn't want friends and pushed people away…Okay, maybe not exactly, since I didn't use someone as a whipping boy…but you know what I mean. I would be a terrible person to condemn you and yet you had forgiven me for making the same kind of mistake," Charles had said.

"But…" Yu protested.

"Look Yu, You made a big mistake, but that's in the alternate past now…Oh God, Did I just say that with a straight face."

"You did, Chuck," Yu said with a smirk.

"This place has totally redefined 'logic' for me."

They then entered the school

**_Now_**

"Morning, guys!"

"Morning, Charles-chan," Yukiko said with a smile.

"Hey, what's up, Chuck!" Chie said.

"Mornin'" Yosuke said tiredly.

"Well, if that's the greeting I'm going to get Hana-chan, then we're breaking up!"

"All ri… HEY!"

Classes proceeded normally from there.

After school, Chie, Yu, Yosuke and Yukiko were gathered at the gate. Charles was sitting on the wall a little away from them, though he stayed within earshot.

"Has the target arrived at school?!" Chie whispered as if she were part of a military op.

"Yes ma'am, Visual Id confirmed!" Yosuke replied. "Target arrived in-zone near the end of his mess break, with mother-issued rations in hand."

_"Stay frosty,"_ Charles said, in imitation of "Soap" McTavish from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. _I wonder if the third one's going to be any good without Infinity Ward's founders._

Yosuke continued his recon report, "Current status: in the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous. I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me."

Charles facepalmed at that. Yosuke, afraid of a Kohai. The world had gone mad.

"I wonder what kind of plans they made… It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well," Yukiko mused.

"Well, I think there's something more subtle…" Chie said.

"Oh, he's here!"

_"Tango spotted at 11 o'clock," _Charles didn't want to spy on Kanji. But he didn't say he wasn't going to make light of those who did.

Kanji was walking down the school entrance. At the same time, walking up the hill was Naoto.

"I didn't keep you waiting, I hope?" Naoto said. She looked at the four standing there, but it appeared to Charles she didn't see them as suspicious…even though they were staring so wide they could have had big manga/anime eyes.

"No, I-I just got here too…" Kanji said nervously.

They both walked off, Naoto ahead of Kanji. Charles waved a polite salute and said, "Good day to you both."

Kanji blushed for some reason and Naoto didn't look back, though Charles wasn't sure… was there a faint smile to her face?

"Wh-What in the world was that…?" Yosuke asked.

"Anyways! We gotta hurry after them, or we'll lose them!" Chie said.

"All right, then as agreed we'll split into two groups. One will follow Kanji, the other will stake out the shop," Yosuke said.

"Roger that! How should we split the teams?" Chie asked.

"Well, Charles and Yukiko are already set to stake out the shop. One can go with them. I don't think we need three for following Kanji. It would look too obvious," Yosuke said.

"I'll go with them," Yu said. Charles and Yu planned it that way so Yosuke and Chie would have some time together!"

"Sure, fine by me," Chie said. Then she realized… "Oh man, they're almost out of sight. C'mon Yosuke!"

"Soo… I'm pairing up with Chie… Ehh why not. We'll pretend we're on a date to make it look natural!"

"Not in a million years! There'll be no need for that if we stay out of sight," Chie responded. "Sheesh! Let's hurry up and go!"

They both ran after Kanji and Naoto.

"I wonder if those two will be alright…" Yukiko said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan…We know they're doomed!" Charles said cheerfully.

Yukiko looked around and then noticed they were the only three there.

"Oh… U-um, that leaves us in charge of staking out the textile shop," Yukiko said uncomfortably. Then she calmed down and smiled. "So… Shall we?"

What bothered Charles was she was looking at Yu when she said that.

_Tatsuhime Shrine Gate/Tatsumi Textiles_

Yukiko was running to Yu with two bottles of Soda in her hands. Charles had already gotten one with her. And decided to look from across the street.

"Sorry about the wait… This one's for you." She handed Yu a soda.

"Everything seems fine at the shop. I hope it stays that way…"

Yu glanced significantly at Charles across the street and said, "No worries, Charles will protect you. I'll be the Cavalry."

"It would be scary if the culprit did show up…" Yukiko looked troubled. "But if they do, I'll do what I can to help you catch them."

"We appreciate that," Yu said.

"You all saved my life… I don't want to be the only one doing nothing. I mean… I'm sure there's something I can do… Oh…Sorry. I went on and on without realizing… I-I guess I'm a little nervous."

She turned slightly away, "Other than Charles-chan…I've never chatted with a boy my own age like this before… Chie, of course, has no problem getting along with guys because of her personality…"

"But I think she's had more fun hanging out with you, Chuck, and Yosuke, lately."

Then she smiled with her squinting blush and said…"The same is true for me…Especially Charles-chan."

From where he was Charles saw Yu stiffen up.

"Why does he call that a bonding moment? What, is he experiencing a new emotion?"

"I love Charles-chan so much…and I know he feels the same for me. I just wish he could take me into his arms and kiss me…" Yukiko said, before she said… "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that in front of you like that!"

"It's fine, I'm keeping my options open. But I would like your number for the investigation."

"Oh, yes, that would be nice. I won't be available all the time, because I may be working at the inn, or talking to Chie or Charles, but please feel free to call anytime."

"So, take you into his arms, eh?" Yu asked after numbers were exchanged.

"Oh God, I can't believe I said that out loud to someone OTHER than Chie. I also feel embarrassed how I acted yesterday. I should have more faith in him. I…worry, because there may be a day where I won't be there to cover his back…and he'll pay the price."

"I don't think that'll ever happen."

"Maybe not. Umm…I wonder how Chie and Yosuke are doing."

_Samegawa River_

"This looks totally weird," Chie said.

"Duh, of course it does."

Chie and Yosuke were behind a tree. Chie was on her knees and bent over… Yosuke was behind her. In a VERY suggestive position.

Minako thought it was hilarious. She was watching from the other hill. The one that did not have the picnic tables. She was wearing her baseball cap, sunglasses, t-shirt, and jeans. Oh and her flip-flops. Never can do static recon if you're not wearing flip-flops.

She was using her cell as a directional microphone. It could pick up sounds from 733 meters away.

Meanwhile, Kanji and that strange boy were walking ahead. "Tell me," the boy asked Kanji, who visibly started. "Do you mind if I cut to the chase."

"NO! I mean them! There's something weird about them!" Chie said.

"Like what?" Yosuke asked.

"Ohhh, I don't know. I'm getting the munchies." Chie's stomach growled.

"Then order delivery." Yosuke was not taking any nonsense.

"We're at the flood plain, HELLO!" Chie reminded him.

"Aika says her restaurant will deliver anywhere."

"They do, well in that case…" Pulling out her cell she dialed and said, "Hello, I'd like to order delivery. I'd like two orders of Nikoudan, please."

"Hey, I didn't order anything," Yosuke protested.

"I ordered both of those for me, idiot."

"Well, of course you did!"

"Yes, I'm at the Flood Plain near the hill over…"

"Hello there," An ominous voice said.

It was Kanji.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing, we're just a couple of lovebirds out on a date," Yosuke said nervously.

"Who are you calling a bird?" Chie said.

"Just play along birdbrain."

Minako noticed the small boy roll his eyes at the situation and leave. She took a few pictures of said boy and then let him leave.

_There was something about him…_

"Hey, weren't you the ones I chased off yesterday?"

"No, we were just happening along, it's not like anything strange is going on," Chie said.

"Strange?!"

"Yeah, it's not like you're gay or anything," Chie continued. I mean, whatever you're into, that's cool."

"Gay? You think I'm gay?"

"Chie, now you've done it. I'm outta here." Yosuke started to run.

"Wait, don't leave me here." Chie followed suit.

"Hey! HEY! Come back here!" Kanji said. "I know what it looks like! But it ain't like that! You got it all wrong!"

He was chasing after them… Knowing his rep… they didn't want to know what would happen if he caught them.


	39. Chapter 38: The NO in TEAM

**I don't own Persona...I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 38  
May 17, 2011**

_Tatsuhime Shrine Gate/Tatsumi Textiles_

"Still no answer on their cells?" Charles asked.

Charles Yukiko and Yu were still staking out the textile shop. Fortunately the killer hadn't shown up. Charles really hadn't expected him to show up in broad daylight. Chie and Yosuke were tailing Kanji and Naoto.

"No, I'm getting worried," Yukiko said.

Then they saw a figure running fast.

"GUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSS!" Yosuke said.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUKIKO!" Chie said.

"I wonder what that's about," Yukiko wondered.

"We should run," Yu said firmly.

"WAIT! DAMMIT! I SAID WAIT! OH YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SO FREAKIN' DEAD!" Kanji said angrily.

At this point everybody, including Charles was running away from Kanji. Charles had been dragged into it by Yukiko who was still worried about him if he and Kanji were in a fight because Kanji wasn't in a mood to listen.

"Why the hell am I running with you guys, again?" Charles asked.

"Oh crap, He's gonna get us all at this rate!" Yosuke said

"Well, he did tell me before he recognized me the first time, 'you mess with the bull, you get the horns.'" Charles remembered that line fondly.

"Well, he's gaining on us. Chie, you shake him off our tail!" Yosuke said.

"Why me?!"

"You know the line in the movie, 'you go on ahead, and I'll hold him off'… Well, now's your chance to say it!" Yosuke said.

"Well, you have a point there," Chie said sanguinely.

"Chie, don't listen to him!" Yukiko said.

"Why didn't you guys just listen to me?!" Charles said.

"HEY! I SAID TO STOP RUNNIN'! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!"

Charles turned around briefly to see what Kanji was talking about. There was Aika on her delivery scooter.

"I have your delivery, two orders of Nikoudan," Aika said.

"What! But we were nowhere near where we placed that order!" Yosuke replied.

"That'll be 1600 Yen," Aika said without acknowledging what Yosuke said.

"Ummm…Does anybody have any change?!" Chie asked.

"You're actually doing this?!" Yosuke exclaimed

Hey, Aika's here, we might as well be polite," Charles said.

"Chie, I have a Hundred Yen!" Yukiko said excitedly.

"Save it for later!" Yosuke said.

"Just leave the bowls when you're done," Aika said.

"How do we do that?!" Yosuke screamed.

_Tunnel between Inaba and Okina City_

"We ditched that guy, that was close," Yosuke said, catching his breath.

"Chie, is it good?" Yukiko asked

"It's delicious!" Chie said.

"That wasn't close, Yosuke. That was embarrassing!" Charles said.

"This sucks! We totally failed our first mission! We might as well give up!" Yosuke said.

"But what about Kanji?" Yukiko asked

"He can take care of himself. You know he won't go down without a fight."

"But we still need to keep an eye on him, just a little longer," Yu said.

"Fine, sure but we are DONE for today," Yosuke said raising a tired hand about to leave when Charles said…

"No."

"What did you say?" Yosuke said.

"We are NOT done. I'M NOT DONE!" Charles said.

"Look, we tried and it blew up in our faces…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah! Because no one listens to me!" Charles replied.

"Chuck, I've had enough of your…"

"What? My what, Yosuke? My hypersensitivity…well I'm sorry. I just…I just care too much, but right now… It's very hard. You know why? I had the PERFECT plan. I would ask him. He trusts me…or he did until maybe he saw me running with you guys. But I would ask him by myself if he saw anything and warn him to watch his and his mother's backs. That's all, 15 minutes max"

"Now Yesterday, Yuki taking the lead because of her connection to the Tatsumi family was not bad. But then you four got scared of his reputation, and ran. So I tabled what I wanted to do until today. And then you and Chie had to botch it because you two can't stop fighting for 15 minutes, or you said something unfiltered that set him off or both. Next thing we know we're being chased all this way out of town. And by the way, why don't you two just get a room?"

Chie stopped eating for a second. Yosuke went pale with shock.

"Charles-chan, I think you're taking…"

"…things too personally? Maybe you're right, Yuki. Maybe I am. But you guys know what. Even though my body's aching and every muscle in my upper back feels torn… I don't give a rat's ass. .. I am going back."

"That's not a good idea," Yosuke said

"Oh, and I suppose recons and surveillances were. You know why we failed… I'll tell you why. Because WE are NOT A TEAM."

They all looked in shock at him.

"No, a team complements each other, figures out the best strategy or plan and executes it flawlessly and has several backups in place IN CASE something goes wrong. We didn't have that. We were Amateur Hour. In fact if someone were watching us, I'm sure they'd be laughing their ass off!"

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

Minako was STILL laughing at what she had seen with her own eyes and binoculars. She sympathized with them of course, but it was still so funny.

_Tunnel_

"'Catch the killer.' I have a better shot at catching a cold," Charles said dourly.

Yosuke found his voice, "So… you think we're just a pack of idiots?"

"No, I think we got giddy at this idea that anyone outside of Yu's uncle in the Inaba Police Department was too unreliable to solve this. What happened today proved the axiom, 'The Arrogance of Youth.' We got in over our heads and when the chips were down…we couldn't meet the challenge head on and say, 'Hell, NO!'" Charles said.

Yosuke, Chie, and Yu didn't want to look at him. Yukiko never looked away.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me. I didn't want to hurt your guys' feelings. But I will be DAMNED before I lose an opportunity to help my friend when he's in trouble." Charles started walking

"Charles, look… we're sorry if you're in the position of saying 'I told you so' and hating it…. But how do you know your plan would be any better?" Yu asked.

"Because it was small…It was simple…It would have gotten the job done. Now, all I can hope for is picking up the pieces."

"Charles…Do you want me to join you?" Yukiko asked.

At first, Charles wanted to refuse, but then…"Yeah, please 'cause I don't know if I'm going to collapse."

She started walking with him, "Look about what I said…I wasn't trying to hurt you, Yuki."

"I know, Chuck."

"I'm just upset that…we wasted all this time playing at elaborate games, when just asking him if a suspicious person's been hanging around and warning him to watch his and his mom's back would have been fine."

The sun was starting to set

"Hopefully he's there by the time we get there," Yukiko said.

"He's probably tired too and also probably had to think things over," Charles replied. He paused… "Please don't hate me."

_Is he scared that I'm going to fall out of love with him and date Yu-kun or Yosuke or anybody else? He's so insecure about himself. But then again he has good reason to be… He was rejected multiple times in the States._

_But even though, Yu-kun is attractive… and if this were any OTHER reality, I probably would go for him._

_But that's why I love Charles-chan…he's like Narukami, but he is more sensitive and kind. He shares his emotions. I believe Yu-kun holds in a lot more that Charles-chan… _

_And I can't be in love with a man who's not willing to share._

_…_

_Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Yu-kun, in his own way is like Charles-chan, trying not to let himself get hurt._

_But that doesn't mean Yu-kun and I can't be good friends…Just like Chuck and Chie are._

"I could never hate you." And then she kissed him on the cheek.

And then for the first time…

…they walked together…

… holding each other's hand.

_Tatsumi Textiles_

Kanji was tired. He couldn't believe that they called him that…strange. Gay. He wasn't like that. HE liked knitting and stuff…But that didn't make him …strange.

When he got to his door he saw sitting on his porch…

"Chuck-senpai? What the hell you doing here? Weren't you runnin' away from me too?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry about that… but Yukiko became scared you took your anger on the others out on me yesterday, and so she sort of dragged me into the chase scene there!"

"Yukiko-senpai was with you?" Kanji was curious.

"Yes, in fact she was here until 25 minutes ago when she had to get home. I just got back from the bus stop 5 minutes before you showed up."

"Why would she run? We used to play together when we were kids. In fact I remember a lot of times when she was sick. Why would she run?"

"I don't know, maybe your reputation or your behavior in that special report preceded you."

"That stupid thing?" Kanji said. "I wasn't even with those bikers and then this camera crew shows up and thinks there's a rumble between two gangs."

"Look, Kanji…I came here to ask you. Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Senpai, not you too!" Kanji looked crestfallen.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry let me ask again,"

"You can ask the door and see if it answers."

Charles grabbed Kanji's arm. "I need to ask you this, it's Important!"

"Senpai…let go of my arm," Kanji said dangerously.

"Listen to me, Tatsumi. I have had an argument with my friends. I walked all the way here…twice even though I was in pain, and I still am. BECAUSE I'm TRYING to REPAY YOU for YOUR GIFT. If you WANT me to remove my hand. MAKE ME. Because I am SPOILING for a fistfight."

The two of them stared at each other with a fury that raged hotter than a thousand suns

"Charles…Please remove your hand…"

…

"…I'll listen."

"Domo, Kanji-kohai. Have you seen anyone criminally suspicious lately/"

"Why?"

"We, my other friends and I have reason to believe that the killer isn't going to stop with Yukiko or myself. We think your mom, or you, most likely you. Because we found there was a connection between your family's store and Yamano-san."

"The hell?!"

"I know it's hard to believe, but…all I'm asking is …to be on the safe side…please watch yours and your mom's backs."

"No, nobody has come around who would be suspicious. All we've had are deliveries and customers. The only person out of the ordinary was that dude who said I was intriguing. But even that's not…criminally suspicious."

"No it's not. And no, Kanji, I don't think you're 'strange'." Not at all."

"Well, I don't entirely understand…but if that punk tries to come back here…I'll beat 'em up."

"Well I better get going."

"Uhhh, Senpai…Thanks. At least you decided to be a man about everything."

"Well, Technically, Yukiko was too, until she had to get home."

"Uhhh, word of advice, don't ever call her a man, she hates that."

"Thank you Kanji."

Charles walked off after saying goodbye to Kanji. He sighed and wrote a long text of apology to everybody, saying how he didn't want to be insulting or negative…but he needed to get the point across that they can't solve the case if they're tripping over their own feet.

Charles was so busy he didn't notice the delivery truck rounding the corner.

Because, after all, who would ever suspect a delivery truck…

_Dojima Residence_

It was raining outside. Charles was sitting on the couch. He wondered how mad Yu was at him….Chie and Yosuke seemed to accept his apology easily enough and Yukiko said the text wasn't necessary, but he wasn't playing favorites.

"Charles. I'm disappointed in how you said it. But what you said WAS right… We were tripping over our own feet. We thought we could catch the killer in the act and be done quickly. But impatience is a liability."

"Thanks, I think."

Midnight.

The TV flashed on and Charles and Yu noticed what appeared to be a bathhouse. With a lot of steam. And saxophone music was lustily, like it would on American soft-core made-for-cable or DVD adult films. Someone started talking in a syrupy voice.

**"Good Evening, Darlings! Today we are going to TRANSCEND the Gender Barrier and travel to a place frequented by those seeking the most subliminal sort of love there is…My sweets."**

The person talking was familiar, he stood up and Yu and Charles saw his bare back… In fact everything was bare except his nether regions which were covered in a loin cloth. When he turned around Charles gasped… It was Kanji!

**"I will lead you on a journey…MWAH!"** He said giving a hand blown kiss where flowers were coming out. **I am Kanji Tatsumi…DARLING!" **He said as he had flowers appear out of his behind.

Yu and Charles looked at each other. "No way!" Yu said.


	40. Chapter 39: What a Lovely Singing Voice

**Here's another multi-part effort...and I'm not done with all the parts yet! But I'm going to rest from the main story and have some Vignettes for you either tomorrow or Monday. Then I'll conclude this multi-parter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 39  
May 18, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

**"I'm so hot I'm on FIRE!"**

Charles and Yu were watching the Midnight Channel. On there was Tatsumi Kanji. In just a loincloth. Sounding very…syrupy.

Yu was looking stunned. Charles wondered. I_f this is Kanji's secret, why would he have kept it from me? I wouldn't have minded if he was...playing for the other team. Not that there's anything wrong with this. But still…_

_He or his Shadow should be wearing more than a loincloth._

_There ARE girls watching._

_"_**I'm so LONELY in this bad, bad bathhouse. So LONELY I want to start a MEME."**

"I didn't know he even knew the word 'meme'. I mean he's not stupid, but meme just isn't in his vocabulary," Charles said.

**"You know I have a smoking' hot body. What should I do with it? My blood is boiling. It makes me want to groove and shake my thing."** This last was punctuated by Kanji gyrating his hips VERY suggestively with flowers coming out... **"HERE I GOOOOO!" **Then he went inside the entrance to one of the baths. Then the TV turned off.

"I disavow all my previous statements that my plan was better…Because he's in there… and I failed."

Yu felt bad for Charles. Charles HAD been right that the group had gone about protecting Kanji in a semi-haphazard manner and therefore would cause one to wonder if they could even be a team…

But now, Charles was feeling humiliated. Humiliated because he thought he had a better plan… But he had fared no better.

Charles was still concerned about Kanji, but now Charles had to balance that with the fact that he didn't really know anything.

A VERY hard balancing act.

Yu's cell rang on the work table.

"Hey…did you see that?" Yosuke asked on the other end.

"I did," Yu replied.

"Then you saw…?"

"I saw it all…"

…

"You want a copy?" Yu asked. He had recorded it.

"HELL NO!"

Normally, Charles would have smacked Yu upside the head or scolded him, based on Charles's pattern of behavior.

Instead, Charles just looked like he had wrecked the car joyriding, but his dad wasn't home from work yet and he didn't know how to tell him.

Yu didn't know if he could console Charles.

_Amagi Inn_

"…So the presence of the Velvet Room indicates that there is something going on. Something that may be on level with what we faced before," Mitsuru said.

Sometime after The Fall had been stopped. Minato and Minako had revealed they had received help from the Velvet Room. An extra-dimensional place that helped improve their Personas. They also confessed that by building up friendships through Social Linking, the power gained from the strengthening of the Bond, would strengthen their Personas. This power also was used towards the Universe Arcana and helped stop Nyx.

"So Aigis was able to see the Door still?" Minako asked.

"Yes, Mina-chan. I was able to see it as my Key was still active. However I chose not to enter at that time as we started noticing the anomaly."

"But Aigis, you don't have the Wild Card anymore, either. After you …released…me from the Seal, you lost that power,"

"I can only assume that I have some sort of Destiny that will allow me to access that room. But the time has not come for it yet."

"Indeed," Mitsuru said. "Besides all we have is speculation as to what the presence of the Room means."

"So are we going in there…clean up the place?" Yukari asked.

"I wish we could. But unlike Tartarus being a centralized locus of Shadow activity. Aigis tried to determine how far the expanse of that Shadow Realm is…she couldn't calculate. We could take years, just trying to eliminate the Shadow Presence there," Mitsuru said folding her arms.

"Tch…so we do nothing?" Shinjiro said.

"Hey Senpai's right…I wanna kick ass as much as possible." Junpei really wanted to fight.

"If only you could kick ass as well as you kiss ass," Ken muttered.

Shinjiro and Aigis were the only ones who heard. Aigis was about to say something when she remembered Minato's advice: "If you're too confused…don't ask." Shinjiro just laughed.

"I'm afraid not. As I said this was a respite so we could visit with Minako and catch up, as she had been in the mountains training with her naginata, before we left and she was called in to Inaba."

"No, we have a long mission of building or ranks and resources. I will trust Minako and Shinjiro to follow their status quo of watching things here. Including Waldo."

"Mitsuru-san. I am concerned. Mina-chan has not reported any ill activities by Waldo-san. Is it possible that we are basing our apprehensions, upon one rather bad encounter?" Aigis asked

Shinjiro just snorted and then said, "Tch."

"Aigis…Everyone. Perhaps I have not been completely forthright about my concerns… I trusted Itkutski. I trusted him like he was my own Uncle. My father trusted him like he was his own brother…

"And then that…son of a bitch…no offense Koro-chan… ("Arf!" Koromaru reassuringly barked to Mitsuru) betrayed me. Betrayed us. Betrayed and KILLED my Father."

"NOW…Think what would happen, if Charles… and yes, I have a point using his first name… were to be manipulated like we were into destroying the Arcana Shadows, for some other nihilistic goal…"

"Or worse… that the manipulator just simply humiliates Charles when there is no more use for him. That alone could be devastating."

"I do not want to see…anyone… with the Power of Persona…to give in to their rage at being betrayed or humiliated…"

…

"Because I nearly did until Yukari and Minato each reached out to me."

No one said anything. They had figured Mitsuru was so devastated after her Father's loss, she might snap at any moment.

"It is good you did not, Mitsuru-senpai," Fuuka said.

Mitsuru exhaled. She felt better. Only Minato and Yukari knew how close she had been to the brink.

With her confidence regained, "P_lus ce change, plus ce meme chose. _The more things change, the more things stay the same. While there are Shadow related activities, we still do not understand the Midnight Channel or its connection to the crimes or the new Persona Users. Therefore, I recommend that we table any ideas of full force, until we know more. Now I believe we should retire for the night, as many of us have a long flight tomorrow evening.

They broke for the night.

"Mitsuru…do you have feelings for Charles?" Minako asked.

"No, I only have sympathy for him. I am only concerned about him becoming a potential Strega because his desperation to be accepted may lead him down a primrose path, and by the time he figures out how deep and treacherous the maze is…"

"It'll be too late for us all?" Minako asked

"I prefer to prepare for the least likely, yet most dangerous scenario and work my way backwards on each spectrum. That way when the worst happens I'm better prepared."

"You...didn't used to be that way."

"I lost my father. I feel I wouldn't have…if I had done then what I do now."

The two women looked at each other.

"Stay with me," Mitsuru requested.

Minako shrugged out of her yukata. "All right, but while I need the…workout, I do have school in the morning."

"What about the Midnight Channel?" Mitsuru said, removing her yukata.

"Ehhh, I taped it." The inn has Kirijo tech in their recorders."

As they got into bed together, and started to relieve their… everyday tensions…

"I'll want a copy," Mitsuru said.

"You know, if I start dating Yu-kun, I won't be able to do this," Minako said.

"We always agreed to move on if we found someone. This was always just a stress reliever. I may be interested in someone as well."

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

"Let's not ruin the evening."

…

The two of them spent a long while together…

_Yasogami High_

Yukiko noticed Minako was happy for some reason. She was very confused as to what it was.

Charles-chan on the other hand, came in with Yu. But Charles wasn't looking at anybody.

In fact he wasn't looking up at all. It looked like he found his pants and shoes more interesting.

"Charles-chan…?"

No response.

"Chuck…?"

Still no response.

_"Charles… Please say something…" _She implored.

_"What can I say, Yuki… I was wrong. My plan failed… I ranted, raved, and railed…"_

_"For nothing."_

Yukiko looked at Yu. Yu just shook his head and mouthed, "He's taking this hard."

_"Charles, you did nothing wrong."_

He laughed humorlessly. "_I complained how in the arrogance of our youth we messed up as a group, so then I decided I could still warn him solo…well after I complained how in the arrogance of our youth we messed up as a group, so then I decided I could still warn him solo…well, after you had to go home. I thought I was able to do that. But he still got kidnapped. Now I look stupid."_

_But you apologized…"_

_"Yukiko…an apology for this only works, if Kanji were safe. He's not… So please tell me how exactly I can face you guys?"_

"You can start by not wallowing in self-pity, Chuck," Chie said, smiling at him.

"!" Charles said. Chie and Yosuke had just come in.

"Look, dude, you said some things yesterday that were, while harsh, also right on the nose. We do have to make sure we are a team," Yosuke said.

"Look, guys, when we were training two weeks ago and were covering each other's back, then we were a team. It was instinctive," Charles said

"But I think when instinct is not the driving force, but rather a good idea hits us. That's where things may not have had a firm foundation." Charles didn't look convinced he hadn't made a mistake.

"Look, we all tried. I think that maybe what's bothering you the most is that you wanted to prove to us you were right, and you think it's backfired… so what?" Chie asked. You're still our friend, because you wanted to help Kanji and you still apologized for your outburst," She concluded.

"It was more of a rant…" Charles said sullenly.

"Charles, you're going to have to accept that you're like us. A human being who's prone to the same slings and arrows flesh is heir to," Yu said.

"But I'm not interested in that flesh!" Charles said with a grin.

Yukiko was shocked and slapped him.

He smiled and asked innocently, "Yuki, I don't know what you were thinking."

Chie was incensed until she realized… _He did that on purpose specifically to see if he could get a rise out of Yukiko._She shook her head. _I keep forgetting he isn't like Yosuke._

_Though I shouldn't let him off easy. _"Say, Chuck, I think the next time you and I train…we should work on resistance building. How about a few Galactic Punts." Chie was grinning malevolently

"You're bluffing!" Charles said.

"Am I? Wish to test your luck on that?"

"But I stood up for you with Ryo-san!"

"I never promised I wouldn't do it again!"

Charles started to panic.

"MissAmagiIamsosorryIwillnevertrytogetariseoutofyo uagainpleasecalloffChieIwasonlyteasing!"

Yukiko just laughed.

"Charles-chan, Chie would never really hurt you hahaha, you looked so scared… and hahaha Chie you were so convincing!"

"_You feel Ok, now?" _Chie asked Charles.

_"I feel much better now that I know you guys…care enough about me to get revenge for some teasing," _Charles replied.

However Charles also said to Chie, _"The slap was TOTALLY worth it though," _rubbing his face as it was still tender there.

Chie thought to herself. _Totally worth it? I'll bet…_

_There was a twinkle in Yukiko's eye as she slapped him._

Minako had eavesdropped with faint interest. She had appeared to have been looking over her notes.

_I'm concerned that I may have to be more aggressive in my actions. I believe that Charles may still be in danger. They seem to be his friends._

_But I wonder if they really are. They seem nice, but the four of them seem to have something under their surfaces that upon second glance have made me rethink crossing Chie and Yukiko of the list._

_In fact, they may have been responsible for Kanji being in the TV._

_IT would make sense. Why engage in a plan that ANY person could see was doomed for failure. And maybe. After thinking things over…_

_Either they're trying to get Kanji to join to keep Charles in line…_

_…or they're going to replace him with Kanji._

_…_

_Or maybe I shouldn't have gone for that fourth time…_

_I'm so tired I can hardly think straight._

Classes started. Minako actually slept through part of one by using a technique Akihiko had taught her about lowering one's consciousness to a level near sleep so you can rest but then be on guard for anything and be immediately alert.

She slept through a class and a half that way. Only becoming alert when being asked a question and responding perfectly.

Classes ended. Minako left more refreshed.

"Minako was stiffer than Yu," Charles said.

"I think you're exaggerating," Yu said. "I also think that we may not be working out."

"What? Why?" Charles looked concerned.

"I honestly am thinking…after our… time at Aiya's…She seemed more evasive and secretive. And haven't you noticed she's always quick to leave?"

"Yu, you're showing a side of yourself I've never seen. It's like you really want a girlfriend now."

Yu looked at Charles.

"I do."

Charles was stunned.

"I thought you had girlfriends waiting for you in Kyoto."

"I dated three girls non-exclusively. Not as a harem or host club thing, just as an 'I can't make my mind up thing.' But as time has gone on. It's been…heartwarming that you've found the girl you want to be with right off…and that's made me consider…"

"That maybe I should really start looking for that 'other fish' rather than waiting for her to come to me."

"Dude, all you have to do is sparkle and they'll flock to you," Charles said with a grin.

Yu just backhanded Charles on the shoulder.

"Well, as much as I would like to interrupt Edward and Jacob here…" Yosuke began. "*sigh* given the pattern so far, Kanji's already inside the TV."

"I wonder what the Midnight Channel really is…." Yukiko wondered aloud.

"_A Dimension not of sight or of sound, but of the mind."_

Everybody just sweatdropped at Charles's reference.

"Hmm…" Yosuke said, returning to Yukiko's previous question.

"I thought it was one of those 'paranormal' things, but when I gave it a try…It was real," Chie said, referring to how she had heard of it as an urban legend and then watched it. "Turns out it's actually connected to another world…."

"If a rumor is going around, that means a bunch of people are watching it," Yosuke said."

"How did the rumor go?" Yukiko asked. "If you stare into a turned-off TV on a rainy night…"

"No one in their right mind would try something that ridiculous, don't cha think? Unless someone urged them to," Yosuke said.

"Ahem!" Charles pointed to Chie, Yosuke, Yu and Himself.

"But if you actually try," Yosuke said with a smirk at Charles. "It actually does work and not just once. If this rumor spreads and everybody starts watching the Midnight Channel…"

"…It could cause a huge panic," Chie finished.

"If Teddie is right, the missing people themselves create the stuff we see," Yosuke said. "So it's not random. IT specifically related to whoever goes missing."

"Ummm this probably a little-off-subject, but… The culprit is probably watching the shoes that come on…right?"

"No doubt," Chie said, chuckling. He's probably sitting back and enjoying…?! Wait a sec… I bet he IS enjoying it! He's probably laughing his ass off watching the 'show' that comes on after he throws people into the TV!"

"Ahh, I get it. Yeah, it's definitely possible…. Ugh… Now when I think of the killer, I get this image of a total sicko!"

"Somebody tell Michael Moore."

"I wanna see everything about you, Yuki-chan!" Yosuke said in a voice mocking what he thought the killer sounded like.

Problem was… it sounded like Charles.

"URGH! UGH! UGH!" Chie said before she and Yosuke noticed Yu and Yukiko were looking at Charles.

Charles sat there, frozen, with an enigmatic smile on his face.

Not moving. Not speaking.

Just breathing and smiling.

Finally he said, "Yosuke…in the future if you're going to mock the murderer, try to have it sound less like me and creepier!"

"Uhhh…sure…Chuck," Yosuke looked nervous. Like Charles was going to get angry at any moment.

"Wow you're taking this well, Chuck. I thought you'd be angry or start crying or something."

"I won't deny, Chie, that initially I was Very angry, until I realized that Yosuke chose a voice at random to mock and it happened to be mine. That's why I'm not going to get upset over it."

"That's good, Charles," Yu said.

"Wait, so if people saw Yukiko's show, do you think people were watching what happened to me too?!" Chie said, getting back on topic and was concerned about the possibility.

"They probably even saw my Shadow and Yukiko-hime having sex." Charles was even more disturbed about the possibility. Not only for Yukiko's sake.

_But when I accepted my Shadow and Rei became a part of me…I remember EVERY DETAIL._

_…_

_I hope Yuki doesn't. In fact it's hard to know what she's thinking._

_I wonder if we should raise or lower the rates for summer, _Yukiko thought. _Wait! Wait! Wait! Back on topic._

_I hope Charles-chan doesn't remember EVERY DETAIL of mine and his Shadows having sex._

_If he and I were ever going to make love…It would be awkward, because the real-life experience may not compare to what our Shadows experienced._

"OH! That is IT!" Chie said. "That killer is dead meat! I'm gonna leave footprints all over his face!"

They looked at her concerned.

"Guys! First we save Kanji! Then, we crush the killer! Finally, we crush the killer and send him to HELL! Got it?!"

"Snrk! Heehee! Chie, those last two were the same thing!" Yukiko laughed.

"Uhh… I know!" Chie said, implying it was intentional.

Everybody but Charles sweatdropped over Yukiko's laughing.

They then left to go to Junes.

It takes a certain kind of man to rise above petty differences and insults.

A kind of man that is willing to forgive any slight…

But Charles Waldo wasn't a man yet and so he got his revenge by slapping Yosuke upside the head when they got outside the gate.

Though he didn't slap Yosuke hard…

He wasn't THAT vindictive.

And Yosuke was his friend.

"Chuck… Thanks, I feel relieved"

"All part of the service, Yosuke" Charles said with his warm smile..

**A/N: By the way, if anybody thinks that Minako and Mitsuru's relationship is anything like Yukari and Mitsur's relationship in "Arrangements" by MikiSakaya, I actually had the idea during Chapter 22 which was before "Arrangements" was published. And for my story, I always intended it to be just "Friends-with-benefits" sex. MikiSakaya to me appears to be making a romance. There is a difference :)**


	41. Chapter 40: Talking from the Hip

**Disclaimer... I don't own Persona, I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 40  
May 18, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

They all walked up to Teddie.

"Hey Teddie, someone's here, right?"

"Oh… Yep, I think someone's here," Teddie said, looking downcast.

"You think…? Do you know where he is?!" Chie asked.

"I dunno." Teddie looked even more downcast.

"We think it's a boy named Kanji…" Yukiko said, trying to help, but also making sure they could get one step closer.

"I dunno…" Teddie said.

"What's wrong? Not feeling well? Chie said.

"Well, I sniff and I sniff, but I can't tell where the smell comes from."

"Ted, try smelling in one of the four directions. Where it's strongest, start following it," Charles suggested helpfully.

"I tried that, but I couldn't tell. I'm beary sorry, Charles."

"Aren't you thinking too much about too many things?" Yosuke asked.

"I mean, last time you were trying to figure out who you really were and how long you've been here."

"Your head's empty to begin with, dude. Don't stress out over stuff too much."

"You're right…" Teddie replied.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Whoa… He's seriously down about this…" Chie said.

"If you can't figure out where Kanji is, then we're in deep trouble." Yosuke was very worried. "We can't just wander aimlessly in a place like this."

"If we had the flare guns we could," Charles said. "But Nanako's home now probably, so it would look suspicious."

"Plus, we can't take any more from Junes or my dad'll notice," Yosuke said.

They all looked glum.

Then an idea hit Teddie.

"I know what might help!"

They all looked at him.

"…If Charles gives me more of that treat called "Aspirin."

They all looked at Charles and sweatdropped.

"All right, after Yu…talked to me at the shrine, I wasn't happy about it so after I lost the Mega Beef Bowl Challenge, I came here and I had a headache and Teddie said he did too. So I gave him some."

"I really liked it. My headache went away."

"Yes, but it wasn't a treat. It was medicine to help us get better. And I don't have any on me"

"I think we'll need something else," Yu said to Teddie, as far as suggestions were going to go.

"Then how about those people who were here yesterday?" Teddie asked.

"What people?" Charles asked.

"I smelled a lot of people from your world. But they must have left. Because when I got back here, they were gone. Leaving me beary alone again…"

"Ted, I'm sorry. I would like to know more, but we need to find Kanji."

"Look, Chuck, how do you know they weren't just a hallucination to him?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't think so, but who would be in here or why."

"Well, just don't give him any more."

"Preacher!" Charles said, pointing to himself. "Choir!" He said, pointing to Yosuke. "Ted was walking on the ceiling after he took that stuff."

"You mean that light rigging?" Yosuke asked. "That doesn't seem too awful."

"Upside down?" Charles asked.

Yosuke sweatdropped.

"I know!" Teddie said. ""You should give me a clue about this Kanji person! It's just a feeling I have. I think I could concentrate better with it."

They looked at each other.

"Do you have anything that could give me a good understanding of him?"

"Something about Kanji, huh? I can't really think of anything outside the rumors at school," Yosuke said.

"Yeah, it's not like we know him that well."

"I do. Ted. He lives at a Textile shop," Charles said.

"What are textiles?"

"They're…items used to make clothing.

"No. Nothing!"

"I just need some sort of hint… something that tells me what he's really like."

"Why don't we ask around and find people who know Kanji-kun personally?" Yukiko asked.

_Tatsumi Textiles_

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen Kanji-chan since yesterday," Keiko said. "I told the police about it, but I'm concerned with how dangerous it has been lately."

"I understand why you're worried," Yukiko said.

"Thank You. IT's normal for him to leave without telling me, but he's never been gone for this long before without telling anyone."

"Huh? Who knew? I thought he would have been out until dawn fighting," Chie said, pondering aloud.

"Hey, you're talking to his mother here," Yosuke said.

"It's quite all right," Keiko said, chuckling. "Kanji can be a handful, but really, it's partially my fault. You see there were these bikers who were keeping me up at night and Kanji picked a fight with them."

"Yeah I heard about that. He totally destroyed them,"

"Yes, when Kanji found out the noise had kept me up several nights he decided to take them on by himself."

"But, Keiko-sama," Charles said. "Kanji said that a customer was trying to shoplift when you nodded off and that's when he got upset. I think he not only worried about you, but about the store as well."

"He took on a whole biker gang for his mother?" Yu said.

"Wow that is one aggressively devoted son!" Yosuke said.

Yu noticed something outside.

It was a small boy.

"What'cha need?" Yu asked kindly to the boy.

"Is that big guy around?" The boy asked.

"The guy who lives in this place?" Yu asked by gesturing his body towards the store.

"Yeah, he helped me…with this." The boy pulled out a small light pink bunny on a strap.

"Wait a sec…" Yu said as he thought it was familiar, but didn't know from where.

"See, all I did was borrow Sana-chan's cellphone strap and it had this little bunny on it. But then the bunny fell off and ended up in the river. And then I…"

**_One Week Earlier_**

_Samegawa River_

"SHUT UP!" Kanji had said as the little boy cried, feeling bad because Sana-chan had trusted him and he didn't know what to tell her. Crying isn't gonna bring back what you lost, kid!"

The child kept crying

"Ngh!" Then kneeling down to the boy Kanji asked, "What's it look like? I can't make an exact copy, but…I can make something that looks really close?"

"You can?" The boy said, stopping his crying and with hope in his heart."

Putting his hand on the Child's right shoulder, he said, "I can and when you go over to say you're sorry and it was an accident, I'll back you up."

**_Now_**

_Tatsumi Textiles_

"And he even made one for me, too. So I could match with Sana-chan's"

Everybody but Charles gasped at that.

"I am an Idiot," Charles muttered to himself. "I completely forgot"

"Wait, you're saying Tatsumi Kanji made a little bunny charm from scratch?" Yosuke asked.

"May I look at it?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh-huh." Yukiko took it and looked at it.

"Amazing! You'd have no idea that this was handmade," Yukiko said.

"It's super cute! I really don't know how to process the idea of Kanji making something like this," Chie said, sweatdropping.

"This is freaky!" This totally destroys the image I'm having of him!" Yosuke said.

"Hey, everyone's got their thing!" Yu said.

"Because of everything the big guy did, Sana-chan forgave me. So I wanted to stop by and tell him thank you!" The little boy said.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you for a favor?" Yukiko asked.

"No need, Yuki" Charles said, with a smile. "We know where there's another one."

Charles then pulled out his cell phone, where he pulled out a purple bunny that looked the same as the little boy's pink bunny.

_Junes Lobby_

"Man, that little boy was surprised I had one too." Charles and the three had entered the lobby. They now had the possibility of finding Kanji. "I'm just annoyed I forgot about it."

"Well, if he made it, then maybe some of his scent should still be on it," Yu said.

"After a month, I hope," Charles said.

Chie looked at something by the elevators. "Hey, what's that? Isn't it that kid from the last couple of days?"

_Is she going to show up everywhere?! _Charles thought.

"Hmm? Oh, so our paths cross again," Naoto said.

"Right back at you."

"You know him, Chuck?" Yosuke asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Shirogane Naoto. He and I met at the police station last month. He has an interest in law enforcement, just as I do, so he's been shadowing the detectives as an intern."

Naoto's eyes narrowed at that. _AN INTERN?! Why would he say that?_ Then she looked at his eyes. _Oh, I see, he is providing a clever cover-story to plausibly explain my actions, because he believes they would find a 16-year old boy as a detective hard to swallow. Very well. _"Yes, I was assisting the detectives. However, I had other things that came up.

"Still your being here is such a coincidence," Yosuke said.

"Yes, but did you hear? It appears Kanji is hiding out somewhere." Naoto said, placing one hand on her hip.

"Seems so," Yu replied.

"Hey, what exactly were you two talking about yesterday?" Yosuke asked Naoto.

"And what do you want to know that for?" Naoto asked slightly nervous.

"Just curious," Yosuke replied.

"All right, fair enough. And since your group seems to be in a hurry, I'll be completely straight with you. When we met up, all I said was hi and asked him what he'd been up to lately."

"Really? Just small Talk?" Chie said dubiously.

"Yep. Pretty much. But thinking back, it seemed he was acting strange and not himself. In fact it was getting worse. I called him out on it. Then he got awkward and the color drained from his face."

"Wow, that's not what I expected from Kanji,"

"You can't judge a book by its cover," Naoto said, which caused a slight chuckle from Charles.

"Sorry, a funny joke from Loveline popped into my head at the most inopportune time."

Naoto decided to ignore that and focus on the topic at hand. "It seems Kanji is struggling with some issues."

"Issues? What issues?" Yukiko asked.

The elevator showed up, but Charles said, "That looks like a full car, so I'll hang back."

"All right," Yukiko said, a little disappointed.

"It'll be for a few minutes. I'll be okay."

The rest entered the elevator.

When the doors closed, Charles said, "It's good to see you again, Detective."

"I would respond, but I would say the pleasure is all yours, Waldo-san."

"Didn't like the intern bit, huh?"

"No, but I can understand your motives." Naoto paused. "It appears your prayer came true regarding Ms. Amagi."

"Took a couple of trips, but it worked."

"Pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. But I didn't think my friends would understand how a 15 year old could be a Detective."

"Yes, especially since on the 27th, I turned 16."

"Oh, How sweet! Happy Belated Birthday. What would you like for a present?"

"Please…don't bother. I have this fear you'll come up with something tasteless, horrendous, and you would be rolling on the floor laughing."

"That's an insult. I would never do such a thing." Charles paused. "Look, I wanted to apologize for my behavior last month. You were just doing your job."

"I believe you had every right to be defensive. You had been assured of your innocence, but your guilt over your failure was still bothering you, and then here I come, accusing you and Amagi-san of criminal malfeasance and you are suddenly like a cornered animal."

"Look, there were still a few insults I wasn't happy about, so I do apologize."

Naoto paused. Charles had pressed the elevator button.

"Apology accepted. I honestly do believe that you do have the best of intentions for Amagi-san."

"Domo Arigato. By the way…What did you and Kanji REALLY talk about? I'm not going to tell them, but I have a feeling even though the Chief of D's kicked your ass to the curb, you're still investigating."

"So even though I told most of the truth you knew I was not telling all… Very well. I asked him also if something strange had been seen in his neighborhood. THAT's when he turned pale. The way he was acting around me suggests that he may know something, but is afraid to tell. I would have had more success if your two friends weren't spotted eavesdropping. So that brings me to my question… what is your group's interest in Tatsumi Kanji?"

"Straight to the point Naoto-kun, aren't you? It's simple… we have…reason… to believe would be the next target of the killer."

"And what information led you to this conclusion?" Naoto asked.

"Mind telling me your information for your conclusion, because I have a feeling you won't share unless I asked."

She regarded him for a moment. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Actually, I want to, but 2 days ago you gave me '_the hairy eyeball'_, and now, because of that, I want to keep information at a premium." Charles looked at the elevator, annoyed it was taking this long. It wasn't a slow elevator, there just may be a lot of people getting on and off, and his "call" was deep within the queue.

"I believe that his family's connection to Miss Yamano, coupled with his recent increase in celebrity has made him a target. Now I don't expect yo…"

"Ditto."

Naoto looked surprised he disclosed that information. "I see…well then it appears that my trust in you was not misplaced…as I thought it had when I gave you…_'the hairy eyeball.'_ So I apologize if you felt me untrustworthy.

"Thank you for trusting me."

The elevator arrived. It was…

"Empty. Fancy that." Charles got in. "Going up?"

"I'll take the next one."

"Are you sure…?"

Naoto considered it, "Very well, Waldo-san."

"Call me Charles or Chuck."

"I would prefer not to."

"You didn't object to my calling you by your first name."

"I suppose I didn't, but just so we're clear…Please do not get in the way of my investigation."

"Request is mutual."

"Oh, by the way, a piece of advice," Charles said after a time.

Naoto chuckled, "You think you can presume to give me advice? That is a pale attempt at humor, even by your standards."

"I'll make a challenge then, if you find merit in my advice, then you HAVE to call me Charles or Chuck. Not right away, but you'll have no choice to."

Naoto laughed. She was keeping he boy voice in place, even then, Charles could tell a bit of her naturally pleasant tone creeping in. "Forgive me, but you are serious? And such arrogance, too."

"Will you at least hear me out?"

Smirking like a boy would, she said, "Oh, by all means…'Chuck'…commence with your 'advice'."

They were close to his stop, "I noticed you talk with your right hand," he said.

"So?" She seemed annoyed, yet curious.

The elevator dinged at his stop. As the doors opened, Charles said, "So, I would suggest in the future that you just put your left in one of your pockets…"

"And that's important how?"

As the doors started to close, Charles said, "Because if you keep placing your knuckles and your wrist on your left hip, people are gonna know how girly you really are."

The doors closed just as Naoto looked at him in shock.

_He knows! HE ACTUALLY KNOWS! Damn, I knew I slipped when I screamed at him after his 'not a man' comment. And the look on his face appeared to reflect he came to that conclusion._

_Did he say that to imply I COULD trust him? That he doesn't want to see me humiliated if my secret came out and will try to help?_

_That must be it, because if it were blackmail…whether monetary or (_Naoto shuddered)_ sexual… he would have attained that gratification now. So no. He ISN'T looking for favors._

_HE's going to do ME a favor_

_I had worked so hard to be a boy. My voice, my haircut, my choice of clothes and hat, my posture. EVERYTHING was built on this facade that I am a boy rather than a girl. _

_And he shattered it._

_But unlike others who would want to blow my secret…_

_…He understands my goal, and wants to help me attain it._

_…_

_I will have to redouble my efforts, so that others do not figure out what he did._

_…_

_I also think I would very much like to call him "Charles."_


	42. Chapter 41: I think I'm Paranoid!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Persona. Own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 41  
May 18, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"Sniff, Sniff. Sniff, Sniff." Teddie was sniffing Charles's bunny charm.

"Chuck, I still can't believe you told us Kanji made that." Yosuke was folding his arms and looking a little displeased…and maybe hurt.

"Do I have to say 'I'm sorry' for the 16th time?! Look, Kanji didn't want anybody to know that he made it, looking at his Program, I can see why. It didn't mean I didn't trust you…"

"…I just wanted him to trust me."

"Charles, we know how much friendship is important to you…we just felt that you could have had this already without going around town," Yu said, though not unkindly.

"I forgot, OK? I'm not perfect." Then he muttered, "Not like you guys…"

Only Yukiko heard it and felt miserable.

"Charles, DON'T ever say you're imperfect OR inferior. You are a good person and I don't like my friends getting beat up, ESPECIALLY if they're doing it to themselves," Yukiko said forcefully. "You made a mistake, and maybe we shouldn't call you out on every mistake…."

"But also maybe it's time you grew a thick skin."

"Out of the mouths of babes," And then he smirked.

"What am I going to do with you? Wait, Chie… wouldn't you say he's THAT type of boy?"

"Sensitive and tender… yeah, he's one of THOSE all right!"

"Please don't kick me, Chie!" Charles said.

"Who said anything about kicking you?"

Then Yukiko and Chie struck with their extended fingers.

At his stomach.

"Girls! HAHAHA! Pl-pl-please stop! HAHA! Yu-Yukiko! Chi-hehehe-eee, P-p-p ha! Ha! Ha!"

Yosuke and Yu sweatdropped.

"Sniff, Sniff! Sensei… is that 'scoring with a hot stud?' Teddie asked.

"NO!" Everybody but Charles said. He was still laughing from being tickled.

"Hahaha!"

"I'll never know what 'scoring' is… Sniff, Sniff!"

"Look at him, he looks like some freaky talking dog," Yosuke said.

Not rising to the insult, but not really letting it slide either, "I believe I have bearfect-ly captured Kanji's scent, especially with what you told me about him. That helped in eliminating Charles's scent. Now, I'm ready to hit the trail!" Teddie handed back to Charles the charm.

"OK NOSE! DON'T FAIL ME NOW! SNIFF SNIFF! SNIFF SNIFF!"

Then Teddie stopped sniffing.

"I've got something, at I least I think I have! I think I'm bear on! Follow the bear!"

"Hey, wait!"

"Teddie thinks I'm a hot stud?" Charles said.

Yukiko didn't look, but inwardly smiled.

_Teddie's not the only one who thinks that._

After they left, another person entered.

_So…are they here to rescue Tatsumi… or are they here to force him to join them?_

Minako followed them, using her equipment that would allow her to navigate in the fog….

_Mayonaka, Kanji's bathhouse_

**_"Bathhouse-Men Only" _**The signs said.

"Kanji's…in…here?" Yu asked tentatively.

"This fog doesn't feel like it usually does," Chie said.

"My glasses are all fogged up!" Yukiko said.

"This sucks! I'm all soaked and this feels like a…"

Yosuke didn't get to finish his sentence as saxophone music started to play.

"Well, hello there pussycats!" A voice on a loudspeaker said. "You have an AMAZING set of ABS!" Said another.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…just relax!" The first voice said.

Yu and the girls looked uncomfortable.

Teddie looked beary confused.

Charles…?

"Meh!" with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Yosuke said. "I'm not going in there!"

"There's definitely some risks involved," Yu said, looking VERY uncomfortable.

"Teddie, are you sure Kanji's in there?" Yukiko asked

"Never underestimate the sensor that is my nose!" Teddie replied.

Now, Chie looked as uncomfortable as Yu. "Guess we'll have to go in there, then!"

"Wait, I can't go in there! I'm not sure I'm totally on board with this! I could see things in there! Things I can never un-see! And I may lose something I don't wanna lose!"

Chie decided to just grab Yosuke by the ear and drag him in by it, "C'mon, we're going in."

"Hey leggo! I don't wanna go in there!"

Charles just rolled his eyes at Yosuke's childishness

Yu wasn't happy about the idea. _I could use a bite to eat…_ he thought.

"C'mon we have to go," Yukiko said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Once inside, Yosuke was still complaining.

"This sucks. I don't wanna be in here. I can't believe we're doing this!"

"Yosuke, you're acting like a little kid. Hell, you're making my crying jags look like I'm Daniel Craig!"

"Not helping, Chuck! Say Narukami, I say that we have Chuck, Chie and Yukiko go ahead in full force, while we go back and guard the entrance!"

"Good plan!" Yu said in agreement.

"Man up, you two! If you think I'm going let you ditch us, you've got another thing coming! We're here to rescue Kanji because we're the only ones who can help him! Now try and keep that in mind! OK?!" Chie screamed at the two reluctant boys.

"You're right," Yosuke said, uncomfortably. "He's not the brutish thug I thought he was so why don't we just man up and see if we can help."

**"OOOHHH-LA-LA! MY! MY! Thank you for NOTICING ME!"**

They had entered into what was a main room on the first floor of the bathhouse. When they saw Kanji's Shadow was flexing…still wearing only that loincloth.

Unfortunately that just made Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko uncomfortable.

**"I am KANJI!" **Then the Shadow sexily winked.

Yu and Yosuke called their Personas

**_I face up, I hold u-_**

"All right, all right! Just hold up a sec!" Chie said as she was trying to stop the two boys from acting rashly.

"Screw that! I say we just get this over with, I'm not sure I can take another second in this freaky place."

**"Well, well, well! We're coming to you LIVE from the Tropical PARADISE Suspicious. All this steam makes my blood really start to PUMP!"**

**_I face up, I hol-_**

"Chie-chan! Not you, too!" Chie had summoned Tomoe and now Charles, Yukiko and Teddie were trying to hold Chie back.

"I'm sorry but this guy bugs!" Chie replied.

"Yeah, just a bit," was Yu's reply.

**"All right, SWEETIES! Since everyone is so HOT and BOTHERED, let's move on to our next segment!"**

Then a neon sign came down and it read three items:

**_No girls allowed!_**

**_Take the plunge?!_**

**_It's the STEAMY Paradise of LOVE!_**

"This could get a little awkward…in more ways than one!" Yu said.

"Oh man, when we tried to rescue Yukiko it was this bad too," Chie said.

"No it wasn't! It wasn't ANYTHING like this!" Yukiko said. Then she retreated into her own small world of depression. "I swear it wasn't like this, I'm not the type of girl to do this, I couldn't really think of this, could I?"

Charles put a comforting hand on Yukiko's shoulder.

**_"I really like to get my GROOOOOVE on…But I must continue my search for the BUMP and GRIIIINDDDDD!"_** Shadow Kanji had pumped his hips again to those final words, and then he left. **"Follow me if you DAAAARRRRREEEE!"**

"Hey wait!" Yosuke said before there were some shadows, that looked like police patrol officers who had too many doughnuts started heading towards them. With stomachs that were carved out as if they were part-donut with a key inside the gaps

"Incoming!" Charles said, though his hand stayed on Yukiko's shoulder. "Yuki, are you OK? You have to snap out of it!"

She looked at the Shadows disdainfully. "This is what it was like with my Shadow self...?" Yukiko asked, not to anyone in particular.

Charles decided to reassure her, "No, it wasn't like this at all, this is different and therefore worse because of how it embarrasses Kanji!"

Yukiko didn't hear him, she answered her on question, "That…That really…TICKS ME OFF!" She screamed in anger.

Brusquely shrugging off Charles's hand she summoned her Persona and used it to start setting the three Shadow cops on fire.

"You're up, Jiraiya!" Yosuke said. Jiraiya did a forward vertical spin kick…

Right into the flame that Yukiko created.

"Ow! OW! Maybe it wasn't a good idea to use a flame spell after all!" Yosuke said with his uniform jacket on fire.

Tomoe then used an ice attack.

"Now I'm FREEZING! Can't we get a little moderation here?!"

Then Izanagi came in and broke the frozen Shadows into teeny-tiny pieces.

"Yosuke was right! This place is getting too freaky and it'll get even freakier if we stay longer than we have to!"

"I say we turn that guy to ASH when we see him!" Yukiko said.

"That sounds like a plan!" Yu said.

"Hey, you guys! Remember we still have to save KANJI!" Chie said.

"Right…" Yukiko sullenly said.

Charles wasn't saying anything…

How could he? Yukiko's…_'hissy fit' _scared him.

Now he was worried because of Chie's thoughtless comment….or at least tactless comment…he was going to have to work hard to censor himself.

In order to make sure she never turned that anger on him.

Because he thought of the dream he had.

It always started with him in his room crying.

While the details waxed and waned until last month, he was always left with one question

_Why am I crying?_

And until now, he didn't have a grasp at the answer.

_Was Yukiko there BEFORE she rushed in to comfort me…?_

_And if so….did she throw the full power of her anger… at me?_

"Charles-kun… are you coming?" Yukiko asked, without any hint of emotion.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

_I hope he didn't take the comment that he should develop a thick skin hard. I wasn't trying to be harsh. I just think that as sweet as he is…he hasn't displayed his original confidence for some time._

_…_

_My greatest regret in the world would be to hurt Charles-chan._

_…_

_Hurt him so much that he would be abandoned._

And with that, she had held back, to be with him.

At first he had stinging from how she had acted. Even if she weren't scary, he felt bad that now she wanted to go on a rage bender.

…

Which is why it surprised him that she was holding his hand and smiling at him.

They had made their way up to the second floor, where they encountered Shadows that started to resist their efforts. Even Charles, when calling out Reiko was having issues.

"ENHH Looks like we needed more training, eh Partner?" Yosuke said.

"I would agree, but unfortunately I think we exhausted all the possibilities in Yukiko's Castle."

They were able to persevere to the third floor, where after fighting more Shadows, the reached a door… that was…

"Locked." Yu was annoyed.

"Man, I just wanna go."

"But we can't leave Kanji in here!" Charles said.

"Actually, we may have to. We don't have as tight a deadline as we did with Yukiko, but we shouldn't take too long with this. Before the fog rolls in."

"All right, I understand. And we'll probably need to go to Club and things like that, just to draw of suspicion and help us rest, right?" Charles asked.

"Yes…but let's try to make sure that if I give the call for us to come back here, we need everybody."

"I agree to that…on one condition, that we tell each other after school about our prescheduled plans, BEFORE we all walk out of the classroom door," Charles said, folding his arms. "Because you know it'll look bad if we have jump over here and I'm in the middle of Basketball practice or Drama, when the call comes in."

"AGREED!" Everyone said.

They agreed also to leave for the day. Yu and Yosuke were up front. Chie and Yukiko were in the middle and Charles was in the back.

"You think we'll be able to save him, Partner?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"Yeah, and then maybe we can help him out on his 'deeper issues.'"

"Well, I hope his deeper issues are going to be the death of us all. We still have things to do."

"You're not doing anything."

Everybody was surprised at the strange voice they heard behind them.

Everybody…but Charles.

Because he had a gun to his head…

Held there…

…By Minako.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Charles asked.

"Saving you. From them."

"Minako?!" Yu asked, actually shocked.

"NO WAY!" How did SHE get in HERE?!" Yosuke asked.

"Was she thrown in here?" Yukiko asked, despite the fact that there was a gun to her Charles-chan's head.

"She doesn't seem to be a victim. And she wasn't on the TV!" Chie said.

"Of course she wasn't on the TV or thrown in, guys… She's like us…" Charles said.

"She's a Persona User."

"You seem very calm for someone who has a gun to their head," Minako said.

"That's because the cop who busted me…she also held a gun to my head."

"You mean when you were temporarily arrested?"

"Didn't believe I wasn't committing any crimes with those weapons or about to commit crimes with those weapons at that martial-arts studio. Even said I had diplomatic immunity. She blew her cover and tried to take me down because I was the closest warm body… Wish I hadn't flirted with her."

"WHAT!?" Yukiko asked.

"As fun as this is, I want to know how you got your Personas, or he gets it. And no tricks with the Wild Card, Amagi. I had it and I know how to use it."

"The…Wild Card?"

"Don't play dumb."

Charles looked at Yukiko. It was a significant glare, his eyes pointed to Yu, and then they pointed to her. The message was clear. _Yu has it, She thought you did, please don't let on. _He did this for Yosuke, Chie, and Yu. They understood.

"I…won't make a move Minako. Please don't hurt Charles-chan."

"I won't…as long as you answer my questions."

"I don't know how I got mine, but Yukiko, Charles, Chie, and Yosuke got theirs by facing their Shadow Selves," Yu said, looking hurt that Minako was doing this.

"Just like the 'City of Rumors', huh? What is this place?"

"This world is what it's always been…here." Teddie said.

Noticing Teddie for the first time, "What are YOU?!" Minako asked.

"I'm Teddie, I'm a bear!" He smiled. Then he said, "You have a Persona, too?"

"I do…" She felt some aura come off of Teddie. Like he only wanted to be liked.

"All we know it's some place within the TV. But we don't know where the Shadows came from."

"All right, I can buy your answers so far…How did you get Tatsumi Kanji in here?"

They looked shocked.

"We didn't throw him in here," Chie said.

"We were trying to prevent his kidnapping," Yu said.

"You did a good job then…If you expect me to believe your false story. It's easier to believe you wanted to kidnap him, and botched it, rather than try to rescue him and botch it."

"We should have a drinking game just on the word 'botch'." Charles said.

"You be quiet!"

"Mina, you must have had a different experience with your Persona, than we have if it's unfamiliar and scary."

"Stop talking! Don't you understand! I'm rescuing you from them!"

"Why would I need rescuing from my friends?"

"Because they're involved in the murders…or they have some other plot."

"Mina…You don't know what you're saying." Yu looked agitated.

It was at that moment Charles caught a smell of Minako's breath. _Lilac…? … OH SHIT! Déjà vu just turned into history repeats itself!_

"Minako, please let go of me… you're acting paranoid… and I know why."

"They are forming a new Strega!"

The others look confused.

"What the hell is a Strega?" Yosuke asked.

"Strega…that she's referring to was a group of people on the Internet who would commit daring and extreme acts of murder-for-hire. Though I think by the way she was acting… they were Persona Users too."

"You know too much, almost as if…"

"That's it! You've developed Stockholm syndrome. Why didn't I see it coming?" Minako said.

"Mina, you're in danger. If we don't get you to a hospital soon, you'll die."

The others looked at him, startled.

"Mina, have you had any health supplements made from the Momokohime region lately?"

"You're lying…trying to trick me."

"I'm not… If those particular supplements get to over 120 degrees Fahrenheit, one of the chemicals become hyperactive and causes paranoia. Please Mina, where did you get the supplements?"

"In…In Okina, on May 1st, but, can't think. NO! You're lying, you must be. They'll try to use you to bring about the end of the world."

She held her arm grip around Charles's neck, tighter.

"No, you came here because after my run-in with Aragaki…who I bet has a Persona too, he reported to the old gang of his that there were new Persona users, and I bet he got a whiff of mine and his freaked."

"Charles, how do you know…?"

"It's like you told me the other day, Yu. We can sense ours, but only while we're in here. I sensed Mina's as we got out of the TV that one day, but once fully out, it was like the cloth dropped over my head. But in here, I can sense hers clear as day. She and Shinjiro, probably because of some different means in acquiring theirs, could sense us the whole time."

The others realized that yes, they could sense her Persona too if they thought of it.

"But we're wasting time. Mina, please let me go and we'll get you to a hospital, we're not your or the world's enemy. We're trying to stop a serial killer. Please believe me. OR you'll die…"

… and I'm sure Yu doesn't want ano… your death on his conscience."

"No. No. No!"

Charles hated what he was going to have to do next. "Mina, please, you're running out of time. If we don't get you to a hospital within the next 90 minutes, you'll be dead."

Yukiko then noticed that Charles had his hand partially in his pocket. But three fingers were over the pocket lining.

"Mina. The police officer nearly died from this supplement, I bet you got it from a store in Okina with poor ventilation and was the store owner was probably someone who's easily distracted and didn't look at the storage instructions."

"You talk too much. I don't know why I wanted to save you, but you're coming with me."

Two fingers.

"As long as you go to a hospital first because this is a toxin that builds up from that hyperactive ingredient, your brain is starting to starve from a gradual decrease in oxygen. Slowly, but surely, until there's not enough to feed it."

"That's when you'll die."

"I'll set the terms here, Waldo."

One finger.

Yukiko was ready to shift position quickly. She could sense the others were ready too…

She was glad she was not the only one to see his hand.

"Mina, I'm through negotiating… Please let us take you to a hospital now, or you will die for NOTHING!"

"I 'died' months ago. It's time I made it official."

NO fingers.

Charles moved both his hands around Mina's arm and gripped them. HARD.

She pushed him away.

Then…"She's pointing the gun to her head! She'll kill herself!" Yu said, in anguish.

"No, Yu. The gun's not real."

"What do you mean it's not real?" Yu said angrily.

Minako was about to pull the trigger.

"Its weight was a clue… No…"

She was starting to pull…"

"It's how she summons her Persona… We're gonna have to fight her."

"PERSONA!"

Nothing Happened.

"What?"

"Why? Why doesn't it work? I tested it and it worked before fine… You did something."

"No, Mina," Charles said, dismayed.

**"Well, Well. It's nice to know, you failed again…Sis"**

A boy appeared. He had blue hair that covered over his right eye. He had a formal posture, but he had a malevolent smile over his face.

"I didn't do anything…" Charles said.

The Boy was dressed in a different school uniform than the others. He had a white dress shirt with a blue ribbon tie. His jacket contained a logo made of two white triangles horizontally meeting two vertical ones in a red circle. Above it he had a pin that had the color green on it, which Charles took to indicate the grade level of the student. He also wore around his neck an MP3 player. He wore pants with a large rectangular belt buckle. He had a holster, but it was empty of any weaponry.

But his visible eye was the most piercing blue Charles had ever seen. And he could tell the family resemblance…

"You did."

"…"

"Onii-Chan?"


	43. Chapter 42: Kill Her to Save Her

**Chapter 42  
May 18, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Outside Kanji's Bathhouse_

"Mina, please, you're running out of time. If we don't get you to a hospital within the next 90 minutes, you'll be dead."

Yukiko was watching the scene in disbelief. Arisato Minako, who had been out of a coma for several months, now was hold in Charles hostage at gunpoint. She still could not believe Minako was a Persona User.

But then Charles had noticed something odd about Minako and said that she was suffering from a tainted dose of a health supplement pill because it had overheated. Now Minako was acting paranoid.

What scared Yukiko the most was not he fact her Charles-chan was being held at gunpoint, because she sensed, right from the start he had control of the situation and could escape when he needed to… but rather that Minako was in lethal danger because of the tainted medication.

She noticed Charles look at her, scared. Not for himself, but rather Mina.

Yukiko knew Charles had feelings of sympathy for Minako, but she also knew it was not love.

Because Charles loved Yukiko…he just couldn't say it out loud. He was afraid her response would be negative.

Yukiko then noticed that Charles had his hand partially in his pocket. But three fingers were over the pocket lining.

"Mina. The police officer nearly died from this supplement, I bet you got it from a store in Okina with poor ventilation and the store owner was probably someone who's easily distracted and didn't look at the storage instructions."

"You talk too much. I don't know why I wanted to save you, but you're coming with me."

Two fingers.

"As long as you go to a hospital first because this is a toxin that builds up from that hyperactive ingredient, your brain is starting to starve from a gradual decrease in oxygen. Slowly, but surely, until there's not enough to feed it."

"That's when you'll die."

"I'll set the terms here, Waldo."

One finger.

Yukiko was ready to shift position quickly. She could sense the others were ready too…

She was glad she was not the only one to see his hand.

"Mina, I'm through negotiating… Please let us take you to a hospital now, or you will die for NOTHING!"

"I 'died' months ago. It's time I made it official."

NO fingers.

Charles moved both his hands around Mina's arm and gripped them. HARD.

She pushed him away.

Then…"She's pointing the gun to her head! She'll kill herself!" Yu said, in anguish.

"No, Yu. The gun's not real."

"What do you mean it's not real?" Yu said angrily.

Minako was about to pull the trigger.

"Its weight was a clue… No…"

She was starting to pull…

"It's how she summons her Persona… We're gonna have to fight her."

"PERSONA!"

Nothing Happened.

"What?"

"Why? Why doesn't it work? I tested it and it worked before fine… You did something."

"No, Mina," Charles said, dismayed.

**"Well, Well. It's nice to know, you failed again…Sis"**

A boy appeared. He had blue hair that covered over his right eye. He had a formal posture, but he had a malevolent smile over his face.

"I didn't do anything…" Charles said.

The Boy was dressed in a different school uniform than the others. He had a white dress shirt with a blue ribbon tie. His jacket contained a logo made of two white triangles horizontally meeting two vertical ones in a red circle. Above it he had a pin that had the color green on it, which Charles took to indicate the grade level of the student. He also wore around his neck an MP3 player. He wore pants with a large rectangular belt buckle. He had a holster, but it was empty of any weaponry.

But his visible eye was the most piercing blue Charles had ever seen. And he could tell the family resemblance…

"You did."

"…"

"Onii-Chan?"

**"Long time, no see… Where's my hug?"**

"Stay away from me, whoever you are. You're not my brother. He's…"

**"indisposed? Yes, we all know that. But actually, here's the twist, you don't want him here anyway… And you know why?"**

"You're a trick. A trick created by Waldo or his friends, or all of them. They're going to be a new Strega."

**"BZZZZT! Wrong Answer! Non Sequiturs are minus 1000 points. No, it's because you want to be your own woman."**

"!" Minako replied.

**"Ever since the car accident, you've always been at your brother's side. Never leaving him. But it was at a price. Doing whatever he wanted when he wanted. Not thinking for yourself. Doing only what he approved of."**

"That's not true!"

**"Oh really?" **The Shadow who looked like her brother said. **"So you did whatever you wanted? You may have thought you were doing things on your own, but really you did nothing your brother would truly ever be mad about. Hell, you know he practically threw a party when you lost yours with Shinji. You know why too, because then he could finally kill those rumors the wags had said about 'twincest'."**

"You're lying, go away!" Minako screamed.

**"Not doin' so well, are ya? Well, how about this. Maybe I'll stop looking like him…" **he Shadow changed its form. It no longer looked like the boy. Now it looked like a girl with Auburn hair and red eyes. She looked a little younger. She was wearing the same jacket the boy was, except it only went down to above her belly button. Her stomach revealed the uniform blouse underneath. She also had a black uniform skirt and light thigh-high pink tights. Her hair was done in a ponytail and had braids that formed "XXII" on the left side.

It was Minako, as she looked two years prior. Only her eyes were golden.

**"And look like 'us'!" **

"NO! It's not possible!"

**"But it is. I'm you. And you're me. And what I said is true. I did what everybody expected me to do. I helped kill the Shadows of the Arcana, because that was expected by the Chairman. I risked myself for the world, because that's what the rest of SEES and my brother expected me to do. I slept with Akihiko, because that's what Shinji expected me to do. I even spied on Charles and the others because that's what Mitsuru expected me to do."**

"Uhh, who's Mitsuru?" Yosuke asked.

**"I'll even sleep with Narukami, because that's what everyone expects me to do."**

"NO! You're lying."

"Look, we're wasting time," Charles said. "Your 'better half' over there is gonna die unless we get her to a hospital. Can't you do this posturing some other time?"

**"Oh, I see. Well you can take her…"**

"Domo."

**"…But if you do,… Kanji'll get it, because I'll help his Shadow…by looking like Minato and convincing his Shadow….that I'm In LOOOOOVEEEE!"**

"He'll know you're a Shadow by the golden eyes, so he might guess at your true nature."

"Only if he sees gold…Remember, Yuki-hime didn't when she broadcast."

The truth of that stabbed at Charles. He was too tired at the time when Naoto showed him both his and Yukiko's appearances. He noticed neither his eyes were golden, as they would have shown up through the sunglasses, nor Yukiko's. Yukiko-hime had black eyes…and so did Shadow Kanji when he was on TV… Which meant…

"You Shadows can repress the gold…"

"Got it in one! You are smart!"

_Rei…what do I do. I look at all my friends… even Yu… and we're stumped. I don't want to play… "The Lady or the Tiger." I want to save BOTH Mina and Kanji._

_(Even though she lied to you.)_

_It's not like in your day where this would be possibly acceptable. No offense._

_(None taken. I think you are doing the honorable thing by wanting to save her. But it may be too late.)_

_I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT!_

_(…)_

_(Chuck…You're going to have to kill her to save her.)_

_What does that…_

"Mina, that's not you."

**"Excuse me. The script clearly says that's her line. Your line is before that where you say, "MINA! NO!" **The shadow said holding a script in her hand.

"I'm not playing by your rules or your script and neither is she. It's called 'ad-libbing'." Turning back to Minako, he said, "Minako, My friends and are not Strega. That is an image created by the Original Strega. It was supposed to have been a last gasp effort in case what you, your brother, and your friends stopped WAS stopped."

"Charles-chan? What are you doing?" Yukiko asked.

"He knows what he's doing, and damn me for not thinking of it first…" Yu said.

"Thinking of what, bro?" Yosuke asked.

"It wouldn't make sense unless you saw for your own eyes, because explaining it would take too long."

"Just let me know when I can go wa-taaa!" Chie said.

**"I know what you're doing… I can't believe you'd want to help me… Not after all that."**

"Partner…are you sure Chuck knows what he's doing?"

"Sensei…. If Charles is doing what I think he's doing, this could turn out BEARY wrong," Teddie said.

"Teddie…do you trust Charles?"

"… Beary much!"

"Good."

"I'm helping her. Mina. Strega wanted revenge. Unless you tell this…imposter to go away. You'll suffer."

"… He's right. YOU are the one from Strega. Not them. I bet you wanted to pin this on them, so that I would doubt and kill my new friends," Minako said, getting up, sweating. " I bet you did something to make me think I took the pill for the first time before I came in here, when it actually was the second. Mitsuru hadn't noticed anything odd last night because it had been a couple days, and I probably flushed the low dosage amounts from my system. But then when I increased the pills to make up the difference… And that was probably your doing too. Subliminal messages. Something Jin would have come up with."

"I see now. You WANTED me to do this. To see the heroine fall. Well it's not going to work… BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT ME!"

**"HA! HA! HA! THAT'S RIGHT, I'M ME NOW!"**

Minako saw her Shadow change.

It had turned into a large female with an outfit made of dark blue and black. Her face though was white, almost skeletal with a long jawline filled with jagged teeth. The outfit had in a scabbard a long sword. The Shadow also had wings that were made from coffins.

"Tha-Thanatos?!" Minako said, before she passed out.

Charles caught her and laid her down in front of Teddie, "Please guard her, Ted."

**_Song-Danger Zone-Persona 3 Portable (Minako Route)_**

**"I am a Shadow… of her true inner self."**

"Kill her to save her, eh?" Yu said to Charles.

"Rei's idea. I hope we haven't bitten off more than we can chew."

"We?" Yu said in perfect imitation of Charles.

Charles just smirked.

"So what do we do?" Yosuke asked.

"We fight," Yu said.

"PERSONA!" Everybody said.

The Shadow attacked with a downward blow with its sword, but Tomoe and Izanagi managed to parry the blow.

"Sensei," Teddie said, "It's too strong for you five. You're in beary big trouble!"

"AGI" Yukiko said. "Then do we have a plan?"

"Chie, try to use some ice. Yosuke, have Jiraiya use physical attacks. Yukiko, blanket it with fire after Tomoe and Jiraiya are done with their attacks."

"GOT IT!" the three said.

Their attacks struck, but Konohana Sakuya's were less effective than the other two Personas'.

"Watch out Sensei! It's gearing up for a beary big attack!"

"REI!" Charles called out.

Reiko defended the large blow with her Katana.

"Now I know why Yu didn't give me a part to play. Rei is defense."

"I'm afraid so, I've noticed her Katana can block a lot of strong blows."

"She can't do it forever, and she is more geared for offense."

"Don't worry, she'll switch soon enough. Change!... Quetzalcoatl!"

Izanagi changed into the Persona card, flashing Charles's World Arcana before shattering into a bluish white serpent with wings.

"GARU!" Yu said.

A wind blast seemed to do some damage, but then the sword dropped down in a crisscross slash on the team.

The slash was on the flat of the blade, but still did damage.

**"Sorry, Yu-kun, I was caught off guard because I thought she was targeting only you," **Reiko said.

"Don't worry about it, I had an idea anyway. Yosuke, Charles: have Jiraiya and Reiko fire off wind attacks individually after Quetzalcoatl 's." Both boys nodded.

"GARU!" Yu said again. Yosuke followed, then Charles.

"It's working, but still not much better. Chie, have Tomoe use a physical attack, Yukiko, focus on healing for now."

"SENSEI! She's going to attack again!"

"REI!" Charles yelled. Reiko went to defend Yu.

The Shadow chose that moment to strike.

At Yosuke.

Yosuke was knocked down. Dazed.

"She seems to know how to fight," Yu remarked.

"Yu, Minako probably has a lot more experience than us. We probably don't have a chance. IF you wanted to take out Persona-users, who would you take out…if not the weakest?" Charles asked

"Simple, the guy with 'buff' spells… which despite not using them, she knew it was Yosuke."

"Who's next…?"

They looked at each other, "SHIT!"

"Yukiko!" Charles said. "Rei, protect her."

The attack was coming down again.

Rei successful blocked the blow that would have taken down Chie.

**"WHAT?! How did you know I was going for Satonaka?!"**

"That's what I thought, Yu. Next you'd not take out the healer, but rather the more physical fighter, that's Chie. Leave more work for the healer so then when you take her down, she's the last or second to last," Charles whispered."

"The Shadow WILL try to throw us off now."

"Up you go!" Yukiko said, helping up Yosuke.

"So what do we do now?" Chie asked Yu

"Shake things up a bit. Guys! ACT FREELY!"

At this point Yukiko worked on using Konohana Sakuya for slashing blows with her wings. Chie had Tomoe alternate between physical and ice attacks. Charles was using his Sai to take down some errant Shadows who decided to join the party, while Reiko slashed and struck at the Shadow. Yu decided he was going to use a spell new to him: Yosuke worked on healing himself and buffing up the group on their defense for the time being.

"HAMA!"

Light shone around the shadow and weakened her instantly, causing her to collapse.

Though she was trying to get up.

"So, we can all attack?" Charles asked. Yu nodded. "It's clobberin' time!" Charles said.

The group went for an All-out Attack.

While some good blows were delivered…

The Shadow still was not defeated.

Chie said, "Ready, Yukiko!"

"Let's do it, Chie!" Yukiko replied.

The two girls met up in one section and both called out, "**_TWIN DRAGONS!"_**

The floor glowed and it appeared that a disc was spinning under them, then Tomoe and Konohana Sakuya, turned into Dragons of Chinese and Japanese Lore.

But as impressive as the attack was…

The Shadow got back up and powered itself up.

**"It's time to end this!"**

"OH NO! A beary dangerous attack is coming! Watch out!" Teddie said.

**"MAMUDO!" **

Darkness overwhelmed the team, knocking them all down, but not out.

**"With focus, HAMA and MUDO can be instant death spells. But without that focus, it can weaken the target, just like I did to you fools!...and I'll do to you again, killing you all!"**

_Yuki… please no… did I save her…only to kill her… _Charles thought.

_This may be the end… my only regret is that I never told Charles-chan… How much I love him… _ Yukiko thought.

_We tried…Minako… I'm sorry… I failed you… Despite your betrayal… you're still… I still… _ Yu thought.

"Yosuke?"

"Chie?"

"Yeah," Each said to the other.

"I love you, Yosuke/Chie… Wait, What?!" They both said.

**"You're all fools. Trusting a traitor. A viper clutched to your breast. I hope you enjoy your death!"**

"GOD'S HAND!" A voice shouted out.

**"WHAT?!" **The Shadow said before a portal of light shone over her and then a giant fist came down!

"Chef…Chef Aragaki?!" Yukiko said.

Shinjiro was looking at the Persona-users. Dressed not in his chef whites, but his outfit from High School. Dark burgundy jacket, black pants, cap, boots.

"Tch, you guys are putting me through so much shit! I can't believe I gotta come in all Deus ex machina, and rescue your asses."

"MEDIA!" Yukiko said.

The five recovered and got up.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Yosuke said.

"Mind your manners, kid. I'm the guy who's here to show you how it's done if ya practiced a little. Castor! AKASHA ARTS!"

The Persona had white flowing hair, but he also was riding a skeletal unicorn with dragon wings. He had a spear head protruding from his chest.

Castor struck the shadow twice.

"Look, despite what I said, I ain't doin' all the work. So get your shit together and fight.

"PERSONA!" The five users said.

"Wait, where do you think you're doing?" Yu said as Shinjiro sat down by Minako.

"Look, I gave a couple of good blows to soften her up, but I'm making sure Minako's protected."

"But I was doing a beary good job, protecting Mina-chan!"

"What the hell are YOU?!" Shinji asked

"I'm Teddie! I'm a bear!"

"Tch, if my life couldn't get any weirder. I get a bear."

"Yu, forget it, I trust Shinji, even though he hates my guts," Charles said with a significant look.

"What does one have to do with the other? All right, let's end this. PERSONAS! ATTACK!"

Tomoe used ice and physical attacks. Jiraiya used wind attacks, stronger since Yosuke decided to buff offense. Yukiko used fire attacks, hoping that she could chip away at the defenses or at least distract the Shadow. Reiko used a gust attack, and then followed with a horizontal sword slash.

Finally, Izanagi used lightning attacks…

…Before using its blade to stab the Shadow once he sensed his chance.

The blade struck true.

**"NO!" **The Shadow said as it dissolved back into the mirror image of Minako."

**"A**ki, you said that with training anybody who had a Persona could win. These kids aren't there yet, but…they will be," Shinji said.

"Shinji?" Minako said.

"Yeah, I'm here Mina. You OK?"

**"**No," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for your help, Aragaki-san," Yu said with his usual reserve.

"Yeah, well, I had a feeling Minako was going to get herself in trouble so I decided to hang back…in case you guys were black hats. Turned out you were OK."

"I could have told you that," Charles said.

Shinji just smirked, "I still think you're a pain in the ass, Waldo… and ther Jury's still out on if you and Amagi are right for each other…more on him than on you, Princess," Shinji quickly added. "But at least you're not a pain."

"We still have to get her out of here and to the hospital," Yukiko said.

**_Song-I'll Face Myself- Persona 4_**

"Wait, please…" Minako said. "My mind's a little clearer right now. I have to accept that Shadow, don't I, to get my Persona back. It's how you guys got yours in the first place…"

"How did you figure that out…?" Yosuke asked.

"Because I can sense it. Waiting. For me to say something."

Minako gingerly stood up, Shinji and Yu were holding her. "You know, I guess deep down… even though I was a field leader with Onii-chan…I felt like, I was just an extension of him, and that soon expanded to others. You see, after my…our parents died in the car wreck, we were the only ones we had…as I said. But I always wanted to be loved and accepted by more than my brother. That never happened in my extended family. But being a part of SEES at Gekkoukan, allowed me to feel that I was a part of a family."

But it appeared that deep down. I was unhappy. Because I knew that I would do what my brother wanted or expected…No more.

"I knew you were there, crying, being the little girl I was when we lost our parents. But the truth of the matter is. You don't need to be scared anymore. You don't need to hide. You know why. Because you ARE me."

The Shadow nodded and then flashed in a blue light. Then it began to change. Minako heard a voice in her head.

_The strength of heart to face oneself has been made manifest… Minako has faced her other self… She has obtained the façade to overcome life's hardships…_

Minako looked and saw her Persona. It was neither Eurydice nor Thanatos.

It was a woman in a more traditional Samurai Garb than Reiko was which was more appropriate for a Ronin. She held a naginata but also had a Katana in a scabbard.

_The Persona Hangaku!_

The Persona changed into a card and then was absorbed into Minako with a flash of blue.

"I…have a new Persona."

Then she collapsed.

"Mina!" Shinji, Yu, and Charles said. Then they looked at each other.

Yukiko became concerned. _He says he doesn't have romantic feelings for her…. But I don't know if I believe him…_

Yu picked Minako up. "Let's get out of here!"

Shinji had no objection to Yu carrying Minako, because he had something to Charles.

"You and me later, we gotta have a talk."

"Only if it's with words rather than fists. You'd win in 3 seconds with fists."

"It's not like that. I may have made a mistake with you…. But we gotta talk about other people who may be interested parties."

"Thanks to your misjudging me."

"Tch, it's no fun when you guess the correct answer."

"Tch, it's no fun when I find out I guessed the correct answer."


	44. Chapter 43: Duets

**I decided in the aftermath of a battle where Shinji had to save them... the IT would need to recover from that experience of nearly dying early on. You see, I have thought about this and come to the conclusion that this story is basically the game on "Very Hard" Mode. That is why, I kicked things up a notch last chapter and had emotional consequences this Chapter. I also wanted to basically show all the characters who were there in a more "slice of life" context... Plus a few surprises mixed in...**

**That being said. If you don't like this Chapter, then I apologize... I wanted to try something a little different, so no flames, please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 43  
May 18, 2011**

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

_"Bloody stupid &$&$^*&$^&^$&*$^&*^$&*^$&*^$&*^$(U*^&*)%&(_(_I%)*%I&%)^*$)%$%&Y$%#$^%*%(^&$^^U$^&^&(^&&^$^&($^&(^&$&($^^&($^&($^$^&^^$(^$$^((&^&($^(U^&^$^($(^($^^$^^^*^^$%W#$ #% $$^ #% $#$%#$ %& $*#%%$&%^U%&&**)*&%&%&*&%&*&&%%&&)I%&%&%%&*)%&%&)%&%&)%&)%) &*%&^*)%^%*)^&%&*%**&%^&$&$^% #!#! #^^##*%#%^%^#*%^#%#%**#%#%*#%#%*#%%^*##*#*#*^*#%#%*#%^#%^*#%^**^#^*%^#%* shopkeeper." _Dr. Elizabeth Yamata said. _"This girl would have died without oxygen, and I don't appreciate you playing around if you knew what happened with her, Mr. Waldo. I thought you were smarter than that."_

_"DOCTOR… YAMATA…" _Charles said forcing out every word. "_We didn't have oxygen available, and cell service was down at the time, we couldn't call 119."_ That last was not a lie. Cell service had been knocked down for some reason while they were in the TV and it had affected 119.

_"You remembered the bloody pay phone soon enough. If you used your brain, I wouldn't have to worry about this girl dying on the table." She exhaled "As it is you're VERY lucky that she's past the worst of it."_

_"I…I have no answer Doctor. You're right, I screwed up."_

_"Look, Charles. Maybe I should not be angry at you…" _

_ "You should be livid? And no, that was not a joke."_

_"….so much as careless individuals who sell bloody sodding chemicals." _She said. _"Look, you panicked for once. I understand. But what I don't appreciate is that you made the situation worse by trying to take her to this hospital by the bus yourself."_

_"Yes…. Yes doctor."_

_"It could be worse. She'll have severely blurred vision for the next several hours, but she will live. Thank God for that, because otherwise, I'd have to tell my brother Matthew that one of my patients nearly killed one of his."_

_"Do you have to put it like that? I mean I feel bad enough as it is."_

_"Yes, only if it will drive a lesson into you…Don't panic!" _She said this with a reassuring smile, however_._

_"What about Minako's mental state, will she still suffer from paranoia?"_

_"No, since we flushed that chemical out she'll be fine as far as I know. Another 20 minutes and she would have been looking at brain damage. Blurred vision is going to be the worst of it. We have her on several fluids. She'll be fine and back to school in about a week. Get some rest. And…don't worry about my 'bark' I just don't like my patients living on luck."_

_"Funny thing, Elizabeth… I'm only alive because of luck and a prayer… otherwise I would have stayed dead on that table,"_ Charles said. _"At least, that's what my parents tell me."_

_"You should believe them, I almost called your time of death."_

Charles was stunned. _"You? You were in Utah?"_

_"That's how I actually met your parents. I was a resident at the time. I thought I knew everything. It turned out I knew very little. When you came in, I didn't know why I couldn't treat you. A three-year old was going to die by my inexperience and I panicked."_

_"You were out of med school. Anybody could panic."_

_"Yes, but you see, I INSISTED you had an aneurysm, at first The other doctors said it was a stroke. It didn't matter. You had a clot and there was a 50/50 chance you would have died on that table. So we treated it as a stroke, because some of the symptoms started looking like a stroke."_

_"And…I went into arrest…"_

_"Yes. But I tried for 30 minutes to resuscitate you. I was told by one of the other doctors that it was time to give up. I tried one more time, at a charge higher than what was allowed for a child."_

_"That…That's how I came back?"_

_"Yes, though I did say a prayer before I did that… Most doctors don't believe in God or luck because Medical science has made it so that we can vex those deities by saving a life. I feel differently. Doctors are NOT perfect and we do turn things to a higher power when necessary. And for once…I received an answer."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because you deserve to know the truth of your disability. It wasn't because of the aneurysm it was because you died and I took desperate measures to save you."_

_"So the aneurysm caused my disability?"_

_"Did you not hear A SODDING WORD I just SAID?!"_

_"So the aneurysm caused my disability?" _Charles said with a more meaningful glance and a smirk.

_"Why? You don't believe my actions caused it?"_

_"Doctors aren't perfect and neither is medical science. What makes you think a big jolt did the damage. I don't know that. As far as I'm concerned, you may have concluded that, but I could go get a second opinion from your brother or any other doctor who say stroke and it caused my disability. I'm done with getting medical opinions on what happened to me. The only medical opinion that matters to me is with the help of a higher power, Dr. Elizabeth Yamata saved my life but I was left disabled because of the TOTALITY of the CIRCUMSTANCES."_

She said nothing for a moment and then she said, _"You're a remarkable young man, Charles Waldo."_

_"I have my moments. Good day." _ He smiled as he left Minako's room, but then as he walked down the hall he was very sad.

_I already knew she was involved… Well, AN Elizabeth Yamata, but I mean what were the odds it was someone else? She…nearly lost her license to practice medicine because of how she saved my life…_

Charles's melancholy took him past an empty storeroom.

Well, not actually empty…

"Yosuke, how long have you loved me?" Yosuke and Chie were on the floor of the storeroom. Their clothes were also the floor of the storeroom, except for Chie's track sweater draped over her.

"Chie…shouldn't you have asked that before we had sex?"

"Yosuke, when it comes to 'Thank God we're alive!' sex, you tend to talk afterward."

"From one of your kung fu movies?"

"Actually there were several I watched that had minimal skin, but a lot of conversation afterward."

"I…never stopped, Chie."

"WHAT?!" Chie was incensed.

"See, I knew this was going to be awkward." Yosuke looked ashamed.

"This whole time?! Since we were 7?! You never ever stopped?!"

"No."

"Then why did you pretend not to know who the hell I was when you moved back?!"

"Because…you had moved on…with HIM," Yosuke said bitterly

"Daitaka…." Chie said sadly, understanding. "You were expecting to see me again…and you were hurt because I was PDA with him."

"If only… If only you hadn't moved…Why, Chie, why?" Tears were streaming down Yosuke's cheeks.

"It was because my dad was afraid of teenage gangs that had formed in that section of Inaba who were anti-Westerner."

"…And because of my dad's job at the time helping Westerners get employment, would have made me a target…and therefore …you."

"Yes."

"But…I thought you didn't know…"

"Who told you…? Chuck. He is so dead! He broke his promi…!" Chie said angrily.

"He didn't…He even lied to me when I confronted him here at the hospital with my suspicions… But he spilled what he knew because he may have figured…subconsciously… that I saw this on his phone…while he was down from your kick to his groin, before I confirmed that I had seen it."

Yosuke showed a copy of the drawing the two had done when they were seven on his phone. Charles had, after great reluctance, given Yosuke the copy.

"This was how I knew you still felt the same about me…" Yosuke said.

"Dammit, Yosuke, this is awkward and uncomfortable. I didn't know until I asked Eriko for advice on how to break it to my parents about Daitaka and I… Anyway, you came up in the conversation and Eriko told me what happened. After I told my parents, I asked them about what she told me was true. Dad was stunned, because he never wanted me to know…He thought I would get the wrong idea and blame you."

"See and here I thought for years he had something against me and that's why you moved…"

"No… and in the end there was nothing to have worried about, some hotshot cop named Dojima busted up the gang anyway."

"Remind me to ask him what took so long."

The two of them looked awkwardly at each other… they seemed to want to…try for a third ti…

"Yosuke, I think we should get dressed."

"Good idea."

"Oh, and no looking!" Chie said.

"I saw all I needed to see," Yosuke said with a smirk.

Though, while the two got dressed, they did cast an occasional look at each other… Though instead of getting mad for breaking the rule… they just smiled at each other and blushed.

"Chie…Did you stop loving me?"

"No Yosuke, I don't think I really did stop either. I think Daitaka was a pit stop on the way to being back with you."

"What happens now?"

"As far as everyone else is concerned…This never happened."

"Oh…" Yosuke said hurt.

"SHIT! I didn't mean it like that. I mean as far as outside of this room is concerned. We didn't have sex. As far as you and I… We had it…and…"

"And…?" Yosuke asked apprehensively.

And…IT was wonderful…and… I love you and I…want to do this again sometime…after we take some more time…to pick up where we left off."

"…I love you too, Chie…"

Then they kissed. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do it, but she still managed to make extended contact with his lips.

"I'm sure they heard us…In Mayonaka," He added quickly after receiving a glare from her. "So how do we play this?"

"We didn't have sex, but we are going to be open that we had a fluffy romance when we were kids and now , since we still have feelings for each other, we want to spend time together…It's easier than denying everything."

"I suppose…"

"By the way , Yosuke… Did I take your…"

"No, we're each other's 'second'. My 'first' was a girl in Tokyo who I had a crush on and she was bored being a virgin, so she said she could make me a man."

"I think she did a terrible job on your personality…but the other stuff…wow!"

_"That's what she said," _Yosuke deadpanned in English.

Chie just stared at him, then laughed.

"I wonder how much was her and how much was your…media material," Chie said with a smirk.

"Satonaka-san, I am shocked that you would accuse me of something that low… Besides… I know you've looked at my stuff. And you were actually enjoying the late night calls."

"If you tell anybody I was I will make sure you NEVER touch me again like you did earlier."

"Ummm…" Yosuke said nervously.

"Ha! Charles was right! You ARE easy to tease!" Chie laughed

"I guess for him takes one to know one."

They left the storeroom. Yosuke tossed something in the garbage.

"I'm glad you had that…" Chie said.

"Wouldn't want you to break your promise to your parents about being safe the next time."

They walked down the hallway…

For the first time, holding hands.

"Chie-chan," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke-chan," Chie replied, putting her head on Yosuke's shoulder.

They walked past some restrooms.

A minute later, the doors opened and Yu and Yukiko walked out.

"Oh, Yu-kun!" Yukiko said.

"Yukiko-san," Yu said with a smile.

"Have you seen Charles-chan?"

"No. He texted me a while ago. He says that when he meets up with Aragaki-san, I'm supposed to be there," Yu replied.

"Maybe we should all be there…" Yukiko started.

"If this is going to be because you feel betrayed, save it. Because Minako's the one who's going to have to do most of the explaining. I'm just going to be there because Charles wants me to run interference in case they decide to go Alpha Male on each other."

"I know they've had their differences but…" Yukiko looked troubled.

"I don't think that's all…what is it, Yukiko?"

"Do you think Charles has romantic feelings towards Minako?"

Yu thought about it for about a minute…

"No."

"No?"

"No. I would say that they are very strong platonic feelings. And I think that's because she 'gets' him."

"But…"

"Look, I know you and he have chemistry together. Very good chemistry. But other than this Siobhan person…There has been no one to truly understand him for him."

"Then I have no chance…" Yukiko said sadly and with defeat.

"Damn! No, I mean for a female friend who wants to stay that way is adept at reading him. It's kind of like his friendship with Chie, but Minako is propyl quicker at perceiving it, because Chie usually needs Charles to explain himself to understand. Minako draws the logical conclusion."

"You're good at reading people."

"I had to learn something whenever I was away from my parents. Psychology and sociology just happened to be two big subjects."

"Then, if you don't mind, I've done a little reading of you…You're upset that Mina kept this secret…"

"Let's just say I should have seen this coming and I didn't. And that's making me upset. And annoyed my roommate was right to be suspicious."

"Hmm?"

"He had questioned Minako while you were getting sodas during the study session you three had, but he was just trying to rattle her so he could see if she was a good match for me."

"He told me what he did, minus the ulterior motive. I bet you weren't happy."

"I wasn't, but that's because I felt my mistakes were my own to make. But the loyalty he showed me…I can't tell him enough how I appreciate that. Especially after a mistake I made once…"

"What mistake?"

"Shit…I didn't think I said that out loud!" Yu said dismayed.

"Why?"

"I…You're not going to like what I say…but you deserve to know too."

"Know what? I don't understand…"

"I would have preferred you never know…and I have told Charles, so don't be angry that he never told you…"

They sat down on some chairs in a waiting lounge.

Yu told her everything…about Yu's first time in Inaba.

How he was angry at his parents and took that anger out on Charles. How he had punished Charles for agreeing to watch Yu's back after the arrest at Junes.

How Yukiko had died.

How Charles had taken the news Yukiko had been found dead.

How Yu traveled back in time and had redeemed himself and was continuing to redeem himself.

For a time, Yukiko said nothing.

Then…

"You're a despicable human being. Why would you tell me a story like that?"

"It's the truth."

"I KNOW IT'S THE DAMN TRUTH!" Yukiko said, before she was horrified at what she said. "I didn't mean… Mom would be so ashamed of me. Ladies don't use profanity."

"But…"

"Look, you should have kept this to yourself…because they say 'a little learning is a dangerous thing'"

"Yukiko-san, please I…I felt it fair for…"

"Fair? You call knowing THAT… FAIR?" She said angry, folding her arms.

"I understand if you hate me…"

"HATE?! That's too weak a word for what I'm feeling…CONTEMPTOUS would be more like it. I'm in fact in AWE of Charles' capacity to forgive you for this… this HORRIFIC behavior. You don't deserve it. I can't believe anyone would ever act like a cold-blooded bastard and still earn forgiveness."

"Because he loves you so much and he couldn't condemn me…because he would be a hypocrite."

Yukiko started at that. "Because…he had been that way, too, once."

Yu nodded

"Plus…his gratitude that I was safe…" She sighed and shook her head. Then she thought for a time. "You…did wrong. You punished one of the kindest, gentlest, caring persons in the world…and I died for that mistake…except now I didn't, so I should be grateful…but I don't want to be grateful…"

"Then…If we're no longer friends…so be it."

"Oh now…You're not getting off that easy… I want you to look at Charles-chan and myself every ay, and I want it to remind you of what you did wrong."

"I…uh…I see" Yu looked a little afraid

"But if I were to do that, Chuck would be very upset. I…instead think that your burden is punishment enough for your crime…That and …Please don't talk to me for a while… I'm too mad right now and I'm tired."

"I…understand… and I'm very sorry."

"What… for being responsible for my 'death'?" She said with a sardonic smirk. "I'm alive, aren't I? That should count for something." Yukiko walked away, shaking her head.

_I always thought that Narukami was better than that…But despite my anger… I do appreciate his wanting to make things right. I just wish he hadn't shattered my faith in him…_

Yu looked at the Social links on his Persona Card…the card representing the Priestess Arcana had cracks in it. But it didn't shatter.

_What I do or don't do next will determine if this shatters. I hope she can forgive me._

Charles walked to the cafeteria, oblivious to Yu above him. The lounge above overlooked the lobby of the ICU and the cafeteria for that floor was on the other end. Charles had taken a power nap and had wanted some coffee before he met with Aragaki-san.

Charles had bought his coffee and sat down. Pondering what was going to be discussed. He knew Shinji wasn't going to fight him or anything. But he still wanted to have Yu there in case one or the other got set off.

Charles tried texting Yukiko. All he got was a terse response. When he asked her if he had done anything wrong, she replied no and said she didn't want to discuss it. He apologized anyway.

She didn't respond.

Charles was going to call her and if she wouldn't answer and have voicemail pick it up, so be it, but he wanted to find out what he did wrong and how he could fix it…

Because she never got angry with anyone, other than Charles.

However, someone sat down in front of him.

"My apologies if I am disturbing you, Waldo-san." The voice said in a soft, yet mature tone.

"And who the hell…?" He looked at the person in front of him. IT was a woman

She had a regal bearing to her. She was wearing a business jacket over what Charles presumed to be a sleeveless dress blouse. She had a very professional and yet feminine skirt.

What surprised Charles was that she was wearing thigh high boots, but instead of clashing with her outfit, they seemed to accentuate it.

What was also striking was her hair was long and red, with some strands particularly covering her left eye.

"I'm Kirijo Mitsuru, It's past time we met." She offered her hand to Charles who gamely shook it.

"Pleasure…" Charles said tentatively.

"I see you are wary of my presence."

"Doing good so far…"

"I am aware that you and Narukami were going to have a meeting with Shinjiro… While he believes that is acceptable, I do not. I wish for things to be discussed privately…"

"And I disagree."

"My apologies, but you cannot dictate the terms…"

"MY apologies, but I believe I CAN, especially since you and yours have had such a deep interest in me."

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

Charles didn't even blink, "Kirijo Mitsuru, born May 8th, 1991 Blood Type O, 167 CM tall, I'm not going to bother with your weight…Currently head of the Kirijo Group, a conglomerate first created in Tokyo in 1951 by Kirijo Kouetsu…or at least that's what he wanted his press to believe. Involves itself in several businesses such as Energy, Mining, Agriculture, Technology, Information Technology, Banking, Tourism Food, Fashion, Real Estate…the list is endless. Speaks Japanese, English, and French. Was Gekkoukan High's Class President her senior year. Enjoys Fencing, Motorcycles, and as a guilty pleasure, takoyaki…which I can understand as I like the stuff myself. Rose to her current position after her father died in plausible, yet questionable circumstances, and has an IQ that has been rated at about 161, and yet with all the above she still is blowing it by trying to rattle me just so she can get a taste of my Persona's power level."

She had sneered at him until he had said that last part. "How… How did you?"

"There's something about your Persona, much like Teddie's, where I can read you trying to read me. I shouldn't. I don't sense Mina's or Shinjiro's, but I can sense yours as if we were in the TV…But then you know all this."

"I don't know who 'Teddie' is."

"More's the pity. He's a beary good friend of mine."

"Did you just say berry good?" Mitsuru said…confused.

"Yes, but the pun is on the spelling of the animal, not the fruit."

"I don't understand you."

Charles smiled wolfishly. "Everybody has that problem with me at first. Give it time."

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you're trying to throw me off my game. A classic interrogation tactic."

"Would I do that?" Charles said innocently.

"Very well, it…appears you are not a threat…"

"I'm deeply touched," Charles said with dripping sarcasm.

"While what you have discussed with me is true and on the public record… There is another truth you must know. .. Shadows have existed for longer than you may think."

Charles looked serious, "How much longer?"

"They seem to have existed for a decade, possibly longer…"

"So how did you become aware of them?"

"My…grandfather had believed that the Shadows could transcend the normal boundaries of space-time and therefore had managed to capture one. There were…experiments conducted. These experiments went out of control. An explosion happened. It loosed the Shadows upon the world…but they only managed to cross into our reality and overtook it by creating a 25th hour, known as the Dark Hour."

Charles was stunned.

"During this time… the Shadows… had a home… we called it Tartarus, which only existed during the Dark Hour."

"But Tartarus is named after the Underworld in Greek Mythology. How do you get a tower out of that?"

"There was a 25th hour…by then logic was already out the window… Still after much trouble along the way, we managed to end the Dark Hour…"

"But the Shadow presence was not over, there are Shadows everywhere, including the TV world you encountered."

"Wait…So you WERE in there. Teddie said there were people and nobody believed him."

"WHO is 'Teddie'?"

"He's our guide. A resident of that world. He's a bear!" Charles said excitedly.

Mitsuru sweatdropped.

"Why the interest in me?"

"Because your Persona is powerful… It may be your Arcana; it may be that your deep seated anger from various physical and emotional traumas may make it more aggressive. But it's a threat. Not by yourself, to be sure…but if manipulated enough, you could become a great pawn. I…don't want to see that happen."

"It wouldn't, Kirijo-san."

"You seem so sure, yet can you truly trust your friends? What if they are aware of your abilities and are pretending? What if they went to lead you to something that could devastate this world?... Why are you hovering close to my face?"

Charles had been 6 inches from her face.

"No lilac…"

"I do not take the same supplement that Minako has, so my faculties are clear."

"I don't care. I trust my friends. You know why, because they don't send people who are their friends to spy on me and have her pretend to be my friend."

"Look, I may have made a mistake, but caution is something I've learned from experience. I wish to have you join my group."

"Keep your friends close…but potential threats closer?"

"Your Persona has the potential to lose control and if that happens, people may get hurt or killed. Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Let me see. You want me to leave my friends, my guardian, my school, The GIRL I LOVE, to join your cause, though to be sure it is a noble one and more power to you on wanting to stop the Shadows, all because you can't trust my ability to 'control' my Persona"

"Yes."

"NO! And I'll tell you why. Because Reiko is my friend, too. In fact all of our Personas are our friends. You and your friends probably don't wield them as friends, you use them as tools…just something to get the job done. No… I trust that deep down you're a good person, Mitsuru, but you need a lot to learn about your companion…your Persona, before you start worrying about ours here in Inaba."

"I see. I am…disappointed, but not surprised. You could have learned with more experienced people. Those who know how to carefully wield their Personas…"

"But they are not my friends," Charles said with resolve.

Mitsuru paused…she had thought about telling him the personal luxuries he would have had… Better education, money, ability to travel wherever…

And he was giving this up for Amagi.

Why?

And then it dawned on her.

It was just like she had done.

She had given up an arranged marriage and better financial help for the Kirijo group…

To be with Minato.

And even though he had entered into that coma some time afterward…

Mitsuru NEVER regretted telling that spoiled brat of a fiancée off.

So she couldn't condemn Charles for his choice.

_And to tear him away from Amagi… would be the greatest mistake I could make. I would just end up doing the one thing to him that I fear most… hurting him enough to give in to his rage…which is why I'll acquiesce. _

"Very well… I shall keep the offer open indefinitely, if there comes a time where you change your mind."

"And what about Mina…? Is she going back with you, now that her job of spying on me and my friends are done?"

"…No. I have decided she can make that choice on her own. I would hope though that you can forgive her."

"And that's I decision I should make."

"I see…This conversation has been most enlightening." She got up and started to walk toward the door.

"Mitsuru?"

"Yes?" Inwardly she was annoyed at his impropriety…but then she realized he had something weighty to say. Outwardly she was impassive.

"You…didn't make a mistake intervening for me… I'm gonna prove that I am still worthy of the faith you had in me."

"I see…" Then she smiled her girlishly small smile "T_res bien."_

_"Merci beaucoup…_ for everything," Charles replied.

Mitsuru walked down the hallway and past Minako's room.

"Shinji?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I can't see well," She said.

"I know. Doc Yamata says you'll be fine but things'll be blurry for you."

"I'm sorry, Shinji. I screwed up…"

"You didn't screw up… You just didn't know those pills were tainted.

"I'm so stupid."

"Will you stop saying shit like that? Look, you did nothing wrong… If anything you probably proved to Mitsuru these kids ain't half bad."

"I doubt it."

"Look, Mina…don't take this wrong… because It's been good to see you again… all of you. But, I'm moving on!"

"What? Shinji, please don't leave because of me."

"I'm not leaving because you're interested in Narukami or because it's been too difficult to see you, because I'm not and it hasn't. I'm doing this because… I think it's time I moved on from this Persona shit."

"You know you can't leave, you tried twice before. You know you like it."

"Yeah, I do…but unfortunately… I still see Ken's mom… Every time I call Castor… I see his mom. He's forgiven me, but…

"…I've never ENTIRELY forgiven myself. That's why I'm going. To make sure thatI can never have my friends blood on my hands."

"Shinji, you said you moved on from that. Did you lie?"

"Tch, I guess I did…even to myself."

"Shinji-chan…"

Tears started to form in Shinjiro's eyes. "Look, Mina-chan….take care of yourself."

She inhaled…then exhaled, "I will…You too."

Then for the last time Arisato Minako and Aragaki Shinjiro shared a kiss…

A long kiss goodbye.

Then Minako heard Shinjiro say, "Yu, but you're not supposed to be here."

But while the voice was Male it was decidedly not Narukami. "I came to see her."

"Ryoji? But that's impossible… You're still in the seal."

"Yes, But I'm here to visit you, Mina-chan. Temporary holiday, as it were."

"I can hardly see…"

"Yes, I know."

"Does your being here mean that I'll die and become part of the seal again? Like you said?"

"No, I'm just here for a friend."

"I've forgotten…how much you sound like Onii-chan, I miss him so much."

"….He misses you too…every day.

"If you see him…will you tell him I'm sorry? For the fight we had?"

"You could tell him yourself, if you're going back to Port Island. You could visit him."

"I can't…It still hurts too much."

"Well, I'm sure someday he'd forgive you. You two always trusted me. You made me happy."

"Ryoji… I'm so sorry you were a Shadow…you're a very nice boy."

"Thank you, Mina-chan. Oh hell!"

"Ryoji… what's wrong?"

"My trip just got cut short. I'm very sorry… I have to go."

"Ryoji…see if you can come back someday to visit me…when I can actually see you."

"That…may be a problem…this was a one-shot deal."

"That's cold! Oh, but I didn't mean you."

"I know…But I think Minato-san would like you and Narukami to be together.

"What makes you say that?"

"I can tell how happy you get when you speak to him."

"I…don't know if he'll want to see me anymore."

"Give him time. Goodbye, Mina-chan…We'll see each other again someday."

"Yes, we will…Mochizuki Ryoji."

Yu was sitting outside. He saw the charismatic boy walk towards the elevator. Once they were out of Minako's earshot… "You shouldn't have called me, Narukami."

"She needed you to come."

"How did you know?"

"That you were around and kicking? Her cell had your contact.

"Tch, you would think Cell phones wouldn't reach where I was…"

"So what happened between you two?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is, because she's my friend."

...

"No. Let her tell you. If I tell it… it'll make her look bad and despite what happened she did nothing wrong."

"Dammit. I just want to know why you didn't tell her the truth, Minato!"

"Don't. Just don't.. Don't ask me… it hurts too much."

"Very well," Yu said. Looking at Arisato Minato, Yu said…"I'm sorry…I was trying to show her that despite her not being completely forthright… I still care about her.

"I know…that's why you're still breathing." Minato said with a smirk.

"Look, both you and your sister could be of great help to us…"

"Look, Yu…I know you want Minako to be happy, but I've always known she felt deep down she was an appendage of mine. I think this time…I let my sister grow up into the independent woman she wants to…NO, she NEEDS to be."

"Do you really think that she'll accept what you're doing?"

"I love my sister…but I've stunted her growth as a person. It's time I let her have that growth again."

The elevator opened up. Minato entered.

"By the way Narukami…Take good care of her, because If you don't…"

"I've been threatened by experts with black hair and red cardigan sweaters…what have you got?"

"A girlfriend with red hair and can 'execute' you."

"Eh?" Yu said as the doors closed.

The other elevator opened. "Oh, Yu! There you are! We have to get home," Charles said.

"What about…"

"Shinji? Forget it, I talked to his boss… didn't want the one-on-one though." Charles paused. "Yu… I talked to Yukiko… I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry for? I'm the one who did both of you wrong…"

"Yeah, and you're the one who made up for his mistake… Look, don't worry about her. She sounded like at the end of the conversation that she wouldn't stay mad at you forever. I'd…just take care for the next couple of days around her. It's not easy to find out you died."

"How do you know that?"

"Because my parents told me 7 years ago I died on the table…and I… I still have a hard time coming to grips with it."

"You…died? When you were three?"

"Yes. Dr. Yamata saved me…though it nearly cost her her career."

"You know, Charles… I'll be glad when this day is over… This was the longest…most painful day ever."

"We nearly died… It wasn't fun."

"I wonder if anybody could say it was fun…" Yu mused

_Satonaka and Hanamura Residences_

Yosuke and Chie traded texts to each other on how much they loved each other and how wonderful it was being in that storeroom.

They wanted this day to NEVER end.

**A/N: So now Yosuke and Chie are together. After weeks of trying to figure out what would bring them together... It dawned upon that I needed to have them confess their love when they thought they were going to die. I hope you liked how I brought them together.**

**As far as Yosuke and unfiltered comments. Don't worry, they'll still have a give and take relationship when it comes to those comments.**


	45. Chapter 44: Cat in the Cradle

**A/N: Sorry for the delay...I've been writing and writing and writing until I could finally say, "Jane ! Get me off this crazy thing!" :) That being said...I have four Chapters for you. I hope you enjoy...**

**On Another note, If you haven't read "IDBH: Vignettes I suggest you do so...Please read and review.**

**And also please continue to read and review this story as well.**

**Chapter 44  
May 19, 2011**

**_May 19, 2011_**

_Velvet Room_

_"Welcome to the Velvet Room," _Margaret said.

_"Thank You," _Charles replied. _"I presume you summoned me within my dreams?"_

Igor just nodded.

Charles looked around and noticed that Marie wasn't there. _"Where's Marie?" _ He asked.

_"Marie is running an errand for us and will return shortly," _Margaret answered

_"I see…" _Then Charles saw a piece of paper on the floor.

He looked at it. If it had been folded up he wouldn't have, but since it was open he decided he would.

**_"Sea Foam"_**

**_Listen…  
To my voice..  
My shouting, bellowing voice…_**

**_Here I am  
Pouring my blood into my words  
Yelling at the very edge of the world…_**

**_I am the little mermaid…_**

**_Unable to return, the little mermaid..._**

**_Fated to foam, the little mermaid…_**

_"A poem?" _Charles said out loud. He was surprised. He didn't know that the paper Marie dropped on his first day was…

_"Waaaaah! D-Did you read it? You read it, didn't you?!" _Charles heard Marie scream. _Where did she come from?_

_"N-No, it's not like that! It's uh… It's not a poem! Yeah..." _Seeing Charles was not convinced, she stated, _"I'm yelling at the edge of the world that this is not a poem!"_ She then muttered, _"I-I don't know what I'm saying… Words are just coming out…"_

_"…"_

_"StupidIhateyoujerkIcan'tbelievethis. Don't read my things…!" _Marie said with a blush. What surprised her as she went to sit down was that Charles was blushing too. _"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was private!"_

_"I don't understand it. I know I put it away!" _Marie said to herself.

_"Again, Welcome to the Velvet Room."_ Margaret said with faint amusement. _"It appears you have completed two more trials. The Forgiveness of a Friend and the rescue of the previous Wild Card."_

_"So, forgiving Yu was a trial?" _Charles asked.

Igor spoke, _"Indeed, the destruction of your bond with Narukami would have had devastating consequences for his Journey."_

_"What if the bond between him and Yukiko shatters…..will that jeopardize his Journey as well?"_

Margaret replied, _"That…is not your concern."_

"_Not my concern? Considering Yu did that for me as well as for wherever this Room is going I think it is my concern…considering especially that two of my friends are in pain." _Charles said, though he wasn't being rude.

_"It is not your concern because it is not your bond," _Margaret said with infinite patience. "_If you attempt to intervene…even if your intentions are good…you may cause the very thing you wish to prevent."_

_"And what if my inaction causes the very thing I wish to prevent? How do you know for sure?"_

_"Our apologies….but you cannot intervene."_

_"…"_

_"Very well…However, I ask, if it is within your power to do so, please help Yu."_

_"We do…only what we're meant to, Charles." _Margaret said sadly. _"It is within them to 'do what's right' even if it feels wrong to them. We cannot intervene either."_

_"I don't mean to be a terrible guest… I just feel responsible for this whole situation."_

_"You have not been terrible. Your concern for your friends is commendable…" _Margaret said.

_"Just leave 'em be!" _ Marie said.

_"It has occurred to me, though, that you and Marie though have not spent any significant time together and you two need to have a friendship in order to for the Journey to be completed."_

_"How…"_

_"You will discover when the time comes. When you next see Marie in your world, please take her where she would like to go."_

_"Oh… I see… a play date."_

Marie stared daggers at Charles, _"Ihateyoustupidjerkthinkshe'ssofunny." _

_"No offense…" _Charles said.

_"Now are there any questions?"_ Margaret asked.

"_Yes I have one…Is Minako Arisato on a new Journey?"_

_"The former Wild Card, while complete with her Journey, still apparently has a part to play in the current Wild Card's Journey. It appears that her destiny may even go past that point…if circumstances allow."_ Igor said.

_"You would need to assist her, as well as all of your other friends, along the way."_

_"I see… how closer am I to completing my goal? I mean, these trials do have a goal, correct?"_ Charles asked,

_"These trials do have a goal…however, we cannot give you a precise distance to your goal…as the one that is causing your friends great pain was not one we foresaw…though due to our involvement we should have…"_

_"Wait…that whole thing of Yu telling myself and Yukiko started because I had a dream of Yukiko and myself…being….intimate. Does that mean that while you are aware of my dreams, you have no further capability to determine their appearance or if they will come true than I do?"_

_"As we have said, the dreams are but possibilities…but while we are aware of them…we do not know their true purpose or their origin." _Margaret looked sad she couldn't provide answers to Charles.

_"I see. So I am essentially travelling in a fog…much as you."_

_"I am afraid that is correct."_

Igor spoke, _"I am afraid that the time has come for this visit to end… Do not fear, you are a most wonderful guest…and we WILL allow you to return."_

Everything turned white for Charles.

_Yasogami High_

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Too bad Charles was told he couldn't use his knife.

Yukiko wasn't speaking to Charles or Yu. This made Charles sigh heavily. He figured it wasn't because she was mad at him. No, he believed it was rather she knew Charles would discuss the subject and just decided not to say ANYTHING. At least in front of Yu.

Still he would have liked a greeting, or some acknowledgment that she wasn't mad at him.

With morbid curiosity he wondered how long he could hold his breath.

He decided that all he could do is just enjoy his school day.

…Though he noticed Yosuke and Chie weren't fighting for once…

Classes proceeded as normal Coach Kondo had done his usual fine work in teaching English, and Miss Sofue was exemplary in teaching History.

Charles, though, was still in a heavy mood. Yu said he was going to visit Minako in the hospital and invited everybody. However, Charles said that Yumi had accosted him at lunch and asked him if he was going to show up for club and if he was taking Drama seriously. Charles had felt the need to go, because if he blew Yumi off, she might get him kicked out…and that would not look good on his record. He told Yu he was sorry.

Yu just looked at him like he grew a third eye and then said with complete reassurance that Charles didn't have to apologize. Minako would understand.

It didn't make Charles feel any better.

Though for some reason there was relief.

Before Yukiko left for Student Council…

She had affectionately squeezed his hand.

Charles showed up to Drama. Yumi seemed pleased he managed to show up.

Charles and the others were practicing various exercises.

However, Nagai was getting tired of that and said, "Just doing fundamentals all the time gets boring, so let's try doing some real performing!"

The students seemed interested in that.

"We'll hold an audition. Everyone, remember the line I'm about to say. After the audition, we'll decide our roles and finish it off with a five-minute skit," Nagai said. "Got it? Now pay attention... 'What crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears.' Now did you get all that, because I'm not going to repeat it."

Some of the students were apprehensive. Others seemed confident. Charles was in the middle.

"Alright, we'll start with Waldo. Come on up here, in front of everybody. Show some emotion!" Nagai said.

Charles might as well have been asked to streak naked in a Tokyo soccer stadium. He showed the same reluctance.

"Don't worry, believe in yourself!" Yumi said with a smile.

Charles took a deep breath. Then said with as much gravitas as James Earl Jones or Morgan Freeman, "'What crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears.'"

Everybody was impressed with Charles. Charles just went back to his previous standing spot, face so red, Yukiko could have made another cardigan from it.

"Okay, next person!" Nagai said. Then he looked at the club vice president and said, "Mi-tan, do you want to try next, we already know that you're going to be my main character…"

Then Charles looked pissed, reached into the inside of his jacket pocket pulled out a 9mm and shot Nagai 7 times…

All right, he actually didn't, but he was very mad that he had gone up there and it seemed Nagai was stacking the deck anyway.

"I'll do it. I'm confident that I can remember," Yumi said. Everyone looked nervous about that prospect. Except for Charles.

Then Yumi went to center stage, "'What crazes me…'"

_Holy shit! She sounds like a completely different person when she recites lines._

"'…is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea!'"

"…"

"'But… merely… the trickle of your tears…'" She finished with tears in her eyes.

"That was good!" One student said.

"She's always so good… it's scary…" Another student said, sounding jealous.

All Charles could do is clap… he was that impressed!

"If anyone thinks they can do a better job than me, please come on up!" Yumi said with confidence that bordered on arrogance. Everybody but Charles sweatdropped.

Nagai said, "Yumi, you don't need to put it like that!"

"If only standing around flirting made you a better actor, huh?"

"MMMMEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!"

"Who made that cat noise?" Yumi demanded

Everybody was looking around confused. Even Charles.

"I know someone meowed!"

"We heard it, but we don't know where it came from," Charles said.

"Whatever… I'm not taking back what I said."

The vice president looked nervous and then said.

"H-Hey, come on! We all remember the line, so we might as well do it, right?"

"Ummm, what does an orgy have to do with Drama?" Charles asked deadpan.

Everybody relaxed and laughed. Even Yumi.

"I just suggested it because I think watching others act is a good experience, too. Don't you, Yumi?"

"…All right. Go ahead."

It was no contest. Yumi was the best.

"Okay, we've unanimously decided that Yumi will be the protagonist…" Nagai said. "And she'll be playing opposite…Waldo!"

Charles looked at Nagai like, _you're kidding, right?_

"I mean it's either you or me, and what I'd really rather do is direct," Nagai continued.

Charles was surprised to find out in the skit he was the role of the husband.

"Do you have your lines memorized? Are you ready to go?" Yumi asked Charles.

"No…I might if somebody plays 'Let's Get Ready to Go'… or maybe 'Back in Black' by AC/DC."

Yumi just laughed and said, "Don't be so tense. This is just practice… But I do want us to take it seriously, so give it a shot, okay?"

"I'm not in the mood…" He said with a smirk.

Yumi just smirked and shook her head.

"Don't worry Yumi, I'll take it seriously. Just not TOO seriously."

She seemed happy with that. "Well, I'll lead you through it!"

They started a run-through of the skit.

"Acting is fun, isn't it?" She said at one point.

"Yes, it is." Charles was smiling.

"When you're acting, it's like you get to take on the life of another person. Not just yourself. Not some Ozawa Yumi… But another life to live…"

Charles was curious about that last part. _Isn't she happy for who she is?_

"I don't need lights. I don't need costumes. All I need is a role to play… All I need… is to not be me…"

Then she realized her statements were counterproductive as she said, "…Oh, sorry! If I keep talking, you'll end up forgetting your own lines, huh?"

Then she chuckled and said, "…Let's give it a whirl, 'darling!'"

Charles felt very comfortable now doing the skit, at least.

"Want to ad-lib a kiss?" Yumi said.

"Ummm… Okay." Charles was nervous because his first kiss was still fresh on his mind and so made him afraid he'd lose control again.

"Don't be nervous…Anybody who could make a cat noise and totally pull off looking innocent should be able to know how to ad-lib a stage kiss."

_SHIT!_

"I'm sorry. I just felt that while you should have had your moment… but you shouldn't have acted superior."

"Maybe if they took it more seriously… still I'm not mad… You're right to call me out on that!"

"I-I'm glad you see it that way."

"Now all we need to do after this is making sure you sound like a real cat and no one will know the difference."

They performed the skit to a standing ovation.

_I wonder about Yumi…if her bright personality…_

_…is just a role._

Charles had left the Drama club afterward and bumped into someone.

"Kanji?" Charles asked.

"Do I look like Kanji-kun, Charles-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"Sorry, Yuki-chan… it, uh, it was force of habit. Ummm, Domo Arigato." Charles offered his hand to help her up.

"For what?" Yukiko said.

"For saying something to me."

Yukiko paused, "I wasn't mad at you…I just don't want to discuss it."

"I can understand that…I just… I… "Oh_ the hell with you and your DAMNED Room, if I can't talk to her. IF it makes it worse… so be it, but I'm NOT going to stay out of something that involves me too. THAT is WRONG._

_You have passed another trial. You have succeeded in defying authority when necessary for the greater good._ Charles heard Margaret's voice in his head. He internally facepalmed. _And she gave me hints too. "It is within them to 'do what's right' even if it feels wrong to them." And then when I asked about Minako's role I was told "You would need to assist her, as well as all of your other friends, along the way."_

_ I can't believe that I was being tested._

"Just what…?" Yukiko asked.

"I just think we should…" He said, pleadingly.

Yukiko thought, and then nodded.

He hugged her. "Thank you."

_Souzai Daigaku_

"I've never had croquettes like this before," Charles said.

Yukiko just looked at him, before saying, "You wanted to discuss the issue?"

"Yes… I just need to know. Are you mad at him because of how he treated me…or because of his hatred towards me you died?"

"I… a little of both." Yukiko looked downcast.

"Look, Yuki…I wasn't sanguine about it either. I felt betrayed. This guy who's gone out of his way to be my friend…and it turns out he's making up for a mistake and somehow had needed time travel to achieve that redemption. I…I nearly knocked his block off with my right fist…"

"What stopped you?" Yukiko asked.

"The fact that he wanted it…just so I would stop scaring him with my lack of reaction... I figured, if he was that scared he WANTED me to punch him… he felt THAT guilty. .. I couldn't do it. Besides…what would it gain me…? Nothing. So what I decided to do was just think it over, because I was still very confused. But after talking to Teddie…I realized…I would just be a hypocrite for not forgiving him…when I had earned his forgiveness."

"I understand, Chuck, but you see I trusted him with my life in …Mayonaka. I don't know if I can trust him again, because it's a very hard thing… to be betrayed."

"I understand…but objectively speaking…are you also not going to forgive Mina?"

Her face darkened for moment. Darker and angrier than he had ever seen. He was afraid he overstepped his bounds because he could tell she knew what he was asking her…or at least implying…

And she did not appreciate the question.

And then…

…She said, "I don't know…"

But her face, while downcast, was no longer dark.

"All I'm saying is…if you're not going to trust Yu…or Minako…Will you still trust Yosuke…and Chie…"

"…and me…?"

She looked at him. Really looked at him.

_"Charles Waldo…you will NEVER lose my trust."_

_"…"_

_"Thank You."_

"As far as Narukami and Minako are concerned…I know they will not stab me in the back. But they'll have to earn my trust back," Yukiko said resolutely. "And maybe…someday…I'll forgive."

"That's fair. That's what I hoped you would say…I don't like to see my friends hurting." Charles was relieved.

"…Well, I have to get back to the Inn."

"Can I escort you to the bus stop?"

She smiled. "Always."

They walked to the bus stop.

"I still feel bad for Kanji, however," Charles said.

"Hmm?" Yukiko asked.

"We had this VERY tight deadline for you and we had you rescued in 2 days. But with Kanji…we have extra time, and I worry that even though we'll reach him in time… he'll already be dead."

"Chuck, I know you think circumstances are unfair to Kanji-kun, but the weather IS going to be nice for a while, at least, no multiple days of rain. Also, unlike the freak occurrence that nearly killed me…The weather is holding to the climate pattern… or so I saw on TV."

"I just wonder if he's scared."

"You told me he gave you the charm because he admired your courage…"

"Which was political bullshit by a Chief of Detectives on his way out and he wants to try to have head staying held high."

"But…false or not…maybe he'll try to live up to that…and stay brave.

"I just don't want the bad guy to win…"

"He won't."

They arrived at the stop

"I wonder what it would be like to be on my own…" Yukiko said.

Charles moaned internally. _She's still on that idea…Yeah you don't have to say anything, Rei…"Being there."_

"Well, you'd have to make sure you have a good job and enough clothes and food to survive… Because your parents may, once they find out, may cut you off."

She looked at him, but then she nodded. "Good thinking, I should find some sort of job, in the meantime."

"Damn, there was a job board by where we were sitting. You could have checked it."

"Oh really?"

"I'm sorry. I should have thought you would have wanted to get a part-time job."

"Yes, especially one that my parents should not know about. Any ideas?"

"Don't kill me for dropping the name…but Yu already works on envelopes, English-to-Japanese translation, and origami cranes in our room."

"I see… Maybe I could do one of those," she said with a smile. "And don't worry…saying his name is not going to set me off…I just need some time…for both Mina and Yu-kun."

"Thank You."

"Chie's right. You ARE a good friend."

The bus arrived.

"Mata Ne, Chuck," she said…then gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Mata Ne, Yuki."

She boarded the bus. It then left. He waved goodbye to her…as he always did.

"I love you, Amagi Yukiko." He said to no one in particular.

_Why? Why can't I say it out loud to her…those 3 words. I know she wants to hear it. _

_No…You know why, Waldo… You're too scared because of what Siobhan did… and then even with her rejection hurting you tried again four more times…_

_That last girl, saying my younger brother was cooler than I was…I think is the real reason._

_…_

_Ai's got NOTHING on that WITCH._

_…_

_I wonder if…she goes away…gets into interior decorating…will she find a guy better than me?_

_Let's face it. Teddie would still beat me out and he's a bear._

Charles walked home, melancholy in his heart.


	46. Chapter 45: Foxtie

**Chapter 45  
May 20, 2011**

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

"Hey," Charles said to Minako.

"Charles?!" She said with surprise. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Visiting a friend."

She looked down.

"You...you still think of me as your friend."

"No, I'm referring to the person in the bed behind the curtain over there."

"But that bed's empty for now…"

"Then I guess I did come to see you…"

She just ruefully smirked and backslapped his stomach.

"Yes, Mina. Despite the horrendous multiple backstabbing you gave me…you're still my friend. Which is why I feel bad I didn't come yesterday…but I was guilt-tripped into showing up for Club.

"Don't be. Onii-chan and I had to rescue people from…Tartarus who had wandered in and we found them….but they weren't a critical priority."

"I would make anyone a critical priority."

"Which is why it bugs you that you haven't rescued Kanji yet."

"Yes…" He said, sitting down in a chair.

She looked at him with her red eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nah…it's something on my own. I'll deal with it."

"It's about Yukiko, isn't it…not about her being mad at myself or Yu…It's about how scared you are about telling her how you feel."

"Heh…that transparent, huh? Chie told me you wanted to keep out of it."

"I've had time to think in here… I don't want to get involved…but let me leave you with this advice. Don't rush it. Tell her when the moment is right. When you know that your world will end if you don't say it, and it's time to lay it on the line…say it."

"What if I wait too long? What if she gets impatient? What if she finds a guy who can outclass me in every way, shape and form."

"Unless Aki shows up…you won't have to worry."

"One of your exes?" Charles asked bemused.

"Yes…and I miss him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…I thought we had a firm relationship….but it was built on a foundation of sand."

"That sounds familiar…"

"It should be….I heard it from Chie and stole it from you."

"HEY!"

Minako laughed.

"Shouldn't you be at school, though?"

"I don't care if Moron puts me in detention. I came to visit a sick friend. And unfortunately you are supposed to have a battery of follow-up tests this afternoon and evening."

"Charles…get to school. You'll make it if you catch the bus…"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"You're a smart boy…don't ruin it just because of me."

"You're my friend, Mina."

"I know… but I appreciate you coming by. I just don't want this to affect your record."

"All right then…Mata ne."

"Mata ne…" Minako said.

Charles left.

_That was strange. It's almost as if he doesn't care about anything anymore…or maybe he thinks it's just easier to make himself numb to avoid the hurt…_

_…The world doesn't work like that._

_Yasogami High_

Charles had made it with two minutes…and a late Morooka to spare.

Morooka was ranting as usual. This time about Kanji and how much a loser and punk Kanji was…

Charles had enough and said, "Who are YOU calling a loser…sir?"

Morooka was stunned that Charles had even dared to speak up like that. Yukiko looked at Charles like he lost his mind. The rest of the class (except Aika) gasped.

Morooka approached him slowly. Dangerously.

"Do you WANT detention, Waldo? Are you THAT stupid?" Morooka asked dangerously.

"No sir, But I do not believe that Tatsumi Kanji is a loser. And he's not a punk…he just plays one on TV."

A few students giggled at that before Moron silenced them with a look.

"Have you ever heard the phrase…speaking when spoken to…Waldo-SAN?"

"Yes…I have, sir."

"Then let me make myself clear…If you EVER take that tone with me again. You'll be looking at Detention AND that 20 page essay… Because you're SO high on my shit list…I'm surprised you still don't smell."

A few more giggles than before. Moron made no effort to silence the students this time.

"I…I understand, sir."

Moron glared at Charles for another uncomfortable minute… then left to go back to his desk.

Although Yukiko wasn't sure, she thought she heard Moron chuckle and say, "Didn't think he had the balls to stand up to me."

"Charles…what were you thinking?" she whispered.

"I…I guess I wasn't, Yuki."

_I'm worried…He hasn't been himself today…Is it possible my wanting to leave the inn scares him?_

_… _

_Maybe I should at some point…when the moment is right…tell him I would live with him in Utah._

_… _

_Maybe that would make him feel better._

_…_

_Still….Charles-chan was AWESOME!_

_…_

_I just won't let him know right now… It'll go to his head…or his…ahem…ego._

Still, Moron seemed to steer clear of Charles the rest of the day, at least by not asking questions. Charles didn't think that would last.

During Lunch, though, while Yosuke, Charles, and Yu were in conversation with each other, a girl announced…"they posted the Midterm exam grades!"

_Ishiimora's announcing it like she found a girlfriend…which she's still having problems with…or so I've heard._

Yosuke said, "Ugh, here it is, the ugly moment of truth…"

"Then you should have shown up on the 12th…and stayed awake on the 11th," Charles said.

"C'mon guys, let's see what our scores are."

When Charles got there Chie, Daisuke, and Kou were there. They were looking at their scores.

The scores were posted on three sheets. One for each grade.

"Ughhh…27th Rank?! My parents are gonna kill me," Chie said.

"That's not bad, Chie!" Charles said helpfully.

"It is if your parents say the lowest you can go is 20th."

"Hah! 33rd and lookin' good!" Yosuke said.

Charles looked for his name….starting at about 16th rank and worked his way downward.

"Yeah, Daisuke, we're 8 and 9. As usual!" Kou said.

"That's because you crash the boards a little more than you hit the books." Daisuke was smirking.

Charles had passed 30th and didn't see his name.

"I can't believe this…Maybe if I studied more…" Chie said.

Passed 40th rank. Charles was sweating now. He still didn't see his name.

"Aika got 5th Rank?!" A girl from 2-1 said.

60th rank. Now Charles was really nervous. He wondered if this was Moron's revenge for earlier. A teacher could do that and totally justify their decision.

"Wow! Partner, you got the highest score. I'm as happy as if I'd gotten the highest myself!" Yosuke said to Yu.

Charles had reached towards the end. No score.

"I'm not listed…" Charles said crestfallen.

"Uhhh, Chuck. Why were you looking through that whole list for your name…didn't you see it?" Yosuke asked.

"It's not there. I knew the essay killed me…but maybe on some of the harder questions, I missed more than I thought. I studied so hard."

"Charles…where did you start at?" Yu asked.

"16th rank."

"Ummm set your sights higher, Chuck?" Chie said.

"?" Charles said confused.

Then he looked up from 15th and saw…

**1****st**** rank- Narukami Yu**

**2****nd**** rank- Amagi Yukiko**

**2****nd**** rank- Waldo Charles**

**3****rd**** rank- Arisato Minako**

"T-Tied…for Second?!" Charles said. Charles looked at his scores… then he looked at Yukiko's… then he looked at his again. They were underneath each name for the four days of multiple-choice and the essay… Charles's worst day had been the third day, missing 3 questions, but his essay was a 94%. Yukiko got a 98% on her essay, but she missed a couple more multiple-choice than Charles, thus pulling them even.

He was overjoyed. In fact, he was so happy, his previous melancholy was now gone.

Yukiko came by and saw her scores and said "What?! Second?!"

"I know, huh? Aren't you as surprised as I am how high I got?" Charles wanted to hear her compliment him on how well he did… He wanted her to be impressed with him… he wasn't egotistical. He just wanted to get a compliment from her while he was actually being happy. Any second now she was bound to tell him how impressed she was…

"That is unbelievable!"

Any second…

"I find that impossible!"

Any… second…?

"There's no way Narukami could beat me!" She was incensed.

_Academic Jealousy much?_

"Umm, having a great moment here?" Charles said.

"Those must have been trick questions…or the teachers made a mistake!"

"Geez….sore loser much…?" Charles muttered so low Yukiko couldn't hear.

Or so he thought, she looked at him with a glare so fierce he flashed back to April 13th when he made the compliment about her weight.

Then her glare softened. "You really think so?"

"Well, maybe not a loser, but you're definitely not happy about getting second…or who you're sharing it with."

She looked at him, then looked at the list, then him again…

…then the list again.

"If you think your eyes are deceiving you…they're not."

"Congratulations, Waldo-kun," She said formally…before she giggled and said, "I'm so happy for you, Chuck!"

"Domo."

"My parents usually expect me to make first. I mean it's not something they pressure me to achieve…it's just something that I've managed to reach every time…until now."

She sighed.

"I guess I'm still sensitive about Yu-kun. It's about time I did something about it."

They entered the classroom.

"Narukami-san."

Yu looked at Yukiko.

"First, I wish to congratulate you for 1st rank on the midterms. However, I will step up my game."

Charles mouthed, "I will too…" Before Yukiko turned around, but he had already managed a deadpan expression.

"Second...I apologize for calling you a despicable human being. You made a mistake that you are sincerely making up for…and all things considered…you have done an exemplary job so far…"

Yu was surprised.

"It may take a while for me to completely trust you again…" She continued. "But…I am willing to give things another try."

"Domo Arigato, Amagi-san," Yu said sincerely. "And again, I'm sorry to both you and Charles for what happened. I'm not that type of Yu any more. I know who my friends are…I'm glad you two can still consider me yours. My shameful actions will NEVER happen again."

Chie and Yosuke looked at each confused. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Chie asked

"It's a long story," Charles said.

"Maybe we'd like to hear it, Chuck."

"Maybe you two could tell us where you disappeared to the other day? I'd like to hear that first. Happy story goes before tragic story."

"Uhhh, nowhere…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah… no sex happened…"

"But we didn't mention sex, Chie," Yukiko said.

Yosuke was about to facepalm, but Chie rallied quickly.

"Chuck had this look. This, 'I think you had sex' look.

"We heard you two say you love each other. It would stand to reason," Yu said.

"Well…nothing happened, Partner," Yosuke said.

"Ok, Yosuke. You don't have to lose your cool," Charles said.

"Thank You."

"I'd just be happy for you if you two did."

"Nice to hear, but wasting your time…" Yosuke said in a singsong voice. "Chie and I are dating, but we're not THAT far."

Mrs. Nakayama came in to start Math class.

She complained about her husband again. Charles felt bad for her. It seemed to him that their marriage lost its spark years ago.

_If Yuki and I were to get together…I would hate for that to happen to us…_

_I couldn't stand the silence._

_Junes Food Court_

They had made plans to explore Mayonaka. Yukiko was actually talking to Yu about something. Even though the body language on Yukiko's part was still tentative, her voice didn't sound like it. _I'd call that progress, _Charles thought

"…think the part that hurt the most was not that I had died, which was still hard to hear, but rather that Charles-chan had been treated poorly, when he was nothing but nice to you."

"That…and your dying… are my two biggest regrets, Yukiko-san. I learned a hard lesson that friendships ARE important, "Yu said

"I think mine was harder…I don't have the benefit of time travel nor are the people I need to make things up to the most here in Inaba…They're back in Utah," Charles interjected

"I think you're just trying to one-up me because you got second on the test," Yu replied.

"…Nope, enjoying the view down here at second place!" He said, grinning at Yukiko.

"Stop it!" She said, blushing.

_He's flirting with her, which is both a good and a bad sign. A good sign in that his confidence is rising in being with her…but a bad thing in that it may just put him and Yukiko in the position of trying to fight their hormones._

_I'm gonna have to make sure Charles doesn't make a mistake._

…

_I'm hanging with Charles, Nanako, Uncle, Chie, and Yosuke too much… "Gonna?"_

They saw Chie and Yosuke walking towards them.

"So…any bets they had sex?" Charles said

"But they were gone for only 10 minutes," Yukiko said.

"No…at the hospital yesterday."

"Definitely…" Yukiko said. "Chie, the whole time we were visiting Minako before Dr. Yamata decided to rebuke you, Chuck, had this look like she wanted to have sex with him."

Yu just nodded.

"Well, the obviously made a pact not to tell us about it…so we'll have to respect that."

"So, did we miss anything?" Yosuke said?

"Nope, just idle chitchat," Charles replied.

"So now that we're all here… what do we do about Kanji?" Yosuke asked.

"After fighting Mina's Shadow, we're going to try those first three floors again from the bottom, rather than Teddie showing us those short cuts to resume where we left off, because we need the experience."

"I agree with that, especially since Shinji is not around to bail us out," Charles said

"It's too bad too… he was such a great chef…" Yukiko said, sad at Shinji's departure.

"It'll be okay, Yuki. He said it was going to be temporary…and he even found a replacement for him, so that Hikaru-sama and Mariko-sama didn't have to," Charles replied.

"Yes…but I hope this will turn out as well as it had with him…" Yukiko said, downcast.

"I think it will," Charles said with a smile.

"What do we do if we clear the third floor of Shadows?" Chie asked.

"We'll try for the next two as well. I want us as strong as possible when we rescue Kanji."

Then Chie noticed…, "Whoa, Something's here!"

They all looked at what Chie was looking at, but everybody except Yu was surprised.

"A-A fox?! When did it…?" Chie continued.

"Whoa, where did this guy come from?!" Yosuke said, surprised.

"Dude, it looks scary too!" Chie said.

"No it DOESN'T!" Charles said.

Yukiko seemed to notice something about the fox that had caught her eye.

"Oh…this apron…. I think I've seen it at the shrine before…"

"That's correct, Yukiko-san," Yu said. "I met this fox during Golden week on the 5th. It had some leaves in the pouch here and an old man had had sore knees. I gave the man the leaf that the fox had offered me… Then he rubbed it on his knees and then they were healed, and the old man had energy again."

"Huh…? Cure us with leaves…?" Chie said.

"Huh…? Cooperate with us…?" Yukiko asked.

Yosuke looked dubious. "Are you serious…? So it wants money in exchange for fixing us up…?"

"AROOO!" The fox said with a nod.

"What's with this guy…?" Yosuke said, confused. "It acts like it understands what we're talking about…"

"AROOO!" was the fox's reply.

"It yipped again… maybe it really does understand what we're saying!" Yukiko said in surprised wonder.

"B-But when you think about it, that means the police on duty and whatnot didn't find this fox, right? If it followed us then it really is SOMETHING…" Chie said.

"AROOO!" said the fox, confidently.

"Huh? Y'think it really understands us…? What should we do?"

"We build a TV network around it," Charles quipped.

"Well… I'd feel bad if we trapped it. It doesn't look like it'll do us any harm," Yukiko said. What do you think, Narukami?"

"Let's let it help," Yu said.

"Yeah, and thinking about what happened at the shrine… Don't you think this 'curing' would be a big help for us?"

Yosuke was surprised. "Huh?! Are you suggesting we take it into Mayonaka?" Then Yosuke thought about it.

"Mmm…I guess that might work. IT doesn't seem like it's going to leave that easily, either…"

"I think it WANTS to help us, Yosuke," Charles said, gently petting the fox, which had seemed to want Charles to do that.

"And I definitely don't want it being all sulky and getting up to mischief in the store…"

"Then Charles can't come, either," Yu quipped.

"Hey!" I don't sulk… I BROOD."

"SNRK!" Yukiko said, and then started her laughing fit. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Those two are the same!"

"Can you believe that?!" Charles asked the fox.

"AROOO!" It said.

Then everybody except Charles laughed. Yukiko was laughing harder.


	47. Chapter 46: The Fox and the Bear

**Chapter 46  
May 20, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Entrance_

"Whoa! What's that?" Teddie asked.

"That, Kuma-san is a fox," Charles replied.

It sniffed Teddie. Then it affectionately rubbed up against him.

"Wow, it's beary friendly…Wait! You brought it here to replace me, because my sense of smell isn't what it used to be."

The fox looked hurt at that.

"TED! No, we're not replacing you at all. This fox has some special leaves that can help heal us."

"Oh really, Charles… I'm beary sorry, Mr. Fox. Can you fur-give me?"

The fox looked at Charles as if to say… "What's with him and these bear puns?" But then it said "AROOO!" happily and rubbed up against Teddie again.

"Actually, for some reason the fox jumped in by itself, even though it doesn't have a Persona…meaning there's more to it than meets the eye… That being said. I think you and the fox should be friends Teddie," Yu said.

"Really, Sensei?!" Teddie was happy to have a friend who would be here more often…

The fox looked a little annoyed because it still had a home at the shrine… but then it understood. It could come in more often than the Investigation Team and visit Teddie.

"Teddie, can you take us back to the bath house?"

"Yes, but where are those other two people? … Mina-chan and Shinjiro-san?"

"Ted, Shinjiro…does not want to use his Persona that much anymore so he's moved on. As far as Minako is concerned…she's in the hospital getting better," Charles said.

"Why would he not want to use his Persona?"

"Because Ted, he didn't get his Persona the same way Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko or I did, so he didn't have complete control. One day it ran amok and killed a young mother, orphaning her little boy."

"How did he get his Persona?"

"He didn't say…he just said it wasn't the same way."

"BEARY odd… Still… let's go and rescue Kanji!" Teddie said.

They made their way to the bathhouse.

_Mayonaka, Kanji's Bathhouse_

"Dammit! Yosuke, we need to shore up the left flank!" Yu said.

"Jiraiya! MAGARU!" Yosuke said, taking out Shadows that would have attacked from said flank.

They were on the second floor. The first floor didn't have many Shadows.

Charles, Chie! I need Tomoe and Reiko to take out those Shadows with hit-and-run tactics!"

"GOT IT!" They both said.

"Yukiko! Can you get us a wall of flame?"

Charles hesitated on his commands to Rei. He was very nervous to see if Yukiko would still follow Yu, even though it appeared that Yukiko had forgiven Yu, or at least, started to…

"Got it! Konohana Sakuya…AGI!"

Some shadows slinking on the ground tried to take out the five teenagers. It turned out to be a wasted effort. They used their weapons…or in Chie's case her greaves… to take them out.

One room cleared…Several more to go… on this floor.

"I'm starting to think it'll be a miracle if we get to the next floor…uhhh, not to be negative, Yu," Charles said.

"You're fine…and you're right, the Shadows have gotten stronger, apparently."

"They seem to have become BEARY upset about Shinjiro and Minako. The Shadows are BEARY touchy about the name "Bear-isato."

Yosuke and Chie groaned at the pun.

"Let's keep going," Yu said.

Yukiko and Chie were talking as they searched rooms and had encountered some Shadows that were easily dealt with, "Chie, you must be happy you're with Yosuke again!" Yukiko said.

"Huh! You knew… You knew I still liked Yosuke."

"It was obvious…those longing looks at him you gave. Anyone could have told from those looks.

"I guess it WAS obvious…but then why when I asked about the incident with Charles's tie you suggested I could date Charles?"

Yukiko was caught off-guard…she didn't expect Chie to remember that. "It's…well…it's because…while it's the truth that after I thought about his compliment about how I wouldn't have to worry about my weight, did I think about giving him a chance…it was not after you suggested I do so and made that remark…it was after talking with Mom. I had found out Dad had made a similar comment and she after thinking about it, concluded he was being very sweet. After I heard that story, which was about an hour before I got to school that day, I realized…Charles-chan was attracted to me…and he wanted me to know what he thought about me…that's when I realized…The possibility we could be more than friends…and then I became consciously aware I was in love with him while he helped out at the inn. I…had been in denial until I talked with him that rainy night at the picnic table at Samegawa. I…realized…he was the One. And despite my Shadow saying Chuck is not a prince…well, I disagree. He is a prince…just not the type to whisk me away to a faraway land…but rather…. A prince that lets me be me."

Chie was stunned. That's the longest Yukiko ever uttered something about Charles. _She's so deeply in love with him…but I know for a fact that she's like him… She can't say "I love you" without fear of rejection or being hurt. And in her case, I know why… _

_Because He would be her first boyfriend…and she wants the experience to be as "storybook" as possible… or at least as Disney as possible…_

_I hope it turns out like __Mulan__._

"Still…Isn't that how you feel about Yosuke, Chie? That he's the One."

"Yeah…yeah I do. And maybe that's why he knocked Daitaka on his ass and I didn't see it…it's because Yosuke still loved me so much…he didn't want anybody to say anything bad about me."

"I'm sure it was…any other guy would probably have punched Daitaka on the statement's own merits. But I think the fact Yosuke went to the train station to do that…proved he loved you."

"Either that…or he's bolder than he gives himself credit for."

Charles walked up to Yosuke. "Well, my work is done…before it started."

"What are you…? Ahhh I get it! You were going to fix Chie and me up!" Yosuke said with a smirk.

"Would I do that?" Charles said innocently.

"You would…and you probably wouldn't have stopped until it happened."

"Yosuke…I felt you and Chie belonged together."

"Not the only one, Chuck. It's just… I wonder if it will last this time, you know. Last time it was several months…but felt like years. Now…I don't know if it is strong enough to endure a second hard blow."

"I think it would, Yosuke. Remember what you and Chie wrote on the drawing? 'Friends Forever…?' As long as you two still believe in that as strongly as you did then…Then any devastating blow would just be a mere setback."

"You seem to know a lot about this type of thing, Chuck."

"And yet…it seems my giving advice is more successful than my taking my own advice."

"Could be worse," Yosuke said. "Yukiko could have had a thing for Partner."

Charles froze as he considered that…not for the first time.

He knew Yu was more awesome than him at everything. He not only had multiple Personas…but also knew what to say. He could even say slightly perverse things…and not be creepy.

And now…even though their friendship had been set back by Yu revealing to Yukiko his mistake…what if they were able to overcome that…especially if Yu decided to NOT forgive Minako…

Charles…felt that if he lost to Yu…game over. Yukiko would be Yu's. And Charles knew…just KNEW that Yu and Yukiko would be a better couple than Charles and Yukiko…

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder… "I am NEVER going to take her away from you, Charles. NEVER! I wish you would understand or believe that…"

"How can I, Yu….when I've been told my younger brother's cooler than me?"

"Well…let me put it to you this way…Seeing you upset at Yukiko's death shows me that taking her away from you…would totally kill you. That's why I'm staying out of your way. If you need me as wingman, then yeah, I'll be there…but it's all up to you, Chuck."

"Thank Yu."

"Just don't rush things…I'm still laughing about the nosebleed in the hot springs…" Yu said with a smirk.

"I'm sure Yu are…that was totally embarrassing."

"I'm not mentioning it to make fun of you. I'm mentioning it because I've been there. My first love…she was so hot and sexy, I had nosebleeds all the time…including once in the hot springs. It's just too bad that I didn't have the quick thinking Reiko did by suggesting you get to the shower ahead of time."

"Yes…but did you two ever…?"

"No," Yu said honestly.

"No?"

"I lost mine….more recently."

"How much…Ai…it was Ai," Charles guessed.

"With each of my three girlfriends in Kyoto we had a pact that we would not…'do it.' We did…other things…but not that… because they all knew I was dating all three, but hadn't made up my mind yet. But when I was with AI…well that one night you made the spaghetti…She and I had been to a love hotel in Okina."

"What…? I hope you two were…"

"We were safe…don't worry about that. But still…everything felt different for me, afterward."

"I'm sure it did."

"Actually I'm surprised she still dated me after that…I felt very awkward. I mean it wasn't bad… It's just…people see me as this cool, collected guy, which I am most of the time. But I just didn't know how to talk to her."

"I'm not gonna pry about that Yu…but I hope that when I…experience 'it'. I don't feel awkward."

"So, Sensei…you were a hot stud who scored?" Teddie asked.

"Shit! I forgot he was still nearby," Yu murmured to Charles trying to not look embearassed. Charles figured

"No, Ted. He was just a guy who had been with a girl and it's probably something he's not proud of," Charles said, trying to regain some dignity for Yu while at the same time not hurting Teddie's feelings.

"Well, un-fur-tunately, I think Sensei should…BE-BEAR THOSE SHADOWS!"

Charles and Yu turned around and saw a lot of Shadows come towards the group.

"I think Chie's right about Shadows and sex," Charles said.

"I think it was actually 'Shadows HAVING sex'," Yu replied with a grim smile.

"At this point, there's not much of a difference. It's still not good to discuss this stuff here in Mayonaka."

"Let's just fight," Yu said, wanting to shift gears.

"PERSONA!" The two boys said. Reiko and Izanagi attacked the shadows, carving a path through. Some weaker Shadows managed to slip by, but Yu's Katana and Charles's sai made short work of them.

However the battle was not done yet, as two more cops had made their way to attack the boys…but had failed against superior numbers.

Namely, the other three's Persona's.

"Hey, Partner! You and Chuck trying to steal all the good ones for yourselves?" Yosuke said.

"Not our fault the good ones attack from behind," Charles replied.

With five Persona-users, the Shadows didn't have a chance.

"Hnh! raised my level." Yu said.

"There are no Shadows on this floor, Sensei."

"Something's not right…first they're hard, then they're easy?!" Chie wondered.

"Chie's right. Charles-chan and I had more difficulty with the weaker ones in the Castle than some of these weaker Shadows."

"Is it possible that someone's testing us for something?" Yosuke asked.

"I would like to believe we ARE getting stronger due to experience…but I'm starting to think that we are also being tested for some reason."

"But for what?"

**"OHHHHH, I don't know. Maybe I wanted to see how MANLY you THREE are."**

Shadow Kanji made an appearance.

"We were 'manlier' before you gave us a handicap," Charles said.

**"OOOOHHH…You're so FEISTY, Chuck! Though, I think HE may be more the type of MAN I want!"**

Shadow Kanji was pointing at Yosuke.

**"He's SOOOOO my TYPE!"**

"I'M NOT YOUR TYPE!" Yosuke said with fear.

"YEAH! HE'S MY TYPE!" Chie said.

**"So, you got yourself a girl… Pity. I really LOOOVEEEE HARD TO GET guys!"**

"I'm not hard to get! I just don't want to be had! By You!"

**"Don't DENY who you are! You protest, but you LIKE being in this bad, bad, bathhouse."**

"Look, just leave Yosuke alone!" Yu said, angrily

**"You're right. I'm still looking for that SUBLIME object. I guess it's time for me to go, because I won't find it here!"**

Shadow Kanji left.

"Look, Yu, can we please just get out of here," Yosuke said.

"Yosuke…are you ok?" Chie asked with concern.

"NO! I said this place is too freaky the other day and I meant it!" Yosuke yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me, Yosuke-chan?" Chie said, hurt.

Yosuke looked at Chie… then looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Chie-chan…You're trying to help." He sighed. "Look, the sooner we get Kanji out of this place, the sooner I stay the HELL away from this place."

"Yosuke…you don't have to stay," Yu said.

"Five Persona-users are better than four, Bro. I'm gonna try to keep my head in the game…because I'm just scaring Chie with my freak-out."

"… All right, let's get to the next floor."

They were walking. Yosuke and Chie were just walking together. Charles noticed that their body language indicated no hard feelings.

"What was that about, Charles-chan?" Yukiko asked.

"…I think Yosuke's freaked out because I think he's confused. He probably hasn't been near girls that much one-on-one, except for the last year or two assuming Chie's moving traumatized him…which is a safe bet."

"Which means?"

"Yosuke being comfortable around guys will now be seen as Yosuke being gay…or at least that's the perception."

Yukiko looked…but said nothing more.

The third floor had a lot of Shadows and while they were difficult, they weren't something that was considered a difficult challenge.

"Anybody exhausted yet?" Yu asked.

"I'm good," Charles said. The others just nodded.

They proceeded to the fourth floor. There were a couple of tough Shadows, but they were dealt with.

They then traveled to the fifth floor.

There were so many Shadows.

"PERSONA!"

The Shadows attacked.

Charles used his sai on some that were travelling along the floor, while Reiko dealt with some Selfish Basalts. Yosuke took on some Phantom Masters with Tomoe. Chie took on a Nizam beast, while Tomoe took out with Ice Iron Dice Personas. Yukiko and Konohana Sakuya took down some Egotistical Kings. Yu and Izanagi fought off some Vicious Ravens.

This continued until the floor was cleared.

Charles fell to one knee.

"CHARLES-CHAN!" Yukiko said.

"I'm fine, Yuki…My disability's starting to act up." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"I think we're all tired after this, Chuck." Chie said.

"Yeah, let's call it a day!" Yosuke said.

"All right," Annoying as it was for Yu to admit, he was tired as well. "We'll come back here on Monday, we need some rest."

"I'll be able to make it as long as Yumi doesn't accost me during lunch again. I've got basketball to show up to as it is. Kou's starting to wonder about me, because Yu've shown up more times than I have, lately."

"Ozawa-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes, we take Drama together."

"I see… well, then, I'll have to make sure we have lunch together…"

"That…MAY…stop her."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, Chuck," Yu said.

"We'll see."

They left Mayonaka for the day, saying goodbye to Teddie. Teddie was a little downcast that they left, but at least the fox stayed for a bit.

Charles walked Yukiko to the bus stop.

_I'm so happy Charles-chan scored so high on the exam. I knew he was very smart. _

_Although I wonder if I need to worry about him getting first as well…_

_…_

_I would never be a sore loser if HE got first rank_


	48. Chapter 47: Wrong!

**Update 10/8:I must have been tired when I wrote the scene with Dojima, because logic left the building and I was stuck with the hotel tab. So I touched it up.**

**Chapter 47  
May 21/22, 2011**

**_May 21, 2011_**

_Yasogami High Gym_

"C'mon, Nakahama! Don't go for the dunk when you can go for the layup." Kou was nearly tearing his hair out.

They were working on shooting and driving to the basket drills. Charles had been attempting to work more on his easy shots, since he had missed a few during that game the month previous.

_Maybe I was just too tense…I HAD thought Kou was going to quit after that game._ _I did want him to get the win as much as possible._

"Chuck! Your head in this or not?!"

"Sorry, Kou!" Charles decided to try for a layup. It rolled along the rim before it fell in.

"Nice DRIVE!"

"Domo."

Charles was impressed with the effort everyone was putting in…except for Kou, who had rolled his ankle in the previous practice.

Charles felt guilty. He had been lectured by Coach Kondo for not showing up at all for the last few weeks. He told Charles that he didn't have a problem with Charles forgoing on a Tuesday for Drama Club…but Charles had to show up to a Thursday or a Saturday practice…IF he wanted to stay on the team.

_"Two more consecutive weeks of not showing up at all, Charles, and I will sadly have to drop you. You showed real effort out there during your early time, but then your attendance dropped off. I won't pry, because I know how hard it is being in a foreign land…but you need to attend, because if there's another game. We can't rely on your inherent skills, especially if your disability flares up. That's why overcompensation is important in muscle building."_ The teachers were all aware of Charles's disability. However, Charles was impressed that Morooka-sensei wasn't taking advantage of Charles on that aspect. It's almost as if even the King (Moron) had limits.

"I understand, Sensei. I made a commitment to stick with this team, and I'm a man who keeps his word. I will show up."

Truth was… Charles was reluctant to show up…because he was still tentative around Ai.

While she was nicer, her old personality would come out at school…except to Kou, Daisuke, Charles, and Yukiko…and Chie, funnily enough.

But that's not why he was so tentative.

It was because he felt guilty for unknowingly hurting her.

He still couldn't believe that after all that work (it seemed) that it took for Yukiko to like him…Ai liked him right off.

More importantly…Ai thought CHARLES was cool.

So he decided to take it slow in confronting the issue.

11 months till he left… Yeah, he could put it off that long…

Right?

"Waldo-san."

**_Wrong!_**

**_Wrong!_**

**_Wrong!_**

**_Wrong!_**

**_I was born with the wrong sign  
In the wrong house  
With the wrong ascendancy  
I took the wrong road  
That led to the wrong tendencies  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme  
On the wrong day of the wrong week  
I used the method with the wrong technique_**

**_Wrong!_**

"Yes, Ebihara-san?"

"You're looking fine out there, but don't strain yourself… Your disability is a liability if things go wrong."

At first, Charles was annoyed. Kou and Kondo-sensei promised they would let Charles decide who to tell on the team.

"If you're wondering…it was Narukami who told me," she said.

That made sense. He had forgotten to swear Yu to secrecy and if Yu felt that Ai NOT knowing would make things worse for Charles, then Yu probably also felt Charles wouldn't have minded.

"And he told me something as well…about you," Charles replied.

Ai blushed. "L-look, don't make this harder for me than it already has been. I liked you, you liked someone else. I've moved on."

"I wish you would have told me, though. I would have let you down gently, but I think that would have been less pain you put yourself through."

She looked at him quizzically, cocking her head to one side. "You mean that, don't you? You don't like to hear about other people's suffering."

"Let's just say there was a dark time in my life where I didn't care and then something happened that made me realize I couldn't ignore other people's suffering," Charles said.

"What was that?"

"Woman nearly dying to a tainted health supplement in the States. Should have seen the signs." _Should have again with Mina, but I'm not telling Ai that. _"If I had, she wouldn't have had paralysis in her left arm for 3 weeks…after nearly dying."

"…Look…I may not have been the most stable of individuals…but I did really like you. But I've moved on…I'm getting counseling because I woke up one day and realized If Narukami hadn't been there to stop me, I would have killed myself. But I do think you're a nice guy… Just like him."

She kissed Charles on the cheek and then said, "Besides, Kou has heard the rumors that Satonaka and Hanamura are dating…any truth."

Charles nodded. Kou had asked him if it were true…Charles said yes. Then Kou asked if Charles knew… Charles was honest and affirmed his knowledge…but he told Kou, "Look, I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I knew how you felt…but they were in love years ago…I couldn't get in the way of that because I knew they both had feelings for each other that they wanted to rekindle."

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to Yosuke, either. Still… _Of all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest words are 'it might have been!'"_ Kou said.

After that, things were easier between Kou and Charles.

_Dojima Residence_

It was dinner, but Dojima was uneasy…again. "Tatsumi is still missing. But that's sort of what's bothering me. Adachi told me today that the other day he saw you two with your friends at Tatsumi Textiles.I'd like to know why that is?"

Before Yu could speak, Charles stepped in,

"Yukiko took us there. She's a client of theirs and had some business."

"I thought they stopped using Tatsumi Textiles."

"Yukiko has discussed using them again." That was not a lie. Yukiko had actually discussed it with Keiko-sama before they went back to Junes with Charles's cellphone strap.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing. How is Yukiko doing?"

"She's fine."

"She…still doesn't remember what happened."

"Just that the doorbell rang, she heard me call to her, she decided to answer the side door before me, and then…that empty field near the warehouse at Junes."

"We combed over that field but found nothing else, we even checked the warehouse to see if we could find any evidence, all we knew was it had been cleaned recently, and was not scheduled to have been.

After Yukiko was rescued, Charles knew no one would believe that he and Yukiko were in a TV, so for Yukiko, he had her lay in the field so that dirt would convincingly collect on the back of her kimono indicating she had been dumped there. Then the rain would "eliminate the footprints."

Yukiko hated doing that and Charles agreed but Chie felt there was no better option for "finding" Yukiko.

_What did his bosses think if we weren't the murderers that we were two kids who snuck away and had sex because we were hot for each other and needed privacy? Then we cleaned a WHOLE WEARHOUSE?!_

"For all we knew, it might've meant the two of you were in some sort of pornographic film or series of films while you two were drugged, and the perp lost interest in you, Charles... or so we thought at the time...and the perp was very careful to scrub that warehouse clean after he was done with Yukiko.

"You don't think it was the killer?"

"I don't know what to think. It may have been our perp…it may not have. Besides, Dr. Yamata had you both submit to the assault kits when you each were examined which ruled the theory I just mentioned out. I'm still surprised that you two haven't…. uhhh, talked more." Dojima was looking flustered because Nanako had finally paid attention to what was going on.

"Are you guys fighting?" Nanako asked.

"Actually we're not," Dojima said.

"Big Bro, when is Big Sis Yukiko going to come over?" Nanako asked Charles.

"I don't know, Nanako-chan."

"She and Big Sis Chie said they would play."

"I'll make sure the next time I see them, I'll remind them."

"Thanks, Big Bro!" Nanako smiled.

"Well, at least your friends are nice," Dojima said.

"I'd like to think so too."

Yu just kept his counsel. He felt it was easier for Charles to do the talking.

"By the way, Yu. Once that Arisato girl you've been visiting gets out of the hospital you should have her come over. Yukiko too, Charles," Dojima said.

Yu and Charles looked at each other. Charles gave Yu a look of, "I didn't say a THING!"

"In case you were wondering Yu, Dr. Yamata mentioned her."

"I see, Uncle… Then perhaps since you've been seeing her from time to time… you should have her over too…the same night."

Dojima narrowed his eyes slightly. Then he said… "Well, we'll have to see about that because unlike you kids. Elizabeth and I have to work 'on-call."

"Did you hear that, Chuck? 'Elizabeth.'"

"Yes, Yu, I did."

"Daddy, who's Lizbeth?" Nanako said.

"She's a friend, Nanako,"

"Oh. It'd be nice if you brought her over to play"

The three men looked at each other.

Nanako looked confused as to why they didn't say anything the rest of the time she was awake.

And why when she was going to sleep, they were laughing in the living room.

**_May 22, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

It was an unseasonably warm day.

In fact it was so warm, that according to the weather report, it was no problem to break out the summer clothes for that Sunday.

While it was cloudy, there was no rain expected during the daytime hours.

Charles had received a call from Yukiko, asking if he wanted to hang out with her. He said yes, on condition that they play with Nanako for a while first.

Yukiko readily agreed.

She came over and Charles was stunned.

She was wearing a modest black shirt with a frilly white pattern covering any sort of cleavage line. The neckline was rectangular with a pink borderline, and she wore a gold necklace. She had on a white skirt and was wearing open toed silver sandals.

He couldn't WAIT for summer, where he could see this outfit more often.

She seemed to notice him notice her…and she was blushing.

"Please stop, Charles-chan!" She said bashfully.

However, when she had been invited in and she had removed her sandals…she noticed him in his casual clothes… His gray T-shirt and American slacks accentuated his body…or at least it did to her… "Nice ass," she said softly, without either or Charles or Nanako hearing. She didn't care if her mom rebuked her...she really liked his ass.

Charles and Yukiko played with Nanako for an hour and a half before she went to a friend's house. Charles said he and Yukiko were going out. Yu had gone to the hospital to visit Minako…but he hadn't wanted company. Charles hoped everything would be okay.

_Junes, Grocery Department_

"*sigh* Why are there so many different types of food…?" Yukiko wondered, being a little annoyed. "I mean, even eggs come in so many varieties…"

"Making dinner at the Inn?" Charles asked, curious. _No faith in Shinji's replacement yet?_

She reacted with surprised amusement. "NO! I'd never dream of it! I don't think my food's good enough to serve the guests." She did look happy though that Charles could suggest she cook for guests…

"No, Charles-chan, I was thinking of practicing my own cooking…Since I've decided to leave town…well, I've hear eating out all the time is bad for you, right?"

"Oh, Please No…Not another Person who watched 'Super Size Me'! The world has gone mad!"

All the other customers looked at Charles like he had gone mad. Yukiko facepalmed, shaking her head…though it sounded like she was chuckling."

"You…anyway I've decided I'm going to get some practice while I can!" She said smiling.

"Good luck with that."

"Domo!" She said and nodded happily.

Charles did want her to be happy in this new venture…but then the selfish part of him crept in again.

_I thought she would trail off from this idea…but she's not. She's going to keep at it. It's not that I think she can't do it, because I know she can… I just think that she won't need me once her independence is established. She may consider me a tie to the old life that was anchoring her down and she'll want to drop EVERY aspect._

_Which is why I want her to stay…_

_I want her to be with me…_

"Oh, by the way…I was thinking that maybe you could taste-test my food sometime…"

"Really?!"

"Yes, I want someone to eat it and let me know how it is. I thought I would improve quicker that way. And…knowing you… I'd get an honest opinion."

Charles nodded.

"S-So W-Will you…?" She asked nervously.

"Well… only if I don't have to be in New York that night for my dazzling rock concert in Madison Square Garden…"

Yukiko just punched him in the arm, with a smirk.

"Kidding! Count me in!"

"REALLY?! Thank you!"

They looked over various eggs and meats.

"When I obtained the power of Persona, I thought, 'I can do it…' I used to think Icouldn't do anything on my own, but maybe I really can… I depended on others up until now, but from this point on, I want others to depend on me…"

"I'll do my best!" she finished.

_She has an iron will about this…I guess maybe it would be better for her to be out on her own._

"Now then, um… Where do they sell lobsters?"

_Then again…let's not rush things._

They continued to shop together. Talking about idle things.

Charles was very happy for the time the two spent together.

_Because this year may go fast and next thing I know she'll be spending most of third-year preparing for her move behind her parents' backs._

Which also made him feel very sad.

_Chuck always feels down after I mention I'm striking out on my own…but it's too early to tell him that I want to live in America with him, _Yukiko thought. _Plans may fall through. _

_ But_ _I want him to be happy, too._

_…_

_Because I love him…and he deserves to be happy._

_…_

_I want him to depend on me, too._

_…_

_Because if he can't depend on me…who can he depend on?_

**_Song- Wrong (Depeche Mode)_**


	49. Chapter 48: Brothers

**A/N: I apologize for the delay I've been busy at work with overtime. and wanted to end this clump of Chapters on a significant note.**

**That being said. I do wish to thank the Guest reviewer. I appreciated your review and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**As far as OCxNaoto Guest, The only ones that I've read so far are ones that involve Miss Hanamura's Erin Suzuki that she lent to other Authors. There's "Performativity" and Light Me up" by my friend Ari Moriarty and "Sharing the Pain" By RuinsoftheMoonVII. All 3 are sweet stories that involve a believable romance between Naoto and another girl. I've read them...I recommend them. I have not yet read the Noato/Erin fic "Electric Feel" by der kapitan or "The Undocumented" by Skullberoth There were supposed to be a couple of long form P$ adaptations that were supposed to go there, but apparently the author's plans had changed.**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

** Chapter 48  
May 23, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

For all Charles's worry about Yumi accosting him, he needn't have.

Yumi was busy with something for her classroom after class Charles heard, and so wouldn't be joining.

Much to the relief of the other students in the Club.

Charles thought Yumi was nice but she seemed to have this confidence about her that bordered on arrogance.

Charles and Yukiko were on the roof having lunch together. He had made bento again…at her request. He kind of got the feeling she was getting the idea of what to have him taste test.

_This is not "__Hell's Kitchen__" It's too early for Chef Gordon Ramsay's "Taste It, Now Make It!" Challenge._

_I wonder if the new season's started in the States yet._

"I'm really worried about Chie and Yosuke-kun," Yukiko said at one point.

"I don't think their relationship will go bad, Yuki… My feeling is that they need to talk it out."

Which would include actual talking. Chie and Yosuke had sat in silence the entire time. Obviously what happened in Mayonaka on Friday, well, there had bound to have been a discussion yesterday since things were sort of fine on Saturday…and something was said.

Charles felt though it was none of their business… at least not now…if things became heated, THEN he would play peace maker…but for now…he was content to let things stand.

"I still think it's a mistake…" Yukiko said, obviously reading his mind.

"Maybe it is, but if we interfere NOW, while they still HAVE a chance to talk things out…I'd give them the benefit of the doubt and see if they can work it out themselves…" Charles said

"No Yuki, it's better that we get involved when they are about to say something they would truly regret."

"Such as?"

"You are the biggest jerk in the WORLD!" Chie said once on the roof.

"Well, I'm sorry I said I was comfortable being around you because OBVIOUSLY you'd take the rest of the stuff I said wrong."

"IT WAS THE REST OF THE STUFF THAT PISSED ME OFF!"

"Such as that," Charles said pointing at the two brunettes with his fork, but not bothering to look.

_He might of well have pointed out that girl over there who wants to be a meteorologist… I wonder if she's related to Aika, because this girl doesn't react to much either._

"Now take it back!" Chie yelled.

"Hell, NO! I'm standing by my statement."

"Your statement sucks!"

"Aren't we going to stop them?" Yukiko asked.

"Nah, they're good," Charles nonchalantly and STILL not looking.

"These are your friends! Don't you care…?"

"Actually, I care quite a bit…that's why I'm still letting things be discussed between them…"

"Look, All I meant was your being a tomboy makes it easier for me to relate to. I never said you're not feminine." Yosuke was folding his arms

"But you implied it!" Chie said with hurt in her voice.

"Charles-chan, I really think…" Yukiko started to say…

"Yuki, please, trust me…" Charles replied.

"No, I think you're very feminine. You just like to kick ass and take name…" Yosuke said.

"Don't try to smooth talk me…you pervert!"

"Then again, if she's pulling his past out of left field, we're in trouble," Charles said.

"Pervert?! I'm surprised you have the nerve to say that after what happened the other day!"

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Chie asked.

""I'll take Chie, you take Yosuke," Yukiko said

"Nahhhh, let's switch up for the hell of it." Charles had this knowing look.

"But…"

"No Buts…unless you want to admire it some more…" He smirked.

"But you didn't…"

"I'll get to that. Brunettes need to stop fighting first."

"You were the one who wanted me to…!" Yosuke said.

"All right, that's enough!" Yukiko said.

"Chie, please calm down!" Charles said.

"What's goin' on, Chuck? Why are you talking to her for?"

Charles ignored Yosuke.

Chie was upset Yukiko was talking to Yosuke…but didn't say anything.

Charles then signaled to Yukiko that both pairs need to be on opposite sides.

"All right… What's going on?" Charles asked Chie.

"We…we were talking about what was bothering him in Mayonaka. I said it didn't matter. He bristled and said it did… then he calmed down and said he liked being with me because my being a tomboy, I was 'just one of the guys.'"

"Yosuke-kun, what happened?" Yukiko asked.

"We started talking about Mayonaka and my discomfort. She said it didn't matter…I was upset because it mattered to me very much…then I calmed down a bit because she meant well, and I said that she was ' just one of the guys' because she was a tomboy. That's when she freaked."

"Chie….he's right. You are like one of the guys…"

"WHAT?! I knew you would take his side."

"No…I'm taking your side, which happens to be his side… Yosuke loves you…I can tell that from here…but he's scared because I think after you moved, he hung out with guys for a while and he's trying to appreciate girls again and you're perfect for that because while you are a tomboy, you're the right kind of feminine for him. The kick-ass-take name type that he won't have to overdo it worrying about her safety…and worry more about her feelings. HE knows you act tough, but you're still a tender caring person. He wants you to be happy…

"Yosuke…You're right that she's 'just one of the guys'…but because she's a fighter, she also a deeply caring person and she's still someone who can hurt easily…not as easily as say…myself or Charles…but she can still get hurt. I know you meant well… but I think you need to be careful in what you say…because of her capability to be hurt…especially if it questions her femininity. Look, you know you want her to be happy…."

"Yeah…but still…" Yosuke said.

"Yeah…but still…" Chie said.

"Look…He's feeling uncomfortable right now because he's worried his hanging with guys make him perceived as gay… You need to reassure him that while It's normal to have those worries, you can help him to understand that he has nothing to worry about," Charles said.

"Look…I know you're feeling uncomfortable right now because you're worried that because after Chie moved you didn't want to love another girl again and that's made you perceived as…homoerotic. But Chie needs to be reassured that you love her…not because she's like a guy…but because she's Chie," Yukiko said.

"All right…" The both mumbled reluctantly.

"Yosuke/Chie…I'm so sorry," They both said.

"Look, Chie, It's true that after you left…I didn't want to be around another girl again…because I didn't want to get hurt again…then it turned out I was a dude and had hormones… and I wanted to be around girls…but it was so awkward. But, all I meant was you weren't some girly girl…you're someone who could hold her own n a fight, but still needed me to pick you up when you were down."

"Look…Yosuke…My moving, I know, hurt you in so many ways, that I cannot even begin to apologize to you for…but You have nothing to worry about…I know you're a guy… You're just more comfortable around guys because you could relate to them more…but that doesn't make you a 'dude who likes other dudes.' You're just scared…I understand…"

"I love you," they both said and then hugged each other...

…then went downstairs.

"Where's my thank you?" Charles said, miffed.

"How did you…?"

"It's simple…I figured that if it was the same gender it would make the situation worse, not better…because the other side would think there were loyalties that would be involved. That's why I insisted on the switch, so that we could hear the other person's side, but use our own knowledge of friend of our gender to talk them, figuratively speaking, down from the ledge."

"And you knew it would work." She shook her head, impressed.

"I…played a hunch…your way could have worked, but I felt, no, let's try switching genders and see what comes out of out."

"You're still remarkable…"

"So apparently is my ass…" Charles smirked.

Yukiko groaned… "How did you know about that? I murmured so low, that I couldn't be heard…"

"Well…" Charles said

**_Earlier That Morning…_**

_Dojima Residence_

Nanako had made breakfast.

Dojima was, for a rare occasion, home for breakfast.

The three men were having coffee and juice with their toast, bacon, and eggs, when Nanako asked, "Daddy, What's an ass?"

Dojima looked down from a report he was reading and asked, "Nanako...it means a donkey… it's short for …well, I won't say what it's short for…but I wonder where you heard that…" He looked at both boys, who had resisted spit takes and looked very worried…

"Umm…so, Big Bro has a nice donkey? But he doesn't have a donkey."

"Nanako…where would you get this information that one of your Big Bros had a… nice donkey?"

"Because… I heard Big Sis Yukiko yesterday…she said Big Bro Charles had a nice ass."

Dojima looked even more stunned. Charles wished he could have died right there.

"Nanako… When she said it…she didn't mean donkey…she meant his backside…"

"Why would she say that…?"

"Because…she likes him and found something to admire..."

"Oh… OK."

"You know the work I'm going to have to do to get her off that word…?" Dojima said with rueful sympathy to Charles.

"Not my fault… But I'm sorry… Though I don't think there's any way this could get worse…"

"Dad… do you think Big Bro has a nice ass?" Nanako said.

**_Now_**

Yukiko just stared at Charles in horror.

Then…

…

…

…

"Snrk! Ha-ha-ha hahaha! Ohhh…. Tha- That's so funny! And he…Ahahaha didn't answer, did he?"

"No, he didn't know how to answer. And Yu…Narukami Yu was HOWLING with laughter."

"Oh…ahahahaha! That's so funny…"

"Yes…but tomorrow after Club, you have to come over and explain yourself to Nanako."

Yukiko stopped laughing. "You're serious?"

"I am…"

Yukiko thought about it.

"Meh…totally worth it."

Charles just sweatdropped.

"Still, I bet you were embarrassed."

"You don't have to bet, I wanted to crawl under a rock and DIE. That's how embearassed I was…"

"Did you just do a bear pun?"

"Heaven fur-fend!"

"Why are you doing bear puns?" She asked.

"Just teasing."

"You usually don't do things without a reason.

"C'mon long lunch break is almost over…" Charles said.

_I hope Charles isn't up to something…_

_Mayonaka, Kanji's Bathhouse_

"Let's resume from the fifth floor," Yu had said.

Yosuke and Chie were more relaxed around each other… Yukiko had gone up ahead to be with Yu, while Charles decided to hang back with Teddie.

"So, how is Minako-san?" Yukiko asked.

"She's doing better…she's going to be released on Wednesday, but not be back to school until Friday."

"That's good to hear… Ummm how did things go…?"

"It…it was fine."

"Now I know you're lying…why?"

"I told her I felt that while she did what she had to, I wondered if our budding relationship was part of the plan…or if she was just using me to get over someone."

"Ohhh…" Yukiko said.

"She was crestfallen and hurt and told me to leave… I then walked for a while." Yu was shaking his head.

"I can understand her being upset, but I can understand you being confused as well."

"Everybody thinks about how cool and awesome I am…I seem like that, but the thing is…I had to learn to not let things bother me… look at Charles. Anything bad bothers him because he cares so much…"

Charles was talking to Teddie about something. Teddie looked in childlike wonder and hung on every word.

"There was a time when he didn't care…" Yukiko reminded Yu.

"Yes, but I look at him…and I believe… sometimes…we're both two sides of the same coin. I don't know how or why I would think that…but… it's like there's this part of me in him or at least some aspect of me that I sympathize with… I don't know…maybe I'm still confused."

"You're not going to date him, are you?" Yukiko said, tongue-in-cheek.

"Well, I heard he has a nice ass…"

"I didn't think Nanako heard me."

"Uncle says that Nanako's hearing is actually more sensitive than people think. We can't explain it, but it is. He's talking about introducing her to thrash metal so she can't hear as well once she's a teenager."

"That's mean!"

Yu sweatdropped. "Uncle was joking."

"So… about Mina…are you going to visit her when she's released…?"

"I don't know. And I think…Charles would have handled that conversation better…just because he tries to avoid hurting people."

They reached the fifth floor. There were a few Shadows on that floor, but were beaten easily.

Then they went to the sixth floor. There were a few more Shadows…but these seemed to be as much of a challenge as on the previous floor.

"I think Kanji's Shadow is testing us again," Yu said.

"What makes you say that, Partner?" Yosuke asked. He seemed to have a better rein on his emotions at the moment. _Probably because he and Chie made up_, Charles thought.

"These Shadows were difficult several days ago. Now, all of a sudden they're not worth breaking a sweat over…and then they are… there's no consistency…"

"So you think they're just coming after us again for the sake of coming after us?" Charles asked.

"I think so…I think the Shadow wants to lull us into a false sense of security."

"Well, we'll just kick its ass!" Chie said.

"We can take on anything…"

**"Welcome to Man's World!" **Shadow Kanji said. They had entered a room on the seventh floor that was full of steam rising out of the door and then once they entered the Shadow was there with a large muscular Shadow with a handlebar mustache called a **Daring Gigas**.

**"This place is heating up from the SUDDEN ENTRY of a FINE YOUNG MAN! To CELEBRATE this encounter, I've prepared a SPECIAL stage tonight!"**

**"Now pour out your HOT blood and guts!"**

"We're fighting Hulk Hogan? That's why we were tested…to fight Hulk Hogan…" Charles said sarcastically.

"Uh-oh, this one's beary strong!" Teddie said.

**_Song –Force Your Way – Nobuo Uematsu (Final Fantasy VIII)_**

The Daring Gigas seemed to crackle with energy…

"It's gone from a papa bear to a GRIZZLY!" Teddie said.

"Charles, you're going to have to use Reiko for defense again…" Yu said. "At least until we know how powerful that thing is charged up."

"Got it! PERSONA!" Reiko showed up ready to defend.

"Yosuke. See if you can use a wind attack… Chie, try ice."

Both nodded and then attacked the large shadow.

"All it did was laugh!" Chie said… Indeed the Shadow just laughed a mocking laugh. As if the teens were just gnats.

"Yukiko, use flame… Izanagi…ZIO!"

Lightning and fire did not fare much better.

"Sensei! It's beary strong! You'll have to fight it _garra de la garra!"_

"Did he just say 'claw to claw'… in Spanish?" Yu asked.

"Yes, he did…instead of _mano a mano," _Yosuke replied with a groan. Not at Teddie using Spanish… just using Spanish for a bear pun.

The Shadow took advantage of the lowered attention span by trying to attack Chie…But Reiko was there to stop the devastating blow take out Chie…

As it was though, the force of the blow still affected Reiko and, by extension, Charles.

"Arrghh!" Charles grunted. Knocked to his knees, but he immediately waved Yukiko off, who had come to help him… "I'm fine!" Charles said, though not forcefully. More to reassure her.

She wasn't reassured. After that blow he was sweating and breathing hard. And Reiko looked a little shaky herself. She was crackling like a bad picture on a digital television…the same that all Personas did when they were weak.

"Rei…ARM CHOPPER!"

That did some damage, but not much due to Reiko's condition.

**"No good, Chuck! That took out too much from me. And I can't take on a direct blow like that again."**

"Damn! All right! PERSONA CANCEL!"

Reiko disappeared. Charles felt less Shaky and was sweating less.

"Charles…!" Yu began.

"Yu it's no good, Rei wasn't much good after that blow… I need to give her time to recharge."

"…I know, take one of the potions you have."

Charles took a drink. He felt a little better.

Yosuke attacked with wind. Chie had Tomoe use her naginata to slash the Gigas…it appeared to do damage.

The Shadow charged itself up again…

"Oh no, you don't…Jiraiya…DEKAJA!"

Charles watched as Jiraiya used a spell to debuff the large Shadow back to its normal levels.

"Jiraiya just learn that?" Charles asked

"Yeah, Chuck, too bad it wasn't sooner."

**"The path of learning is not an easy one Charles-san, for one who wields one of us who are Persona… Only trial and error will shine the way…"** Jiraiya said.

"Well…Thanks for that, Jiraiya." Charles didn't really know how to respond.

The Persona just nodded.

Yukiko used a fire attack.

**"The embers of mine are losing strength, Yukiko-san. Do not push yourself past both our limits," **Konohana Sakuya said with concern.

"I am fine, Kono-chan"

**"…" **The Persona said.

Chie attacked the Shadow again… It was a little more effective… but The Shadow still would not fall…

"It's about as tough as the Contrarian King," Chie said.

**"You cannot rely on strength used blindly, Chie-chan," **Tomoe said. "**You must know where and when to strike the blows necessary to fell the opponent."**

"Great… how do I do that?"

"Chie… While Tomoe was talking, the Gigas said it wanted to show you a good time," Charles said.

"It said WHAT?!"

Chie kicked the big Shadow in the groin. It fell to its knees.

"Have a good time with THAT!" Chie said.

"All right! PERSONA!" Charles said. "Rei! I hope you enjoyed your coffee break! GARU!"

A wind attack struck the Shadow in its face.

"Change….! Pyro Jack! Let's use flame, Yukiko!"

"Got it!"

Both used flame attacks to devastate the Shadow. However, Tomoe delivered the final blow…

The Shadow disintegrated…

"To think it would flirt with me!"

"Umm… Chie…I think you were had!" Yukiko said with a giggle.

"CHUCK!" Chie said crestfallen.

"We needed to fight a little dirty. You kick below the belt…it's all good."

"We really need to train more…" Yosuke said.

"I agree," Charles said. "Actually, you know Minako might…"

"No!" Yu said sharply.

"No?" Charles asked, stunned.

"No…I don't think she'd want to…"

"Yu… Did something happen at the hospital yesterday?

"I'm not discussing it…"

"Yu…I can help if you let me…"

"I SAID…I'm not going to discuss it…"

As they were walking out and up to the eighth floor Charles muttered something darkly…

"What was that?!" Yu said with embers in his eyes.

"You were willing to tell Yukiko…and Yosuke looked like he knew."

Yu just looked at Charles and turned around not saying anything.

Charles wondered what he did that was so wrong.

_How can I ask Mina to join us, after the argument we had._

_Charles means well…but I think he's a little naïve when it comes to trust. If one abuses it…then it's hard to rebuild._

_Charles was thinking as he was walking… Something's bothering Yu…and worse….he won't tell me. I'm his roommate and one of his best friends….so how come I'm being shut out? Is it because he thinks I'm too naïve?_

_He's the naïve one if he thinks I'm not going to ask Mina myself…_

_Very naïve._

They fought a few Shadows on the eighth floor and then reached the ninth floor.

There were so many Shadows…

"Don't tell me we're fighting those." Yukiko looked reluctant.

"We're not. We're leaving." Yu used a Goho-M to get back outside the Bathhouse.

"We're too tired," Yu explained. "At least, too tired to fight all those Shadows… We'll be back here in a couple of days."

"What about Mina's release from the hospital?"

Yu said nothing to Charles's question.

"Fine…Yu don't want to open up to me… be that way."

"Chuck…" Yu said, but Charles just raised his hand in a dismissive manner and went out the TV to Junes.

_Shopping District, North_

"Chuck, will you please slow down?" Yu said.

"Yeah, I…I can't take a stand and walk much further. I need a rest."

Yu smiled his small smile. They both sat down on the curb

"Look, Yu, I accepted your apology three blocks ago, but I didn't stop 'cause it still hurt."

"Charles… You didn't do anything wrong… While I told Yukiko and Yosuke Mina was hurt because I accused her of faking her feelings for me…that's not why she kicked me out. The statement alone hurt…but there was more."

"What…is it about me? Because if it is…believe me, it just happens. I can't help it. I have the _kavorka_"

Yu just smirked and shook his head. "No you don't, Kramer."

"Then what is it?"

Yu turned serious again. He had appreciated Charles's joke because Charles was giving Yu a chance. "*sigh* It's because the other day in the hospital she was visited by her brother…"

"She has another brother…? I thought Minato was the only one…" Charles was confused.

"He is."

It dawned on Charles. "But…I thought she was the only one who woke from her coma."

"No…remember when she came here, her first day, she said to Yukiko's question… 'Minato…is not in Inaba, nor will he be'? We THOUGHT he was still in the coma. But they woke at the same time."

"So…why was she mad?"

"She had a falling out with him…Worse, she was mad at me because I called him using her phone…and then accused her of using me."

"How…"

"I spoke to him…he wouldn't give details, and the few I've given you…she said to me in hurt, betrayal, and rage."

"No wonder she's mad…but why wouldn't you tell me…" Charles said feeling a little wounded.

"Because I thought you'd be mad at me for what I had been accusing her of."

"Yu…don't get pissed…but I WAS going to ask her the question myself."

Yu's eyes narrowed a bit…then he nodded. "You were probably going to come clean for testing her too."

"PSHAW! She already knew that. During lunch on the 10th she confronted me and I apologized, saying that I needed to be sure, because Yu were my friend…and…I'd be a bastard if I didn't watch your back."

Yu was touched. "And of course, that was before I unburdened about how I WAS a bastard…"

Yu paused.

"I don't deserve you as a friend." Yu felt awful about how he had treated Charles. Both before Yukiko's "death" and during his redemption phase.

"Yu…"

"…we're not friends."

"Excuse me…?" Yu said, a little offended.

"What I mean is… You and I…we fight… when one of us is down, the other is picked back up. We talk to each other like we're the same guy."

"Is this going where I think it is….because if it is I'm flattered but…"

"We're brothers…Yu. That's what you and I are. At least. That's what I think. I think we're more than just Big Bros to Nanako…two guys sharing a title. I honestly think that you and I ARE brothers."

Yu thought about it.

"OK, I'm the older brother." Yu was smirking

"What, why do you get to be the older brother?" Charles said, miffed.

"I'm older than you."

"No you're not, I'm older than you and I came up with this," Charles said.

"Well, when's your birthday, then?" Yu said, genuinely curious.

"July 17th."

Yu turned pale.

"What?"

"That…That's my birthday, too."

"1994?" Charles asked.

Yu nodded.

"What…time?" Charles asked

"19:43"

"That's….impossible! The odds of us meeting and being friends… No, brothers. This is no coincidence."

"Why?"

"4:43 AM…Mountain Daylight Time. 15 hours difference. 7:43 PM Tokyo time…for you."

"Then…we…were born at the exact same time," Yu said.

Charles and Yu looked at each other…letting that sink in.

"What the hell?!" They both said.


	50. Chapter 49: You Know My Name

**Disclaimer: I own Persona...I don't own Reiko Setsuka (MADE YOU LOOK!) :)**

**Chapter 49  
May 24/25, 2011**

**_May 24, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

"But I didn't agree to talk with Nanako by myself!" Yukiko said before Charles and Yukiko reached the front door.

"Look, it wasn't my idea…but I think Ryo-san wants you to be the only one in the room with Nanako… so she doesn't get nervous."

"I think he's selling his daughter's wits short."

"I think it's because he doesn't want Yu or I to know what was discussed beyond the whole discussion about my…donkey"

"I really don't like this."

"Neither do I, but we'll have to live with it."

They opened the door.

Nanako and Dojima were there in the living room.

Yukiko took off her shoes and put them to the side. She felt embarrassed walking in just her stockings for footwear….but she did admit the floor felt nice.

"Dojima-san…I wish to apologize for any discomfort I may have caused with my remark. I truly did not believe Nanako could hear me."

Dojima just smiled a small smile. "No harm done, Amagi…just as long as YOU can explain why it's not appropriate for her to use that word."

Yukiko looked him straight in the eye…but she was still intimidated by him. He wasn't trying to intimidate her. In fact since he was a friend of the family she had known him for years…but there was something about his bearing that made one want to tread carefully, so that his good mood wasn't ruined.

"Fortunately you came home at a good time, a few minutes ago. Deputy Chief Itomori called me back in because he needed me to review paperwork for a case that's going to trial. So now I have to spend several hours combing through my notes and files. I would have driven you home…if not for this coming up."

"I'll escort her…" Charles said.

"Take Yu with you when you do."

"Actually Chie was going to stop by a little later…if you have no objections."

"That may work out better, Nanako wouldn't be alone."

"That'll work," Charles said.

"Well, all right. Yu's upstairs, but you, Charles…"

"I know, Ryo-san… Besides, I need to feed the cats."

"Cats?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, on our side wall and such there are these cats that hang out. Ryo-san has called the animal control, but they're full up right now as far as cats and Nanako won't let us try to gather them up. They seem clean."

"They're very good cats, but their food costs a lot…even for Junes," Dojima said.

"If you do need me…I'm outside," Charles said to Yukiko.

The door shut.

"Nanako-chan, I suppose you know why I'm here?" Yukiko asked as she sat down next to Nanako.

"Uh-huh, it's because I heard you say Big Bro has a nice ass."

"Nanako…did your father tell you why you shouldn't use that word?"

"Dad said I shouldn't say things like that because people could… could…misunderstand me. Plus he said it was not nice language."

"Yes…My mother tells me that a lady doesn't use words like that when cleaner words will do."

"But we're not ladies. We're girls."

Yukiko giggled at that. "Yes, but we're supposed to grow up to be ladles, Nanako-chan."

"Why did you say that about Big Bro… did you mean it?"

Yukiko was stunned by the question.

"Yes... I meant it very much."

"Do you love Big Bro?"

"Yes, I do."

"Have you told him?"

Yukiko paused.

"No…No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid….when I tell him…he won't feel the same way."

Nanako just looked confused.

"But he does love you. He tells Big Bro Yu all the time."

"He does?"

"I asked him why he didn't tell you one time and he said because a mean girl named Summer said his Little Bro was cooler than he was. And then he looked sad."

_Then it just wasn't Siobhan-san. He actually tried again and was rejected again. No wonder he's scared._

"Well… Nana-chan, I have a cousin named Sakura who lives in Osaka. Sakura liked this boy named Shiro very much and she thought he felt the same way. One day, Sakura told Shiro how she felt about him… And she said he…changed. He liked her, but there was no more boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. She said hearing that made him change."

"Then Shiro-san was mean. He didn't really like your cousin." Nanako was folding her arms stubbornly as if she wasn't going to hear anything different.

"Did Your Big Bro Charles tell you how he felt about me?"

"He told me he liked you berry much. Then he laughed like he said something wrong."

"What's with him and the bear puns, lately?" She muttered so low that even Nanako couldn't hear.

"Onee-chan? Will you play with me?"

"Sure, what would you like to play?"

_Outside_

Charles had fed the cats and was petting them. He had wondered what was taking so long. He'd been outside for 20 minutes.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be with the cats. He did. He had cats in the States that he missed. But Nanako was a smart girl and so could understand easily what Yukiko would have said.

_Which leads me to believe that Yukiko is nervous about this. That would make sense._

He was stroking underneath the ear of the orange tabby when he heard…"Oh, so here's those cats you've been talking about."

Charles saw Chie walk up to the house. "Hey, Chie!" He said with a smile.

"So…why are you out here?"

"Ryo-san wanted me outside in case they were talking about me and discussed stuff that I wasn't supposed to hear."

"They?"

"Yukiko and Nanako-chan."

Chie just looked at him. "And you're not going in?"

"Ryo-san said to give it 45 minutes. It's almost been 25."

"Why that long…?" Chie asked.

I think he wanted them to have some 'girl time'." Charles said with a smirk.

Chie looked nervous about something.

"What?"

"Well, I just thought about it. Yu's in there, isn't he? Why isn't he outside with you?"

"He has to study to catch up after visiting Mina…and in case you're wondering… he's not going to try to take a chance on wooing Yuki. Besides. It's not like Nanako and Yuki would be discussing anything about Yu that would be private."

"What if it's private conversations between yourself and Yu that you don't want Yukiko to know?"

Charles shrugged.

"I'm not worried."

Chie was nervous about something else.

"What is it?" Charles asked.

"I wanted to talk to Yukiko, but you'll do."

"Oh gee, THANKS!" Charles said.

"I didn't mean it like that! I wanted this to be a secret…but I think Yu-kun was already told by Yosuke… But Yosuke and I"

"You two did indeed have sex at the hospital?"

"How…who told you?" Chie looked upset.

"When you two were fighting yesterday he was going to throw in your face about how perverted you were…after he had been accused by you of same."

"No, I figured you guys knew when I slipped up."

"You rallied well."

"No…it's worse than that."

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

"I wouldn't know for at least another couple of weeks, and no, I had my…"

"You can stop right there," Charles said, blushing.

"No…It's the fact that Yosuke and I have had sex every day."

"How….? I mean without your parents or his parents knowing?"

"Because it's been at my house…when my parents weren't home yet."

"Well, I don't see how sex every day is something you should be ashamed of."

"Because…when we have sex…he's slipped and called me 'Saki-senpai once each day.'"

…

"Wait… WHAT?!"

Chie nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Charles marveled at how well she kept it in UNTIL she had to confirm it to him.

Chie started to cry…

"He still LOVES HER…I feel so used!"

Charles started hugging her as she cried. "Chie…I think it's more complicated than that. I think he isn't using you… I just think his heart is torn, subconsciously."

"What…what does THAT MEAN?!"

"Yosuke DOES love you. As I said yesterday, I can tell the depth of his love. But remember, he started seeing Senpai because he was trying to get over the hurt that you had moved on with Daitaka….-San!" Charles had to grit his teeth to get the honorific out.

Chie laughed because it seemed the honorific had been screaming in pain. Then she sobered. "He told you that, too?"

Charles nodded. "I think that he still loves her…in a place that you would be unable to touch. I don't think he loves you any less. I just think that his heart's torn, because her loss still stings and it can't turn the feelings off."

"So when he says it when you two are having sex…I don't think he's saying it to hurt you, or he's living out a fantasy. I think maybe, deep down, he feels bad for using her to get over you and maybe…it's a bizarre attempt at an apology…until you consider it's Yosuke."

"And that…that's supposed to reassure me?" Chie said, arching an eyebrow

"No, talking to him will do that."

"I…don't want to make things worse…" She looked reluctant.

"Chie…you can't silently bear that pain. You would have to tell him how you feel. You need to have a confrontation. I just suggest you keep your feet on the ground."

"Tch…ruin my fun." Chie's face looked moody, but her eyes indicated she would try to heed his advice.

"There's no shame in restraining your kicks. Because I guarantee that would hurt him as much as a cross word," Charles said with a smile.

"I hope it'll work out."

"It will." Charles then looked at his watch. "Well, forty-five minutes. Fancy that."

"So we can go in now?" Chie put down the American Wirehair cat she had picked up after Charles hugged her. It had come over and rubbed its head against Chie's leg.

"Not a cat person?"

"Nothing against these guys. I just wanna get inside and ask Yukiko for her take."

"Mine not good enough for you?" He said with a bemused smirk. He unlocked and opened the door.

"I just want to see what she thinks."

"Well, she does give some good advice. Still, I can understand how you felt. "

They opened the door.

Yu was downstairs at this point talking to Yukiko.

"...didn't tell you that Minato was alive and that's the reason Mina kicked me out."

"I accept your apology, Yu-kun. I understand it was hard for you to ask that of her. But like Charles-chan, I would have asked on your behalf the same question."

"What's up?" Chie asked.

"Chie-onee-chan!"

"I think Nanako's being a little bit more formal sounding in her Big Bros and Big Sis's," Yukiko remarked.

"So did you have a nice talk, Nana-chan?"

"Uh huh. I'll no longer use that word, even though Dad uses it."

Charles looked to the left then the right… "We should convince him not to say it around you then."

Nanako giggled.

Chie and Nanako played for a while. Then Charles and Yu played while Yukiko and Chie talked. Yukiko agreed with Charles it would be a good idea to confront Yosuke about the issue of Yosuke making the mistake of calling Chie "Saki-senpai." (They had cleaned it up around Nanako. Yosuke had unthinkingly said it at a couple of points, rather than several consecutive days of sex.)

Then it was time for Yukiko to leave. Chie and Charles left with her.

"Goodbye, Nana-chan!" Yukiko said.

"Goodbye, Big Sis Yukiko. Goodbye, Big Sis Chie. Don't take too long, Big Bro Charles!"

"Yes 'm"

Nanako giggled again.

"So, do I need to escort you home too, Chie."

"Nahh, I'm having a sleepover at Yukiko's. We're also going to clean Minako's room for her."

"Will she appreciate that?"

"She asked me to." Yukiko said. "I visited her after you and I had been to the store."

"I see. Well, I guess she's getting out tomorrow. I know that this is Yu's decision as he is the team leader, but do either of you girls have a problem with Minako joining?"

"Only if Yosuke's drooling over her instead of me," Chie said.

"I don't want to hear about your for-" Charles said.

"Finish that joke and your stomach bruise will make a return!"

"…Sorry, Chie."

"I think that it won't be a problem with me as long as she doesn't try to upset things."

"What do you mean, Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"She and her brother were field leaders for their group. Yu-kun is the leader of our group. Now…if she has an idea…then it would be okay to suggest it…but what if she takes it past suggestion…and demands we follow it?"

"A clash of leadership…could be bad," Charles said.

"That's why we need to make sure nothing goes wrong. That we remain running smoothly."

"Still, I think at this point, we're still going to need all the help we can get," Charles said.

"I agree."

"Me too!"

They had reached the bus stop, but didn't have to wait long for the bus.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yes, Mata ne," Yukiko said.

"Bye, Chuck!" Chie said.

He waved goodbye to the girls as they boarded the bus.

They waved back at him.

He was worried, though. Yukiko was right. Minako could let old habits die hard.

But he was right that they needed help in dealing with the Shadows and solving the mystery.

Charles cast a thought to Kanji… It felt wrong…this…this living life as if nothing is wrong when there was a 15 year old boy who, if not dead, was very scared about what was happening.

Worse…Charles stared using bear puns, just to keep him preoccupied by the ever-present fear that Kanji may…

No, Kanji was still alive. But they needed to rescue him.

And Charles would have preferred sooner, rather than later.

**_May 25, 2011_**

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

It was after school when everybody went to see Minako. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, you're still here?!" Yosuke said.

"Dr. Yamata was supposed to do a final check-up on me when she was called down to the ER about a serious matter."

"Hopefully it's not too serious," Yu said.

"Meh! Can't be helped."

The group had originally planned to meet Minako at the inn. Yukiko was going to leave school early for that.

But then they had heard Minako still hadn't been released yet, because she was waiting for a final exam by Dr. Yamata before processing the release.

Yu had called Minako the night before and apologized for his behavior and asked for another shot. Minako forgave him…but was honest in expressing her nervousness in making a decision to go forward.

Still. He was amazed Minako answered his call at all.

He shouldn't have been. On his way home from escorting the girls to the bus, Charles had called Mina and asked, as a favor to Charles, that if Yu called, that Mina answer it.

She wasn't happy with that request…but Charles stated he just wanted her to give Yu a chance at trying to make things up…if it didn't work, then Mina and Yu were no worse off than what they had been.

"Mina…I guess while we're waiting…We'd like to know…" Yukiko started to say.

"I*sigh*guess it's time…No. Past time, I told you the truth. About me. About Minato. About how things changed for me.

"But be prepared…It's not a tale for the faint of heart…"


	51. Chapter 50: the Journey

**A/N:HEre it is...Minako telling her sotry...or really the first 4 days worth. I found adapting P#P and P# FES , even doing what MEl Brooks did for Weddings in "Spaceballs " and "Robin Hood: Men in Tights" The "Short Short Version" still would be at minimum 5 Chapters. So I figured I'd give the first 4 days and then ion broa strokes describe major events.**

**This will be a change of pace however. Most of this story will be told in first-person from Mianko's POV. Anything that is third-person will be in Parentheses.**

**Oh and there's a surprise about 85-90% of the way through. Hope you like it. If you don't...well, My apologies.**

**Discliamer: I don't own Persona. I do own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 50  
April 6, 2009-April 9, 2009/May 25, 2011**

**"**I suppose I should start from the beginning," Minako said. Now I can tell this story vanilla, festival, or portable if you'd like." The others look confused. "Small joke. Anyway, it started two years ago. On a train…"

**_April 6, 2009_**

_The train between Osaka and Tatsumi Port Island_

My brother Minato and I had been on the train for several hours, especially since we had been delayed by some sort of mechanical failure. IT was minor but it took forever. Minato and I weren't happy anyway. We were this close to living in this region with our cousin Rumiko and herfamily…who was supposed to have been verynice. It would have been nice to see Rumi-chan again. We hadn't seen her since her parents had died in London on business. But, unfortunately there was an Aunt and Uncle who were savvy enough to intervene and say they would make sure we were taken care of… Then they kicked our asses to a curb on Port Island. Like I told you back on 25/4… They just wanted mine and Minato's trust fund money. They didn't give a rat's ass about us.

Minato dealt with the situation, the way he always deals with it. He had become more withdrawn. I, on the other hand, while not happy about what was going to happen to my trust money, was at least happy I didn't have to see Uncle Bastard and Aunt Bitch anymore. They were the cruelest emotionally to us. They knew to not physically abuse us…but they verbally abused us. When they decided to care.

But I've told you all this before.

Anyway, it was nearing midnight when we finally arrived at Port Island's Iwotodai station. We were both listening to our MP3s.

And then Midnight struck.

Our MP3s went out.

The street lights went out.

Hell, anything with power went out.

And the sky was green. Not like in The Matrix where it was a nice emerald tint. No, this was a sickly green, a green that would be consistent with death, if death dealt in greens rather than blacks or whites.

There were liquids on the ground which looked like blood. And there were coffins everywhere.

"Onii-chan…where are all the people? You said it was lively here. Even at this time of night," I said to Minato. I wasn't scared. Ironically the one thing that got me through the horrors of my Aunt and Uncle were horror movies. I liked the psychological ones the best… But slasher flicks. When you need one, nothing beats it when it's there.

But the moon. The moon was as pale as death, and very large.

"It's supposed to be, Sis. But maybe there was a curfew tonight."

"What are these coffins supposed to represent, though?"

"I…don't know, Mina-chan… Let's get to the dorm. I…have a feeling we shouldn't linger."

_Iwotodai Dorm for Gekkoukan High SEES Club_

"SEES? What's that?" I ask Minato.

"All I heard was that it was an off-campus club. I doubt it'll have anything to do with us… This is only temporary, remember, until we get our assignments in the main dorm." Minato would eat those words regarding our involvement several times.

We went inside. The door was unlocked by the key Minato had been mailed. I never got mine. Anyway, we went inside. It was dark. We were trying to adjust our eyes to the light when we heard a young voice.

"Welcome."

"Did you say something, Onii-chan?"

"No, but it sounded like a younger version of me."

"You're late. I've been waiting a long time." Behind the front counter was a young boy who appeared to be wearing black and white striped pajamas. We didn't see him before. He was smiling at us.

He then held out pieces of paper for us to sign. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. IT's a contract."

"What, so our Aunt and Uncle can get our trust fund quicker. Tell them no chance in hell!" Minato said.

The boy just smiled and said, "There's no need to be scared…It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

"We need a contract for that?" I asked, puzzled. "As responsible people, wouldn't our sense of right and wrong compel us to do that?"

"There are certain choices you will need to make…having this contract will make sure all parties are bound to the terms."

We looked at the terms.

All it had was a space to sign our name and above it was **_"I chooseth this fate of mine own free will."_**

"What fate?" Minato asks.

The boy replies to us… "The fate you are destined for."

I sign immediately. "SIS!"

I reply, "What? I'm tired and wanna go to bed, and I think part of my going to bed is for me to sign that. Besides. I noticed you signed it too."

"?" Minato had signed it even though he started to rebuke me.

"…Very well." The boy said with a smile to us. Then he turned solemn, Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away."

Then with a tone of foreboding he said, "And so it begins…" Then he disappeared.

As if he had never been there.

"Who's there?!" We hear a girl's voice say.

We saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes staring at us… She was wearing a pink cardigan sweater a skirt and high black socks that had white hearts along the leg. She had a big red bow below her neck and had a white choker. However she also had a red armband that said "SEES"…

And she looked very scared.

"How can you be…? But it's…!" Which at the time confused us. Then she became angry, "Don't tell me…" Then from a leg holster we saw her pull out a gun. And she was pointing it at us.

"I warn you…!" She said. If Minato was scared, he never showed it. I was however, worried. Did we just sign our life away to some snuff club?

"TAKEBA! WAIT!" An older girl's voice said.

"…!" Gasped the girl known as Takeba.

Then…

"The lights…" Takeba said.

We could see the other girl. She was taller and wore a white dress blouse, skirt, black boots, and the red ribbon. But her hair was red and it covered her left eye.

(Charles knew who Minako was referring to, Minako could tell. But he knew this was Minako's story and so he let Minako introduce her friend and then Charles would chime in.)

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late," The older girl said to us.

"There was a problem with the switching systems between Osaka and here. It couldn't be helped," Minato said respectfully.

"My name is Kirijo Mitsuru. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm,"

("Kirijo-san?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, do you know her?" Minako asked. "She's a financial patron to the Amagi Inn. Her father knew my parents. I've met her a few times. She's…very reserved.")

"Who're they?" Takeba asks.

"They're transfer students. It was a last minute decision to assign them here. They'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I promise, we've had all our shots." I facepalm at Onii-chan's subtly snarky remark.

Mitsuru smiled and said, "I guess we'll see." Then as a point of introduction she gestures to Takeba. "This is Takeba Yukari. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Gekkoukan High used the American terms for classes rather than first- second- and third-years.

Sheepishly and tentatively, Takeba introduces herself, "…Hi, I'm Yukari."

I decide she meant no ill will; she was just scared from the darkness and our sudden intrusion. So, I decide to say…"Pleased to meet you!"

"Uhhh, y-yeah" She said, taken aback at my forgiving nature. Then she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, too…"

"It's getting late; you'll find your room on the second floor."

"Why do you carry a gun?" Minato said, bluntly.

Mitsuru just smiled and said, "Oh, that! It's not a real gun, of course, but lately there have been issues with intruders in the neighborhood and we want to show them that we mean business."

"Very commendable, Senpai" I said. Then I said, "Did you say, 'room' as in singular?"

"Yes. Normally we don't allow coed sharing. However, since it is supposed to be temporary and your brother in his e-mail strongly requested you two not be separated while you were here, anyway, we figured why use two rooms, when one will do. Just as long as you two know how to share."

"I do, He doesn't."

"Sis, what am I going to do with you? She's kidding."

"Your things should already be in the room. I suggest you tuck in for the night."

"We may need help…" Minato muttered in Mitsuru's direction.

Problem was…I did it too.

Now don't judge me. I just don't discriminate on gender. I feel that if there's someone you like…boy or girl and the person you like is of the same gender you are…you should go after them… I didn't because while my attraction was faint. Onii-chan was smitten.

"Damn, lost to him again." I murmur.

Mitsuru was still blushing from our comment and Yukari looked uneasy. Then she smiled and said, "Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me."

We reached the second floor, at the furthest door we stop.

"This is it… Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...since it's at the end of the hall. So, any questions?"

"Yes, does that boy downstairs live here? The one in the striped pajamas?"

"Who are you talking about? …c'mon it's not funny."

She looked uncomfortable and confused, when she had been smiling before.

"Um…can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Minato asks, a little impatient

If Yukari was bothered by his tone, she didn't show it

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Well, we saw…" I then clamp my hand on Minato's mouth.

"Yeah, Yukari, everything was fine. Onii-chan was just about to tell a snarky joke and I think that would have been unfair." For emphasis that she shouldn't speak I lightly kicked him in the shin.

"I see…" Yukari said, relaxing a little. "Never mind, then." Yukari was smiling again. "Well, I'd better get going."

She was walking off when she turned around and said to us, "Um… I'm sure you have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay? Good night!"

"Domo Arigato and Good night!" I say in cheerful response.

Yukari went downstairs.

We open the door to our room. I release my hand from Minato's mouth.

"Why the hell did you do that for, Mina?!"

"What the hell were you thinking is my question?! Didn't you get it? She was surprised to see us at that time…"

"Well, we were late…"

"Then she pulls a gun on us. Then she asks us if anything's weird on our way here."

"Well, Mina no offense, but you're tired and you know how Mulder you get…"

"It's all connected! Outside and this club…this dorm."

"Why are you so upset? This is temporary."

"Why the hell do you think? I'm wondering what you got us into now."

"'Us'? Mina, I told you we could have gone our separate ways once we were 16."

"Minato, I don't want to be separate from you. Since our parents died…you're the only one who cared about me…and cared for me."

"I made sure you were taken care of. But…look, do you think this was a mistake?"

"Dammit, I don't know, Onii-chan! All I know is we can't go anywhere else, not even to Rumiko's place in Yasoinaba, without Bastard and Bitch knowing."

"Well, then I guess we pretend nothing's wrong."

"I guess so… Minato… you're my brother and my best friend… I will always follow you anywhere. Even if we die. I will always be by your side."

"Is there something wrong with that clock? It says that it's 0:15!"

I check my watch. "No, Minato. My watch says the same thing."

"What the hell?"

I guess you're confused about my feeling as an appendage, especially after a little production like that. Simply put, as time would go on, I came to rely on Onii-chan a lot more later on…because of what would happen a few nights later.

**_April 8, 2009_**

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

On the 7th I met my teacher, was assigned a class, and met a boy named Iori Junpei…

("Senpai?" Yu said. "You know him?" Minako asks. "I actually know both him and Takeba-senpai. They…helped me through a bad year of middle school when I lived in Port Island.")

Huh. Anyway, on the 8th, I returned to the dorm with Minato and in the lounge area. We met…HIM.

("What's with the venom?" Chie asked. "You'll find out. At the time, he seemed harmless…" Minako replied.)

"So these are our new guests… Good evening. My name is Ikutsuki Shuji. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school… 'Ikutsuki'… hard to say isn't it?" He had a slim smile that should have portended things to come…but didn't.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes… He paused. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment."

He paused again.

"Is there anything you'd like to ask?" He asks.

Minato asked why he was here and he replied to welcome us. I asked who lived the dorm. He replied it was Yukari, Mitsuru, the two of us and a Senpai named Sanada Akihiko.

Then he says we should get to bed early, because, "As they say, 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' Please excuse the bad pun," he said after I only chuckled and Minato may have been made of stone.

("SNRK! HA-HA…HAHAHAHA!" Everyone sweatdropped at Yukiko laughing. "The early bird… bookworm… priceless…")

**_April 9, 2009_**

Be as that may, the next night was when things happened…and mine and my brother's lives were changed forever. I was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud noise… I quickly put on my robe because, well, even Minato didn't know it, but I liked to sleep stark…anyway that's not important. What was important was Yukari banging on the door.

"Are you awake? Sorry, I'm coming in!"

She had opened our door and said, "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!"

"What's going on?" Minato said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Okay!" I say.

"Hurry! Downstairs! We'll leave through the back door!"

I start to get my uniform jacket and shoes

"Wait!" Yukari said. "Take this, Just in case."

"A naginata?" I say. She handed Minato a katana.

"Okay, let's go! Follow me!" Yukari said.

We had gotten down to the first floor when Yukari said. "Alright, we should be safe now. " Then we heard Mitsuru's voice. "Takeba, do you read me?!"

"Y-Yes! I hear you!"

"Be careful! There's more than one enemy!"

"The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw!" Mitsuru continued.

"WHAT?!" Yukari said with shock. Then a crash was heard. "*gasp* L-let's pull back!"

We went up to the third floor where we heard glass breaking.

"What was that?!" Yukari said. Then as more noises were heard. "It's getting closer!" More noises. "K-keep moving! Hurry!"

"Onii-chan…I'm scared." I whimper. This was not one of my horror movies. This was REAL.

"Shhh, Mina-chan, it'll be OK"

We reached the roof. Yukari sighed with relief.

"The door's locked. I think we're safe for now…"

Then we heard a growl

Yukari gasped again.

Climbing up the wall was a black creature it was holding a blue drama mask in one hand and in its other six it held long knives.

("A Shadow?" Charles asked. Minako nodded. The memory was still a little painful.)

"You gotta be kidding me…! It climbed up the wall?!"

I was whimpering more, holding tightly to Minato.

Understand…I'm not a girly-girl who cowers at a mouse, a bug, or a cockroach. But seeing that thing…for some reason flash back to when our parents died in the car accident in 1999. When I flash back…you have no chance of trying to reach me. All you can do is comfort me and tell me it's okay. But a "SNAP OUT OF IT!" You can play that shtick somewhere else. Because I'm near-catatonic. In fact it's a MIRACLE I remember all this considering the condition I was in.

Yukari explained, "That's the thing that attacked this place… We call them Shadows." Then she said…as if she remembered something, "O-oh yeah… I have to fight. I… I can summon mine… No problem."

Yukari pulled out her gun again. She tried to pull the trigger. But she couldn't

The Shadow capitalized on her hesitation and used a fire spell.

Her gun dropped near me.

Minato picked it up…

He looked at the creature and said,

"Per…"

"…so…"

"NA!"

What had come out of him after he pulled the trigger was this being with a lyre. He had a human head, but had a mechanical body.

**"I am thou. Thou art I. I am Orpheus. From the sea of thy soul I come. The master of strings!"**

Onii-chan was smiling at first. Then he had a headache and fell to his knees. What came out of Orpheus was another being… It was black and large and had coffins for wings.

("What your Shadow looked like?" Yukiko asked. "Yes, only it didn't look as feminine as my Shadow did.")

Anyway, the creature…later known as Thanatos…had torn through the Shadow. Then it turned back into Orpheus.

Then, Onii-chan fell to his knees, and then slumped forward to the ground.

However, the Shadows weren't done yet.

Another Shadow was heard.

"The other one?!" Yukari said.

It was also a large one. I…really don't know how to describe it, because at that point it was going for my brother.

I decided if it worked for Minato…

I picked up the gun. I did the same thing Minato did. Put it to my temple…

"Per…

"…so…"

"NA!"

And pulled the trigger.

**"I am thou. Thou art I. I am Eurydice."**

It was a feminine version of Orpheus, but instead of blond hair…She had flowing red hair.

However, the same thing that happened to Minato happened to me. Thanatos…and it was the same one…had popped out of Eurydice too. Causing me pain. And it took out the other Shadow.

However, that was the last thing I remembered. Before I collapsed too.

**_May 25, 2011_**

"We were comatose for 10 days. When we woke up, Yukari was there and we were in the hospital. She apologized for keeping things secret from us. But it was only the start."

Minako from there discussed many things. She mentioned how there had been a 25th hour where the Shadows were active. How their nest was a large tower named Tartarus. How Junpei was a Persona User. How Minato and Minako joined the Special Extracurricular Execution Squad or "SEES" How there were 13 Shadows of the Arcana total. How their ranks grew with Yamagishi Fuuka, Amada Ken, Koromaru. "A dog?" Yosuke asked. Also Shinjiro and Aigis were introduced.

Minako also discussed Strega and their members. About Takaya, Jin, and Chidori. She mentioned how Chidori had reformed and was now living happily with Junpei. She mentioned how when Ken, in his bid for revenge against Shinjiro tried to kill Shinji, but Strega interrupted and Takaya shot Shinji, which would have killed him if not for the pocket watch that had been recovered for him, slowing the bullet's path enough to leave him in a coma.

She also discussed how the group received Personas. Or at least some of them. Mitsuru's grandfather had performed experiments and forced them onto some of the members. She also discussed how Mitsuru's grandfather had wanted to control the time and space-bending abilities of the Shadows…By any means necessary. How Yukari's father Takeba Eiichiro, a good and decent man, had his name dragged through the mud, as blame had been assigned to him for an experiment going wrong…creating the Dark Hour and loosing the Shadows on Earth.

This had horrified the Investigation Team.

She mentioned how Ikutsuki had betrayed them once the twelfth Shadow of the Arcana had been killed. When they had only thought it had been twelve at that time. And how Mitsuru's father and Ikutsuki had died at each other's hand.

Yukiko, Chie, and Charles all cried when Minako told how heartbroken Mitsuru was that she had lost her father to a man both Kirijos had trusted.

She discussed the good times though, how she had been in the Tennis club with Ishikawa Rio, who was trying for the London Olympics. How she had been in the cooking club with Fuuka. How she had been in Inaba for intramurals. She even told the part where Yukiko had mistaken Kasai's car keys for her house keys… which had made Charles laugh… before Yukiko swatted him on the arm. Minako, after smiling fondly at the two, discussed the school trip to Kyoto and how she went to Summer Festival.

She talked about Ryoji and his relationship to that boy…Pharos, who had visited her and her brother each month. They were one and the same. But the former had forgotten being the latter until his end as being the Nyx Avatar. "Nyx?" Yu asked. "The giant pale moon. She was called Nyx. She was to usher the end of the world. She wasn't evil…just a means to an end. The End…of Everything."

She discussed The Fall. How Aigis had grafted Ryoji onto both twins and how he had become Thanatos. How with the power of the Universe Arcana and the bonds created from their friends and lovers, they were able to stop The Fall. At a price.

Everyone forgot the previous events that had occurred. Because they ended the Dark Hour.

Until March 5,2010, when…as the effects of their decision was made… the fate they chose of their free will and had agreed to… was made known…Everyone remembered.

But Minato and Minako's souls were bound to the Great Seal. They fell comatose on the roof of Gekkoukan High.

But they would NEVER be forgotten for what they had done for the world.

"But…But if you two are out? Why are we still here? Why aren't we dead?" Yukiko asked.

"Because…well, that's a long story in and of itself… And after telling you all this that came before…I don't have the energy. Suffice it to say, Yukiko… Nyx and the Fall… will never be a concern. But I promise I will explain everything to you guys at a later time."

"Are you sure?" Chie asked

Minako smiled. "Positive. I'm not going to keep secrets anymore if the information will benefit you guys"

"Mina…will you join us?" Yu asked.

Charles had seen how difficult the question was for Yu to ask. He wanted to be sure he trusted her. But after hearing Minako's story…Yu had a look on his face… one that Charles was never consciously aware of… Yet knew he had displayed

_Is that what I look like when I'm looking at Yukiko…? Or thinking about her?_

"…Yes, Yu. I would. Because I see you'll have a hard road ahead…and you'll need my help. But…I'll defer leadership to you. It's a burden I never want again," Minako said.

"Well, good. Because I wasn't going to give it up." Yu had a smirk on his face.

"However, I'm not strong enough yet to get traipsing around in battle…that and you guys have still been working toward rescuing Kanji. If I come in now, I'll ruin the flow you guys have. That's why I need to hold back until Kanji's safe…so I can train with you guys without the fear of endangering someone we would have to Rescue."

"Your Shadow seemed to do a number on us real well," Chie said.

"Thank you. But I think we can hold off on my participation. At least for now."

"Teddie'll be happy. There's another girl for him to… um, give glasses to." Chie for some reason unknown to Yukiko looked embarrassed.

"Teddie always likes giving glasses…I don't know why it's important whether it's a boy or a girl."

"Never mind."

Charles had to cover his mouth so Yukiko wouldn't see him smiling.

_"Lousy bloody ER management. I keep telling them that they're understaffed for the middle part of the week, and I have my own patients to see, but they don't sodding listen."_ Dr. Elizabeth Yamata was angry. "Oh, I didn't see you kids were still here. I knew you had come in and were waiting for me to release Minako, but that was 4 hours ago."

"Shit! She's right! It's almost 19:15!" Yosuke said.

"Well, allow me some time to examine my patient. The fact that you didn't have to press for a nurse's call during this time shows me that she's almost ready to be released."

"Some of us need to get going anyway… I'll see you at school on Friday, Mina." Charles said. But then he walked past Yu and muttered, "After Elizabeth's done, she's all yours."

"Thanks, Dad!" Yu said, deadpan.

Yukiko joined Charles. "Giving them some time alone?"

"So you noticed that, too? I hope it works out for them."

"I certainly hope so, too. After Ebihara, he probably will need a real relationship."

"I won't argue with that."

Charles and Yukiko walked to the bus stop outside the hospital holding hands.

_I'm glad Charles-chan and I are such close friends… We never have anything to fear to say to each other…_

_Except… *sigh* "I love you."_

Back inside the hospital, Minako was released and Yu was waiting for her downstairs. She had just gotten her shoes on when she heard a voice say, "So, it is true…you are in town and were in here."

"Rumi?" Minako said as she looked at her cousin.

"My apologies. I had not heard you were here in Inaba nor had been hospitalized until just a couple of hours ago. I normally have kept track of what happened to you and Minato…but … and it is annoying…but I had other things to take care of."

"Rumi…I know you're busy. I just didn't have your number."

"Yes, well, while I have a personal number that you don't know about…You still remember the home number, do you not?"

"Yeah…I guess I was afraid you wouldn't want to pick up…seeing as we last saw each other after your parents died."

"I was glad you were there for me. Both you and your brother."

"Rumi-chan…"

"Please don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"It's not that I don't want you too. But, I…have a whole new life now. A new me."

"You can't deny who you are."

"That's why I came to see you as you remember me… before I adopt the new me again."

"You do look uncomfortable in that dress."

"When next we meet…please don't call me Rumi. Or Rumiko…"

"Then what should I call you? Jane Doe."

Rumiko smiled and looked down, but it was a confident smile. "No, I've kept the last name, but for professional reasons… Please…"

…

"Call me Naoto."

**_May 26, 2009_**

_Mayonaka, Kanji's Bathhouse_

"Where the hell am I?" Kanji asked for not the first time.

He heard voices. The same murmuring voices since he got in here… What three, four days ago? He was just guessing.

"If someone's there come out already!"

"Tatsumi Kanji's nothing but a knuckle-dragging delinquent bum," A disembodied voice said.

"What was THAT?!" Kanji said, raising his fist to the roof.

"He takes out a biker gang, becomes their boss, and now he thinks he's king of the mountain?" A second voice said

"You don't know a freakin' thing! I didn't become their boss. That's CRAP!"

"Aren't you the one who steals the other kids' pocket money?" A third voice said.

"NO, I don't steal things. And don't just assume it's me!" Kanji yelled.

"We all know Kanji did it. He's just that kind of guy."

"Shut the hell up, and don't go around spreading lies. Now come out so I can kill your ASS!"

Then he heard a derisive laugh,

**"And that's why you put on this scary delinquent act. 'Come out so I can kill your ass.' Such a façade."**

"Who the hell's talking to me now," Kanji said a little calmer, but no less dangerous.

Kanji started to hear footsteps of wet bare feet padding slowly across the floor.

**"Kanji, the THREATENING thug. So TOUGH and MANLY! That's how you want people to see you, isn't it?"**

Kanji could make out a figure heading towards him through the steam.

**"But that's not who you ARRRREEEEE!" **The syrupy voice said.

The figure came out of the steam.

Kanji was stunned to see a blond boy wearing a towel and had golden eyes. But he recognized who they boy was.

"No WAY! You're ME?!"

**A/N: Naoto's name: Yeah...I went there...Sue me :)**

**As far as the tale of how Minato and Minako got out... I decided to wait on that.**

**I don't have the full "Answer" Yet for what I'm going to do. :)**


	52. Chapter 51:Three Men and a Kanji

**A/N:I wish to apologize ahead of time... This will adapt the Epoisode where Kanji is resuced but Nice Guy and Tough Guy are appearing as theirselves as they appeared in that Episode. My intent is NOT to offend anyone. I believe thast they are funny on two universal and inclusive levels 1:How they freak out Yukiko and Chie and 2:The sheer ridculousness of them. That being said., if you do not like it, then qgain, I apologize and STROBLY REQUEST no flame reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PErsona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Additional Disclaimer: I didn't come up with the characterizations of Tough Guy and Nice Guy. I only adapted from it. Again My apologies.**

**Chapter 51  
May 26, 2011**

_Mayonaka, Kanji's Bathhouse_

**_"Welcome to Tropical Paradise,"_** The sign on the door said.

Unfortunately, Yu, Yosuke, and Chie were sweatdropping, and obviously didn't want to be welcomed.

_I'm missing Drama or Basketball for this…Immature discomfort?_

To be fair though, Charles did frown at himself. Kanji was a priority, and he shouldn't have to worry about Yumi or Drama.

But he still wanted to play basketball. So he decided if all else failed, he WOULD show up to basketball on Saturday.

As it was, though… the Shadows had not been that difficult on the lower floors.

"He's in here, isn't he?" Yu said with discomfort.

"Yeah, he's gotta be." Yosuke said.

"Look, you guys. It says 'Welcome to Tropical Paradise' not 'Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter!" Charles said.

"It might as well be Dante's Inferno! Geez, Chuck!" Yosuke said.

"Okay, let's go in there and take this guy!" Chie said.

"Yeah! But, Keep your cool!" Yukiko said.

"You…may want to take your own advice!" Yosuke replied.

As well she should have. Yukiko had apparently had another reminder about the similarities between her Shadow experience and Kanji's. This brought back "Scary Yukiko."

Yukiko seemed oblivious still to how much her anger scared Charles…Even though it was never directed towards him. Though he didn't want the day to come where it did.

"Look, guys, no matter what happens in there we gotta stay focused on the mission! First, we gotta rescue Kanji, then once we've rescued him, then we gotta save him!" Chie said with determination.

"Snrk! Both of those objectives were the same thing, Chie!"

"Ummm, that was intentional…" Chie replied blandly.

"Are you sure?" Yukiko said.

"Yeah! Obviously!" Yosuke said.

"Not to me it wasn't. Does that mean we punt him over to a camp that will…show him the error of his ways?" Charles asked with a polite voice that was anything but polite.

"Ummm, well you see, Chuck…" Chie said.

"Well, we'll have to rescue him beary soon. Otherwise at this rate he's liable to get bear naked."

"Bear… naked?" Yukiko said sounding amused.

"Oh no, here it comes!" Chie said.

"Ummm, was I supposed to laugh?"

Teddie collapsed to the ground….crestfallen.

"You know Yukiko, I don't get you sometimes," Yosuke said.

Teddie got back up and then everyone was facing the door. About to make the move to open the door.

Any moment now they'd open that door and go inside…

…

Any moment now…

…

Any moment?

"Umm…why aren't you guys opening the door?" Teddie asked.

"Well, you see… we're just…" Chie said.

"Do we really haveta?" Yosuke whined. "I mean sometimes you can see things and they can be seared into your brain forever and ever and ever…"

"He does have a point," Yukiko said. "What do you think, Narukami?"

"Maybe some dinner first?" Yu replied, leaving Yukiko sweatdropping.

"NOT UNTIL WE FIND HIM!" Chie said. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO GROW A PAIR?! NOW GO ON!" Then she pushed Yu and Yosuke in.

They opened the door.

Kanji was pushing his Shadow down and was on top of him.

"I SAID, CUT IT OUT!"

**"Oh, wow! You're so GENTLE! It's so SUBLIME! I LOVE IT!"**

"This is REALLY awkward," Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie said.

Kanji heard them, and turned around.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

""Well, we came here…" Yosuke started.

"To save you…" Yu finished.

"Well, you sure as hell don't sound all that motivated!" Kanji said, a little offended.

"Don't mind them, Kanji. I'm glad you're okay."

"Chuck-Senpai?" Kanji asked before his Shadow pushed him off.

"Oopsy-daisy!" The Shadow said.

"Did his Shadow just say 'oopsy-daisy'?" Charles asked Yukiko. She didn't respond.

He didn't know what to make of that.

Standing up and flexing, Kanji's Shadow said, **"I won't let you INTERFERE!"**

Then he did a forward flex and several colored rose petals exploded outward.

The five Persona-users were confused.

Water flowed out from one of the baths.

"What the heck is this? Is this supposed to slow us down... uuh-uhhh?" Chie started to slip

Yukiko grabbed Chie by her left hand as she fell…"CHIE!" before Yukiko slipped forward herself.

They both fell into the muck.

"Are you OK?" Yu asked.

"Why are you two crawling on the floor?"

"This stuff is slimy!" Chie said. Both girls were trying to get up.

"Narukami! You wouldn't happen to have a video camera, would you?" Yosuke said excitedly.

"Damn. No." Yu deadpanned.

"That isn't funn-yike!" Chie started to say before slipping again.

Charles smelled the slimy substance, "Baby oil?"

"You bastard!" Kanji said to his Shadow.

**"Honey, why don't you just drop the big charade?!"**

"Huh?"

**"Isn't it about TIME you tell people how you REALLY FEEL?! I'm EVERYTHING that you WISH yo could BE!"**

"YOU LIAR!" Kanji said.

"Don't listen to him! Go Jiraiiya-yuhhhh!" Yosuke said before he started to slip.

"YOSUKE!" Yu said, grabbing Yosuke before they both hit the ground.

"I'll help you, Sensei! Leave it to meeeeeeeeeee!" Teddie said before he slipped and was pushed back to the door.

Charles had figured his socks would be less slippery than his shoes, so he managed to remove them without slipping.

**"I really hate girls!"** Shadow Kanji said. "**They look at me and say, 'YOU like to SEW?' or if I paint a pretty picture, they laugh at it and say 'WOW' that's really weird for a guy!'"**

"You prick! If you don't shut your mouth…!"

Kanji was kneeling the whole time his Shadow had pushed him off and seemed to be struggling with himself.

"**You should be strong! You should be tough! You should be manly! What does that even mean?! Girls are so scary!"**

"GIRLS. Aren't. Scary!" Kanji said.

**"Guys are MUCH better! They NEVER say those AWFUL things! That's why I. . MEN."**

"That's not TRUE!"

**"Oh, but it is…see, you're me and I am so you!"**

"Like hell you are!" Kanji said.

"No, Kanji!" Yu said. "Don't say it!"

"There's no freakin' way, you're a part of ME!"

**"I'm sorry, but I am YOU!"**

**_Song- I'll Face Myself (Battle) -Persona 4_**

Then Flower petals had blown around the room.

Kanji's Shadow had changed. He was now embedded in a bed of roses. The thorny vines wrapping themselves around a big muscular body that was flexing and holding two golden symbols for a male. _At least I hope they're golden…and not brass,_ Charles thought.

There were also two large Shadows which had half chalk-white faces and half olive skinned faces…

But they appeared to have sheer Blaxploitation written all over them.

**"I am a Shadow…of your TRUE Inner Self."**

"I have heard enough of this BULLSHIT you're slinging!"

**"Ha-Ha-Ha…Don't INTEREFERE!" **Kanji's Shadow threw up the metal symbols and then clanged them together, which exuded purple lightning, which struck Kanji.

"Are you Ok?!" Chie asked.

"Hang in there, Man!" Yosuke said.

It seemed the baby oil had dried up a bit from the heat of the lightning. Charles helped Yukiko up.

**"I just wanna be honest with myself! And I'll get rid of anyone who tries to stop ME!"** The Shadow said.

"I can't believe this is the way Kanji-kun feels…" Yukiko said.

"It's not! It's just that his emotions have gone haywire!"

"Nice armchair psychiatry there, Yosuke!" Charles muttered under his breath.

"Get him!" Yu said.

All five of them called their Personas.

"Bring it!" One of the two side Shadows said.

Tomoe used her Naginata, but the Shadow she was facing moved sideways so it looked like he received…

…A spanking?

**""Hey, Now…Come on, Baby!"** The one Shadow said.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Chie said with a Chibi face it appeared to Charles.

Konohana Sakuya attacked with fire on the other big Shadow…

**"OHHH! That feels GOOD!"**

"OH NO!" Yukiko said, face also turning Chibi-like.

"This seems to get weirder!" Yu said.

"Hey Teddie! What the heck's going on?! We've got some major creeper's here!"

"I'm willing to bear that they're a part of Kanji's Shadow…" Teddie began before being interrupted by Izanagi's capture by one of the side Shadows.

**"Nice…You're a stud!"**

"All right…CHANGE! Rakshasa!" Izanagi turned into a Persona with long flowing black hair and held double katanas.

**"Hmm?" **Shadow Kanji had asked with distant curiosity as he saw Rakshasa and Jiraiya coming towards him.

But one of the Shadows grabbed both of them. **"Hold me tight!"**

"CHANG-!" The other one dropped behind the group!

**"Heh-eh-eh-eh, you look YUMMY!" **he said as he squeezed Yu's butt. **"You too!" ** He said as he did the same to Yosuke.

"I'm out…" Yosuke said, disheartened.

"That monster's toxic. He totally broke their spirits in half!" Teddie said.

"Holy crap! Those guys are out cold!" Chie said.

"It's okay the monsters aren't interested in us…I think!" Yukiko said looking at one of them.

**"HMPH!" **He said as he moved his face away in dismissal of Yukiko.

"Y-You talking to me?" Yukiko said nervously.

**"You don't look good in red!"**

"WHAT?!" Yukiko said becoming angry.

Using her Persona she carpet-bombed around the monster before she struck gold.

**"Keep it COMING!" **He said, enjoying the heat.

"Ease up, Yukiko. Calm down!" Chie said, before the Monster who had hugged Jiraiya and Rakshasa showed up behind her.

"Can I-I h-help you?" she asked.

Then the Shadow leaned down, put a hand on her shoulder and was nodding hard and breathing heavily.

"YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!"

Tomoe used an Ice spell on the Shadow...freezing it…**"Oh…now that feels GOOD!"**

"All right, everybody! Keep your cool!" Teddie said as Chie and Yukiko were angry.

**"Well…They weren't any trouble at all…"** Shadow Kanji said, throwing up the symbols again, "What a jok-! "

Then, one sai hit one of the symbols. The other had slashed across Shadow Kanji's face.

**"Oooh! Who decided to SPICE things up with a little violence?!" **Shadow Kanji said with his face and nose bleeding

"As usual, people forget about that little old American…ne."

**"CHUUUCCCKKK! I didn't know you wanted to PLAY!"**

**"**Not on a first date. I'm easy, but I'm not cheap."

**"Still you've been a naughty boy! Maybe I should just SPANK you!"**

**"**Tempting, but I'd rather have Yukiko do it**. **She'd be gentler**"**

**"YOU should be sympathizing with me. You've been rejected by girls 5 times, and yet why would you STIL want to hang out with them?"**

"Yukiko cares about me."

**"She doesn't love you…Not the way I do."**

"Excuse me?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kanji said.

**"Oh, admit IT, Sweet Cheeks. You've got it for Chuck Realll baaaaaddd"**

"You're fulla shit!"

"Kanji?" Charles asked.

"Don't listen to him. He's fulla shit!"

**"Then WHY were you happy to see him? It's obvious you've got a THING for him. So why don't you give him YOUR THING!"**

I DON'T Feel that way about him. He's my friend.

Having grabbed the other symbol, Shadow Kanji threw both up. **"Like I said, WHAT A JOKE!"**

Then clanged them down, shocking everybody.

"Arrghh!" Everybody said.

**"I LOVE the screams. They make me SO HAPPY!"**

Seeing Kanji, his Shadow said, **"But YOU are an EYESORE!"**

And then generated a strong bolt of lightning that was aimed for Kanji.

In Kanji's condition, he may not have survived.

The lightning was about to strike true.

Then brightness enveloped the area.

Then Kanji realized he wasn't dead.

Because Charles had thrown himself in front of the lighting, with Reiko Blocking as much as she could!

"ARRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Charles said, growling in pain…trying to make sure Kanji did not suffer a mortal blow.

**"CHUCK!" **Reiko said. Charles had fallen to his knees and something fell out…

Charles's bunny charm.

"Chuck-senpai?" Kanji said, confused. He knew Charles wanted to be his friend...

But willing to sacrifice himself for Kanji, who tried and tried to push Charles away, along with everybody else in his life who wasn't his Ma…

That had made Kanji feel ashamed.

"Charles!" Yu had said, trying to help him up.

**"Ah-ah! II Chuck wants to prove he's a REAL man, he can help himself!" **And then struck lightning at Yu and Charles….

"SHITTTTTT!" Charles said.

**"Darlings…. It's our last time to GET. OUR. GROOVE. ON!"** And then struck lightning AGAIN.

Yu was down and Charles was in agony…

Then the Shadow was charging up again for a full blast. More powerful than ANY before.

_Probably wanted to make sure we stayed down before charging up for the "coup de grace." At this rate…_

_I've been waiting, _Yu heard in his head. _Igor?_

Then he heard Margaret. _The time has finally come! Prepare yourself, for you are about to awaken your Wild Card's true power!_

Yu stood up.

He called down his Priestess Arcana Card from his bond from Yukiko. Stronger than ever die to her love for Charles and the forgiveness she showed for Yu's mistake.

He envisioned Igor in the Velvet room waving his arm over the table he places his cards on. Two cards appearing. Face down.

Yu did the same motion, splitting the Priestess card to materialize the Magician card from his bond with Yosuke.

Underneath Yu there was a large circle that glowed blue. With two Persona masks underneath.

The cards hung in mid-air.

As the lightening was about to strike…

Yu merged the cards with a forceful waving of his hands toward each other…

What he created was a new Persona The 8 headed and 8 tailed serpent of Japanese legend…** Yamata-no-Orochi**!

Shadow Kanji was impressed.

So was Yosuke," Wow, Awesome!"

Even Yukiko was breathless, "They merged together."

The large creature had blocked the lightning completely.

Then two of the heads wrapped themselves against the large Shadows.

**"Gotta say…This doesn't feel entirely unpleasant."**

**This feels so GOOD!"**

Then Yamata-no-Orochi breathed a frost breath that froze Shadow Kanji... **"OH! It's so cold!"**

Charles had been pulled back by Yukiko.

"Charles-chan. Are you okay?"

Charles shook his head. He was in a lot of pain. Pert of his hair had burned off and his skin had a lot of blotches. He tried to speak, but could barely speak a whisper…

"I-I love you."

But Yukiko, with the noise could hardly hear.

"What did you say?"

Charles tried again but his throat was so irritated all he could do is cough.

He was dismayed…he finally was able to say it and she couldn't hear it.

Kanji was looking at something on the floor. It was purple.

"Wait, isn't that…?"

"You made it for Chuck, right?" Yu said.

Kanji looked up. "SO? You gotta problem with it? I can make it and still be tough…"

"I know… I think it's cute."

"Huh?" Kanji said.

"I said it's cute," Yu said with a small smile.

"CUTE?" Kanji said…Feeling surprised…

And…possibly happy?

**"You think it's cute? HELLO! it's super-duper cute!" **as the ice cracked from Shadow Kanji's lightning, he said, "**I LOVE EVERYTHING CUTE!"**

Looking at Charles, he picked up the charm, closing his fist around it. And then started walking towards his Shadow. Yu moved slightly out of the way to allow Kanji to pass.

**"You're so persistent!"**

"Yep, there's no denyin' it."

**"Come again?!"**

"I can't help IT!" Kanji said running now."! I love stupid cute SHIT!"

With those words, He punched his Shadow.

HARD.

The two large Shadows disappeared.

As the large part of the Shadow disintegrated, Shadow Kanji said, "**PLEASE! Just ACCEPT me!"**

Yosuke was freaked out about what happened.

Chie said, "I think he just beat his own Shadow!"

"Yukiko had watched and then summoned Konohana Sakuya, "DIA!"

Charles felt the healing power that bathed him.

"My hair grew back, too?" Charles said with wonder.

Kanji looked at Yu, blushing. "Look, it made me happy when you called what I made for Chuck-senpai 'cute.' You didn't make fun of me for it."

"Neither did I, but as Yusual, he gets the credit," Charles muttered.

Then they all looked stunned.

Because Shadow Kanji…even though he was flickering as a weakened Shadow or Persona would…he was still walking.

"He's back for more…This guy really is un-bear-able."

**"Someone…anyone…PLEASE JUST ACCEPT ME!" **The Shadow said running towards the others as if he needed a hug as part of his acceptance.

"I SAID… CUT THAT CRAP OUT!"

Shadow Kanji stopped.

_**Song-I'll Face Myself-Persona 4**_

"I hate that this guy's inside me," Kanji said in a low voice. Then louder he said, "You have no freakin' idea how embarrassing it is."

"Kanji…" Yu said.

"It's not about men or women. I'm just scared shitless about being made fun of! I'm nothin' but a big old coward who spends most his time pushing people away! Except for Chuck, who can't take a hint!"

"Most people tell me I'm dense," Charles said with a rueful and yet sheepish smile.

Continuing with his Shadow, Kanji said, "I already KNEW you existed…You're ME and I'm you. That isn't some MAJOR REVELATION! Freakin' Moron!"

Kanji's Shadow had just Chuckled then flashed.

He grew to be a large Muscular being in black with a Skeleton showing. He was holding a lightning bolt.

_The strength of heart to face oneself has been made manifest… Kanji has faced his other self… He has obtained the façade to overcome life's hardships…_

"Look at that! It's Kanji's Persona," Yukiko said with a smile.

Chie laughed, "That is definitely one MACHO DUDE!"

_The Persona…Taka-Mikazuchi!_

Then it turned into a card and fell down into Kanji's hand. "Persona!"

Then he fell to his knees.

"Yo! Are you OK?!" Yosuke asked.

Kanji didn't answer. He just smiled and looked at the bunny charm in his hands that he made for Charles.

_Shopping District_

Yosuke and Charles had brought Kanji home, saying they had found him weak and exhausted, much to Keiko's relief.

Kanji was surprised he had been missing for 9 days. He hadn't thought it was that long.

Charles had hung his head down in shame.

Kanji, though, didn't blame Charles.

Charles and Yosuke parted ways after that.

However, Charles was in a black mood.

He had finally gotten the courage to say it…because he was in a lot of pain…and then…AGAIN…his body betrays him. Then environment betrays him…

It was disheartening.

And Infuriating…

"Why are you doing this, huh?" Charles said to the heavens. "You obviously want me and Yuki to be together…but all you give me are dreams that PROVE you want us together…but no OTHER help."

There was no response.

"Why don't you cut me some slack…or at least give me a hint…OR BOTH?!"

Still no answer.

"I'M NOT A COSMIC CAT TOY. I'M A HUMAN BEING! I DESERVE SOME SORT OF RESPONSE!

Still nothing.

"Maybe I'm wasting my breath. Maybe I'm just a fictional character who's deluding himself that he's real and the Author is torturing me for shits and giggles," Charles muttered.

Then it started raining.

A stray storm had been predicted as a possibility even though it had been declared unlikely. Though it would NOT create fog.

But Charles was left without an umbrella and he was getting drenched.

However, Charles looked towards a certain direction….as if he were an actor in a TV or Movie production looking at the camera…

…And said sarcastically, "Oh, HA! HA!


	53. Chapter 52: Angel is the Centerfold

**This Chapter contains multiple references to sex... Reader Discretion is Advised**

**I don't own Persona. I only hope to contain it.**

**...**

**Seriously, not Dan Patrick fans?**

**Chapter 52  
May 27, 2011**

_Dojima Residence_

Charles was in deep trouble.

There was no denying it.

He was in a situation that he could not get out of gracefully.

There was no alternative.

No means of escape.

Oh, he could try to fight it. Many men have tried. Through agonizing pain. Through great despair. Through blood, sweat, and tears, did these men battle a foe so debilitating and implacable, that they were both called foolhardy and brave.

But in the end…it was a losing battle.

Charles had to face the grim truth and take things like a man…

…

"AH-CHOO!"

Charles had a cold.

He again cursed whomever thought it was funny to have it rain on him and thus allowed him to get this cold.

"AH-CHOO!"

Worse, he had a strain of cold virus that seemed to be resistant to Nickeltapp, it seemed. He couldn't believe how he was feeling OK the previous day and then BAM! He catches a cold.

He had come home completely soaked. Nanako gave him a towel and his dry clothes and he dried himself off in the bathroom.

While he had been there. He still was kicking himself for how he had left Kanji in Mayonaka for 9 days.

Charles felt it was a cruel thing to do to one's mother. IT was a miracle she didn't die from the stress.

Maybe after Kanji's father died…she had learned to be strong and resilient. For Kanji's sake.

Kanji wasn't mad… but maybe he was too exhausted from his experience in Mayonaka.

Charles had this vision of Kanji chasing him through town. If only to show the town how much he cared about his mom.

But now, Charles was left with no option…

He had to call in sick.

Charles called the school and said he wouldn't be in. He also had to call his homeroom teacher.

King Moron.

Which is why he was so afraid… because he had to tell Moron he wouldn't be there.

He'd rather drink hemlock.

Sweet… nourishing… hemlock.

"This is Kinshiro Morooka," The voice replied.

"Yes, Sensei this is Waldo Charles…"

"What is it, ya shithead?!"

Charles had to remain polite and patient. Morooka-sensei held all the cards.

"My apologies, Sensei, but I have a bad cold and will not be in at school today. Again, My apologies."

"You're letting something as small as a COLD keep you from class? Tell me the truth you little perv, who was she?"

"She?"

"The girl that gave you the CLAP?!"

Charles was stunned, but he rallied with, "Sensei, I do not have the Clap, I have a cold."

"Look, ya screwed up, but you're making it worse by lying about it!"

Charles really had to rein himself in, and he didn't have the strength to fight his cold AND Moron.

"Sir, There is no girl. I have a cold."

"So it's a guy, then! Maybe it was Tatsumi…who's apparently out with an 'illness' when we know that's bullshit!"

"Sensei, please, you're only embarrassing yourself."

"Who do you think you are you little pervert to go around and sleep with whomever and then lie ab…"

"SIR, I HAVE A COLD AND I'M A VIRGIN!"

Silence on the other end.

Nothing for a minute…

Just silence.

Then all Morooka said… with restraint was… "Just have a doctor's note when you return, Charles."

And then the phone call clicked off.

"SHIT! SHITSHITSHIT! Did I say that…? Did I just fucking say that?! OUT LOUD!"

Then in rage, Charles threw his phone against the wall.

"SHIT!"

Fortunately it didn't break… Screen wouldn't even crack.

HE knew he wouldn't get in trouble for the yelling, because Morooka would himself have his head in a noose. No…it was rather the fact that he was afraid that Morooka would just find some way to torment him in class about that little tidbit.

Charles had embarrassed himself completely.

He never thought it was wrong to have never… 'done it'. But he felt significant peer pressure.

All of his friends in America, the few he had had lost their virginity. He smirked, _A Catholic School, and everybody_'s_ done it…except for me._

And then here in Inaba… Yosuke, Chie, Yu, Minako…hell, at this point, Yukiko could have done it once, but he doubted it.

But, he felt ashamed…because he didn't want anybody to know that he never had sex.

He was pathetic enough as it was. He didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

He exhaled. He decided he would call Dr. Yamata, because he would need that doctor's note.

She came by about an hour later. She wasn't happy about making house calls.

_"Bloody Principal. Requiring a doctor's note when students are sick."_

_"Apparently from when I asked Sofue-Sensei about it, she said it's because there had been an incident of young couples calling in sick, when all they were really doing was…shagging."_

_"Leave the British Slang to me, Charles. I'm better at it."_

_"I'm a quarter British, cut me some bloody slack."_

She just smiled at him.

_"Well, you caught a cold, all right. This is not a wee case of sniffles either. You must have caught something while visiting Minako and then the rain didn't help. Are you taking anything?"_

_"Nickeltapp."_

_"That bloody tar?! No it only works once and then human bodies build a tolerance to it quickly so then the cold viruses can withstand them. Take something else. And get plenty of fluids. You have some soup, don't you? Or at least know how to make it?"_

_"Yes I have some Lipton and I've learned how to make miso soup."_

_"Good, because you're going to need some soup. And I mean soon."_

_"What about school?"_ Charles asked.

"_If you take something other than… that sludge… and have some soup and plenty of other fluids to drink, AND go to bed early…then you should be able to go tomorrow."_

She was about to write out the doctor's note, _"Anything I need to put on here in particular…?"_

_"Just that I have a cold…and not the Clap."_

She paused.

_"You've got a bloody cheek, Charles."_

_"Long story."_

_"Ahhh, Morooka's your Homeroom teacher, isn't he? His manners are bloody dreadful, but he DOES know how to teach Philosophy…remember that. You are learning from a good teacher… when he wants to be."_

_"Sounds like you know him."_

_"Damn straight I know him. I'm his sodding ex-wife."_

Charles was stunned.

_"He wasn't always a pain in the ass. He was a decent gentleman. But then one day, he became bitter. That's why I divorced him. But I always regretted it. The frustrating part was…I wanted to help him, but he wouldn't let me… So I had to cut my losses."_

_"Still, it's insane to go into divorce proceedings and say, 'I love you and I'm sorry to have to do this, but if you won't let me help you, then our commitment means nothing and I have to move on.'"_

_"Still, don't mention any of what I told you to him. Whatever your lot is with him…don't make things worse."_

_"I have no recollection of anything after I made my statement that you're familiar with him…It's easier for…everybody that way."_

Dr. Yamata smiled, then bid him goodbye, and then left.

Charles decided that he would make some soup.

He thought about things.

_Maybe I shouldn't feel bad that I still am a virgin. I mean, that's something I should be proud of._

_Maybe it was the peer pressure getting to me earlier…that and the humiliation of accidentally saying it out loud. _

_I mean it could be worse._

_I could have lost it to Daitaka._

_…_

_No offense to Chie._

_Chie. I hope she talked to Yosuke about his usage of Saki-senpai's name during sex. I feel bad that it's humiliating her. But at least, I think she understood where I'm coming from that he wasn't trying to hurt Chie. I just hope that Yosuke understands it too._

_'Cause I don't want him to be angry at me._

_And then there's Kanji. Did he have some sort of…crush on me?_

_I guess it would stand to reason…but I think Kanji's so…bi-confused that he could have felt anything from what I was doing, just trying to be his friend._

The Metal Gear Solid Codec sounded. He wondered who was texting him.

**? : Are you there, Charles?  
Chuck: I am. Who's this?  
?: Mina  
Chuck: Yu give you my number?  
Minako: Yukiko did**

"First Chie, now Minako. I swear, Yukiko's using my number all over the place."

**Chuck: How are YOU doing?  
Minako: Isn't that MY line? I'm feeling better.  
Minako: I'm back in class  
Minako: I'm with my new friends…except you, 'cause you're sick.  
Minako: I'm fine.  
Chuck: I'm so jealous.  
Minako: Look, Chuck. It's okay to be sick.  
Chuck: Not if Morooka's your Sensei.  
Chuck: He thinks you have the CLAP…  
Chuck: And then you freak out and say you're a virgin.  
Minako: …  
Minako: I never have to worry about that.  
Minako: Because I'm "loose."  
Chuck: :(  
Minako: I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to rub it in.  
Minako: I think…it's good you haven't had sex yet.  
Minako: Don't rush into things with Yukiko.  
Chuck: Easy for you to say.  
Chuck: I feel pressure all the time.  
Chuck: But that would make me a run-of-the-mill "Amagi Challenger."  
Chuck: I want to treat her well…  
Chuck: But my hormones don't seem to understand that.  
Minako: It'll be okay…  
Chuck: You sure…?  
Minako: Yeah…just think about how much you love her…  
Minako: Then things will be OK  
Chuck: …  
Minako: Class is starting in a couple minutes… Gotta go!**

Then Minako signed off.

His soup was done. He tasted it and it came out alright.

He decided to surf the net on his phone while he ate. He looked at American Sports scores and video game news. Standard stuff.

He texted Yu, asking if he was going to Junes to please get him Nyquil or something.

Yu should have Charles's homework anyway.

After eating and cleaning up, he went back to his and Yu's room.

Charles felt jealous. Yu's stuff always looked more immaculate than Charles's…

…

Except for some reason, his futon.

Yu had a couch futon with the floor futon on top, but it seemed they were out of place.

He lifted up the top layer…

And saw two Hentai manga and a dirty magazine.

Charles quickly put the layer down.

He didn't know Yu had stuff like that… Yu didn't seem like the type. He was so quiet and respectful to women…he thought Yu didn't need this stuff.

But should Charles look at this stuff…? It WAS Yu's property.

But then…Charles knew Yu had looked at Charles's…advice books.

He decided to leave it be…

Which annoyed him when his curiosity and hormones got the better of him and he started looking at the manga.

_I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert. I'm not a pervert._

To Charles's surprise, while the manga were Hentai… They were actually sweet and heartwarming stories that just happened to have nudity and sex in them.

One was about a young couple who met in the business world. They loved each other very much. However, her father wanted her to fulfill an arranged marriage. The man she loved wanted to marry her himself. The intended husband showed up and nearly ruined things for their relationship. He wasn't a cruel intended, rather he was a buffoon.

The two lovers had continued their very intimate relationship however. Then the intended found out…However, after a duel of honor, in which the buffoon had a very surprising adeptness at fencing and therefore won, he conceded defeat… because while he had won the duel…he had lost the girl's heart… and that had been the greater duel. The two lovers ended up marrying each other…with the buffoon being a very happy best man… and ended up in an okame bedding the Maid of Honor…

The other one was about a high school couple who had been in a very loving relationship. However, one day the boy had done something right…but still ended up with his girlfriend losing face. He had tried so hard to convince her he had done the right thing. She wouldn't forgive him. He decided he would leave the town they lived in, then, because he concluded his being there would just keep making her miserable.

When she found out he was doing this secondhand, she realized she still loved him very much. She felt if he was willing to leave to spare her pain…he wasn't running away…he was doing what she felt was an honorable thing.

And she didn't want him to go.

She caught up with his train…as it was leaving the station.

She cried and wished she had a chance to tell him she loved him.

However, he missed the train to her surprise.

He had had a problem purchasing his ticket.

They kissed.

The story ended with explicit nudity…but very tender sex between the two.

Charles was stunned.

His nose hadn't bled.

The stories were quite good. Usually they're very dirty or even obscene plots or they didn't have plots… or so he heard.

But still…

You never forget your first Hen-time.

Charles then put them back underneath and then pulled out the dirty magazine.

While the manga was probably something within Yu's wheelhouse, this appeared to be more Yosuke's speed.

Inside were mostly Japanese girls with a few Chinese and Western girls mixed in for variety in provocative poses. However the poses weren't extremely dirty. More like one would see in a Playboy in the States.

Charles then looked at the Centerfold… and turned pale.

The girl was lying on her back with her Kimono open, her nudity for all to see.

But what Charles thought was striking about this girl…

She looked like Yukiko.

**_My blood runs cold  
My memory has just been sold  
My angel is the centerfold  
Angel is the Centerfold_**

Why the hell was he thinking that? It wasn't her.

The eyes were a little lighter and the hair was not quite as long and the nose was a couple of inches higher…

But the hair was black and she had uneven bangs.

The model was named, "Hitomaru Sakura,"

_Yukiko has a cousin named Sakura, doesn't she? And… Hitomaru was her dad's_ _last name before he married into the Amagi family, which can happen I've heard. Could Yuki's cousin have gone into…adult modeling?_

Charles started to feel dirty.

"Why so disgusted, Charles-chan?"

The model's features had turned into Yukiko's!

And she was speaking to him!

"After all, this IS how you want me, isn't it…? Naked in an open Kimono…waiting for your touch… Seeing me WANT your touch."

_This has to be a feverish hallucination._

"Oh please, we both know you want me like this… You're so horny for me you want to just do me…"

"No. I love her too much…respect her too much to just have a hook-up with her."

"Conversation down here, Chuck! Why are you fighting it? You WANT to have sex with me. You don't want to be a virgin anymore and you're so willing to take me, you'd probably do me in class in front of everybody."

_Rei, help m…._

"Your Persona can't do anything! You KNOW you just want to fuck…me… rotten.

"NO!"

Charles was shaking and sweating and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't think of you that way, Yukiko. I don't. I love you so much…that to just sleep with you…just for the sake of sleeping with you… would be wrong. I am NOT an 'Amagi Challenger' I want to be your boyfriend badly, yes. But being a couple is more than sex…it's about love, respect, commitment…"

"Trust."

"So I don't know if you're a figment of my fever, my hormones, or my guilty conscience…but I will NOT let my hormones get the best of me. And I'm not gonna be ashamed that I'm a virgin."

"I'm a virgin…so what? I'd like someone to tell me that they didn't regret losing it when they just said '…hell with it.' Chie loved Daitaka, and he was using her. Yu was used by Ai, though not in a way that would be considered shameful by society. I don't know what Yosuke's story is, but he probably regrets his first because it wasn't Chie.

"So, you can make me feel miserable… BUT you will NOT make me take advantage of Yukiko's trust. If we get to that point in our relationship, THEN we'll have sex…You hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

The magazine didn't respond.

"Bullshit from my fever, anyway."

He picked it up…

And noticed that there was red on the model's stomach.

He touched his nose and groaned.

Now Yu was going to be mad.

Charles had a bloody nose when it was Yukiko apparently.

"Betrayed by my nosebleed… AGAIN!"

…

"SHIT!"

Charles had tried to clean up as best he could the blood.

He might as well have dipped it in water, because now "Sakura" had an inky blob for a stomach.

He wondered if, despite his bold stand…the image of Yukiko was right…

_NO! I won't let it be true! I love her, dammit! I. LOVE. HER!_

He lay down on the couch and took a nap. Yu's futon was aligned…the magazine and manga underneath, but it was aligned…

Charles fell asleep…

And he dreamed…

**_January 11, 2017_**

_Amagi Inn_

"So… what should we name them…?" Yukiko asked Charles.

"What…?"

"The twins…silly… what should we name them?"

They were in bed. Just cuddling. His hand was on her swollen belly.

"I was thinking for our son… Charles Ryotaro… and for our daughter… Sakura Anne…"

"You're not naming our son after your father… or our daughter after your mother…?"

"It's not that I don't still love them…but…Inaba is my home… and I wanted their names to reflect that."

"Where does 'Anne' come from then?"

"You try to find a middle name that fits with 'Sakura.'"

She chuckled and elbowed him in his ribcage.

"I'm so glad after so many tries…we finally got pregnant."

"Yes… I remember how awesome some of those tries were…"

"CHARLES-CHAN!" She slapped his arm in mock indignation.

"Kidding! " He smiled. And then the look in his eyes changed…

"Yuki…even though it won't change anything…do you think we could…'try'?"

She gave him the same look, "…I thought you would never ask."

He then wrapped his arms around her waist and said… "I love you…Yukiko Amagi-Waldo"

"…I will always love you more…"

"…Charles Waldo-Amagi…"

They were spending a long time together when…

…There was a doorbell ringing.

**_May 27, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

The doorbell rang again. Charles woke up. It was the afternoon. He had slept for three hours…and apparently was hungry…

But no nosebleed again.

Charles went downstairs. He opened the door and there was…

"Yuki?"

"Hello, Charles-chan…I brought home your homework."

"W-would you like to come in?"

"Oh Yes, Domo." She then removed her shoes and placed them to the side.

"Do you want anything?" He asked. He had decided to re-heat some of his leftover soup.

"Water would be fine for now. I don't plan on staying long…I have to get back to the Inn."

"I see. I expected Yu to bring my homework home… not that I'm ungrateful….it's just…"

"A surprise?" She said with a smirk.

_Oh god, even her smirk is BEAUTIFUL!_

"You eat soup out of a mug?" She asked.

"Yes, it was big when I was a kid in the U.S."

"Ahhh. Still, I bet you hated not being at school, Domo," She said as she took the glass of water he gave her.

"Yes…What did I miss?"

"Just History and English Composition…" She said, looking down.

"What?"

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you…but Yosuke and Chie had a discussion about his uttering Senpai's name…"

"They didn't break up, did they?" He said with concern.

"No…we were on the roof for lunch… no one else was there… But when Yosuke was confronted about it…"

"He got angry?"

"No, he was horrified… he didn't even know he had said it…he looked so ashamed and asked Chie to forgive him…"

"Looking positive so far…" He said with a smile.

"…but she hasn't replied to him yet."

His smile fell… "You don't think they'll break up, do you?"

"…"

"Yukiko?"

"I don't know… He said he was sorry even for the fact that they even had sex again after the hospital… because they had agreed to stop there for a while as far as physical activity."

"Maybe that's also why Chie acted a little ashamed when she told me they had been intimate every day…"

"Charles-chan… Yosuke and I may not be best friends… but I don't want him OR Chie to be miserable…after all that time apart."

"No… I refuse to believe that they'll break up. I think the fact that Yosuke was saying Senpai's name unconsciously… It's just thrown Chie for a loop and she can't deal right now…"

"…but I think when she calms down, she'll realize it was like I said…Yosuke was never trying to hurt her."

"But do you think they'll stay together?" Yukiko asked.

"I think despite this being a valid reason to call it quits in any other circumstance… this would be a mistake that would emotionally kill the both of them. It's just Chie's 'death' will be slower than Yosuke's."

"I hope you're right."

"My only problem is if one of them seeks advice from me, should I be involved?"

"I can't answer that… Nor could I tell you to NOT get involved…as I know your heart is so caring, you would hurt too much if you didn't get involved."

"I care about ALL my friends."

They sat on the couch, not saying anything…

He was trying to NOT look at her legs in her stockings.

"Charles-chan?"

"Yes, Yuki?"

"When we were in the bathhouse… did I scare you?"

"What?"

"I talked to Chie, and had mentioned how you had been uneasy again when we rescued Kanji, just like you had the first day… I thought it had been because I told you to grow a thick skin. But Chie seems to think when I got angry about how my Shadow was…you became scared."

Charles looked down.

"Charles-chan?!" Yukiko said…afraid of the answer.

"Yes…" He said in a small voice.

She looked dismayed. "I'm that scary to you…? When I'm angry…?"

Charles nodded.

She took a breath. _"Charles…listen to me. When I get angry…I concede that I may lose my sense of reason…but that's not scary."_

_"You don't understand, Yuki…the first time…Chie had said that Kanji's experience was the same as yours….I tried to comfort you…but you were oblivious to my actions while in denial and then anger. You even shook my hand off your shoulder…as if part of you knew it was there…but not all of you. Then yesterday…when Teddie made reference to your Shadow… you got mad again… I tried to tell a joke…and I might as well have talked to the wall."_

_"I become afraid…because I'm worried that one day…"_

_"You'll turn that anger on me…"_

Yukiko was stunned. She didn't know she had been that scary to him. Then she realized, _I was a little scary when I grabbed him by his tie and teased him…and maybe Yukiko-hime played a part in that…now that I think about it._

_But I don't want him to EVER be afraid of ME._

"Charles…I will NEVER bring my full wrath to bear on you. You have always been a sweet and kind boy here in Inaba. You would have to insult me or my family or severely dishonor me or my family to be a target. You are not the type of person to do that…"

"…Well, that or bitch-slap me," she said in sheepish reference to her experience with Ai.

_"But…"_ He started to say.

_"Look, my Shadow is a sore spot because she wanted to 'score with a hot stud'. And since she was a part of me… it means I just wanted to get on my back with some guy on top of me giving me his body…and that sickens me…the thought I'm just some slut who will sleep with any guy. I…won't deny I have…desires…but I don't want to have sex just for the sake of having sex… I want to be intimate with a guy like you…someone who cares about me and my feelings…not someone who's just attracted to my body…and I do believe that despite the number of times you tried NOT looking at my legs."_

Charles looked sheepish. "Sorry, didn't think I was obvious…so how do you deal with it?"

"With what?"

"The crushing desire and internal pressure to have sex…"

"Who says I have that problem?"

"EVERY teenager has that problem."

"…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Figures."

"Chuck…it's not wrong to have those desires as long as they are normal desires. You know, not kinky…you just don't act on them. My self-control happens to be better than yours…and why the sudden obsession that you HAVE to 'do it'?"

"You'll laugh."

"I won't…it'll be okay…you can tell me."

"I had to call King Moron as part of calling in sick…AH-CHOO!" He said, turning away to sneeze.

"Your cold must have been worse when you got up."

"It was…anyway…he accused me of having the Clap…I told him I had a cold and…that I was a virgin. Now I know what you're going to say….but that guy really bothers mmmph!"

That last was because Yukiko kissed him…

On his lips…

And he was responding…

And then she broke it… "Why?" he asked.

"Because…I felt you deserved it…not every boy can confess that they've never lost it BEFORE they've lost it. You should feel NO shame in telling anybody that."

"Even if it's King Moron?"

"Well…that might be different…but he'd do himself more harm than good by giving you a hard time."

Then Yukiko checked the time on her phone.

"I have to go."

"I'm sorry…" He said. "Thanks for bringing my homework."

"What are you sorry for?"

"If you catch my cold from kissing me."

"…"

"I don't care."

Yukiko put on her shoes and walked out the door after Charles opened it for her.

"My, what a gentleman you are Waldo-san…"

"Thank you for the kiss…I feel better."

"You're welcome. Mata ne."

"Mata ne."

Charles felt happier and less…intense about wanting to have sex…

Maybe another kiss was all he needed.

He felt he had nothing to worry about…

**Song- Centerfold –J Geils Band.**


	54. Chapter 53: A Taste of Honesty

**This Chapter contains multiple references to sex... Reader Discretion is Advised**.

**I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka.**

**Chapter 53  
May 28/29, 2011**

**_May 28, 2011_**

"YOU RUINED MY MAGAZINE?!"

_Junes Food Court_

Charles had come clean about the magazine that had been under Yu's bed.

Though the voice who was upset was not Yu's…

…It was Yosuke's.

Charles had actually privately told Yu when he got home from hanging with Yosuke, which was why Yukiko had brought the homework.

Yu had been a little angered…but was more dismayed…

Because that magazine was a loaner from Yosuke.

Yosuke had visited Yu and Charles's room while Charles had been out with Yukiko at the store, after Yu had visited Minako in the hospital. To Yu's embarrassment, Yosuke was dismayed that not only did Yu not bring a girl to his room yet…

…but also Yu just had those two manga books under his bed.

"NO! NO! NO, Partner! You don't just keep Manga like that under the bed if you want people to think you're just like any other teenager… You GOTTA have a MAGAZINE!" Yosuke had said to Yu.

Now Charles was feeling miserable because he had ruined a magazine of Yosuke's.

One COULD argue that Yosuke shouldn't even HAVE such a magazine, and might even win. But that would be missing the point of Yosuke's feelings.

Charles ruined property that belonged to Yosuke.

"I'm sorry, Yosuke… if I had known you lent it to Yu, I wouldn't have looked."

"But it was okay to look at my manga?" Yu said with a raised eyebrow.

"You looked at my sex advice books. And don't lie. I know you did because they were piled neater than when I left them…Even my clothes covering them were piled neater."

Yu actually blushed because he had been caught by his organizational skills.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! You have sex advice books, Chuck…. With PICTURES?! As in PHOTOGRAPHS!?

It was Charles's turn to blush…he had had them for 2 years after buying them with a fake id (Charles in some of his darkest moments played a little fast and loose with the law by getting a fake id. Problem was he didn't even LOOK 18 when he did that, but he had explained that his near-death experience also left him looking much younger than he was.)

(Which was total bullshit.)

"Don't get your hopes up, Yosuke. I read them and the photos aren't that explicit," Yu said.

"Which is why I bought those books. Because I DIDN'T want explicit."

"So what happened to the magazine?" Yosuke said, having calmed down.

Charles sighed and explained, with much embarrassment and blushing what happened the previous day, including the image of Yukiko tormenting him. He had even mentioned how it had started…with his 'confession' to Moron, who by the way, seemed to treat Charles with some restraint in class.

When Charles finished, he took a drink of the soda he bought for himself. He did however buy some for the other two as it had been his fault for ruining the magazine. Yosuke had just looked at Charles and said nothing…

"So…you've never done it?!"

"Yosuke, did you NEVER pay attention to how much of a loser I am?! Rejected multiple times by girls? Did you NOT hear me say that at any of the MULTIPLE times the subject came up?

"That was for dates…I thought you had had a random hookup and just didn't want to talk about it."

"That is the most…sensible assumption you've had about me. But it fails for the fact that my first kiss…EVER…was with Yukiko. I mean you had already lost it by the time you had relations with Chie in that storeroom at the hospital."

Yosuke looked down and muttered something.

Yu apparently was able to hear every word, though…as he was horrified.

Charles apparently didn't hear, but decided not to antagonize Yosuke by saying instead of, "What was that?", "Please speak up," or "I didn't hear you," he said…

"Yosuke, what's wrong?"

"I said, 'I lied to Chie, She WAS my first.'"

"WHAT!" Charles gasped.

"There WAS a girl in Tokyo who was bored and wanted me to take her virginity…problem was when the moment came after we had been…preparing…she had exhausted herself and fell asleep. She always said she did it with me so she wouldn't be embarrassed and I backed her up, because it wasn't a secret that she and I were going to do it."

"That must have felt awful…"

"Actually it was a relief because after a few days passed, I realized, I WAS still in love with Chie, and I wanted her to be my first…but when I found out that she had slept with Daitaka, and worse, he was bragging how he used her…I decided she didn't need to know I was a virgin…I hated lying to her when she asked me in that storeroom…but I loved her too much to make her feel miserable that she was more experienced than I was, because that was her whole reason in asking me."

Yosuke looked even more downcast. "Now she's mad at me for inadvertently saying 'Saki' while we were doing it. I had no idea. None! And no…she's probably going to dump me."

"If I were going to dump you, Yosuke, I would have done it back in the storeroom when I realized you were trying to act cool."

"!" Yosuke said.

"I knew you were lying because how could a guy keep on loving me…but lose it to some random girl… That's when I realized….you WERE trying to spare my feelings AND maintain your dignity…but I realized I still loved you after that." Chie had shown up to Junes.

"Chie, please believe me…" Yosuke started.

"I DO. That's what hurts so much about this situation with Senpai's name being uttered. The irony that you WEREN'T trying to hurt me…it just happened. Chuck was right… She is still in your heart in a place I can't touch…but I don't want to touch there…I just want to touch the rest of your heart…uhhh, figuratively speaking."

Chie and Yosuke hugged. "I love you, you doofus."

"I love you, too…Chie-chan." Yosuke had wisely decided not to use an insult…even though it would have been considered teasing.

"And you, Waldo-san… sex advice books and yet you're still looking at a dirty magazine!"

"Don't forget my manga!" Yu chimed in.

"Why are you lecturing me…instead of Punting me?"

"Because I looked at the same magazine at his house on Wednesday."

"Wait, Yosuke….you lent that to me on Tuesday. How could Chie have read it?"

"Well, uhhh..."

"He has more than one copy," Chie said.

"Chie…why did you say that?!" Yosuke was horrified.

"What? It's not like it's a secret. You keep one out for me to read….one to keep under your bed…and one to actually read."

"So you had two other copies?" Yu said.

"And you gave ME crap because I ruined it with my bloody nose?!"

"Not after I heard what happened."

"But I felt awful because you trusted me with it and made me swear nothing would happen and then Charles's nose bled," Yu said with mild annoyance.

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry, I guess I overreacted."

"You GUESS?!" Both Yu and Charles said.

Yosuke did what any man would do in a situation like this…

…

Run like hell.

Yu and Charles chased after him.

Chie put her feet up on the chair Charles had been sitting on.

She loved Yosuke…but she still needed to teach him a lesson about honesty.

Because it's not fair to put your friends through hell over a magazine if you have more than one copy…

Even though it is fair to pretend you were experienced to spare your girlfriend's feelings.

"Hanamura, just make it easy on yourself! I promise I'll only beat up your torso! Chie doesn't need that!" Charles said.

"You're bluffing, Chuck! I know you went to Basketball club! You gotta be tired!"

"You think so…? Watch as I do a few charging fouls on you!"

Yosuke ran faster.

**_May 29, 2011_**

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

Yukiko had dragged Charles out to the flood plain.

Not that he was TOO resistant. It was just that he was still tired from chasing Yosuke.

Once he and Yu caught Yosuke, all Charles did was just give Yosuke a slap on his wrist.

Yu just smirked. Charles wasn't the cruel type and besides, Yosuke learned his lesson.

She led him to the picnic table where they had their first private conversation, back on April 14th.

_Was it back then where our feelings for each first bloomed? _Charles wondered.

Once they sat down she handed him the bento box she had been holding.

"Umm… It came out well, so I packed it up. Try it out, please," She said to him.

It LOOKED normal to Charles…

But for some reason, an unusually pungent smell was hanging in the air…

…and it was coming from the box.

Charles had to maintain a straight face…because he was HORRIFIED!

"Yuki, I was wondering, you said it came out well…I assume you tasted it?" He said with a warm smile. Yukiko would NEVER endanger his life.

"No…I wanted to see what you thought of it first…" She said expectantly.

Externally he kept the smile.

Internally…

_SHIT!_

Charles felt he had no choice.

However, he actually knew that there had been some foods in America that had smelled awful, but ended up tasting quite good…like seven-layer bean dip.

So he decided to try first with the…omelette-looking… thing…

He bit into it and found it was actually sof-

_OW! I bit into something hard._

_Worse…it tastes… despite logic… as burnt, yet raw as well as this hard bit's smell._

_How's this going to look if I'm sick and have to stay home tomorrow… Whatever this foreign matter is, I have to make sure my body DOESN'T reject it._

There were men in the world that had been lauded as strong men. Men of courage and fortitude. Men who could handle anything.

They were nothing compared to Charles Waldo…

Because he had managed to swallow it…

"…You're not about to tell me how delicious that was, are you?" She said sadly.

However…

Swallowing something down and keeping it down is two different things.

As Charles proved when he vomited it back up.

Fortunately he made sure his line of fire was well away from Yukiko.

As in he ran into the grass and vomited…

When he came back she had her head buried in her hands and was crying.

"Yuki, Please listen…I didn't mean to make you cry… Because you TRIED. That's the important thing. It doesn't matter if you didn't taste it and there was something in it that didn't agree with me. You had the courage to stick through making this bento. There's always next time…"

"I-I suppose… Thank You." She was still sniffing.

"Although, please taste-test first… I don't want you to be visited by a London-by-way-of-Scotland chef. His honesty will break your heart."

"I doubt Chef Gordon Ramsay would have interest in me…ha hah ha!" She felt better.

"Hey, Big Bro! What are you and Onee-chan doing?"

"Ah, Nanako-chan… Well, I was just having him try my bento…"

"Ooh, I want some.

_American, 16, Kills 6-year-old with toxic bento. Grieving father vows swift and terrible justice. Cousin has no comment._

_No way in HELL, am I letting Nanako try this…_

Yukiko looked sad again. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't give you any, Nanako-chan. It's not good…"

Nanako wasn't fazed at all. "Oh. If you make a good one, will you let me have some?" She said, still smiling.

"Huh…? S-sure, if you want…" Yukiko said with surprise.

"Yay! I'm rooting for you!" Nanako said.

"Nanako-chan…" Yukiko said, feeling touched. "Thank You. I'll do my best, okay?"

"I need to go now… I'm going to Mai-chan's house. Bye!"

"Be careful." Yukiko said.

Nanako waved at them, they waved back.

"Umm…I'm sorry to drag you around…"Yukiko said.

"I'm having fun…" Charles said genuinely.

"R-Really? I'm glad to hear that…" Yukiko said with complete relief.

"I'm sorry I made you cry…" Charles said.

"Considering the fact I made you sick, I think you get off easy this time."

"Oh, only this time?" He said with a smirk.

"If you're worried about Dad, don't be. I regret him overreacting to what happened with our first kiss."

"Well, it was actually the crying you had done and had hid from me that he took exception to…though he thought I knew."

"No, I think he would be angrier at the fact you were looking at a dirty magazine and were fantasizing about me…" She said.

"Yeah I kind of think he wouldandhowdoyouknowaboutthat?!" Charles said with horror.

Yukiko just smirked.

"Please tell me you did not make this bento bad on purpose and then played with my feelings?"

Her face darkened…"No, it came out that way."

He hung his head down in shame… "Sorry," he said, feeling very small.

"Charles-chan…it's okay…I probably would have asked the same question…"

"So Chie told you…" He said, feeling even smaller.

"Yes…though she didn't tell me my cousin Sakura was the Centerfold. Sakura took Shiro's change in feelings very hard. I had heard she had gotten into adult modeling, but didn't know about it until Dad came home from a business trip the other day and was complaining."

"Look, Yukiko, I didn't…enjoy…that image of you…especially since it was taunting me about how I felt about you.

She looked at him. "Charles-chan…you don't have to feel guilty…you think all I've done is admire your ass? I've had dreams…and fantasies about you."

"Yukiko! People don't say that second thing out loud!" Charles said, stunned.

"Normally…but I said it…because it's perfectly natural for you to have those feelings."

She looked in his eyes. "And I think you've had the same dreams and fantasies too…because I feel someone else's presence."

"I won't deny anything you said…"

"But…I don't think of you in that way…as just a sex object…I see you as a human being…who deserves respect… It's like you said the other day…You don't just want a hot stud and I don't want a girl who's loose. I care so much about you being treated the right way. Especially after what happened to Chie and Siobhan… Two girls, who liked their boyfriends very much…had sex for the first time, and then were tossed aside and cruelly insulted behind their backs."

"No, I would NEVER do that to you or any other girl. NEVER!" He finished.

They sat in silence for a while…

"Only about a year left, huh?"

Charles just nodded.

"I want to be able to do anything by myself…when it's time to leave the Inn."

"And I believe you will…" Charles replied.

_Even though you leaving Inaba will break my heart. Because once that happens…I'll never see you again._

_And maybe…It's better you and I don't have sex. Ever._

_Because if I did…would I just be using you?_

_…_

_I don't have an answer._


	55. Chapter 54: The Social Network

**A/N: Wow! Five Chapters! Again! :) Well, I hope you Enjoy these as we finally move into June 2011. Two of my favorite events are coming up in this month. The Camping Trip and Operation Babe Hunt II...Poor Guys. Let's hope Charles's presence will...remix things a little... or not! :) Stay Tuned! **

**(Oh yeah and some J-Pop Idol named Risette shows up, but she's just a minor Character and won't amount to anything... :) )**

**That being said, because I wrote 15000+ words the past few days. I'm taking time off. But I promise it won't be TOO long.**

**A year's short enough, right? Right? :)**

**(Won't be that long.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 54  
May 30, 2011**

_Yasogami High_

"So the gang's all here!"

To which Yukiko replied, "But Mina, we were all here Saturday."

Minako just giggled. Then she blushed because she hadn't giggled like that since…

…Her first time with Shinji.

They were all on the roof having lunch again.

"Have you noticed that they've been giving us the long lunch a lot lately…whoa, say that 5 times fast!" Charles said.

"It's because of Kashiwagi-sensei, Charles-chan…it seems that her Biology classes require quizzes and papers as part of their grade. I'm just glad we have Philosophy and Geography as our two elective classes."

"Elective" was a misnomer as the students didn't select the courses, but rather the principal. The required ones were History, Math, English Composition, Gym, and Classic Lit. Geography had been considered by the principal as an "elective" so classes 2-2 and 2-3 got that one, with Yamada-sensei being 2-3's Homeroom teacher. Philosophy was 2-1 and 2-2's Elective…With Moron being the Homeroom teacher for 2-2.

Kashiwagi-Noriko, Sensei for 2-1 and 2-3 on the other hand had barely beaten out Sofue-sensei for 2-1's Homeroom spot. Homeroom wasn't handed out to the "Electives" teachers. Considerations such as job seniority and past performance were considered… However, while Sofue-sensei seemed to have it in the bag, Kashiwagi had apparently lobbied hard for reconsideration. Sofue-sensei decided that since she had 3 classes to deal with, she would step aside…for now.

There was no animosity between the two women. It was all a professional rivalry. In fact, Charles heard rumors that they went and had drinks together sometimes with Mrs. Nakayama even after Kashiwagi received the Homeroom spot.

Charles was glad he didn't have biology…he would have had a hard time being interested in anything biological other than Kashiwagi…and that included Yukiko.

Simply put….The woman was a cougar whose bust was out there for all to see under that tight shirt she wore. Charles had heard a rumor that Kashiwagi was on the wrong side of 40. Charles had seen her and disagreed. She was on the wrong side of 35…but not past 40.

"So… what? She spends her lunch time grading quizzes and papers and it takes her longer?" Charles asked. Yukiko nodded. Her position in Student Council would allow her to know things like that, Charles concluded.

"Anyway…Mina, I'm sorry, but we had some additional questions for you…if you don't mind…" Yu said tentatively.

She looked at you and said seriously, but in a kind voice, "No, Yu. Don't apologize. I figured you would…but please, no questions yet on HOW I woke from my coma/left the Great Seal. I'M still wrapping my head around it and my SEES friends still haven't told me EVERYTHING yet. Except Jun, because he likes to brag how cool he was before turning completely honest and responsible about anything. So yeah, once everybody either corrects him or substantiates what he said…then I'll tell. I'm not playing you off. I just have to work harder."

"Well, I guess the first question is mine, then. Are your friends still called SEES?" Yosuke asked.

"No, Yosuke. SEES disbanded after Onii-chan and I went into the coma. They re-banded as part of…what took place in our revival, but then…disbanded that group."

"But they're still active," Yukiko said.

"Yes. Basically even though we stopped Nyx the fact that Shadows were involved… Mitsuru couldn't just let things lie. So she formed the Shadow Operatives. An organization that works alongside the Japanese Government to investigate and eliminate Shadow Activity."

"So basically they're a cross between the Ghostbusters and The X-Files?" Charles asked.

"Yes, I guess you could put it that way. It's not entirely analogous…but you're close, Chuck."

Charles shrugged.

"But it does more than that. You see. You guys getting your Personas are…aberrations to our expectations."

"Excuse me?" Chie said.

"Sorry, Chie, what I meant was… We search for those who have the Potential to have a Persona. They are detectable, by higher brainwave activity, Mitsuru discovered as time went on. We have…equipment in our cell phones that allow for that activity to be detected…Kanji's brainwaves didn't show anything when I was…doing recon on you guys in Samegawa," She said looking at Yosuke and Chie. "And before you ask, Yu, the range is quite good on our tech. With those who have their Personas, you show up."

Then Minako took out her cell and pointed it at Chie, "You can hear the brainwaves? The hum coming off her…It's reading…Tomoe, was it?" Chie nodded, impressed.

"OOH, do me! Do me!" Yosuke said.

The hum for Yosuke was a little higher pitched. "The more powerful the Persona is, the higher in pitch the hum is."

She then pointed it at Yukiko, whose pitch was higher than Yosuke's, then Charles…where the device seemed to be straining, before pointing at Yu, where the hum was little lower.

"Whoa! Chuck's is powerful, then...!" Chie said.

"Are you sure that thing's working?" Charles asked.

"Positive. It's sensitive enough to figure out who's hot for whom, too."

Charles and Yukiko & Chie and Yosuke looked at each other.

"Kidding!"

"Oh, ha ha!" Charles and Yosuke said. Yukiko and Chie just blushed.

"So, basically there could be people all over the world who could potentially be Persona users, then?" Yu asked.

"That's right, Yu. However, the best way for us to determine was during the Dark Hour, because those who had the potential didn't turn into coffins."

"By the way, what's with that...? How is it that normal people could turn into coffins?" Charles said.

"Since you're good with references, Chuck… Remember Doc Brown's test of the DeLorean with his dog Einstein in Back to the Future?"

Charles immediately got the reference. So did Yu, Yosuke, and Yukiko. Chie on the other hand…

"I don't get it."

"May I, Mina?" Minako nodded, and then Charles looked at Yosuke for some reason. Yosuke just smiled and did a "be my guest" gesture. "You've never seen the movie, Chie?"

"No, I have Chuck. But it's been years…."

"Basically, Doc had his dog Einstein in the time machine. Once it approached at 88 MPH, it went into the future for a minute. There's some small exposition and when the minute's up Einstein reappears. .For him it felt like an instant."

Chie then got it. "So you're saying Mina, is that for those who were Persona-users or had the Potential…they experienced the full Dark Hour…like Doc and Marty McFly experienced the full minute…but regular people…they were like Einstein?"

"Yes, 'blink-and-you-miss-it' quickly."

"That's weird."

"Not as weird as Fuuka's best friend Natsuki, who apparently had been under the influence of Tartarus and the Dark Hour, but she didn't have the Potential…but that's a story for another time."

"Is Koromaru the only animal to have the Potential?" Yukiko asked.

"As far as we know in terms of CONFIRMED cases, yes. Mitsuru's still tracking down rumors when she can."

"Mina…Why don't you talk to your brother anymore?" Yu asked.

Minako was shocked. While she had only explained to Yu that she and Minato that she had a falling out with Minato when she had kicked him out of her hospital room…she was surprised Yu wanted to bring it up again…

But before she got angry, Yu had this look in his eyes…that made her feel like he was desperate to know…

…so he could comfort her if she needed it.

"Yu…that's a hard question to answer…but I guess, you should know…After…our…'wake-up call' Basically, Onii-chan felt betrayed by his friends…he had felt that he had been dishonored by us being revived, because his wish was that we protect the world. We signed a contract and Onii-chan believed it should have been honored."

"I, however, disagreed with him. I felt that we had honored it too the letter. It said 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.' It said NOTHING that stated we were 'locked-in' permanently to being part of the Great Seal."

"Suffice it to say, Minato was shocked. He thought I was being selfish… I told him that I wanted to live MY life. I wanted to, as much as I miss Ryoji, and I still miss him, because he was a good friend, not be stuck in some Damned Seal, especially since I didn't have to any more, thanks to my friends."

"That's when he got mad and left, but before he did he called me a fool. I replied…'we're a pair of Fools, Minato, but right now, you're fooling yourself."'

"That doesn't seem, no offense Mina, something acidic to not speak to your brother or him not speaking to you…" Charles said kindly.

"None taken, but you see… He did something before that that was the breaking point. He DEMANDED I agree with him…"

The others were shocked.

"I think, though, he had been scared of the thought of him being revived and me still hanging out in the Great Seal…so that's why I wasn't that mad at him at the time…"

"But then, as time went on…I felt that, maybe I was a disobedient sister. Because for all intents and purposes, my parent from 1999 until a few months ago WAS Minato. And maybe…as feeling as an appendage… I also felt that I was an ungrateful wretch…after all he did for me."

Yukiko looked sad, "Mina…you don't have to think that…I think, while justified, Minato handled his fear in a manner that leaves you torturing yourself. He probably was being a little selfish…but not one where he should be condemned."

"Thanks, Yukiko…but I can't help but still that way."

Chie had something to ask, "What is the Wild Card, anyway? And why do you think Yukiko has it?"

"Oh, she doesn't, I thought she did, but Yu actually does," Minako said. "It's what allows for multiple Personas to be used."

"Why did you think I had it?"

"I was told that in order to achieve the Wild Card, you must have balance…I thought it was the balance between one and their Persona… Yukiko seems most comfortable with her Persona. But Charles told me the other day it was Balance in the soul…"

They all looked at Charles, "What?" he said

"How would you know that?" Yosuke said.

"Yes, I'd like to know that myself," Yu said, with a slight edge.

"Ummm, Igor told me, Yu."

They all looked to Yu now.

"Partner…Who's Igor?"

"He's…this guy who helps me out with advice and… other resources so I can use the Wild Card."

"What…'other resources'?" Chie asked.

"What Personas I can make by fusing… Registering my Personas…" Yu stopped.

"What else?" Yukiko asked, curious. She was not annoyed, unlike Chie and Yosuke.

"He also helps keep track of our bonds through Social links…" Minako said.

"Social Links…?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, Yosuke…through the bonds I develop. I can fuse stronger Personas and my Personas' power grows."

…

"So basically…you're just using us to become more powerful?" Chie asked hurt.

"IIE!" Yu said, shocked. "No…it's not like that, Chie"

"Then what is it like, Narukami…huh? Just being our friend and you just happen to get something under the table for it."

Yukiko wasn't looking at Yu…but she wasn't looking away completely either…

"And you, Arisato…doin' the same thing with your SEES friends…?" Chie spat out.

"And what about you, Chuck…you seem to know about it…you their inside man?" Yosuke asked.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"

Everybody looked shocked at the source of that last exclamation…

Because it came from Yukiko.

"Look, I'm not happy with the fact that we weren't told about this…but is there ANY WAY possible we could have known without overreacting? Or this actually BEING our business."

"Yukiko…" Chie said.

"Yuki…I'm sorry…" Charles said head down.

"Yosuke, Chie… There are stories and testimonials on the Internet that if you have a friend, you can benefit from it…your physical and mental health improve, have you not heard that? In addition, the other person can receive a similar benefit. Did you not hear of that?"

"Well, yeah." Chie said.

"I guess so," Yosuke said.

"Well, then we may not be benefitting the same way as Yu-kun, but we ARE benefitting. Because I feel that the stronger the bond of these 'Social Links' the stronger our Personas are in battle. Take me… I was angry at Yu for something wrong he did to Charles-chan…. Konohana Sakuya may have been firing rubber bands, for all the effort she put in. But when I forgave him…She was strong…though she was somewhat ineffective against that one Shadow…"

"And I disagree, you look good in red," Charles said.

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Waldo…or did we forget I'm a little mad at you too?" _

_"I did apologize. I should get a LITTLE credit for that."_

_"Why do you think I responded in English?" _She said with a coy smirk.

_"…Thank You."_

"Okay, so I guess we owe each other an apology then, Partner."

"Not until Charles explains…" Yu said, with a smirk the spoke volumes.

"All right, I didn't know about the Social Links… At least how they were strengthened. I knew that there WERE Bonds formed and apparently we're all part of Tarot Arcana for those bonds."

"Arcana?" Chie asked.

"Basically, Yu is the Fool… that's the #0 card. Chie, you're the Chariot, Yukiko is the Priestess…" Charles said.

"Yosuke is the Magician and Mina is the other Fool. #22. The Trump Card. "

"And Charles is the World…" Minako said.

"Why do you sound all bothered, Mina?" Chie asked.

"Because…That's the Arcana that could have the power of…Death and Rebirth…" Minako said. "That's why I was here…"

They all looked at Charles…

"You know… I've concluded that this whole worry is due to the fact I'm an American…because hey, we're good at wrecking things!"

"That's not true!" Yukiko said sharply.

"But, What IS your involvement, Chuck?" Chie asked

"There's a place that Minako used to be able to go to and I assume Yu can go there now…" Yu nodded. "Called the Velvet Room. Igor only summons me there just so he can answer my questions…about these "trials" I'm facing."

"What trials?" Yu and Minako asked.

"I don't know…they're just random things… But I knew about the Wild Card, because I was told that I had been expected to be a Wild Card…but apparently, I don't have that balance and therefore suck."

"Maybe the purpose of the trials is to test if you can be awesome enough for the Wild Card, Chuck," Yosuke said.

"Thanks, Yosuke…but while I think that's the case…it's like there's something more to it than that… I don't know"

"Well…we probably wouldn't even know about things if it weren't for Mina coming in and watching us," Chie said, though she was more tongue-in-cheek about it.

"Be as that may…I …AM sorry I was spying on you guys. I DID and DO want us to be friends…I just….had an extra ulterior motive and I'm sorry…"

Everybody apologized to each other at that point, their questions for the moment satisfied.

"You know what we should do after school?" Yosuke asked.

"Yes, I think it would be a great idea!" Yukiko said, figuring what Yosuke was getting at.

"Umm… what are you two planning…?" Chie asked.

"MINAKO MEETING TEDDIE!" They both said.

Yu and Charles both looked at Minako with worry. They seemed so happy about the idea, they forgot how Teddie could be.

Charles whispered to Minako, "What you're about to meet is 73 times the flirt Junpei was…if what you told us last week was accurate…"

Minako gulped. Junpei WAS a flirt, especially to Yukari who he had a crush on… but he was just being playful…not mean…unless his feelings got hurt.

_Charles reminds me somewhat of Jun… Both are very sensitive souls…and have to act playful to cover their hurt…Charles though covers less often._

_*sigh* I miss Jun and Yukari… and Suru-chan…_

_…_

_And Fuuka and Aigis and Ken and Koro-chan…._

_…_

_I miss Aki…_

_…_

_I miss Shinji…_

_…_

_…_

_But I miss Minato the mos…_

Then Minako started to cry

"Mina…what's wrong?" Yu said.

"I-I miss… M-M-Minato."

"Shhh, I know you do. He told me he wants you to be happy as your own woman…and I really think he misses you too," Yu said while hugging Minako.

"Umm, it's 15 minutes till Kashiwagi-break…I mean lunch is over….so let's leave those two be," Charles said.

Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke just nodded and the four of them went downstairs.

Leaving Yu and Minako on the roof by themselves…

_Mayonaka Entrance_

"I admit… it's a little unusual being back here." Minako said. "But at least I'm glad I'm sober…"

"I bet the fog was a lot of colors for you…" Charles said in a polite teasing manner.

"You would think, but it was all Mauve…" Minako said in reply.

Charles sweatdropped because he knew Minako just delivered a comeback to him.

Minako just chuckled… so did Yukiko and Chie.

"Can't believe she knew that I was getting at that she wasn't really on an acid trip…which was the joke…and turned it against me…" Charles muttered.

They heard the squeak of Teddie's feet.

"Mina-chan! You came back!"

"Hello…Teddie, I'm told you help the others out."

"I'm a BEARY helpful bear…they would be no-bear without me!"

Minako was not sure how to respond with a straight face to those bear puns.

"I have something for you…" Teddie said, unaware of Minako's discomfort.

"Oh?" Then he gave her glasses that were amber frames with an orange-ish tint to the lenses.

"Glasses…so I can see in the fog?" Putting them on, she said…"The fog's gone with these things!"

"Do you like them? I worked beary hard on them…"

"Yes…I like them very much, Teddie! Thank You."

"OOOOOHHH! Can we score now?!"

"Must we bring that up?" Yukiko said, annoyed.

"Way to rub it in there for me, Ted," Charles muttered.

Yukiko looked sadly at Charles. _He still feels the pressure of wanting to have sex… I feel bad for him… he wants to experience it on its most innocent level…as an act of love, intimacy, and trust….and he has to keep fighting his desires._

"Try not to think about it…" Yukiko whispered to Charles and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"Sorry, Teddie, but your fur would chafe me." She said with a wink to Yu.

"Ohhh. I'm beary sorry to hear that."

"It's okay…I really like the glasses, though!"

"I also made a new pair for Yuki-chan…these have the beary special lenses in them.

"Oh Really? Awesome!"

"C'mon Yukiko…You don't have to wear those things, just 'cause Teddie made them."

Yukiko put on the Gag glasses.

"The fog IS gone with these!" Yukiko said excitedly.

Chie sweatdropped.

"Do you have a pair for me, Ted?" Charles asked.

Teddie did.

"Snrk! HA HA HA! You still look awesome, Chuck!" Yukiko said.

"I would have to agree, love…These are quite…SMASHING!"

Yukiko had paused momentarily at the British slang, "love!"

_He really means it when he says it… WHY does he have to be scared…? He could tell me "I love you" right now and I could tell him "I love you" back in a heartbeat._

"Something wrong, Yuki?" Charles asked.

"No…I was just thinking…how sad it is that we're the only two who like these glasses."

"Meh! It's the others' flaw."

"I don't know. I happen to like them."

Charles and Yukiko turned…and saw Minako wearing gag glasses too.

"How do I look?"

"SMASHING!" Yukiko said….before she AND Charles collapsed into laughing fits.

Minako just shook her head and smiled.

_Those two are SO right for each other…Just like Onii-chan and Mitsuru were… They just need to get over their fear._

Teddie looked politely confused…

"Sensei…why are Yuki-chan and Charles laughing?"

"Because they both thought what Yukiko said was…beary funny."

Yukiko was HOWLING now. She didn't expect for Yu to use a bear pun.

"Stop! My stomach!"

"Yukiko!" Chie said.

"Never a dull moment, eh Partner?"

"Not since I moved here," Yu smiled.

Charles and Yukiko laughed for several more minutes…


	56. Chapter 55: Wait a Minute, Mr Postman!

******Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 55  
May 30, 2011**

_Junes Lobby_

After talking to Teddie and then returning to Junes, Charles bought a couple of new video games.

When he reached the lobby he saw…

"Adachi-san?!"

_Ryo-san said he hung out at Junes…unless there was a big case. But with Kanji found, he's probably back to his old tricks of blowing off work. Well, I did say I would ask him to go back…_

_…But I'll work it in…seems the best thing to do._

Adachi reacted to his name being called, "Oh, Waldo-san! What are you doing here? Killing time?"

"Yeah. Um…did you track a suspicious perp here?" Charles asked.

"Nah, I was out on…patrol…"

_Trolling, you mean?_

There are not very many Police officers so a few of us "Junior Detectives" Have to go out on patrol… The problem is… Well, what do you think? Don't you think that it's tough to do anything out here in the sticks? I mean…There's nothing here. It's not like the city at all."

"Ehh, it's not bad."

"Oh? But then again…don't you come from a place like this?"

"Yes, Adachi-san…but it's suburban rather than rural…and there are a few things to do here."

"You may think so…but the reality is… This town really is dead."

"And I'm not dressed for the funeral."

Adachi just smirked. "You really have an unusual sense of humor, don't you? Well, then Get this—my first assignment here was tracking down a cat. My suit got so dirty…and they wouldn't even let me expense the dry cleaning bill!"

_What does THAT have to do with boredom? Just because they won't do that, doesn't mean they're boring they're just tight with a yen._

"Next, I played peacemaker in a spat some married couple was having. I can't believe they've got the police doing that stuff."

"Actually that last one's common…all too common in the States, so I don't think you should quantify that as being a sign the town is dead."

"Maybe not…and besides it's been more dangerous lately…so I can't kick back. There's that one case, you know? IT's still not solved yet."

"Pity, I'd still like to know who kidnapped me and Yukiko."

"The higher-ups don't know what to do. They keep changing procedure on the fly…"

_That's because your Chief of Detectives, I hear, is a drunken louse who needs to retire last Tuesday._

Then Adachi realized he said too much

"Oops! I hope I'm not making you nervous." Then Adachi smiled. "You guys have nothing to worry about, you know. Us police are on the job!"

"Which reminds me…and I hate to bring this up…but Dojima-san thinks you might be spending a little too much time here at Junes…so he did ask me to ask you to please spend a little less time here."

"So you were here trying to stall me until I got in trouble?" Adachi didn't look pleased.

"No, no, no! It wasn't like that. I could tell you looked like you wanted someone to talk to. I'm just suggesting…after today so he doesn't have to keep asking me…is to tone down coming here… I'm not going to say anything unless he asks, 'cause I suck at lying."

"Oh, really? Sorry Charles-san…I thought you were playing both sides on this. A double agent. But if you're willing to cover for me that much…Well! I guess it's time to head back to work."

Adachi was about to go outside when he saw walking out of the grocery section someone who he looked like he didn't want to see. Worse, he didn't want them to see him…

It was an old lady, she was walking, and she could see Adachi hunkered down behind Charles…but she didn't seem to recognize the detective.

She then left.

"Whew! That was close!" Adachi said

Lost her cat again?" Charles asked.

"No…That wasn't her…just pretend you didn't see her or me do that."

"All right, then." Charles was frowning.

Adachi bid his goodbye and left.

_He seems to care for me in some small way. I wonder if he and I could be friends?_

Charles left to go join up with Yu who was at Daidara's getting his Katana tempered a little.

_Dojima Residence_

"Welcome Home, Big Bros!" Nanako said.

"Hi, Nanako!" Charles said.

"Good Evening, Nanako-chan," Yu said.

Dojima was out late again.

"Big Bro Charles, there's a box the mailman left for you…"

"Maybe' it's your Mom's brownies. You HAVE been saying how good they are."

"I doubt it. I bet they ate it at the airport in Tokyo thinking it was a drug stash. I can see it now…Customs Agents angry because they couldn't…become happy."

Nanako looked confused

"Big Bro, what do you mean…become happy?"

Charles was embarrassed.

"Well, Nanako, some people, when they take illegal drugs…they temporarily feel better."

"I thought they got stoned."

Charles and Yu sweatdropped.

"No that's what your Dad'll do to you if you take one of those things."

"He'll make me feel better"

"After he yells at you."

Nanako was even more confused.

_"This is his fault, not mine," _Charles said.

_"Oh yeah!" _Yu replied.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nanako asked.

"No Nana-chan… you didn't. Just…don't take bad drugs like your Cool Dad has to arrest…because while he won't arrest you…he'd be very sad. And so would your Big Bros."

"Oh…OK!"

Charles took the box upstairs…Yu joined him.

"Well, I think I can look at these before we have dinner," Charles said as they entered their room.

"Yeah, Nanako will be fine and I'm actually curious what IS in there"

"I know. There's no shipping label…no air bill… so it isn't from the States or outside of Inaba. The contents are from someone here."

"Could it be for Kirijo-san? Minako said you had asked Mitsuru for info on the Shadows that you could study but wasn't classified."

"Yeah I did, but I asked for it on encrypted e-mail or DVD-ROM. I don't want one of…Chairman Asshole's secret flunkies to do it."

"You think Ikutsuki had help?"

"You think he could have gotten away with a fraud all by himself? He had to have someone help cover his tracks and let him know if SEES was getting too close to compromising him… In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the person or persons who did that were just people who decided to shift from Mitsuru's grandfather… once he was no longer in play,…TO Ikutsuki."

"So you think that whatever he was up to, Nyx wasn't his sole goal?"

"No, this guy had Lex Luthor written all over him. Plans within plans within plans. That's why I want to know as much as I can about the Shadows…'cause if he had friends….I want to know what they know."

Charles opened the box.

They were…

"Letters?" Yu asked.

And then he saw Charles turn pale.

"Charles…what is it?"

"They're letters all right…. I wondered what happened to these… why I never got a response… Damn me! DAMN ME! DAMN! ME!"

"Not so loud! Nanako will hear…and repeat it."

"That's because…until just now…when I saw the addressee was on some of these…"

"Charles, you're being all David Lynch, just breathe and be linear."

Charles did take a breath, and then he laughed. "That was a reference WORTHY of me."

He sobered. "I had a pen pal…when I was a kid. I told this pen pal a lot of things about myself, and they told me a lot of things back. They even had two of their best friends each wrote me a couple of letters, whom I wrote back."

"This pen pal was in Inaba?!" Yu asked.

"Yes."

"So maybe after dinner, you could go look for them, see if they're still here in town."

"Oh, they're STILL in town." I could understand if the other two would have forgotten for various reasons…because their letters were only two each. I sent replies back after the second one for both… but I never got a return response."

"But the actual pen pal… Why?" Charles started to cry. "Why was I forgotten?"

He paused and composed himself. Yu said nothing but looked on in sympathy.

"Charles…do we know your pen pal?"

Charles nodded. "We know all three of them."

Charles gave Yu the letters in one pile. Charles had organized them strategically, just to underscore the significance.

Yu turned pale as well.

He saw that a few were addressed from America by a "Warudo Chaaruzu" which was the direct translation from Kanji script of Charles's name…which left no doubt Charles wrote these…

But Yu saw who they were addressed to.

Amagi Yukiko.

Hanamura Yosuke

….

Then the main one…

Satonaka Chie.

"Chie was my first friend in Inaba…and then… She stopped writing to me. And years later… It didn't dawn on me…"

"Until now…"

"I was writing to three people who would become my friends when I grew up."

"May I?" Yu asked. Charles nodded.

Yu opened one addressed from Chie to Charles from 2004.

**_Dear Charles,_**

**_It's raining…_**

**_I hate the rain. I hate it because I would rather be outside playing soccer (as you call it) or training in kung fu. Instead I have to be here listening to my sister make out with one of her boyfriends. And my brother make out with BOTH of his girlfriends._**

**_Or maybe I could be playing with Yukiko. But she's sick again. I told her mom that maybe Yukiko needs to see one of those doctors that find out why kids get sick. She said she liked your last letter…She said that you seem like a very nice boy…so she doesn't understand why kids are mean to you… I told her it was because the bullies prey on the nice. Like Yosuke._**

**_I…miss Yosuke. I don't know why we moved away from him. I heard his family moved from Inaba shortly after we moved to this side of town. I don't want to be with another boy…ever… Well, maybe you if Yukiko changes her mind. She seems to have a crush on you._**

**_But I don't want you to feel like you should feel sad for me. I have my family. My smelly dog. Yukiko. I feel very happy._**

**_And maybe, someday, you can be happy too._**

**_Please be safe in America._**

**_Your friend,_**

**_Chie Satonaka_**

"She wrote like that a lot. Short letters that seemed filled with randomstuff…but that wasn't true. I just think she was the type of person that didn't like to put her thoughts on paper. Maybe she's still that way," Charles said.

"Well, I wonder why you're getting these now?" Yu asked.

Charles shrugged.

Yu had looked through more letters. He found one that Yukiko had apparently addressed to Charles.

Yu looked at and said… "Charles…you're going to want to read this one."

"?" Charles said.

**_Dearest Charles,_**

**_I was sad to hear you were being bullied again. You should show those bullies that you won't take their cruelty anymore. If you want people to like you, then they have to respect you and you can't do that if you don't respect yourself…_**

**_I'm sorry, that may sound mean, coming from me, but It's because I'm in a bad mood. I'm sick again. I always feel sad when Mom or Dad tell me I can't go to school or play with Chie because I'm sick. Though I am allowed to have Chie visit me, as long as we don't do any "heavy lifting," my dad said. I asked him why he thought we were going to lift anything. He just laughed and said I WAS his daughter and that left me even more confused, because I knew I was his daughter, but why did he say that… he was there when the spirits of our ancestors delivered me, right_**

"Space case moment, even in writing. God, I love her so much Yu." Yu just smiled at his friend's umpteenth declaration.

**_I enjoy hearing about this place you call "Taylorsville" it sounds like a small place like Inaba…but it probably isn't rural, like Inaba is… You have more cars and homes and businesses._**

**_I guess I write this because…I feel trapped here. In the Inn. Usually because I'm sick. I love the Inn. I always will…but I wish we were older and you could come and sweep me away from here…because I want to see YOUR world. I want to see life as if I were seeing it through your own eyes._**

**_Maybe someday we'll meet, and then we will get married and have kids and not have to worry about anything else. Just that we love each other._**

**_…_**

**_I think I do love you. I don't know how and I don't know why… but…I feel better just thinking about you._**

**_…_**

**_But don't tell Mom and Dad. They would want me to stay and I can understand why…But I want to be my own woman. I don't want to be tied down by tradition…_**

**_Which is why I hope when the Ancestors deliver my little brother Mom and Dad next month like Mom said… Then I believe I won't have to inherit the Inn._**

**_…_**

**_I believe I have written enough for now._**

**_May your Ancestors watch over you._**

**_Yukiko Amagi_**

"She… She's never mentioned a baby brother… Nor have I seen one," Charles said.

"… Charles, I only read up to the part where she said she thought she was in love with you. I never read the rest…"

"I think…Mariko-sama was pregnant…"

"…"

"…And she lost the baby…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's a form in this box…Stating any mail to and from Warudo Chaaruzu was to be held indefinitely, REGARDLESS of the sender/recipient in Inaba."

"…"

"… And the form was signed by Amagi Mariko…"

Yu noticed that Charles had more to say. He looked absolutely stricken at this point.

But Charles couldn't say it, so he gave it to Yu

"And counter-signed…by Dojima Ryotaro…" Yu said, in shock.


	57. Chapter 56: Letter of the Law

******Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 56  
May 31/June 1, 2011**

**_May 31, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

Dojima Ryotaro was not a man with regrets that usually haunted him…at least the ones that he DIDN'T let haunt him.

There was Chisato's death, of course. He had vowed to her parents that he would protect her and she ended up being hit by that…

He didn't want to think about it.

He also felt guilty of not being there for Nanako…but the bad guy got away…and he would be DAMNED if another one did.

That's why he hoped someday, Nanako would understand and forgive him someday…especially if the bastard who had committed the murders and kidnappings was caught.

That would make it easier.

He even regretted…in a moment of vulnerability after Chisato's death… kissing Elizabeth… who herself was vulnerable after having recently divorced her husband Kinshiro.

Because he was faithful to Chisato still at that point…

It's not like he hadn't dated though after time went on and the wound was healed enough that he COULD go out. Besides, Chisato's parents not only did NOT blame Ryotaro for her death…but they urged him to find another woman…because Chisato would have WANTED him to move on and find somebody.

Ryotaro resisted…partly because his biggest regret about his marriage…

He had not treated Chisato as an EQUAL Partner.

He treated her well, but he had left raising Nanako to her…when it should have been BOTH their jobs as parents.

And he was afraid…that if he married again… that he would treat his second wife…better than his True Soul mate.

Which is why he didn't want to date.

Elizabeth, on the other hand…

She did want to be a stay at home Mom at this point… always complaining about the _"bloody hospital politics" that_ she said was taking away her Passion for medicine.

She wanted to save lives, not cover asses and FOR asses.

She was a healer. She wanted to heal.

But she stated she couldn't do that…when her next concern was about a lawsuit or if a patient had their insurance card.

So exploring a relationship NOW may not have been a bad idea.

It's not like he would leave Elizabeth to do all the raising. She did talk about doing research and contribute to medical journals. But she talked like she wanted to be in both Nanako's and Ryotaro's lives.

And he DID want to spend more time with Nanako.

So no, he didn't have any regrets that he didn't expect.

Which is why he was regretting this conversation with Charles.

_"I said, young man, DON'T TAKE that tone with ME!"_

_"I'll take any tone I FRIKKIN' like Ryotaro! How DARE you interfere with mine and my friends' mail?!"_

_"You're perilously close to being grounded!"_

_"And you're perilously closer to my losing respect for you," _Charles said in a quiet voice filled with the darkest fury imaginable.

Fortunately, Nanako wasn't home yet. She was going to play with Mai-chan after school at Mai-chan's place. Ryotaro was home early for once because Adachi, surprisingly enough was at the station more today.

But Charles was already waiting after Basketball practice. Yu was probably with one of their other friends.

Charles held no mercy when Ryotaro came in the door. He instantly accused Ryotaro of interfering with his mail. Ryotaro saw the letters that were in front of Charles. Nanako had mentioned the mailman had delivered something to Charles…rather than the usual delivery service…but Charles had stayed up in his room, and Ryotaro had been too tired to call Charles down to ask what was in there.

However, Ryotaro was still tired and just wanted to rest a bit. He had no time for this, and with restrained politeness told Charles so.

Charles then angrily replied he wasn't waiting anymore. He waited all day for this opportunity to call Ryotaro out without Nanako or Yu around and he WASN'T going to lose it.

Dojima became angry at that point and warned Charles.

Charles continued and accused Ryotaro of tarnishing his shield…

Which led to now.

However, after hearing that last from Charles about respect…

"Charles… I'm sorry. I made a promise to Mariko that NO ONE outside of Inaba would know she lost Hideo."

"Hikaru-sama and Mariko-sama had already picked the name?"

"Yes…"

"But why didn't she want people to know that she lost…Hideo?"

"Because in vitro is something that was considered…obscene."

"Huh?"

"Charles, back a few years ago there were more traditionalist families than there are now…because of Junes. Back then you had not only the Shiroganes, the Satonakas, the Ichijos, the Nagases, the Tatsumis, the Konishis, and the Amagis, you also had the extended branch of the Arisatos, the Daitakas, the Kujikawas, though there's still Marukyu Tofu, The Imuras, the Kondos, the Nejimas, the Haradas, and the Yashidas….The list is endless on this region. And out of the second group, they were the ones who held the most sway on values here. They were the ones who felt in vitro was a dishonor to the Gods and Ancestors and that anyone considering it was abandoning those traditions…"

"But you don't agree with that…"

"No, because there were actually stories of young girls who had romantic liaisons with married men, and had got pregnant…and had used in vitro as an excuse…because they wanted to have the perfect baby to carry on the family name. Add to that, they just didn't like the idea of "Test tube babies" This was back when cloning was in the news more often and I kind of think those "traditionalists" just decided to tar cloning and legitimate in vitro with the same brush to save time, rather than argue."

"Makes sense, but what does this have to do with the Amagis?"

"*sigh* Hikaru has low fertility. So low that fertility drugs can probably increase the chances to about 1 in 85 Mariko would get pregnant. Add to that, Yukiko's gestation…and birth had been difficult for Mariko. But Hikaru was getting pressure from Mariko's parents to have a son…to help ensure the family name was being carried on."

"I can understand that…especially if Yukiko at some point decided to go into, say, the financial business world, rather than inherit the inn."

"Yes, but the problem was there WAS no other option…so they decided to have Hideo conceived in vitro…"

"And Mariko-sama became pregnant."

"Yes, she did…"

"…But then three weeks before she gave birth… She had a miscarriage. And Hideo died. Elizabeth however, had to work very hard to not lose Mariko as well. But while she lived…Mariko could not have children ever again…at the risk of her own life."

"Sounds to me, though, that there was…other than that tragedy…nothing for Hikaru-sama and Mariko-sama to worry about."

"Charles, you've heard the gossips around town, talking about things they hear out of context…mostly about Hanamura."

Charles nodded.

"Some of those gossips…when they were younger…had somehow heard rumors Hikaru wasn't the father…but hadn't heard about the in vitro."

"Huh?!" Charles's face had furrowed into confusion.

"And Mariko's fear was… if it had gotten out that she had an affair…even if it was false…"

"The inn would have been prey for hostile takeovers…because she would have lost her reputation as Manager…" Charles concluded, the answer having dawned on him.

"That's right."

"But…why did you interfere with the mail…isn't that illegal?"

"Not in Inaba… A bizarre law was passed in 1991 out here that allowed the IPD the right to fulfill any citizen's request for ANY mail to be stopped…REGARDLESS of circumstances OR Recipient. Ostensibly it was to try to reduce homicides in domestic violence cases where the wife left the husband, but he tracked her down and harmed her…even killed her. The problem was that the law in its final format did not contain that limited provision…but rather was broad… It was later found out they wanted the law to be ironclad…so they allowed for no loophole in protection of the woman… One of the few progressive laws we have…or had. Nametame's replacement seemed to finally convince enough people so she could push through a replacement version with the limited provision, as Council secretary."

"The only caveat in the old version was that it had to be approved by a detective…by chance it landed on my desk. I told the Chief of Detectives… who was not the same one on his way out now, but a former Senpai of mine…that this would be a conflict of interest…because of my friendship with the Amagis."

"He didn't have a problem with it?"

"He said there was no legal or ethical issue. I had been up front and approved it himself on the merits of Mariko's fears, which were not insubstantial…"

"No, Ryotaro…I would agree the values of this region would have frowned upon Mariko-sama carrying another man's child…even if it wasn't true."

"…but I was still the one who countersigned the form. If it makes you feel any better…knowing now it was you who was the recipient and sender, makes me feel terrible."

"Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko… They were my friends, my only friends outside of Siobhan and Trevor…. Do you know how it feels to lose touch with your friends…and then feel like an ass because you don't remember them?"

"Charles…listen to me. I know your life has been rough….and I know that you did play a part in it at some points. But you HAVE to stop feeling sorry for yourself….Because THAT can also push your friends away…"

"I…suppose you're right…. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't be… You have EVERY right to have been upset."

"But I'm still grounded, right?"

"Mmm, the rest of your year sound okay to you…?"

"Hell, no! I'll take Yukiko with me if you do that."

"Charles, You also have to stop being so easy to tease!"

"If you say so."

"You're not grounded… I kind of think it would be cruel to do that to Yukiko, too."

"Damn straight!"

"Watch your language!"

"You too, Nanako said you say 'ass' around her too."

"Well, I guess I'd better stop…otherwise she'd ask me again what I thought of yours, and this time I'll HAVE to have an answer."

Charles hugged Ryotaro.

It was done in a manner that indicated friendship. Problem was Dojima looked uncomfortable.

"Uhhh, Charles, no offense, but I'm really not the hugging type unless it's my sister or Nanako…"

"Too bad, I am… deal with it."

"Glad Adachi's not here…he'll make some crack," Ryotaro muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Charles asked, still hugging Ryotaro in a friendly manner for a few more seconds before letting go."

"You didn't need to do that…but I can understand why."

"Yes, I think of you as my friend as well as my Guardian…'Big Bro!'"

Ryotaro laughed, "Cut it out, you'll make me feel old!"

**_June 1, 2011_**

_Junes Food Court_

"Ummm, notebooks, three colors of pens, a loose-leaf folder, labels at the stationery department…" Yukiko said

Charles and Yukiko had come to Junes after school. Yukiko had stated she needed to go, because it was going to rain the next 3 days.

Charles, to say the least, was concerned about that prospect…if for nothing else because he was always worried once someone was rescued from Mayonaka, the murderer would find out and throw in a new victim.

Which was interesting to him…why a new victim…why didn't he just go for the one that he had went after before…but then again as Yosuke said time and again, most recently when he and Charles were comparing notes on the case…the killer's actions didn't make any sense.

"Then the furniture department, I want to look at the desks. Those and the lamps..."

"What's all this for?"

Yukiko giggled and said, "Studying…" Yukiko seemed to be full of energy for once.

"I'm thinking of studying seriously for a job license… Though I haven't decided on exactly which one I'll pursue…"

"What happened to interior decorating?' Charles said.

"I thought about it, but then I decided on trying for all the ones I feel I can earn."

"So not putting your eggs in one basket, then?"

"No, I want to keep as many options open as possible."

"That makes sense."

"I've started working at night, you see. Remember the job board you told me about… I took various jobs I could do while at home. Thanks to that, I have some money."

"Well, that's good I suppose."

Just then three men walked up to their table in the food court.

Two of them were guys in their mid-to-late 20s, but the leader of the group…

He wore a brown suit jacket and pants combination that was more annoying to Charles than anything else and appeared to be in his late 30s or early 40s.

"Huh? Well, if it isn't that manager of the Amagi Inn," The lead guy said. "Or should I say, the manager-to-be."

_Or not-to-be… that IS the question, _Charles thought.

"…I see you haven't gone home yet."

_Yuki knows these creeps?_

"Well, I can't very well go anywhere until the next bus or train departs… this really is the boonies. Stuck here with nothing to do…" The man in the wrong shade of brown suit said.

_"You can go fu-"Charles_ muttered in English before Yukiko kicked him in the shin apparently without the three strangers noticing what was taking place.

_Wait till Yumi sees how well my acting has improved. Though, SHIT Yuki, you actually kick HARDER than Chie! _Charles thought.

"Man, the countryside is the dumps!" he continued.

"…I beg to differ," Yukiko said calmly yet firmly.

Charles rarely heard her speak like that about something, with that easy confidence that she could tell a person off without having to lose her cool…usually she would be polite… or she would be annoyed (usually at him)

"Turning down sweet deals is part of country life, too, is it? Hahaha." The man, after saying that, and his entourage turned around and left.

Charles decided to respond to that by saying something obscene he learned in Italian from one of the Assassin's Creed games.

"CHUCK!" Yukiko was blushing.

"What, you know Italian?!" He said with shock.

"No, I've played Assassin's Creed…"

"I keep forgetting you're a gamer… We should play online sometime."

"Ummm, we have… though you wouldn't know it… I'm 'P4SnowBlack1208'"

Charles looked in shock.

"Y-You're the one who's kicked my ass in Call of Duty, Killzone, Battlefront, AND Assassin's Creed multiplayer?"

Yukiko sheepishly nodded, before giggling and proudly nodding.

"I bow before your superior skills, milady!" Charles said, getting down and kneeling on both legs.

"Stop it!" She said embarrassed.

Then he cast a look in the direction that the trio had departed. "What was with the suit and his two silent assistants?"

"I'm sorry…" Yukiko said looking sad and downcast. "Those men were from TV station. They wanted to cover the Amagi Inn."

"Sounds fine to me…" Charles replied

"No, it isn't!" Yukiko snapped. Charles looked like he had been struck by her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take it out on you! *sigh* It's a 'news of the weird' show. It isn't real journalism."

"How totally 1980s of him…I guess that explains his suit," Charles said.

"Maybe so, but you know how the Inn is known for Ms. Yamano's murder?" Charles nodded. How could he not? "They wanted to make a special called, 'Hot Springs Getting Too Hot for the Amagis?!' It was an abhorrent title. Mom turned them away."

"Good for her…" Charles was aware that there were such programs out there in the States, but they were more on the internet now. Any of those on TV were usually buried on cable after 11:00 PM or buried on broadcast television after 12:30 AM, or on weekends when the network didn't have a sport to broadcast because it was out of season and the programming block wasn't long enough for showing a Feature Film on TV.

Then Yukiko looked even more downcast, "But maybe she SHOULDN'T have declined…"

Charles was stunned to hear Yukiko say that. He thought that she loved the Inn. She just didn't want to inherit it.

But was it possible that…?

_(Chuck, that's all her… Believe me, if a Shadow were to take control of someone… I WOULD know it)_ Reiko said.

_But Rei, Yukiko-hime was so pissed about things that she said WHAT Yuki-chan WAS repressing…that she wanted the Inn to close down…to the point of possible arson._

_(I remember. I was my "other side of the coin" at the time.)_

_?_

_(Sigh, You know how in the comics there were a couple of times where the original Gray Hulk, the classic Green Hulk, and Dr. Robert Bruce Banner all coexisted because of Bruce's Multiple Personality Disorder?)_

_Yeeeeeeahhhhhhhhh...?_

_(With Persona, It's not the same thing, but basically, your Shadow is the Gray Hulk, always seeming to be in it for himself, I'm the Green Hulk, because let's face it, I'm more powerful and I've been around longer)_

_I don't see what that has to-_

_(You're Bruce. You're the normal guy. But as it has always been hinted at, each Hulk carries memories of the other because they also carry Bruce's memories.)_

_So, you're saying that either you, or Shadow Charles are in the driver's seat, but both of you are aware what's happening?_

_(Yes)_

_And is that for everybody?_

_(Everybody but Yu-kun it seems)_

_Interesting… But what do I do, Rei?_

_(Well, first accept my apology for calling you "Selfish-kun" last month, because she does appear to want to leave…BAD! And she is expressing that in a selfish manner)_

_She just feels caged…she's scared of the negative aspects of inheriting the Inn she just doesn't see the positives…_

_…_

_But it is HER choice…_

_…_

_No matter how much it hurts me._

_..._

_I'll help her._

"That sounds selfish, Yuki," Charles said.

_(You call THAT help?!)_

_Work with me here, Rei_

"Yes, it does sound selfish of me…"

Then Yukiko started muttering darkly…

"Yukiko, I hate seeing you like this or saying such things…"

She looked at him sharply and said, "Look, you don't understand! What How Minako's feeling is the EXACT same I'm feeling. I'm…an APPENDAGE to the Inn. *sigh* I love the Inn, but I don't want to spend my ENTIRE LIFE there…"

"I see, so it would have been good for Hideo to, but not you?"

At that moment…

Yukiko's fury in her face was the DARKEST Charles ever saw.

Now, he had not said that with rancor, or snark…

But rather with his genuine love for her…to try to show her that he didn't think things were as bad as she was making it and that her selfishness was hurtful and she couldn't be oblivious to it.

But then he remembered what she had said about what could make her angry:

"Charles…I will NEVER bring my full wrath to bear on you. You have always been a sweet and kind boy here in Inaba. You would have to insult me or my family or severely dishonor me or my family to be a target. You are not the type of person to do that…"

Now he was wondering if he HAD overstepped his bounds, so much that he made himself a target…

To which, he was now scared, but inly internally.

Externally HE. WOULD. NOT. BACK. DOWN. He still carried the same concerned look for her, rather than himself.

"WHO. TOLD. YOU. ABOUT. HIDEO?!"

Charles was about to answer, but she then continued:

"No ONE is supposed to have known about him. NO. ONE. HOW DARE YOU, WALDO? HOW DARE YOU INVOKE HIS NAME?"

"Why are you so upset, I can understand…?"

"You understand nothing! Hideo was supposed to be my baby brother…Instead…he died before Mom could give birth. My family doesn't want to mention him, because it makes them sad and here you come in DISHONORING their wishes by asking me. Now…Who the HELL told you about him?"

Charles was going to point out Yukiko used profanity, but decided against it. Instead, he had said, with as much dignified contrition as he could muster, he said, "You did." And then he showed her the letter he had pulled out of his pocket.

She narrowed her eyes at him, not sure if this was one of his jokes or not. Then she looked at it.

"Where…Where did you get this?" She said, no longer angry.

Charles sighed and summarized the last two days of how he had received the letters that had been held…How they were no longer being held… And the whole story as told by Dojima. She just listened to him the whole time.

"I…I was told to forget Hideo…and that Mommy couldn't give me any more brothers or sisters…otherwise mentioning him would bring great shame to my family…but I never knew why… Now I do…"

"Look, Yukiko, I clearly overstepped my bounds…"

"No, I overstepped, because…I guess I was acting a little selfish back then, too. And I think that what really hurt…was not that you brought up his name… but rather you reminded me of how I felt back then." Then she paused. "But it doesn't matter now… Because I'll still be leaving the Inn!" She said smiling.

"Glad I could be of assistance…" Charles said hollowly.

"I forgot I wrote letters to you… But you said Chie wrote more...?"

"Every 5 or 6 weeks during those two years, we traded letters."

"Wow, I'm sure Chie was surpri… You haven't told her yet," She said in response to his look.

"I didn't know how to break it to them. Chie and Yosuke. I still don't. But Chie had an additional year's worth from me and I had an additional 5 coming from her that haven't been read yet."

I'm sorry I forgot… I guess that's why we're good friends… and that's why Taylorsville sounded so familiar to me when you mentioned it our first day."

"Ehh…I forgot too. I had too much baggage pile up."

Yukiko stretched her arms

"Well, I guess we still have time to shop."

"You still want me to join you?"

"I always want you to join me… I…just lost faith in you for a moment and I shouldn't have… You are a sweet boy."

"Domo. But I suggest…if they have them here at Junes…instead of buying pens in 3 colors, save money by buying a four-color pen."

"That might work…if it does indeed save money."

They walked together in Junes looking at the various things she needed for studying.

"Umm…Charles-chan…When I talk to my parents…because there's no way I could keep this letter a secret now… will you be there?"

"Why do you feel the need to tell them…?"

"I need to tell them…It's okay… I understand why they would keep Hideo a secret…but they didn't have to worry…because you understood perfectly."

"I'll be glad to join you…I'll just call home to let them know I'm going to be a little late."

Charles called home and also texted Yu.

Yukiko then started talking more about how she could state she needed the desk and lamp to study because it was tiring to do it on her couch futon every night.

"You're such a patient listener… I'm glad you're around for that.

"My pleasure…" He smiled.

_Charles-chan seemed to be more confident about what he was doing…ESPECIALLY when bringing up my little brother…_

_But I could still tell…_

_…_

_His hands were shaking the entire time…_


	58. Chapter 57: Family Drama

******Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 57  
June 1/2, 2011**

**_June 1, 2011_**

_Dojima Residence_

"So how did it go with Yukiko's parents?" Yu asked after dinner and they were up in their room.

"They weren't happy that I knew about Hideo…But they felt awful when it dawned on them that I was the same Charles Waldo Yukiko was writing to 7 years ago…" Charles shook his head.

"I find it interesting that you guys all forgot about writing each other…"

"I don't…Yosuke stopped writing about the time Chie moved. Chie stopped writing because she was mad I hadn't responded, when I had. Yukiko told me, if it hadn't been for Hideo's miscarriage…she probably would have still written to me. I forgot, because…I guess I figured I pissed the three of them off somehow and didn't realize what I had done was wrong until no letters came."

"You liked getting those letters." IT wasn't a question

"Yu, every day I got one… It made my day… Between being bullied and being in a bad mood about myself because of my disability… Reading those letters…I felt like I had…actual friends. So yes, it makes me feel terrible and it makes Yukiko feel terrible that we forgot about it…but I think the four of us have been through enough shit by ourselves from 2002 to now, in varying circumstances, that it's okay. We're friends now."

"But Yu… I feel bad that we weren't friends until this year…Yu must feel left out."

"Look Charles. You 4 may have had a preliminary bond… but excluding those letters. Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko as a trinity have been friends since Yosuke moved back and Chie and Yukiko have been friends for years…"

"I guess… what you're saying is… is that joining this group was gradual…but it was meant to happen?"

"I sure do."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes

"Charles…I know it bothers you that Yukiko wants to leave the Inn."

"How did you…? Oh wait, she must have told you."

Yu nodded, "minus the part that you're bothered…that I can tell every time after you hang out with her…you're always sad."

"Yu, is it selfish of me to want her to stay?"

"Considering you and I will be gone in March, I'd say yes."

"But I love her SO MUCH." Tears were welling up in Charles's eyes. "And…I want her to stay…because then…I'll know… she'll stay in touch with me."

"Because if she leaves…I'm afraid…she and I are gonna lose touch…"

"…and then I'll be alone again…"

Yu looked at Charles. He felt bad that he had to keep his promise to Yukiko that she was planning on moving to Utah to be with Charles. She hadn't even meant to tell Yu, Yu had guessed at it.

"Charles, as long as you two are in each other's hearts. You won't be alone…"

"But what if she finds a better guy than me…?"

"Charles…You've said at various times that Yosuke, I, Teddie, and Kanji were better guys for her than you were. You even once joked that Uncle was…"

"Well, hell, yeah, he's experienced."

Yu smirked at that.

"But Charles…Yosuke and I have agreed…since our phone conversation of who I liked better, Yukiko or Chie…that it would be wrong for us to interfere with something that's so RIGHT, you two being together…so you NEVER have to worry about us. And I doubt you would have to worry about Kanji."

"Yeah, I kinda figure Ted is the one threat…Still… admit it…you were pissed when he made that pass at Mina.

"Damn straight I was, if she hadn't winked at me, and I didn't like him so much I would have knocked his head off."

"Is it actually empty underneath that detachable head?"

"Yes I did see it. Yosuke was startled it didn't bother me…"

"Why weren't you?"

"Well, not to reopen any old wounds you have, Chuck…but I HAD seen it open before…"

Charles laughed heartily, "I suppose Yu did."

"Look, Charles… It's not wrong for you to want Yukiko to stay at the Inn…but it is wrong to be selfish about it."

"You're right… but I hope that we can stay in touch… And I mean that for everybody…Including Yu."

Yu stiffened again.

_You have increased your bond with the World Arcana to the Third Level. Setsuka Reiko will now learn "Hama" and "Mudo" Please continue on your Journey, O Chosen One. _Margaret's voice said in Yu's head.

Yu relaxed and saw Charles relax as well.

"Rei got two new skills? Damn, we DO benefit from forming bonds with Yu."

Yu smiled.

"All part of the service," both boys said, before laughing.

**_June 2, 2011_**

_Yasogami High_

Drama seemed to be proceeding normally.

Not that getting Charles there was.

Yumi was upset that he hadn't shown up Monday or Tuesday and again accused him of not taking Drama seriously. He had calmly replied that despite his jokes during Club, he took it VERY seriously. He was just having a hard time balancing his schedule and had gone to Basketball on Tuesday because it was raining today.

She huffed, but realized he was right… it WAS hard for the exchange students to balance their schedule, because they were used to how things worked in their country.

She seemed in a better mood later on when she spoke to him.

"Hey, Charles-kun, have you heard that the Drama Club's going to be in the school concours?"

"No, I had not heard," He said, genuinely interested…and a little nervous.

"I'm going to have the lead role this year!" Yumi said excitedly.

_Wow, she seems elated with that prospect,_ Charles noted.

"Will you help me with my part later?"

_Let me just run it past Yuki…Wait, we're not exclusive yet…we're not even Boyfriend and Girlfriend yet…._

_SHIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!_

Yumi was attractive, Charles couldn't deny and there WAS something that intrigued him about her…

_But I love Yukiko… What's wrong with me…? Am I just going to rationalize that it's okay to hang out with Yumi?_

_Well I do spend time with Mina and Chie….one more platonic male/female relationship isn't going to hurt._

"Sure."

_One more platonic male/female relationship isn't going to hurt._

_(Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself…?)_

_Because I would never do anything to hurt Yukiko._

_(I've noticed you're starting to use "Yukiko" again more often, you okay Chuck?)_

_Never better, Rei._

However, Atsuko from class 2-3 had come in and said, "Yumi! Your mother collapsed!"

Everyone was shocked by that

"There was a call from the Hospital!"

"Why didn't they contact Yumi directly, or not provide a PA announcement, Atsuko-san…"

"Yumi's phone is going to voice mail direct and The PA system is under repairs today, Charles-san."

Charles had by this time had gotten to know most of the people in his Year-level. Atsuko was one of the first to introduce herself… She had no romantic inclinations as she was dating a boy from 2-1, and rumors were that they were as hot and heavy as Nagai and Mika were. Her interest in Charles was because she always wanted to meet an Exchange student who was in her grade level.

But Yumi was still trying to gather herself from the shock of the news. "Huh…? Oh, er… What should I do…? We're still…."

_It's your frikkin' MOM! Unless this has left Yumi disoriented._

"Hurry! Go see her!" Charles urged.

"Huh… oh, okay…" Yumi said "I-I'm going!"

"Want me to come with…?" Charles said before Yumi had run out the door.

"The hospital? I wonder what happened," Nagai said.

People were murmuring…

Except for Charles

He wondered if Yumi would be okay.

Nagai ended the murmuring with "I think we're all too worried to get any more practice in… Let's call it a day!"

Charles nodded.

_Inaba Municipal Hospital_

Charles had found out that there was a patient named Ozawa on the fifth floor. He had gone there because Yumi needed…his friendship.

_Why am I so conflicted…? I love Yukiko. YUKIKO!_

Charles saw Yumi talking to an older woman in the hallway. _An Aunt, perhaps?_

"Hey… What's going on?!" Yumi was saying to the older woman. "What is HE doing here?! Why are you here with HIM?!"

The woman remained impassive…as if she had expected this reaction.

"You didn't collapse?! You lied to me!" Yumi looked very anguished. "I can't believe this! Tell me what's going on!"

_WAIT. If that's Yumi's mom… then who is HE?_

"…Yumi… HE's the one who had collapsed…not me. But I know you wouldn't come if I told you that." She looked regretful, but resolute. "So, yes, I did lie to you. I wanted you to see him."

"Mom…" Yumi said with angry tears. "Do you think I want anything to do with that man?"

_Wait…are they talking about Yumi's…?_

"No. I know you've suffered a lot. I feel responsible for what happened, too," Yumi's mother said. "But, you see… It was his last request."

Yumi was trying to digest that statement…

"…He doesn't have that much longer to live… That's why he wanted to see you…" Yumi's mother said.

"S-So what? I don't care if he lives or dies!" Yumi said through angry tears. "He's a complete stranger! He's not my FATHER!"

_SHIT! I was right!_

Yumi calmed down for the moment, trying to talk what she thought was sense to her mother. "Mom, you and I… HE abandoned us both!" Yumi's mom didn't respond so Yumi continued. "And now what? Now that he's on his deathbed, he expects us to FORGIVE HIM?! Don't give me that crap!"

Instead of chiding her daughter, Yumi's mother with defeat said, "I've made up my mind. I'm going to stay by his side until he passes away." She paused. "Letting him die all alone would be too cruel to think of…"

"Are… Are you stupid?! No… You're NOT doing THIS!" Yumi said.

Yumi's mom just shook her head in sadness. It was apparent to Charles that she knew how bitter Yumi was regarding her dad…but this was something she felt she had to do and Yumi couldn't see it. "Yumi…I'm sorry… But it's what I want to do."

"Th-then go ahead! It's not MY problem!"

With a final sad shake of her head… Yumi's mom got up and walked down the hall…

Yumi was looking downward.

"After all… I've been abandoned before…"

Then she noticed Charles standing several feet away and ran towards him.

"Wh-when did you get here?! Were you listening to me?" She said accusingly.

"Yes…I heard," Charles said uncomfortably.

Yumi looked upset.

"You… Eavesdropping on other people's private conversations! You're a real sicko, you know that, Waldo…!"

"Yumi… your yelling can probably be heard down both hallways, and your father probably hear…"

"THAT CHEATING BASTARD IS NOT MY FATHER!"

Yumi calmed down and took a breath, looking up at the ceiling trying to gather herself.

"As you can see, Mom didn't collapse… when I got to the hospital, it turned out that the person lying in a bed is the man who…USED…to be my father."

Charles was looking at Yumi with concern.

"He abandoned Mom and me… about 10 years ago. He found another woman…he's a dirty sleazebag." Then Yumi turned bitter, "And now he comes crawling back to his 'daughter' because he's dying? Yeah, after getting dumped by his bimbo… Talk about shameless…"

She sighed. "This sucks so much… I'd forgotten him after all this time… His name… his face… his very existence. I COMPLETELY blocked him OUT!"

She cast a look down the hallway, "Even worse, Mom's going to look after him until he kicks the bucket. She's being stupid. How gullible can you get?!"

"Yumi…Maybe as he knows he's dying, he's seen the error of his ways and legitimately wants to make amends to his family…" Charles said kindly/

"Are you STUPID, too?! HE left HER, understand? Now he's a hand-me-down from the other woman who dumped him when he got sick. They're both pathetic."

"Yumi… I think you're letting your hurt get the best of you. You're not like this…" Charles said comfortingly.

Which may have been a bad move because Yumi snapped at him, "SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!"

Charles just folded his arms calmly.

Yumi hung her head. "I'm sorry…Charles-kun. I-I've calmed down."

Then she smiled at him slightly, "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"I was concerned about you and your mom… Though for a few moments…you made me wonder if I should have bothered…" Charles said sheepishly.

She giggled ruefully. "All of this must be hilarious to watch, huh…?"

Then she sobered, "Look…Charles, I'm not convinced that what you're saying is right… but I appreciate you trying."

Then she looked at him… "Could you… walk me home?"

"I think after today, especially with the rain, that might not be a bad idea."

Charles tried talking to Yumi about other things…including her role in the play that was competing in the concours.

Even though she was engaging in conversation with him…

He felt Yumi was trying not to show that she was in the gloomiest mood she had ever been.


	59. Chapter 58: Dreams Do Come True

******Disclaimer: I don't own Persona. I own Reiko Setsuka**

**Chapter 58  
June 3/4, 2011**

**_June 3, 2011_**

_Yasogami High, Library_

_I wonder where Mina is…She asked me to study with her because Yukiko had a last-minute student council meeting…but Yu was supposed to be here…_

Charles shrugged. He felt bad that Minako was still behind in her studies. Her absence, though shorter than Yukiko's, seemed more insurmountable in terms of catching up.

Charles liked studying with Mina…because there was real teamwork involved.

Still, he was surprised that he was the only one in the library.

_Well, except for Nagai and his girlfriend behind the stacks…Any minute now they'll stop kissing and making out and actually…_

_I swear…someone has it in for me…rubbing it in._

Charles was only behind in Classic Lit, funnily enough. Mrs. Nakayama had moved back to Algebra for the time being…and Charles was better at that than Geometry.

Still, being behind in only one subject made him feel smart.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

Charles was stunned when Minako was standing on the other side of the table, looking pissed.

"Nagai! Mika! Go to a love hotel, willya?"

Nagai and Mika left the library…whether to go a love hotel…

None could say.

"Mina, I'm sorry, I thought we were supposed to meet here. If I was supposed to meet you somewhere else, I'll buy you a soda…"

"That's not why I'm mad… I'm mad because you forgave Yu."

"Why wouldn't I forgive Yu…he's my friend."

"Are you INSANE?! After what he did to you… After what happened to Yukiko!"'

Charles moaned. He had had a discussion with Yu about this. Yu had wanted to tell Chie, Yosuke, and Minako about his…"crime."

**_Earlier that Morning_**

_Samegawa Flood Plain_

"Given Yuki's reaction, I'd say that's a bad idea."

"But ever since Yukiko forgave me in front of them, Yosuke and Chie have been asking me what it was, and I keep begging off, saying it's personal between you, me, and Yukiko… Yukiko's begged off for the same reason."

"Huh, they've never asked me…not that I'd tell them unless it was a situation where I'd be boxed in and HAVE to spill my guts."

"Yes, but the problem is that I'm starting to be boxed in myself."

"Yu…I think telling them is a bad idea…if for nothing else, they'll feel stupid because they originally had NO idea how you were abusing me in that alternate past." Yu nodded in affirmation as to their lack of knowledge.

"If you tell them that, also given Monday's reaction to Social Links… No, we BEARLY glued things back together on Monday… I think it's a bad idea for you to put yourself out there and unburden yourself. It'll do more harm than good… And that's why you didn't want anybody to know in the first place, right?" Charles said kindly.

"I suppose…but what about Mina?" Yu asked.

"That…I'll concede is different You are in a relationship with her…at least in the nascent stages of it…and you would need to be honest with her…because if she officially becomes your lover and during a…tender moment…the guilt decides to nag at you… it's just going to make her lose faith in you."

"But without the intimacy, isn't it the same with Yosuke and Chie?"

"Look, Yu, I'm not saying NEVER tell them. I'm saying not now, because they're still raw about us keeping secrets…this could become the straw that broke the camel's back."

"…" Yu said.

"Look, 'Squall' it's not wrong of you to want to tell them…but you have to be careful with information like this… If they found out now that Yu were a closet Bastard… They'll just avoid Yu and lose faith in Yu. That's why it's important that you figure out a way to tell those two."

"And Mina?"

"*sigh* preface it with the fact that in the past you were never that type of person…nor are you that person any more. And ask her to listen to the whole story if possible, including how you told me, how I reacted…"

"How I forgave you."

"If you do that, Narukami…then she'll understand."

"I hope so," Yu said.

**_Now_**

_Yasogami High, Library_

"I don't understand what you're thinking. HE BEAT YOU UP!" Minako said.

"Yes, he did."

"Doesn't that disturb you?"

"Yes, it did."

"Aren't you even angry and hurt?"

"No, I'm not."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't you REALIZE that HE WANTED YOU DEAD?!"

Charles became angry, much to Minako's shock.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING KNOW HE FUCKING WANTED ME DEAD, MINA!"

Minako's Persona had been given pause by Reiko's power level.

_Shinji was right…Reiko does give off powerful waves when Charles is angry._

_"Look, Mina, Do you think it was EASY for me to forgive him… I WANTED to knock his block off…but I didn't because… minus the plotting of 'murder-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident…I was in a dark place several months back… and maybe…if I hadn't been arrested…I would have at some point been that low in self-esteem, that I could have done the same thing,"_

Minako was surprised…but realized she shouldn't have been. _"I thought you had a better outlook on life after Siobhan rejected you."_

_"I fibbed…it was easier than tell my friends that while I wasn't going to commit a crime with my sai, I fit the profile…"_

"Look, Charles…There has to be more than just your gratitude of Yukiko being safe and your not wanting to be a hypocrite, that's making you do this."

"Did you know Yu had his Persona without encountering his Shadow?"

"Yes…" Minako said, confused.

"And you were aware of the possibility that Yukiko-hime may have influenced Yukiko a little when she pulled me to her face with my tie."

"Yes…" Then it dawned on Mina… "You think his Shadow was influencing him…"

"It makes sense. How could one go from 'I hate his guts' to 'I want him dead?' The only way that could be is if his Shadow was rattling around in his subconscious and influencing him."

"Which means…It's not entirely his fault?"

"Mina…I think it's still enough of his fault that he DOES need to continue to redeem himself…so he can forgive HIMSELF."

"I'm such…"

"A Fool?" Charles said.

"Funny, Waldo… Yes. But I don't want to think of Yu as just another boyfriend…I want something that will last…I've been given a second lease on life…and I want to spend it with him…"

"Look, you're feeling what I and Yukiko felt…we had this image of Yu as this cool, awesome, calm, deadpan badass and it turns out he has warts and feet of clay. He's HUMAN. It's easy to lionize him as this 'can do no wrong' type guy. But it turns out he's like us… he makes mistakes."

"But I think, Mina, he's leader because…he CAN rise above his mistakes and prove we can trust him to come to the right decision."

Minako looked at him.

"You know, I was surprised to see you didn't back down with me."

"I've thought about it… and Ryo-san is right. I HAVE to stop feeling sorry for myself. I think it happened because I was still a little rawer than I thought after getting Reiko, so when I was pranked by Yosuke and Yu, Chie being platonically jealous… My kissing Yukiko and she pushed me off, then finding out she had cried and her dad's reaction to it…and finally the fact that Ai liked me and would have killed herself because Kou and I didn't have feelings for her… All that just lumped together to this feeling…that I was being a bad friend… And then when I realized Ryo-san was correct that I was going to just piss you guys off feeling sorry for myself… I felt that it wasn't worth it crying over everything."

…

"But I'm still not a girl."

Minako laughed, "Yukiko told me about that when she went to me for advice…about how you had muttered you only had eyes for her."

"Figured she heard me. Still, I'm sorry we had sex."

Minako frowned. "We didn't have sex. Oh wait! When you were trying to maintain your dignity!"

"Yeah, well, I was desperate."

"Look, why don't we study?" She said with a smile.

**_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting  
Those kicks were fast as lightning_**

Charles's phone was ringing, The ID said **_"Chie"_**.

"Hello, Chie…"

"YOU ARE A FUCKING IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE YU-KUN?!"

Charles looked at Minako and shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

She mouthed, "I'll just start studying."

Charles was explaining to Chie exactly why he wasn't an idiot, when he heard a voice in the library yell…

"CHUCK! YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!"

_Dammit, they must have boxed Yu in…_

Minako thought, _all I wanted to do was study with Charles and Yu…now I'll be further behind._

Even though Charles looked haggard and was apologizing while engaging in two simultaneous conversations…

He didn't wallow in self-pity.

That made Minako happy for her friend.

**_June 4, 2011_**

_Amagi Inn_

"So you worked things out with Chie and Yosuke…?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, though I had to get them off my back about the whole thing by mentioning the letters."

"I saw them come in from lunch with them. Did you put them in their shoe lockers?"

"Best way to deliver them."

Charles had been roped in by Yukiko's parents to help out at the Inn that weekend…He didn't exactly understand how…but apparently, Yukiko's parents were more at peace with themselves over Hideo…and their loss. In gratitude, they allowed Charles to work that weekend.

Charles had the sneaking suspicion that they really appreciated his help in gaining catharsis…but they actually needed his help and wouldn't ask him.

He was glad that an opportunity did arise for him to work at the Inn. However, once he came in to report for work, he wasn't going to be needed that much the next day from 10:30 to 15:25 so he could go around and enjoy Inaba. Yukiko had the same time off…but demurred in joining Charles as she had some errands in Okina that were long overdue and wanted her free time spent on that…

Charles was concerned about that, but she reassured him that she didn't enjoy his company…she just wanted to it to be a "girls day out."

However, the girl in question was NOT Chie. Charles had scheduled some more training in the early afternoon with Chie before she went back with him so that she and Yukiko could have one of their "slumber parties". Rather it was Minako…who had asked to pitch in too, as a way to repay in part for her extended stay.

_I think that while it's nice for Mina to benefit from Mitsuru's money…It's also nice she's still humble enough to want to help._

At that point, Charles was relaxed. Besides… he and Yukiko were having dinner in Yukiko's room.

"I think at that point once they actually saw the letters… they backed off and cut me some slack," Charles said

"But I bet you weren't happy with Yu-kun for telling them," Yukiko said.

"Actually, I felt that Yu had been boxed in as he warned me he was and I just asked him if they were madder at him or me…"

"What did he say?"

"Yosuke was more mad at me…whereas with Chie…. All Yu said was he would never make fun of my stomach bruise that I had in April ever again."

"Oh, I see…" Yukiko then giggled. Charles just chuckled.

She paused. "Are you going to watch the Midnight Channel tonight?"

"So you're as concerned as I am about another victim?"

Yukiko nodded, "I worry like you do… that we rescue someone and then there's nothing on TV for two nights and then on the third night… something happens and we only have an hour."

"I really hope that that's not the case…but at least this time… We won't need flare guns."

"?"

"Apparently, Minako's new Persona has detection ability…it's not as strong as Teddie and it's more geared for communication via our Personas but we might be able to make it within an hour…"

"I see… Umm, she hasn't trained yet…why not?"

"She told me yesterday while studying that she's waiting for Kanji to get better so that we can see what they can do…but she did say for Yu's sake she wasn't going to pair up with Kanji."

"We do need to train more…"

"She was gung-ho until Chie mentioned the Contrarian King and then the remains you and I fought… I think she was worried that there would be a powerful Shadow and she wanted to make sure the addition of Kanji and his Persona would help…"

"That's assuming of course he WANTS to join us…" Yukiko pointed out.

"I think he does… especially since I did bump into him a couple of times around town and we talked for a few minutes… he seemed like he wanted to at least find out more about us… but there appeared to be an interest."

"Are you sure he's not doing it because he may have had an interest in you?" Yukiko asked.

"I can't speak to that and he wouldn't, even though he did feel awkward about that. I honestly think it wasn't a romantic crush…despite what his Shadow said. I do think he may have those kinds of feelings towards men…but not me…not that I'm not flattered, but I just don't feel that way about him." Charles shrugged. "I think he's a very good friend, but that's it."

"Well, I hope he does join us…"

"I do too. We need a 'Tank' type."

Yukiko just shook her head and chuckled.

"Hey, are you guys done yet? Hikaru-sama and Mariko-sama are wondering where you guys were, you two should have finished 10 minutes ago," Minako said.

"Oh, hell, Mina's right, what did you tell them…"

"You two were having sex and you were about to go for a third time."

"MINA!" Yukiko and Charles said.

"Kidding!" Minako laughed at their reaction. "I told them, 'they like to talk when they eat, I've noticed, so they're taking forever' because of that."

"Well, I guess we can put this to the side and have it when we're about to watch the Midnight Channel."

"Yes…I'm glad you're here helping out, Charles-chan."

"A-HEM!" Minako said in an obvious attempt to get some gratitude.

"Why should I thank you…You could have helped a lot sooner," Yukiko said flatly.

Minako's jaw dropped.

"THAT'S what you get for your joke," Yukiko said giggling.

"What makes you think I deserve that?"

"Because IF Charles-chan and I WERE having sex… it would have been us FINISHING our FOURTH time."

Then Yukiko walked out acting like a snob…leaving Charles with his jaw on the floor and Minako laughing at his reaction.

"Damn, I guess she does remember what it was like between my Shadow and hers."

"Pretty hot-and-heavy?"

"Definitely…I think this was her way of teasing me because I've been so anxious about the virginity thing."

"I don't know how you could take it in that spirit."

"She just wants to make me relax by laughing about it…by reminding me of the fact that Our Shadows were apparently more anxious to lose it than we are."

"You think that's it?"

"It was," Yukiko said, peeking her head from past the door.

"You knew she was around the door?" Minako asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I heard her stop…and I still smelled her shampoo and conditioner…"

"I don't know how you do that."

"Me neither," Yukiko said, again peering from around the door.

"C'mon Mina, let's get going, she's obviously waiting for us."

The three then rode the elevator to the lobby together, and waited on guests until 22:50.

Charles and Yukiko were in Yukiko's room together, after bidding her parents good night Charles and Yukiko had changed into their school uniforms. Minako was in her room and texted that she had done the same.

It was 23:25.

Charles had finished eating his dinner, but it had taken Yukiko longer for hers.

"You have your shoes?" Yukiko asked Charles. Charles held up a plastic sack that held his Casual shoes so they wouldn't dirty the floor.

"I hope nobody shows up…"

"I hope not, either… This type of thing is still risky."

"You really worry about this kind of thing, don't you? The prospect of dying a second time."

Charles had told Yukiko when they were walking to the Inn after her shopping spree at Junes about how he had died the first time…

She had felt sad that he had been suffering…but he said he didn't remember it other than the doctors and nurses being very nice to him… "Probably so they wouldn't get sued!" He laughed.

But now…

"Your parents are going to have a fit about me being here late at night."

"They trust us… But yes, they may still be mad."

Charles yawned. "I don't know if I can stay up."

"You have to, Charles-chan."

"Well, If you say so, then I will… for you."

Charles closed his eyes for a second…

And then opened them again.

"Yukiko, I didn't fall asleep, did I?"

"You did…but that's okay…nobody showed up."

"It's AFTER midnight?!"

"You looked so peaceful… I decided to wake you only if I saw somebody…"

"You sound odd, Yuki-chan."

"That's because… I can't fight it anymore… I love you!"

"…"

"I love you, too."

"Then why fight it anymore? I haven't been completely honest with you… Every time I see you… I want you… I want you so badly that it takes every ounce of my will…to not ask you to touch me…"

"But, Yuki-chan… It wouldn't be…"

"…Right? Charles-chan…it would be the rightest thing in the world…"

Then she kissed him…

Slowly… Sensually…

He was kissing her back and holding her by the arms. Not forcefully, but lovingly.

Things started to move quickly… such as their hearts as they looked at each other.

Charles then slowly and carefully unbuttoned her cardigan. She had responded by untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt…

They continued to strip each other…until they were both nude…

And hungry for each other's touch.

They kissed again. This time hugging each other as they did so, before slowly caressing each other's necks and backs and hair.

They then sat on her futon kissing and caressing some more. Then Yukiko lay backwards on it and he was on top of her…just kissing and caressing some more…

He couldn't believe it…it was happening. It was actually happening.

He would finally have the opportunity to show her how much he loved her.

"I'm ready, Charles-chan."

He made the subtle shift that physically connected them…

And once connected….

He had lost sense of everything…

BUT HER.

She was all he could sense… All he WANTED to sense…

He forgot about the world…and talking bear-things and personas, and murders, and midnight channels and their friends.

Because he was with HER.

SHE was all that mattered in that moment…

He couldn't believe he had the confidence to say it… but he had felt her love…and wanted to return it with his.

The only words uttered in her room were whispers of sweet nothings and gasps in between kisses when they came up for air.

He didn't care if Minako or Chie, or Yukiko's parents or Yu or Teddie or Dojima walked in right now and saw what the two of them were doing… Let 'em watch. Then EVERYBODY will know the purest and simple truth.

CHARLES THOMAS WALDO AND AMAGI YUKIKO LOVED EACH OTHER.

END OF STORY.

…

They had spent a very long time together…

When they had finished…

Yukiko smiled and said,

"Charles-chan, it's almost midnight, wake up."

"Huh?"

"Chuck?"

"What?" Charles opened his eyes.

"You fell asleep, silly." She was smiling at him.

He looked at his watch, it was 23:57

"Sorry, more tired than I thought," He smiled weakly.

"Don't worry about it."

Charles was internally crestfallen…he had thought…

He should have known it was another lousy dream. Worse, it appeared that one of his vision dreams had come true… AS A FRIKKIN' DREAM!

Sometimes he wondered if he was ever MEANT to be happy with Yukiko.

It had become Midnight…

No one showed up on it.

They waited a few minutes.

"Guess Kanji was the only victim," Charles said with a shrug.

"Well, I'm glad…but one day, we're going to have to find out where our TVs lead to.

"I agree…"

"Well, I guess I'm going to bed… I'll see you in the morning…"

"Good night," Yukiko said

"Umm Yuki… I didn't happen to say anything in my sleep, did I?"

"Such as?" She looked amused.

"Umm, never mind… It's too embarrassing to repeat and it involved Nanako and Yu being luchadores and me comforting a crying Yosuke."

"That WOULD be embarrassing. No, you didn't say anything in your sleep…"

"Domo, Good night."

He went across the hall to his room and closed his door.

As she closed her door she whispered, "…other than you muttering how much you and I loved each other… end of story."

She still was disappointed that while he seemed more confident lately…he still wasn't confident enough for those three words.

And she wanted him to be confident enough to say "I love you,"

...

Because she DESPERATELY wanted to say it back.

_**Song- Kung Fu Fighting - Carl Douglas**_


End file.
